Inuyasha: Sacred Jewel and company
by MFogarty
Summary: "So, you're the protector of the protector of the jewel?" he clarified. "Yea, crazy ain't it?" she chuckled...'just a common conversation in the crazy life of Ipo Hotta...SessxOc, inuxKag,SangoxOc, MirxOc
1. Passing through the well, ‘Oh What A Glo

My character Ipo Hotta is an actual based on girl, combined of all my friends best qualities. I was never one to like reading about the girl that's always in trouble(Sorry Kags!)so, with my own character, the plot shall change. I always believed if Kagome had a someone closer with her, like a best friend with her from the start, she would strive to better herself.

If you don't like it then you don't have to read but for those who do, I hope you enjoy this story, as much as I enjoyed writing. If you have any ideas to add to the story, don't hesitate to tell me or even ask. Also, I will not be 're-editing' all the stories, only those to get to where I want the story to be.

The qualities of which I spoke are as listed; smart, sarcastic, friendly, energetic, protective, loud, brash, patient, put together, good at explaining things, natural maternal instinct, brings the kid out and can get along with just about anyone.

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, expect Ipo.

* * *

**Episode one: Passing through the well, 'Oh What A Glorious Day!'**

"Ka-go-me!" came the sing-song voice of an young girl, sporting an afro of black ringlets. The head bobbed side to side with the motion of the singing. From the two story, canary yellow house on the Higurashi shrine lands, skipped out a grinning Ipo Hotta. Appearance wise, she looked innocent, what with her large brown eyes but to know her, she was anything but really.

She loud, rude to those she didn't like but respectful when needed to be. Her build wasn't small and fragile but a tall and curvy, contributed by her forgein mother. Hawaiian she was. Ipo still donned the school uniform, like so many other girls, green pleated skirt, white and green sailor shirt, brown penny loafers and knee-high white socks.

Sought out teen, a girl with midnight black locks and shockingly blue eyes, turned to the one she seen as a sister. A grin marred her face, watching as Ipo skipped toward her. Kagome Higurashi, she was much smaller then Ipo, causing her to get picked on a lot and making the ringlet an unexpected bodyguard. She was also the quiet one of the duo, always listening and waiting for the right time to move.

"Whatcha doing?" large brown eyes sparkled with amusement, looking down at Kagome.

"Looking for Buyo...Souta lost him. Wanna help me look?" her bottom lip stuck out, quivering as she turned the puppy eyed look on her, azure eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"That's sooooo not fair!" Ipo pouted as Kagome 'yes'd' loudly, fist pumping and grabbed her hand. Together, the two fifteen year olds ran toward the back yard, calling for the fat cat. Souta said that was where the cat ran off to. "Why is he not over here looking for him?"

"I am!" the girls looked over at the bushes at the back of the house, to see the ten year old boy pop his head out. His hair was all over the place, twigs and leaves sticking out of it.

Ipo itched to laugh but reframed. "Well…uh…YOU BETTER!" she called back, shaking a fist as he rolled his eyes and trekked to the other side of the yard.

"Mew!" the cry echoed back to the girls, their heads popping up at the sound. Glancing at each other, they shrugged and started toward it. What they came upon was the Well House, housing the grounds ancient well. Moving closer, Ipo eyed the building covered in torn sultra's and Kagome, she fidgeted nervously.

"Ipo…I don't think we should go in." Kagome muttered.

"Poppycock." waving the younger girl off, Ipo pushed the heavy door open to stand in the doorway, proudly, chest puffed out proudly and hands on her hips. "Oh Buyo!" her voice held a high pitch tune.

_**Scratch, scratch, scratch.**_

Both stilled, heads cocking as they tried to pin point the sound before settling their eyes on the boarded up well. Ipo frowned, glancing to her 'sister', who had adopted the same look. There was no way, in hell, he was in there. The thing is boarded up! Cautiously, they stepped lightly, forward and immediately their noses were filled with a musky-moldy sent that had them gagging and coughing. "Ugh, yuck."

From behind, Souta stepped up to the two girls, just watching for a moment as they moved around in the darkness. Even as light as they stepped, he could still hear them, which meant Buyo could as well. "…did you find him?"

"Aaahhh!" they lose a matching shrieks, gripping the other and spun to face the soon-to-be-dead-boy. He wasn't to far off, so they proceeded to smack his arm and shoulder. "Not funny!"

"Haha! Sorry!" he jumped back, clutching his stomach.

So wrapped up in their pouting, the trio never noticed said cat strut in, rubbing against Ipo's legs. She let lose another screech, almost climbing on Kagome in her panic, as her head snapped down to look at what dare touched her. Insistently, Kagome and Souta began laughing this time, seeing the overweight cat weaving his way around Ipo's long legs, purring loudly. "Oh hush." she snapped, scooping the car to pet his head, looking quite devilish in that moment.

_**Scratch, scratch.**_

Again, they stilled, looking to the well with frowns and knitted brows. If they had Buyo, what was scratching in the well? Probably just rats, right?…but then how did they get in there? So many questions and not enough answers. "We should probably le-" an eerie blue light burst out from the cracks of the boards nailed over the well, cutting off what Souta was going to say. Exchanging glances of confusion and slight fear, they inched forward, seconds before the wood exploded and sending pieces in all directions.

Kagome threw herself over Souta for protection and Ipo did the same to Kagome. A wild wind ripped around in the small enclosed space and started pulling at all three. Ipo shoved Buyo in the boys arms as Kagome pushed him toward the well house door, screaming to get mama and grandpa. The three could fell their feet being dragging across the dirt floor and toward the well. One more shove and Souta broke free of the winds pull and climbed the stairs quickly. Casting one last look at the two girls, he darted toward the house, screaming at the top of his lungs.

As for Kagome and Ipo, they grabbed separate beams to keep themselves 'grounded', but it did no good. Holding out the wood, there feet were being lifted from the ground and Ipo looked toward the door. She could just make out the three forms running toward the well house. "Ipo?" Kagome called, making the other look at her. There was a look in her eyes that the elder girl understood. If mama, grandpa and Souta came in, they would get pulled in as well. They had to let go, something told them it wouldn't take the others.

Letting out sighs, they released their holds and latched onto one another as they were pulled head first. Darkness and a rough well ground was what they expected. Rather, they were met by a mysterious blue light with yellow orbs of different sizes. Ignoring everything else around them, they focused on the lights that surrounded them, almost like they were playing.

Quite rudely, they were ripped from their 'happy moment' when someone or thing gripped their bodies. They were jerked around to come face to face with a woman. She was definitely not normal, her mouth stretched almost from ear to ear, her eyes were beady and from what they could tell, had many hands. A scream of terror ripping from their throats.

"My strength, it returns." the creature laughed. From behind a skeleton began to glow, skin growing. The body was a large centipede, a very large centipede. The creature brought the girls close, running a long, slimly tongue over Ipo's face then Kagome's. "You must have it." she referred to a scared Kagome and flung the useless Ipo away. Or she would have if Ipo hadn't gripped the woman's hair and swung herself back around.

Silently, she thanked the gods for her habit of always carrying a blade with her as she pulled a butterfly knife from her school socks. "Let my imooto go!" she shrieked, burying the blade in the woman's back. The back of the centipede arched forward as she cried out in pain and tried to throw Ipo from her, to no avail. With the attention drawn away, Kagome shoved her hand in the deformed looking face and a strange purple light erupted. It knocked the woman back, all three falling back into the darkness and only one screeching something about a jewel before disappearing.

With her sudden disappearance, Kagome descended the short distance to fall on Ipo, knocking the air from her and both groan. The arms of the centipede rested next to them and both scramble, as far as one could go. '_Was that a dream?_' was their similar thought but one look to the twitching arms and they decide it wasn't. "Kags...you ok?" Ipo finally spoke, her voice quivering, as she stashed her blade again.

Instead of answering, the black head turns to cry into her friends chest. "Shhhh, it's okay." she cooed, running a hand over her head as she looked above them. Her eyes were met y a blue sky. 'Blue sky?' shaking her head, she cleared those thoughts and called for Souta. She could dwell on this later, like when she wasn't sitting at the bottom of a well.

"W-what happened?" Kagome stuttered.

"I dunno...come on, let's get out of here." she suggested and both stood, looking about them. There was no ladder and Ipo frowned. She noticed vines and gave them a good tug. Didn't want them to snap halfway up. Once she decided they were sturdy enough, she began climbing with Kagome following. Neither had been as happy as they were right now for those gym classes they thought were so useless.

As their heads popped out from the darkness, a butterfly fluttered by, eyes following it's trail. Kagome's lips pursed together in confusion but continued her climb, until both laid on the cool grass. They stared up at the clear by sky, sighing. This was all wrong. Kagome stood to take her surroundings in. Stunned would be an understatement. A forest, they were in a forest, not the shrine, where Kagome lived. In fact, there was no shrine, at all.

"Grandpa, mamma?" Kagome calls but there is no answer. Slowly, gripping the well lip, she pulled herself to her feet. She trailed off in the opposite direction, calling for someone but also got no response. She stopped after a moment, lips pursing again and turned to Ipo. She was leaning against the well, eyes closed and head lured back. As if sensing the stare, her eyes opened and brown clashed with blue. The same question was in their eyes, 'Where the hell are we?' but something else caught their attention at the same time.

The Scared Tree loomed in the distance.

Hope surged, it gad to mean the house couldn't be far…right? Getting to her feet, Ipo joined Kagome in the short sprint, bursting into a clearing, grinning from ear to ear, to see a boy dressed in all red pinned to it, an arrow protruding from his right shoulder. Vines and roots from the tree had grown to encase his body, almost like it was cradling him. Long silver/white hair rested behind him and pointy ears to match laid up top his head. He looked asleep.

Stopping, they blinked at the sight before Ipo, being the brave one, climbed up on the roots of the tree. When she was closer, she eyed the red clad boy and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello?" there was no answer from him and she frowned. Slowly, her hand reached for his ears, noticing they weren't human ears. She had an incredible urge to touch them, as she knew Kagome would to. Her hands touch the soft fur and she smiled.

"Ipo..what are you doing?" Kagome hissed. "Get down." she demanded.

"Look, he's got doggy ears." Ipo giggled.

"What? I wanna see." she took the offered hand from Ipo and stepped up to the boy.

As soon as her fingers connected, a group of villagers rushed into the clearing. Bows were drawn, arrows notched and the group glared at the two strangers. "What are you doing here?" the demand was followed by flying arrows at they clattered around the three bodies.

Insistently, Kagome and Ipo started ducking and diving to the ground, avoiding getting hit. "Apperantly getting attacke!" Ipo snapped, glaring at the strangely dressed man. As if the day couldn't get any stranger. "What the hell is wrong with y'al?"

* * *

The two friends were sat on a mat, in the middle of a village, legs and arms bound as they leaned against one another. The village itself was old, old wooden, clay and roped huts lined the path. The women, men and children were dressed in old, worn and simple kimono's, haori and hakama's.

Weird looks went sent toward the friends as people whispered about their strange clothing and wondering if they happened to be foreigners. Kagome was utterly confused by this moment while Ipo, feeling the same, was gazing about her in wonder. She knew something was wrong but it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the view. This much nature was beautiful.

"Topnot, topnot, topnot." blue eyes flew to the men of the village. "Why does everyone have topnots? And why are there huts everywhere? "What's wrong with their clothes?" Kagome started to question in a mutter, her eyes darting about the clearing. "And where is my house?"

Their musings were cut short when a priestess, they heard the men call, Kaede arrived. She was an old woman, eye patch over her right eye and gray hair in a low ponytail. '_Another weirdo._' Ipo sweat dropped as the old woman began throwing some weird white powder at both. Kagome immediately began yelling as Ipo started sneezing, shaking her head. The villages jump back as they watch. "What the hell?" both girls demand.

The old woman just eyed the couple for a long moment, as if waiting for something to happen. After a couple minutes, she sighed in what they thought was relief. "They told me a demon was found in the Inuyasha Forest. I thought some ritual purification was in order." she let her eyes roam over one girl then the other.

"Then could they be a foreign spy?" a villager asked.

"Do we look like demons?" Ipo snapped as Kagome looked at the old woman in confusion. '_Demons?_' suddenly, Kaede grabbed Kagome's face, inspecting it carefully as Ipo struggled to break free form the ropes. "Leave her be."

"You resemble sister Kikyo." she said quietly then nodded, as if coming to a conclusion. "Release them!" some of the men step forward, only to falter when Ipo glared and growled deeply in her throat. "Child, we will not hurt ye."

Ipo shot the woman a dead panned look before replying tartly. "Were you not the ones that just tied us up and threw us on these mats in the first place?"

Kaede sighed softly, stepping forward and untied Ipo first. The bushy black head scooted closer, untying Kagome as she eyed the people around them for any sudden movements. "Please, we mean no harm. We had to be careful. There are children here."

At the mention of children, Ipo's eyes flickered to her surroundings. Sure enough, kids were running around, playing and laughing. Her hard features softened and she nodded firmly to Kaede. "I'm trusting you."

"Come." she beckoned to the two. After standing there a moment longer, the village men staring at them a bit to much, choose to follow her. They weren't exactly dressed in their best clothes and Ipo had the urge to yell 'Take a picture, it'll last long, douche bags!'

The three headed to the far side of the village and into a single, small hut. The aroma of stew filled their noses and their stomachs rumble with hunger. Kaede poured some of the soup into a bowl, passing it to the two friends then another and chopsticks. "Thank you." both took the food gratefully, eating greedily.

"With so many wars these days, our young ones have become rash." Kaede started, catching Ipo's attention. "Even if I tell them we've no business with wars, they still refuse to listen and only give me more to worry about."

"Wars?" Ipo asked, confused. "What wars?" the empty bowl was set aside.

"The one around every turn." Kaede assured her.

"We aren't in Tokyo, are we?" Kagome asked from the blue.

"Tokyo? Never heard of it before." the old woman answers truthfully. "Is it your homeland?" she then asked.

"I...just want to go home." Kagome tells her awkwardly. Silently, Ipo was wondering how, exactly they are suppose to do that. Everything was just so crazy.

Outside, something sped through the grass, moving like a snake...or a centipede. The centipede demon reached the village in a matter of minutes, destroying everything in it's path. Villagers ran around, ringing the warning bell. Kaede, Kagome and Ipo peered from the hut, running out when they seen the centipede, the beast that pulled them through the well.

"What's going on?" Kagome was becoming frantic. "I thought we killed...that!"

"Guess not." Ipo frowned as she watched the weird woman destroy the village, yelling about the 'Shikon no Tama'. They needed to get it from the village but...how?

"An evil spirt!" a villager yelled.

Kaede turned to the two girls. "Does one of ye have the jewel?"

"I don't know! I don't know about any jewel!" Kagome cried out, Ipo silently agreeing.

Two villagers fired arrows at the demon while she was in mid air. They only reflected off her hard skin and fell to the ground. "Our spears and arrows have no effect!"

"We must throw her into the dry well!" Kaede announced.

"Dry well?" Ipo asked, looking to the old woman.

"The well in the Inuyasha Forest." was her answer.

"Give it to me, give it to me!" the centipede cried.

"The well!" both girls look at each other then Kaede, it had to be the same well they came from, right? "Which way is it?" Ipo asked but there is no answer. She began looking in all directions and Kagome tugged on her shirt, gesturing toward the north, where a blue light was shining. "Is the well in the direction of the light?" Kaede was shocked at the question but slowly nodded.

"Let's go!" the friends clasped hands and took off in that direction, hoping the centipede demon follow them.

"Those two...they see things ordinary people cant." Kaede mumbled but then turned back to see the demon gone. A villager approached with a horse and she climbed on quickly.

"This probably wasn't a smart idea!" Kagome pointed out, trying to dodge the branches.

"Yea, I know!" Ipo agreed, pushing themselves as fast as they could. 'Thank you Coach Dayo!' she mentally praised the track coach that pushed them constantly.

"Think anybody's gonna save us?" Kagome asked.

"Unless sleeping beauty awakes from his nap, no." she was referring to the red clad boy and glanced over her shoulder. The demon is right behind them. "Run faster!"

* * *

At the Scared Tree, a single heartbeat vibrated throughout the tree and the red clad boy. Suddenly, his claws flex. "I can smell the girl who killed me." a deep, animalistic growl rumbled from his chest as he looked to his pinned shoulder. Lifting the free hand, he tried to grab the arrow but the barrier around it, shocked him, making him yank his hand back. He growled again, the arrow was spelled.

"Give me the jewel shard!" the centipede cried.

"I don't know what's your talking about!" Kagome threw over her shoulder. The demon hissed, angry at the humans antics and attacked, slamming her body into the girl. Kagome cried out, her fragile body being thrown to the base of the Scared Tree. 'What the...how far did I go? Where's Ipo?' she started to panic.

"Hey Kikyo?" a voice called her attention and she glanced up to see the silver haired boy awake and staring at her with amber eyes. "Why are you wasting time with the centipede demon?"

'_Did he just...talk?_' Kagome's brows furrowed in question. "Are you alive?"

The boy laughed at the dumbfound look on her face. "Kill her in one strike, Kikyo. Just like the time you killed me. Huh? Don't look so dumb. Lost your mind already, miss Kikyo?" he sneered.

Now, Kagome started to get irritated with the boy. "Kikyo? Kikyo? Who's this Kikyo? You listen to me, my name is-"

"She's coming." he interrupted her and Kagome turned sharply.

The centipede rushed into the clearing, lunging at Kagome from behind who barely dodged. "IPO!" her scream echoed as she was grabbed from behind with a yank.

"I'm coming!" came the cry back, as Kagome latched onto the boys hair. From the tree line, villagers again run forth, bows ready and sending arrows toward the centipede demon. Another looked to Kagome and the boy, gasping "The demon, he's awake!"

"Inuyasha?" a lock of shock, fear, and anger crossed Kaede's face.

"Aaahhh! Let me go!" Kagome cried as she was again tugged and inturn, pulled the silver haired boys hair. His head leaned toward her, the harder she pulled.

"Let me go!" Inuyasha growled.

"Give me the Scare jewel!" the centipede screeched.

The boy Kagome now knew as Inuyasha looked down at her, shocked. "The Scared Jewel?"

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" the demon opened her mouth, revealing all sharp teeth, about to bite into her. She was going to die, her life flashed before her eyes. '_And I've never even been kissed._' she thought sadly.

One of the demons claws of the centipede slashed at Kagome's side, where her side glowed a light pink. She cried out in pain as a small orb floated from her body, watching in awe as it tumbled to the ground. "The jewel!" different voices exclaimed.

But before anyone could make a grab for it, the forgotten teen darted from the side, scooping said item up. "Miss me?" Ipo winked at a relived Kagome, jumping up beside her and Inuyasha. "Can I borrow this? Thanks." her hand passed the barrier and gripped the arrow, ripping it from his shoulder. The sudden move had a steady stream of blood pumping from the wound as said boy growled.

Ipo ignored him, using the tree trunk to kick off and lunged at the centipede. The demon released Kagome and jumped out of harms way. The arrow in the girls hands still radiated power but not all from the miko that had shot it. "Kags, get to the well!" then she was gone again, running away, praying the demon followed.

Kagome stood there a moment, looking after her, stunned. '_What the hell does she think she's doing?_' her mind screamed as she quickly scooped as many mobile arrows as she could. There was no way she was letting her best friend do this alone. "Ipo Hotta, get your butt back here!"

Ipo tried to keep her breath as she ran, darting between trees of all sizes. She could hear the demon following, the crunching of leaves and twigs, the yells of Kagome. Her eyes drifted to the jewel for a split second and shook her head. "Sure is a lot of trouble with you. Better be worth it." the jewel glowed, as if defending itself. Suddenly, a tingle traveled though her hand to her elbow, feeling as if the whole appendage stiffened.

Casting a second look over her shoulder, the demon was gaining. There was no way the human could outrun it, she wasn't disillusioned as to think so but she could dely the beast for a bit longer. So, with that decided, Ipo turned sharply, black hair and her school uniform ruffled with the wind as the beast curled by. Running in the direction she had come, Kagome started to appear in the distance. An annoyed yet happy look crossed her face. When they were closer, they hooked arms and Kagome was jerked, hard, and pulled along. "Thought I told you to get to the well!"

They burst into the clearing again, panting. Their chest, legs and lungs were burning. Kaede and the villagers stood with bows and arrows aimed at Inuyasha, him looking quite smug. He turned to the girls, as did the villagers. "I'll take that jewel now." a step toward them was taken.

"Na uh." they took one back.

"Give it to me and I won't have to kill you." he growled, another step forward.

"That's the only way you'll get it." they glared and when he lunged at them, broke apart. Ipo, again, held the jewel clinched in her fist. Angered that he was once again being denied what he wanted, Inuyasha leapt for the closest girl, which happened to be Kagome. She 'eeped' loudly, trying to outrun him.

Ipo however had her attention else where as the centipede demon slithering into the area. Her soulless, dark eyes trained on Kagome but she did not sense the jewel with her. Instead, her eyes drifted to Ipo, a power radiating off the human. Her massive, sharp jaws chomped at startled girl. "The jewel!" snarling, she hurtled herself forward.

The centipede face planted the hard ground as Ipo jumped away. '_When the hell did I start jumping so high?_' she looked to the ground, eyes wide. At least ten feet of air between her and the ground. Turning her head slightly, Kagome was pinned Inuyasha as said boy pried her hand open. With a screech, her attention was brought back, the demon again attacking. This time, the teen screamed and kicked the beast's head. With a roar of pain, the demon hit the ground and skid a couple feet, kicking up dirt and grass.

Ipo landed a foot or so on the ground from her, knees bent and arms by her side in a weird angle. Brown were wide, darting around, once again wondering how she had done any of that. To soon, she snapped back to reality as the demon once again charged. She reached for the blade stashed away in her sock, flicking her wrist to open it for attack. A pulse from within the jewel brought her eyes to it, confused. '_**Trust me.**_' it whispered into the recess' of her mind, she absentmindedly nodded.

The tingling resurfaced, a tightness of her skin and heaviness of her bones settling in. It felt as if something inside her was unlocked, flooding into the rest of her body. Something was changing, she could feel her body strengthening but also getting lighter. Then her senses heightened, smell increased, hearing tuned and sight enhanced to new proportions.

The demons rapid heart rate rushed to her ears as did Kagome's whimpers from under Inuyasha. She could almost feel the demon move, it was an all new feeling. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to study it, as she was attacked once again. She hit the ground, the demon's under belly skimming inches from her. With a surge of strength , she thrust her hand up, punching through the soft skin of the centipede as the blade ripped the demon in half.

Her cry echoed though the valley and after lying there a moment to catch her breath, Ipo stood. Her hand grasped a tree trunk, standing shakily from the day's ordeal. Looks of surprise from everyone was directed in her direction but she only shrugged. Slowly, she walked over to Kagome, took her hand and put the jewel in it.

"Only you can possess the jewel." Kaede walked over to the two stunned girls, looking over Kagome then Ipo. Something had changed about her, being a miko, she could feel it.

"Why was it inside my body? This jewel which can empower such a demon?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

Inuyasha stepped up to the twitching centipede, sneering as he smashed the bones with his feet. "Exactly! Which a human has no possible use for it! If you don't want to feel the pain of my claws, just give me the jewel and get it over with!" he warned.

Kagome clutched the jewel and hand to her chest, taking an involuntary step back. Ipo put herself between the boy and Kagome, glaring at him. "Over my dead boy, dog boy." a growl emitted from her throat, surprising her to where she reared back. It only lasted a second as she pushed the confusing thoughts aside. Another item to would worry about later.

"I show no mercy! Especially to women whose scent I dislike!" he flexed his claws.

"You ain't a prize yourself!" she shot back but still didn't budge. Growling, he ran toward them, leaping into the air, claws ready. Ipo shoved Kagome toward Kaede, just as she herself evaded his attack. Instead, he left long claw marks on the ground, where they had been standing. Angered, Ipo lashed out, kicking Inuyasha in the face and sending him toward the Scared tree.

As he got back to his feet, villagers start shooting arrows. Inuyasha whipped around, waving the offending objects off then bound toward them, slicing through two tree trunks. The villagers run away before the trunks topple over and he jumped onto the trunk itself. "Who do you think I am, anyway? Don't you dare treat me like some dumb centipede monster!" he yelled toward the humans, his fist balling.

Kaede reached into her haori, pulling a rosary of black beads and animal teeth free. She started to chant, the beads glowing as Inuyasha attacked Ipo again and she side stepped him, kicking him again. The rosary broke and fly toward Inuyasha then join back around his neck and stop glowing.

"What's this?" one claw lifted the beads.

"Kagome, recite the word to hold Inuyasha's spirit!" Kaede yelled.

"What?" she looked at the old woman like she was crazy.

"You heard her! Just say something!" Ipo pleaded, dodging yet another attack but he stopped going after her and went after Kagome.

Eyes growing wide, Kagome stumbled back, falling off the side of a small cliff. The Scared Jewel fell from her grasp and rolled away, on to the near by bridge. Inuyasha flew after her, heading for the bridge, laughing. While he was in mid launch for the jewel, they could almost see a full moon behind him and howling. His hand stretches out, so close to finally having his wish. That's when Kagome noticed Inuyasha's twitching hears and realization dawned on her. "S-S-SIT!"

Light emits from the rosary and pulled against Inuyasha's neck, making him fall flat-faced. Echoes of Kagome's voice is heard throughout the valley. Grudgingly, he got back to his feet, tugging at the necklace furiously. "Wh-what's this?" he tried to take off the necklace in vain. "Damn."

Kaede and Ipo reach the small cliff, looking down at him and Kagome. "It's useless. Your powers cannot remove the rosary." Kaede tells him.

"Shut up, old hag! You're first in line! Tho' you look half dead already." Inuyasha sweared.

"The word..?" she looked to Kagome.

The young girl held a finger up, one hand on her hip. "Sit." Ipo barked in laughter as Inuyasha crashed through the planks of the bridge and fall into the water. Sighing and whipping the tears from her eyes, she skid down the cliff, helped Kagome up and fetched the jewel.

"Now then, let us return to the village." Kaede suggested.

Kagome glanced back to Inuyasha, head cocking to the side then looked to a grinning Ipo. "How weird, all I said 'sit'." a thud and groan was heard from under the bridge.

* * *

The villagers moved about the village, rebuilding from the devastated attack. In Kaede's hut, Kagome was lying on her back while Ipo was applying some medicine, given by Kaede, to her torso. "Almost done." Ipo said softly, giving a wary smile to the younger girl as she winced.

"This does not bode well at all. Now that the scared jewel has reappeared, there will be others who seek to possess it." Kaede frowned, looking over the tow girls and making sure Ipo applied the balm correctly. It seemed she had experience in doing such things. Ipo, on the other hand, could the old woman's eyes on her and looked over her shoulder, brow raised. "Ye have changed."

"I know." she answered uncertain then turned back. After adding the last of the medicine, she pulled the shirt down and sat against the wall to face Kaede. "When I was running from the centipede woman...something happened." her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do ye mean?" she pushed.

"I looked to the jewel, told it it had better be worth the trouble I was going threw to keep it safe and it..." Ipo paused, biting her lip, trying to think of a way to voice it. "Well...it pulsed in my hand and then my hand tingled. And right before I fought with dumb and dumber over there." she gestured to Inuyasha who growled at the name. "It was like I new I was changing, I could feel it and my hearing, sight and smell got better. I could jump high, higher then I had ever been able to..." she trailed off.

"Odd." was all she said. Ipo raised both brows, expecting her to go on. "The arrow you pulled from Inuyasha's shoulder. It was bound by a spell, a powerful spell. Only a miko could remove it."

"Oh?" Ipo looked at Inuyasha and scoffed. "You're welcome." he made no sound, only scowled at the wall. "So...I'm a miko?" Kaede nodded and looked to Kagome. "Kags to, right?" again she nodded. "But...that doesn't explain what happened."

"Did...it, the jewel, say anything?" Kaede asked interested. She had never heard of the jewel doing this. There must have been a reason. Even Inuyasha's ears seemed to perk toward her.

"Trust me." Ipo replied in a quiet voice.

"Hmm, it seems your intentions were honorable and the jewel deemed you fit to help. It seems to me, you have been giving the abilities of a demon." Kaede explained in a confident tone.

"What?" both Ipo and Kagome cried, shocked. They looked at each other then to Kaede again. "So...I'm a miko and a demon?"

"No...I don't think. Miko powers and demon blood cannot exist in the same body." she stared into the fire, thinking.

"Then how do you explain me?" Ipo grunted, wanting so bad to scream her frustrations.

"You are a miko but have only demon instincts and abilities. No blood." Inuyasha answered for Kaede in a 'duh' tone. Ipo glared at his back hatefully.

"It might also have to do with your bond with Kagome, Ipo. How you fought to protect her. Kagome is the Shikon no tama's new protector." Kaede looked to Ipo then Kagome.

"This is...crazy." Ipo mumbled then asked. "How do I change back...to human?"

"I do not know but the problem for now is that not only demons will come for the jewel, humans who have evil in their hearts will to. With all the violence in the world, it follows there will be those who seek the jewel's power to realize their greedy ambitions.

"Huh?" Kagome turned to gaze at Inuyasha. "Why are you here anyways?"

Inuyasha was lying on his side, a couple feet from the girls, his back facing them. He turned to give a dead pan look at her. "Give me the jewel." and turned back.

"Over our dead body, ass whipe." Ipo growled, moving closer to Kagome.

"It seems the holding power of the rosary is quite effective. Even if he gets near the Scared Jewel, we do not have to worry." Kaede assured them

"Why do you want the jewel anyways? You look awfully strong." Kagome opened her palm and looked to the jewel. "You don't really need it's power, do you?"

"He is only half demon." Kaede said.

Inuyasha punched the hut floors harshly, growling in anger as he glared at her. "You old hag! Who do you think you are, awnyway? Don't talk as if you know me!"

Kaede just stared at him a long moment. "Don't you understand? I guess it can't be helped. I am the younger sister of Kikyo, the one who put that spell on you. I am Kaede."

"So...you're that kid?" his voice was soft.

"Fifty years have passed and I have grown old." her hand gestured toward her body.

"And that means...Kikyo must be really old now too. Humans age so easily. That's the way it goes." he scoffed.

"My sister Kikyo...died." Kaede told him sadly and Inuyasha listened harder. "On the same day that she shot the spellbound arrow at you." she threw some wood in the fire place as Ipo and Kagome looked on sadly, just wanting to hug her.

"Heh, so that's how it went? She kicked the bucket, huh?" he scoffed and moved to lie on his side again.

"Don't be such a heartless bastard!" Ipo yelled heatedly, throwing a piece of wood at him. The piece connected to the back of his head and his face hit the floor.

"What the hell?" he jumped to his feet to glare at the girl.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is the reincarnation of my sister, Kikyo." Kaede explained.

"What?" Kagome asked surprised.

"It's not just your appearance or psychic powers but the fact you carried the jewel within yourself, that is irrefutable proof."

* * *

Kagome and Ipo walked along the dirt pathway from the village. Kagome held the jewel in the palm of her hand, which was attached to a necklace around her neck. "I must protect the jewel." she repeated what Kaede had said. Ipo grabbed her hand, smiling when Kagome looked at her. She knew, no matter what, Ipo would be there. They were family.

"So, it would stand to reason that if we find the well, we can go home...right?" Ipo asked hopefully.

"We can try." Kagome shrugged. Walking a bit more, they push through some bushes, never noticing the mercenaries that followed. Although, Ipo did get a horrific smell but she didn't know what it was. "Found it! The well!" before they could go another step, the mercenaries pounce on them, covering their mouths and grabbing them to drag the duo the short distance to a run down shack.

Kagome and Ipo were shoved into a room of an old, run down looking hut, stumbling and falling. "Oww!"

"Boss, I captured them, just like what you ordered!" one of the bandits announced.

"Both really have some strange clothes on. What's this flimsy wrap-around?" another grabs the skirt of Ipo and lifted it.

"Hey!" she jumped to her feet, shoving the man away. "Don't touch me!"

"Well, you asked for it! Exposing yourself like that!" another laughed.

"You wanna marry me?" the first bandit asked, gazing at Kagome.

"Get away from'er!" Ipo lashed out, kicking his leg and breaking it.

"Give me the jewel!" the boss told them in a slow and monotonous voice. The fat man trudged forward, unsheathing his sword. The mercenaries grab both girls, snickering. Instead of attacking the girls, the boss sliced three of his own men. Everyone gaped at the man in fear.

"B-boss?" one of the men fall to the floor.

"Made a mistake." he readies himself for another attack, the bandits ran away in fear. He swung the blade clumsily several times but all manage to dodge him. Going in for another, they all squatted then escaped in different directions.

Ipo grabbed Kagome's arm, pulling her away from the fat man as one of his violent blows hits one of the pillars and roof starts to collapse. "Get out! Find Kaede!" she pushed Kagome from the hut, making her stumble away and tripping over a branch. When she hit the ground, the necklace band snapped and the jewel rolled away.

"What is that god awful smell?" Ipo gagged, covering her nose. One of the buckles on the boss' clothes comes off, revealing a hole in the fat mans chest. Three piercing red eyes stare back, freaking her out to a whole new level.

Moving on pure instinct, she plunged her hand into the hole. From the back of hole in the mans chest, the crow fly out and through the window. Shivering in disgust, she pulled her hand back and watched as the man fell forward, the flesh disintegrating. "So...nasty."

As the crow flew out, the gleam from the sun reflected from the jewel. It swooped down, picking the jewel up in his beak. Inuyasha leapt into the clearing, seeing the crow and growled. "Follow me!" he pulled Kagome to her feet, noticing a quiver of bow and arrows leaning against the hut wall. Grabbing them, he pulled Kagome onto his back and took off after the crow.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Hurry and shoot that thing down!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Are you crazy? I've never used a bow in my life!" she screeched.

"The Corpse Crow survives by eating human flesh! With the Scared Jewel, it might transform!" just as the sentence left his mouth, the crow swallowed the jewel.

Kagome gasped, pointing at the demon then decided real quick to do as Inuyasha ask and notched an arrow. "Hit it!" the arrow ripped through the air, toward the crow, only to curve down, missing the crow by a good five feet. She cried out in disbelief then watched as the crow transformed.

"It's getting bigger!" Inuyasha dumped Kagome on the ground and ran after it. "Aim!" he yelled over his shoulder. Kagome fired another arrow and missed him again, pathetically. He cursed under his breath, silently concluding there was no way Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation.

The crow flew over a river in the village, several villagers walking on a bridge spanning across the river. With them was a woman and her young toddler. The crow swooped down, grasping the toddler and flew off with him in it's claws.

"My son!" the mother cried.

Inuyasha ran across on the bank of the river. "Looking for food already? Well, you'd better think about running away from me first! You can't hunt if you're bein' hunted!"

"No! Save the child!" Kagome yelled.

"I got'em!" Ipo rushed by, following closely behind Inuyasha.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha clawed at the crow's body. The pieces fell toward the river, toddler in tow, struggling to free himself. Ipo touched down on one side of the river bank, crouching and then sprang across, catching the boy and landing on the other side.

"Shokichi" the mother ran to her son, gathering him in her arms as Ipo stood happily to the side.

"Ma, I was so scared!" he cried then ran toward the strange miko and hugged her waist. "Thank you, sister." now he trotted back to his mother.

"Thank you, thank you so much." his mother smiled at her.

"It's okay, really." Ipo returned the smile.

The tranquility was short lived, from underwater, the pieces of the crow start to reattach and burst from the surface of the water. The still attached claw on the toddlers back tugged at him and he gasped in terror. "Damn!" she cursed.

Kagome watched a moment then began looking around for a weapon and seeing a villager with an bow and arrow. "May I?" he only looked at her questionably. "Humor me." nodding, he handed over the said objects. She notched yet another arrow and aimed at the silhouette.

"No way, she can't make it." Inuyasha leered, earning himself a dark look from Ipo.

"This time, for sure...I'll get it." she sounded more confident then she felt.

"Kags, tie the crows foot to the arrow!" Ipo yelled. Everyone looked at her oddly and she rolled her eyes. "The crows foot will be drawn!" she explained.

Nodding, Kagome did as she was told then shot it. The arrow flew threw the air, hitting the crow, shattering into pieces. The Scared Jewel in the glowered a bright light as it shattered into tiny pieces. "I did it!"

Inuyasha stared in disbelief at the site then at Kagome. "She...got it."

"But...what's that light?" she then asked. The light from the jewel suddenly dispersed in many directions.

"Oooo, that can't be good." Ipo muttered.

The group frolicked by the fallen pieces of the bird. "Where it is?" Inuyasha yelled, kicking the pieces away. "Are you sure it's here?"

"Yea, I felt it...but I wonder...what was that light?" the head of the crow suddenly appeared and cawed, flying toward Kagome to attack. Ipo rushed in front of her, before Inuyasha could move and clawed at the head. Once the head disappeared, a glowing fragment fell to the ground.

"Could this be..." Ipo knelt beside the fragment, just staring down at it a moment then picked it up. It glowed a bright pink between her fingers.

"Could this be...what?" Inuyasha asked, not liking the sound.

"A fragment of the Scared Jewel..." Kagome muttered, taking the piece when Ipo handed it over.

"Wh-what did you say?" Inuyasha's voice boomed through the valley.

"Stop barking, dog!" Ipo snapped, irritated with the boy.

After sending a glare toward the 'afro'ed' girl, he turned to Kaede. "What happened to the jewel?"

"The arrow to which Kagome attached the crows foot to, hit the beast and destroyed it but it also shattered the Sacred Jewel. In other words, the fragments have been scattered throughout all of Japan." Kaede said.

"This is all your fault!" Inuyasha whipped around, pointing accusingly to Ipo. "If you hadn't told her to tie the foot-"

"It would have flown off with it, idiot!" Ipo interrupted him, hands on hips.

"However!" Kaede stopped an argument between the two, short tempered people. "Should one fragment fall into evil hands, the destruction will be incalculable."

'It wasn't my fault...was it?' Kagome worried her lip and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. 'I sorta feel responsible.'.

"Kagome, Ipo, Inuyasha...you must use your combined strength to gather the fragments and restore the Sacred Jewel.

"Heh?" Kagome asked shocked.

"WHAT?" Ipo and Inuyasha exclaimed, glaring at one another, again. "Listen old hag! I'm one of the 'evil-doers' looking for the jewel!" Inuyasha pointed out.

"It cannot be helped." Kaede's tone held no room for argument.

"But...I...we have to go home!" Kagome cried.


	2. Back to the Future

Ok, I know this story is a bit...strange. So let me explain a thing or two. Ipo is a miko but because the jewel deemed her fit to protect Kagome, like she had been, it gave her the demonic abilities, only! She is not a demon, she is still human. Since the jewel had three major demons trapped inside, it 'leant' those facilities to her and her looks may change a bit. I'm not sure if I want her to keep it, after the jewel has been pieced together.

Also, I know it seems that Ipo and Inuyasha hate each other but…well, you'll find out in reading. Hehehe...enjoy!

I don't own any Inuyasha characters, expect Ipo!

* * *

_**Back to The Future!**_

They were dirty, bloody and all around gross. It was no shock to find Ipo and Kagome at the closest river, led by Kaede. The old woman was on the shore, fire burning brightly to keep her warm. The two gurls were suffering the task of bathing in ice cold water and were verbal about it.

"You've got to be kidding me! Even in Feudal Japan, there's no hot baths!" Kagome grunted, willing her body to stop shivering. "C-c-cuh-cuh."

"Come on Kags, just think of it as an adventure." Ipo chuckled stepping under the waterfall and automatically tensing. The water had goose bumps breaking out across her caramel colored skin and sending shivers up and down her spine. Steeling herself, her eyes opened to see Kagome glaring in her direction, so she forced a grin for the scowling girl. If one wished to be truthful, Ipo was use to this sort of treatment; cold showers, applying medicine to her own wounds, aggressive behavior.

Leaving in an orphanage was not the best homelife…but it could be worst.

"You're so crazy!" Kagome stomped her foot, hitting a slippery rock and tumbled over.

"Hahaha!" laughter burst from Ipo's throat before she could stop herself. Even Inuyasha, through they had no idea he was sitting in a tree, over looking them, was silently chuckling.

Kaede shook her head, smiling softly as she poked at the roaring. "Kagome, don't force it. "Come on out."

"No way! I'm nasty!" Kagome slapped the water around her, causing droplets to flew back into her face.

"Then stop whining!" Ipo trudged over to Kagome and ducked her under the water. The younger girl freaked, kicking out and knocking her 'attackers' legs from under her. The ringlet girl tumbled over, falling on Kagome and both were submerged in the icy depths of the river then came back up, gasping.

"Come on out girls, ye think it's been long enough." Kaede called out, waving them forward.

"Ok!" they answered, smiling and waving back. They trudged from the water, looking toward the bright sun. in the tree above them, thy noticed Inuyasha sitting there, staring back at them innocently. "Aaaaahhhh! SIT!" Kagome screeched

"Ah, so you are here, Inuyasha?" Kaede looked to the crater that housed a moaning Inuyasha.

"Damn, I'd forgotten about the subjudawhatchaamacallit." his comment was muffled.

Ipo tugged Kagome behind a bush and both dressed in the priestess garb. When done, they pulled their hair into low ponytails and walked out. "Keep ya eyes to yourself, pervert!" Ipo growled, stepping over to cross over to Kaede.

"Huh? Keh! Idiot! All I was doing was-"

"Trying to steal the Scared Jewel. Yes, we know." Kagome cut him off, rolling her eyes.

"Then why ask?" he snorted, jumping from the hole.

"No one did, ass." Ipo snapped.

"Ipo, Inuyasha." Kaede sighed, stepping between the two. Who knew the two, a human miko and a half demon, would fight like cats and dogs. "The future looks very bleak...ye three need to combine forces. Without the ability to see the fragments, the is no way all the fragments will be found."

Ipo let her hard glaze slid from the half demon to the old miko then Kagome. "If Kags goes, I go."

"And I'm tellin' you that if it's for the sake of the Scared Jewel, I'll put up with the dumb girl, so stop worryin'!" Inuyasha snapped.

"If you don't stop insulting my lil' sister, I'm gonna give you something to cry about." Kagome looked between Inuyasha and Ipo then to Kaede and sighed. She knew Ipo was protective over her but this...it was crazy.

"Oh yea? Whatcha gonna do?" he pushed.

"I don't need a sit command to hurt you, don't forget it." turning her back to him, she took Kagome's arm. "Come on, the quicker we get this done, the quicker we can _come back_." she bit out the last couple words.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"Home!" she rounded on him, a fire blazing in her brown eyes. "We have stuff to handle before starting this journey. We are gonna try to go home." before he could complain or disagree, they started for the well.

"Wait! You can't just-"

"Inuyasha." Kaede tone made him stop and wheel around to face her. "Let them go." was all she said and started for the village.

Inuyasha turned back, glaring at Ipo's back and as if knowing what she did, flipped him the bird but didn't stop or spare him a glance.

* * *

"Hmmmm." Ipo sighed happily as she slid into the warm bath water, after washing the soap from her hair. The past couple days had been...interesting to say the least. When they had left to come home, Inuyasha was right behind them, yelling about some attack. They had gone back, met and fought 'Yura of the Demon Hair'. And she was no light weight, no matter what she looked like. She also had this thing for hair and it annoyed the hell out of them.

After placing some well placed hits, they had defeated her, Kagome plunging an arrow in a red skull, on the top of a pile, that controlled the hair. Inuyasha had been run through, a couple of times and Ipo, she was about in the same condition, if not worst. She was new to the whole demonic thing so it took a bit getting use to. She still had to learn to control her miko powers.

Finally, after spending a night in Kaede's hut, bandaged, the two had limped back. Another day and Ipo was moving around, feeling better then she had in a long time. So her and Kagome had snuck to her home, the local orphanage to gather all her things. Luckily, they hadn't ran into the mistress or any kids, which was odd, now that she could think on about it.

She shrugged, not really caring the reason. She was not going back to that hell whole if she could help it. There was no telling when this jewel hunt would end. Plus, with her new senses, the smells of this place...they were to much. She almost vomited when they stepped from the well house.

***flashback***

_Kagome was the first to reach the bone eaters well, sitting on the lip as she stared into the darkness. 'That's how we got here, through the dry well.' her gaze shifts to Ipo who was walking calmly up to her. 'I'm sure we can go back from here.'_

"_Ready?" Ipo jumps up beside her, squatting so she came eye level Kagome. Sighing, she nodded a little and smiled. "Alright, together-" whatever she was going to say was cut off as she stood quickly, throwing a look over her shoulder. Nobody stood there but she could feel a great presence and smelt...something strangely like lemons._

"_Ipo?" Kagome whispered, her eyes darting around the clearing. She to felt something, a tingling on the back on her neck and in the pit of her stomach._

_Ipo turned back to her, mouth opened to say something but then she noticed the hair that surrounded the clearing. 'Hair?' a feeling, like on in the hut with the dead man, sat into her stomach. "Kags, go ahead and jump in."_

"_What? What about you?" she questioned but received no answer. Instead, Ipo gave her a great shove and she tumbled in. "IPO!" the blue light surrounds her and her scent is gone from the Feudal era._

"_Now why did you do that?" giggled a female voice._

_Ipo spun to the voice, eyes narrowed. "Does not concern you." she spat._

"_Hm, how rude." she then pouted._

"_What do you want?" Ipo was not falling for the bait._

"_You're a strange little human, aren't you." she sauntered forward, the short black, sleeves kimono swishing around her thighs. Her maroon eyes pierced the humans and her black hair bobbed around her chin. "I am 'Yura of the Demon Hair' but I suppose it is a waste to tell you. You're life is to end soon." an evil giggle escaped her painted lips._

"_Hn." was the only, cold response she was rewarded with._

"_Not to talkative, are you?" she frowned but then shrugged as she waved a hand. Upon closer inspection, Ipo could see the hairs twined around her fingers. A flash of metal to her side made her turn her head, a sword was flying at her. Ipo flipped back, landing on the well lip, in a crouched position. "Hm, how is it you radiate demonic energy but are so...plainly human?"_

"_Silly, silly, silly little demon." Ipo laughed, unhumorously in her face. Yura grew angry at the wench's taunting and sent the sword at her again. "See ya soon." and with that, she jumped into the well, disappearing into the blue light._

_When she emerged again into the well, she and to smack a hand over her mouth and nose. It smelled horrid. It was almost as if she could taste it. "Disgusting."_

"_Ipo?" Kagome peered into the well, a look of happiness, relief and annoyance on her face. "What happened? Why did you push me in?"_

"_I was attacked by a demon...Yura of the Demon Hair."_

***End Flashback***

After they had gone into the house, washed and fed themselves, they had sat down with Racihio, Kagome's mother. They told her of everything that happened, the jewel coming from Kagome's body, both being miko's and the demonic abilities that had been bestowed upon Ipo. Gramps then spent another hour throwing sultras at the annoyed Japanese-Hawaiian girl.

Then they talked about them going back to the Feudal era and schooling. There wasn't really anything that kept Ipo there, she was an orphan and she already hated the her home. Plus, she had already declared wherever Kagome went, she went. So, instead, Ipo was enjoying her last shower/bath in, what she could only guess would be long time. While she soaked there, the same image replayed through her head, when Kagome stabbed the skull and the priceless look on Inuyasha's face. A smirk stretched her busted lip.

_**Knock, knock, knock!**_

Ipo glanced toward the door, a bored expression on her face. "Yes?"

"Come on, we need to get back soon!" Kagome called through the door.

She moaned, completely covering herself in the warm water then pushed up. "Alright, I'm coming!" water dripped form the ends of her hair and hands as she reached out to grab the towel and wrap herself. Her body protested the entire walk to the counter, where her clothes waited.

Reaching up, she the condensation from the mirror to stare at herself a moment. Her looks had changed, after waking from a long sleep when returning, her appearance took on a more... demonic look? Her ears had grown pointed, reminding her of elf ears. Sometime during her sleep two teeth fallen from her mouth but now, they had been replaced with fangs. Instead of regular human hands, she had claws. It was something to awaken to but now, she was use to it.

"Hehehe." she ran her tongue over one fang then the other. Is was pretty awesome or so she thought...and Souta. He asked a million and one questions. '_Alright, better get out, before Kags breaks the door down._' drying off, she dressed in faded blue jeans and a gray tank then left.

Kagome was lazily sat on her bed, in the school uniform again. She was staring out the window to clear blue skies. "'bout time." she yawned, her head rolling to look at her..

"Kags...change from your uniform." Ipo rolled her eyes, grinning as she closed her bag off.

"Why?" she looked down at her outfit then to Ipo.

"There's no reason to wear it and plus, we'll be going around Feudal Japan. If it doesn't look good to walk around, dressed like a common...whore." a black brow raised as Kagome gaped at her. "What...it's true...now, go change." she pointed to the closest.

"Fine." Kagome grumbled, moving to the closest to grab a pair of black jeans and a green tee. She slid from the room and to the bathroom while Ipo plopped down on her bed, sprawled across. Kagome came back in, dropping her uniform on the bed. "Come on." together they walked down.

"Girls." Racihio greeted them in the kitchen with gramps and Souta. "We packed you some food for the road." she held out a medium pink bag.

"Thanks mom." Kagome grinned, hugging her and taking the bag.

"Yea, thanks, mamma." Ipo chuckled, hugging her as well. Then she moved on to Souta, pulling him into a tight embrace and dropped a kiss on his head.

"Ewwwww, Ipo!" he struggled to free himself, earning himself a laugh from said girl.

"Love you to, bro." winking at him, she turned to gramps, eyeing the old man suspiciously. "You're not gonna try to throw sultras on me, are ya?" a shy smile passed his face and he shook his head. "Alright." laughing, she hugged him as well.

"You two be careful, right?" Racihio looked from one girl to the other.

"Of course." they answered in unison.

"And come back." Souta added.

"Yup." they grinned at him.

With their last goodbyes, they walked to the well house, bike at Kagome's side and stared into the well for a long moment. "This starts the journey." Kagome muttered and looked at Ipo. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, now quit stalling." grinning she grabbed Kagome with one hand and the bike with other and jumped in. The light surrounded all the objects and in a flash, they were in Feudal Japan. Once they were settled on the ground safely, Ipo jumped from the well with the bike then went back to take Kagome.

"It's such a lovely morning!" Kagome grinned, taking a big whiff.

"Yes it is." Ipo agreed, throwing her arms wide and laughed. "Come on, let's race!" she exclaimed, already running for the village.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Kagome called after her, biking as if her life depended on it.

Once the duo had gotten closer to the village, Ipo announced that Inuyasha was sitting up in one of the trees. Racihio had given Kagome a first aid kit and she wanted to use it to help Inuyasha, because of his battle injuries. They were currently battling it out while Ipo stood off to the side, grinning. She was feisty and stubborn when need be.

"Tend to my wound? Forget it!" Inuyasha shook his had stubbornly.

"No, it's a serious wound, get down here." she commanded.

"No!" he replied in a child-like manner, having Ipo roll her eyes.

"SIT!" he collided with the ground and insistently, Kagome jumped him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ipo laughed, leaning against a tree to support herself.

Kagome kept the first aid kit under her arm while shooting her 'sister' a dark look. "What else, tending to his wounds. He's been through the mill, cut up, beat up and mangled." she replied smartly.

"Let's get this clear, I was the winner!" Inuyasha growled from under Kagome.

"No use in fighting her!" Ipo warned with a goofy grin as he glared at her.

Kaede walked the path, a couple kids following. Her arm was bandaged from the battle as well. "Priestess Kaede, how is your arm?" a little girl asked.

"It's much better now." she answered with a smile.

"I hope the fragments of the Scared Jewel can be found soon." another girl pouted.

Kaede laughed softly with the children, looking fondly upon them. "Soon, probably not but they will be found. But if Inuyasha and Ipo could get along for a while longer, that would be a big help to Kagome." he sighed.

The first little girl laughed, pointing through some bushes. "Looks like they're getting along." the old woman stepped through the bushes to see Kagome sitting on top of Inuyasha, grabbing onto his haori as Ipo was rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Just undress!" Kagome demanded.

"Cut it out!" Inuyasha tried to pry her hands off.

"Hahahaha!" Ipo's face was red from lack of oxygen.

"Undress!" she growled.

Kaede slapped her hands on the children's faces. "Do not look!"

All three heads turn to the voice to see Kaede and the three kids. "It seems you two are starting to get along." she sweat dropped. Another round of laughter erupted from Ipo as Inuyasha and Kagome scramble away from each other, stumbling out words.

"Oh sweet jesus...that was funny." Ipo whipped the tears from her eyes and stands, brushing the dirt from her clothes then proceeded to help Kagome.

"Can't you understand that my body is different?" Inuyasha pulled his haori from his chest to show the crazed teen his unmarred flesh.

"Huh? It's already healed?" she murmurs then turns to Ipo, brow cocked.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What about your wounds?" her arms crossed over her chest.

Ipo shrugged carelessly, lifting her the tank from her stomach, were her worst wound had been. "They kindof...disappeared the day we got back."

"Really?" her eyes narrowed.

Ipo rolled her eyes, hands going to her hips. "Yes...guess it was that demonic ability thing."

"That terrible injury is healed...and not even a scar! Amazing!" Kaede said in wonderment.

"Don't compare me to mortals!" Inuyasha snorted then went to rearrange his clothes. "Oww!" looking to his chest, he saw a bulging eyed flea, feeding on his blood, getting alittle bigger.

"Greetings master Inuyasha." the flea exclaimed, looking up at him.

Inuyasha slapped the flea then pulled his hand back, staring at the flattened version on his palm. "Why, if it ain't ol' Myoga the flea?"

That evening found the small group once again inside Kaede's hut as the children of the village examine Kagome's bike in awe. Myoga sat, staring into the fire as it cast shadows across his face. Periodically, he would glance to Ipo, she was a strange case. A human miko with demonic looks and abilities. It was interesting.

"So, men are trying to break into my old mans tomb?" Inuyasha asked, uninterested, cutting into the silence.

"I, Myoga, protector of the tomb, could no longer bear and here I am." his chest puffed out proudly.

"You abandoned the tomb and ran away!" Inuyasha accused.

"But that tomb was just a stone. The urn itself is in another location." he told them in a quiet voice.

"Where?" Ipo asked.

The flea shrugged, crossing his arms. "Well, I do not know myself." he admitted.

"And you call yourself a tomb protector!" Inuyasha exclaimed, earning a right hard smack in the back of the head from Ipo. He growled which earned him one as well.

"Inuyasha, I have heard that your father was a phantom dog that once ruled over the western region." Kaede told him.

The hanyou only shrugged and rested his face in his hands. "Don't really remember'im."

Myoga's features lit up at the prospect of talking about Inutashio, the great dog general. "He was a magnificent and powerful demon and his blood was so flavorful. Master Inuyasha has inherited the tasty blood from his father."

Ipo looked from Inuyasha then to Myoga. "And his mother?"

"His mother was very beautiful-" whatever the poor flea was going was cut off when Inuyasha stomped on him and twisted his heel angrily then left.

"Did I say something to anger him?" she questioned in a quiet voice.

"Hmmm, I don't know." both Kagome and Kaede answered.

"Master Inuyasha is always like that when the subject turns to his mother. He lost her as a child." Myoga explained.

Ipo sat there a moment, silently stewing in her thoughts then stood to follow him. Kaede and Myoga watched with curious expressions then turned to Kagome. She was watching as well, biting her lip then looked to the floor. "Ipo...she's an orphan. Her parents passed when she was just a baby. She's lived in an orphanage for fifteen years..."

Inuyasha was sitting in his favorite tree, staring into space and looking pissed off. '_Why mother, why?_' he lifted his face to the moon, watching as a couple clouds floated through the sky but didn't block the moon light. Ipo paused at the base of the tree, looking up. "Come to make fun of me?" he snapped.

Ipo sighed softly then bent her knees to jump onto a branch across from him. "No." his eyes lifted to her face. "I came to say...I'm...s-s-sorry." there, she forced it out. He even seemed surprised to hear that. "Look, I know what's it like to not have parents...at least you had your mother for a couple years. I don't even know my parents names." finally, she looked up, meeting his eyes.

"How?" was all he asked.

"My parents died when I was a baby." she started with a shrug, turning to lean against the tree trunk. "I've been raised in an orphanage, teased and beat because of what I am. Taught myself to fight and was pretty good at it. I'm a half-breed...not the same as you but still in the same sense. I'm Japanese and Hawaiian." she explained with a shrug then thrust her hand out. "Truce?" a brow raised.

After just staring at her a moment, Inuyasha took the offered hand. "For now."

"For now." she grinned.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew by, lifting black and silver hair. Both jumped to the ground, crouching low in the tall grass to stare at the sky, just as the clouds parted. A silhouette of a palanquin floated across the sky, backlit by the moon. Several ugly little creatures guard the wood ride as the screen flew open, exposing a chained woman. Inuyasha took a step forward, surprise registering on his face.

"Inuyasha?" Ipo grabbed the sleeve of his haori and tugged him back. '_Who's the woman?_' she was beautiful and dressed in fine silks.

"M-my mother." he said softly.

"Mother? It can't be, you said your mother was dead!" she pointed out but he was ignoring her.

The woman turned to look back at the duo, gasping when her dark eyes landed on the silver haired dog boy. "Inuyasha?" the chains tightened and she cried out in pain.

"Mom!" breaking free of Ipo's grasp, he ran forward.

"Inuyasha!" both women cried at the same time.

The palanquin flew toward a cloud swirl in the sky from which a gigantic demon claw reached out, smashing into said object. More demons appear with eerie red eyes, among the clouds and clenching Inuyasha's mother tightly in his fist. The woman looked unconscious.

"You!" Inuyasha leaped into the air but a torrent of fire surged by him suddenly. "Damn!" from above the half demon, a green imp was revealed. He was standing on the arm of the huge demon. Inuyasha landed, cursing the imp, just as a regal looking man appeared. He stood tall, long silver hair flowing behind him and pale skin that gleamed with the moonlight.

"Jaken?" the regal looking man/demon called out.

"Yes milord?" the imp looked up at him.

"We kill him after our business is done." he told him in a cold, emotionless tone.

"Yes milord!" he nodded quickly.

"You...Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled.

"Admirable...so you remember your older brother." Sesshoumaru cocked a brow then let those golden orbs slid to the girl by his side. "A mortal girl? It suits you to stick to humans." something was off about her but he pushed it aside. She was not his concern.

That statement caused a growl from said girl, her eyes flashing in annoyance. "Mind not talkin' about me like I ain't standing right'ere?" she glared at the demon.

"Stupid human! How dare you speak to Lord Sesshoumaru so commonly!" the imp screamed, swinging his staff at her but Ipo was quicker, jumping up to stand on the head of the staff. That seemed to surprise Jaken but Sesshoumaru's brow only rose. '_She's not completely human...I don't think._' Jaken noted.

"Nasty little thing." she scowled, bringing her leg back and kicking the toad far, far, away. With that done, she hoped to the ground and turned to face Inuyasha and his brother.

"Disgusting beasts called humans. To be a half demon, whose mother is a human is a disgrace to all our kind!" he looked down his nose to Ipo with a cold look but she only glared back. She really didn't like this Sesshoumaru.

"You come all this way to just tel me that?" Inuyasha yelled, clinching his fist.

"Fool! I am not so idle as that! I came to ask you the location of our father's grave" he hissed.

"Grave? Who knows?" Inuyasha scoffed. "I don't what you're talking about."

"Hn. I see. Then it can't be helped. Your mother will suffer for it." Sesshoumaru whipped the giant demon, who winced in pain and clinched his fist, thus hurting Inuyasha's mother. The hanyou stepped toward her, growling but stopped when Ipo grabbed his sleeve again. '_The human seems to have some effect on him._' the demon lord noted with what he could only explain as annoyance.

"Are you stupid?" Ipo growled, yanking him around to face her. "Your mamma died a long time ago! It's a trick."

"Trick, huh?" Sesshoumaru asked in a bored tone.

"Do you not understand, stupid human?" Jaken appeared from no where's, startling the miko/demon. "Bringing dead spirts from the underworld is a simple task for someone as great as Lord Sesshoumaru. He was so kind as to give her flesh! Her own son won't-"

Ipo cut off Jaken's rant as she hit the imp. "Shut up! You cannot bring back the dead! No matter how much you want to!" a growl rumbled her chest.

"Inuyasha!" his mother cried, a hand raising, stretching out to him. Inuyasha just stared at Ipo then looked to the woman. '_It's not a trick?_' he wanted so bad to believe, for her to be alive again. "I have returned from death!" she assured him. The little demon imps tugged at the chains and she faints from the pain.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" he leaped into the air and clawed at the giant's hand, cutting it in two. The fist clenching his mother fell to the ground, the demon growled in pain. The imps that tugged at the chains flee once they land on the ground.

"Ipo, take my mother and go!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, how much of an idiot are you!" Ipo snapped, making all demons look at her. "She's NOT your mother!" this was getting frustrating, he just ignored everything she said and she wanted to smack him in the head. "If anyone knows how you feel right now, I would but you cannot bring the dead back. No manner how strong they THINK they are!"

"Why you fifthly human!" Jaken screeched, jumping up and down and shaking his staff.

"Shut up!" she sent the imp flying across the lands again.

"I grow inpatient." Sesshoumaru growled, whipping the demon again. The beast growled in pain defenselessly but did not move. "You hopeless imbecile." he cruelly whipped the demon's again, this time in the face. If this _Ipo _kept yelling at him, Inuyasha would never fall for the plan. She was smarter then most humans.

"Mother!" Inuyasha ran toward her as the demon reached for her.

"Inuyasha!" she cried.

Inuyasha blocked the demons hand, the intended attack landing on his back instead. She gasped as the demon came back for a second attack but Ipo lunched over their prone forms, attacking the demon.

"Ugly son a bitch!" she pulled her clawed hand back then scratched him across the face. Five long, deep gashes appeared in her place and he stumbled back, falling over. Then she wheeled around to glare at Sesshoumaru. "And you ought to be ashamed." she pointed at him and jumped back to stand beside Inuyasha and his mother. The woman held out a white glowing orb, which enlarged to swallow the trio.

The group appeared, unconscious, lying in a serene and enchanted garden, next to a pond. Inuyasha was the firs to wake, groaning as he clutched his head. _'What happened? Where am I?_' he looked around the area, a feeling of home settling in. This place looked familiar.

From behind, his mother walked to embrace him. "We are at the border of the spirit world. I must return."

"The spirt world?" he asked softly then sighed. "Yes...you are dead, after all." he turned to see her walk away then glanced to Ipo who lie, still unconscious. After staring at her a moment, he turned to follow his mother and together they walked further on the grass, next to the pond.

Now, she turned to the hanyou, smiling as she looked him over. "Inuyasha...how you have grown."

Inuyasha shot her a spiteful look and pouted. "Of course! I was just a little kid when you died."

"It was a violent age and I left you, all alone with no one to care for you. Forgive me." she paused to turn to Inuyasha. "How you must have suffered."

Inuyasha faced her as well, crossing his arms. "It wasn't your fault."

Ipo stirred from her slumber, blinking away the blurriness. '_Huh? What's going on?_' she asked herself, raising her eyes. '_Inuyasha?_' he was standing, facing the imposter and tried to sit up but her body wouldn't budge. '_Wh-what's going on? Why can't I move?_' slowly, her eyes fall to the pond where she could see their reflections. The woman...she had no face! '_Inuyasha! Why can't I move? Or talk?_'

"Mother." Inuyasha said softly as she walked to his side.

"Parting is so sad, Inuyasha." she frowned and he nodded his head in agreement, afraid to speak.

'_Inuyasha, she's not your mother!'_ Ipo's mind roared. Mother and son face each other but there are no facial features on her face.

"Inuyasah...I must return to the netherworld." she told him.

"Oh...must you go?" he pouted childishly. She held up a lotus flower in her hand, both watching as it drifted to the pond and created a ripple effect. He kneeled by the lake bank as an image is formed. It was of Inuyasha when he was a child, playing with a ball. There was a woman standing off to the side, watching him and when he noticed her, threw the ball and ran for her. She held him from behind, snugly.

"That's when I was a kid." he said softly.

"So you remember! When you were a child, I often embraced you like that." she hugged him as she did in the memory. "Good boy...let me hold you tight." he turned to her, a dreamy look on his face and they hug again. "I won't let go." her hands snick into his back. "Become one with me."

Inuyasha winced in pain, his eyes closing. "Mother...?" then he lost consciousness.

'_Inuyasha! Crap...I have to do something!_' Ipo was becoming frantic but her mind stilled a moment as chains appear over her body. The imps from the imposter mother faded into view. Darkness began to fade across the pond and slowly, the garden died out, skeletons of animals appeared. She was now looking at a desolate swamp. '_This is...all an illusion?_' she was surprised but that was ended rudely as her eyes narrowed and she growled. '_That no good...ugh...I'm gonna rip someone apart._'

Suddenly, Myoga hopped on Ipo's prone body, stopping on her cheek. "Ipo! Snap out of it!" he stumbled a bit, the growl she let out shook her body. "Who would have thought the one looking for the tomb would be master Sesshoumaru."

"I'm gonna rip him an new ass." she growled but still immobile. "Myoga...do you know how to break the chains?"

"Poor thing, you're all chained up and unable to move. I'll undo the spell in a moment." he just now noticed her exposed neck and cheek. "Hm, looks delicious." then he started to suck blood from her cheek.

Ipo smacked her cheek, effectively smashing Myoga. "Thanks Myoga." she dead panned, letting the little flea fall from her hand. The imps around her flee from the scene. A thump made her look to her right, seeing Jaken roll up on land in a small boat. Then she glanced to Inuyasha, her eyes widened in shock and awe. Half his face and body had sunken into the false mother.

"My boy...my dear soon." she cooed.

Jaken jumped from the boat, scurrying over to the two. "Hey you! Un-mother!" he clubbed her with his staff, chipping some flesh of her face. "What's the use of sucking the breath out of him?" he demanded angrily.

"Master Jaken!" she gasped.

"What you do to him later is no concern to us! But first, you must get the information out of him! The location of the tomb of the great dog general!" he spat.

Ipo ducked behind a large boulder and looked around it at them. "Jaken...he's a henchmen to that bitch ass Sesshoumaru?"

"The human head staff...you must watch it." Myoga warned and she nodded firmly.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" the un-mother called out to him, sinking deeper into her flesh. "Please, remember. Where is your father's tomb?" she asked.

"I don't...know." he answered, thinking hard on the question.

"Think harder! Open up your heart to me." she told him. Inside of Inuyasha head, she could see a black pearl. "What's that?"

"The black pearl in the right..." he whispered.

"The black pearl is in the right? That's not enough to go on! Find out more!" he demanded fiercely.

"Master Jaken, if I delve any deeper, this boy's spirt will be broken." she pleaded.

"So what, just do it!" he shook his staff at her.

The un-mother gasped then nodded. "There, there." she hugged him closer. Inuyasha started to struggle, gasping fro air.

"Hey, not yet! Hurry or I will face the wrath of Lord Sesshoumaru!" he yelled.

"You should be worried at what's about to happen to you." Ipo stepped on the imp and snatched his staff. She then knocks him in the water with the staff, just as the inu mother got up to try and escape. "Get back here!" she leaped toward her, swinging the staff to rip half her face away. Gripping Inuyasha's hair, she started to pull back, trying to force him from the demon's body.

Myoga hopped on her shoulder, jumping up and down. "You must awaken Master Inuyasha's spirt!"

"Spirt?" she asked confused. "How the hell did I do that?"

"The demon is the un-mother. She was created by the forlorn spirts of mothers who lost children to famine or war. If you reawaken the spirt that's under the spell of the un-mother, his body will be released!" he explained.

"That's not helping any, Myoga!" she gaped in horror as Inuyasha is almost inside the demon. Her hand released his silver locks and the only thing left was his arm.

"Oh joy...you and mother will soon be one." the un-mother cheered.

"Crap, crap, crap." Ipo began looking for a weapon, any weapon when she seen the image in the pond. "Is that...Inuyasha as a...child?"

"Yes! That is the work of the demon!" Myoga agreed.

'_So, if I erase the image then..._' she ran into the water, using the staff to disturb the reflection. "Inuyasha, wake up!" the un-mother shrieked as Inuyasha fell to the ground. "Dude, you okay?" she helped bring him to his feet.

"Damn! Damn it to hell. How dare they...use my mother like that?" he growled.

"It was Jaken and your brother." she told him.

"What!" he roared. Ipo gestured behind him and he turned to see Sesshoumaru walking toward them.

"Inuyasha, I know where the tomb is." he stopped before the friends.

"What? Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled but anything else he was going to say was cut off but the hand gripping his neck, Sesshoumaru standing before him. "Why you!"

"I never imagined it would be there. Very clever, that father would pick such a place. The black pearl in the right...father didn't want anyone to disturb his resting place do he hid his tomb there." again, his eyes slid to stilled human, making sure she made no move.

"You..." he grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand, nails digging into the flesh. "What kind of nonsense are you talking about?" instead of answering, the full demon held up two fingers, a yellow spark emitting from the ends and dove into the right eye. Inuyasha's groaning in pain.

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga gasped.

Sesshoumaru pulled his fingers back, as a black orb was extracted from Inuyasha's iris. Once he held said item, he let the hanyou fall on his butt. A hand raised to cover said eye, in pain. Ipo let out another growl and took a step toward him but Inuyasha grabbed her arm

"Visible but invisible. The true protector of the grave cannot be seen and...it is the black pearl imbedded in your right eye." Sesshoumaru scoffed, glancing to the pearl.

Inuyasha lowered his hand, revealing his missing iris. "And for that...you tricked me with my dead mother's image...!"

"It was a joke." he replied simply, unblinking and uninterested.

"A joke! That's one hell of a joke!" Ipo barked and pushed Inuyasha aside, attacking Sesshoumaru. (I know, I know...not a smart move!) Her clawed hand met the hard, cold ground of where the demon had been standing. He hoovered a few feet above her, eyes narrowed at her audacity and she used this as her chance. Springing up on her hand, she pushed herself into a spin, her feet connecting to his stomach.

Inuyasha, Myoga and Jaken stared at the human with wide eyes and mouths agape. The sudden attack caught the demon lord by surprise, the pearl falling to the ground. Ipo scooped it up, grabbed Inuyasha's arm and started running, before Sesshoumaru even had the chance react.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken shrieked, still in surprise that a lowly human was able to land an attack on the all powerful dog demon.

"You...you..." was all Inuyasha could say.

"Yes, yes. I know. Now, run quicker. I get the distinct feeling I might die I he catches me." she looked over at him.

"Yea...you probably will." Myoga agreed.

"You're not helping any!" both yelled at him but then Ipo looked to the pearl and frowned. "How do we get in this thing?" she asked.

"Why would I know?" Inuyasha snorted.

"He's your dad!" Ipo rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Give me the stupid jewel!" as soon as she set the pearl in his hand, it started to glow. "Uh?" both looked at each other, confused then to the jewel. Then, just like that, they were sucked into the pearl, said item fell to the forest floor.


	3. The Battle for Tetsusaiga!

'_I swear...this doesn't happen every day._' Ipo sweat dropped as she tumbled through a portal. She had to close her eyes, she was becoming sick to her stomach. '_Atleast I'm not wearing a skirt._' she added, seconds before she crashed into a body. Eyes snapped open to stare Inuyasha in the face and she reared back. "Er...sorry?" at that moment, they reached the end of the vortex and was spit into another world.

The sky above them was a clear blue, desolate and rocky landscape all around. Below them was a gigantic skull of an animal in the middle of a large island. Under the skull was armor of sorts that sprang out at least a mile from each side.

Snapping from the awe of the place, Ipo and Inuyasha began jumping from the cliff sides to the shoulder armor. Inuyasha glanced up to the large skull, an unreadable look on his face. "Father..."

"Father? This is your dad?" her brow rose as she looked to the large skull.

"Can't you tell?" he retorted.

"Yea, cause it's everyday I see a set of big ass bones just lying around." she replied tartly.

Myoga decided at this time to chime in. "His father was a phantom of incomparable stature. And here he is, in his truest form, undisguised." he went quiet in thought. "The treasured sword imbedded in his bones, that is what Master Sesshoumaru is after."

"Well then, let's beat him there." Ipo nodded and started down for the mouth of the skull.

"She's going to get herself killed." Inuyasha shook his head but followed her down.

They stopped in the ribcage of his father, Myoga directing them. Off to the side was a golden pedestal with a rusty and chipped sword embedded in the middle. "That's...the sword?" Ipo asked, head cocking to the side.

"Tetsusaiga." Myoga mumbled. "You were meant to inherit the sword, Master Inuyasha. The fact the tomb was entrusted to you is proof of that."

Ipo eyed the pedestal a moment, before taking a step toward it. A strange power radiated off it and she wasn't sure if she sensed it because she was a miko or because her demonic abilities. A sudden tingle at the back of her neck had her straighten quickly and jump aside. As she landed on a rib, hand wrapping around the large bone and hanging off, she glanced back to see Sesshoumaru standing in her previous spot, a claw buried in the bones.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk." he growled dangerously low and she could almost feel it in her own body. "Somebodies got a temper." She sang, a smug look on her face.

"Master Inuyasha! Pull the sword free!" Myoga yelled.

"Shut up!" he scoffed.

"Inuyasha." Ipo growled, launching herself over Sesshoumaru's head and landed beside the hanyou and flea. "Just draw the stupid sword."

Grumbling, he moved to the pedestal and gripped the handle. His hand passed a barrier of sorts, yellow energy crackling around said appendage. "I knew it, Tetsusaiga was destined to belong to Master Inuyasha!" the flea cheered. Inuyasha clenched his teeth, pulling with all this strength and a glow emitted from around the sword. Slowly, the light dissipates but the sword remained embedded in place.

"Huh?" Inuyasha picked up Myoga, squeezing him between his thumb and forefinger, his brow twitching. "I couldn't pull it out."

"Wh-why?" Myoga stuttered.

"Let's cut the comedy." Sesshouamru flew at his half brother, who managed to dodge and sprint away. However, Sesshoumaru caught up and effortlessly pinned him onto the ribcage wall. "My poison claws will sublimate you!" a green glow breathed off his hand as it charged forward. At the last minute, Inuyasha broke away, the hand striking the wall instead. Part of wall melted to form a hole which gradually got bigger.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, let me assist!" Jaken called, as he watched Sesshoumaru run parallel with his brother and whip him.

Ipo glared at him and jumped forward, tackling the imp. "You coward!" she then jumped to her feet.

"What? Take that!" he swung his staff at her but she skid back on her toes and slashed at him, catching his right shoulder. "Why you little wench!"

"Ha, weren't expecting that, were ya?" she taunted, jumping away again to unknowingly land on the golden pedestal when he swung the staff again. "Is that all you do, swung that puny little staff at me?"

"You wretched little human!" the staff turned to the old man facing her and dropped open his mouth. A ball of fire shot toward her, brown eyes widened and she jumped up, her hand gripping the sword handle and holding herself in a handstand, her feet in '4' form.

The fire surrounded the sword in a ring for a few moments then extinguished. Ipo came back down, pulling her arm forward, to attack him but instead, pulled the sword free. Everybody froze, the tip of the sword inches from Jaken's face. Her eyes went to the blade, blinking in surprise then the inu brothers. "Uh...sorry?" the three demons stared at her in incredulity. "What?"

"Im-impossible! How could a mere mortal...?" Jaken just stared, still in awe.

"Yea and I ain't exactly been normal since coming here." Ipo snapped.

With Sesshoumaru's attention on the girl, Inuyasha saw his chance and clawed at him. "Shouldn't have looked away!"

Unfortunately, for Inuyasha, he was able to dodge the attack and zoomed to stand before Ipo. "Just what are you? How were you able to draw the sword." maybe his earlier objective to ignore the girl had been a wrong one. She was not like other human women he had seen, she didn't dress like them. He knew from a simple sniff, she was no normal human. '_Hn._' he would have to keep an eye on her. Her aura coiled against his own, an odd strength in it.

"I'm just a special kind of gal." Ipo replied haughtily, moving the sword in a defensive position before her.

"I guess he's no longer interested in you and your life's been spared, huh?" Myoga let a breath out in relief.

"Fool." Inuyasha hissed then turned to Sesshoumaru and Ipo. "Sesshoumaru! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with you!"

"You couldn't draw the sword Inuyasha and yet, she had no trouble. You expect me to let her go?" his brow cocked.

"You don't really have a say in the matter." Ipo announced sharply, stepping away from him. The next moment went in slow motion, his clawed hand shooting toward her. '_Move!_' her mind roared and she side stepped at the last minute, watching his arm, eye level, pass inches from her face. It punctured the wall and her head snapped back to glare at him.

Inuyasha's voice cut into her musings, he was yelling something but it was muffled in her ears. Finally, time caught up to itself and the words became clear. "Run!" her brow twitched, both hands shot out so her palms hit his chest and forced him back while zapping him at the same time.

'_Holy power…she's a miko?_' Sesshoumaru wondered silently, keeping his surprise under wraps. Knees bending, he crotched and dug a hand into the ground to leave long, deep gashes in his wake. The fact of her being a miko shouldn't have forced him so far back though, it wasn't the zap but sheer strength. "Hmmm, interesting." letting his eyes slid to Inuyasha, turned to face them. If he had been surprised by her actions or moves, he certainly didn't show it. 'Definitely keep an eye on her.' he decided. "You seem to be very interested in the actions of a human. Why protect her?" he puts a hand behind his ear casually. "Why let her go? Why love her?"

"Love?" both snorted, shooting annoyed looks at one another but it was Ipo who spoke next. "We can barely stand one another, much less..._love_." she made a face.

"It was a feeling for a mortal woman, your mother, this weakness of the heart, that caused our father to end up here like this." Sesshoumaru shook his head in disgust and ran his fingers through his silky locks. "Tainted blood courses through your body. Is it this blood that endears you to humans? Well, I don't pay any heed to such infinitely vulgar beings."

"There's nothing wrong with loving someone, regardless of what or who they are!" Ipo defended her and Inuyasha's heritage, taking a step toward him. But before she knew it, his hand was wrapped, securely about her throat, cutting her air off. '_Smart move, Ipo!_'

"Sesshoumaru! Let her go!" Inuyasha demanded.

Ipo only laughed-whizzed, one hand grasping his wrist. "…pathetic...have ya ever known…love of a woman?" with those words, she swung her knee up, to connect to his side. the impact made him jerk his arm back, enough so that her feet touched the ground.

That was all the flexible teen needed.

With strength that even surprised her, Ipo kicked off the floor into a side flip and twisted his pale wrist at such an odd angel, he couldn't keep a hold. Behind him, she landed on her heels and immediately rolled forward as his whip hit her vacated spot. "Come on now, _Sesshoumaru_. You can do better then that!" she taunted, distracting him.

Watching, Inuyasha caught on quickly to what Ipo was doing and when he seen his chance, took it. From behind, he sprinted forward, claws ready and leapt forward. "Iron reaver soul stealer!"

Sesshoumaru dodged and flew upwards swiftly and used his fur stash to wrap around Inuyasha. "Wake up! With tainted blood like yours, you cannot touch me!" he twirled and spun his stash to throw Inuyasha to the ground. The hanyou slid across the skull-filled ground and crashed into the wall.

"Damn!" Inuyasha struggled to stand, wincing as Sesshoumaru hit him with the whip.

"What can a half-breed do?" violently, he whipped Inuyasha.

"How about this?" Ipo attacked from behind, effectively derailing him again so that Inuyasha could attack from in front. Static sparks from his armor and for a moment, the full demon was surprised that they both landed an attack on him. Angrily, he snapped to reality to land on the ground, the armor cracking then shattered into pieces.

Ipo landed beside Inuyasha and thrust the sword she still held. "You whoop'em Yashie, whoop'em good." she told him in a serious tone.

"Highly unlikely." Sesshoumaru scoffed lightly as he glared at the duo. They would both pay for their attack on his person. His eyes enlarge and turn a glowing red as a pink glow emitted from around him. A vortex of wind started, some skulls rising with the flow and send them forward.

"We'll see if a half-demon can wield the Tetsusaiga! I will bear witness!" the winds grew stronger, his face semi morphing into that of a dog. Then his body turned into a pink substance/light, which shot up into the air. It twirled and twisted, flying through the air for a while then charged down to the ground. As the light clears, a ferocious white dog is left in it's wake.

"...wow." Ipo looked up with wide eyes, slowly blinking. "He's a...big...dog...fluffy…white dog…how cute!" she squealed, hands clasping in front of her as she tittered side to side.

"What?" Inuyasha and Jaken(where was he hidding?) roared, wheeling on her.

"What?" she looked at them innocently and lifted a hand to pet the leg closest to her. "He's...a big puppy." when Sesshoumaru growled, she felt the vibrations all the way in his legs and shooting down her arm from their connected limbs. Lifting his head, the dog demon he looked pointedly at Ipo and growled again, stamping a paw violently. "Don't take that tone with me!" she warned.

"Ipo, stop taunting him!" Inuyasha demanded as he swung the rusted blade at his elder brother. Sesshoumaru backed off alittle but barked menacingly. "Now go hide!"

"Hide? I never hide from a battle!" she disagreed.

"Ipo!" Inuyasha spun to her, grabbing her shoulders. "Just shut up and let me protect you." she stared at him, dumbfound, then nodded absentmindedly. Now, he turned to face his brother, placing the sword before him. "Now show me, Tetsusaiga, your power!" Inuyasha evaded an attack and hitting Sesshoumaru's back. He in-turn, slammed a massive paw by Ipo.

"Hey, ya fricking mutt!" she shook her fist then slashed the offending paw. The dog howled, jumping back as Inuyasha landed beside her, the sword vibrating, making a ringing sound.

"He pushed me back!" he gaped at the sword then Sesshoumaru. It was then he noticed the drool, white foamy substance that dripped to the ground. Poisonous green fumes drifted up and the skulls started to melt.

"Ipo, go upward, these fumes, they can kill you." he told her.

"What about you?" she didn't budge.

"Just go!" she gave a quick nod and started jumping up. A sting from her neck caught her attention and she slapped it, hearing a squeak from a flea. "Myoga? Where the hell have you been?" she snapped.

"Around." he replied sheepishly.

"Ugh...coward." she muttered, finally seeing the light of day. Once outside, she crawled to the edge and began climbing to the shoulder armor of the great dog demon.

Seconds later, the large white demon burst from the ribcage, Inuyasha clutched in his mouth. The hanyou yelped in pain as the teeth tightened and dug into his body. Sesshoumaru swung his head, treating Inuyasha as if he was a rag doll. In retaliation, the hanyou grabbed a fistful of fur for stability and stabbed him in the eye, making the beast drop him with a howl of pain. Releasing the hair, he landed on the armor, beside Ipo.

"Master Inuyasha, now do you see the power of Tetsusaiga? Now for the finishing blow!" Myoga popped from a bush, jumping up and down in joy.

"Are you crazy, this sword is useless!" he growled.

"Are you saying this isn't the treasured sword of your father?" his voice was quiet as he pondered his arms to ponder. Then popped back into the bush and started running away again.

"Coward!" Ipo shook her fist after him then turned to Inuyasha.

"Damn, does this junk do anything?" suddenly, Sesshoumaru appeared before the dup and smashing his paw down. Right where the two had been standing. Inuyasha grabbed Ipo around the waist, jumping them back to safety. When they were safe, he swung the sword around toward the beast. but nothing happened. "Damn!"

"Hang on a cotton picking minute!" Ipo appeared beside Inuyasha, pointing down. He followed her arm to see the dog licking the paw where the hanyou clipped him. "See, you did it. It's your sword, have faith in your power."

"How can you speak such rubbish?" he scoffed.

"Yashie! Stop acting like the worthless half-breed that we know you aren't! The sword was given to your for a reason, obviously your father believed in you. Start acting like the son of a great and powerful dog general and KICK HIS ASS!" she demanded, stomping her foot angrily.

Something in her little speech made him swell. He had never had someone believe in him, expect Kikyo and his mother. "Alright, just stay back and I'll protect you." nodding to himself, he walked up to Sesshoumaru, the blade on his shoulder. "Come on then. Let's get this over with!" he swung the sword in front of him and it started to pulse. "It...it's pulsing! I can hear it...is this the life beat of Tetsusaiga? It's different...something's changed."

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Get the half demon and devour him head first!" Jaken appeared from nowhere.

"Oh shu'up!" Ipo yelled, throwing a skull at him. "He ain't gonna lose to your little girly lord!" she threw more skulls.

Sesshoumaru charged up into the air and dove back toward the ground. Inuyasha stilled, only staring with a determined look. "I can do this." his claws gripped the handle. '_Obviously your father believed in you._' the sentence echoed in his head. He jumped into the air and sliced out, cutting the demon dogs front leg. The sword looked different, a thicker and non-chipped blade, a ring of fur surrounded the handle. He dragged the sword upward and along Sesshoumaru's leg and finally sliced it off. Shocked, the great Sesshoumaru collapsed onto the ground, a torrent of blood gushed out from the served limb.

Silence engulfed the area, shock, disbelief, and surprise floating in the air. Inuyasha landed, holding the sword high and examining it. "This...fang!" he swung it and laughed. "A fang...! What an heirloom the old man left me! Hey Sesshouamru, listen up! Here we are, two brothers, fighting for our fathers treasure, compared to him, we are nothing! We're nowhere near his equal!" he laughed again.

Sesshoumaru growled but he paid him no mind. "I don't have any memories of being loved by my father but he chose to hide his fang inside my eye! And I ain't giving it up, not you anyone, not to you!" the full blood demon charged but Inuyasha only swung his sword, cutting his chest. Swinging again and Sesshoumaru fell backward with sparks of light emitting from his chest.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken cried, many lumps covering his head. Sesshoumaru's body started to glow and curl up then transformed into a white orb and flew to the opposite shoulder armor. "Wait for me, mi'lord!"

"Yashie!" Ipo ran over as he breathed heavily, using the sword to keep himself standing. "You okay...that was awesome!" she cheered and he shot her a grin, only to sputter when she glomped him.

"Master Inuyasha, well done! I, Myoga, had faith in you!" Myoga appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha raised a finger to squeeze the small demon but he blocked. "Please wait!" he pointed behind them to a couple of skeleton birds. "I was arranging for transportation to go home. I certainly did not run away! You understand?"

"Yea...right." Ipo replied in disbelief and looking away from them, toward the spot were Sesshoumaru landed. '_Ugh, I can't believe I feel bad for him._' she frowned for a moment then silently cursed herself. '_Damn my human emotions!_' turning to face Inuyasha, she took a deep breath. "Be right back." before he could reply, she darted off, back into the ribcage, so they wouldn't know where she was going.

* * *

There was a break in the armor, Ipo noted it, slipping carefully and cautiously. She could sense the demons aura and smell what she was sure was blood. And there was a lot. Stepping out onto the narrow walkway of jutted out armor, she walked a good fifty feet until passing some growing bushes. There, she came across the site of a bleeding Sesshoumaru and a frantic Jaken. The imp whipped around at the invasion, moving to stand before his injured lord, bravely. "What do you want, fifthly human?" he demanded.

"Calm down, toad." she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and looked Jaken over. "I'm gonna need your help to stop his bleeding."

"What makes you think I need you help?" Sesshoumaru growled. Even through he felt light headed and as if he may faint, he did not want the human to see in a weakened state.

"Cause if you could have killed me, you already would've." she replied, moving forward. He growled, she growled back but still knelt by him. "Stop ya whining, puppy, I'm not gonna hurt ya." she paused to push his haori sleeve up and grimaced at the sight. "I just know I'm gonna regret this later." she murmured

"Then why help?" he asked, turning his cold glare on her.

"I am human, am I not?" her eyes flickered to his face then back. That was all that needed to be said, really. '_Let's see, what to do to stop the bleeding…need something hot, really hot to burn the skin together,_' pausing, she blinked and looked over her shoulder at Jaken. Or, more importantly, the staff he held. It spit fire. '_Hm…_' then she turned back Sesshoumaru and eyed his clothes. Was it fireproof? Suppose she would have to ask. "Is your haori fireproof?" murmuring the question softly, she locked eyes with the demon but he just stared. '_Ugh, men!_'

"Jaken?" she called over her shoulder but the short demon didn't move. "JAKEN!" she snarled, snapping him to. "Is the haori fire proof?" he nodded numbly. "Good..." she turned back to see Sesshoumaru staring hard at her, a brow rose and she blinked slowly. "This is going to hurt but it stop the blood flow, only temporarily. You'll need to get yourself looked at soon." she explained but all he did was stare. '_Jesus, I hate it when people stare at me._' taking a deep breath, she unknowingly started to purr, pulling the demon lords worn body into a sense of security. Looking over her shoulder, she nodded for Jaken to move forward, which he did then gestured toward his arm. Jaken only looked on confused. "Use the fire of the staff to burn the wound. It will cause it to scab and stop the blood lost."

He only gaped at her then shook his head fiercely. "I can't...he'll kill me."

Ipo growled in annoyance, snatched the staff then turned to face Sesshoumaru, purring again. '_I must be crazy. He's gonna come back to kill me later, I just know it._' sighing, she turned the old man head and watched as fire shot out and surrounded his arm. Automatically, red eyes snapped open but instead of growling, he was snarling. Jaken stumbled back, fear radiating off him in tidal waves and his yellow protruding eyes even larger then what they usually were.

Ipo went on pure instinct as she threw herself at Sesshoumaru and immediately began nuzzling his neck. A gentle purr vibrated her chest as his free hand gripped her wrist, nails digging in. But she held the flinch or cry in pain, only grimacing. He couldn't see so she thought it was okay. '_What the hell am I doing?_' she would have laughed if she didn't think she would die.

Slowly, she pulled her back until they were cheek to cheek then began rubbing against him in a slow, stroking manner. Strange as it sounded, she could feel him calm, which inturn made her calm. '_Odd._' she noted. "Shhhhh." a purr started again and his grip on her wrist loosened. "I know it hurts."

Jaken couldn't believe his eyes, her purring and nuzzling was calming the beast! His lord was being comforted by a human...granted she wasn't normal but human none the less. After a few, strangled moments, the fire died down. The stench of burned flesh filled the air and Ipo winkled her nose. it was a disgusting smell. Letting the staff fall, she brought her hand up to unroll his haori.

"Rest well, lord Sesshoumaru." she placed a gentle, peck to his cheek then mentally smacked herself. '_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?_' she pulled back to let her eyes roam his face, he was 'peacefully' asleep. '_Did I do that? I put him asleep? Was I purring? Oh sweet Jesus...Kaede's got some explaining to do!_' with that last thought she darted from the spot.

Jaken watched her retreating back then glanced to Sesshoumaru. "He looks so...peaceful." he noted then turned back in the direction of the strange girl. What was she?

* * *

Ipo leapt from the ribcage again to land beside Inuyasha with a loud thud. She kept her head down, afraid they would see the truth if they seen her eyes. And she was..sorta, blushing. "K, ready to go?"

Inuyasha eyed her a moment, looked back to the whole she came from then back. Something was going on with her. "What's wro-" he took a step toward him but stopped suddenly, sniffing around her. "Why do you smell like that bastard?" he demanded.

She spun on her heel, pinning him with a cold glare. "You mean, besides because he was man handling me in there?" she snapped and hopped on one of the birds.

"Are you okay?" Myoga asked, concern in his voice as he hopped onto her shoulder.

"I'm fine." she muttered lowly, looking away. Myoga was not fooled, he could smell the demon lord all over her, and it wasn't from the battle inside the dog general. "Can we please, just get back." Inuyasha nodded and took his place on the other bird and they took to the air, toward the portal and in.

"At least we're not falling through it again." Inuyasha snorted, just as they came out on the other side and jump to the ground. After a caw, the birds returned and the portal closed, shrinking back to the pearl. He blinked a couple times as it feel back to his eye.

"You okay?" Ipo walked over, grabbing his face to make him look at her.

"Yes...just getting back to normal." he rubbed his right eye. "There's no tomb or treasure here anymore. My old man can finally rest in peace." he sighed.

"Yea." Ipo smiled, let his face go and started for the village. She was nervous, about Inuyasha finding out, about Sesshoumaru, what if he comes to kill her because of what she did. '_Crap, stop thinking about it!_'

"You ok?" Inuyasha caught up to her, a concerned look on his face.

Ipo flashed him a wolfish grin and nodded. "I'm good, thanks...race ya?" he mirrors her grin and they take off.

Back at the village, Kagome, Kaede, Ipo and Myoga sat around the fire. "But why were ye able to draw out this Tetsusaiga? I must say, ye have some strange powers." Ipo only shrugged as she devoured her third bowl of rice and stew.

"I believe that it was because Ipo is a mortal. Tetsusaiga was forged by Inuyasha's father in order to protect his mother. It's a supernatural sword that can only be wielded by one who feels love for and protective towards a human being." Myoga explained.

"So...for someone like Sesshoumaru, who despises humans...he couldn't control it?" Kaede questioned.

"I doubt he hates humans anymore...or maybe more." Ipo muttered lowly but Myoga still heard, shooting her a questionable look. Seeing that he heard, she blushed and excused herself from the room.

"Is she ok?" Kagome frowned, watching her.

'_Hmmm, indeed, that is the question._' the flea demon decided to follow, leaving a confused Kagome and Kaede.

Inuyasha sat in his tree, swinging the Tetsusaiga about him. He stopped to examine the sword closely. Ipo was standing at the base of the tree, leaning against it with a thoughtful look on her face. "Huh?" Inuyasha swung again and accidentally hit the trunk. The force had him falling to the ground as Ipo laughed, helping him stand.

"Silly monkey." she grinned, brushing the dirt from his clothes in a motherly manner.

Inuyasha heaved a annoyed sigh and swatted at her hands. "Ya know, I had a mother once!" that only caused her to laugh more and give him a big bear hug. "Wh-what was that for?" he asked shocked.

"I have adopted you as my brother, Inuyasha. Just so you know what this entails, I am overly protective of my family...ask Kags." she grinned at him.

"Your...brother?" his eyes enlarged like a child on Christmas day.

"Yup...after today, don't ya think that entitles us to a brother-sister relationship?" she pulled him into another hug then shoved him toward the hut. "Now, go eat and no arguments, mister!" he grumbled but listened and headed inside.

"Lady Ipo?" Myoga jumped onto her shoulder. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Whatcha mean...you were there?" she asked confused as she jumped into the tree, the exact spot Inuyasha had been in.

"You know what I mean...when Master Inuyasha smelt his brother." he gave the suddenly shy girl a pointed look. "And don't think that 'he manhandled me' is going to work." he added

Ipo sighed softly, letting her head leaned against the bark and closed her eyes. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" an eye cracked to see him nod. For a moment, she sat there, letting her demonic senses make sure they were alone. "I helped Sesshoumaru."

"What? When?" Myoga gasped.

"Yea." she nodded and both eyes opened to look down at him. "When I left, at the tomb, I went to where I seen him land...that's all."

"Lady Ipo...you can tell me." he pushed and she sighed loudly, almost blowing him off.

"Sorry." she giggled softly then lifted a hand to ump on and held it eye level. "I used Jaken's staff to shot fire at his wounds(gasp inserted here), it was the only quick way I knew to stop the blood lost." she paused a moment, worrying her lip. "Demon or not, there was a good chance he would have died from that attack and me being..."

"Human?" he supplied and she smiled.

"Yea...I could just leave'em. But when I used the fire, his eyes snapped open and they were red...blood...glowing...red." just the memory made her shiver and again the flea gasped. "And then, next thing I know...i'm...nuzzlinghisneck." the last part was spat quickly.

"What was that?" his head dropped a little.

"I. Nuzzled. His. Neck." she growled, pouting. "It was like, something told me to do and I did and he calmed." biting her lip again, she looked to him. "Do you have any idea what that meant? Cause I'm all confused."

"Well, you did save him so he is indebted to you. So, on his honor, he can't kill you." he started.

"Well, there's that." she snorted.

"But they's also this thing...when a demon's eyes go red, it is the beast coming out. If you were able to calm the beast then that might mean..." trailing off, the flea rubbed his chin.

"Mean what?" her tone was urgent.

"Maybe he, the beast found you as a suitable mate?" he suggested and Ipo...promptly fell from the tree. "Lady Ipo?"

"WHA?" she jumped to her feet, eyes wide. "A mate? You've got to be fucking kidding me! I mean, I fricking human! How is that even possible?" she ranted.

"You stated so yourself, Lady Ipo, you aren't exactly normal. I, nor did his father, ever believe Sesshoumaru would mate a normal demoness, he is to great for that." a dreamy look washed over his face.

"Wow! Don't go planning the wedding!" her hands moved in a cris-cross fashion, quickly.

"The game has already began, Lady Ipo." he hopped up on her shoulder.

"What game?" Ipo looked at him suspiciously.

"If Sesshoumaru's beast really did pick you out as a potential mate then he will start the chase soon enough, when you are ready." Myoga fell silent in thought.

"When I'm ready? When's that?" she sat on the ground, back leaning against the tree.

"Whenever your body gives off that scent that lets all males know." he explained.

"Can't he just tell his beast 'no' and pick someone else?" she whined.

Myoga chuckled softly, shaking his head and patted her check. "My dear, if the beast wants you enough, not even Sesshoumaru can stop him." that statement sent the poor 21st century girl pale and laughing nervously.

"Ipo? You ok?" Kagome appeared from the trees, looking at the black head with a weird look.

"No, my life as I know it is over!" she whined, stomping the ground childishly.


	4. Enter Shippou!

My friend pointed something out to me so I figured I ought to straighten it out, so no one else gets confused. Ipo is not stronger nor faster then Sesshoumaru. Although she does have the same capabilities of a full demon. The dudes been alive for how many years? The only reason she was able to get away was because of the way she moved. What would you do if someone was jumping about you like a bouncy ball. Like I said before, that is her edge. Although, she will be stronger then most demons, especially when she get the hang of her miko powers. I mean come on, she can go all 'grrrrr' one minute then all spiritual the next and quite possibly at the same time.

I do not own Inuyasha and Co! Sadly! Waaaaaahhhhhh! ENJOY!

* * *

**_Enter Shippou! Battle with the Panther Brothers!_**

Kagome was still alittle pissed with Inuyasha, through the hanyou seemed not to notice. He happily munched away on the food packed in the new, large, yellow bag. It was mind blowing for Ipo, who saw every dirty look her little sister sent the silver haired boy. Why on the kami's green earth had him decide to make camp at that particular spot was beyond them all.

'Why, oh god why, did he pick here?' Ipo asked herself, yet again, demanding mentally that she look over her shoulder. If she strained her neck, just right, she could see the battle field. It looked pretty recent, the scorched grounds and the blood smelled fresh. Bones of hundreds of men and horses littered over the hole.

It was truly a sad sight and so was what was happening at the moment.

"Three, two...one. Ah ha! Noodles done!" Kagome cried triumphantly..._Sad_.

Ipo only watched with a raised brow and bored look. '_She get's so happy over nothing. Just like me._' a goofy grin crossed her face as Inuyasha slurped up a bowl of instant noddle, ravenously. "Tastes great! This is really good!" he exclaimed.

She peeked over to see Kagome squint her eyes, fist balling. "Oh yeah? I'm glad." she gritted.

"Aren't you having some?" he gestured to the instant noodles and kettle on the ground.

Ipo grinned again. '_5...4...3...2..1._'

Kagome sprang to her feet, hands on her hips. "Listen to you! How can you eat in a place like this, the aftermath of a battle?!" her voice had the crows in the background fleeing. A couple feet from their 'camp site' were bones of warriors, hundreds of bones. "You suddenly decide your hungry and take everything out of my backpack!" she plopped down on a rock.

"Yashie, pass me a noodle." Ipo yawned and took the offered cup. "Come on imooto, it's a nice day, ignore the death and destruction and have a cup. You can sit him later." she coaxed the fuming girl over as Inuyasha gaped at her.

"Fine." she mumbled, taking a cup and shoving the food in her mouth harshly. Ipo looked pointedly at Inuyasha, mouthing 'you owe me.' then smiled and started on her breakfast.

"I must say, your country has many convenient things. I was shocked by your 'bicycle' but a thing that tells time and by looking at your strange food-stuffs, you do much trade with foreigners from the south." Myoga commented as he slurped at juice of a cup.

Ipo glanced to him, sipping a long noddle in her mouth then held her cup in a promotional manner. "Actually Myoga, the cup of noddle was invented by the Japanese. It was intended for use in outer space." _insert cheesy grin...here!_

"Outer space?" both Inuyasha and Myoga stop eating to stare at her.

Kagome put her cup down, nodding excited. "Yup. Humans go to outer space." she clapped, remembering. "Oh yea, did you know we even walk on the moon?!"

"The moon? How?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Rocket." Ipo answered bored.

"Rocket?" the males asked confused.

"Rocket." she nodded in agreement. They heard her right.

"It's huge." Kagome's arms spread far as she makes funny gestures on the ground. "And fire shot out from the bottom then...Kaboom." she raised her hands wildly in the air. She continued to talk a bit more but no one really listened, to busy eating their breakfast.

"What else?" Myoga was interested in the future inventions.

"Hmm, cars, tv, radio-" Kagome started listening stuff but was cut off when the skies suddenly darkened, similar to that of night. A strong gust of wind blew, playing with any lose hair.

Ipo stood slowly, looking to the sky, confused. "Why did it get so dark, suddenly?"

Inuyasha shot up from his spot, throwing away his empty cup and grabbing the handle of Tetsusaiga. "What's this?!"

"Master Inuyasha, you mustn't litter!" Myoga scolded.

"This is no time to be concerned about that!" he snapped.

A neon blue vortex appeared and twirls, closing in on them. It was almost four times bigger than them. A slow threatening tone comes from the center. "You there! You possess the Scared Jewel!"

Inuyasha growled dangerously low, his eyes narrowing on the vortex. "What of it?!"

"A demon?" Kagome asked.

"No...that's fox fire!" Myoga told them.

"Fox fire?!" Ipo sounded half in awe and half scoffed.

The vortex shrunk into a small circle then enlarges into a cute, gigantic, pink blob with two large eyes and four little dangling orange orbs ticking out. Inuyasha and Ipo exchanged a look then turn to watch it float closer. It seemed to be aiming at Inuyasha.

"Hand it over! Or I'll kill you!" a more child like voice comes out as the blob sucked to his head.

Ipo's lip twitch with laughter as she crossed her arms. '_A demon huh?_' she snorted in laughter as a 'what the hell' look crossed Inuyasha's face then scratched his head with a sweat drop. Slowly, his hand moved up to violently slap the orb. A shriek came from the blob as it deflated and twirled in the air then transformed into a circle again. Finally, the circle turned into a kid with orange hair, a bushy tail and paws for feet. He fell flat-faced on the ground.

"Owww!" he get's rubbing his cheek, tears in his large green eyes.

"Huh?" Ipo leaned over to gaze more closely at him. Her head tilted in confusion then smiled. "Um...hi?" from the side, Inuyasha grabbed his tail and lifted. The child kicked and scream, trying to free himself. "Oniisan! Let'em go!" she smacked him upside the head and caught the kid when he fell.

"Ipo!" he growled.

"He's just a kid!" she snapped then turned to the boy, smiling again. "What's your name, hun?"

"Shippou!" his chest puffs out proudly. "I'm a fox demon." he then added.

"He's so cute...I wanna hold him next." Kagome cooed, sliding up behind Ipo.

Ipo shot her a look then rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the fox. "Sweetheart, why do you need the jewel shards?" she moved over to a rock and sat, pulling over a cup of noodles with her. "Eat, you look hungry."

"I must avenge m-my father!" he announced then sniffed the cup cautiously. When he deemed it safe, the warm, mushy food was devoured.

"Your father? Why?" Kagome asked with a frown as she sat on a rock beside them.

"Was he killed?" Ipo then asked.

"Hmmm, so you wanted to gain strength by using the Scared Jewel fragment? Pathetic." Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Pathetic, you tried to do that same thing!" Kagome argued.

"That's different!" he defended himself.

"How was that different?!" she demanded.

"Hah! I'm strong even without the Scared Jewel fragment!" Shippou declared but he was being ignored. Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing with each other. An annoyed look crossed his face.

"Don't worry hun, they do this all the time." Ipo sighed, resting her chin in her palm and looked down at him. "I'm Ipo, that's Kagome and Inuyasha." she stuck her hand out. After watching her for a moment, Shippou took it. "Pleasure to meet you Shippou. So tell me, what happened to your dad?"

"The thunder brothers." he sniffed.

"Thunder Brothers?" Myoga gasped.

"You're not gonna run away again, are ya?" Ipo looked down at him and the flea sweat dropped, dropping his head. Now, she turned her soft gaze on Shippou. "These brothers...they killed ya dad?" he nodded sadly. "Tell me about these thunder brothers."

"There's Hiten and Manten.."

_**Flashback**_

_Two battalion of warriors, red and white, sat on a plain, facing each other. Battle cries sounded but sudden, huge, dark clouds rolled in, covering the sun. Soon, the battalions were shrouded in semi-darkness. Thunder was heard in the background and the red warriors looked up._

_"What's that cloud?" one of the men asked._

_A black pony-tailed demon flew in on flaming wheels, one on each foot. "Ready to hunt, Manten?" he laughed._

_Another demon, a fat one, appeared on a single cloud. "Yes brother, Hiten!" he agreed._

_"Thunderbolt attack! Witness our power!" Hiten swung his pike and long bolts of blue shoot forth and attacking land and warriors. Another attack and he sent the pike directly, to annihilate the rest of the red._

_The warriors from the white battalion watched in awe and fear. "They annihilated the enemy in one blow! Are the beast-monsters our allies?!"_

_"Allies? Don't make me laugh!" Manten laughed, his mouth wide as a yellow light built in his mouth. From the depths shoot out the fire and he decimates the white warriors._

_"Boy, wasn't that fun, Manten?" Hiten laughed._

_"It sure was brother!" Manten agreed as he combed three strands of hair._

_:I have so much power left over. The power of the Scared Jewel imbedded in my forehead is real!" kciking back his legs, he falls to sit on Manten's cloud._

_"I'll say!" he grinned at the older brother._

_"So let's keep gathering more and more, Manten!" an arm propped up as he looked to the long faced demon._

_Manten caressed a fox pelt around his waist. "We'll look high and low for beasts like this fox who possess the shards and beat'em to death." they chuckle darkly as they fly off._

_**End Flashback**_

"Woo." Ipo breathed, absentmindedly stroking the fox's hair. "That's horrible...your dad had a jewel shard?"

"Yea. They already have like four. Those two go around killing demons who possess fragments." he sniffed.

"Hn." her eyes narrow into the distance. '_How dare someone leave a child without their parents, those bastards...I'll kill them personally._' her mind made, she stood and held Shippou eye level. "Which direction are they?" puzzled, he pointed to the west and she nodded firmly. "Yashie!" her cool voice caused the bickering duo to stop and look at her. "We got some business to hand. Shippou, stay with Kagome and Kagome, stay here."

"Where are you going?" Kagome eyed her suspiciously.

"To take care of some business. I want you to stay here, Shippou can help you protect the shards, k?" she nodded, if not a little reluctantly. Shippou ran over and jumped into her waiting arms. Now, Ipo turned to Inuyasha and gestured toward the direction Shippou pointed. With a nod, both jumped into the trees and started running.

"Kagome?" Shippou looked up at her. "She smells...funny, even for a human." he blinked up at her at his innocent question.

* * *

Manten sat In the tall grass, looking at his reflection in the pond as he combed his three strands of hair. "If I only had more hair then I'd be popular like Brother Hiten." he sighed but turned to look over his shoulder. From the distance he could see someone walking toward him.

A couple feet from him, the figure stopped and he was grinning manically. A woman, a beautiful woman at that. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, the curls falling down her neck. Instead of a kimono, she dawned a pair of strange blue hakama's and a black, short sleeved, short hemmed haori.(gotta think, back in those days. Incase you ain't figured it out, blue jeans and a black t-shirt.). '_She would be great for my hair tonic._' he noted.

"Are you Manten or Hiten?" she demanded in cold tone, glaring at him. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"Who's asking?" his alarms were going off, something was off with the human. He could smell it.

"I am, Ipo. I came to avenge the death of Shippou's father." she stated coldly and at his confused look, mentally rolled his eyes. "The fox demon wrapped around ya waist."

"Well, in that case, Ipo, I am Manten and you look delicious enough to eat." he licked his lips.

"Not on ya life!" she growled, leaping at him and slashing his breast plate to pieces. He stumbled back surprised, a hand resting on his chest and stole a glance toward the fallen armor. "Pathetic." again, she attacked but he ducked last minute. Instead, she looped off two strands of black hair.

Manten froze as he watched the pieces flutter to the ground, an undescribable rage filling him. "No, my hair!" he roared, jumping back and letting his mouth drop open. A yellow bolt of fire shot from his mouth and toward her but Ipo was quicker and parried.

"You're gonna have to do better then that!" she hissed form behind and slashed at his back this time.

"Aaahhhhhh!" his back arched upward and he falls to his knees.

"Tell me where your brother is and I may kill you quickly." she was so close behind him, he could feel her hot breath on his ear and face. Angry and a bit fearful, Manten lashed out but she jumped away. He spun, letting another fire ball lose then cavorted toward his brother.

"Coward." Ipo watched him leave then smirked, turning to the trees and nodded. Inuyasha jumped from the tops and landed beside her, brow cocked. "I knew cornering him will send him running to his brother."

"So, ugly had jewel shards?" he nodded toward the beast that ran.

"Yup and his brother had a couple." ipo turned to face him. "You take one, I take the other?" matching wolfish grins etched upon their faces then took off, following the unmistakable stench. They always enjoyed a good fight.

* * *

"Brother Hiten!?" Manten ran into a hut, nestled in the mountains and shrouded in the darkness skies. "Brother?!" he called into the house, his voice frantic. He knew the woman was following, she had someone else with her and alone with the fighting skills he seen she possessed, he would need help.

"Yo, Manten! You're home." Hiten appeared in the door way, a inky, wavy haired vixen in his arms. She shot the long faced demon a look of disgust and barreled closer to the handsome brother.

"Brother." Manten looked anywhere but to his brother. He would not like this news.

"Did you find any Jewel fragments?" Hiten questioned.

"Well...I was looking when, from nowhere's, this woman attacked." he started to explain.

"A demoness?" Hiten's eyes sparkled at the thought of a good battle.

"Not exactly." a voice answered from behind. The brothers turned to face Ipo, who stood in the door way, an unconscious vixen behind her on the floor. She leaned against the door seal, arms crossed. "I'm a human." a smirk slid across the darkened face.

"You let a lowly, dirty, human beat you?!" Hiten wheeled on his brother, his red eyes, glowing a brighter red, if it was possible.

Ipo chuckled darkly and pushed off the wall to move behind Hiten, in a blink of an eye. Leaning forward she whispered in his ear. "Oh honey, I'm much more then _just _a human." her hand wrapped itself around his braid and swung him toward the wall. With a echoed 'boom' he crashed through the semi thick wood, closely followed by his brother.

"Manten?" Hiten helped his brother stand then turned blazing eyes on the black haired human. "You...shall suffer for your incompetence!" growling, he hovered above the ground, flaming wheels appearing at his heels and flew at her.

A foot or so away, he was blocked by a red clad figure. "I got'im, you handle the ugly one!" Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out, letting it transform in his hands.

"Hmpfh, what can a half-breed do?" the black haired brother sneered then glared at Ipo. "But then again, it's better then a fifthly human."

"Awww, I think you're just pissed cause I clocked ya." winking, she nodded toward Inuyasha. "Have fun!" then, she darted around the duo, to the still lying Manten, bouncing on big belly. "Uppy, uppy, little daisy!" grabbing the front of his haori, she flung the demon into the trees. His cries had what remaining birds there were, flying for an escape.

**_BOOM!_**

Manten hit a tree, sliding down with a dazed look on his face. '_Damn, she's strong._' he thought, quickly righting himself. From the mass of green, he shot a bolt yellow light, straight out and toward Ipo. She 'eeped' softly and cartwheeled out of the way. Another blast came and she jumped away from this one, somersaulting when she hit the ground and pushed off into the trees.

Once situated on a thick branch, she peeked through many leaves and cris-crossing branches to see Manten. His head was bobbing side to side, looking for her. Once he passed, she turned to follow with her eyes and lifted her claws. She had no weapon really, she forgot her knife in her bag, again! '_Gotta atop doing that._' she dead panned mentally then concentrated on her claws. '_I wonder? If I could push my miko powers inside my blade...could I do the same with my claws? It shouldn't hurt, since I have no demon blood...right?_' well, she would find out if she purified herself, on accident. '_Kagome would be so pisssssed with me._' snorting, she cleared her mind of all other things and focused on the claws. She could do this, she had to.

Finally, after a couple minutes, the tips of her fingers started to glow a light pink and Ipo almost, ALMOST, squealed in happiness. '_Wait til I show Kags!_'' now, she turned her attention back to Manten, lowering her head a bit. The thunder demon was standing abit ahead of her, his eyes searching the trees above him. Quietly and cautiously, she began making her way over, leaping from tree to tree. When she was close enough, propelled forward.

Manten barely moved aside in time, her purifying claws striking the ground instead. Growling in annoyance, she lashed out but he was sure to keep just enough room between the two. He had no desire to die a painful death or die at all. "You shall suffer!" energy built in his mouth and Ipo's eyes widened. This build was stronger then the other ones and she made the decision to run.

Energy crackled around the bald brother and when he sent the blast after her, it cleared a path through the forest. His target divided behind a large mound of dirt but the blast demolished that as well. With a grin on his face, Manten strutted over and looked down at the unconscious form of the human, covered in dirt, blood and cuts.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill you." Hiten stated in a bored tone, flying forward.

"Hah!" Inuyasha draws his sword, it transforming. "You'll be the sorry one!"

"Thunderbolt attack!" the pike swung around to point at him, sparks flying. Inuyasha blocked the attack with Tetsusaiga and held the demon off for a bit. Lighting bolts spark from the end of the pike, the ground shook then exploded. Hundreds of pieces of rock flew at Inuyasha, pelting him all over the body. "I wonder just how long can you hold out against my strikes?!"

"As long as I need to!" Inuyasha gathered his strength and pushed Hiten away with his sword. Hiten flew further away, taking a glance toward his bother to see his progress. He could really see anything, they were deep in the forest but he could hear them and a strange crackling energy. And it wasn't Manten.

"Keep ya eyes on your own battle!" Inuyasha warned, slashing at the demon, only catching the tip of his shoulder. '_Thunder brothers, huh?_' he snorted at the thought then readied himself to strike again. "I'm getting tried of you already!"

"Hmmm, you want me to make a sport of you, huh? Well, it's gonna be fun!" he taunted the hanyou.

And Inuyasha was a 'hook, line and sinker.' "Ha, of all the fools who said the same thing, none are alive today!"

"Fine, get a taste of my Thunderbolt attack!" zooming forward, he swung the pike again. Inuyasha dodged the attack but the ground shattered where he stood. The Tetsusaiga sliced through the air toward Hiten.

The thunder brother blocked the attack and swung at Inuyasha's retreating form. "Take that! Dodge it well or you'll die!"

'_Shit, I can't let it touch me, I'll die.'_ again, he used Tetsusaiga to block, there was nothing else he could do. And just like that, the sword threw a barrier around Inuyasha. It was then he noticed Ipo running from the forest and throw herself behind a mound. A blast from the same direction she came hit the mound, exploded the ground.

"Haha! Looks like your little friend is going to die!" Hiten laughed.

"Ipo!" seeing his chance, Hiten swooped down to attack. Inuyasha was able to block, last minute.

"Stop looking away!" he struck out again and this time dropped a blow on the inu's shoulder. Driving his pike down forcefully, he sent Inuyasha to the ground. Tetsusaiga fell from his hands, reverting to it's rusty state and stuck in the ground a good distance around. He winced in pain, trying to get up but stopped when the sharp end of the pike was pointed in his face.

"Hah! You're not what they said about you. I expect more of a fight! Weakling! How about I kill you slowly, one limb at a time?" sneering at the hanyou in disgust, he looked to his brother, who held Ipo by the front of her shirt. "Look Manten...at this half-breed demon! He's given up!" he laughed.

"Yes brother! And now his wench will die!" Manten joined his laughter.

Ipo's eyes snapped open, the glow to her claws coming back. "Wench?!" her voice boomed as she struck out, her claws digging into his forehead. The roar of pain that erupted from Manten's throat, could shake every demon and man down to their core. "I believe these don't belong to you!" she snarled, ripping the jewel shards from his forehead.

"Aaaahhh, no!" Manten released the human and stumbled back. Blood poured from the wound, his body began to be covered by cracks, turning ashen then glowed pink. Then, with an explosion of miko power, Manten was purified.

Panting heavily, Ipo struggled to her feet, opening her hands, palm up to see the jewel shards. Before her eyes, the shards glowed a bright pink, purifying itself. Then the light disappeared, leaving one piece of the jewel.

"Manten!" Hiten cried out, shocked.

Ipo turned to the two demons, an unreadable look on her face then clinched her fist as she seen the look of pure hatred in Hiten's eyes. A tingle in her hand had her glancing down and watched the shard melt into her hand. '_Ok...worry about that later._' she told herself.

"You fifthly human! You killed my brother!" Hiten snarled and flew at her at an inhuman speed.

Ipo's eyes widened as she dodged the pike aimed at her head. "Your brother had it coming, demon fifth!" she yelled back, back flipping around to stand by Tetsusaiga. Without even thinking about it, she pulled the sword free, just in time to block his next attack. Automatically, a pink glow surrounded the blade, almost like fire.

"You...dared...to kill my dear, kid brother. I won't let you get away with it!" he blindly swung at her but she was able to dodge them all, either by the sword of her unusual moves, until she stood before Inuyasha. A huge light appeared, flying at Inuyasha and Ipo. It was Hiten's mega-bolt attack. They were going to die, she decided.

'_Put the blade before you!_' a voice screamed and Ipo did as she was told, swinging. the blade before them. As the light engulfed the friends, the pink light flare up from the sword to surround them, like a barrier.

Unfortunately, the light, from both defensive and offensive attacks, blinding them and they had to look away. An intense heat rubbed against their skin as dirt and rocks where pulled up. Finally, the lights cleared, only to discover the two to be standing on a small piece of land, inside a large crater.

"Um..." Ipo looked at the sword in awe then glanced to Inuyasha, who had the same look. She shrugged, taking the pink back into he body. "Wouldn't want me to have all the fun." she grinned, fangs poking from the protection of her lip.

"Gee, thanks." he rolled his eyes at her sense of humor, even in battle. "No, go hide somewhere's you're already hurt." she looked to her body, seeing all the cuts and bruises and laughed nervously. "Go on." his tone told her not to argue and just this once, she agreed. Unfortunately, before she could move or even hand back the sword, they were attacked.

"I'll avenge my kid brother! Prepare yourself!" Hiten swung the pike, sending a huge orb of lighting toward them.

"Fuck, it's to powerful! Can't repel it!" Inuyasha cursed.

"Master Inuyasha, use the sheathe of Tetsusaiga!" Myoga hopped on his shoulder.

"Where the hell you been?!" Ipo demanded.

"Probably hiding out in a safe place." Inuyasha dead panned.

"Master Inuyasha! The sheathe!" Myoga begged. "It will repel the bolt without fail! Now use it!"

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha demanded as he whipped out said item and braced it infront of him. As the bolt came closer, another barrier came forth and diverted the blast around them.

"Good day for barriers, good day." Ipo chanted, releasing the breath she held.

"What...?!" Hiten gaped at the hanyou.

"Th-this is..." Inuyasha stuttered.

"Just as I thought. This is a sheathe that keeps Tetsusaiga's power in check. It should be able to repel the thunderbolt power." he paused the whip away his sweat of relief. "My hunch was right."

"You mean you weren't sure?!" Ipo screeched then tried to grab the bouncing flea. "Come'ere, I only wanna squeeze alittle."

"Well...that was a close call for me, since I couldn't get away. Look, we got away with our lives in tact. Let's make our escape!" he pleaded.

"Don't be ridiculous! That can be useful!" both yelled at him then looked at one another with confused looks. Shrugging it off, Inuyasha turned back and held the sheathe before him and started running toward te demon.

"Die!" Hiten sent another light orb toward the hanyou.

"If I attack to the core, I can beat him!" Inuyasha told himself, a determined look on his face. He tore through the orb, using the sheathe as his defense, preparing to attack Hiten. Instead, he cringed and yelled out in pain. Hiten had attacked him in the spin, form the back.

"What core?!" he demanded, laughing manically as Inuyasha fell to the ground.

Ipo bit her lip in worry. She had to help Inuyasha but she wasn't sure how. Hiten moved like water through the air. Her eyes flickered to his wheels are the 'light bulb' lit up. '_Take the wheels out and take away some advantage...but how?_' she tapped the blade of Tetsusaiga against her shoulder, trying to think of anything to use as a weapon...

"I'm such an idiot!" she swore, glancing to the sword and mentally smacked herself. '_Of course, use the sword, idiot!_'

"Wanna be burned to a crisp...or chopped up like a salad?!" Hiten asked, blade pointed at Inuyasah's face.

"How 'bout neither!" Ipo swiped down then landed beside her brother/ friend and smiled.

"Ha! You missed!" Hiten laughed but her smile didn't waver.

"Did I?" she turned to help the rightful owner of the sword to his feet. "You know, you can't go leaving this lying around." rolling his eyes, again, he replaced the sheath and took the sword.

_**Crack!**_

The left wheel cracked, causing Hiten to pause in mid-air. '_She...she...broke my wheel._' he started to titter dangerously and moved himself closer to the ground.

Now Inuyasha turned to Hiten, grinning that evil smirk he did sometimes. "That's way better." pulling his fist back, he punched the black haired demon in the face. "Did you feel that?"

"Ah right oniisan! Slug the bastard again!" Ipo laughed from the trees as she watched. '_I'm so proud of my little man._' she snickered to herself. Looking in that direction, Hiten sent a bolt of lighting right at her. "Aaahhh!" you son a bitch!" Ipo jumped, knees bent and landed in a crouching position.

"Imootosan!" Inuyasha growled, swinging Tetsusaiga downward, violently. Hiten held up his pike to block but he and his pike were slashed in two.

He stared at Inuyasha in shock and fell to his knees. '_I've lost...to a half demon?!...lost._' then his body disintegrates and the remaining three Scared Jewel fragments fell to the ground. Inuyasha kneeled to get a good look at the tainted pieces.

"Oniisan! That was awesome!" Ipo ran over, jumping on the demons back, laughing.

"Ah! Ipo!" he growled, falling face first into the ground.

"Hehehe, sorry." she rolled off and swiped the jewels shards to purify them. "Let's get back, Kags is probably worried sick." she announced, watching as these three pieces sink into her skin. "Alright... that's just plain out weird." she murmured.

"What is?" Inuyasha stepped up beside her.

"Every time I put a piece of shard in my hand, it...disappears." she looked up to him, a confused look on her face. "I don't know why."

"Can you get them to come back out?" he frowned.

"I...dunno. Hold on, I'll try." looking to her hand, she centered her attention, willing her body to release the shards. Slowly, all five rose up from her flesh.

Inuyasha picked one up, looked it over then replaced it. The shards sank back in, making his brows shot up into his hair. "Uh...?"

"Maybe it's a...se-cur-ity precaution?" she suggested, shrugging then looked at him again. "When we get back, we see what Kags says and maybe Kaede." he nodded in silent agreement. It was odd, the jewel never combined with Kikyo.

* * *

It was quiet at the campsite, neither Kagome or Shippou knew what to say. Kagome knew one thing, she was glad they had changed campsites, she couldn't stand all the death and destruction. Inuyasha and Ipo had been gone, going on two hours now but Shippou was hungry so Kagome decided on making some ramen. When the to got back, they would be hungry to.

As for Shippou, he was thinking about what Kagome told him about the human named Ipo. A miko with demon tendencies, how...cool. Even as young as a demon he was, he could smell the power that radiated off her and Kagome. Soon, they would both be given trouble, with demons wanting to prove themselves and others wanting to mate. _Scary_. Especially, with their personal scents, Kagome Foxglove and babies breath and Ipo's was a sweet tangerine.

"It's ready." Kagome announced, handing over one of the cups, smiling.

"Thank you Kagome." he returned her smile, taking the offered cup, looking in the direction the two had gone.

"They're gonna be okay." Kagome assured him.

"How can you be certain?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Cause it'll take more then those two rag-tag cubs to take us down." Ipo scoffed from the side. Both Kagome and Shippou jumped to their feet, turning to stare at her beat and battered form. They gasped and she frowned, looking down. "Oh...it looks a hell of a lot worse then it feels, trust me." shrugging, she held out a fox pelt to Shippou.

"Father...?" Shippou's eyes waters.

"I figured we could give him a burial, if you's like." she told him, only receiving a nod and sob from the fox kit. Frowning, she picked up Shippou, wrapping him in the pelt and held him as he cried. She knew how it felt, as did Kagome.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome glanced behind her to the forest.

"He went to look for a hot spring." she replied, seeing the cup ole noodles, her eyes lighting up. Carefully, she set SHippou in Kagome's arm and bond over. "Ooo, food!" in three seconds flap, she had one cup devoured and was started on a second. "Oh! B'fore I for'et." she waved Kagome over, mouth full.

"What's up?" stepping over the some logs, she sat beside Ipo and watched as she opened her hand, palm up. Staring at her a hand a moment, she was ready to question her sanity when five jewel shards appeared. "How...?"

"I dunno...when I took'em, they just...sunk in my hand." Ipo shrugged carelessly then held her hand out the protector to take them.

Kagome's hand hovered above them a moment, a thoughtful look on her face then pulled back, only taking two. Ipo's brow furrowed in question, head tilting. "Well, if the jewel saw you fit to protect me by giving you demonic powers then I can trust you to protect the shards, right?"

Ipo stared at her a moment then grinned. "Course you can!" she laughed.

"See and it'll be better, not all the shards will be on one person." Kagome pointed out, taking the jar from her bag. She dumped the one shard into her hand and just stared at them. All three pieces glowed and melded together then sunk into her skin. "Oh!"

"Hahaha! You to, huh?" Ipo chuckled, leaning forward to look at her hand. "Awesome through, huh?" a brow cocked.

"Hey!" Inuyasha walked into the campsite, taking the half eaten cup from Ipo.

"No! My precious!" she jumped forward, latching onto his back, trying to wrestle her food free. He only laughed, twirling himself in a circle and holding the cup away from her. "Oniisan!" she whined but when she finally got the cup free, it was empty. Grumbling, she climb down, throwing the cup to make sure it bounced off his head.

"I found a spring." Inuyasha grinned as he turned to her.

"Good, I'm gonna need somewhere's to drown ya body." she muttered darkly, going back to her log and sitting down to pout.

"Awwww, come on, imootosan." he walked by to rub his knuckles on her head. She retaliated with a hiss of displeasure and sticking her leg out to trip him.

"If you don't stop stilling my food, I'm gonna rip your lips off and beat ya with them!" when he hit the ground, Ipo, immediately jumped on his back and the two began wrestling.

"You sure they aren't the kids?" Shippou asked, watching them.

"They've both had a hard life Shippou. It's okay to act childish sometimes..." she trailed off to look at them and glared. "SOMETIMES!" they stilled in a comical manner, one of Inuyasha's silver fuzzy ears was in Ipo's mouth and Inuyasha was chewing on her arm, both were looks of an angels on their faces.


	5. A Sticky Predicament and A Gift

I will try to update everyday to every other day but I promise nothing. Thank you, my dear lil-lostii for you advice. I may just stick to Kagome and Kouga. Truth be said, he's to stubborn to just give up on Ipo and then Sesshoumaru would have to kill him. And I like Kouga, he's awesome. I mean, if I could be a demon it's a toss up between dog and wolf...oh well.

I know there's not much Inu and Kag yet, I just wanted to establish the relation Ipo has with everyone...I guess you kind of get it, huh? Lol. Anywho! Sesshoumaru may seem a bit ooc in the upcoming chapters but...he sorta needs to.

And as I read once from another author, I have to agree. Sesshoumaru is a demon that doesn't question himself, he knows what he wants and go for it. He may be a bit reluctant in the beginning but he WILL come around...cause I'm writing this wonderful story, Hahaha!

I do not own Inuyasha and characters but Ipo...blah! ENJOY!

* * *

_**A Sticky Predicament and A Gift!**_

"Milord? What are we doing here?" Jaken questioned, looking about the demon village. It was more higher class then most.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, he never did unless he found a reason to. There was none. Jaken had no reason to know the he, Sesshoumaru, lord of the west and most feared demon was here...to purchase a kimono. And for a human at that, abet, not a normal human. Even with her miko abilities, she was odd. And for whatever reason, that was unknown to him, his beast claimed her.

Okay, so, maybe he knew why. She could defend herself and from the couple stories he heard, protected her friend. Her moves were strange but she moved so quick, not even with the demonic abilities he could sense. It made him wonder exactly what she did in her free time.

But, regardless of her human heritage, the beast wanted her and he was relentless until Sesshoumaru agreed. The lord had been more snappy for the past month, since the meeting at his fathers grave. Most thought it was due to lost of his arm, although that did anger him, it was not the reason for his state.

Dealing with the whining, rattling of the chains, and snarling, it would do the same to any demon and breaker a lesser. He wouldn't even let the more logic side even think about another demoness. Although, another item he reluctantly agreed on, this Ipo...she was exotic looking, skin like caramel.

"Hn." his eyes narrowed, willing his mind to push her aside. It was pathetic, thinking of the girl, like he were a pup. He was not liking this one bit.

Pushing aside all thoughts, he entered one of the many shops. Shelves lined the walls, covered in brushes, combs, boots, fancy kimono's, haori's and hakama's. It held the general, everyday clothing supplies for demons.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." a female snake demon hissed her greeting, bowing low in a respectful manner. She wore a white kimono with red and white flowers, simple but elegant. She was one of the few demoness Sesshoumaru remotely liked, always respectful and never flaunted herself at him.

"Emi." he nodded toward her.

"Just finished..." her eyes drifted to Jaken then back. "Your package." discretion was another reason. Nodding again at her, Emi moved behind the counter, pulling a long white box out. Jaken's brow raised as he watched her head back over. '_A new kimono? Did he need a one?_' who else could it have been for?

"If you need anything else, my lord, I am at your beckon call." she bowed again.

"Every well, thank you Emi." taking the box from her, he turned and left the shop, Jaken following.

"Milord, what do you have there?" he questioned, his interest perked.

"Jaken, it is not your place to question what I do." Sesshoumaru told him in a cold, emotionless tone, the kind that struck the dear of life into anyone he came in connect with. '_**Almost everyone.**_' his beast snickered and a growl of annoyance vibrated in his chest.

"Yes mi'lord! Sorry mi'lord!" Jaken hit the ground, groveling at his masters feet.

* * *

Kagome sat in the classroom, her eyes repeatedly looking to the clock and sighing in complete boredom. Of course Ipo being a year older put her in a grade higher then Kagome and frantically, she couldn't wait for school to be out. The faster they left, the faster she and Ipo would go back to Feudal Japan.

'_Come on already! Before Inuyasha comes looking for us._' she was pleading the clock, like it was actually listening. '_Hmmm, would he even come and get us? Probably not._' she frowned softly. '_Not that I would want him to!_' Oh, who was she kidding, she liked the hanyou. "Grrrrr."

Ring, ring, ring!

Startled from her musings, she jumped at the high pitched sound and began, quickly,shoving her books inside her black bag. Next, she slid from her wooden chair and headed for the door. Eri looked up from blackboard duster, one in each hand. "Hold it Kagome! You're on clean-up duty, too!"

Siad teen stopped, whipping around to look them straight in the face. "I have to meet someone! Sorry, please overlook it this time!" she bowed quickly.

"Someone...as in a boy?" Yuka asked, leaning toward for an answer.

"Oh dear..." Ayumi frowned.

"I already told you, there's no one like that!" Kagome blushed, glanced to her watch and cringed. "I'll make it up to you!" before they could disagree, she rushed for the door, yanking it open, only to stop because Hojo was blocking the door. A bamboo thing fell out of the present in Hojo's hand, clanging at it hit the floor. She looked to the floor then to Hojo, a confused look on her face.

"It's good for your health. Step on it." he told her with a charming smile.

"What?!" she reared back to stare at him like he was crazy.

"He seems nice...?" Eri narrowed her eyes.

"If not a bit individualistic." Yuka noted.

"Hmmm." Ayumi seemed to agree with both.

"Do you like movies, Higurashi? Wanna go...just you and me?" he asked, flashing another smile

"Um...?" Kagome sweat dropped, almost falling over from shock. '_Where's a distraction when I need one?_'

"Hey!" Yuka gasped.

"Kagome?" Eri's eyes got wide.

Kagome groaned internally at the up coming talk. Sometimes, her friends got on her nerves. '_Distraction enter now! _'

"Imootosan?!" Ipo's sing song voice floated down the hall.

'_Oh thank the kami's!_' Kagome silently prayed, almost clasping her hands. That girl really had a sense of timing.

"Time to go." her head bobbed side to side, behind Hojo until she glare at his back. As if feeling her tension, the boy moved aside so she could slither in.

"So, what's it going to be Higurashi?" he turned to look at her again?

Ipo raised a brow and shot a questionable look to Kagome who mouthed 'movie'. The other black brow rose and she turned back. "Sorry Hojo-chan but no can do." smiling, she latched onto Kagome's arm. "My oniisan is waiting and he's a bit...hot headed." flashing another smile, she headed for the door. "See ya later, by guys!" she waved toward Eri, Yuka and Ayumi then pulled Kagome out after her.

"Wait, Ipo has a brother?" Yuka looked to the other two who only shrugged.

"Thought she was an orphan?" Eri muttered.

Hojo followed them out, trying to catch Kagome's hand. "Wait, about Saturday?!"

"She can't!" Ipo yelled over her shoulder, turning down the hall and out of his sight.

"Thanks." Kagome sighed in relief.

"Yea, yea, yea...my Kagome sense was tingling." Ipo waved off, rushing up the stairs to the roof of the school, the soft pounding of their school appointed shoes echoing.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as they pushed through open the roof door and headed for the roof ledge. "Oneesan!" rather then answering, Ipo just swung the younger school girl onto her back, pushed off the ledge and began jumping roof top to roof top.

Her arms locked around Kagome's legs, under her knees and Kagome wrapped her arms around the older girls shoulders/neck. "Isn't this fun, imootosan?" she laughed, clearing a twenty foot space with ease.

"NOOOOOO! I'm gonna die!" Kagome screeched, making Ipo flinch, jerking her head.

"Kags!" she growled, her ears ringing.

"SorRY!" they dropped ten feet to another building. "Why are we in such a hurry?"

"Just want to get back to your boyfriend(blush!), you know how oniisan gets. He's impatient." again, they dropped but this time it was at the base of the stairs of the shrine.

Finally, she was able to climb down, on shaky legs and used the stone gate to hold herself up. "Ipo?" her hair was tousled, knotted

"What?" her head cocked as she grinned like a kid in candy store. "You can't tell me that won't fun." she gave Kagome a pointed look, fangs poking from under her lip.

"How did you go the whole day, no body seeing your ears or fangs...or claws?" Kagome questioned, interested.

"Hmmm, kept my hair down, didn't really talk and..." she held up her hands to expose a pair of gloves. "Gotta love those indestructible gloves." wiggling her brows, she turned toward the steps, shielding her eyes as she looked up. A flash of red caught her eye and she began waving. "Hello oniisan!"

Kagome turned to look as well, seeing Inuyasha standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at them, arms crossed in his infamous pouting manner. She then turned to Ipo but noticed she had already started to run up the stairs. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she to started the long trek upward. '_Not fair...demons and their speed while us lowly hum-...me, have to WALK up there._'

"Come on Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Ipo said something that had him whip around to look at her, her laughter echoing as she smacked his back. He lurched forward, almost tripping but caught himself then proceeded to walk down. "Come on." he knelt infront of a confused Kagome. "Climb on and I'll get you to the house quicker."

"Oh..." she did as she was told, climbing on. He took the same position as Ipo did but this time, her stomach did flips. '_Definitely did NOT feel this with Ipo...thank god!_' then, with a 'whoosh', they were standing inside her room, Ipo already stretched out on the bed, arms behind her head and eyes closed.

"Girls, you up there!" Racihio asked.

"Yea!" both answered.

There were footsteps and the door opened to expose the smiling middle aged woman. She looked to all three teens then settled her eyes on Ipo. "Got another box, did you want to go again?" in her hand was a small white and gold box with a picture of a woman with curly hair.

"Ummm, nah. I think I want to let my hair fall out. Thanks through." Ipo shook her head. "But you should totally try it."

"Oh...I don't know about that." Racihio frowned, looking at the box then back to the trio. "Dinner will be ready in twenty." they nodded and she left.

"You're gonna left your hair fall out?" Inuyasha asked, confused. He tried to picture Ipo without hair but it was no use. He just couldn't do it.

"Yea." she nodded, looking at him and his confused face. Then it clicked, he didn't know what she meant. "Not like that." a grin appeared on her face. "My hair is usually straight, like Kags but I put stuff in it to get it curly, like this." as she spoke, her fingers made vertical curling motions.

"Oh...?" he was still confused.

"You're understand in about a week." Kagome told him with a shrug then looked to Ipo. "We should pack."

"Right-oh captain!" she saluted and jumped from the bed, pulling her empty duffle bag onto the bed. "How long until we come back?"

"A month?" Kagome answered, uncertain.

"Month." Ipo nodded and began stuffing pants, shorts, shirts, shocks, underwear and bras into the bag. Next, she grabbed three packs of 24count batteries, a couple of school books a motley of other books. Both Kagome and Inuyasha were looking at her oddly. "What?"

"Batteries...you think you need all those?" she gestured toward the bag.

"I refuse to be without my I-pod again." Ipo sniffed delicately, looking away to clean her claws.

"But...how many was that...three packs of...24?" Kagome did the math in her head. "72?"

"Yes...I also thought I'd take Shippou some games." she shook the game boy at the couple, smiling innocently.

"Oh great, another innocent, ruined by the violence of a game." Kagome sighed, dramatically.

"Oh please, Souta's was never that innocent." she snorted.

"I heard that!" Souta's muffled voice came through the door.

"Stop ease dropping, ya bugger!" Ipo retorted, sticking her tongue out at the door.

Kagome pulled her bag onto the bed, dumping the old, dirty clothes and replacing them with clean. When that was said and done, the two changed, Kagome in black shorts and a dark blue tee and Ipo in blue jean caprices and a brown tank. With their bags and Inuyasha in tow, they headed downstairs.

"You leaving soon?" Souta looked away from the tv.

"Yup...gonna miss us?" Kagome asked, leaning over the back of the couch to give him a hug from behind.

Ipo watched her a moment then looked to Inuyasha. He was watching Kagome, intensely and he wasn't staring at her face. Sensing someone's eyes on him, he looked up and blushed. Ipo caught him checking her out. '_She's going to tease me._' he moaned,

"So..oniisan..." hands clasped behind her back, she skipped over to him, grinning. "Did ya like what you saw?" his blush deepened, if it was possible. "Ya know...I'm sure Kag's has-"

"Dinner!" Racihio's voice pulled the group from their little groups and, thankfully, into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner, mamma?" Ipo plopped at the table, Souta on the other side where Inuyasha would have to sit next to Kagome. He shot the girl a quick glare before sitting, not trusting himself to look in Kagome's direction. "Oniisan, can you ask Kags to pass the salt?" another glare was sent toward her 'Innocent' face.

"Here." Racihio slid the salt over.

"Thanks mamma." she smiled, nodding and sprinkling it over her food.

* * *

Dinner was relatively quick, expect for the occasional Ipo asking Inuyasha to hand her something that was between Kagome and himself. A lot of glares had been sent her way from the hanyou. She was loving it to much, really.

"You wait..." Inuyasha warned, standing beside Ipo at the well and waited for Ipo. Her black bag was strapped to her side, her elbow resting on the soft material. "I'm gonna..."

"What? Gonna do what?" she looked up at him with big, tearing, brown eyes and a quivering bottom lip. He shifted uncomfortably from one leg to the other. Crying girls, the one thing he could never deal with.

"Awwww, come on imootosan...don't cry." panic, he could feel the panic setting in.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Kagome called, running from the back door, waving to her family.

"Finally! I was dying from boredom!" Ipo threw her hands in the air in frustration and relief.

"Boredom?!" Inuyasha growled, reaching out to grab her and pound on her head.

"Ah ha! Gotta catch me first!" sticking her tongue out, she hopped into the well, disappearing into the darkness and lights.

"Let's go." Kagome chirped, grabbing his arm and tugging him toward the well. Again, like many times that night, he blushed, grabbed her securely and jumped in. When they emerged on the other side, Ipo was ready and waiting, camera in hand.

_**Flash!**_

"What the hell was that?!" Inuyasha blinked rapidly, drawing Tetsusaiga.

"Calm boy!" Ipo's laughing voice made him growl. He was sure he wasn't going to like what the flash was. "For memories...to show your future children." she shook the silver camera, both blushing.

"Give me that damn thing." Inuyasha growled, leaping at her.

"Never!" Ipo hissed, running away, laughing.

"Ipo!" he took off after her.

"You'll never get me alive!" her voice floated back to Kagome and she shook her head, following them. They really did act like brother and sister.

* * *

"Awwww, this feels grrrreat." Ipo purred, sinking into the hot spring, the steamy water.

Kagome and Shippou nodded in agreement, also sinking low. "How did you ever talk Inuyasha into letting us stay here for another night?" she asked, a lazy smile on her face.

"Hmmm, that's confidential." a secretive look came to her face. She had threatened to tell Kagome about him 'taking a gander at her rear.', wasn't to hard to convince him after that. "Let's just enjoy it while we can."

"Ok." the other two's voices melded together.

A comfortable silence settled with the trio, eyes closed and goofy smiles on their faces. The steam poured from waters surface, relaxing their tense bodies. Kagome and Ipo had been practicing their miko abilities with Kaede. Who knew it would take so much energy to focus all their powers.

To practice, they removed the shards, keeping them close. There was no point doing all that work, the shards still in their body. Who was to say they would still have shards later. Fortunately, they could form barriers, weak they might be but barriers none the least. Kaede said the longer they worked on it, the stronger the barrier. Atleast they were getting better and hopefully soon, they could protect themselves.

Sighing softly, Kagome stood, the spring water dripping from her hair and yellow, red striped bathing suit. "I'm ready." she announced.

"Go on with me." Ipo waved her hand.

"Can I stay?" Shippou asked, hopefully.

"Sure." an eye popped open as she looked to the fox kit then to Kagome. "You sure you wanna leave?" a black brow raised.

"Hmmm, I guess a bit longer won't hurt." smiling, she sat back, eyes closing and the warmth insistently taking over her body. "So, heard anything from your little secret admirer?" even if she couldn't see, she knew Ipo was glaring at her, with the slight blush that adorned her cheeks.

"No." Ipo ground out in annoyance. Ever since she told Kagome about the grave thing with Sesshoumaru, she had been relentless in her teasing. _'Quite annoying._' she noted with a snort.

Another ten minutes passed and Ipo decided she was ready to leave. "Kags...I'm gonna head back." she yawned.

"Hmmm, I think I'm gonna stay for a bit." Kagome answered.

"K, I'll be sure to send oniisan for you." a smirk appeared as Kagome blushed about five shades of red. If she insisted on teasing her about Sesshoumaru then Ipo found it only fair to do the same with Inuyasha. "Maybe...he;ll even come and help wash ya back?"

"Ipo!" a bar of soap went flying and a laughing teen dove away.

"I love you to, imootosan!" giggling, she stood, exposing a black two piece, a gold/brass ring attaching the neck straps to the top and a belt that was sewn to the bottom. Water dripped from every surface of her body as she stepped over the rather large rocks and to the ground.

Once she was safe from falling back in and behind a large boulder, she peeled the bathing suit from her body and lied it on the rocky surface. From the stack of towels, she took a white, fuzzy one and proceeded to dry her body the best one could then wrapped her hair. Next was the undergarments and a kimono/robe, she made the masterpiece and was quiet proud of it. It was a maroon background with white and purple designs and fit her like a glove. When that was said and done, she leant over, running the towel over her wet strands then flipped it back, shaking it out.

Kagome had been right, though not a week had passed but her curls did fall. Now, the raven locks were more wavy then anything. She didn't mind, she was kindof getting tired of seeing the curls everyday and it was much easier to deal with straight. Grabbing a brush, she ran it through her hair quickly, not many tangles. '_Thank you conditioner._'

"Don't worry about the clothes, k. I'll get them." Kagome told her.

"Really?" her had peeked around her shelter to see Kagome nod lazily. "Kool, thanks!" coming around the boulder, she hung the towel on a low branch to dry.

"Ipo?" Shippou's soft voice made her turn, seeing him standing directly behind her, soaping wet.

"Oh, you poor thing, come here." she chuckled, snatching a dry-blue towel and opened it wide. His large green eyes sparkled as he ran into the warmth and she wrapped him up, nice and tight. After the panther brothers fight, he took to the strange humans, more so with Ipo then Kagome. She had fought Manten and brought back his fathers pelt.

Smiling up to the woman, she scooped him into her arms and held him like a baby. "Kags, don't stay to long, k?" she called over her shoulder.

"K! Have fun!" Kagome yelled back, a little relieved to be by herself.

"Where are we going?" Shippou asked in a tried voice.

"Just heading back to camp, hun, go ahead and sleep." she told him in a soft voice, looking down. Yawning wildly, he nodded and snuggled to her chest. A feeling of warmth spread through her chest, almost like it was her heart. '_Is this what it feels like to be a mother?_'

Suddenly, she froze in mid step, the smell of forest, power and musk filled her nose and the back of her neck tingled. There was only one man...er...demon, that smelled like that. Ipo would know, she nuzzled the demon. '_Crappppola, what is he doing here?_' her eyes began darting to the shadows. She was positive she seen a flash of white. "Damn, he's fast."

"Looking for someone?" came the whisper from behind, alittle to close for comfort if you ask her. A single shiver streaked down her spine.

'_Don't attack, don't attack, don't attack._' she told herself, willing her mind and body to remember Shippou was in her arms. She would do nothing that put the kit from harms way. Slowly, she turned to face the demon lord, '_go figure._', with an emotionless face. "Evening, Sesshoumaru."

He growled at the lack of respect in her greeting but she flinched not. "You would do well to remember it is Lord Sesshoumaru."

"I'll call you lord when you've deserved it." she hissed heatedly, still keeping her voice down. '_So much for no fighting._' another growl came from him and she smirked inwardly. Even though it was a dangerous game, she liked messing with him. "Temper, temper...Sesshy."

That seemed to set everything in motion and he lunged at her. Ipo quickly jumped away once, then twice then three times. Brown eyes narrowed on the demon, she knew he wasn't fighting with his full power, she could feel it. He was toying with her...but why? "Don't toy with me, Sesshy."

Whoosh!

Crack!

His clawed hand buried in the tree trunk, to the left of her head and wedged her against the tree and Sesshoumaru. '_How ironic_.' subconsciously, she clutched the bundle in her arms closer and that brought gold eyes down for a peek. Confusion flickered across his features but long enough for her to notice it.

"He was orphanage by the Thunder Brothers." she answered his unheard question.

"Hn." he had heard of these brothers. Suppose to be strong, having gained jewel shards. "These brothers...where are they now?"

"Dead." there was a big of a smug glint in her eye that had him cock a brow. "What?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"I suppose you had something to do with it?" his warm breath fanned her face.

"You bet your sweet ass I did." she scoffed, eyes narrowing as she thought back to their fight. "May their souls burn in hell. Killing all those innocent demons and people. Who does that...honesty?" she huffed in a rant, like she usually did when she got all worked up but then stopped. was it just her or was Sesshoumaru and herself standing really close? '_Wonder if he knows he that close to me...he has to, right?_'again, his scent drifted under her nose and it took everything she had not to take a BIG whiff. '_Why does he have ta smell so damn good?!_'

"And the kit?" his tone was monotone but she could see the curiosity in the golden orbs.

"Took'em under my wing. Couldn't just leave him there." she defended her decision and SWORE she had seen something keen to admiration, before it disappeared. '_Geez, this dude is ODD!_' the voice sang in her head.

Then he did something that threw her for a total loop. Leaning forward, he stuck his nose in her still wet hair and sniffed her...SNIFFED HER! '_Oh sweet Jesus! What is wrong with him?!_' her eyes fluttered close, lips parted. She didn't understand why she reacted so to him, maybe it had to do with the demonic thing. '_That can't be right...I don't have demon blood. It can't be because of that so it has to be...my human side. What the hell?_'

"You smell of...tangerines." he muttered in a husky voice.

"Yea?" why had it grown so hard for her to speak all the sudden? Her mouth was dry and it felt like her throat was closing up on her. '_Why was life so confusing?_' did he feel the same? Probably not, he was an all powerful demon and she just a human. "Was there a(gulp)...reason(gulp)...you're here?(gulp) Or is it(gulp)...just to(gulp and fidgetnervously with her kimono sleeve.)...tease me?" she dared not look him in the face, she knew her eyes were the window to her soul and feelings. She really hated it, sometimes.

A pale hand settled under her chin to lift her face to his. He was so close, just a few inches and he could kiss her. Strangely enough, she found herself wishing he would close the distance. Damn her human heritage, damn Kagome and DAMN INUYASHA! She REALLY wanted Sesshoumaru to kiss her but of course, she would never admit to it, not her, not Ipo.

"What brothers you?" he breathed, running his nose along the side of her cheek. Her breath hitched, heart pounded and one hand from holding Shippou, twisted to lie upon his chest. '_**Not so bad, is she?**_' his beast purred, lowering his masters hand to rest upon her hip. '_No...no, she isn't._' he agreed, sniffing her again. She smelled divine.

'_Gawd, isn't he gonna kiss me?!_' she whined mentally, wanting to stomp her foot. '_And when did I start sounding like a child?_' slowly, both eyes opened, gazing down at the top of his silver head. "Sesshoumaru, you shouldn't tease me."

His head pulled back, slowly lifting it to look her in the eye. "Then what should I do, Ipo?" still, his tone was husky.

'_Oh hell, how come nobody ever sounds that...sexy when they say my name?_' swallowing hard, she just stared at him a moment. When a smirk crossed his handsome face and her eyes narrowed. He was teasing her again! "You naught puppy!" as soon as the words left her mouth, a hand slapped over it.

'_**Hehehe, I'm a naughty puppy.**_' the beast howled in laughter and glee. She was teasing him back which meant she must like him to! "You heart is beating rather quickly, Ipo." again he leaned forward, lips grazing her neck in the barest of touch. "Are you excited?"

'_Lie!_' was the automatically answer echoing in her head but she knew better. Sesshoumaru would smell the lie on her and she hated to be caught in a lie, it sucked...on so many levels. So, she would do the next best thing. "I chose to not answer that."

A snort form between them reminded Ipo of the sleeping Shippou and she smacked herself, mentally. '_How could I forget about him? Shit...how does he sleep through this?_' he kept pulling little surprises from his haori sleeves.

'_I am acting like a spoiled pup._' Sesshoumaru berated himself, stepping away from Ipo. Standing that close, it was doing something to him, making him forget himself. His reward was a soft whine of displeasure, which pleased his bast greatly. '_**She likes us being so close. Hold her! Bring her close to our body!**_' instead of listening to the beast, again, he thrust the white package forward. '_Why do I feel so awkward? I am a grown demon, well over five hundred years._'

Ipo looked to the box with a raised brow, wondering where it had come from and why she had just noticed it. "For me?" he nodded and she took it slowly, repeatedly looking from the box to Sesshoumaru. "What's it for?" her eyes watched him suspiciously. He didn't answer, only stood there. Sighing, she shuffled things in her arms, putting Shippou in one arm and the package in the other, flicking the top of the box off with her thumb.

A kimono? She knew it was a kimono but it was folded in the box and she couldn't really see anything. "Hold'im, will ya?" she pushed a sleeping Shippou into his arms, not waiting for an answer.

Speechless, he looked down at the kitsune as he snuggled to the dog demon. He was more then alittle uncomfortable, it wasn't like he went around holding pups. '_Why AM I holding the kit?_' when he looked back to Ipo, he was rewarded again, this time in the look of pure awe and happiness.

"Oh...my...god." she held the piece of fabric before her. She was speechless, Ipo Hotta! That was a record. '_Oh, if Kags could see me now...wait, stop thinking about her!_' shaking those thoughts from her head, she turned her attention back to the cloth in her hands. It was white, thick fabric, a red hem on the bottom. From the shoulder down were black flower designs, the same as from the hip down and the obi was completely black.

"...it's...beautiful." she whispered then looked up, to see him staring at her, intensely so, just as Inuyasha had done Kagome. "And...it's mine?" there was a hopeful tone as she spoke which had him smirking.

"Indeed." his head bowed again, only to snap up when she squealed, loudly.

"I've never had someone give me a kimono before. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she lunched herself forward, careful not to crush Shippou and hugged Sesshoumaru. "I love it! Thank you!" before she could stop herself, she planted a kiss on his cheek but immediately pulled back.

Sesshoumaru was as shocked as Ipo. She kissed him? Even if it had been an innocent kiss on the cheek, no one dared get that close to him, fearing his wrath. '_**She not just anybody. She mate. We want her to do that more often.**_' when he looked closer, the moonlight illuminated her delicate features, she was blushing. '_Blushing?_' he didn't see Ipo as the type to blush easily. '_**See, proves, she likes us!**_' it was...appealing to him, gave her a bit more character.

"Um...er...sorry?" Ipo wasn't all that sure she was sorry. Actually, she was pretty sure that was the total opposite. Hell, she had wanting him to kiss her, not even five minutes ago. '_Such a dork._' she sighed, holding the kimono to her chest. "Ok, I lied...I'm not sorry about that." his brow cocked. "What?"

"You are a strange human." he noted, feeling amusement inside. She was entertaining.

"Yes...yes I am." she agreed with a goofy smile. "But, I like me like that." her voice dropped and she leaned toward him. "Truth be told, I'd be pretty boring any other way." she chuckled at her own joke.

"Your kit?" he reminded her.

"Oh, silly me!" she smacked herself in the forehead, folding the kimono to put back in the box then took the fox demon. He snuggled to her chest

"Ipo?" he mumbled low, causing the miko/demon to sweat dropped. After everything, NOW he decided to wake up.

"Shhhh baby, go back to sleep." she cooed, running her fingers through his red-orange hair. He fell back into the world of sleep but when she looked back up, Sesshoumaru was gone. Ipo frowned, looking around by Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen. "Hmphf...not even a kiss goodbye or goodnight." she huffed.

After standing there a moment she turned and started back to the camp site, like she had intended, grumbling. The thought of taking another bath, to wash away Sesshoumaru's scent had crossed her mind but she was just to lazy. Plus, she liked his scent, it...soothed her. She would deal with Inuyasha when the time came. She just knew it was going to be bad.

* * *

so...what did y'al think? was it good? bad? okay?


	6. Spidy Men and The Full Moon! Part 1

Hello all!(wave hand infront of audience!). hmmmm, what should make happen now..._**grin**_...I'm sure I can think of something. Oh! I plan of giving Ipo a weapon...a real weapon and not her knife. One of three, a bow and arrows set, I'm leading more toward a sword, or lastly, two arm straps that have blades that spring out. My friend said whatever it is should be made of Sesshy's fang or maybe be her own...hmmmmm. Whatcha y'al think? Tell me your opinions please! :-)

I give it to you Tally! Bad Things was perfect for that chapter. And man, it's a great song, even my cousin was bobbing her head to it, lol. AWESOME SONG!

Hope you enjoy the next installment! I do not own Inuyasha and company, only Ipo Hotta...ENJOY!!

* * *

_**Spidy Men and The Full Moon!**_

Ipo's head poked from the tree line, looking around the campsite. Inuyasha wasn't there but Kagome was staring into the fire. Letting her demonic and miko senses span, Inuyasha was a good five miles away. Kagome turned to look in her direction, sensing the power.

"Ipo?" she stood slowly, turning toward her.

"Kags..." Ipo stepped forward, looking over the camp site again, just again. "Where's oniisan?" her voice was low, taking a tentative step forward.

"He left. Smelt Sesshoumaru and ran off." Kagome told her.

'_Thank the gods._' Ipo rushed toward her bag, kneeling as she set Shippou and the box on the forest ground then wrestled the mouth open. "What is that?" Kagome nodded toward the box.

"Nothing." Ipo replied quietly

"Nothing...? As in nothing from your boyfriend?" a brow rose as Ipo snapped her head to glare and blush.

"Stop calling him that." her eyes bulged.

"Let'me see." Kagome bounced in her spot, face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I dunno." Ipo looked down and fidgeted with the hem of the kimono.

"Oooooo, please?" Kagome whined in a child like manner.

"Ugh...fine." rolling her eyes, she opened the box and stood, holding the material before her. "See, now can I put it up?" a foot taped impatiently.

"Put it on." Kagome squealed.

"What?!" the teens head dropped a bit, brown eyes flickering to the Shippou as he stirred, only to turn over. "No way...I need to put it up." again, she folded the kimono and put it away.

"But it's so romantic." hands clasped infront as she batted long black lashes. "Your eyes meet across the room." a hand swept before her in a dream like manner.

Ipo sweat dropped, wanting to laugh from the dreamy look. "Kags, our eyes met across the grave of his father...I don't think that was so romantic."

"Now...you gonna put it on?" Kagome gestured with her hands.

"What...no way?!" Ipo screeched.

"Why not." she whined, shaking her legs in her sitting position.

"Ipo!" Inuyasha burst from the forest, Tetsusaiga drawn and ready for a fight. "Where have you been?!"

Ipo raised a brow, looked from Kagome to Inuyasha then back with a 'why do you think' look. "Oniisan...I was just bathing and took a long walk." shrugging carelessly, she casually stuffed the box in her bag. "No need to worry." waving off his concern and sat beside Kagome.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort but started sniffing the air. He followed the scent, inhaling the air around Ipo. A growl sounded and she looked at him odd. "You..." he leaned forward to get a better whiff.

Ipo's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet. "Uh...excuse you!" the tone sounded pissed but she was nervous on the inside. '_Does he smell Sesshy?_' offhandedly, she took a sniff of herself and groaned inwardly. She could still smell Sesshoumaru so she was sure Inuyasha could.

"Why do you smell like that bastard?!" he demanded, grabbing her arm to shake her.

"Get off me!" Ipo growled, smacking his hands away. "And what the hell are you talking 'bout?" her arms crossed over her chest to glare at him.

"You reek of my bastard brother!" amber eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"I ran into him on the way back, ok?!" Ipo threw her hands up, huffing in annoyance. "We talked, exchanged a few words and hits. That's all."

"Then why is his smell all over you?" he retorted, grabbing her arm again and pulling the kimono from her neck. He prayed to any kami listening that she didn't have a mark. Relief flooded his system to see it bare.

"What the fuck?!" she howled in anger and confusion, pulling her fist back to punch him in the jaw. Her left claw clutched at the top, keeping it closed as she and Kagome glared at him.

"I was just checking-"

"Checking for what Inuyasha?!" Ipo snapped, cutting him of and began poking his chest. "You better be lucky I can't sit you like imootosan can! Do not touch me again!" she warned, spun on her heel and stomped over to her bag.

"Wait to go, Inuyasha." Kagome huffed angrily and moved her things closer to Ipo. She could feel the older girls aura flaring, it wanted to react to her anger and purifying him.

"Wh-what's going on?" Shippou yawned, sitting up from the towel to rub his eyes. He looked to Kagome, to a pissed Inuyasha and a rigid Ipo. "Ipo?" he walked over, tugging on the sleeve of her kimono.

"Nothing is wrong baby." she smiled and swooped him into her arms.. "Did we wake you?" a nod of the head and he was yawning again. "Awww, go back to step hun. You're just a kit and need your rest." another nod and he snuggled. Casting a look back at Inuyasha, her eyes narrowed.

* * *

The river was murky, a low fog covering the water surface. In the middle was a long boat, occupied with four figures, one standing to use the pole and push them threw. The weather wasn't to bad either, a cool breeze. "It feels so good out here." Kagome stretched above her, wiggling her fingers.

"Look, fish!" Ipo pointed, the dark shadows a foot or so from the surface. Every once in a while, they would pop up, long enough to look at the group then dive back under.

"Hey, we're not here to play!" Inuyasha scoffed, glaring at both girls. Luckily, Inuyasha and Ipo's fight had ended by the hanyou apologizing.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome put her hands over her eyes in a dramatic way and replied in a air-stewardess tone. "Okay, okay...hmmm...don't sense any shards." she turned slightly to face another direction. "There either."

Ipo snickered from her spot, rubbing Shippou's back in a soothing manner. The poor demon got sick and hung over the boat edge, moaning and paling by every second. '_Oooo, my poor baby._' she frowned.

"Shippou...you're a demon! Don't go getting seasick!" Inuyasha taunted.

"I feel terrible." whined Shippou.

"Awww." Ipo laid him across her lap to rub his stomach. It seemed to help him so she was all for it. "And you leave my baby alone." she warned, shooting the hanyou a look of her own that could send him running for the hills.

"Geez, no one's taking this seriously." he mumbled, ears flattening against his head.

"If we didn't then we wouldn't be here." Kagome retorted heatedly.

Inuyasha grumbled, pushing through the water with the pole. Ahead of them, something glimmered in the sunlight. From various positions of the river side trees, silken strands span the width of said rive. It looked to be a large...web? The closer they moved, the more pronounced it became.

"Is that...spider webs?" Ipo reared back to stare at the scene before them then shivered. '_Ugh, I hate spiders._'

"Spider webs?" Inuyasha questioned in a soft voice. He looked about them, frowning slightly.

"Such long strands..." Kagome muttered, lifting a hand to sweep the webs away. A bundle of the sticky substance stuck to her hand. Waving the appendage about, trying to shake it off, only served to build onto it.

"Master Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Myoga hopped onto his shoulder, looking out over the water.

"Nothing." he seemed a bit disappointed.

"Look, there's someone up there!" Kagome pointed upward and the entire group looked, seeing a young girl on the cliff side. She was yelling something but she was to far off, her words dying on the wind. Suddenly, a large black mass attacked from behind, forcing her back and off the cliff.

Reacting insistently, Ipo leapt from the boat, using the cliff ledges to make her way up. Cautiously but quickly, she made her way up, catching the girl and jumped over the cliff edge to solid ground. "You ok hun?" she nodded numbly, staring at her a moment.

"Woo, nice catch!" Kagome and Shippou cheered from the boat below the cliff.

From before Ipo and the girl, the black mass let free a shriek and retreated into the surrounding forest. Standing from her squatting position, Ipo knew Inuyasha was coming and took after the demon. The beast itself wasn't strong but it was huge. Either way, it could run a havoc with the humans. The forest before her looked to be a thick one, hardly any light streaming in. '_Oh fun._' she whooped with false excitement and stepped into the beginning of the trees.

_**CRUNCH!**_

The sound echoed and she wasn't sure if she wantedto look but did anyways. Using the light from the moon, something dark was seeping from under her foot and when she lifted offended limb, a slimy, black webbing followed. "Ewwww." she stepped on a baby spider. '_Hope momma ain't around._' brown eyes darted around but nothing came after her. She started walking again, trying to mind where she walked, which was almost impossible as she dove deeper into the forest.

_**Click, click, click!**_

Ipo froze, eyes darting around, looking from tree to tree. There were more silky strands leafing from tree branch to tree branch. Baby spider demons hung from the webs, their beady red eyes following her. '_Creepy._'

_**Click, click, click!**_

'_What was that?! Should I chance it? _' self preservation won out and she pulled her blade free, flicking it open.

_**Click, click, click!**_

It came from behind. Her body tensed insistently, the back of her neck tingling. Now the question was, should she turn? Part of her wanted to, really, it did but another wanted her to continue walking. It wouldn't hurt if she didn't see it, right? Gripping her wand tighter, she swallowed hard. Let's be honest, if she learned anything from all those horror movies it was they always come from behind.

_**Click. Click, click!**_

'_That was awfully close._' slowly, she turned, worrying her bottom lip as her hand lowered a bit. Something was staring...at her. Something big with a lot of eyes or a lot of little something's. Her luck, clouds shifted and cast moonlight down into the clearing and exposing the face of a beast. She had been right, it was a big something with a lot of eyes.

Actually, it was a spider.

A really big spider...Ipo hated spiders, more so then anyone she knew. Her right eye twitched slightly as she took a step back, to see it's entire face and body. Hair covered the entire thing, standing half the size of the surrounding trees, which was at least ten feet and five wide. It's legs were bent, touching the walls on either side and the many feet spaced out.

That was a BIG spider.

_**Click, click, click!**_

Pinchers, as big as her head snapped, the sound filling the clearing. She was going to die. So she did the only thing she could think of, in a situation like so..."Aaahhhh!" spinning on of the heel of the sneakers, she ran back to the cliff.

The crunching of twigs and leafs let her know it was on her tail. '_Wait, why am I running?! I'm a fricking miko AND have demon powers...come on!_' looking over her shoulder, the demon snapped it's pinchers again. A half whine/half cry bubbled up. "Oh yea, that's why!" just as they passed under trees with low branches, her arm snapped up, grabbing one and slipped herself up. Seconds before the spider crashed through her 'safe haven', she locked onto another branch and pulled up.

Safely tucked away into the heaping, over crossing leaves, her eyes trained to the ground, looking for the beast. It was a god five feet away. '_Maybe I can run for it?_' the proposed seemed like a good idea.

"Ipo?!" Inuyasha's voice echoed and her head snapped toward it. "Where the hell you at?!"

"Oniisan! There's a big ass spider chasing me!" she yelled back.

"Then kill it!" he sounded vexed.

"I can't!" she whined.

"Why the hell not?" he was getting closer.

"...I'm afraid of spiders!" her answer was pathetic, even she knew it.

"Afraid of spiders?!" there he went sounding vexed again.

"YES!" she hissed back. The fear of spiders was an actual disorder, _damn it_!

_**Whoosh!**_

_**Crack!**_

A couple branches behind the prone girl shook with the force something landing harshly on it. '_Please me Yashie, please be Yashie.'_ she chanted and turned. Red eyes stared back, pinchers inches from her face. "Fuck shit!" her hand was cast before her as the spider dove forward. A pink light erupted from her palm and in the face of the demon.

Trying to crawl away from the attack, the spider demon broke the branch Ipo had been sitting on and sent her tumbling toward the ground. Unfortunately, the force of her own blast didn't give her the chance to flip to land on her feet, instead hitting the ground with a loud, ringing thud. "Ooooo." she moaned, pain exploding in her back. For demonic abilities, that still hurt, like hell. '_At least I'm not dead._' from the trees, the charred remains of the spider fell then turned to dust.

"Ipo, you ok?" Inuyasha burst into the clearing, kneeling by her side. Kagome, Shippou and the little girl were a couple minutes after them. Shippou launched himself on her chest and Kagome dropped to her knees on the other side. The stranger just stood behind them, watching the scene.

"Oooowi, that hurt." Ipo looked to the group from her position on the ground. Her arms closed around the crying kitsune as eyes drifted to the right Kagome's head. "Behind you imootosan!" she gasped, pointing.

Kagome spun around, her own azure eyes wide as she stared up at the spider demon. Screeching in the manner that only that particular demon could then bum rushed her. The bow strapped to her shoulder dropped to her hands and twirled as she spun. The demon spit an acid based silk toward her but was rebound by the barrier emitted from the wooden bow. The silk flew back, covering the beast and a yawl of pain emitted. Then, the body disintegrated.

"Wow." the girl stared at Kagome in awe, shuffling a bit closer. "You're a priestess?"

"Yes. I'm Kagome, this is Inuyasha." she introduced the hanyou.

"...Ipo..." she panted, lifting her head far enough from the ground to see her.

"Shippou." the fox demon smiled at her.

"Y-y-you're all demons!" the girl looked from Inuyasha, to Shippou then Ipo. "Get away from me, I won't help you destroy my home!"

"Hun, I'm not a demon...sorta." Ipo explained in a confused voice, pushing herself up on her elbows. The girl scoffed in her general that had Ipo snorting. "I'm a miko, just like Kagome." the girl didn't look convinced and she grunted. "I purified that demon." she gestured toward the charred dust pile.

"So, what is your name?" Kagome asked.

She took a long moment to answer, staring Kagome then Ipo. "...Nazuna."

"Well Nazuna, where do you live?" she then asked.

"The temple." was the answer.

"How about we take you home?" she suggested.

Nazuna reared back in disgust, gawking at three present demons in horror. "I will not take any vile demons to my home!"

"I'll show her vile." Inuyasha growled, rolling up a sleeve.

"Oniisan, knock it off." Ipo warned between thin lips. She may not like the child but that didn't mean she wanted Inuyasha to go all...'_Inuyasha' _on her. "Why don't you tell us about the demons." she turned back to Nazuna.

"They're called Spider Heads. It started living in the mountain just after spring. Villagers have already gone missing, we're attacked everyday. The webbing traps humans to be devoured. It's a frightful demon!" Nazuna shivered just thinking about the creatures.

"Hmm, I see." Kagome nodded then turned to Inuyasha. "Let's save'em."

"Any sign of Scared Jewel fragments?" he asked gruffly.

"I didn't sense anything from those two Spider heads." her lips pursed together in thought.

"Then let's go...I want to cross the mountain before nightfall." Inuyasha shrugged, getting to his feet.

"But there's a demon here. We can't just leave." Kagome's voice began to raise and Ipo, Shippou and Nazuna looked to her.

"He, I'm not going around hunting demons for the goodwill toward mankind." they looked to Inuyasha.

"We're going to help!" Kagome growled in a human manner.

"Why should I waste my time?!" eyes back on him.

"Cause they need our help!" Ipo cut in, standing as well. She looked from hanyou to miko, an irritated look on her face. "So hush already and..." they all turned to see Nazuna running away, only to snag a root and fall. "As soon as we catch little red." she gestured toward the running girl.

* * *

Later the same evening had the group had reached the large, golden colored temple. A staircase lead up from the ground to the doors. Nazuna piggybacked on Inuyasha, both with sulking looks and refused to look at each other. Kagome and Shippou piggybacked Ipo.

"This is the temple, right?" Kagome asked as Ipo knelt and let her climb down, Shippou moved to the black haired teens shoulder. Nazuna hopped from Inuyasha's back before he could kneel.

From the doors, an old priest shuffled forward, surprised to see the strangers. "Nazuna, who are these people?"

"Master!" she shoved the dog hanyou aside, causing him to fall face-flat and ran up to him.

"You ungrateful brat!" came Inuyasha's muffled reply.

Where have you been, Nazuna?" Master asked, looking down to the young girl.

"I went to put flowers on the graves and I've gone and brought these wicked demons to the temple...I'm sorry." she shot the group dirty looks. Inuyasha glared back but Ipo and Shippou only scoffed, turning their heads away. They didn't have to listen to her bad mouthing them.

Master looked the group over, his old, beady eyes settling on Inuyasha first then on Ipo, lingering a bit longer. "Demons huh?"

"Feh, whatever. We're leaving anyways." Inuyasha told him, crossing his arms into the sleeves of his haori.

"Oh no...you can spend the night at the temple." Master laughed softly.

"Master!" Nazuna exclaimed.

He put a hand on the young girls shoulder, shaking his head. "No arguing, go and prepare supper."

Nazuna's face dropped in disappointment and shuffled her feet. "Yes master." then walked into the temple.

Master watched the child leave, sighing then turned back to the group/ forgive her rudeness, Nazuna's parents were killed by the Spider head and I've been taking care of her since then." he paused a moment to look Ipo and Inuyasha over. "She has a terrible fear of demons."

"Are there a lot of Spider Heads in the area?" Kagome questioned, shivering in disgust. Her eyes darted around their surrounding for any sign of attacking demons.

"As more die, the number of spider heads seem to increase." he explained.

"Hmmm, maybe we should take his offer to stay inside." Ipo voiced smartly. "It won't be safe out here, to set up camp."

Inuyasha folded his arms and looked away. "Why do I have to let some demon control my life?" he scoffed.

"I have sealed the temple with scared sutras so the spider heads cannot enter. You can rest easy." Master assured them, lifting an arm to bring them in.

Kagome laughed happily, latching onto Inuyasha's arm and began pulling him inside. "You see!"

Inuyasha looked to Ipo for help but she only grinned. Instead, he sighed exasperated and began walking. "I guess I have no choice."

* * *

Night had come, the group was sitting in the dinning room. Shippou lie on Ipo's duffle bag with his hands on his stomach and rice covering his face. "That Nazuna has a sharp mouth but she can sure cook." Shippou yawned.

"Thought you didn't like her a minute ago." Ipo replied off handily. Her thoughts had been centered around Inuyasha for the past hour or so. Why hadn't he smelt the spider that was behind Kagome? He was a dog demon, hanyou or not, his nose was way better then most demons. '_Hn, something...he's not telling me something._' covertly, she glanced to said demon to see him staring out the window, into the dark night. It looks as if he was staring at the full moon. '_What aren't you telling us?_'

"Well, a girl that can cook can't be that bad." Shippou shrugged.

Inuyasha was ignoring the rest of the group. '_Night has fallen. What am I going to do?_' feeling someone watching him, he turned his head to see Ipo. There was a concern, confused look on her face. '_She knows something is wrong...before long, she'll smell it._'

"Inuyasha...something the mater?" Kagome asked, looking over at him. She moved to her knees and hovered in his face. "Inuyasha?"

"What?" he grumbled.

"Inuyasha...could you be..." she paused a moment while Inuyasha tensed, Ipo noticing. "Afraid of spiders?"

Shippou jumped into the air and changed into a cute little spider. "Boo...! I'm not a-" Inuyasha grabbed the kitsune and slammed him into the floor then left the room.

"Was I wrong?" Kagome asked nobody in-particular

'_Ah ha, I knew it!_' Ipo stood and followed after him.. "Oniisan?" when he turned, she was standing in the door way, arms crossed in a manner that reminded him of himself. "Spill it...what's going on? I know something is wrong and I can smell..something." she sniffed the air as if to prove her point.

Inuyasha stared at her a moment, sighing mentally. '_Should've known. I'm lucky Shippou couldn't pick up on it yet._' right as he opened his mouth to reply, something caught his eye. Off to his left was many pairs of red eyes from the trees and bushes. "We're surrounded!"

Suddenly, from the shadows, bodies moved forward, sickly skinny people with long limbs and spider heads. They move to block the escape route infront of the temple.

"What happened to those scared sutra seals?!" Ipo growled, flexing her claws. More spiders appeared from behind, boxing the two in.

"Shit, I'm losing my smell." Inuyasha growled low, making Ipo snap her head to look at him.

"What did you say?" she demanded.

Myoga appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder, soup bowl in one hand and chopsticks in the other. "There may be many but they're not formidable opponents. It's just a post-meal exercise for you."

"Damn that priest." he pulled Tetsusaiga free and held it before him. He started slashing at the spider heads with a rusty blade. The spiders only spew webs at him and Ipo, who waves them away.

"Inuyasha...why isn't Tetsusaiga transforming?" Ipo pushed her powers into her claws again and began slashing out. Every demon she touched turned to ash as if fell.

From behind, Kagome ran out, arrows flying. Since starting this journey and Ipo's constant shooting practice, she had gotten pretty good aim. "Spider heads?" she asked incredulous, shooting another arrow to take out two spiders.

More spider heads file into the clearing and spew the webs at Inuyasha, covering him. He had a hard time fending them off, his body growing heavier and mostly covered in his body. Ipo grabbed the silken strands and sent her miko powers surging back to the spider. With a screech of pain and horror, the spider fell.

"I gottcha!" Kagome ran forward, moving the bow out to strike another spider and purified it. "You help Inuyasha!" she called over her shoulder.

"I'll help!" Shippou moved to stand beside Kagome. "Fox fire!" the blue flames shot out and dance around the demons.

Ipo started shredding at the webs on Inuyasha but stopped suddenly when black hair bled through. '_Oh yea...he's got some explaining._' she mentally scoffed and continued pulling the webs off. "Ok, I gott'em, lets move!" and with that, they ran off into the dark forest, Kagome and Shippou following.

When Ipo deemed it safe, no smell of demons and no demon aura's, they stopped. She whipped to stare Inuyasha down. "What the hell is going on?!" she demanded. Kagome and Shippou also turned, confused by what she meant but gasped when they seen him. Instead of silver hair and gold eyes, he had black hair and dark eyes.

Inuyasha huffed, sitting under a tree and removed the last of the web from his clothes. "If you think I can protect you as usual, your wrong!"

"What...happened to you?" Kagome muttered, head tilting as she stared. '_He looks just as cute as a human that he does as a hanyou._'

"Why are you staring at me?!" he snapped, making Kagome jump, startled.

"Knock it off!" Ipo warned, eyes narrowing.

Shippou plopped on his head and tugged at his hair. "Your ears are gone.

"Shippou." Ipo called, a tone in her voice that had the fox mumbled a sorry. He jumped from Inuyasha's head to her shoulder.

"You look just like a human..." Kagome stepped toward him, touching his hair softly. It was amazing and his hair was so soft.

"And my fangs and claws are gone too." he noted with a pout and swatted Kagome's hands from his hair.

"What's going on, oniisan?" Ipo sat beside him, on her knees.

Myoga appeared on Kagome's shoulder. "Half-demons like Master Inuyasha lose their demon power for a period of time.'

"Really?" Ipo's brow raised, looking from flea to dog. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

The flea answered. "Because this is a life-threatening period, half demons never reveal their weakness to anyone."

Ipo looked to the sky, seeing the twinkling stars and clear skies. '_Clear skies?_' she looked around a bit but noticed there was no moon. '_A full moon...so that's Inuyasha's weakness?_' she turned to look at him, lips pursed. "Full moon?" he looked at her then nodded after a moment. "Every month?" he nodded again.

Myoga then hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Master Inuyahsa...? Why didn't you atleast inform me?!"

"If you knew, you'd have run off somewhere by now." Inuyasha scoffed.

"He's gotcha on that one." Ipo agreed with a nod.

Myoga paused whatever he was going to say to fold his arms defensively. "Well...hav you so little faith in me?

Inuyasha pointed a finger at him. "I have little faith in this period of time.

"And what about us?" Kagome asked in a serious, grave tone. "If we had known about your weakness, we would have never insisted that we journey into the den of demons. Have you so little faith in me, too?!"

"I don't trust anyone!" he shouted, folding his arms and looked away. "That's how I've lived until now! You have no right to complain!"

"I'm sorry but..." she paused, tears welling. "I just though you could open up to me a little." her tears fell as she shook from the force. She feel into Ipo's arms as the older girl soothed her.

Inuyasha's hard features fell into a shocked one. "H-hey! Don't cry!"

"Look." Ipo started, bringing his eyes to her as she rubbing consoling circles in Kagome's back. "I understand you keeping this secret, I really do. You feel weak, open, defenseless. But you're not, Yashie. You're not weak or defenseless. There's nothing wrong you, with being human. But if we are traveling together, we are entitled to know this information, so we know not to do this again."

Kagome stopped crying suddenly and pointed an accusing finger at the now human male. "It's because your so proud and stubborn that we're in this terrible mess right now! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"What?!" he roared.

"I can't believe that you're so stupid!" she ranted.

Ipo watched the two fighting like children and sighed. If Inuyasha was human for the night then that meant she and Kagome would have to combine powers to protect the group. '_Looks like I'm taking charge._' she noted with false excitement. "Kagome!" the two stopped and turned to see her stand. "Stop your bickering, the both of you. This is not the time and since Inuyasha is human." she paused to glare at him and he flinched. "It is up to us to keep everyone safe. Shippou, I want you to stick close to Inuyasha, I'm counting on you." his chest puffed out proudly and nodded.

"And where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"We cannot fight these demons out in the middle of the forest. We need a solid structure to back us up, keep the beast coming in one direction." Ipo explained then looked to Tetsusaiga. "Mind if I use that for now?" following her sight to his sword, his hand clutched the handle and shot her a 'why?' look. "I need something, more then my little knife."

"I suppose that's ok...but I want it back." slowly and a bit reluctantly, he handed the sword over.

A rustle of the bushes had Kagome bow drawn and a arrow notched and Ipo holding Tetsusaiga before her, letting her miko powers fill it. Out from the darkness stumbled Nazuna.

"You!" Kagome rushed forward to catch the child before she tumbled over. She looked beaten up and the simple kimono she wore was tattered. "What happened, Nazuna?"

Nazuna, regardless of the support from the miko, collasped to her knees before Ipo and Inuyasha. "Please...please, save the priest!" she begged.

"What? The priest?" Ipo asked confused, looking back the way she came, almost as if expecting someone to come out after her.

"You're demons...you're strong, right?" she looked to Ipo with large, tear rimmed brown eyes.

"I thought you hated demons? Go rely on that priest sutras." Inuyasha scoffed, earning a smack in the head from both girls.

Nazuna looked to black haired boy. "What happened to you...you look like..."

"Feh! I've just turned human for a while!" he huffed.

"Ok!" Ipo clapped her hands, bringing all attention to her. "This is what we're gonna do. Nazuna and Shippou, stay by Inuyasha, Kagome will lead us back to the temple and I'll take up the back."

"We can't go back to the temple!" Nazuna gasped.

"We have to, it's the only chance we have to defend ourselves." she looked to the scared girl and knelt. "Don't worry. We won't let nothing happen to you and we'll help the priest."

"Promise?" she mumbled, looking at the ground.

"I never make a promise I can't keep." she assured the girl then stood. "Alright, let's move out and keep your eyes peeled." with that, the group started back toward temple.

So...whatcha think of Part one? more action in part 2! hehehe!


	7. Spidy Men and The Full Moon! Part 2

hmmmm...it's just getting interesting, eh? I do not dramatic sigh and faint own Inuyasha and co. I'm only borrowing them...I own Ipo Hotta...ENJOY!!

* * *

_**Spidy men and the Full Moon! Part 2**_

Back at the temple, a hand reached into the large yellow bag, ransacking through the personal items of one HIgurashi Kagome. Clothes and odd items from the green bag already laid strewn across the floors, tables and cushions. The figure, which happened to be male, was searching for something. With a frustrated growl, the bag was projected through the air, the items inside falling out to cover the distance.

"Now, now, now...I don't believe that belonged to you." tisked Ipo from the door. The figure spun to face them, exposing himself as the Master of the temple.

"You...I sense the jewels...give them to me!" he dove for the strange girl and she launched herself forward as well. They met in the middle of the room, Master spiting his web and Ipo slashing out, her miko powers purifying the web.

Clank!

Claws met fangs, pushing against each other. From the darkness came the spider heads from earlier and attacked her as one. "Shit." the curse was hissed and she dropped down into a split. Falling back on her back, she thrust her hips up and kicked out, spinning herself. Her boot covered feet knocking out the legs from under a couple spider heads. When they hit the ground, her claws flew out, glowing pink, and struck their chest.

Without another thought, she kicked out again and jumped to her feet. Both arms flew out, punching another two demons out. Arrows flew by her head, hitting a couple other demons. Ipo turned to see Kagome as she notched another arrow. "Where's Yashie?"

"Shippou and Nazuna are with him." Kagome told her, letting the arrow fly.

"Good, you should go to." Ipo turned back, dodging a leap from a spider head, trying to get to their master.

"No can do!" she was out of arrows so she used the bow as she did with the earlier demon. Hitting the barrier, the demons were spit back.

"Fine...I'm going after big and ugly, you try to take on the little ones...there more arrows in the corner!" Ipo gestured to said corner and when she looked, the master spider head was gone and she growled in irritation, jumping to the rappers of the temple.

"Just hurry!" Kagome yelled, fending off the demons as she made her way to the arrows. Gabbing the quiver, she notched the first arrow and let it fly. Her aim was true and struck the demon in his chest. Her heart was pounding, the sound echoing in her ears. A battle cry erupted from the other spider demons and charged her all at once. "Eep!" glancing up, she climbed in the window seal then onto the beams. "Ah ha!"

Looking about them, the demons spread out, using their web to wrap on a beam and pull themselves up. "Crap." she was surrounded and cursed herself. The demons chuckled, thinking they had won and she was panicking. '_Oh, I don't think so._' she scoffed mentally and reached behind her to grab the first arrow. If Ipo would go down fighting, so would Kagome.

"This is the worst day of you lives." a smirk stretched her lips as she took aim and shot. The arrow burst with her miko powers and stabbed the wooden beam.

Every set of red eyes watched the arrow then snickered, turning back to the miko. She was no harm to them, she couldn't aim correctly. "Miss me."

"Did I?" her brow raised.

The closest demon looked to the arrow, leaning toward it, only for the powers from the weapon to surge into the beam and purifying him. "Nooooo!" his charred body fell the floor and crumbled.

Silence filled the room as the rest demons looked to their fallen brethren then to the miko. Hatred and anger filled their gaze and as one, they expectorate their webbing. Rather then use up her arrows, she spun in a complete circle, spinning the bow before. Again, the silk webbing was repulsed back to it's owners.

Moving quickly, as they were distracted, Kagome made her way down the beams then jumped to the closest one with two occupied it. The bow struck out, stabbing the first demon but the second only jumped over her, planning to attack from behind. She turned to it last minute, blocking with her bow and kicked him in the side. He was stronger then she thought but she served her purpose.

Turning her attention back to the other seven or so, and notched an arrow. One by one, they were picked off, their cries of fury and pain, until only two remained. The glowing red eyes of her prey exchanged worried glances between one another. They underestimated the female onna and lost most their clan because it. Nodding at each other, they shot the webbing from their mouth to the ceiling above them, crawling up and disappearing into the darkness. They had no desire to die tonight and if running was their only chance then so be it.

"Hmpfh...cowards." azure eyes watched their retreating forms. Don't get her wrong, Kagome was glad they left but from what Inuyasha, Myoga and Shippou said, to run from a battle meant you were low. "Now...to find a mocking bird." she was referring to her sister.

* * *

The temple was quiet, the occasional groan of the swelling wood and scratches from the branches of over grown trees. The halls were cast in shadows but it disabled Ipo not. The superior senses she had been supplied allowed her gaze to pierce the darkness places and move through the shadows with hunting grace. And she loved every minute of it.

The thought had crossed her mind of what would happen when the jewel was pieced together. Would she lose the demonic abilities? She hoped not, only having them for little over a month now but she was already use to them. She just couldn't imagine not being able to jump from roof top to roof top, or hearing the wind whispering, or smelling Sesshoumaru.

'_Sesshy...sesshy? Damn, how can I be thinking about him at a time like this?_' she scoffed silently, her eyes darting to every shadow. '_I mean, I'm a miko...miko's are suppose to hate demons, right? Not get all hot and bothered by them._' she paused in thought, brows lowering in confusion. '_If that was the case, I'd hate Yashie, Shippou, Myoga...?_' shaking her head, she pushed all thoughts aside for now. This was not the time to go around questioning her sanity.

"Come out, come out!" she sang, a darker shadow rushed by and her eyes followed. If that spider demon thought he was going to escape, he was sadly mistaking. A tingle at the back of her neck alerted her to the closeness of said demon. Jumping forward, the pinchers snapped where her head had been.

Ipo scowled, pulling the Tetsusaiga free and slashed out violently. A hiss informed her attack struck, to bad she didn't put her powers into it.

_**Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle!**_

The many feet of the spider demon moved across the wood paneling and up to the ceiling. Following the sound, she seen a flash of beige disappear over the beam into the room across from her. Growling in annoyance, she kicking the door off it's hinges, the rice paper ripping as it crashed into the window seal.

_**Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle!**_

Her head snapped to the right, seeing the color again. "You fucking coward! Quit running away!" the snarl that let her mouth was vicious and she pushed her miko powers into her weapon. Raising the sword, she swung it in a cross action, a curved(like the shape of Tetsusaiga's blade when transformed.)pink energy blast bursting through the thin walls for the next five rooms.

"Aaaahhhhh!" the echoed cry reached her ears from the last room.

"I'm gonna fry that so'of'a'bitc'!" lifting a leg, she proceeded to crawl through the holes and toward said room. Her senses and miko powers were on full alert, they were going haywire, the demon was close. All she could do was what for him to make an appearance. In the third room, she stopped, turning in a slow circle, eyes hunting the ceiling beams.

_**Whoosh!**_

Webbing shot out at her from a corner and Tetsusaiga swung around to block. The pink barrier crackled around the blade, repelling the attack.

_**Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle!**_

Ipo's head snapped to the opposite wall.

_**Whoosh!**_

Again the webbing was spit at her and she dodge, rolling across the floor and jumping through

the whole into the fourth room. A loud thud from behind sounded as the spider demon dropped top the floor. The moonlight case it's light across it's body and she cringed in disgust.

It didn't look like the spider demons she encountered in the forest. His head may have been spider but his body...it looked like a web, instead of silk strands, bones and feet at the bottom. "You killed my mate! Let me return the favor and then I'll take your friend as my new mate!" the demon screeched, launching himself forward.

"I don't think so, ugly!" Tetsusaiga shot forth, keeping those dangerous, sharp, pinchers at bay. Wiggling her feet between the two bodies, they planted firmly on his chest and kicked out. The demon sailed through the air, crashing into and through the wall. Ipo flipped to her feet, growling as she stalked to the motionless male. With a swing of her arm, she brought the sword high above her head, ready to attack.

Suddenly, the demon lurched forward, his fangs sinking into her shoulder as poison was distributed. "Aaaaahhh!" the sword fell from her grasp, clanking heavily when it hit the floor. Now weaponless and unable to get her able, she did the only thing she could. Through the wounded shoulder, she sent her miko powers through her blood. Insistently, the spider let lose a roar of pain, stumbling back as his body took on a pinkish glow. His cries of pain got louder before he fell to his 'knees' then face forward on the floor.

Ipo staggered toward the wall, falling violently upon it. It felt like her insides were on fire, trying to keep herself from writhing in pain. A couple feet from her was the Tetsusaiga and when she made a grab for it, tumbled out, crashing to the floor with a groan. '_Damn, what did he inject in me?_' sweat was rolling down her face, back, neck, everywhere basically.

"Ipo?!" Kagome's voice rung and she groaned, clutching her head in pain. "Oh my god!"

_**Thump, thump, thump!**_

'_Could the girl be any louder?!_' she whined mentally. Kagome shouldered the bow and moved toward her sister. Ipo hissed in pain when an arm was wrapped around her waist and pulled to her feet. Nothing was said between the two, although Ipo was sure she couldn't talk even if she wanted to. They stumbled and staggered their way down the halls, coming out at the main room, where they had first confronted '_master_' at.

"A bit further." she mumbled, basically dragging Ipo by now. "Inuyasha?!" she cried, tripping over some fallen wood.

"What's wrong?!" the black haired boy ran into the room, clutching a long 4x4 in a protective manner. He took one look at the two girls and was insistently worried. "What the hell happened?" taking Kagome's earlier position, her finished dragging Ipo the rest of the way and into the room.

"Ipo?" Shippou jumped from his spot, running over to the unconscious woman. Tears streamed his face as he clutched the front of her dark tank and shook. "Wake up!" he cried.

"I dunno. I found her like this, after fighting with the spider." Kagome kneeled beside her, placing a hand to her forehead. "Shippou, can you get some water and Nazuna, I need some rags." the two kids/pups nodded and ran off to do what they were asked.

"She's been poisoned." Myoga announced as he hopped over. He looked gravely over the girls body, shaking his head.

"Can't you suck it out?! You're a flea demon!" Inuyasha demanded frantically.

"I can't...Lady Ipo is a miko. She could very well purify me if I try." he frowned, looking from her to Kagome. "I am sorry but it is up to her to save herself."

Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes, fist balling by her sides. '_You have ta get better, oneesan. You can't leave me alone, you promised to always be there and protect me!_' an idea popped into her head and she lifted her palm, focusing. Three shards of the jewel popped up and she looked to the wound. A twinkle from around the wound let her know her shards had already gathered to try and dispel the poison. Taking a deep breath, winching at what she was about to do, she shoved the shards in the wound.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Ipo sat up quickly, eyes wide and glowing a brilliant pink. Then she fell back to the floor, fast asleep.

Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at her, eyes wide in shock, confusion and fear. Would she make it through the night? God Kagome hoped so, she couldn't lose her sister. And she had a distinct feeling that lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't be happy either. '_This could end badly..especially if what Myoga said was true._' she cringed.

_**Flashback!**_

"_Myoga?" Ipo glanced to the flea demon then the direction Inuyasha went. She could sense he was a good couple miles away. There was something she and Kagome really needed to ask but it definitely wouldn't end well if either asked Inuyasha. He would demand to know why, get it out of one of them and probably freak. Just like he did when Ipo came back to the camp, smelling of his brother. '__**No...not a good idea.**__'_

"_Lady Ipo, Lady Kagome?" Myoga looked to the teen with a questionable look._

"_I was wondering...if you could tell us about...demon courtships?" the question made her uneasy and she hoped he wouldn't go back to Inuyasha and tell him what they spoke of._

"_Does this concern Lord Sesshoumaru?" he asked but already knew the answer._

"_Um...yea...? Is it that obvious?" laughing nervously, she looked about._

_Myoga smiled, chuckling softly and pat her cheek. "No my dear but remember, you told me what happened that day." she mouthed 'oh', eyes growing wide a moment then nodded. "What do you wish to know?"_

"_...everything." was the simple/true statement. "I get the basics...but when does the courtship begin?"_

"_Hmmm, I suppose it begins when you accept his courtship." he rubbed his chin._

"_How does she know when that is? Will he come right out and ask or have a go about way?" Kagome questioned._

"_Usually, when the first gift is given. Of course you have to accept it." he nodded._

_Ipo and Kagome explained a look, both thinking back to the other night and the kimono that sat in her bag. So, they were already courting? She accepted him, his offer when she took the kimono. '__**Now, how does this make me feel? Do I like the fact I'm only seventeen and already...engaged, for the lack of a better term?**__' she waited for the inner turmoil to come but was met with silence. '__**I like the idea of being courted?' **__another pause and still no anxiety. __**'Is it because I like being...wanted... well, as much as Sesshy can or do I actually like Sesshy?**__' she was confused but when she thought of Sesshoumaru, she got little butterflies and her cheeks heated up. '__**Yup, I like him...damn. How I can I feel so strong for someone I barely know?**__' _

"_Why? Has something happened?" Myoga looked from Ipo to Kagome then back._

"_He brought me a gift a couple days ago. A kimono. And I accepted it." her lips pursed in thought, placing her chin her hands. "So...I'm being courted by Lord Sesshoumaru?" the simple conclusion made her smile._

"_Hmmm, seems like someone is enjoying themselves." Kagome teased, earning herself a glare._

"_It seems so." Myoga agreed and the next glare was sent his way. "Let's see, what else is there... hmmm? Demons, especially those of the inu clan are very protective and mate for life. Courtships can go anywhere's from a month to hundreds of years, depending on the demoness or onna in this case. Lord Sesshoumaru is not the type to force himself on you before you're ready."_

"_That's good...I'd hate to have to purify such a nice looking man...er...demon?" Ipo made a face then shrugged._

"_Nice looking? You have feelings for his lordship?" Myoga seemed somewhat surprised._

"_I...dunno. I feel all...funny when I think about him, which is weird if you consider I just met the psychopath but something's there." she paused, thinking back to that night. '__**It was like a totally different side from the grave. I liked it. He seemed so much more...approachable...**__' she could feel her face heating up._

'_**Or maybe you liked that he was that close and sniffing you. Made you feel special..he thinks your scent is sweet and liked it.**__' a new voice snickered. Ipo sighed, deciding not to argue with herself today. She can feel and look crazy another day._

"_Well...for whatever reason, his beast must really like you." Myoga mused in his silent amusement._

"_How so?" Ipo eyed him._

"_Lord Sesshoumaru always swore to never take a human as a mate. He doesn't hate them, not like what everyone believes but I can't say I blame the young demon lord. After what happened to his father..." he trailed off and all three feel silent._

"_But...he is taking a human." Ipo pointed out._

"_Yes..." Myoga looked to her, a gleam in his eye then hopped closer to the two friends. "Don't tell Master Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru but the inu males always had a bit of a soft spot for human females." both reared back to stare at him like he was crazy. "Yes, it's true, it's true!"_

"_Really...how is that...but...I thought..." Kagome couldn't find the words._

_Myoga only chuckled, shaking his head. "Inu Tasiho was not the first to take a human mate in this family. After the other lords had their heirs or mates were killed, they often took human women to their beds."_

"_Oh..." Ipo blinked once then twice then scowled. "I'll be the only human he takes to bed." _

_Kagome just stared at her a moment then looked to Myoga and both laughed. "Wow, talk about possessive."_

"_Well...blah!" she stuck her tongue out._

'_**Hmmm, I see why his beast chose her. She is truly a handful and from what he could see of her fighting, she was good, her moves quick and strikes precise. If she had been a demon, she might have been the equivalent of Sesshoumaru. Although, as a human miko with demonic abilities, she is a sight to see.**__' another chin rub and he smiled. "I believe Lord Sesshoumaru's beast chose correctly!" he announced proudly._

"_Wha?!" both whipped around to stare at him._

"_Well Lady Ipo, you have much potential and his beast sees it. You would be an asset to his lands, bare strong pups and it helps that you are quiet beautiful." he chuckled when she blushed at his comment. "Even an old flea like me can see real beauty." this time, he looked from Ipo and Kagome. Both blushed now and he grinned in a devilish manner. "It is also why I know that Master Inuyasha may take a liking to you, Lady Kagome." now, said girl turned five shades of red, as Ipo laughed._

_**End Flashback!**_

Yes, Kagome could tell, that conversation would not go well. From what Ipo told her of the battle at their fathers grave, the brothers hated one another. Sesshoumaru would undoubtedly take his anger out on Inuyasha and probably her. '_Yes...don't want to see that._' she decided with a firm nod.

* * *

Hours had passed, the sun would be up in an hour or so. Kagome had been up all night, whipping Ipo's brow, making sure she was comfortable. Sighing as she switched the rag, Kagome sat back, head tilting then looked to Inuyasha. "It doesn't look like she's getting better." she bit her lip, looking him straight in the eye. "Is she going to die?"

Inuyasha just stared at her a moment then looked to Ipo. His senses always came back before his looks and he could smell the poison. He thought that it was slowly purifying but he couldn't be to sure until ore time passed. He knew worrying was useless really, Ipo was to honory to die. She lived to embarrass him.

"She'll be fine. Ipo is strong...not only does she have her miko powers purifying the poison but she has the demonic healing to help along the process." he assured the worried girl. She sniffled, looking to the floor. She felt so useless. "Don't cry Kagome..." doing a total _un-Inuyasha _move, he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him. Kagome felt her cheeks flush but didn't move. Her head leaned against his shoulder/chest and sighed softly. "She's tough, to honory to die." he whispered, lying his hand ontop of hers.

"How can you be so sure?" she whispered back.

"I've known Ipo for only a month and even I can tell that. Hell, Sesshoumaru can probably tell she's to stubborn for her own good." he scoffed, subconsciously rubbing his cheek against the top of her head.

She giggled for two reasons; one, he was nuzzling her head and that was soooooo cute!; and two, she suppose Sesshoumaru might have already noticed. Might be a reason why he liked her. "I suppose but I just worry...it's what family does." sighing softly, she scooted closer to Inuyasha, starting to feel the night chill.

"Don't worry...she'll be fine." he assured, removing his haori and wrapping her in it then let his arm drop to her waist. The nuzzling continued until both feel asleep.

* * *

Another two hours passed before Ipo stirred. Her entire body hurt and she felt heavy but was still able to move, with some effort. '_Ugh...what happened?_' smacking her dry lips together, she glanced about the room. She remember fighting the spider demon and it biting her. '_Must have injected some type of poison...bastard._' her eyes closed, heavy a sigh from the back of her throat.

The spiritual powers coursing through her body also seemed to be...magnified. '_Must have Kag's shards._' she noted, lifting a hand to ball and unball a couple of times. She felt highbrowed. A shuffle to her right had brown eyes traveling in that direction, a big grin appearing on her face. A now hanyou Inuyasha was leaning against the wall, on knee bent with the other leg was tucked under it and Kagome, she was snuggled into his side, in his shirt and head on his shoulder, his head on her. It was totally and utterly adorable and she wished she had her camera.

"How do you feel?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes still closed, ears twitching.

"Like I'm the lying dead." she was horse reply and he snorted. A teasing smile lit her face as she stared a them a moment longer. "Don't y'al look cute."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open to look at her. Slowly, his molten eyes turned to the head of black hair that was Kagome. His head tilted, sniffed alittle and Ipo chuckled. "She smells good."

"Huh?" a black brow cocked at his words and he looked back to her. "Just the other day you were telling her you couldn't stand her smell." she reminded him. That day was memorable, especially the eight foot hole he slept in.

"Yes...well...I was lying." he sniffed, looking away and out the window. He could feel the blush coming and cursed himself.

"You should tell her." Ipo gave him a look, one that made him sift uncomfortably. "It's obvious to everyone but her, oniisan." another look.

"I don't know...I still love Kikyo...I...dunno." he trailed off, looking to the floor.

"Yashie." the softness of her voice made him look up to see Ipo sitting up, panting. "She knows you love Kikyo and doesn't expect it to change. Kikyo was your first love, you can't just forget about her, trust me." she paused to catch her breath.

"But Kag's will wait, if she thinks you are worth it. You are. Just remember, if you decide to woo my imootosan, she is Kagome, a totally separate person from your Kikyo...oh and if you hurt her, I'll rip the dog ears from your head." she smiled brightly at him as he gulped, nodding. Her threats were usually backed up by action.

"Threatening people again, oneesan?" Kagome yawned, stretching from her position like a cat then folded back in.

Inuyasha tensed automatically, wondering if she caught their conversation. He did like her, really. She was the first woman he met that accepted and liked him as he was. Hell, even Kikyo wanted him to change. He was, more or less, afraid of her rejection.

"Every chance I get. My days not complete if I don't get to threaten someone with body harm." Ipo replied passionately, shaking her fist toward the heavens.

The younger black head snorted at the comment then crawled over to her, placing a hand on her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Eh." she shrugged, lying back down. "Think I'm gonna catch some zzz's and go from there." as soon as the words left her mouth, she was down for the count.

Kagome shrugged then went to sit in her earlier position but noticed Inuyasha was standing, strapping Tetsusaiga to his hip. Then she remembered what happened earlier and blushed. "Um...are you leaving?"

"I'm gonna catch some game. I'll be back." without waiting for an answer, he was out the door, never seeing the smirk on Shippou, Nazuna and Ipos faces.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was up and walking around. Inuyasha brought back a variety, fish, rabbits, berries and nuts. Kagome, confused as to why he went hunting since she still had ramen, cooked. She would never understand the hanyou, she realized dryly.

"Look Ipo!" Shippou ran over from his spot where the crayons and paper lay strewn by Nazuna. He held up the paper, sunny day with four figures. A red clad was face planting while another, in white and green was yelling. Then the third figure, in blue and gray was laughing with a small child, in brown and blue on the shoulder.

"Hmmm, let me guess...face-plant, Inuyasha? Yelling, Kagome? Laughing, me? And the child on my shoulders...hm...that's a hard one." Ipo taped her chin.

"Ipo! It's me!"Shippou pouted, put out.

"Really?" she gasped in mock surprise.

"Yes!" he whined.

"But this picture does you no justice, Shippou...you're so much more handsome in person." she also pouted but her statement got a chuckle from Kagome and a blush/grin from Shippou. No one had ever called him handsome.

"Well...it's me." his chest puffed as she strolled back to Nazuna.

Ipo looked over at Kagome and both shared a silent laugh. "Come on...dinner is ready." she nodded ans pulled a fish from the fire and tossing it over her shoulder.

"Thanks...hot, hot, hot." Ipo chanted, throwing the fish from hand to hand then her mouth. It was quite a humorist sight, to see her sitting there, like a dog and a fish hanging from her mouth. Nazuna and Shippou moved closer and sat but Inuyasha stayed in his tree.

"Inuyasha...dinner's ready!" Kagome called.

"Keh." the hanyou scoffed from a tree.

"Get ya silver haired ass down here!" Ipo demanded, grabbing a rock near by and chucking it into the trees branches.

_**Thud!**_

"Owwwwwwi!" Inuyasha dropped from the tree and crashed to the hard, cold earth. Moaning, he pushed himself up to glare at the smirking dark skinned girl and slowly sat beside Kagome. How the girl could manage to 'sit' him and not even use the indication was beyond him.

"So...oniisan...?" Ipo started, nibbling on the fish as she watched him shyly.

"What?" a silver brow cocked.

She blinked slowly before replying. "Any other secrets you wanna tell us? Like turning to a girl on the full moon?" snickering, Inuyasha scowled and crossed his arms to pout. "Or maybe you turn into a puppy...Oh! That would be soooooo chibi!" she cooed.

"Awwww, that would." Kagome joined, both clasping their hands in a dreamy manner.

"I do not turn into a puppy!" Inuyasha gritted out in irritation.

"Oh...so you turn into a girl?" shippou asked innocently.

"Wh-what?! Why you...!" he launched himself forward to tackle the kit and pinched his cheek roughly.

"Aaaahhhh! Ipo!" he cried.

"Yashie, get off Shippou!" Ipo jumped on the hanyou's back, bitting on his ear. The hanyou yelped, jumping to his feet and spinning, trying to throw her off. "Ah ha!" her muffled laugh rung in his ears.


	8. Aurthor note!

Ok, ok, ok...I got an idea and before I can continue and I need so imput. I'm thinking I may not bring Kikyo back like how she was in the anime. I was thinking, maybe something would happen when the demon came to get the ashes and she wasn't able to get what she wanted. Instead, as 'revenge' for Kikyo the group goes looking for the demon. In that manner, she is able to open the memories and feelings of the priestess Kikyo in Kagome, since she is the reincarnation and all. Of course there will be fighting, confusion with both sets of memories and some hate...?! so, whatcha think? Good, bad...yes, no?


	9. Second Gift and The Demon That Dared

"No." the single, one word came out so stern, you would think it was a father speaking to a child.

"Oniisan..." Ipo warned, glaring at Inuyasha then turned to Kagome. "It's only a week, you'll be fine, I swear it."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked uncertainly, shifting uncomfortably before the two mikos. The idea of her and Inuyasha spending some alone time excited her but also unnerved her. What was a girl to do?

"No." Inuyasha had firmly planted himself behind Kagome and besude her pink bike, pouting.

"Yes...stop asking, imootosan. I'll be fine, yu'll be fine, we'll all be fine." Ipo rolled her eyes then tittered to her side to look at Inuyasha. "And stop pouting, oniisan! This is a good opportunity for me to better my miko control then I can teach Kagome." she pointed out. She had decided decided to stay at Edo, with Kaede so she could get a few lessons from the elder miko on plants and herbs, among other things. It was a good plan and no matter what he said, she was staying.

"Fine." Kagome resigned in defeat. "But. We'll be back in a week." a 'keh' from behind had her spinning to the hanyou, fire blazing in her big blue eyes. "A week!" his ears flattened to his head and he nodded quickly.

"Alright then...I'll see you in a week, better get going. You know how oniisan gets." she whispered the last part and both were giggling.

"Hey!" Inuyasha defended himself and their giggling turned into full blown laughter. Even Kaede had to smile. "Let's just go." he then scoffed.

"Fine." Kagome sighed dramatically.

"You better bring my imootosan back in one piece or...OFF WITH YA HEAD!" Ipo warned, receiving a wave of his hand as a reply.

"Have fun!" Shippou called from Ipo's shoulder.

Now, Ipo turned to Kaede and smiled, clasping her hands before her. "Shall we start, obaasan?"

"Aye." Kaede nodded, returning to the village with the younger in tail. She still remembered the shock she felt when Ipo asked if she could call her grandmother. Kaede had been humbled, honored and happy. Being a miko usually meant one did not have a miko. It was dangerous to the family and often used to draw her out. Not a life for a woman or man of the cloth.

_**Flashback!**_

"_Kaede-sama...can I ask you a question?" Ipo stood before the older woman, bitting her bottom lip and looking to the floor. She was very nervous about what she was going to ask._

"_Of course, child." Kaede nodded, gesturing for her to take a seat. Ipo sat beside her, staring at her hands for a long moment. "Is something ailing you?"_

"_No, no, no." taking a deep breath, she looked Kaede in the eye. The older woman was surprised to see actual fear in her eyes. What did she have to fear? "Well, I suppose Kagome told you about me having no real family?"she nodded. "Well, beside Kagome and her's, they sorta took me in as one of their own and then their's Yashie...anywho, getting off track." she laughed nervously, ringing her hands._

"_Just ask Ipo, ye need not fear anything." Kaede assured._

"_CanIcallyouobaasan?" she spat quickly._

"_Say it slower, child." Kaede commanded._

"_Can I...call you...um...obaasan?" her brown eyes diverted to every place in the hut, expect for Kaede._

"_Obaasan?" Kaede repeated, shocked. Had she heard the strange girl right?_

"_Yes...but if you don't want me to...that's ok. I won't be mad or anything." Ipo seemed to deflat on that note._

"_Oh no! I would be honored if you called me sobo." Kaede smiled warmly at her._

"_Really?" Ipo exclaimed, earning a nod from the old woman. "Yay!" they hugged then Ipo ran from the hut, screaming for Kagome. _

_**End Flashback!**_

Personally, Kaede thought anyone that Ipo or Kagome would consider family were the honored ones. Those two girls were special, they were going to do great things, she knew it. and the day only grew better, Kagome and Shippou had asked as well, much to her surprise. she didn't think the two furtastic miko saw her in that light. It pleased her greatly, knowing that because of what she was and her age, she would never have a family her own.

That was also the day she found out Shippou had started calling Ipo okaasan. she couldn't really blame the kit, the way Ipo acted to him, anyone would think they were mother and son. It was truely heart warming, she had so much love and heart. Kagome became his obasan and she loved every minute of it. Now she had someone to spoil that wasn't her brother. And Inuyasha was the unofficial ojisan, rather he liked it or not, Ipo had made that quiet clear. The group made a strange, misfit family but they fit together in an odd way.

Even was falling fast, summer was coming to an end and one could almost see winter rounding the corner. It was that time of the year were the weather was...just right. Kaede had sent Ipo on an errand to a neighboring village. A burn victim rested there and his family needed more burn paste. It had taken three days and that was almost, nonstop, demon running. Shippou had accompanied her and they studied on the herbs as they went.

Earned herself a good soak.

Shippou decided to stay with Kaede and help with dinner, so Ipo was by herself. She didn't mind, it felt nice to have time to herself, to think unburdened. As of that moment, she sat calmly on a large boulder over looking the hot spring. Trees circled the clearing, the late evening casting shadows here and there. "What to do, what to do?" she mumbled, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her palms.

Stringy, wet hair fell down her back, combed, somewhat. Instead of her usual modern clothes or even her kimono/robe, she wore the kimono Sesshoumaru have given her. It had been almost a month since receiving the percious grift and she had yet to wear it. It worried her what would happen if Inuyasha smelt his brother on it. She would hate to have to kill him for tearing her lovely kimono.

The white and black fabric parted to fall on either sides of her thigh, leaving her bare legs to the late October climates. It felt nice out and she wasn't quite ready to head back. "Yashie and Kag's should be coming back in two days then...off we go...yay." that was said with false excitement as she sat straight. It was nice not having any crazed demon trying to kill her...

"I hope I don't get poisoned again."

"Again?" the sudden question startled the now, straight haired black head and she rolled to the forest ground.

"...owi." she groaned, gripping a lower rock and pulled herself up. In all his glory stood Lord Sesshoumaru, most feared demon. Scoffing, she glared at the demon, standing completely and brushing the dirt from her kimono. "Ya know, it ain't nice to sneak up on people." she dead panned.

"It is not fault you did not sense me." his voice was still cold and emotionless.

'_Soooo haveta change that._' her lips pursed and crossed her arms under her chest. "I would have sensed you, smartass." a deep growl rumbled in his chest, eyes narrowing on her.

"Wench." he warned with another growl.

"Puppy." she retorted, eyes narrowing.

And just like that, his hand was wrapped about her throat, pinned to a tree. "Do not talk down to me, human." he hissed, putting his face close to hers.

Ipo only whizzed-laughed, a hand grabbing his wrist. "I see you haven't gotten that temper in check, yet." his grip tightened, nails digging into her flesh. '_Wow, for someone that's supposedly courting me, he's got a funny way of showing his feelings._' with that thought, she let some of her miko powers seep out, burning his hand. The hurt appendage was snatched back and before she could think, gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down.

As soon as their lips met, Sesshoumaru tensed, to shocked at he boldness to push her away. Truth be told, Ipo expected to be struck for that little stunt but she didn't really care. For a month, she had been thinking about that almost _damn _kiss and finally, she had decided on the next time she saw him, she was going to kiss him. And it was so worth it.

After another moment, she pulled away, the corners of her lips twitched in amusement when se caught the look on his face. Golden eyes were wide in shock, arm froze on a floating manner and lips slightly parted. "That was for leaving me high and dry last time." turning on her heel, she got two steps away before she was spun to face the demon lord again.

This time, he claimed her lips and this time, she was the one surprised. '_Wow, he's not attacking me! This is good!_' she whooped in her mind.

'_Why am I kissing her? I should be shredding her fragile body._' those thoughts were shoved violently aside by his beast, the feeling of her warm and abdominous lips against his own flooding his senses. The kiss was tender enough to make his chest to rumble with a content growl. Her taste was sweet, like her smell, innocent and so completely Ipo. A soft growl-groan escaped his lips, helpless to stop the intertwining scent and taste that flooded his senses. '_**Mate not bad! She sweet, soft, MINE!**_'

Slightly dazed but strangely clear minded, Ipo slid her hand up his chest, tracing his lean muscles with the tip of her finger and then disappeared in his thick, silver, silky locks. His own hand fisted her hair, pulling her greedily flush against his body. Her tongue delicately stroked his firm lips, finding him offering no resistance, parting his lips. She explored his mouth with delicious strokes of her tongue against his, claiming it as her own. He was as good as he smelled. '_Hot damn!_'

Finally, she pulled away or tried to but Sesshoumaru seemed to follow her head. A grin lit her face as separated her lips from his. "Wow...that was sooooo much better then I thought." she glanced up to him through her lashes, he was watching her. "What?" the thought of him kissing her again crossed her mind as his face lowered. Instead he rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed. Ok, now Ipo was slightly worried. "Sesshy, are you ok?"

"It is unbelievable that I...Lord Sesshoumaru, could fall for...a human." his voice was soft but still held no real emotion.

"I know but," she paused to let a hand touch his cheek, tracing the stripes tenderly. "In all reality, it would have happened anyways." she stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"Oh? And how do you purpose that?" he scoffed but leaned into her hand.

'_Ha, emotion! Success!_' she mentally pumped her hands. "Because, Sesshy, I. Am. Irresistible." there was a teasing tone in her voice, even the stoic demon could tell. The corner of his lips twitched in humor. "Ah ha! I seen that! You can't hide it! I seen it!" she pulled away to dance goofily in a circle, laughing.

Sesshoumaru just watched the strange girl a moment. She certainly was no bore then noticed something that pleased him and his beast greatly. '_She is wearing the kimono._' the material fluttered about her toned legs, hugging her torso and hips. _**'And she look tasty, no?**_' his beast asked in a cocky tone, gold eyes following her. '_Hn._' was the response. '_**Hn? That' all you say?**_' he scoffed, pouting in his mental cage.

He wasn't sure exactly what about the girl got his beast so riled up. He had first noticed it at the grave of his father. Rumors had told him of the Inu-Tachi's moves and how strong they were. And they were strong, growing stronger, the inu hanyou, two miko's, one with the abilities of a demon. But the half breed and his wench was not his concern, Ipo was. She might not have been skilled in handling a weapon, yet, but her moves were odd, precise and quick. '_**Don't forget, she got you good first time.**_' mentally, he groaned, thinking back to the first night they met. That was a well placed kick on her behalf. '_**She strong, bare strong pups. And pretty...mate very pretty.**_' he was right, her exotic looks caught his interest and she was strong, an odd strength for a miko alone. '_Hn, very strange._' he decided. "Miko."

"Ya know, I have a name, sweetheart." she turned on him, glaring and a hand on her hip. "And it's not wench...(eyes darted around in thought.)or miko..." staring at him a moment, she suddenly smiled and zipped over to him. "Dance with me, Sesshy."

Sesshoumaru just stared at her a moment, unblinking, a surprised look on his face. '_Dance with her? Is she cazy?_' he had heard her right...right? "What?" it was a first, not many women, demoness' really, demand such things from him. '_Although, not many dare touch me like she has, or kiss like she has, __**or fill us with such passion and a burning need.**_'

"Dance. With. Me." rolling her eyes, she grabbed his hand to tug him toward her. Their fingers laced and she brought his arm her waist. "You really need to get that hearing checked." winking, the free hand moved to grasp the back his neck again.

"There's no music." he pointed out.

"We'll just haveta make our own." she stated in a 'duh' tone the searched her brain for the right song. '_Ah ha! That's perfect!_' licking her lips, she ran the words through her head first, making sure she knew them still. Nodding to herself, she started to lead the demon lord in a simple slow dance.

**Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low. Put some music on that's soft and slow. Baby we ain't got no place to go. I hope you understand.**

It didn't take long for Sesshoumaru to take lead as they moved around the clearing, gracefully. '_**Pretty mate...pretty voice.**_' the beast started to purr at the calm effect due to her voice, the feeling vibrating through the miko. Ipo leaned her head against his chest, eyes fluttering closed.

**I've been thinking 'bout this all day long. Never felt a feeling quite this strong. I can't believe how much it turns me on just to be your woman.**

Sesshoumaru leaned his head forward, his nose in the top of her hair. He could smell the oceany scent of her shampoo and found he preferred her original scent. He supposed it would always confuse and confound the demon lord, why his beast had chose a onna but he had never the type to question the beast. Especially when he was so set on having something or one in this case. '_**She has potential to be much more. You see, I see.**_' he noted with a growl of content.

**There's no hurry, don't you worry. We can take our time. Come a little closer, let's go over what I had in mind. Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low. Put some music on that's soft and slow. Baby we ain't got no place to go. I hope you understand. I've been thinking 'bout this all day long. Never felt a feeling quite this strong. I can't believe how much it turns me on just to be your woman.**

'_**She fit against so completely! Feel nice!**_' the grip on her waist tightened and traced lazy circles on her lower back. It surprised him at how gentle his ministrations were with her. He had been the type to cuddled or do the cuddling, feather-light touches and such, not since his mother deemed him old enough to stop. But something about the strange miko, her light caresses and gentle strokes. He felt so...alive.

**Ain't nobody ever loved nobody the way that I love you. We're alone now, you don't know how long I've wanted to lock the door and turn the lights down low. Put some music on that's soft and slow. Baby we ain't got no place to go. I hope you understand. I've been thinking 'bout this all day long. Never felt a feeling quite this strong. I can't believe how much it turns me on just to be your woman. I can't believe how much it turns me on just to be your woman.**

'_I am...just like my father._' he resigned to his fate. Surprising him yet again, there was no disgust toward the small female, only protectiveness and possessiveness. '_How strange, just meeting the onna and already claiming her as mine._' he mused as her singing ended but neither backed away, just continued to dance slowly.

"I've heard a lot about you with my travels." Ipo stated in a soft voice.

"Indeed. What do they say?" it was always fun to know everyone elses opinions of you.

"Hm, your scary, cold, mean, evil, I've even heard you hate all humans." shrugging, she nuzzled his neck, earning herself a purr. She loved it when he purred. '_But obviously that's not true._' added the after thought.

"And what do you think?" he was more interested in what SHE thought of him.

"I doubt that your evil." her head lifted, tip of her nose brushing against his neck. "I think...you're the way you are, cause ya have ta be." full lips pressed against the pulse of his neck and slowly led kisses lead along the jaw line then up to the corner of his mouth.

"What do you mean?" he pulled back to look down at her.

"Well, you're a lord, right?" nod. "And as a lord, you overlook the western lands?" another nod. "One must rule the way they sit fit and if that way has been working for you, who am I to criticize?" she shrugged, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"True." he nodded in agreement then pulled something from his haori. "I have a gift for you." looking down, a dark wood case stared back up at her. Cocking a brow, her eyes lifted back to Sesshoumaru's impassive face. She smiled then took the box, bubbling with excitement. Opening the box, she was stunned in silence, just like with the kimono. On a red cushion sat a comb, gold but lined with white flowers, tinted black at the edges and a white tassel hanging from under the last flower.

"It's...so...beautiful." she breathed.

'_**Like mate.**_' the beast snickered as Sesshoumaru lifted the comb from the box and placed it firmly in her hair. Pieces of black silk fell to cover her face from view and Sesshoumaru pushed it back, behind her pointed ear. '_That reminds me of the questions I have._' his eye lingered there a bit before taking her hand to lead her to a near by tree. with more grave then Ipo had seen, he sat. Wondering how he always looked so graceful was beyond her but she tried her best as she kneeled beside him. "I have questions."

"I...might have answers." she turned so that she could look at him as they talked. From the blue, his arm wrapped about her waist, pulling her into his lap. '_I'm sure there are so many things with this, coming from a lord...but i can't seem to care._' snuggling down against him, she had a feeling she was going to be here a while.

"You are human, a miko. How is it you have the somewhat appearance of a demon? And the abilities of one but no blood?" the question had bugged him since the first time they met.

Ipo took a deep breath then let it out slowly. '_Here it goes._' she knew the talk was coming. "Ever heard of the Shikon no Tama?" at his nod, she continued. "Ok, when I first got here...it might make more sense with a background story. And, please don't interrupt." another nod. "As you know, I travel with Yashie, then there's my imootosan, Kagome and my adopted musuko Shippou, the kit. Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo, yes the same Kikyo as in Yashie's old flame. You see, both Kagome and myself are not from here...actually, we are from 500 hundred years into the future. Yes I know, unbelievable. We got here cause a centipede demon brought us down the well. Anywho!-"

"You were brought down a well? Form the future?" Sesshoumaru asked. His face was blank but his eyes showed disbelief.

"Yes, I'll show you the well later and don't interrupt me." she shot him a pointed look then continued. "When the centipede was chasing me and then Yashie, the jewel...it did something to me, I'm still not sure what exactly happened. Told me to trust it and then I started to change, all my senses heightened and I was stronger. It was awesome." she paused a moment, remembering all the fights she had been in. "Well, obaasan, Lady Kaede, told me she believed that the jewel deemed me fit to be Kagome's protector, since Kagome was the jewels protector."

"So, you're the protector of the protector of the jewel?" he clarified.

"Yea, crazy ain't it?" she chuckled, lying her head on his shoulder. "When we were fighting a crow demon, the jewel broke into many pieces and seeing as how it was our fault, it only seemed right that we team up to get the pieces back together."

"How was it your fault?" his head tilted in question.

"Kagome shot the arrow that killed the crow but shattered the jewel and me...well, I told her to tie the crow claw on, so it would hit the demon. Now, we have to go around, collecting the shards." a soft sigh escaped her.

"How many shards do you have?"

"Six."

"Six...?"

"Yup. Yashie and Kag's went out for a week to searched for more." she flahsed him a smile.

"And you did not wish to go?" his brow rose.

"Well...I had decided to stay for a bit, learn a bit more about my miko powers." her hand lifted and a pink glow came, the air crackling around it. It was urreal at how much power a single person could hold.

"Is this how you drew your powers? From the shards?" he asked calmly. The thought disgusted him, taking on false powers, just so one could be stronger.

"No. my priestess abilities are of my own." before his eyes, her three shards appeared in her hand. "Obaasan taught us how to tap into the jewel pieces or keep them blocked. I block them, don't feel I need the extra help with the demon thing and being a miko." the shards sank back in and her head leaned back. "Kag's has half of them and I, the other. We felt it would be better if we kept them separated."

"What does Inuyasha think of that arrangement?" he smirked at her scoff.

"It's of no concern to him what we do." she replied tartily.

"Tell me, miko-"

"It's Ipo for gods sake!" she huffed.

"about your family." he finished his sentence like she hadn't interrupted him.

"...I don't...they're...I'm a orphan. no parents." her voice was quiet.

Sesshoumaru looked on confused. Hadn't she called Kagome her sister, Kaede her grandmother? That was a good place as any to start the questions. "But you were calling this people your imootosan, obaasan?"

"They're not my real family, Sesshy. I was raised in an orphange, a home with about twenty other kids and a couple nuns that ran the place." she paused to think back to the say she and Kagome met and smiled. "I've known Kagome for years. Her family took me in. I'm...very protective of them." when she was done, she shrugged then added. "And Yashie as well...I already call him oniisan."

"Oniisan?" Sesshoumaru raised a brow.

"Yup...but before the kimono thing. It was actually that night at the grave...er after we got back." a thoughtful look washed over her face as she pursed her lips together. At his questionable look, she grinned big. "I had a bit of chit-chat with Myoga. He told me all about the courtships of dog demons and what not."

"He did?" his arm wrapped around her waist, wanting to keep hold incase she got spooked.

"Hmm, yea." turning slightly, her back rested against his chest while one hand rubbed his arm gently. "But it wasn't until after the kimono that I had learnt what it meant. Courting a girl without her knowledge, shame on you puppy." she tisked with a pouty look.

He growled low but in a playful manner and nipped the soft skin of her neck. "And how did Inuyasha react when he found out?"

"Uh...he doesn't know, not yet. The night you gave me the kimono and I got back to camp." her thumb pointed over her shoulder toward the village. "He smelt you on me and FREAKED out." her eyes budged, hands spreading into a five spade.

"Freaked?" a white brow rose, again.

Ipo took another deep breath then moved so that she could turn to face him, saddling his lap. "He shook me, yelled and pulled my robe away from my neck."

A ferial growl left the inu demon, his eyes seeping red. '_**How dare half breed touch our mate? I'll rip him apart!**_' the thought of another male touching what belonged to him made his blood boil. "I'll kill the half-breed."

"No, don't worry about Yashie...I'll handle him." she gripped his face, making him look at her. Each thumb ran over his bottom lip, the gentle caresse calming the beast and man but the red didn't leave his eyes. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his, gently nipping his bottom lip.

Ipo had spent the rest of the evening and some of the night with Sesshoumaru, learning stuff that she was sure no one else knew about the demon lord. '_Who knew, yellow? His favorite color?_' she mused, following the path to the village, twirling the simple purple flower between her fingers. She was saddened that she had to get back, didn't want to leave Sesshoumaru yet but she had a kit waiting for her as well. "Maybe I'll see him tomrrow?" her lips pursed in thought.

"Okaasan?" Shippou's voice carried to her.

"Over here, hun!" she yelled back, seeing a fluff of red-orange in the distance. Happily, she waved toward him, grinning when he started running toward her. In a matter of minutes, he was in her arms, snuggling to her chest. "Did ya miss me?" she cooed.

Shippou sniffed her a moment then pulled back to look up at her. "Why do you smell different? It reminds me of Inuyasha." he sniffed her again.

A traces of humor left her face and she grew suddenly nervous. "You can't tell ojisan about this, ok? I'll tell him on my own terms." the kit nodded quickly, listening intently. "Remember what I told you Yashie's half brother?" another nod. "Well, Lord Sesshoumaru is courting me."

"Courting?" he asked in a whisper, tears coming to his eyes.

"What's wrong hun?" she frowned, brows furrowing in confusion. She thought Shippou would be happy for her, the fact she found someone.

"Does this mean you're leaving me behind to start a new life?" he sniffed.

Ipo just stared at the fox demon for a long moment, not blinking. '_He thinks I'm gonna leave him behind?'_ she asked herself then wrapped her arms around him, tightly. "Of course not! You are my musuko, Shippou, rather Sesshy likes it or not. And if he doesn't... well, screw'im."

The kitsune's little hands fisted the front of the kimono. "You promise?"

"I swear, hun." she cooed and when he looked at her, she made a face and stuck her tongue out. He returned the favor so she started tickling him. His laughter echoed through the surrounding forest and finally, he squirmed free of her grasp, running from her. "You come back here, you sneaky fox!"

"Never!" he whizzed in laughter.

"Guess that means I'll eat all the candy." she announced with a sniff.

"_Gasp!_" Shippou appeared before her, eyes large and watery. "You wouldn't, okaasan."

Ipo put a hand to her chest, as if being offended. "Of course not but that doesn't mean I wouldn't threaten it, sweet prince." since he was close enough, she scooped him up again.

Lunch the next day was mostly silent, Ipo stirring the rabbit stew. Shippou manned the rice and when it was ready, formed the good sized rice balls. "I'm gonna get obaasan." he announced, jumping to his feet as his mom nodded.

'_One day. One day and we'll be leaving again._' she thought sadly, worrying her lip. There was an upside to this, the quicker they got through this, the quicker she could go to Sesshoumaru. "I hope this doesn't take long." now, she frowned.

"Mmmm, smells delicious." Kaede commented as she stepped into the hut and Ipo smiled at her. The elder miko and kit sat around the fire, accepting the bowls offered and in silence. "Kagome and Inuyasha are coming back tomorrow?"

"Yea." Ipo nodded. "I'll be glad when we collect them all."

"Are you going to stay here or go back home?" she asked, seemingly interested in the answer. She knew a miko like Ipo and Kagome could be quite useful around the village and others.

"Hmmm, not to sure. My musuko is here. I have no real family back home, expect for Kagome's. Hell, she might stay herself." then she thought of Sesshoumaru, his courtship, thought of not seeing him anymore. No, there was a good chance she would be staying. A smile lit her face.

"Who is he?" Kaede's brow raised. Ipo snapped her eyes to the older woman and her knowing smirk. She mentally groaned, rolling her head to the side. '_She knows._' "That kimono and matching comb you were wearing yesterday was very beautiful."

Now, Ipo groaned loudly, smacking herself in the head. "It doesn't leave this hut, right?" Kaede nodded firmly. "Lord Sesshoumaru." that...that had not been the answer she was expecting and the shock showed on her face. "I know, I know. I'm a human."

"Does Inuyasha know?" her answer was a snort. "As well, it might be good he doesn't." Ipo and Shippou nodded in agreement. Everyone knew he would blow up when he found out. "...How exactly did you two start this...odd courtship?"

"Hmmm," a thoughtful look crossed Ipo's face and smiled. "Well, remember the grave sight, when I first met Sesshy?" Kaede nodded, brow raising at the nickname. "Well, Yashie cut his arm off and before we left to come back, I went to find the lord, stop the bleeding and what not. Well, to make a long story short, when I did, I guessssss it hurt and he went all grrrrr and then I went all purrrrr and calmed him. Then about a month ago, he brought me the kimono and last night was the comb."

"Hmmm and how long is he going to wait." the next question.

"I told him it was my duty to help put the jewel together. So, I'm waiting." Ipo criss-crossed her hands a couple of times.

Later that night, a ball of light from the horizon appeared, zooming toward the village and slicing through a couple tree trunks. The fall to the ground echoed to the village, waking Ipo and Kaede form their light slumbers. Glancing at one another, they silently confirmed the evil aura and nod, standing.

"Okaasan?" Shippou mumbled tiredly, yawning.

"Go back to sleep, hun. Obaasan and I have to go check something out, k?" the kit nodded, rubbing his eyes and snuggled back into the warm blankets he shared with her. Looking to Kaede again, both grabbed a set of bow and arrows and left the hut.

"Lady Kaede. Lady Ipo." some of the villagers were already outside, weapons in hand. The orb circled the village before crashing at the village gates in a flash of yellow light, a sinister old looking woman walking forth. Slung on her shoulder was an eerie looking scythe, the blade almost half her body length. Kaede notched an arrow and let it soar, as a warning. The woman only shrieked, slicing at the arrow with a sling from her scythe.

"Who are ye?" she demanded to know. More villagers arrived to help and the woman flew for the village temple.

Kaede glanced to Ipo, knowing she could make it before the others and the young teen nodded solemnly then disappeared.

When she reached the temple, the demon was examining the grave, grabbing some of the soil to test it. "Here it is...right here! This is no mistake! Just enough to moisture."

Ipo pulled an arrow out, aiming with deadly force. "I'm only gonna tell ya once, leave this place." she warned.

Instead of answering, the demon started digging at the grave. "Silence! I have business with the urn here! Once I possess it, I'll leave this sore sight of a village."

'_Hn, so she knows who's buried here!_' Ipo frowned but didn't lower her bow. "Get out of here!" she let the arrow go, no powers in it but it still nicked the demons cheek. "I next will be aimed for ya head."

"You talk to much, you stubborn human!" the demon growled as she ran a long nail over the scythes blade, making a sharp screeching sound. The villagers cried out in pain, covering their ears and Ipo shot another arrow. "Didn't I tell you not to interfere?" her scythe sliced the arrow then swung the weapon toward the temple. Blades of energies were sent toward the grave but an arrow, radiating much power was shot to the grave first, blocking the attack of the demon.

"You will not touch the urn in that grave." Ipo's voice boomed, the fourth arrow ready to fire.

"You have interfered for the last time! I am the demoness Urasue! You shall suffer!" the scythe was swung at the miko again and she blocked with her bow, a barrier protecting her.

"And you are finished, demon!" Urasue attacked again and Ipo blocked every hit, the energy crackling around the bow. Thinking quickly, she stuck the bow edge into the ground, using the sturdy strength of the wood to casting herself forward and her foot into the chest of the demon. When she hit the ground, Ipo straddled her waist, drawing her claw back.

"What? Are you going to scratch me?" she taunted with a growl.

A grin crossed the tanned face, the tip of the young claws glowing pink. "No, I intend to get you with this." Urasue's dark eyes widened in fear and she tried to squirm free, not wishing for death. Unfortunately, for her, Ipo moved quicker and buried her fist in the demons chest. Sparks flew from hand and chest and Urasue's body was reduced to a burning mess.

"Ipo!" Keade burst into the clearing that housed the temple. "Are ye ok, child?"

"Yea...yea..." she replied, a bit dazed, standing passively and turning to face her. "I'm tellin' ya, obaasan, the feudal era doesn't believe in peace."

Sobo- grandmother

Okaasan- mother

Obasan- aunt

Ojisan- uncle

Oniisan- brother

Oneesan- elder sister

Imootosan- younger sister

Musuko- son


	10. Awaken Kikyo!

Sorry it took me so long to update, it was hard trying to figure out how to bring Kikyo back but not back in the sense like the anime. hehehe! I do not own Inuyasha and company but i do own Ipo. so BOOYAY! ENJOY!!

* * *

_Man, a flawed creature who had many weaknesses and disgusting habits. He would lie, cheat and behave like an idiot, in fact, mostly he'll be a pain in the backside. But, on the plus side he'll be big and strong and will be able to protect you, hunt and kill things. That might come in handy sometimes. _

And Kagome had no idea how true those words were until this very moment. She had just come back from bathing and Inuyasha was ignoring her, wouldn't even look her in the face. "Inuyasha?" she had had enough his strange behavior and was going to get a straight answer.

"What?" was his response from high up in a tree. His arms were crossed on his chest, looking up at the night sky.

"What's wrong? You've been acting weird since I got back." she moved to stand under the tree, hands on her hips.

Inuyasha looked down at her, a blank look on his handsome face. Though she wore the gray sweat pants and a yellow tank, he could still see her nude form in his minds eye. '_She'd kill me if she could found I seen her without clothes._' but the memory wouldn't go away and he blushed a deep red, thankful the branches, leaves and darkness blocked his face from view. "Just...just go to sleep, Kagome." he scoffed.

"Fine!" she stomped her stomp in annoyance, spun and marched back to her sleeping bag. '_That boy is so...frustrating!_' she mentally huffed and snuggled down, under the covers. '_How could I like him? He's such a brute!_' maybe that was why she liked him, he was unlike the guys she knew back home. '_Especially Hojo._' sighing loudly, she let her eyes close, not realizing how tried she actually was.

When she was sleeping, her breath even, heart beat slow, Inuyasha dropped to the ground, soundlessly. Amber eyes drifted to her prone form and he patted over. '_She's beautiful when she sleeps._' his head tilted. '_Hell, she's beautiful when she's mad._' the fire that burned so brightly in her eyes, it almost gave her an unearthly glow.

The week had been interesting, to say the least. Three demons had attacked for Kagome's shards and earned themselves four more shards. They didn't fight as much as usual but without Ipo there as their buffer, they didn't talk much. '_Atleast I found out her favorite flower._' thinking back to early today, he smirked alittle, remembering as Kagome ran through the large meadow, picking a variety of flowers. '_Tiger lilies._'

'_Maybe...I could ask Ipo where to find them...never heard of them around here._' he frowned, looking into the horizon for a long moment then back to her. '_**Kag's will wait, if she thinks you are worth it. You are. Just remember, if you decide to woo my imootosan, she is Kagome, a totally separate person from your Kikyo.**_' Ipo's words repeated in his mind as he looked fondly at Kagome. She was right, Ipo. Kagome really wasn't like Kikyo or any other female for that matter. Like he had thought before and probably would for a long time, she had accepted him, hanyou and all.

'_As did Ipo but...I don't feel anything like that for her. Just a sisterly bond._' again he looked into the distance. '_Maybe I could try...Ipo was right. She's not Kikyo.' _where as the older miko was calm and stoic, Kagome was passionate, wore her emotions on her sleeve. It was one of the things that drew him to her. She was very different from Kikyo.

Lifting a clawed hand, he ran two fingers over the smoothness of her skin. "Yea..maybe I can give this a shot."

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was quiet, Kagome boiling the water for ramen and Inuyasha, he was off again, '_thinking_' as he called it. '_Why is he acting so weird lately?_' her brows furrowed as the whistle from the kettle announced it's readiness. Grabbing the covered handle, she poured the water into two cups.

"Breakfast ready?" Inuyasha stepped into the clearing to have a cup shook at him. Not saying anything, he sat beside her, intimately close and accepted the offered cup. "Thanks." Kagome stared at him a moment, confusion on her face. "What?!"

"Nothing...nothing." she answered quickly, digging into her cup ole noodles. '_Why is he acting so weird?_' from the corner of her eyes, she stole glances at the silver haired boy. The sun reflected off his hair and in his eyes. '_He looks so...carefree...handsome._'

"Why do you keep staring at me?!" his head turned to look at her. The usual gruff, mean, hard look on his face was absent.

"I-I'm not." she stuttered, turning her head to look in the opposite direction, to hide her blush. '_He seemed so...calm. What's changed?_' chewing on her bottom lip, she looked back to him, mouth opened to ask a question but suddenly snapped it shut. There was a feeling, a strange feeling of unease, annoyance and confusion in her head. It didn't belong to her, she knew so it had to be Ipo. Unknown to most, the two friends discovered a bond, a special link due to the jewel shards they held. And now, something had happened and she was uneasy about it.

A confused look was on Inuyasha's face, he knew she was getting ready to say something but then stopped. "Kagome?"

"We need to get back to the village." she stood, inhaling her food at an alarming rate. "Something's wrong." moving about the camp, she started packing everything then looked to Inuyasha.

"Um...ok...?" he shoved the food into his mouth then tossed the cup and knelt. "Climb on." without a second thought, Kagome did just that. Standing, he settled Kagome comfortably on his back, hooking his arms to her legs, he took off. "Keep a tight hold." he told her over her shoulder.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome approached Edo quickly, the stench of demon and charred flesh still lingering. From a hut, Kaede comes out, carrying her bow, behind her is an annoyed Ipo, sword strapped to her hip. "But, Lady Ipo, you mustn't move." an older woman insisted.

"Nonsense. I'm fine." Ipo waved a hand to dismiss the concern. It was then she noticed Kagome and Inuyasha and smiled, waving. "Hiya, funny seeing you here!"

"Ipo? What happened?" Kagome ran over, her eyes straining to some of the damage forest land.

"Just some crazed demon..." Ipo shrugged then headed toward the temple.

"Crazed demons don't usually come looking for you." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Dude, that's what I said." she shot the hanyou a look over her shoulder and smirked. "I was so looking forward to a week of no demons...alas, it didn't agree with me." sighing dramatically, they reached what use to be the gates to the temple and grimaced. That demon did a real number on the gate. '_Atleast she didn't get what she came for._'

"Lady Ipo, Lady Kaede." the villagers greeted the two mikos with smiles and waves. Ipo waved back happily and trotted over to a gather of men, discussing thier wives and childrens health. Something seemed different with the villagers and Ipo then last time they were here.

"Seriously...what happened?" Kagome asked.

"Demoness Urasue attacked last night." Kaede started to explain, watching as Ipo moved to help the same men rebuild the gate. "She came to steal the ashes of Kikyo but Ipo was able to stop her." they turned to watch as said miko instructed the men on how to hold up the beam. Grabbing a couple of ropes, she laced each then passed them out to separate men, holding one herself and pulled. The pole was lifted, slowly but effectively. While those who held the rope kept their place, two other men came over and began to bury the pole, until it wavered not.

Ipo took the ropes from the men then leapt to the top of the pole, jumping once to make sure it was in god and tight then removed the ropes. Then they repeated the action a couple more times, until all that was left was the top of the gate. "Yashie, I could use your help!" she called over her shoulder.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just get ya punk ass over here!" she scowled at him then grinned, sticking her tongue out. Shaking his head, the inu hanyou did as he was asked then he and Ipo took the last piece of the gate and jumped on the beams, nailing it in place. "See, all fun and such." she grinned, back flipping back to the ground.

Inuyasha was close on her heel but when he was near the temple, he pasued at the grave. "Kikyo?" his voice was quiet then he noticed an arrow protrudding from the soil and frowned. "What's with the arrow?"

"It protected Kikyo's urn, her grave." Kaede stated. "My sister had unusally strong powers, even for a priestess. If her ashes got into the hands of some demon, who knows what evil purpose they will be used for."

"Well, luckily, we don't have to find out." Ipo walked back over to them, rubbing the junction between her neck and shoulder. "I'm all packed and read to leave, when you are." she was all smiles.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave? Won't someone else try to take the urn?" Kagome questioned.

"If anyone tries, that won't be able to get close." Ipo gestured to the arrow. Her miko powers still radiated off the wood to make an invisible barrier of sorts. "Obaasan told me that my powers are protecting the grave and as long as I am alive, it will stay that way." she explained with a shrug.

"Oh...ok then." Kagome nodded slowly, looking to the grave once more then turned to Ipo, smiling. "Let's go get your bag. Did you get a chance to return home?"

"Nah, obaasan put me to work after y'al left. There was a burnt man in a neighboring village that ran out of paste so i was 'volunteered' to go." she shot a look at the smiling Kaede then turned to Kagome. "It was all good through, got a nice spring bath out of it and..." she trailed off a moment to glance in Inuyasha's direction and leaned forward. "Got a vistor last night."

"Oooooo, really? And who, pretell, was this vistor?" Kagome cocked a brow, s sly smirk on her face.

"Knock it off, imootosan!" Ipo warned, trying her hardiest to not giggle like a school girl. "I'll tell ya later, like when we bathe, k?" Kagome eyed the older girl, lips pursed then nodded. "Good...come on!" both laughed, hooking her arms.

"Lady Ipo!" an older man ran up to the group, holding a dark bundle in his hands. "They are ready!" he stopped before her, smiling and bowed.

She looked to the leather he was holding, grinning and squealed in happiness. "Thank you Kenta." she bowed back, holding the sword out that he lent to her and they swapped items. Kagome came over to stand beside her, shooting a questionable look at the bundle.

"What's that?" Inuyasha walked over, his interest perked as well.

A grin broke out across Ipo's face as she quickly slipped the leather on. There were arm warmers that each held a pocket on the inside of the arm. "My weapon." she glanced to him, smiling. "I figured I can't always depend on the bow so wanted a back up." she threw her arms to her sides, down and flicked her wrist.

Whoooosh!

A blade popped from both bands, the sun reflecting off the metal. Flicking her wrist again, the blades retracted and she began clapping happily. "That's so awesome!"

"Woo." both breathed.

"Hell yea!" now, all she had to do was wait for a demon to attack. Shouldn't take to long, seeing as the group had a knack for getting into trouble.

* * *

Rumor had it there was a wolf demon in the East that had a couple shards of the jewel, so needless to say, the Inu-tachi was headed in that direction. The sun was setting by now, they had been going for most the day and were barely out of the western lands. In a clearing, no bigger then the size of three huts, did they decide to set up for the day.

"You think we'll reach the village by tomorrow?" Kagome asked as she stirred the beef soup Ipo had packed from home. They had gotten tried of ramen and fixed on something new. Ipo was manning the rice, stirring occasionally.

"Nah...it's atleast another days walk from here." Inuyasha told her from up in a tree, looking out over the lands.

"Ya know, you could be helping." Shippou scolded then hid behind his okaasan when Inuyasha glared at him.

"Yashie, leave my baby alone. He's just a child." Ipo warned shooting a warning look to the hanyou then looked back to the rice. She stirred it once more then nodded firmly. It was done. Taking the pout from the fire, she started the dish out four portions then glanced to Kagome.

"Almost." she answered the unheard question.

"So, what did y'al do on that whole week...just the two of ya?" Ipo's brow wiggled, looking from hanyou to human. Both grumbled, looking away from the other and blushing. "What was that, couldn't hear ya."

"Nothing." both answered, looking at one another then away, quickly.

Ipo shook her head, grinning at their actions. "Ya know, denial ain't just a river in Egypt." Kagome's eyes widened but Inuyasha only looked confused. '_Oh yea, he wouldn't know that saying._' bobbing her head side to side, she waved her hand in the air, dismissing whatever they were talking about.

"We did earn ourselves four more shards, although I did forget with all the excitement." Kagome chirped, holding out two pieces of the pink jewel.

"Why thank you my dear." Ipo took the pieces, letting it sink into her skin, as did Kagome with the other two pieces. Inuyasha watched with keen eyes, it still struck him as odd that they could absorb the jewel pieces, not even Kikyo could do it. They really were something.

"Okaasan?" Shippou tugged on the black flare leg of her jeans, making her glance down to him. "Can I have some candy?" his green eyes got wide and watery, bottom lip quivering.

'_Man...that must be hardwired into every child._' she dead panned, sighing and looked down to pick lent from her green tee and knock dirt from the sides of her gray boots. "Not til after dinner." he pouted, arms crossing as he plopped on the ground. Kagome chuckled at his antics, glancing to Ipo who scowled and mouthed 'Don't encourage him!'

"Soups done!" Kagome announced happily, dishing out said food.

"Hmmmm, smells heavenly!" Ipo licked her lips hungrily and dove into her meal. Inuyasha wasn't far behind her then Shippou and Kagome.

"This...is..good!" Shippou exclaimed, mouth full and spitting some of his rice out.

"Shippou, hun, don't talk with your mouth full." Ipo chided him with a look.

Inuyasha snickered into his soup which earned him a smack from Kagome. "Behave yourself." she warned, gesturing to the necklace he wore. Quickly, his self pleasure vanished, head ducked, and ears flattened to his head.

"Okaasan, are we gonna go to the spring tonight?" Shippou crooned his head to look at her.

"Yea...I think I'd like a long, hot, bath." Ipo sighed in content, just thinking about her bath made her feel clean.

"Oh good...it's been almost threes days since the last bath." Kagome sent a silent prayer toward the heavens.

"Three days?!" Ipo asked, scandalized and Kagome nodded sadly. "Oniisan!" her head whipped around to glare at Inuyasha. "How you two ever suppose to get together if she stinks to high heaven?" the mouth to the hanyou and miko dropped open, their faces turned red and sputtered. A sly grin crossed her face as she finished off her plate and stood. Shippou followed suite, hopping on her shoulder and both waited for Kagome.

Suddenly, a chill filled the air, clouds rolling in to block any sun and warmth. An uneasy feeling settled around the group, making Inuyasha stand as well. His hand settled on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, he had a feeling he would be needing it.

"Hahahahaha!" the laughter echoed from all directions of the group.

Ipo's eyes darted around the clearing, catching a flash here and there. Sniffing the air, she could make out the tang of power and smoke...'_smoke?_' ignoring that thought, she turned slightly. "Kag's, Shippou, go hide." they nodded and ran off.

As soon as she turned back, a blast of fire was hurtling toward her and Inuyasha. "Shit!" both threw themselves in opposite directions, their pervious spots charred from an fire attack. Laughter had the duo looking about the forest again. From a huddle of large, strangely shaped trees stepped out a demoness with dark purple hair and eyes, wearing black kimono with a white flower embroidered on the front, on the lower half. Her dark eyes trained on Ipo and sneered. "I am the fire demoness Kimiko and I am here to avenge my master."

"Uh...who's ya master?" a brown brow raised, her head tilted.

"Urasue." she stated in a manner of importance.

"Oh yea, yea, yea. That demon that tried to rape Lady Kikyo's grave. Yea, I killed'er." Ipo nodded slowly, dodging a well placed bolt of lighting. "Someone's got a temper." she sang, side stepping another bolt. "You're gonna haveta do a lot better then that." notching an arrow, she took aim and released.

"You bitch, I shall avenge my master!" she leapt into the sky, pulling a staff-kama from air. Swinging her weapon through the air, blue fire crackled as she laughed manically. Power vibrated in the air around her, her eyes glowing an inhuman purple. "Xiuhcoatl!" a blast of fire from the blade recoiled like a snake then shot forward.

Ipo back flipped, using one hand as the clutch and the other clutched her bow. Twisting through the last flip, another arrow was sent toward the demoness. The metal head clashed with the blade of the kama, breaking the ring of fire.

Seeing the opportune moment, Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga free and swung at the fire demon. "Die!"

"Hahaha! You think a half demon can harm me?!" she laughed, one swipe from her staff and a barrier protected her. With her attention on Inuyasha, Ipo shot another arrow, grazing the demoness' pale cheek. Gasping, she spun at a falling angle, only to kick out and spin on the ball of her other foot, in a blur of black and white. The staff was swung at her but the Hawaiian-Japanese girl jumped, the blade skimming her boot bottoms.

Ipo brought her bow around, smacking Kikimo in the face. The force of the attack sent the purple haired female flying back into the trees. "Oniisan, you ok?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yea...you ok?" Inuyasha moved to stand beside her, looking in the direction of the demon.

"I'm just peachy." she flashed him a smile then turned back. "It would figure that that Urasue demoness would have a crazy ass apprentice." she snorted, rolling her eyes.

A loud screech had both snapping their heads in that direction to see Kimiko flying toward them. The staff was swung at both and they dodged it easily but it seemed they weren't her real targets. Her free hand cast to the side, sending a ball of energy toward the hiding Kagome and Shippou. Ipo followed the attack with her eyes, gasping when she realized what was happening. "Imootosan! Musuko! Move!" Inuyasha's head snapped to that direction, never seeing Ipo draw an arrow, only watched it buzz pass his face.

Kimiko laughing, attacked the distracted miko from behind, slashing at her back and side. Ipo cried out, falling forward and losing grip of her bow and the quiver falling with it. Last minute, she looked up, pain etched onto her face but she had to know it worked, her plan. The arrow, glowing brightly collided with the energy blast, feet before it hit the prone form of Kagome. The force sent the younger teen flying back, her body glowing a eerie blue.

"Oniisan-"

"On it!" Inuyasha was already running toward her and a crying Shippou. She was flying toward a tree trunk, fortunately, before she hit it, he was quick enough to catch her. Now, he cradled her body to his own, Shippou launching himself to his shoulder. The hanyou looked to Ipo, nodded then jumped off to a safe distance.

If Ipo had been a demon, her eyes would have been red as she turned. Instead, she had to settle for the fires of hell that blazed in her eyes, making the orbs look black. "How dare you attack my imooto." the growl that left her mouth was one that could have been form the mouth of Sesshoumaru. Her claws flexed then flicked her wrist, blades popping from the wrist bands. "You're gonna suffer."

The threat made Kimiko swallow hard and take a involuntary step back. The power, anger and hatred coming off the human was coming in waves. She had never felt anything quite like it. "I-I-I told you what would happen." she willed her voice to sound confident.

"Shut your mouth!" Ipo hissed, her eyes starting to glow. A power was building inside her, something strong and she was suddenly reminded of the jewel shards that she held. '_Hn, clam...must not taint shards._' taking a deep breath, she calmed herself, curling and uncurling her fingers.

Finally, the power went back down and she put the barrier back on it and turned her attention to Kimiko. "Today seems like a good day to die, don't it?" a smile lit her face.

The fire demoness was taken back. Why was she smiling? "It does." she agreed but neither moved for a long moment. "What? You scared, little human?" she taunted.

Ipo chuckled low, shaking her head. "Got me all wrong, sweetheart." in a blink of an eye, she disappeared from her spot. Kimiko's head thrashed side to side, trying to catch a glimpse of the odd miko. "Boo." came the whisper from next to her left ear and the pain of a blade piercing her right side. She spun but Ipo wasn't there. "You can't catch me." a giggle sounded from her right ear and spun again but again, no one was there.

_**Giggle!**_(Creepy, ne?)

Kimiko spun yet again to met the leisure stance of Ipo, leaning against a tree, picking at her nails. With a bored look, her eyes drifted up to the demon and a brow raised. Passively, she pushed off the trunk, letting her arms fall to her sides. "I'm a generous person, Kimiko, I'll even let you chose your death, slow and painful or quick and painless?"

"I'll never die by your hands!" Kimiko screeched, swinging her staff high above her head, reading for another fire attack.

Ipo clicked her tongue against her teeth, shaking her head sadly. "Have it your way." the staff was swung down, the fire wrenching it's way toward her, engulfing her in flames.

Kimiko watched with a grim satisfaction then began to laugh. "The priestess was no match for me!" her laughter became more foreshadowing, claws at her sides.

"Now, now, now Kimiko." tisked Ipo, making the demoness snap her head back up. The fire, dirt and smoke cleared. The miko stood there, not a hair on her head harmed, her blades crossed infront of her body, pink electric barrier protecting her. "My turn." she sang and kicked off at her. Kimiko stumbled back, trying to block the slashes and vigorous trounces but ended up tripping over her own feet. Ipo turned her wrist slightly and thrust the blades into her torso as they tumbled to the gorund.

"Noooo! Impossible!" Kimiko cried out, her hands grabbing the blades, trying to pull them off. The skin around the wound began to crack, like dry clay then spread throughout her body until she was nothing but dust.

"Hpmhf!" Ipo stood, brushing the dust from her clothes then turned toward the direction of Inuyasha's smell. '_Hold on, Kag's. I'm coming._'

Inuyasha landed in a small clearing, gently setting Kagome on the ground. The glow had stopped soon after they left the clearing but she hadn't awoken yet. He was worried and Shippou's cries weren't helping any. '_Please be ok. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you._' his mind pleaded. One clawed hand swept some hair from her face, careful not to scratch her. "Kagome? Can you hear me? Wake up." his voice was soft.

"Is obasan going to be ok?" Shippou moved closer, putting a hand on her forehead and sweeping her hair from her face.

"Yea...she'll be fine." Inuyasha assured, looking to him then back. '_You have to be ok._' again, he lifted a hand, touching her cheek softly.

Kagome stirred, groaning softly from her spot of the soft ground. A hand rose, touching her aching temples then forehead. Inuyasha grabbed her arm, helping her sit up. "What happened?" her eyes fluttered open, blinking to clear her vision.

"Urasue's apprentice attacked, sent a spell toward you. Ipo's still there, fighting her." he explained.

At the sound of his voice, her head snapped to the side, staring at him with wide eyes. "I-I-Inuyasha?" she stuttered in a soft voice then just as quick, her surprised turned to a cold, blank look. Inuyasha was taken back by the hate in her aura that seemed to be aimed at him.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" his brows furrowed in confusion, reaching out to touch her.

"Don't touch me, filth!" she hissed, smacking his hand away then jumping to her feet. Inuyasha stood slowly, head bowed as his ears pinned to his head. Had he been wrong last night? Kagome was exactly like Kikyo or any other human. Stab him in the back. "Why are you alive? I know I sealed you..." she eyed him.

"Huh?" he looked at her strangely. '_Sealed me up? What is she talking about?_' "Kagome, what are you talking about?"

"You're hateful! I hate you!" she cried, turning away from him.

"Kagome!" his hand stretched out to stop her.

"Kagome? Was I so unimportant to you that you could not even remember my name?" she snapped, spinning to him. "You were so keen to call me Kikyo before. Who is this Kagome? Another human you lied to?" she spat in anger.

"K-K-Kikyo?" he stuttered.

"What's going on?" Shippou asked from behind Inuyasha. When he received no answer, he hopped up on his shoulder to get a look at Kagome. Insistently, he noticed something was off, the way she held herself was...colder?

"A child...demon? You thought you could bring my guard down with a child? That's low, even for a half-breed!" she spat angrily.

"Kagome? What has gotten into you?" Shippou cried at her hateful words.

"I am not this...Kagome. My name is Kikyo. I am the protector of the Shikon Jewel." her head was high as she spoke.

"No, Kagome is the protector." he argued.

"Silence, cretan!" she bellowed, the air around her galvanizing with power and she looked to Inuyasha. "You tried to kill me, Inuyasha." she touched her shoulder tenderly. "Why? Why did you betray me?!"

A confused look crossed his face and his head tilted. The memory of him dodging her arrows as she tried to slain from came to the surface. When he had lowered his guard, she attacked. "I didn't betray you, Kikyo! You betrayed me!"

"Never thought...I never expected to hear such excuses. Stop it Inuyasha...it's unbecoming." the miko grew agitated. "Don't you remember...remember saying it? That you'd become human?" her voice grew soft near the end. "You said you'd become human? I believed you, took the Sacred Jewel to you that day."

"Are you saying I betrayed you?!" he demanded.

"That's right...that why I gathered the last of my strength and bound you to the tree with my arrow. Inuyasha..." Kikyo trailed off, walking toward the hanyou.

"Kikyo..." he breathed.

She took his arms gently. "We were never to meet again." a current surged through Kikyo's hand and shocked Inuyasha, making him fall back in pain. When he was free, she reached for the bow and arrows close by. "You betrayed me for the last time!" she let lose an arrow but Inuyasha was able to dodge. "You told me that you wanted to become human!" another arrow was drawn. "Become human and live with me but you only lied!"

_**Flashback!**_

_Kikyo stood in the grassy meadow, her dark eyes looking out over the tall, swaying grass. A light breeze blew, lifting her ponytail of long, black hair. The sun was setting, casting a variety of colors across the sky. A content sigh escaped the small smile on her lips. Today was the day, the day her life as a normal woman could start._

_A flash from behind startled the young woman and she spun but seen no one. "Inuyasha?" no answer. Sighing again, she looked to the sky again and smiled. Unknown to her, someone was on her, only revealing their presence when they clawed her back._

_Kikyo winced, falling face-first to the ground as blood poured from her shoulder. From a couple of trees, Inuyasha stepped out and started toward her, a smirk on his face. Kikyo reached out, fingers stretching to grasp the jewel only a couple feet from her._

_Inuyasha laughed, stomping on her hand, harshly. "Fool! I have absolutely no wish to become human." he bent over to swipe the jewel. "The Scared Jewel... I sure appreciate this. It needs to absorb more bitterness and ill will. Those villagers, I'll kill them all." with a laugh, he turned and walked away._

"_No! I...I hate you!" she cried, bleeding out on the forest ground._

_**End Flashback!**_

"I truly loved you!" Inuyasha pleaded, dodging yet another arrow.

Kikyo's face grew red in her anger, eyes narrowing. "Silence! I was a fool for wishing, even for a second, to live with you! I will leave this planet and into the underworld, hating you." she sent another pink, glowing arrow.

Inuyasha whipped Tetsusaiga out, blocking the attack. Unfortunately, her power was to much and continued pushing. The hanyou was struggling to keep hold, until finally, the Tetsusaiga transformed back to it's rusty state.

"Run Inuyasha!" Shippou cried, eyes wide as he was helpless but to watch.

Ipo stepped from the trees, just in time to see the arrow flying toward Inuyasha. "What the hell?" she whispered, brows creasing in question but when she took a closer look, she could see her musuko on his shoulder. '_Shippou!_ _What the fuck did I miss?_' acting quickly, she snatched an arrow from her quiver and sent it slicing through the air.

From Inuyasha's, a startled Shippou gasped, tears in his eyes. Why was Kagome trying to kill Inuyasha, sure he could be mean but enough to be killed? He didn't think so. '_Maybe this Kikyo thing is true?_' his eyes drifted to a surprised Ipo and watched her arrow and Kikyo's collided inches from them.

Sparks of yellow and pink energy crackling then were flung in opposite directions. Both Inuyasha and Kikyo spun, seeing Ipo and Shippou standing there, another arrow aimed at Kagome. "What the hell is going on?" her question was more or less directed at Inuyasha.

"It's not Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, trying to get Tetsusaiga to transform. "It's Kikyo!" he added after seeing her confused look.

"Kikyo? As in the dead priestess Kikyo?!" he nodded and she reared back in disbelief. "How is that even possible...if she's dead?!"

"I...I dunno. I think it might have something to do with that attack the fire demon sent toward her." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Have you been taken by the half-breed?" Kikyo eyed her. It was obvious she to was a miko, regardless of her odd state of dress.

"Taken?...Half-breed?" a brow rose, eyes flickering to Inuyasha then back. This was definitely not her Kagome, she would never call Inuyasha a name so hurtful. Maybe the attack from Kimiko did do something to her. '_Not just that but I sent an arrow to stop the attack. Maybe this was a side effect?... Bringing the memories of Kikyo to the surface? If that's the case, where is Kagome?_' that settled her thoughts. "We need to get'er back to obaasan." Ipo decided.

"Agreed." Inuyasha nodded.

"You will not take me anywhere!" Kikyo notched another arrow and shot it at Inuyasha again.

Knowing Inuyasha couldn't dodge it quick enough, Ipo ran over, the blades popping from her wrist bands and blocked the arrow. Noticing that Kikyo was closer then even she had figured, she lashed out with the blade, slicing the bow in half. Surprised yet startled, Kikyo threw the useless wood from her, searching for another weapon.

"Sorry Kag's." was all she heard, seconds before the hardness of Ipo's fist connected to her face. Kikyo's head was slung to the side and her body crumbled to the ground, unconscious. Sliding the blades back into their holsters. "Yashie, you wanna take Kag's?"

"Yea." he squatted beside her, putting an arm under her knees and another behind her neck. For a moment, he just stared down at her, unblinking then took off for Edo.

"Shippou?" Ipo called. The kitsune jumped into her arms, burying his face into her chest and cried. "It's ok, shhh." she nuzzled the top of his head and purred.

"She said such hateful stuff." he sniffled.

"I know, I know but you gotta remember, that wasn't Kagome. She would never say anything so hateful to you or Inuyasha. K?" he nodded sadly and her arms tightened around her kit. "We'll figure everything else out." she assured.

* * *

so...hope ya liked...more action to come next chapter. hehehe!


	11. The Monk and The Demon Slayer Siblings!

Ok, so...it's that I hate Kikyo, I don't really...but come on, the chic is dead! Plus, this helps the Inuyasha and Kagome love thing, no? hehehe. ANYWHO! I do not own Inuyasha and Co but I do own Ipo and my great creativeness!! Muah ha ha ha ha ha! Take that, evil doers!...ahem...ENJOY!!

* * *

_**The Monk and the Demon Slayer Siblings!**_

Kaede walked from the hut of one of the villagers, his wife was with child and due any day. "Just remember to rub that balm over ye wife's stomach for the rest of the day." she told the husband.

"Yes, thank you Lady Kaede." he bowed to the old woman. "Have a good night."

"Ye too, Goro." Kaede nodded to him then headed toward her own hut. It had been a long, tiring day with many sick people and herbs that needed to be picked. '_Atleast, now I can go home and rest._' she sighed, pushing the mat to her hut aside.

"Release me!" the young form of Kagome thrashed about wildly as Ipo rested a hand on her chest, keeping her down, easily. "You traitor! How could you betray our race like this?!" she demanded.

"Put it to rest, lady! That shit ain't gonna work on me!" Ipo snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Ipo? Kagome?" Kaede asked, shocked to see the young girl acting so...disruptive. '_So much for that rest._'

Ipo looked up, heaving a sigh at seeing the old woman. "Thank god, obaasan. This chick is DRIVING me crazy." she gestured toward the boy under her hand.

"What is wrong with Kagome?" Kaede moved forward slowly and took a step next Ipo.

"How can you stand by, while your family disgraces your name and associates with a dirty half-breed!" the yell silenced the two women into just staring at her. "Is she sleeping with him?!"

"Don't make me hit you again and I'd appreciate you not talking so ill of my oniisan." Ipo growled her warning, eyes narrowing.

"What are you? You're not human! Did you give your wretched soul to the demons for power?!" she sneered.

"You wanna know why I'm like this? Fine! Your oh so precious jewel turned me into this." her hands hovered above her body and moved up and down. "It deemed me fit to protect the jewel's protector, which isn't you, Kikyo! You're dead, have been for fifty fucking years and if you don't believe me, look at her!" Ipo jabbed a finger toward Kaede.

"Kikyo?" Kaede asked confused, looking from Ipo to 'Kagome'.

"Why would I waste my time on looking at another traitor to the human race?" Kikyo scoffed, looking away and toward the wall.

"Because, she is Kaede, your baby sister." Ipo gritted, forcing her to look at the older woman.

"Kaede?" Kikyo's eyes widened, her eyes sweeping over the old, withered form of the miko. "You cannot be her. Kaede was but a child."

"It's her...you've been dead for many years...if you don't believe me...Kaede, tell Kikyo what happened after 'Inuyasha' attacked." she made sure to use captions when she used his name. Thinking that Inuyasha could do something so callous and evil, it was beyond her. Though she had known Inuyasha for only a couple months, she knew him well enough to know he wouldn't do that.

"Ane Kikyo died. The wound to her shoulder was fatal. Ye body was burned with the jewel." Kaede explained sadly and turned to look from her sisters piercing graze. '_So, it is true, Kikyo has come back in Kagome's body?_' now, she looked to Ipo, a look of confusion on her face.

Ipo understood the question and sighed, shoulders slumping forward. "Don't move from this spot or I'll tie you down." she warned Kikyo and removed her hand. Slowly, Kikyo pushed herself to sit up and lean against the wall. "It started with Urasue." Ipo started, she herself getting comfortable. "Last evening, we had stopped for the night, making dinner when, out of nowhere's, we're getting attacked. She called herself Kimiko, a fire demoness. Said she was the apprentice of Urasue and she was there to seek revenge."

"Why would she attack a worthless human like you?" Kikyo snapped.

Ipo's head snapped to the her, fangs showing as she growled in dislike. "I killed her master because she was trying to rob YOUR grave so how about showing me some fucking appreciation!" Kikyo went quiet after that and Ipo rolled her eyes and turned to Kaede again. "Kimiko sent some kind of attack toward Kagome. But neither I nor Inuyasha was close enough to get to her so I sent an arrow. When the two attacks collided, I'm guessing it altered the intent of the spell and did...this instead." she looked to the other miko in disdain.

"Hmmm, suspicious indeed." Kaede rubbed her chin then another thought occurred. "Ipo, child, what happened to her shards?" the young black head held up a small piece of the jewel then held it out for her to take. "Nay, I feel it would be in danger here, take it with ye."

"Of course." Ipo nodded, absorbing. '_Only until imootosan comes back._'

"What do we do, now?" Inuyasha asked from the door. All eyes turned, to see him and Shippou standing there. Shippou made his way over and crawled into Ipo's lap and Inuyasha sat between Kaede and Ipo.

"What's the half-breed and demon stain doing here?" Kikyo glared at the hanyou and he glared back.

"It's none of your concern." Ipo answered for him, glaring once again. "And stop insulting my oniisan and musuko." now she looked back to Kaede. "What do we do to get Kag's back?"

"Well, there is a spell." Kaede stood, waddling into the other room then coming back, holding a scroll. "T'is a powerful one, need two powerful mikos."

Ipo blinked slowly, looking up at her. "Can we do the spell, me and you?"

"Aye, I believe so but there are rare herbs on needs to perform such a thing." the scroll was rolled away and instead a rosary, much like Inuyasha's was brought out. With quickness one didn't expect for someone her age, she chanted to the beads then sent them flying toward Kikyo. Falling into place, they reconnected around her neck and her eyes grew wide. "For give me, ane." then with a look of betrayal, Kikyo fell into a deep slumber.

Ipo watched with a saddened look, reaching out to grasp her hand in comfort. Kaede drew a shaky breath and began rattling out instructions. "Ipo, you will travel to the western lands for Celyn, a white flower that looks as if it glows. This flower grows wild by the temple of Midoriko, by the demon slayer village. And the other, Aygul, only blooms the night of the full moon, just east of the lords castle. When it is just a bud, it is black in color but when it blooms, it's deep purple, it has a sweet smell. You must make sure it's in bloom." she looked to Ipo when she spoke and the young girl nodded.

"And Inuyasha, ye need to travel to the eastern lands to retrieve Conlaodh. It grows north of any volcano, bright red and orange twisted oddly. It usually rest very close to the brim so ye must be very careful. And then there's the Neelakirinji, it's an much seen flower, grows by the very well Ipo and Kagome use to travel home." he nodded, standing and headed for the door.

"What about Kikyo?" Ipo glanced to Kikyo.

"Don't worry about her, the necklace will keep her unconscious til ye return. You should both rest, leave in the morning." she suggested. "Ipo, the longer it takes for you to gather these plants, the hader it will be for Kagome to come back." she added.

"OK...I'll leave after dinner then." Ipo looked to the door Inuyasha had just vacated, Shippou hopped to her shoulder and she followed him out.

"Was wondering how long it would take you." Inuyasha's voice came from her left and she turned to see him leaning against the hut wall, eyes closed.

"You know me to well." she smiled alittle, moving to stand before him. "I'm gonna eat, change my clothes and head out afterward. Shippou, I wan you to stay with obaasan, understand?"

"Yes okaasan." he nodded obediently

"I think I'll do that to." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Ship, go inside and see if obaasan needs any help." he was going to argue but seeing the look his okaasan gave him, complied quickly and disappeared. "Inuyasha...Yashie...oniisan?" his head tilted slightly and ears twitched. "I know what Kikyo said to you, about you." his gold eyes met her brown ones. "You're not that demon, I don't believe anything she said. I know I have only known you a couple months but...I pride myself on being a good reader of people. You're a good man. Something happened to turn you two against one another but I don't think it what y'al thought and I swear...we'll find out. Just...don't lose hope, k?" he nodded numbly.

* * *

'_Today can't turn out any worst then it already has._' Inuyasha scowled as he ran from the village, the red haori steaming behind him in his haste. Ipo and himself had left at the same time, Shippou staying behind to make sure Kagome's body was taken good care of.

The image of a bleeding Kikyo standing before him, arrow aimed at his heart flashed before his eyes. '_What did she mean? I betrayed her? She tried to kill me._' when he had a good chance to think about everthing Kikyo said, Ipo was right, the events didn't make sense. He would have done anything to be with Kikyo, certainly not betray her. Something was off with her story, hell his story. But like Ipo said, they were going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another.

Jumping from the trees, he landed beside the old wooden well. It sat, as peacefully as it had fifty years ago or even a couple months ago. '_This was the first place we met...me and Kagome._' the memory of her freaking with the centipede demon was still fresh in his mind, the fear in her eyes, scent and on her face. Leaning forward, he peeked into the darkness of the well then looked to the Scared Tree.

"Kagome..." after another moment, his eyes diverted to the forest bed, searching. Kaede had said the plant was a typical yellow color, like a sunflower and they were regular by the well. '_Ah ha!_' he cried victoriously in his head as he came upon what he searched for. They stood out to the right, bunched in clumps. There really was a lot around here and he swopped down, grabbing handfuls and stuffing them into the bag he had been supplied with. Kaede hadn't told him how much she needed so he stuffed a couple more handfuls, until the bag was half full.

Standing, he looked straight into the sky, clouds floating over head then looked back to the bag he held. '_Kami help us. I hope we can do this. I should have done the west._' the thought of Ipo wondering the western lands, running into Sesshoumaru unnerved him but it was necessary to split. '_As imootosan said, I would probably get nothing done,.'_

"We will get through this, just like everything else." he assured himself and doubled back. Instead of stopping at Edo, he ran straight pass and toward the eastern lands. There was no point really, in going back to Edo until he gathered both sets of flowers. It would just waste time, time he wasn't they had.

* * *

The demon slayer village, more impressive then Ipo would have thought. The village was surrounded by a wooden fence, men lining the wall to watch those who ventured to close. Ipo though, she stayed in the forest line, consulting herself as to how, exactly, she was going to get inside. It was common knowledge that the burial grounds of Midoriko was inside the village.

"Fricking great." how was she suppose to get in there? Her appearance was that of a demon, she could hid her ears with hair, smile and talk as less as possible but her claws...how was that to work? Stand in the 'at ease' position the entire time in there? '_Not bloody likely._' glancing to her clothes, she figured she didn't really look the part of a native Feudal era woman.

Sighing to herself, Ipo resigned that she would, again, have to wear a kimono or maybe the set of priestess grab that Kaede gave her. "Yea, that'll work." nodding firmly, she set her bag down and after stretching both set of senses to make sure the coast was clear, dressed quickly. When that was said and done, she walked out, straighten her clothes.

"Halt! Who goes there!" one of the guards called.

"I came to visit Lady Midoriko's grave!" she called back, waiting patiently.

The man vanished from his post and she stood there a moment or two, before the gates opened. When no one came out, Ipo stepped froward cautiously, eyes darting around the wooden gates. A tingle at the back of her neck and she groaned, rolling her head. "Damn it."

_**Rumble, rumble, rumble!**_

The ground shook with a vibrating force and she turned to look to the woods she just came from. There hadn't been any demons like a minute ago, where did it come form? And how did it move so fast? The rumbling turned into solid thumping as whatever demon coming grew closer. From the trees poked the head of a snake demon.

It's beady eyes swept the clearing, settling on Ipo then rushed forward, hissing menacingly. "You! I sense the jewel shards! Give them to me!" it dove at her, Ipo's eyes widening as she readied her bow and arrow. Last minute, the snake turned sharply, throwing it's tail forward. She jumped over the offending appendage, releasing the arrow and moved away from it.

It dodged the arrow's path, circling around to attack again. Ipo tossed the bow aside, running toward it as the arm band blades slid out. When she was closer, she leapt into the air, coming down on it's head and thrust the blades into separate parts of the body. The beast let out a sharp intake of breath, swiveling in pain as it died.

"Hmphf, low demon bastard." brushing the dirt from her clothes, she walked toward the gates again, this time an older black haired man was standing there. Under the simple brown and green sleeveless haori and hamaka, was board shoulders and tanned skin. Held before him was a chained scythe, the blade dangling loosely around his legs.

Ipo stopped when she was standing directly infront of him. "I must go to Midoriko's grave." was all she said.

"Who are you? You have the appearance, moves of a demon but surely you cannot be. You purified that snake demon." he asked, looking to the demon then back.

"I will explain but please, may we?" she gestured to the gate and he nodded numbly.

They walked through the gates and almost every set of eyes trained to the strange miko. Ipo only walked froward, not looking to anyone but following a warm feeling that seemed to lead her through the village. '_Reminds me of Edo._' she noted, glancing to a couple of huts then shot a sideways glance to the man walking with her. '_Well, I promised him an explanation._' sighing, she prepared herself for the long talk. "I am sorry I have come unannounced. I am Ipo, my imootosan as fallen ill and I need the Celyn flower. I was told it only grew around the elder miko's temple."

"I am Hiriku and this Celyn, I believe it does grow here." he nodded in agreement then looked over to her. The wind had blown some hair away from her face, exposing her pointed ears and he frowned. '_How is it possible to be a demon and a miko?_'

"I'm not a demon." their eyes connected and she smiled shyly, fangs peeking through. "Heard of the Shikon no Tama, no?" he nodded, eyeing her suspiciously. "My sister is the new protector...and I am her protector. In doing so, the jewel changed me to better fit my duties." she lifted her clawed hands, wiggling her fingers. "Not that I'm complaining or anything. Has come in quite handy."

"Father!" a young boy ran up to them, panting. His eyes darted from the older man to the human, her ears then back to his father. "Is it true, was a demon here? Outside the gates to the village?"

"Kohaku!" this time, a girl around Ipo's age ran over, grasping his shoulders. "Sorry, forgive us." she bowed to them then steered the boy away.

"Cute kid." Ipo grinned, watching the boy whine at the older girl.

"Yes, my son Kohaku and daughter Sango." Hiriku stated proudly, nodding then looked ahead of them. "Ah, the temple."

Ipo looked to, brows shooting into her hair. '_Oh yea...there's enough._' the ground before the temple was covered in the glowing white flower and she smiled. From her bag, she pulled another free and proceeded to stuff the bag half full. '_This should be enough._'

"What did the demon mean by sensing the jewel shards on you?" Hiriku asked, coming to stand beside her.

She looked up from her squatting position, eyes squinted as the sun shone down. Lifting a hand, she shielded her face, able to see the older mans face. "Well, this is the village that heard the jewel many years ago, right?" he nodded and she stood, brushing the dirt from her hands.

"There are rumors that the jewel was shattered." he responded.

"They aren't rumors." she summoned the two pieces of the jewel she protected. "Couple months back, my imootosan, oniisan and I started the search for the shards so we can piece it back together. As of right now, I hold probably the largest part of said jewel."

"But if your imootosan is the jewels protector, why do you hold the pieces?" he asked, seeming interested.

"We decided it was easier to split the pieces between one another, so if something were to happen to one of us, they wouldn't get all our shards." she glanced to the two pieces, frowning. "With Kagome sick, I couldn't chance leaving her piece there, endangering the village and her." now, she shrugged, looking back to Hiriku.

"That's very...responsible of you." he noted.

"Yea well...time to play isn't at the moment, ya know." grabbing the draw strings of the bag, a good yank and it closed then was slung over her shoulder.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" together, they started back toward the gate.

"Unfortunately, time is not on my side but thank you." she smiled to show her appreciation as they stopped at the gates.

"Atleast, let some of my slayers accompany you on your mission. You may need all the help you can get as your jewel pieces grow." he reasoned.

'_Hm, that might be a good idea. We'll need more help as this progresses but Yashie...he won't like it._' a frowned deepened her usually serene features. '_Screw'im! We need this help!_' nodding firmly, she looked back to Hiriku. "That would be greatly appreciated but ya should know, a hanyou and kitsune travel with us."

"Father?" the girls from earlier, Ipo believed he called her Sango, came up to them. "I volunteer myself for this mission." she sported a black suite with red trimmings and peach-pink shoulder, knee, elbow, and stomach pads. Strapped to her back was a large boomerang, the size of her body and looked twice as thick.

"Me too!" Kohaku ran up beside his sister, wearing a similar suite, expect where her's was pink and red trimming, his was a golden brown with green trimming. On his hip, much like his father, was a chained scythe, the chain wound up on a peg like hook.

Ipo looked at them a moment then to Hiriku to see his reaction. He looked rather...proud of his children. '_Probably is. His kids the first to volunteer for such a dangerous mission...and it is dangerous._' a determined look crossed her face as she turned her attention back to them. "This is not going to be easy. You'll be away from anywhere's from a couple months to a year. We will be constantly attacked, night and day by demons and as we gather more shards, the more danger that will follow."

"We were born to fight demons, we will not detour from our heritage." Sango stated proudly as Kohaku stood behind her, slightly to the left, his chest puffed out.

Ipo just stared at them a moment, looking from brother and sister then smiled, nodding. "Good, I would hope...so long as you father is ok with it?" they all looked to Hiriku, who nodded approvingly. "We leave in ten, be at the gate, ready to leave." they nodded then scurried off to prepare themselves.

"You said there was a hanyou traveling with you? Is he your oniisan?" Hiriku caught her attention again.

"Hm, yes, his name is Inuyasha. He was with us when the jewel shattered." she nodded, remembering that day and when Kagome had sat him. A grin slipped across her features.

"That name sounds...familiar." a thoughtful look crossed his face as he stared off into the horizon.

"Oh, hmm, well, he is Lord Sesshoumaru's younger, half brother." she supplied, hoping he didn't know Inuyasha was blamed for the last jewel protectors death.

"Ah yes...that must be it." he nodded then looked confused. "Does that make you related to Lord Sesshoumaru as well?"

Ipo insistently started laughing, the sound rich and vibrant. "Heavens no! Yashie's not my real brother. It's just that we;ve been through so much together, traveling for so long, we got close. Pluse, between you and me, I'm almost positive he's in love with my imootosan." now, she giggled softly.

"What about this kit?"

"His father was killed by the Panther demon brothers. We found him and I sorta adopted him, after killing the panther demons." she explained, rolling her hands. "He's just a child and already, alone in the world."

"I heard other rumors." Hiriku started and Ipo looked to him. "A hanyou and two mikos that went around, killing evil demons. It was said, they were all powerful and demons have begun to fear them but the thing that caught the eye was one of the miko's had the appearance and abilities of a demon, yet she was human." she grinned slyly, hands clasping before her. "I take it, that is your sister, you and your friend?" she nodded and he smiled largely. "It seems you and I are not that different."

"It seems so." Ipo agreed, chuckling. "I can imagine what a threat I am, someone that has the ability to kill a demon but also dodge an attack from one." glancing to her claws, she thought of the times she pushed miko energy into them and vaguely wondered if Kagome could do it.

"We're ready!" Sango called, running toward them. Kohaku was right behind her, both with a blue and white cloth tied about their shoulders and a small cat looking creature trailing after them. Seeing Ipo's eyes on the cat, Sango smiled, scooped the cat and introduced them. "This is Kirara, my companion. She is a neko demon."

"Oh, well..." Ipo looked to the neko and smiled, kneeling to be closer. "Pleasure to meet you, Kirara." she only mewed back, rubbing against the lowered hand of the miko. Giggling softly, she stood and turned to Hiriku again. "Thanks for ya help and hospitality." she bowed in respect.

"You are welcome." he bowed back then turned to Sango and Kohaku. "I am intrusting you on this mission, make me proud."

"Yes father." both bowed then the three turned and walked from the slayers village.

_**Clank, clank, clank!**_

The gates to the village closed and the men watching over the outside world was once again in place. Kohaku ventured a look back and sighed. Was he really ready to do this? Go out on his own and fight demons? He knew Sango would be there but it wasn't the same as a group.

"What bothers you, little brother?" Sango looked down to him. Her eyes were filled with love and warmth for him and it did well to comfort him.

"I'm worried I won't be good enough." he replied in a low voice.

Ipo's ears twitched, his concern reaching her ears and shook her head slightly. "Kohaku, you have been trained your entire life for this moment, do not fear or question your abilities." she heard Sango reply. It was a good reply, from one warrior to another but this was a kid, her baby brother.

Ipo threw her arm around Kohaku's shoulder, startling the poor boy. When his head snapped to look up at her, she was grinning. "Kohaku, my dear, wanna know a secret?" he nodded. "ALL..." one hand moved across the air like a rainbow in a palm out, five position. Great warriors in any path of life...they all started where you are, the beginning. No one starts out great, hun, ya haveta work yourself up there." she broke away and spun out, arms wide and head tilted up to face the sun. "Isn't today a beautiful day!"

* * *

It had to be Inuyasha's lucky day, just had to be! He reached the closest volcano in the eastern lands without incident. The side of the mountain was covered in those red flowers, along with some orange. "This'll be a snap." he grinned, deciding to take a break and eat. The last break had been last night for dinner and then he ran the entire way here.

"What's to eat around here?" lifting his head, he sniffed the air, finding a stream was not to far. '_Looks like fish for me...I should have taken the ramen._' he thought sadly but then shrugged it off and headed for the stream. He was to hungry to argue with himself.

_**Splash!**_

"Gah! Stupid fish!" came the angry caw of someone.

Inuyasha spied through the trees to see a man, black hair pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and violet eyes. He dawned black and purple robes, another piece of cloth strapped over his right palm by a set of beads.

'_Monk_.' he thought as a grin spread across his face, settling down to watch a moment. '_Wonder why I didn't smell him? Must be a down wind._' the human was using a staff to stab at the fishes but they dodged the bulky weapon. them. '_Horrible lure._' he snickered. The monk moved forward, ready to have another go but slipped on a rock and completely submerged himself in the chilli waters.

'_I should help'im. Ipo and Kagome would be pissed at me if I just leave'im._' he paused in thought a moment to scowl. '_Why does it matter, they aren't even here?_' how those two were even included into his thought process was beyond him, especially when they weren't even miles of being close to him. '_Yashie?!_' both their voices rang in his head. Sighing in frustration and letting the Ipo and Kagome in his head win, he made himself known to the monk. "You're doing it all wrong." he announced.

The monk jumped from the water, spinning to the voice and looking very much the part of a drowned rat. "And how, praytell, should I be doing it?" he dead panned. Inuyasha shrugged jumped into the river and stabbed three fish with his claws. When he pulled them back up, one of the fishes was tossed to the monk and he disappeared back into the trees.

"Wait!" he ran after the hanyou, coming out to a clearing to see the male in red sitting on a fallen log and beside a old, worn bag. Before him was a small fire with the other fishes cooking over them.

Tentatively, he stepped forward, stopping when Inuyasha looked over at him. "Well, you coming or not?" was the rough question. Smiling, the monk walked over, sitting across from the his new male companion, stuck his fish then put it in the fire.

"Thank you. I am Miroku." he introduced himself. His response was a grunt then silence. "Do you have a name?" he tried.

Gold eyes drifted to him, looking the monk over and mentally sighing. "Inuyasha."

Silence fell again between the two but Miroku curious by nature. "What are you doing out here, Inuyasha?" the hanyou grunted again, taking one fish from the fire and biting into it. Miroku sighed to himself, resigned to the silence once again.

'_Don't be rude, oniisan!_' Ipo's annoyed voice echoed in his head, making him grunting again. "I'm here to collect some Conlaodh."

"Ah, the fire flower. A strong ingredient to a potion." Miroku pointed out. It was his way of questioning what he was making, without actually asking him.

Instead of answering, Inuyasha stood and moved away from the fire, snatching his bag. There was a scent in the air, one he didn't like. '_Sulfur, fire...and dirt._' it burned his nose. But what could cause that smell? A light breeze blew at the very moment, dancing with the Conlaodh's petals. "Shit."

As soon as the word was uttered from his mouth, the ground under him and the monk rumbled. Both sets of eyes traveled up the mountain side and to the rim of the volcano that had been dormant not five seconds ago. Then, fire erupted from the mouth, spewing forth it's hells fury and running down the sides. Everything in it's path, including the Conlaodh were destroyed.

"The Conlaodh!" Inuyasha cursed, leaping toward the trees. Wrapping his legs around a branch and hung under it, stretching out to grab some flowers. His fingers were inches from grabbing a couple when the lava ran over them, burning the tips of his claws. '_Damn it! I need those flowers! I don't have time to go look for more!_' he cursed himself.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called. When the inu hanyou looked over at him, he seen the monk holding two handfuls of Conlaodh.

Nodding, he dropped to the ground, feeling more at ease that the flowers had been taken care of. It was then he noticed a current problem. The lava had covered most the ground, like a stream that separated Miroku and himself. "Damnit." the thought of jumping over the lava came but the river was to wide. Then there was using large rocks to get across but the high temperatures were burning through the boulders rapidly. '_How am I suppose to get across?_' looking behind him, it was the same, stream river of fire then he glanced further down the shore line. That was a no go as well. He was trapped, on this little piece of land and it was disappearing quick.

"Inuyasha! Jump toward me!" Miroku called.

"What?! Are you crazy?! I can't reach you!" he yelled back, waving his arms frantically about his body.

"Just trust me!" he pleaded.

Looking at him a bit longer, Inuyasha let our a breath and nodded. "Alright, here I come!" bending at the knees, he leapt forward. Miroku raised his hand and removed the beads. A strong suction like vacuum filled the air, sucking Inuyasha and some rocks forward. A black hole was exposed from the palm of his hand and it was strong. When he was close enough, Miroku closed the black hole, just as the demon crashed into him.

Both moaned from the ground, pushing themselves up. "What...the hell was that?"

"Wind tunnel." Miroku answered, brushing the dirt from his robes.

"Uh...right..."

_**Crack!**_

_**Boom!**_

Smoke burst through the mountain side, rocks and boulders tumbling down and toward them. "I think that's enough." Inuyasha took the flowers Miroku was holding, shoved them in his bag, tied it off, grabbed the back of the monk robe and jumped from harms way.

* * *

The group had taken to walking, giving Kirara a break from the plus hours she had been flying. Sometime ago, Ipo had changed back into her earlier clothes, which happened to be hip hugger black yoga pants and a maroon tank.

"So...women dress like that...in your village?" Kohaku asked, uncertain as he looked Ipo over once again.

"Yes, women wear this stuff. Much more comfortable then that priest garb I was wearing or even a kimono." Ipo nodded as she talked, pulling her hair into a messy bun then pulled her bag around to rummage through it. "You two hungry?"

"I..suppose we are." Sango answered.

"Well, it's not much but it will get us through the next two days." she smiled at them, tossing a granola bar to Kohaku then Sango then took one for herself. Truth be told, she hadn't expected any company but decided bringing alittle extra. "It don't look like much but it's pretty good." opening the package, she took a deep, shaking the hard food at them.

Cautiously, brother and sister opened their packs, sniffing what was inside then nibbled on the end. Kohaku's face and eyes lit up as he took another bit. "This is really good."

"Yea, I always thought so." Ipo nodded with a chuckle then glanced to Sango. Her bar had mysteriously 'gone missing', a few crumbs on the corners of her mouth and her slayer suit. Ipo's brow rose and lips twitched in amusement but soon she was laughing, Sango not to far behind.

"What's so funny?" Kohaku asked, confused, looking between the two.

"It's a girl thing." both replied, looked at each other and promptly fell into another set of giggles. Kohaku only shook his head and continued his treat.

"So, exactly...how did you become...like you?" Sango directed the conversation to a new subject, something that both her and Kohaku wondered about.

"Oh well...my imootosan is the protector of the Shikon no Tama. I am her protector so, to better my abilities, so to speak, the jewel gave me a bit of help." she shrugged, speaking like it was the most common thing.

"You have a strange way of speaking." Kohaku pointed out.

"Yea? It's called slang. Instead of sayin' the whole word, you can improvise." Ipo grinned wolfishly, wiggling her brows playfully. "It's great, confuses ya parents, oughtta try it some time." that caused the two demon slayers to chuckle.

"How much further is Lord Sesshoumaru's castle?" Sango questioned.

"Dunno, never been there but when I catch a whiff of him, I'll be able to get on track." she assured them, lifting her head to sniff the air. His scent was there but it was weak, which meant he's been gone for quite some time. '_Damn._' she mopped, sniffling and kicking some dirt. She was hoping she could see him soon. It had been almost a week since their last meeting.

"It's getting dark, should we set up camp?" Kohaku asked, glancing to the darkening skies.

"Yea, probably a good idea and maybe find some shelter, looks like it rain." Ipo noted, gesturing to the dark clouds that seemed to roll over them.

"There's a cave over here!" Kohaku called, pointing off to the side.

Both girls turned to look, seeing what he was talking about and Ipo moved closer, letting her miko aura stretch out to check for any demons hiding in the darkness. "Alright, coast is clear." they walked in, letting their bags drop to the ground and get a good look around. We're gonna need some firewood for the night so, who's coming with?"

"I'll go." Kohaku stepped up.

"A'ight. Grab only what you can carry and don't stray more then an mile from here, got it?" he nodded then disappeared into the darkness. Ipo looked to Sango, hands on her hips. "He's set and determined to prove he's good, huh?"

"Yea." she nodded with a smile, looking out the entrance he just left.

"Ya know, if ya want to follow him, make sure he's ok, I can stay and watch the cave." she suggested.

Sango shook her head, waving a hand to dismiss the thought. "No, he'll think I don't trust him. You go, I'll watch."

"Alright, see in a bit." grinning, Ipo ran from the cave and automatically started picking up sticks and small branches. It was funny how when you watch the sunset, it can take anywhere's from thirty minutes to an hour to grow dark but when you're not paying any attention, what so ever, it's like the snap of a finger and boom, darkness! '_Wasn't it light...like two seconds ago?_'

"Pfft." looking around, her brows evened out to an annoyed look. "All I wanted was to get some stupid fire-" she stopped in mid-sentence, sniffing the air. Something sweet drifted under her nose. "What's that smell?" her feet carried forth and stumble through the darkness.

Finally, she came out to a small clearing, moonlight shining down on a patch of black flowers. Then before her very eyes, the flowers started to bloom, stretching out as big as her hand, the inside a dark purple. '_This has to be the Aygul._' taking a cautious look around, she stepped into the clearing and knelt by the patch, smiling. "They're so beautiful." she breathed, picking one to get a closer look. The smell from earlier came back, stronger and she took a deep whiff. "This is great!" she reached out, grabbing handful after handful, until the bag was full then stood, slinging it over her shoulder. The morning, they would start th trek back to Edo.

* * *

Bousan- Monk

So...whatcha think?


	12. The Cure, Enter Naraku!

I do not own Inuyasha and Co but I do own Ipo! _**I'm so pretty, oh so pretty!**_ Enjoy!!

* * *

It was two days after the full moon, Ipo had still not returned. '_Did she not find the Aygul in time?_' the thought worried Inuyasha, greatly. If she hadn't found it, then they would have to wait a whole another month. They just didn't have that kind of time and he was afraid of losing Kagome forever.

"Where is she?" he paced outside Kaede's hut, his irritation on high. As soon as he and Miroku had stepped foot in the village, the monk was off and asking every female to bear his child. '_A real problem seeker, that one._' he dead panned, looking back to the village. Miroku had just asked another woman to bear his child and barely talked his way out of a beating from her husband. Then hanyou had to smile at that. '_Bousan will never learn._'

"Ah, Inuyasha!" said monk waved and walked over. "Such a lovely village here." a hand lifted to his head, laughing.

"Ha, you lecherous bousan." Inuyasha crossed his arms, looking away.

"What are you-" whatever Miroku was going to say was cut short as he tittered around the hanyou. "Ah, more ladies to swoon." he announced with giddy pleasure and ran off. Inuyasha turned to watch him, smirking when he seen Ipo at the lead of a small, three man group. Words were exchanged between monk and miko then a loud smack echoed as she stalked away.

"The never of that 'man'...holy being my ass!" Ipo ranted, eyeing Inuyasha. "And you! You brought the bousan back with ya?" she pointed accusingly at him.

"Eh." he shrugged, hands disappearing into the sleeves of his haori top. "He wasn't hitting on me when we were traveling."

"Gawd I hope not." rolling her brown eyes, she nodded toward the boy and girl she came with.

"Okaasan!" Shippou cried, running from the hut and straight into her waiting arms.

"Shippou!" she spun around, laughing as he snuggled into her embrace. 'Where you good for obaasan?" pulling back, she pinned him with a look.

"Of course!" he defended himself.

"Ok then." she smiled then hugged him to her again. "Mmmm, I missed my little man."

"I missed you to okaasan." his little arms clutched the front of her tank.

"Come, let's meet my new friends." she announced, walking over to the brother and sister. "Hey guys, I want you to meet my musuko, Shippou. Shippou, this is Sango and Kohaku."

"Hi!" he waved happily.

"Hi!" Kohaku seemed as happy as him.

"Hello Shippou." Sango leaned over to come eye level. "Hm, your okaasan was right, you are adorable." he blushed a pretty pink and Ipo chuckled.

"Ane, can I go play with the other kids?" Kohaku asked, hope in his voice.

Sango looked to Ipo, not knowing how long they were going to be here. "Shippou, hun, hy don't you go with him, we'll be a while here." the black haired time traveler girl encouraged him.

"Ok, okaasan. Come on!" grabbing the older boys hand, the kitsune dragged him toward the other village kids.

"So, what do you need me to do?" Sango asked, looking back to the miko.

"What if I need you?" Miroku slid up beside the girls.

Sango glared at him but Ipo only rolled her eyes and turned to Inuyasha. She nodded toward the hut, to the fighting couple then headed for the hut. Taking one look at the stark mad female demon slayer that shot the monk a deathly glare, he decided the safest place was in the hut.

"Ah child, I see you have returned." Kaede looked up from her bowl of crushed herbs.

"Yup, brought some help. Sango and Kohaku. They're demon slayers but you can meet them later, when time is better." Ipo sat across from her, lying the bag beside her. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just grind the Aygul and Celyn with a pinch of this powder." she handed over a pouch and Ipo insistently started on what she was asked of. "Your search went...unhindered?" she then asked.

"Yea, had a run in with a demon at the demon slayer village but that was all really. Didn't expect to find the Aygul so quickly through. It was pure coincidink that I came across but hey," Ipo shrugged, using a large, rounded piece of rock to mash the flowers in a stone carved bowl. "Ain't complaining." she eyes strayed to Inuyasha when he snorted. "What? What happened to you?"

"You mean before of after the volcano erupted?" his eyes narrowed on her and her smirk. "It's not funny, I burned my claws." as proof, he held up bandaged hands. "And that bousan has been hitting on every girl he's crossed. It's sickening."

"And here I thought you would envy him." Ipo rolled her eyes but then got a devilish idea. "Just, don't let him near Kag's when she's back to normal." the warning came out in a singsong voice. Inuyasha glanced to the door, where he knew Miroku stood and growled. He'd be damned before letting someone take _his_ Kagome. "Now, quit acting like a hormonal teenager and help." he grunted, plopping down and took the bowl from Kaede to finish pounding the mixture.

* * *

Kaede checked each blend, nodding approvingly. "Now, add the two mixes." they did just that and she took the bow, adding a bit of water to turn into a paste like substance. She began chanting, a glow covering the bowl that continued to grow until blinding those in the room. Then, just as the light came, it left, leaving a sweet candy smell behind.

"Ipo, I want ye to recite Hensen ushiro za togiretogire onna, repeatedly while I paint symbols on her arms, chest and legs."(loosely translated into 'change back the broken woman'.) she nodded, looking to Inuyasha then the door. He understood the subtle hints and stood to leave. "Ye will be the first know, outside the hut when she is awake." nodding again, he pushed the mat aside to leave.

Ipo then set out removing Kagome's shirt, folding it neatly to the side and took the offered scroll. Her eyes scanned the words she was to say before vocally testing it. "Hanson ursho za togiretogire onna?"

"Nay. It's pronounced, 'Hensen ushiro za togiretogire onna'." Kaede corrected her.

"Hensen ushiro za togiretogire onna?" she looked to the elder miko for approval and smiled when she nodded. "Alright, let's start this." cracking her knuckles she took her position beside Kagome and started. "Hensen ushiro za togiretogire onna." Kaede started drawing the symbols on her chest first. "Hensen ushiro za togiretogire onna." next was the symbols on her left arm. "Hensen ushiro za togiretogire onna." now the tight arm. "Hensen ushiro za togiretogire onna." the left leg. "Hensen ushiro za togiretogire onna." and lastly, the right. "Hensen ushiro za togiretogire onna."

The markings started to glow a pale purple, eyes flying open, mouth dropping in a silent scream. Then the light shot from her body and hit the closest thing, which happened to be Ipo, sending the young girl crashing through the hut wall, smoking. "Ipo!" four different voices called her name, running over to crowd around her. Brown eyes fluttered upon to stare at the concerned faces of Kaede, Inuyasha, Sango and Kohaku. Coughing, a puff of smoke left her mouth and she half grinned, half laughed. "Wow, one hell of a ride."

Inuyasha glared at her, making him worry like that then grabbed her collar, hauling her to her feet. "Don't ever do that again."

"Aye, aye, captain." she saluted him then brushed the dirt and burnt flakes from her clothes, like getting zapped was a everyday thing. "Let's go check on Kag's!" thrusting her hand in the air, she marched forth and into the hut. Kagome was sitting up, a confused look on her face and the beads of her necklace scattered about her. "Imootosan?" she asked tentatively.

The two friend/sisters made eye contact, her confusion growing. "Oneesan? What...happened...? Woo...you look like crap." Ipo glowered, arms crossing to pout as she looked down at the younger miko. "What?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stepped into the hut and felt a wave or relief wash over him as she smiled, a warm look in her eye when she looked upon him. His Kagome was back. Without thinking, he rushed forward, embracing the startled girl but hugged him back none the less. When realizing what he did, Inuyasha pulled back, blushed, mumbled something no one could quite make out then scurried from the hut.

"What's his problem?" Kagome frowned.

"Hm, a guy thing." Ipo chuckled, looking after Inuyasha and smirked.

"So, what happened at the fight with that demon?" Kagome asked.

_

* * *

_

There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle and the other, as though everything is a miracle.

Today was a day of miracles, it just had to be. It was a wonder how much pain one person could hold and for what? Just to coop a feel? The monk, Miroku, he had to be a few cards shy of a full deck. It was like he ENJOYED the beatings women, or more specifically, Sango gave him.

"I think he's a masochist." Kagome mumbled from her spot on the fallen log, just watching.

"I think he's a sadist." Ipo chirped, Shippou agreeing and both flinching at a particularly hard slap that echoed back to them. Who knew Sango had such a strong left hook? Not Miroku, that's for sure.

"I think he's a lecherous bousan." Inuyasha snorted from beside Kagome, leaning his head against her thigh, inhaling a cup of ramen noodles. Since Kagome came back to her old self, he had been extra mushy, as Ipo called it, toward her. Not that Kagome was complaining, she enjoyed it quite a bit.

"I think he will be lying in puddle of his own blood by morning." Kohaku growled, eyes narrowing on the monk. All four heads inched to look at the young demon slayer, surprised and puzzled looks on their faces. He returned to their looks with a blank face then scowled. "What?"

"Violent tendencies much?" Ipo's brow raised.

"Only when it comes to guys manhandling my ane." he defended himself and returned to glaring at the monk. He pulled his scythe from his hip to 'clean' the blade.

"Hey, the boys got a point." Kagome agreed, nodding as she blinked slowly.

"Any who...Yashie, go save the autoerotic 'holy-man' before Sango pounds him into the earth...or we wake to a puddle of his blood that 'mysteriously' appeared during the night." Ipo stretched her arm behind Kagome, giving a good shove at the hanyou's shoulder.

"Maybe he'll learn to keep his hands to himself." he shot the innocently smiling girl a glare for disturbing his comfortable position.

"Not if he's dead." Kagome sent a sidewards glance was sent to Kohaku, who looked ready to kill.

"Fine." Inuyasha sighed heavily and stood, walking over to the monk. Grabbing the back of his robes, he dragged the man back and dropped him on the ground, away from Kohaku. "Stay." one clawed finger pointed at him then sat himself in his pervious spot. This time, Kagome rubbed one ear, earning herself a purr.

Sango stomped over, sitting between her brother and Ipo, glaring menacingly at Miroku from across the fire. "Calm girl, he can't touch ya way over here." Ipo assured her.

"He's a menace to society." she huffed.

"That boys got a case of roaming hands and Russian fingers." everyone but Kagome looked at Ipo in confusion and she grunted. "It means he's got a roaming hand, basically." they all nodded in agreement, expect for Miroku.

"My hand is cursed. I sometimes cannot control it." he defended himself.

"Well, you better curve you hands appetite, unless you want to pull back a bloody stub." Sango warned, fingering the dagger in her boot. Miroku paled, gulped and nodded his understanding.

"So, where are we headed?" Kohaku asked, breaking the tension in the group.

"East. We've heard of a demon that may have more then one shard." Inuyasha told them, slurping the last of his ramen.

"Off to see the wizard?" Ipo sang.

"The wonderful wizard of OZ?" Kagome added. "We're off, we're off, we're off, we're off!" both sang, getting weird looks in turn but they just ignored it, continuing to sing from 'The Wizard of Oz.'

* * *

Night has fallen, the full moon hanging low in the sky. In the distance, a moo is heard and from the shadows comes a large demon cow. Ontop the cow was a skinny old man with bulbous eyes and a long hammer. On his shoulder was Myoga, sitting in a thinking position. "Hey Myoga, I hope you're not deceiving me. Has this Inu-whatever really mastered the Tetsusaiga?"

Myoga hopped to the cows back and replied tartly. "His name is master Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? Oh I remember. The son of the Dog general who gave me his fang from which to forge the sword. Is he the younger of the two doltish brothers?" the old man scratched his head.

"Watch your mouth. It happened only once." the flea crossed his arms sternly. "But with one swing, he killed a hundred demons but there's been nothing ever since. And I'm stumped as to what to do next."

The old man strokes his beard. "Well then, maybe I should just test him to see whether he's deserving of the famous Tetsusaiga, which I forged." with that, the old man, the cow and Myoga ride off into the night.

* * *

Potholes of lava covered the ground, surrounding a local volcano. Jaken was hopping over the potholes, nervous and sweating, profusely. "H-hot! H-hot!" fumes appear from underneath and he starts bouncing from one foot to another. What a place this is! Even the rocky ground is burning hot! Mmmm, the smell of roasting meat." looking down, he noticed his bare feet are burnt to a orange glow. "Aaahhh!"

Sprinting across the ground, tears and perspiration streamed his face. It was a pathetic sight. Tripping, he landing face first on the burning ground and insistently, his body burst into flames. "I'm on fire! The irony!" he jumped up and ran with smoke trailing behind him, toward a cave. From the outside, it looked ominous, teeth-like protrusions from the edges of the entrance. When he reached it and stopped to catch his breath.

"Oh, this is it! Are you here, Totosai? I hope you have complete the sword that was commissioned! This is the promised date of delivery!" he looked around the cave, a large rock with Japanese characters engraved. "Moved?!" he cursed the man to the bowels of hell. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned apprehensively.

"I see...so Totosai has run away." Sesshoumaru stated.

Jaken began bowing, desperately. "Please forgive me, Master Sesshoumaru! The sword smith is a man of extreme likes and dislikes. From what I've heard, he will create a sword only if he takes a liking to the client."

"In other words, he has no intention of making a sword the suits me." Sesshoumaru looked bored at the conversation.

"Well...how can I put it...he doesn't like you." Jaken explained nervously and looked up, only to grasp in horror. Sesshoumaru was smiling. "Oh please! Please, get angry! I fear a smiling Master Sesshoumaru much, much more! Please I beg you!"

"Jaken, return to Yong and pick up a package from Emi." without waiting, he turned and walked off.

"Of course mi'lord!" Jaken bowed, repeatedly, until he could no longer see the lord. '_My life was shortened by a hundred years._'

* * *

"Nor the pain and the sorrow caused by my mistakes. Won't repent to a mortal whom is all to blame. Now I know I won't make it. There will be a time we'll get back our freedom. They can't break what's inside." Ipo sang, dancing her way through the forest, not even caring that the others were giving her weird looks.

"What is she doing?" Kohaku asked in a whisper.

"Singing." Kagome answered, head bobbing with the song and joined. "I'll face it cause it's the heart of everything! Open your eyes, save yourself from fading away, now. Don't let it go. Open your eyes, see what you've become, don't sacrifice. It's truly the heart of everything!" Ipo's arms raised by her sides as she swerved side to side.

"You call that singing?" Inuyasha snorted, receiving the bird from Ipo.

"Like to see you do better!" Shippou defended his okaasan and she smiled down at him, winking.

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"He can't do better." Ipo taunted.

His mouth opened, ready to argue but instead a distant 'moo' cut him off. His mouth snapped shut, confusion on his face as did everyone else. "A cow?" Sango turned back to the path, toward the direction they just came.

"Where is it?" Shippou asked from Ipo's shoulder, hand lifting to blocking his face from the blinding sun. in the sky, a flash of lighting appeared and zapped the ground. Smoke fumes drift upward from the impact. "What's going on?"

The smoke started to dissipate, the old man on the three eyed cow appeared. "Uh...is he riding...a cow?" Ipo leaned toward an astonished Kagome who could only nod.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha, language!" Kagome chided. He shot her a glare then turned back.

"I am Totosai. Grab your sword, Inuyasha." he dead panned then waved the hammer in the air, springing from the cow and toward Inuyasha. Everyone else moved back as Tetsusaiga is drawn and used to block. The impact of the hammer made the blade vibrate and whine in protest.

Totosai landed, swinging his hammer with both hands. "The resonance is way to dull." he tittered side to side then scratched his head. "Maybe this kid ain't the right one.

"What the hell you talking about old man?!" Inuyasha was agitated, getting attacked from the blue then rushed forward. Totosai nonchalantly whipped out a piece of leather from his kimono, licking it and blocked the Tetsusaiga's blade.

"He stopped the sword!" Kagome grasped.

"With a piece of leather." Kohaku added.

The old demon sighed as he examined the sword. "The blade is full of chips! You've been too rough with it!" rubbed the leather strips along the blade edge. "What a shame!"

"J-just who are you?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Totosai, didn't you hear?" Ipo called, walking over to the old man. When he looked at her, she smiled, bowing. "Hi, I'm Ipo."

"Hmmm, you were right, she is bright." Totosai nodded.

"Of course I was." Myoga stated.

"Myoga?" Kagome ventured over.

"Hello Lady Kagome, Lady Ipo." Myoga hopped from Totosai to Kagome's shoulder.

"Let us rest, so that we may talk." Sango suggested.

Agreeing, they moved to the meadow that wasn't to far, sitting in a semi circle. "Alright, now explain just who you are." the hanyou demanded.

"He is the sword smith that forged Tetsusaiga." Myoga declared.

"Tetsusaiga?!" Inuyasha reared back to stare at him.

"Precisely. I, Totosai, forged the Tetsusaiga from a fang your father gave me. In the word of sword-wielding demons, I am famous among those who know and among those who don't know, I'm not." he stated calmly, the hammer resting against his shoulder.

Inuyasha folded him arms, head turning away. "What does that mean?"

"Doesn't that mean he's not very famous at all?" Kagome dead panned.

"Whatever!" Just what do you want with me?!" he looked to Totosai.

Said blacksmith demon folded his arms, eyes closing and tisked. "I took a good look at the Tetsusaiga earlier. It was the sword of swords but the sound of the steel is terribly dull." he dropped his head sadly. "It's sad, really.'

"If you're picking a fight, just say so." Inuyasha stated indignantly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scowled disapprovingly.

"Oh...it's useless. Myoga, the Tetsusaiga can't be used by someone so short-tempered and so eager to fight. He'll never learn the sword correctly." Totosai sighed.

"Isn't...that what a sword is for?" Ipo frowned, looking from Inuyasha to Totosai. "Fighting?"

"He is blinding relying on Tetsusaiga's strength and fighting recklessly. He should just give up the sword. Maybe I can break it in two." he defended himself.

"Yea, that'll happen." Kagome snorted.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, pointing the blade down at bulbous eyed male, threateningly. "I don't care if you made the sword but it belongs to me now!"

"Oh, I won't break it. Sorry about that." Totosai sweat dropped and Inuyasha backs down..

"Well...maybe Totosai can help you, Inuyasha." Kagome chirped, looking at Inuyasha with a smile.

"Yea! That'll be fun!" Ipo clapped her hands excitedly.

"No thanks! I'll get it in the hang of time.' Inuyasha's chest puffed out proudly.

"You are collecting fragments of the Scared Jewel, are you not? Some time has passed since the fragments were scattered. There may even be a demon who already possess two or three fragments. In order to destroy a demons whose strength is enhanced, don't you want the Tetsusaiga to be awakened?" Totosai's brow rose as he leaned toward the hanyou.

"Oniisan, he has a point." Ipo agreed.

"I think you should listen to him." Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha scoffed, plopping back on the ground to pout and sheathe the sword. "Awrihgt! So what'm I suppose to do?"

"Someone seeks my life!" Totosai announced loudly, fearfully.

"Huh?!" everyone sweat dropped at quick his mood changed. "Weird...that one is." Ipo mumbled.

"There is a fool who has ordered me to forge a sword to rival the power of the Tetsusaiga...else he will kill me. Show me that you can protect me from him." he reasoned.

Inuyasha grabbed Totosai's face and shook it. "Why didn't you say 'please'? And who is this person?"

"He has white hair and wears furry, warm-looking clothing."

"What?! Another old geezer?" Inuyasha's hand squeezed the old mans face.

"Wrong!" Totosai exclaimed.

Shippou looked between Totosai and Inuyasha then to Ipo, who was looking thoughtfully at the old man. "Okaasan? What are you thinking?"

Ipo considered all options, white hair, furry clothes, wanted a sword stronger then Tetsusaiga. '_...could it be...?_' she frowned at that thought. Why would he need a strong as strong at Tetsusaiga, he's already stronger then Inuyasha, way stronger. Suddenly, whatever thoughts had been coursing through her mind were wiped away. The back of her neck tingled and her senses filled with what was uniquely Sesshoumaru. '_Sesshoumaru!_' blood rushed, heart pumped and she became giddy.

"He's here!" Totosai whispered, hiding behind Inuyasha and turning his head lightly. A light glimmered in the sky and Sesshoumaru appeared, riding on a two-headed reptilian like horse.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled.

"Who's he?" Kohaku asked.

"Inuyasha's older brother." Kagome answered.

"So, he's the one after ya, huh?" Inuyasha asked over his shoulder, his response was a nod.

Without a word, the impressive eldest inu brother jumped to the ground to stand a couple feet from the Inu-Tachi. Inuyasha glared, all the hatred and anger he could feel shining through his eyes. But, Sesshoumaru paid no heed to him, the ambrosial smell of his intended filled his nose and the beast sought to go to her. Gold eyes met brown, warmth, happiness, excitement sparkled in their depth. '**She is happy to see us.**' the beast was purring at seeing the young beauty and her odd attire, blue pants that ended at her cafe, a soft yellow tee with a monkey across her chest, an over shirt that was a shade darker and white boots that laced up, ending at the hem of her pants legs. '_What is she wearing?_'

'_**Mmmm, odd clothes she wears bit they fit good. She so shapely.**_' the beast licked his lips, his eyes drinking in the site. Ipo was such a beautiful woman, even if she was human. Personally, he thought it might have some to do with the exotic factor. Unfortunately, seeing her as little as he did, it was starting to drive the beast mad, inturn driving him mad. '_**End this game! Go to mate! She wait for us, can't you see?**_' he whined, trying to push Sesshoumaru to do his bidding. 'Silence! I am in control!'

Ipo seemed to notice his dilemma as she bit her lip to keep from smiling. She wasn't sure when or how she came to read the look in his eyes but she could. '_He obviously likes what he sees...oh geez, I'm such _a naughty girl...I need to be spanked.' she laughed evilly in her mind. And something told her if she wouldlook to Kagome, she would be smirking. Instead, she continued to look at Sesshoumaru, letting her eyes remember every detail of him. '_Damn, he's so fricking tantalizing._'

"To punish you, isn't it obvious!" Totosai's voice cut effectively cut everyone from their musings.

Ipo scowled, turning to glare at the old man for interrupting. Now it was inevitable, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were going to start fighting. '_Damn him, that crazy bastard!_' she huffed, glancing to Sesshoumaru and reared back, slightly. He was smirking! At her! '_He's mocking me! That damn, incredibly sexy bastard!_'

"He's smirking..." Myoga trailed off, trembling in fear on Kagome's shoulder. "He never smiles...it means he going to be doing something bad." he squeaked.

"Or he's mocking me." Ipo muttered, getting weird looks from Kagome, Myoga and Totosai.

It was the crazy old man that spoke first. "Oh yes, that's right. Myoga told me that the lord and-" before he could finish that sentence, Ipo and Kagome jumped him, hands clamped over his mouth. And for a split second, everyone, including the brothers looking was looking at them weirdly.

"Hehehe, excuse us." Kagome laughed nervously as she and Ipo dragged the bulging eyed demon into the bushes, in a funny walk-run.

"No talking of the relationship, oniisan doesn't know. He'll flip when he finds out." Ipo told him, a stern look on her face. Totosai nodded stiffly and slowly they removed their hands.

Seeing this as a perfect opportunity, Inuyasha launched himself at Sesshoumaru, Tetsusaiga raised above his head. "Alright! Time for you to die!" he swung the blade several times, all that the older brother easily dodged.

"They're so hotheaded." Totosai tisked.

"You instigated this, old man!" Kagome accused him, fish clenched angrily.

He grasped in utter astonished. "Oh...is that right?"

Kagome gapped at him a moment, before shaking herself free of the stupor. "You are a old coot!" she hissed then grabbed Ipo and Sango's arms. "Come on, we better get from harms way." the suggestion was agreed upon and they all shuffled toward a cluster of trees to watch.

"Ya know, they're gonna have to get along, one day." Ipo's lips pursed in thought as she looked to Kagome. "Especially if we're mated to them." they exchanged a pointed look then snorted. The day those two stopped fighting would be the day hell froze over.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled, leaping again to attack. The demon lord slashed, the whip of light blocking the attack.

"Think we oughtta stop'em?" Ipo cocked her head to the side.

"Nah, what good would it do? We'd probably get hurt in the frenzy." Kagome shook her head then frowned. "Do you think he'll kill Inuyasha?"

"I have no idea." she looked thoughtful for a moment, blinking slowly. "I imagine he could, easily, I mean, Sesshoumaru is pretty damn strong." Kagome nodded slowly then both sighed.

Sesshoumaru charged down at Inuyasha, releasing his poisonous gas. The fumes reach the hanyou, making him cough and try to cover his mouth. This left him open and the demon lord appeared right next to him, punching him in the face. Inuyasha crashed to the ground, skidding through the dirt and grass. Everyone flinched and grimacing at the pain they were sure he felt.

"Got to be kidding me!" Totosai turned to Myoga who was perched on Ipo's shoulder. "Has the hanyou really mastered the Tetsusaiga?"

"Well...only once." Myoga moved a little further back, using the black hair of the miko to hid himself.

"Hey! He has before." Kagome jumped to his defense then sniffed delicately. "Besides, each time it's been Inuyasha who ends up beating Sesshoumaru."

Totosai glanced sideways to Kagome suspiciously. "Miss, are you sure you haven't been dreaming?" Ipo couldn't help herself and started laughing, loudly. Kagome shot her a glare then snatched Totosai's hammer, bonking her on the head then the old demon. "Ooooowi." both whined.

"She's so rude." he frowned.

"You preaching to the choir, hun." Ipo snorted, earing herself another bonk. "Hey?!" she pouted and they glare at one another. But just as soon as their heated looks came, they disappeared, replaced by those of confusion. Shards, they could sense jewel shards and a powerful demon. '_Half demon._' Ipo noted.

"You feel that?" Kagome questioned, Ipo nodded. "Should we check it out?" another nod and the 'sisters' disappeared from the group, weapons in tow.

* * *

A figure appeared among the trees, watching as Kagome and Ipo stumbled through the trees. When they came to the demon they sensed, they paused to just stare at him. What was strange was that he wore a white baboon pelt to cover himself. The miko's exchanged a look then glanced back.

"Um...hi?" Ipo was the first to speak, not to sure what to say.

The demon smirked, lifting his head to only expose his lips. "Hello Ipo...Kagome."

"How do you know our name?" Kagome eyed him suspiciously.

"I know much about you two...priestess'." his smirk grew, their discomfort was sweet to him. '_Their fear will be much sweeter._' his head rose a bit for and a flash of red for eyes caught them off guard. But when he caught sight of Kagome, he almost gasped. "Kikyo?"

A look of annoyance crossed Kagome's face, she really hated when she was mistaken for this other woman and after the whole 'Kikyo tried to take over my body' incident, she was through. "No...my name is Kagome." she corrected.

"Knuck, knuck, knuck...it doesn't matter. You have something I want." he told them.

"And what praytell would that be?" Ipo narrowed her eyes as she and Kagome, simultaneously inched toward one another. Whoever this guy was, hr gave off a BAD aura. "Starting to think we shouldn't have left the others." she then whispered and got a faint nod from Kagome.

"The jewel shards." his smirk turned to a sick grin as they tensed.

"Who are you?" Ipo demanded.

"You can call me...Naraku."

* * *

Bousan- monk

Otoutosan- little brother

Ane/Oneesan- older sister

Musuko- son

Obaasan- grandmother

Okaasan- mother


	13. Chapter 13

Hello all! I'm so sorry for those who were waiting for my story updates...I know it's been a while, had some...unexpected things happen and you know the saying, bad things come in threes. Anywho...just wanted to tell y'al that my next chapter will be here within the next day or so. Again, sorry and thank you!


	14. Tentacles, human children and lords

_**I do not own Inuyasha and Co! But I do own Ipo! Yay! ENJOY!!!**_

* * *

'_I just know this won't turn out good._' Kagome's right eye twitched in annoyance, jaw clinched and the urge to scream in frustration jolted through her. Why?! Why was it she always got into some sort of trouble? '_Am I a trouble magnetic...I have to be, I swear to the Kami's!_'' and to top matters off, they were alone. It wasn't as if they couldn't fight, they could but no one knew they left or which way and Inuyasha would be to busy hurtling insults at his brother to notice. '_Damn their childish behavior!_' she cursed.

Looking to Ipo, it seemed she was having the same inner turmoil. Then her brown eyes turned her sister and a look passed between them, a look that clearly stated he was NOT going to get the shards. As a precautionary, their hands curled, the hands that absorb the shards.

"Well, you can't have'em." Ipo stated, matter-oh-factly, head held high. '_Creepy bastard_.'

"I didn't expect you to give them to me." he chuckled darkly at her their questioning look, lunged toward them. Instead of splitting to run away, like he expected or most humans did, they clasped hands and used Ipo's demon abilities to jump away and into the trees. '_Hm, I will have to remember to not underestimate these _two.' he to had heard the rumors of the growing gang of travelers that were collecting the jewel shards. And he knew, for a fact, that the largest amount was with the two, strange miko's.

Kagome nodded toward the older girl then armed herself. Ipo, soundlessly, jumped from one tree to another, all the while keeping Naraku in her sights. "What is your quarrel with us?" though she was moving, he was able to look directly at her. '_Hn, he can see me...gonna be harder then most._'

"You travel with the half-breed. In my book, that entitles you to the same fate." he sneered.

Ipo stopped suddenly, looking toward him. "Inuyasha?" she descended from the branches to stand before him, a hard look on her face. "What do you know of him?"

"What do I know?" his manic laughter filled the clearing. "I made him what he is today."

"Explain yaself." she demanded with a growl, flexing her claws and ready to spring forward at any moment.

"I once knew the star-crossed lovers many years ago. Kikyo took care of me but she loved that fifthly half-breed. She was weak, gave into her childish desires and for that, both were punished." a satisfied smirk crossed his face at her shocked look.

'_Many years ago...? She took care of him...it couldn't be....could it?_' both Kagome and Ipo wondered, thinking back to a story Kaede had told them.

_*****Flashback!*****_

_The bandit had been burned badly, scars covered most his body, his face was especially bad. To make matters worst, it looked as if he had fallen from a cliff, broke both legs but still, he, Onigumo, lived. Being as bad off as he was, he was unable to move but he healed, slowly and was able to speak. However, his true self had quickly poked there._

_A young Kaede tended to the burnt man, keeping her silence and not even looking to him. Anything, anything to keep her mind off the man from before her. Pure evil radiated off him and he was a mere human._

"_Hey kid.." his raspy, muffled voice startled her but still she didn't look up._

"_Kaede." she corrected and he grunted. "My name is Kaede."_

"_Your sister...she has something called the Scared Jewel, does she not?" he asked._

_Now her eyes snapped to his face, staring into the almost dead eyes. It was the only unwrapped part of his body. "How do you know that?"_

"_All bad men are after it." he answered, vaguely._

"_You too?" hesitantly, she looked back to what she was doing._

"_I understand that the more evil the jewel absorbs, the more evil it becomes...How nice." young Kaede didn't have to look up to see the smirk, it was plain as day in his voice._

"_She has it under control. It will not go bad." she assured him._

"_Kikyo is always so smug. I'd like to see her worried and scared. Not that would give me a rush." he laughed and Kaede jumped to her feet, leaving the cave. She just couldn't stand that man and his cruel humor._

_*****End Flashback!*****_

"Onigumo?" Ipo breathed.

Naraku chuckled, shaking his head. "Such a nostalgic name. I, Naraku, am not Onigumo." he paused in thought a moment then sighed. "But it is true...that fifty years ago, I was borne out of Onigumo. He was a foolish man, desiring the kind-hearted, young priestess who nursed him." the disgust at his former self seeped into his words.

"You...it was you that tricked them! That turned oniisan and Kikyo against one another!" her eyes grew wide in shock then narrowed in anger.

"Let me ask you, little miko....why was the trust the two had in each other destroyed so easily?" his head cocked to the side in question.

"It doesn't matter. It wasn't yours to go playing with! You should have minded your own fucking business!" a hand thrust into the air and before he could move, an arrow from the trees flew at him, striking the head of the baboon pelt he wore. Surprised, he watched as the suit fell into two pieces, revealing a himself in a purple -blue haori. Smirking, he held a hand to his face and purple fumes rush free, enveloping the entire forest. The trees surrounding them start to rot and Kagome is forced to abandoned her post and stand beside Ipo.

"Poison!" Kagome began coughing and, again, to the surprise of Naraku, both pulled slayer masks over their mouths and nose. A smug sparkle lit their eyes. "There are benefits to befriending a demon slayer."

"Ah yes, the slayer...hm, I am fixing that problem as we speak. Do you think dear brother and sister will fall apart without their father...or village?" again, he laughed.

Both girls gasped, realization dawning at his words. '_Sango, the demon slayer villagers._' Sango and Kohaku needed to be warned, they needed to go home and possibly stop an attack before happening. Ipo grabbed Kagome's arm momentarily, stealing glances to the younger girl. "You go, Kag's, I'm more...equipped to handle him." then she gave a great shove and attacked Naraku.

Kagome only hesitated a moment, watching her sister fight to give her a chance then took off running back to the others, praying that Ipo would last long enough for Inuyasha to get there.

"Hehehe. If I didn't know any better, I might think you're trying to hurt me." Naraku taunted the miko, dodging the attack.

Ipo was not going to take the bait. "Oh sweetheart, I just like toying with my food." a wolfish grin shun her face as she unloaded her quiver of bows. She never did like to fight with the bow, she preferred the hands on approach.

"Awww, is the miko all out of her arrows." again, he taunted.

Smiling, Ipo tossed the bow aside and shrugged. "I don't need a bow to whoop your ass."

"Hahahaha! You need some kind of a solid object to purify me." he laughed, letting his guard down to the seemingly unarmed human.

"Who said I didn't have a weapon?" she feigned innocence and his head snapped toward her. Ipo had lunched herself forward, pulling both arms back and with a flick of her wrist, the blades popped out. The sun gleamed all the way down the right blade as it sliced through the air and down toward him.

_**Clank!**_

Blade met blade, Naraku pulled his sword out to block her. The miko just kept pulling surprises from her sleeve. "Hm, you are a strange miko, aren't you." he gritted, pushing and Ipo spun back to her earlier spot in a flutter of blue, yellow and black.

"Nothing about me is normal, Oni." anger flickered on his face at the hated name. '_Hmmm, seems I hit a nerve._'

_**Clank, clank, clank!**_

Ever swing, from either was blocked, sparks flying between the metal blades. Only, this 'wanna-be' demon didn't know Ipo was holding out on him. She was saving his sorry ass for Inuyasha to kill. It only seemed right, since he was the reason he and Kikyo were 'killed'. '_Or maybe the bousan? Did he not say the tunnel in his hand will go when Naraku is dead?_' what irony it would be to be sucked into the very whole which you, yourself created. She almost wished Miroku did kill him. It would be a more suitable, painful death.

"Come on little miko, you're losing your touch." at his mantic laugh, a tentacle sprang from under his haori and flew toward the unsuspecting girl. Ipo, though, moved quick, only shielding her body at an angel that would cause the 'limb' to hit instead of impale.

She was viciously thrown back, slamming into a tree with an 'omphf'. Gasping for the breath she lost, her back arched against the bitting wood, cursing said tree at the same time. Then Naraku was by her side, grabbing a fist full of black hair to jerk her head back. Glowing red eyes and a sadistic-smug smirk stared back. "Whatever shall I do with you, little miko? Maybe I should take you for my pet?" he traced a finger over her jaw line. "Maybe I should kill you now and save myself the trouble?" now, he gripped her neck, tightly.

Ipo's hand inched to her boot, slowly pulling her butterfly knife free and opening it. "Or maybe you should fucking die!" snarling, she twisted her arm and swung the blade to plant it in his chest. With a hiss of pain, he released her and stumbled back as blood soaked his clothes. When he reached for the blade, a barrier erected, shocking him and preventing him from removing said object. (like the one around Tetsusaiga from the grave!).

The strange miko laughed and as she pushed herself to stand when a pain erupted in her side, one that made her almost pass out and for a brief second, see white. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" looking down, she noticed a tentacle protruding through her skin, hell, from the feel of it, her body. A sickening smirk was on his face as he twisted the limb, bringing a new wave of pain. "Hehehe, stupid human."

She dropped to her knees, numbly, almost tumbling over as she did so. More pain flared, fist clutched around the tentacle. '_**No! I won't give him the win!**__'_ a voice berated and it was enough to make her grasp tighten. "I'm..not down...and out...yet." she hissed, sending miko powers through the attached extremity and back to it's owner.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" insistently, the tentacle was disintegrated and she fell to the ground again.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Kagome cursed, ducking the lower branches and fallen logs and jumping over little puddles she happened by. She hadn't realized just how far they had gone, until she had to run it. '_I shouldn't have left her!_' as soon as the thought left her head, she paused, pain exploded in her side.

"Oooooo." crying out, a hand clutched the side for a moment before she straightened and lifted the black tee alittle. Her skin was unmarred, her brows furrowed. Why would she fell such pain but be okay? Her blue eyes widened in realization. '_Ipo?!_' turning in the direction the miko and demon, she was caught between going back and getting Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. '_If this Naraku is strong and he's able to get Ipo down, I'm doomed. I have to get Inuyasha!_' she decided and started back toward the others.

Flashes of red and silver caught her eye and she almost yipped for joy. The campsite couldn't be to much further. '_Maybe I should call out for them, before things get to...much uglier._'

_**Clank, clank, clank!**_

"Die, bastard!"

'_Yea, I...should do that._' Kagome's thought process dead panned and she took a deep breath. "INUYASHA! SESSHOUMARU!" after she yelled the two brothers name, she grimaced, realizing she was going to have to explain why she yelled the hated brothers name. '_Oh, to hell with it!_' she scowled, bursting from the forest and onto the battle field. The battle had already stopped, a confused look on the Inu-tachi's face and a bored look on Sesshuomaru's.

"Kagome?" Sango asked softly, looking behind her, expecting to see Ipo.

"Where's okaasan?" Shippou jumped onto her shoulder, lifting his nose to sniff the air.

"Fight....Naraku...hurt!" she waved a hand toward the direction she ran from, leaning over to brace herself.

"Naraku...?" Miroku gasped, his fist clinching. A strong gust of wind filled the clearing and when she looked up, Sesshoumaru was gone. Inuyasha stared after his brother then looked to Kagome with a look that screamed 'You better tell me what's happening!'

"Okaasan?" Shippou's eyes watered as he jumped from Kagome's shoulder and started running after the demon lord. He had to be there, he had to help his okaasan!

"Shippou!" Sango called after him, moving to follow.

"No!" Kagome grasped her arm, stopping the older girl in her tracks. "Naraku has planned an attack on your village. You need to go home, Take Kohaku and go." hesitating a moment, Sango nodded and called for her neko companion. Kirara transformed and brother and sister climbed on and flew off into the distance.

Now she turned to the bousan and hanyou. "And yes Miroku, the same Naraku and Inuyasha...he is the same demon that attacked Kikyo, turned you two against one another." at his look of disbelief she nodded slowly. "He told me and Ipo that he was in love with Kikyo but she was in love with you. That's why he killed her..."

* * *

Sesshoumaru was moving through the forest, at a speed faster then light. Ipo's blood and tangerine scent drifted to his nose, making him wince slightly. There was a lot of blood. '_She better be okay...or someone will pay with their life._' not much further ahead, he could _feel _her.

Finally, he came to the clearing he had been looking for, momentarily frozen in place. Blood covered the forest ground, Ipo's but also some belonging to a demon he didn't recognize. Looking at bit further ahead, the battle between said human onna and demon, Naraku he believed Kagome called him, was still going on.

The demon-_**sniff**_-hanyou had a fist full of Ipo's hair, jerking her head back. "Whatever shall I do with you, little miko? Maybe I should take you for my pet?" he traced a finger over her jaw line. "Maybe I should kill you now and save myself the trouble?" now, he gripped her neck, tightly.

'**K**_**ill the half breed! He touch our mate!**_' the beast demanded, a growl vibrated his chest but before he could move, she pulled free of Naraku and stabbed him. "Or maybe you should fucking die!" with a hiss of pain, he released her, stumbling back and tried to remove the blade but was shocked. She laughed, pushing herself to stand when suddenly a tentacle shot from Naraku's haori and pierced her side. A sickening smirk was on Naraku's face as he twisted the limb, bringing another wave of pain. "Hehehe, stupid human."

Ipo dropped to her knees, almost tumbling over as she did so. A look of determination passed on her face and she gripped the offending appendage. Even from a safe distance, Sesshoumaru could fell the sting of her miko powers she sent through. Crying out again, she was free of the monster to fall to the ground, her breathing harsh. Everything had happened so fast, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he seen correctly. But Ipo was on the ground, bleeding out. Naraku was screaming in pain as the power she sent back was slowly purifying him.

'_Nobody harms what is mine._' the demon lord growled, red tinging the corner of his eyes. Lifting a hand, the thick green acid dripped to the forest ground, burning what it touched. Pulling his hand back, Sesshoumaru lashed out, his whip cutting through the demon that was Naraku. To his surprise, confusion, and irritation, a light surrounded the body when he was served in two and transformed it to a small wooden doll. (Don'tcha ya hate those bloody puppets? Stupid Naraku! Hmphf!) Ipo rolled her head to look in his direction and smiled warily. Even as tried as she was, she would always be happy to see him. "Hey Sesshy...I think...I hurt'im." chuckling painfully, blood trickled from the corners of her mouth and a hand rested over the wound.

"Don't move, you have been badly injured." kneeling by her side, he piled the shirt from her body. When the gapping hole revealed itself, if he had been a lesser demon, he would have flinched. '_**We kill filthy hanyou**__._' the red spread through his eyes.

"Hey." her soft voice made him look to her. A smile was on her pale face. "T'wis but a flesh wound." she assured with another painfully chuckle. Lifting a hand, she touched his cheek softly, even with the blood on her hands, like she was memorizing him. "I just need a doctor and I'll be cool." now, she struggled to stand.

"Stay." he pushed her back down, without having to really exert any strength.

"Stop pushing me around, bully." she glowered at the full blooded demon when he smirked then frowned. "That...was a strong hanyou."

Sesshoumaru snarled again, the sound making Ipo shiver. She had only heard that sound from him once and twice and that was when he and Inuyasha fought. "I'll be fine, no worries." her hand rested on his forearm, calming him almost insistently.

"I will take you to my home." he announced, as if she had no say which at the moment, she didn't really care. She only nodded, relaxing into his body when he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Okaasan?!" Shippou's cry made her stand alert and cry out, abit in joy and a bit in pain as he collided with her chest. "You...promised, okaasan! You'd never leave me!"

"And I won't hun." she cooed, wrapping one arm to hug him to her. "I never make a promise I can't keep." her eyes closed as the kit clutched her desperately.

Sesshoumaru watched from his view, something warming inside to see her interaction with the kit. If she acted this way with one that wasn't her own, she would be fiercely protective of her own pups. '_**Make a good mate and mother to pups.**_' it also made him a bit envious. His mother was never that 'touchie' with him.

"Ipo?!" Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku burst into the clearing, all with their weapons ready. Taking one look at his brother and sister, Inuyasha exploded. "What did you do to her, you bastard?!" Tetsusaiga was poised and ready to attack.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed and the hanyou face planted. Slowly, she stepped up to Sesshoumaru, lifting a hand to brush hair from her sisters face, her own eyes teary. "Please...take care of her."

"I'll be back." Ipo assured her, smiling as they clasped hands. "Promise." she added.

"K." she nodded.

Sesshoumaru nodded firmly then gestured to the wooden puppet. "It was fake, just a puppet." looking from him to the wooden doll, Kagome scowled, snatching up the vile piece. Then she stepped back to watch as inu demon, human miko and fox kit disappeared on his cloud.

"What the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha demanded, crawling from the crater, just as he caught the back of his brother. "He's got Ipo, we got to go save her!"

"She's not in any harm." Kagome told him, finally turning to face his wrath. There was no way he was going to take this easily.

"What do you mean?" he eyed her suspiciously.

Kagome took a deep breath, preparing herself. "Sesshoumaru has been courting Ipo for quiet some time."

"...."

"Inuyasha?"

"..."

"Inu...yasha...?"

"...WHAT?!"

* * *

The sun had set atleast and hour by now, Ipo bundled up under a tree, unconscious while Sesshoumaru and Shippou sat a couple feet from her. It was the closest they could get without her powers purifying them as well. The demon lord didn't think her normal powers would hurt either but with the extra shards she carried, they had combined to make her healing powers strong enough to keep her alive and heal any fatal damage. Not to mention, the demonic healing ability was added to it, he could smell it.

Halfway through the journey, they had to stop, for the very reason that was healing her. Shippou cried when he was unable to approach and that left the older of the two having to comfort him. Not an easy task for the stoic demon. '_When I find the hanyou, his death shall be painful._'

'_**Indeed.**_' his beast agreed, purring as Shippou lie asleep on his lap.

_**Rustle, rustle, rustle!**_

A little girl peeked from behind a large tree, looking from demon, to Shippou, to the sleeping Ipo then to the two demons. Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes bleeding red again and frightened her. She gasped, ducking behind the tree again. After a couple seconds, she peered around again to see Sesshoumaru sitting up and glaring at her.

"Sesshy, stop scaring the child." Ipo's soft voice caused both set of eyes to swivel to her. Her brown eyes were opened, barely and she wigged a bit to stretch then winced in pain. She felt a lot better but knew she still had a ways to go. Then she turned her eyes to the little girl and smiled. Startled, the child disappeared, her retreating foot falls echoing back to their ears.

"How do you feel?" Sesshoumaru's aura flared out to caress her own and didn't recoil this time. The jewel shards had gone dormant again, leaving her regular powers to heal what was left.

"Like I got ran through." she answered defiantly then glanced about her. Didn't he say he was taking her to his home? She remembered him saying that but she didn't think this was it. A forest? "Where are we?"

Sesshoumaru stood gracefully and with a flutter of his haori and hakama, sat beside her, with Shippou still snugged up to him. "I had to stop and put you down. Your miko powers, combined with the shards were trying to purify us." an alarmed look crossed her face as her eyes flew open to sweep over both her males. "We're fine." he assured her.

"Good." she breathed a sigh of relief then looked to Shippou. Her eyes softened, a hand reaching out to stroke his hair. "How's Shippou holding up?"

"He was worried." he replied also stroking the kit's hair, almost like a second nature.

Ipo watched them a bit longer, how gentle he was then smiled. Her eyes met Sesshoumaru's gold ones, her smile growing at the content look there. "You'll make a good daddy one day." that comment seemed to catch him surprise and she chuckled.

That...he had not expected her to say that. Anything else would have been but those words. Would he, honestly make a good dad? He wasn't very good with children, never had been and his own relationship with his father wasn't a great one. '_**But you promised not to have same relations with your own pups. That you be more involved.**_' the beast reminded him.

"Don't doubt yourself." she cut into his musings as she slipped an arm around her sons little body and brought him to her.

"You are very emotional with this kit." he noted.

Ipo glanced to him, a brow rising then looked back to the sleeping face of her kit. He looked so peaceful, so calm and she wished he stayed like that. He snuggled against her unhurt side and she started to purr. "I guess that's the difference between human mothers and demon mothers."

"And what is that?" his brow cocked.

"Humans are more emotionally involved with their young." she explained in a quite voice, looking to her intended.

'_Well that is the truth._' he thought as he watched mother and son. His mother never cuddled him like that. "What is there to gain from acting in such a manner?"

"Many things, Sesshoumaru. Mothers can inspire the best of their children with a simple word or look. It's her power." the last sentence was worded vaguely.

'_Strange human she is._'

* * *

So...whatcha y'a think? was it worth the wait, lol? like i said before, i'm so sorry about the wait and i hope yu all enjoyed the latest chappie!


	15. Introduction of Rin!

**hope this chapter was worth the long wait, had a problem with getting in my account. was it just me or everyone? anywho...i don't own INuyasha and co, Only Ipo and s's the best TO own! Muah ha ha ha ha ha!**

* * *

***Introduction of Rin!***

Night had fallen, a fire burning brightly into the night. Ipo and Shippou were alone, Sesshoumaru having disappeared long ago into the forest in search of food. Neither was sure how long he head been gone, seeing as he was gone when they awoke.

Curious as it was, more so was the bamboo mat had been placed beside the hurt human. It was a plain mat, empty and just lying there, harmlessly. It puzzled Ipo to no end. Where had it come from? Did Sesshoumaru put it there? How long ago did he leave? And why didn't he wake her to tell her?! '_Damn, stubborn dogs._'

Sighing softly to herself, she turned to glance down at Shippou. He was already looking at it carefully, like it might attack his okaasan. '_Not on my watch._' he decided bravely, his chest puffing out.

'Wonder how the others are doing?' Ipo bit her bottom lip in thought, head tilting. How long had she been gone, it felt like ages since the attack by Naraku. A rustle from some bushes pulled the miko from her musings to see a small form appear. It was the same girl from earlier. Her head popped out to take a careful glance around then stepped out. In her arms were mushrooms and a fish.

The child looked cautiously to Ipo then Shippou who watched wide eyes. Ipo just cocked a brow, blinked slowly, as if she were a illusion then smiled softly. "Hi." instead of an answer, the edible things were set on the mat. "My name is Ipo, this is my musuko Shippou." she just stared at the miko and fox kitsune. "What's your name?" her only response was a grin from the girl before she scurried away.

Staring after the girl, Ipo's bottom jaw jutted out and rose her brow again. "Huh...weird." muttering, she looked down at the objects then sniffed. Shippou scouted closer, lifting a clawed hand and poked at the fish, pulling back when it's mouth opened and closed for breathe and it's body flopping on the mat. He squeaked in surprise and hid behind his okaasan, slowly peering around when he thought it safe. The fish struggled a bit more before resigning itself to it's fate.

"Creepy." Ipo muttered, poking at it again,. This time, nothing happened and she sighed her relief. "So...hungry?"

"Not when it's staring at me." Shippou shivered.

She grunted in agreement then looked away, in all four directions. "Didn't happen to come by a spring or river, did we?" all strength or any sense from either her miko or demonic abilities was up in the air at the moment. The miko was just to exhausted but never to much to forgo a nice, piping-hot bath.

"Yea!" Shippou exclaimed, jumping to his feet and hopped from foot to foot.

"Ok, ok, ok...calm down." she laughed, using a near by tree to pull herself up. "Shippou, help me find a thick branch, will ya?"

"Ok." he immediately began searching for what she asked, coming back with a variety of branches at different lengths.

Inspecting each, she took the longest piece to test her weight on. It bowed alittle and she frowned. "I need a thicker branch but the length is good." nodding, he scurried off again to come back with another branch, one that fit her requirements. "That's good, thanks."

* * *

Quietness. Not a sound surrounded the village pond, just as the small black haired girl like it. She stood in the knee high water, her kimono pinned at her things as she caught a couple fish. A smile broke out across her face as she added another to the growing pile.

From the other side of the pond, a couple village men appeared with torches in their hands. They watched the girl a moment, before announcing their presence. "I knew it!" one of the men exclaimed. Her head snapped up to look their way, fear registering in her eyes. Slowly, she moved back, climbing from the pound and toward the fish.

"Rin! You're the culprit!" another pointed threateningly at her as they moved around the shore, to circle. One of the men sneered down at her, kicking the stack of fish over while another shoved her to the ground. Once she was down, they took turns beating the defense child.

"You stole the fish from the preserve." a kick was landed.

"You were an orphan, so the village took pity and raised you. This is how you repay us?" the third man sneered, smacking her across her pale cheek.

The first villager grabbed her collar, lifting her from the ground to come face to face. "If you try this again, well beat you to death." then released the worn and torn fabric, letting her drop to the ground. Slowly standing, she turned from the men and weakly walked away.

"Damn, that kid is creepy. Won't even cry." they shivered.

"Can't be helped. Her family was killed by brigands in front of her eyes and now she can't speak."

* * *

The sun rose in the forest casting a variety of colors as the backdrop for Ipo and Sesshoumaru. Silence reigned in the clearing but neither was opposed to it, welcoming it. Shippou was curled up in Ipo's lap, said miko rested her freshly washed head on the demon lords shoulder, one hand barely hoovering above the wound as the other stroked the kits hair.

"Sesshy..." blinking slowly, she peered up threw her lashes to see his head tilted ever so slightly. The light kissed the silver strands that defined Sesshoumaru and for a moment she was in awe. '_He picked me as his mate._' the simple statement amazed her. How lucky was she? "Why?" now he glanced to her, a blank look on his face.

"Why...what?" a silver brow cocked.

She found herself tracing it with her eyes then snapped herself out of the trance like state. "Why did your beast pick me?" a thoughtful look replaced the usual stoic mask. He often wondered the same thing. "Was it because of the arm thing...when I comforted you?"

"I believe....it was before. When I was fighting with Inuyasha, before the grave. You placed that attack on my person." she had the decently to look alittle sheepish about that and he smirked. She wasn't in the least bit regretful in her actions and he wouldn't have it any other way. Being the lady of the West and human, mostly, she would endure must hate and hostilely.

"Yes well...it was some good luck....anywaysa, it just seems so...strange." looking off in the distance, she snorted softly in laughter and grinned. "Hand anyone told me three months ago that the most feared and most handsome male specimen, if I say so myself, would be courting me...I think I would throw them in the loony bin."

"You think I'm handsome?" again, his brow cocked in mock surprise.

"Oh please." Ipo snorted, swatting at his arm softly. "Like you didn't already know how good looking you are." snorting again, she rolled her eyes then turned completely serious. "What am I ta expect when we get ta your home?"

"You will be protected, no harm will come to you." he stated in a no-nonsense tone.

"Ok...what about demon society....I'ont know anything 'bout that." she frowned then sighed heavily. When had life become so worrisome?

"I will have someone go over all this with you." a hand moved up to catch her chin with two fingers and angel her to look up. "Do not worry." leaning forward, his lips brushed against hers. How could she argue with that sort of logic?

"Fine...but only til I'm alone." she muttered against his lips and felt him smirk again. '_He's sooooo mocking me!_' the defiant thought had her blood boiling and he insistently knew. She was so fun to tease but hell to deal with when it came to her retribution. "Be lucky ya so damn cute."

Before he could reply in his own, smooth manner, the bushes rustled, causing both to turn. The sa,e black haired little girl stepped out, a variety of vegetables in her arms. One watched in silent curiously as the other in boredom. Grinning, the child ran to the woman's side and set the food on the mat. But when she was close enough, Ipo gasped, rearing back, as much as she could as to not cause much pain. The girls face was covered in bruises, the left eye swollen shut. The poor girl had been beat, Ipo hated abusers.

"What is with those bruises on your face?" the little girl looked to Sesshoumaru but still said nothing. "If you don't want to talk, that's fine." he looked to her, seeing her already watching and grin. "What are you smiling about? I only asked a question." Ipo scowled in his general direction at his rude bluntness but the child didn't seem to mind.

"Why isn't she talking?" Shippou whispered.

"I don't know." Ipo replied in a voice just as low, watching the girl. But still, she said nothing, only grinned at the two then skipped off. A brow cocked as she looked up to her intended then back to the retreating back of the girl. "That girls a few bolts shy of a full tool box." that comment got the raised brow of a demon lord and the confused look of young kit. "What?" shrugging it off when no answer came, she started to struggle to get herself up.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru demanded but not in a harsh tone.

"Getting up." she answered as if it were the most obvious thing then turned to him, one hand planted on her hip. "Come on then _Lord _Sesshy." he shot her a pointed look, one that said he didn't like the idea of her moving so soon. "Try and stop me if you want but I'm leaving...with or without you." and with that, she grabbed her walking stick and limped away, Shippou trailing behind her.

'_Just had to go for the stubborn onna, didn't you?_' he growled mentally.

'_**Someone has to put you in your place, pup.**_' the beast snickered, making him growl in annoyance. Turning his head ever so slightly, he could see Ipo's back vanishing into the forest. Sighing only to himself, he stood with grace and followed. The girl was a walking magnet for trouble.

* * *

The Inu-gang traveled the eerily empty path, all in silence. Thoughts of the missing members of their pack floated around like a gust of cool wind. Sango and Kokhau had met up with the gang a coupld days ago, all smiles that they had been able to prevent a slaughter. But their happiness was short lived Kagome recapped what happened after their departure.

Inuyasha was still pissed about the whole 'Sesshoumaru courting Ipo' thing but his worry won out for his little sister. He could yell at her later when she was back with them and away from his bastard brother. And she would fell his wrath.

Kagome's azure eyes drifted to the corners, peeking at Inuyasha. He barely spoke two words to her since that fateful day, unless needed. Atleast she wasn't completely alone, Sango, Miroku and Kokhau was there. Letting out a breath, she turned back to the task at hand, searching for Ipo's aura. Instead, she felt the familiar tingle of a shard, or more specify, two and paused.

"Kagome?" Sango looked back at her, a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I sense...three shards." she paused to looking left then right to get her bearings then turned to the left. "That way and they're moving fast."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha asked harshly, not even casting a look at her and headed that way.

Kagome sighed to herself for what had to be the hundredth time that day and exchanged a look with Sango. She to had been shocked to hear about the courting but eventually got over it. Why couldn't Inuyasha? Was it because they hated one another for so long?

This was going to be a long day.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rin skipped to her hut, humming a light tune for her ears only. It was a wonderful day, nothing could bring her down. Reaching out for the worn and torn mat of her home, she pushed it aside, only to stop before the entrance. A one-eyed man was sitting in the darkness, drinking from a vat.

"What? This old hut yours?" he eyed the child in disdain as she nodded in fright.

"Wolves!" the villagers cry and she snapped her head around to look.

"They've caught up already?" the man stands to stumble, sway his way outside, in the process of knocking the child over. Ferocious looking wolves were running through the villagers, attacking any that stood in their path. The strange man jumped into the river by the small hut, trying to escape but a couple wolves jumped in after him, attacking. After a few moments, he dragged back on to land, to meet a barefooted youngster in fur.

"I searched for you....You thief!" he held up the mans face with a determined look on his face. "Now hand them over. The jewel fragments you stole!"

The fifthly man reached into his clothes, pulling the piece out to lie it on the ground. "Alright, you win." the fur dressing leader picks the fragment up, chuckling and walks off. "Thanks...you're gonna lemme go?"

The leader halted in his retreat, head tilting slightly in the direction of the man. A grin crossed his face then quick as light, spun to slash the man. "Fool, I just forgot." laughing, he lifted a blood stained hand to shake it off. "All right...works done. I'm going on ahead..." he stats to walk but throws one more command over his shoulder. "You can stay in the village and eat what you want." the wolves scamper off, leaving the man dead. Rin huddled away in fright as a couple wolves turn on her, growling. The other beast head back into the village to gorge themselves.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Please answer! Where are you?!" Jaken paused in his search to stare blankly into the horizon, as he had done much in the last three days. "Was it possible that Lord Sesshoumaru was slain in one sweep by Inuyasha?" falling into silence again, he thought back to a swamp he and Sesshoumaru had searched through.

'_At that time, Lord Sesshoumaru, without any hesitation drew his sword._' image Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tenseiga and slashed the unexpected imp, who wished to see it's power. '_He said Tenseiga was unable to kill...was he testing this theory on me?!_'

Absent-mindedly, he plucked a flower from the meadow he wondered into and started tearing it apart, petal by petal. "Testing his sword...not testing his sword...testing his sword...not testing his sword...testing his sword...not testing his sword...testing his sword..." he stared at the now petal free flower, bulging eyes even wider. "He was testing the sword!" shouting, he began pacing. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Would you have let me die that time?! Lord Sesshoumaru!"

From the recess of the deep forest, a rock was flung toward the green skinned demon, colliding with his head. The two headed dragon with him awoke, both heads lifting. Sesshoumaru approached the two, only the dragon noticing the human female and fox demon that limped-strolled leisurely behind.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" the imp leaped onto the back of the reptilian-horse to be eye level with his lord. "Were you testing your sword on me?!"

"And here I thought you would be looking for him out of concern." Ipo snorted, earning herself a glance from both demons. A gust of wind shot through the small meadow, effectively cutting off anything Jaken was to say. There was a smell of blood and...wolves.

Taking a glance to Sesshoumaru, Ipo sent Shippou to rest on the dragon's back then turned toward the direction of the smell. It was the same direction the young girl went. A determined look crossed her face then looked to Sesshoumaru again. Her look clearly said she was going to check on the girl then just like that, was gone.

"What...where did she go?" Jaken asked in awe, looking from the spot she stood to the demon lord in confusion. "Milord, why is the human traveling with you?" the question fell on deaf ears as the inu demon, dragon and kit moved to follow, leaving Jaken to scurry after them.

It took ten minutes to catch up to Ipo but when they did, they found her kneeling by a small body. Upon closer inspection, it was the small girl that brought her food. Ipo sniffed and cast a look over her shoulder. Tears streaked her usual serene, creamy face.

"What is that? Oh..." Jaken came up to the lifeless body. "She's a goner, attacked by wolves, bitten to death."

"C-c-can...do you anything?" she sniffed again, looking back to the girl to sweep some hair from her face. The smile on her face flashed back to demon and human and suddenly, Sesshoumaru clutched Tenseiga.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken looked taken back.

Unsheathing the blade, it throbbed then glowed. "I see...I can see them..." demons from the underworld start to appear around the dead girls body. "They are from the underworld...should I? The power of Tenseiga..."

"S-should you...test it? Lord Sesshoumaru, what did you just say...?" Jaken stuttered then looked on in astonishment as Sesshoumaru slashed at the demons. They disintegrate. Ipo cried out in joy and Jaken gasped in surprise when the girls heart starts to beat again. Chocolate orbs open to the world, staring up at the concerned face of Ipo.

"She's come back to life! Lord Sesshoumaru...did you save that girl with the Tenseiga?" Jaken is still in utter amazement.

"Thank you, Sesshy!" Ipo jumped to her feet, throwing her arms around his neck to place a chaste kiss on his lips then swooped down to cradle the girl. She only looked up at the older black haired woman in silent awe. "Come on hun...let's get you cleaned up, k?" as they left the area, Jaken only looked on in shock, again. Did the human just kiss Sesshoumaru and did he LET her?

* * *

The Inu-gang reached the devastated by the wolf pack, bodies lying all over. "What is this?" Miroku asked, looking appalled at the sight before them.

"Oi! Is anyone here?!" Inuyasha called out, lifting his head to sniff the air. He caught a scent he didn't think he would be happy to smell. Ipo. It was faint, very faint and with the tinge of her blood...and Sesshoumaru.

"Look." Kagome gestured to the ground, pulling the hanyou from his thoughts. Paw prints littered the dirt ground. Squatting, she took a closer look to let her eyes sweep over the group of prints. "A wolf pack..."

"And many of them...is this from the jewel fragment you sensed?" Kokhau looked to the miko with a thoughtful look.

"Probably, demons have to be involved in this." Inuyasha nodded firmly, looking around as his hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"Ipo was near by." the time traveler announced from the blue. Her sisters aura remnants rubbed along hers, calming and relaxing the younger girl alittle. Through their bond, she could sense that Ipo was still alive but to feel it, it was much more reassuring.

"Yea...she's already gone." Inuyasha glared at her.

"I know." she snapped, glaring back then pushed past him in a rush. "I'm getting tried of your attitude, Inuyasha." wheeling around to pin him with a glare, her hands went to her hips. "What's happened has happened and if you ruin this for my ane, I will 'S.I.T.' you like there is no tomorrow. Understood?" he just stared at the miko, shocked that she was nasty with him. Hadn't he the right to be angry with them, not the other way around.

Pulling everyone from their own thoughts, wolves appeared from the crumbling buildings and surrounding forest. Snarls left their curling lips as they stalked forward more so to move in on Kagome. "Man eating wolves!" Kokhau grabbed the scythe form his hip.

More wolves appear, snarling at the humans and hanyou and demon. Sango swung her boomerang, taking out half of the pack of wolves, Kokhau hurtled his chained scythe, cutting through the other half. Kirara transformed into her larger form, ripping though them like jerky. Kagome notched arrow after arrow, sending them into the heart of the group and Inuyasha slaughter what was left with his sword and Iron-reaver, soul-stealer.

Those that survived the brutal attack ran onto a mound, tilting their heads back and howling. "They're calling their comrades!" Kokhau announced. The sound of another howl was heard throughout the forest.

"Shards...coming fast...very fast!" Kagome notched another arrow, trying to track the approach of shards. Without hesitation, Inuyasha rushed infront of her, just as a whirlwind appeared and swirled toward the group. When it was closer, the wind dissipated to reveal the youngster in fur from earlier.

The wolves gathered around the leader, yowling their pain. "You..." he turned his eyes on the group, narrowing them. "Why did you kill my minions?" three shards appeared on him, one at each leg and his right arm.

Inuyasha stepped forward, balancing the blade on his shoulder. "So...you're the leader!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru never told her how close they actually were to his home until they were up on the barrier that protected it. Ipo was lounging ontop the two headed dragon, both the children's heads in her lap so she could stroke their heads into a peaceful sleep. "I put away the groceries and I take my daily bread. I dream of your arms around me as I tuck the kids in bed." at this point, she looked up to connect with the inu demons eyes.

"I don't know what you're doing and I don't know where you are. But I look up at that great big sky and I hope your wishing on that same bright star. I wonder, I pray. And I sleep alone, I cry alone and it's so hard living here on my own. So please, come home soon. Come home soon." a smile then broke out on her face as Jaken once again watched in utter amazement while she SANG to the western lord.

"I know that we're together, even through we're far apart. And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck, pressed to my heart." a hand touched her chest. "I wonder, I pray. And I sleep alone, I cry alone and it's so hard living here on my own. So please, come home soon." her singing suddenly stopped and she sat alert. There was a strong barrier and close by.

Looking about her, nothing was there but she felt it. Then she glanced to Sesshoumaru, to see him calm, as calm as he could get. She grew suspicious very quickly, if she felt it then it was a sure positive that he did to and probably before her. Why wasn't he all _grrrrr_? "My home is protected by a barrier." he answered the unheard question.

"How is it I've never felt this before? I was all over the western lands like a week or two ago." her arms crossed and he looked back at her with a raised brow. Why was she in the western lands and without him. Didn't she know how dangerous it was for humans. And where was his worthless half brother? "Long story." she dismissed his look with a wave of her hand.

Sesshoumaru stopped completely and just stared at her. It wasn't a bored look, it was a 'you better spill it' intense stare. Sighing loudly, Ipo rolled her shoulders then slipped from under the two lying on her. Casually, she strolled over to stand at his side but looked out over the horizon, trying to see something, anything. "My imooto fell ill a couple of weeks ago. Yashie and me, we had to spilt up to find four flowers. He was sent to the east and I came out here. I was told the Aygul grew right by your home."

"You were told correctly." he pointed off to the side and her head turned. Low and behold, the patch of black-purple flowers she picked from was there.

"Huh...ain't that some shit..." she stated ironically and he looked down at her again. That was something he would change, her vocabulary.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" from seemingly nowhere's, a man, or if the tingling on Ipo's neck was any indication, demon ran toward them.

"Block your scent and aura." Sesshoumaru demanded and she didn't need to be told twice.

Stopping before the inu, the new demon cast a curious look to the onna that stood at his lords side then back. "The council arrived three moons ago. It was most unexpected but they refuse to leave until they speak with you."

A growl left the demon lord, anger and annoyance was coming off his aura in waves so her own aura responded, by reaching and stroking his into a calmer state. She hadn't even realized it did so until he shot her a look. She only blinked at him, made a face then shrugged.

"Milord?" Jaken stepped up to him.

Sesshoumaru turned on the demon guard, pinning him with a cold look. "The human and her two pups are under my protection, if anyone seeks to harm them, they will deal with me." the demon nodded hurriedly as Ipo mouthed 'human' with an affronted look. "Have the room adjoined to the master chambers and the two across prepared." again he nodded quickly.

'_Guess I'm not going._' Ipo frowned slightly as Sesshoumaru stalked, gracefully forward and then disappeared right infront of her. "What the...?"

A knowing look appeared on the guards face as he spoke politely to her. "I guess milord has not shown you the way in?"

"You would have guessed right....?" realizing she didn't know his name, she looked to him. Insistently, tiger demon stuck out from the orange jagged stripes on his cheeks. Flaming hair was pulled back into a braid to his waist and eyes like the sun stared down at her.

"Dayo." he answered in a husky voice, straightening his armor over his broad shoulders.

"Okaasan?" the sleepy voice of her son called out and she turned to face the kit. Sitting up slowly, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawned widely then gazed at her. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes Shippou, wake Rin, will ya?" nodding, he turned to the human girl on his side, shaking her gently. The child's eyes fluttered open to look up at Shippou a moment, at her surroundings then settled on Ipo. "Well hello, sunshine." walking over, she helped the kit then girl to the ground.

Dayo watched the exchange with curiosity, smelling she was untouched. But then why did the kit call her mother? And why did she let him. And another thing, her smell was off, like she was blocking it, something. What was going on and why did she look like a demon if she was human? "Milady...?" trailing off, he was unsure how to approach that subject and if he even should.

Ipo turned back, crunching her nose in disdain. "Please, none of that formal crap. The names Ipo." she grinned up at the taller demon, surprising him at how laid back she was.

"That is meant by death, to call you by your given name is disrespectful." he informed her with a frown.

"Oooh? Wouldn't want your death..." she frowned as well then shook her head. "K, make a deal...when we're alone...none of that milady crap...?" her hand stuck out Dayo only stared at her in confusion and surprise. Guest of the lord were never this friendly, especially with the lower class.

* * *

so...what did ya think? Help me make this better!


	16. Smelly Dogs and Worthless Women

The young wolf demon glanced around the battleground, blood staining the earth from human and wolf alike. His anger boiled, head snapping to glare at the rag team of humans, demons and half demon then sneered. This was what he had to deal with? "Why did you kill my minions?"

Kagome watched him carefully, eyes narrowing for a split second then widening in surprise. A pink glow emitted from around his right arm and both legs. '_Crap…he has three fragments._' "Inuyasha!"

"So you're the leader of this flea bags?!" Inuyasha took another step forward.

"Yea, what of it?" clawed hands balled at his side as he snarled the next sentence. "You killed my wolves, I won't forgive you!"

"Shaddup! You reek of human blood!" the urge to beat the wolf demon into a bleeding crater was crate. Inuyasha may have been many things, but a murder was not one of them. "How many have you killed?!"

"I just let them feed." fangs poked from the protection of his lip, thinking back on the villagers devoured by his wolves. "Any complaints, you dog?"

Inuyasha stared at him a moment, stunned then grew red in anger. "Did ya just call me a…dog?"

"I hate the smell of dogs…" he paused to let a mock look flicker over his face. "it makes me sick to the stomach!" Inuyasha scoffed, jumping forward to swing Tetsusaiga but wolf-boy dodges, leaping into the air to twirl. A mini-whirlwind appeared at his bare feet then dived at the hanyou. His foot swiftly kicked Inuyasha in the face, throwing him back.

"What?!" Kohaku gaped.

"He's so fast!" Sango muttered, watching him land a few more kicks on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, he's got three shards!" Kagome pointed at wolf-boy, rearing back when he turned sharply on her.

"Damn, why didn't you say so earlier?" her look of slight fright turned to a glare as it landed on him. But Inuyasha paid attention not, pulling his sword above his head, "That explains why you're acting so cocky. It's the power of the Scared Jewel!"

"Stop whining like a sick pup!" wolf-boy leered.

"You're on borrowed time, flea bag!" Inuyasha again swung the sword.

Wolf-boy jumped to the side, laughing. "Ha mutt-face! You're to weak to harm me! I am Kouga, remember the name!"

"Kouga?" Sango frowned in thought.

"You know of him?" Miroku questioned from their position on the side line.

"I've heard about the Yorozoku from other slayers." Sango started, watching the exchanged insults and hits between the two demons. "They're demons who control wolves, disguise themselves as humans but their true nature is the wolf."

"They're a wild bunch." Kohaku finished, a couple wolves neared the group, growling.

"They're coming from this side to!" Kagome exclaimed, gripping her bow before her. Kirara ran toward the beast, the fur bristling on her back as she transformed into her ferocious form. Coming face to face with the wolves, she roared. Upon seeing, the wolves turned and ran off into the horizon.

Inuyasha leapt for Kouga, slashing but only met air. '_He's to fast._'

"Ha! Being on the defensive is even to much for you!" Kouga scoffed, looking distastefully at him.

'_The perfect chance to test the Tetsusaiga._' Kouga ran at Inuyasha, forming a current and Tetsusaiga was raised, forming a similar current. The two currents met and his nose twitched. '_There…the smell of the wind scar._'

Suddenly, Kouga leaped away, the current disappearing at his feet. "Watch out!" what wolves were left retreated. Wolf-boy himself vaulted to the roof of a near by hut. "This is dangerous!" he breaks into yet another whirlwind to escape.

Inuyasha stood there a moment, stunned by the turn of events. The rest of the gang stood there, just as confused. "W-what the-!"

"He ran away." Kohaku muttered.

"He makes his mind up quick." Kagome sweet dropped.

"I wonder…" Miroku trailed off, rubbing his chin in thought.

"What?" Inuyasha glanced to the monk.

"That Kouga wouldn't know the power of Tetsusaiga…he must have know, instinctively, that he was in danger." tucking his staff into the crook of his arm, Miroku folded both arms.

"It's not just brute strength we're up against, is it?" Kohaku turned to look in the direction the wolf ran off to.

* * *

_'Every right implies a responsibility, every opportunity, an obligation; every possession, a duty._' the motto had to be repeated, atleast, a hundred times since Ipo's stay. The Hawaiian-Japanese teen wasn't stupid and definitely wasn't unrealistic but not every demon she came across had to hate her. It was just to…depressing to think like that. So she was human, **big-fricking-whoop! **

Imagine the problems when they found out what she was**, **a miko and WHY she was here…the looks and whispers would become sooooo much worse. And there was no way she was letting her _Sesshy_ defend her, like some newborn pup. '_Fu-u-uck that!_' the 'joy ride' that was her life would have to end sometime. There was much fighting in her future and she didn't have to be a seer to know that.

"Okaasan?" Shippou's call brought her from her musings. She looked up at the concerned faces of kit and human child, her own head cocking. How long had they been trying to get her attention? "Are you ok?"

"Oh…I'm fine." smiling, she struggled to hold back a yawn but stretch arms above her head. A couple bones popped and she moaned, slightly, in pleasure. Most the soreness from her earlier battle had disappeared, just a tweak here, a twitch there. Nothing she couldn't handle. "Who's up for some…lunch?!"

"Me! Me! Me!" Shippou cried but both children hoped side to side, waving their arms around.

"Alright then, let's go." laughing, she rose to her feet, each child grasping a hand and started for the doors of the garden. They passed rolls after rolls of beautiful roses, tulips, carnations and a couple flowers even she didn't know of. It was a lovely sight and one she and Rin had fallen in love with.

"Are we eating with Sesshoumaru?" Shippou looked up with those green eyes.

"We'll see, Shippou." Ipo answered with a smile, shutting the large doors behind her. Two steps into the hall, Dayo came from the never ending shadows to stop feet them, startling the trio. "Oh Dayo." she laughed softly.

"My lady…Shippou, Rin." he smiled at the children then locked eyes with the human woman, by all means. To fully protect the lords intended, he was told the full story as to her abilities and looks. "Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to speak with you."

"Oh…ok." Ipo nodded then followed the personal body guard up the stairs and to the private study of the castles lord. Giggling, Rin and Shippou followed, sortof, playing a game of tag that entailed running around the two.

As they walked, other demons passed, bowing like good little Western land supporters. Ipo ignored them really, she wasn't fooled one bit. One day, they would learn to respect her, even if by force. Stopping by a set of large, dark oak double doors, Dayo knocked once. "Enter." came the deep voice and the tiger demon pushed them open.

"Thank you, Dayo." Ipo smiled, nodding then walked into the room, Shippou and Rin on her heel. The guard grinned to himself, shaking his head and closed the door behind the group.

The demon lord didn't look up, to wrapped up in his work, as usual. Ipo took one look at the silvery haired male before an idea popped into her head. Whenever Kagome or Racihio had a stressful day, she sometimes gave them a shoulder rub. So, why wouldn't a dog demon like them as well?

"So, whatcha want for lunch?" coming up behind him, both hands gently landed on his shoulders and he tensed immediately. "Relax." she purred, leaning over to place a kiss on the pulse of his neck. "Never had a shoulder rub before?" no answer came, only the closing of his eyes. Her fingers worked like magic. "It's just what the doctor…err, healer ordered." adding alittle pressure as she worked, he almost moaned. In a matter of minutes, he was putty in her hands and it took all she had to not giggle. '_He probably wouldn't appreciate it._'

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Everyone turned to the door as it opened, Ipo removing her hands. Aya, Sesshoumaru's personal maid came in, head down with a large tray in her claws. "Your lunch, mi'lord, mi'lady." her voice came out softly.

"Thank you, Aya." Ipo moved around the desk to take the tray, smiling when the shy demoness glanced up. "And don't worry about coming back later, I'll bring the tray down with me." the purple haired servant nodded quickly, looking back to the floor.

"You're dismissed." Sesshoumaru added suddenly, making her squeak and jump in surprise then scurry from the room.

Ipo turned on him, balancing the tray in one arm, the free hand on her hip as she glared. "Sesshy." the tone was a reprimanded one and his golden eyes drifted to her. There was a bit of glitter of amusement only she could see. "That poor girl…she's scared shitless of you." shaking her head with a small smile, she walked over to set the tray before him. "Now…time for lunch."

"I have no time for such things." he grew serious once more.

"Poppy-cock." waving a hand, she poured him a cup of freshly brewed tea. "It's not healthy to skip meals."

"I'm not human, Ipo." he deadpanned, glancing up. "We demons don't eat like you humans."

"You're taking a break, Sesshy…" she trailed off to let her voice drop so low only he could hear. "Even if I got to lie naked across your desk for you to stop." that caught Sesshoumaru's attention as he inched his head up to gape, of course inconspicuously, at her smirking face. "Don't go getting any ideas."

"Okaasan…we're hungry." Shippou whined, Rin nodding in agreement from their position in front of the desk. Ipo turned to them with a smile then looked at her intended with a cocked brow. Sighing, Sesshoumaru set his ink quill aside, which brought a large smile to her and the pups face.

* * *

Later that evening, the Inu-gang were just about done burying the villagers who were slain by the wolf pack. It had been a long day, mound after mound, row after row. "I think this is it." Miroku announced.

"Man…all we do lately is make graves! I've gotten pretty good at digging, I'm turning into a good Samaritan!" Inuyasha scoffed, folding his arms and Kagome snorted.

"We followed Kagome's sense of the jewels. This was were we came to." he kneels in front of a burial mound. "The fight for the fragments has brought nothing but tragedy, killing countless villagers…" trailing off, he offered a pray.

"So?" Inuyasha pushed.

"So…while taking possession of the fragments before Naraku is a good thing. You seeking the jewels, for it's power to become a complete demon, we cannot approve." Kohaku answered for him.

Inuyasha scoffed again, looking away. "Not that again, you're persistent, aren't you. No matter what anyone says, I'm gonna become a full-fledged demon." with that said, he turned and walked away.

"And in the months of our travel, Inuyasha!" Kagome started, making him pause but not turn. "Have you ever seen the jewel used for good?! Has anyone ever found happiness using that power?" her voice dropped low, arms coming around to hug herself before walking into the forest to collect firewood. Inuyasha turned to watch her, wanting to go after her but still alittle mad at the Ipo/Sesshoumaru thing. Sighing, he continued his trek forward.

The remaining three looked from one companion to the other then each other and shrugged. What could they do that Kagome hadn't? "So, do you know of the wolf-demon tribe to?" Sango asked of the monk.

"I have heard of them, live in packs up in the mountains. They claimed the territory as their own, chasing away others demons to control it ruthlessly." Miroku answered then paused in thought. "But you have heard of the name Kouga?"

"We have heard of the Yorozoku. He claimed the he was the new leader…must have started a new tribe." Kohaku said in thought.

* * *

Inuyasha and a transformed Kirara stood in an open field, in a forest, near the slaughtered village. The two demons were standing feet apart, facing each other. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, readying it at Kirara. '_You seeking the jewels, for it's power to become a complete demon, we cannot approve._'

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to gain his concentrating back. The sword transforms and he lifts it over his head. Kirara exuded a demonic aura as did the hanyou. '_All right…I can see the energy from both of us._' when the vortex of demonic energies collided, the Wind Scar was formed and then start to combine. '_If I cut through the Wind Scar with the Tetsusaiga, I can defeat my enemy with it's true power._'

The currents collided for a moment then dissipated and Inuyasha let his sword down. Running to Kirara, he chuckled happily. "How about that, Kirara? Perfect form, huh?" patting her on the head, they start back for the village. "With you here, my training's been great!" for a moment, Kirara stopped, turning to look around apprehensively into the forest. "Kirara! C'mon, chow time!" taking one more look, the neko demon ran back, hopping onto his shoulder. Three pairs of red eyes appear among the bushes in the forest and ran off.

_____________________________________________________________

Shippou and Rin were off, playing some where's in the castle, Aya as their chaperone. Ipo and Dayo had just finished a spar, to pass the time as Sesshoumaru had yet another meeting with the council. They were very persistent, whatever they spoke to him about. He never discussed what was said and she never asked, he was always so… upset afterwards.

"Good practice." Dayo commented.

"It was…" Ipo agreed, glancing at him with a smile. "You keep me on my toes and it's nice to not be coped with my instantaneous death." that comment had him barking in laughter. She had spoke of her travels with the lords younger, half-brother and their battles. "Same time tomorrow?"

"If my lady demands it." he nodded with a grin.

"She does." Ipo was the one to laugh this time, gripping a thin rag-like towel from her possessions to wipe the sweat from her brow. "I'mmmmm gonna hit the springs…you do the same and I'll see ya in an hour."

"Of course." he bowed in response then slithered from the room. Ipo only lingered a moment longer to gather her belongings before turning to follow his lead. She made one step before stopping. Four other demoness', those after Sesshoumaru's title as told by Dayo, stood there, blocking her exit. "Evening, mi'ladies." she bowed to show her respect.

"Human filth." one sneered.

"Now why you got to go talking nasty?" Ipo sighed, head rolling to the side to expose rounded ears. Sesshoumaru had insisted that a charm be put on her, protecting her secret. How she wished to have those claws now…and use them on their faces.

"You don't belong here." another glared.

"Aaaaaand you do?" her own brow rose as she crossed her arms. The sleeves to her haori hid the blades and straps on her forearms.

"You're a worthless, low-life human!" the first snarled, lashing out. Ipo only slid back on her feet, tisking at the show of short temper.

"You should be groveling at our feet!" another attacked from the right and Ipo was barely able to twirl to safety.

"Not spending time with our Sesshy!" all four growled.

Ipo's eyes narrowed on the last girl, fist curling and lips curling. "Only I call him Sesshy!" she was the one to snarl now, making the four rear back a moment. Then with a nod from the leader of their small army, they all charged. She would have to make small work of them all, she did have a bath and then lunch to attend.

Bending at the knees, she pushed off, flipping back so the demoness' ran into each other. Landing behind the daughter of lord Chytana of the North, the red haired female spun, slashing. Ipo ducked and swerved, gripping her neck to body slam her.

Spinning to the other three, the nearest demon screeched and came at her, all claws and teeth. Ipo sighed, shook her head then ran forward. Close enough, she sprang forward, colliding with the black haired demoness. Her knees locked on either side of the chest and began pounding on her head, until she was no longer able to stand.

"Bitch!"

The last two were ready to charge and kill when suddenly Dayo was before her, striking both women. "Know your places." he warned with a growl. Immediately, they backed down, trying to look ashamed but neither human nor demon was fooled. "Take yourselves to your rooms and wait. I shall tell Lord Sesshoumaru of your actions and he will deal with you." glaring, they nodded swiftly, picking the other two off the floor and all but running from the room.

When they were alone, Dayo turned to Ipo, looking her over. "Are you okay?"

"I should have fired those bitches!" her fist balls. "Calling him _their _Sesshy…"huff, huff. "How dare they!" huff, huff. "I'll kill'em." huff, huff.

"Ipo?" he grabbed her face, forcing the miko to look at him. "Are you ok?"

"…yea." taking a deep breath, her lip twitched in annoyance. "I'm going to my room…" and with that, she left the room.

Dayo turned to watch her, sighing again. It was only a matter of time before something happened and now…he had to tell Sesshoumaru his intended was attacked. '_Oh joy._'

* * *

ok....so, whatcha think? i know it's allittle shorter then the others but the fun is about to start. Sorry it took me so long to get this out...computer problems, blah!


	17. Confessions of the Beast!

The inu-tachi watched, looks on disbelief on their faces. Inuyasha had gotten so riled up when Kouga called him a mutt but there he was, looking like the very thing he hated. The silver haired inu-hanyou was on all fours, sniffing the ground and grumbling to himself. "Almost see a wagging tail." Kagome muttered as the others nodded in agreement.

"What'da say?!" Inuyasha whipped around to glare at her.

'_Crap…he really does have canine hearing._' Kagome sweet dropped, laughing nervously as she waved both hands infront of her face. "Nothing, nothing!"

"She said she could-" Miroku started but Kagome and Sango jumped the unsuspecting monk, hands over his mouth. Being the _honorable _being he was, he took the chance handed to him to cope a feel on both women.

"Hentai!" their screeches echoed and two identical slaps sounded. The poor monk had matching hand prints as he hit the ground, the still goofy grin on his face.

"Something's seriously wrong with that man." Kohaku couldn't help but admit.

"Forget the monk, let's go! That flea ridden demon is getting further and further away!" Inuyasha demanded, arms failing madly.

"We're not leaving!" Kagome snapped, having enough of his attitude today. "It's late and we're tried." stopping where she was, the girl crossed her arms, staring at him.

"From what, sitting on your asses all day?" he snorted, crossing his arms.

Again, she just stared at him, unable to believe the audacity of him. Then a dark look crossed her face, one that made those around her slid away in worry. They knew what was coming, the same look before every…"SIT!!!!"-_**Boom!**_-the familiar crater appeared and they knew they were staying for the night.

Sango stepped up to younger girl, a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Lets go get some firewood." the suggestion was met with silence but she steered the miko away from the group.

Not a minute after leaving the hanyou's company did Kagome start grumbling to herself. "Stupid…hanyou…asshole…kill…hahaha…." the incoherent sentence made the slayer cock a brow but Kagome didn't care nor notice. Stalking off into the opposite direction, the time-traveler finally slowed when they hit a small stream. Sighing, Kagome plopped on a large boulder, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her palms. '_Damn Inuyasha…always acting like an asshole._' she thought bitterly then frowned. She wished Ipo was here, she always knew how to make things better. Another sigh was issued.

"Kagome…are you…okay?" Sango sat beside her, still alert for any dangers.

"yea, just thinking…I'm worried about Ipo, Inuyasha's being an ass and everything is just so…overwhelming." she pouted.

"We all miss Ipo, even Inuyasha." Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, squeezing it. "Do you think she is okay?"

"Oh yea." the confidence in her voice made the slayer tilt her head. Kagome took a look around then leaned over. "Never told anyone but Ipo and me…we have this sorta connection. I can feel her and her me. She's alive, I know and getting stronger. She'll be back soon. I can feel it." once done explaining, she glanced to the darkening skies and sighed.

'_Please come home…_' the thought brought a song to mind an dhte words just slipped through her filter. '_I wonder, I pray and I sleep alone. I cry alone and it's so hard living here on my own. So please, come home soon. Come home soon._'

* * *

'_I wonder, I pray and I sleep alone. I cry alone and it's so hard living here on my own. So please, come home soon. Come home soon._' Ipo frowned a moment, looking around the room for any hidden devices. But then again, what did she expect from Japan, in 1500's? '_Ugh, going crazy._' where had it come from? She was sitting in one of Sesshoumaru's many studies, going over some notes with Dayo. The tiger demon was teaching her old Japanese. It was exciting. But then, the song popped in her head.

'Please come home.' that sounded like Kagome! Brows knitted together, nails tracing a lazy '8' on the desk. '_Hmmmm, I'll be there soon, Kags. Promise._'

"Ipo?" the tiger demon waved a hand by her face and her eyes flicked to him.

"Huh?" she sounded so 'intelligent' with that one word. She fought the urge to smack herself in the head. She really had to better her vocabulary…maybe. Dayo grinned, knowing her line of thinking and she scoffed. "Shut up or you'll regret it." she warned.

"Or what? Beat me up?" he teased, much like she was always doing him.

"Ooooorrr…" her eyes bulged while an evil grin split her face. "I'll tell Raki that you've been secretly pinning away for her for years." to emphasize her point, she clasped her hands, swaying dramatically and batting her lashes.

"You wouldn't!" he gasped, rearing back.

Ipo knew of his intense dislike for spoiled demoness', especially for the tiger demoness Raki. "Oh…wouldn't I, Dayo?" a very serious look in place, it took all she had not to laugh. "Wouldn't I?" not long after that, her reserve failed and she cracked a smile then howled with laughter.

"That was not nice, Ipo." he glared but she only laughed harder.

"Did you…see…face…priceless!" clutching at her stomach, she almost tumbled from the chair and by now, the guard was glaring childishly at her.

"Why are you so meant to me?" he was the pout this time and he realized he spent way to much time with the human. Her tendencies were rubbing off on him.

"'Cause your so fun." she did a lame jab into the air and started laughing again. But like all good things, it had to end. The castle shook with a roar of strong youkai, so strong it flooded the halls, floors and rooms like a wave, washing over everyone. Both human and demon were knocked to the floor with the blast, gripping the desk and chair to pull themselves up. Exchanging a look, it was undoubtly Sesshoumaru so was upset, the aura was just to strong. Standing with as much dignity and grace as either could muster, they were hit with another wave. It was all they needed to have both darting for the door, into the hall and up a set of stairs.

Reaching the fifth floor, western wing where the lords private study was, first thing noticeable was the horde of demons at the study door. For some reason, Ipo grew annoyed that they had nothing better to do then just stand around and peek in on… whatever was happening.

Even Rin and Shippou were standing among the crowd but when they caught sight of the duo, streaked the hall to the female. Murmurs passed through the crowd of what was happening, thoughts on what could upset him so much. Any time their lord was angered, it wasn't a good day for anyone.

"Okaasan?" Shippou leapt into her arms as Rin cuddled her legs. Neither had ever felt a power so strong, it startled, fascinated and it scared them shitless.

"What's happened?" Ipo began asking any who passed but everyone ignored her, adding to the already agitated situation. "What happened?" she tried again and was rewarded with the cold shoulder. '_A'ight, gonna cut a bitch._'

"Lady Ipo has asked a question, answer her!" Dayo snarled, making all those before them jump and spin to them. "What has happened?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru asked Lady Akura into his study." squeaked a servant girl.

Ipo turned, very slowly to pin her guard with a glare so cold it made him fidget. "Did you tell him?"

"I had to Ipo." he answered, refusing to back down. He couldn't show weakness, not to her, not to the western castles servants and especially not to Sesshoumaru. "He had…has very specific instructions when it comes to you."

"Yes…cause I'm such an incompetent fighter." she snorted sarcastically then turned to the door. "I'm going in."

"Do you think that wise?" he grabbed her arm.

"I will not let him defend my honor, Dayo…or get mad over someone as petty as…_her_. " she spat the word with distaste. "I will handle Akura. It's about time I show these people what I'm made out of, don'tcha think?"

Dayo stared only a moment longer then sighed. Ipo was one of the most stubborn women, human or demon he had ever met. "If you must."

"Good, you're learning." giving him a quick, tight-lipped smile, she ushered the children to him. Grasping the pendent around her neck, her fingers brushed over the western lords mark and stepped forward. '_Here goes nothing._' taking a deep breath, she took another step forward to push the door open.

_**Whoosh!**_

A piece of furniture went flying by and Ipo cocked a brow. '_Redecorate much?_' another piece flew, it was coming from the right to the left. The other brow cocked and when growling could be heard, turned to her left. A VERY pissed Sesshoumaru stood there, fangs barred, red filling his eyes, rigid stripes across his cheeks and claws flexing. Peeking around the door, the blue haired, dragon demon Akura was in the opposing corner, slashes across her face, a couple cuts on exposed skin. '_Ha bitch!_' there was no sympathy for this female.

Another growl brought her attention back to her man, er…demon. He was staring right at her, all demonic and she couldn't stop the small smile and flutter of her stomach. '_I'm so belligerent._' squaring her shoulders, she stepped into the room, shutting the door firmly behind her. "Hello Sesshy." in a blink of an eye, he had her wrapped up in his arm and fluff, head cradled at the neck.

Ipo giggled softly when his tongue stroked the sensitive skin. Whispering soft words into his ear, fingers ran through the thick silver strands, calming him almost insistently. She was the only female to be able to do that, not even his mother. Finally, the beast had retreated completely and when he stepped back was himself.

"Ok…mind telling me what's going on?" she pinned him with a look, hands on hips.

Sesshoumaru glanced past her at the now fuming Akura. Moments ago, she had been soaked with the stench of fear but now, it was tainted with hate toward Ipo. '_My Ipo._' he corrected himself. '_**Our Ipo.**_' the beast snarled, the mental cage rattling. "She threatened your life." he finally answered, eyes drifting back to her. "He was…unhappy with her choice of words, as was I." lifting a clawed hand, he touched a strand of raven hair, twirling it around a clawed finger.

"The beast took over then?" he nodded slowly, watching as a grin pulled at her lips. What was she getting at? "Bad boys." for a moment he looked taken back at her reprimand then opened his mouth to reply but she put a finger to his lips. "Hold that thought, suga." placing a quick kiss on his lips, she turned on Akura who looked ready to kill. "Now…we need to have a little girl to girl talk, miss Akura."

* * *

Kirara flew across the bright skies, above a mountain, Sango and Miroku atop. Below them, Inuyasha streaked the land and Kagome and Kohaku rode the two bikes brought back from the future. "Something feels…wrong." the male demon slayer noted, eyes darting around them.

"Feels wrong?" Kagome glanced over at him, her whole face pulling a confused look.

"Don't you sense it?" he also looked to her.

Kagome stopped biking, feet braced on the ground and stilled completely. Eyes closed, breath even, her aura stretched like a fog over the land. '_There!_' her mind screamed, eyes popping open and turned to look in that direction.

"I feel a foreboding energy approaching. Different from the wolves." Miroku announced from the fire neko.

"As do we!" Kohaku agreed.

"What are ya jabbering about?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Shut up!" Kagome snapped, not even sparing him a glance. Her eyes were fully trained on the distant horizon. Something was coming at them, fast but not like the wolf-boy, Kouga.

"What the-?!" whatever the hanyou was about to say was cut off as large crow like feet, like at their first encounter, piled into the ground, inches from Kagome's bike.

"Aaahhhhh!" the ground cracked, denting forward and the wheel got caught, launching her over the handlebars. "Shit, shit, shit!" cradling her head with her arms, eyes closed and she readied herself for the impact. But it never came, instead smacking into something hard and feathery.

"Kagome!" the others cried and the black haired miko threw her eyes open. She had landed on a…'W_hat is this?_' it didn't look like anything she had ever seen. The body was large, round, covered in feathers with a mouth and slanted eyes, large gray wings sprang from the side of it's head and ontop was a blue body, it's hands talon-like. '_What the fuck?!_'

Then she noticed her current disposition. It's talon like claws had closed on her waist and the ground was growing further away. "Let me go!" she demanded, her body reflexes coming to life as she started to struggle.

"Silence human!" the demon squawked, carrying her higher into the sky. "You have jewel shards…I want them!" it demanded. Other demons, just as ugly as the first, moved in to circle them. The others swooped down at the inu-tachi, talons at the ready. Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from it's sheath to swing outward. Sango hurtled the large boomerang toward the middle and Miroku let his wind tunnel free. Kohaku spun the scythe about his head then out, slicing through a good handful.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha unleashed the wind scar, taking down a group of birds of paradise.

"Inuyasha!" a sudden rush of adrenaline hit the miko, one that suggested Ipo knew she was in trouble or she was fighting as well. Twisting her body at an odd angel, her eyes closed and she concentrated on her powers. The holy power flared up, scorching he demons claws and released it's hold. It was then she released her mistake, from like a hundred feet into the air. "Shit!"

"I got ya!" Inuyasha caught the petite teen, holding her closer to him then ever before. To think that she could have been taken away, it frightened him. He easily landed on the border of the clearing and forest, pushing her into the protection of the tress. "Stay." before anything else could be said, he vanished from sight.

'_Stay?_' she just watched his retreating back, an affronted look on her face. '_Stay..? What am I, a dog?!_' arms crossing, she glared in his general direction. "Egotistical bastard."

"Glad you see it my way." chuckled a voice and she whipped around to see Kouga leaning against a tree.

This was great, the others are off fighting those…damned things and she was left with prince charming. She fought the urge to scream her frustrations. "What are you doing here?"

"Come to clam my woman." he just smiled at her.

"Your woman…who's your woman?" she began looking around them but noticed he never looked away. "Oh no, no, no, no. that can't be right…" she shook her head, quickly.

"Yup, right, I claim you as mine!" he boomed.

"I'm not some fricking object, damn it! You can't just stake a claim on me!" she snapped, poking him in the shoulder.

Before he could respond, a shadow passed over head, causing both to look up. Kouga insistently growled, eyes narrowing. "Birds of paradise." both her brows shooting into her hair as she watched it. It seemed it was searching for something and when it's beady eyes landed on Kagome, found it. A loud caw left it's beak, as if to call the others.

"Damn, just fricking great." she cursed her luck, for a second time that day and began looking for anything to fight with. Her azure blue eyes landed on the sword strapped to his hip. "Gonna use that thing?"

Looking down, his brows were the one top shoot into his hair. "My sword, you know how to wield one?" the surprise was evident in his voice.

"Cha." she scoffed then muttered something about a 'Ipo' and 'not letting her leave it down.' holding a hand out, she waited for him to hand it over.-_**caw!**_-the bird was closer then they had thought and both jumped off to the side to dodge the attack. While she had the chance, Kagome wrestled the sword free and was on her feet and running toward them.

"Are you mental?!" Kouga ran after her, thinking maybe the statement had been correct as she ran straight to the heart of the group. Then, something he had never seen before happened, an pink aura erupted from the small girl and flew straight into the blade, almost like it was powering it up. '_She's perfect, brave, beautiful, skilled. A great mate for a demon tribal leader._'

She struck out at the beast, no real battle plan, just dodging, rolling and ducking when the need arose. She was trying to get back to the others. '_This could single handily be the stupidest thing I've ever done._' one particular, brave or stupid bird came at her and Kagome charged toward it as well. Last minute, it pulled up and she thrust the blade to follow, stabbing the unfortunate creature. It's cry of pain echoed for miles around, falling to the ground to wither, crack and fall into ash. "Ha, in your face!" she cried victoriously.

"Wouldn't be cheering to soon if I was you." Kouga appeared beside her, pointing. Lifting a hand to shield her eyes, she squinted on the horizon, paling alittle. There was a flock of those birds coming at them. '_Shit…I need help…Inuyasha, Ipo… where are you?_'

* * *

No one had left the hall since the foolish human entered the study. All growling, thrashing and crashing had been abandoned for a minute or two, before they were picked up again, this time it sounded more vicious. Most thought the human was getting her entrails handed to her but Dayo knew better.

"Is okaasan going to be ok?" Shippou asked, tugging on the pants of Dayo and looking up at him with large green eyes.

"I'm sure she will be fine." even as the words left his mouth, there was a thump from inside and scratching. The fox kit whimpered, wanting to go in and be with her but instead, Dayo swept him into his arms for comfort. Looking back at a lost Rin, he gestured for her to come forward and took one hand.

Finally, the doors to the study swung open and a tattered, bloody and beaten body came flying out, hitting the floor and rolling a good five feet. Calmly and to the surprise of everyone, the human Ipo came out after her, only alittle worse for the wear. She stopped before the blue haired demon, squatting so that her point could be more harsh. "And I don't want to have this talk again, Akura." the female mumbled something.

Ipo stood, rolling her shoulders and grimaced, glad that no one faced her. Putting her mask of indifference on her face, she turned to the crowd, glaring until they parted like the sea. Marching right up to Dayo, no words needed to be exchanged as she accepted Shippou and Rin back. Glided her from the hall, they walked toward the chambers of the lord and lady of the west, in silence.

Once they were outside Ipo's room, they stopped and the miko squatted to put Shippou on the floor beside Rin. They just looked curiously up at her as Dayo to waited. "Go into the room and wait for me, k?" reaching a hand out, she whipped at their old tears and smiled. Nodding, if not alittle reluctantly, the two scurried into the room, after looking back for one last look then let the door close. When they were safely inside, she stumbled, leaning against the wall for support as she favored one side.

"Ipo!" Dayo was at her side in a moments notice.

"It's ok, had to teach that bitch a lesson. I'll live." waving off his concern, she pushed off the wall to face him completely. "I'm gonna rest for a while and then I'm leaving to meet up with my friends. Tell Sesshy I want to see him before I leave, k?" he nodded quietly. "Thank you, Dayo." smiling, she turned and entered her room.

First thing she noticed was Shippou and Rin fast asleep on her bed. A soft smile played her lips as she walked over, placing a soft kiss on each forehead then made way to the bathroom. A nice dip in the hot spring sounded like heaven right now and when she seen said natural event, she knew it was the right choice.

Stripping herself of the ruined kimono, that Sesshoumaru and Dayo had somehow talked her into wearing, she let it fall to the floor and stepped into the warm water. Sighing in bliss, she sat on the outer ring a moment, just letting the stress melt away. When she was happy, she submerged herself, staying under a moment longer then necessary.

"He said what he wants is a woman to be faithful. A true heart somebody willin' and able to stay by his side through thick and thin. A tender touch every now and then." pouring some shampoo in her hands, she lathered her hair to pile everything ontop of her head. Then the dirt and grim of the day was scrubbed away, going very gentle over her ribs, looking down. Three long gashes marred the creamy flesh of her rib and she frowned. It looked bad but she could already see the healing process beginning. She should be fine in the next couple of hours.

"He's not hung up on fairy tales or some dream at the bottom of a wishin' well. Fancy cars or diamond rings, what he wants most are the little things. That's what he gets, that's what he gets. That's what he gets for loving me." dunking herself, fingers laced throughout her hair to rinse the soap free. When she was satisfied, she came back up, stretching her arms over the spring edge, letting her head fall back.

"At times I lay awake at night, staring at him laying by my side. Knowin' there in his heart as he sleeps, he can forever count on me. That's what he gets, that's what he gets. That's what he gets for loving me." the aura that was Sesshoumaru filled the room but Ipo didn't pry an eye open, just continued what she was doing.

"Whatever turns him on, I'm here to do it. Till the day they write my name in stone, I'll live to prove it. That's what he gets, yeah, that's what he gets. That's what he gets for loving me. That's what he gets, yea, that's what he gets. That's what he gets for loving me." gentle hands rested on her shoulders then lips at the base of her neck. An uncontrollable shiver shot down her spine and her head lolled forward. "What's up, Sesshy?"

"Dayo tells me you plan to leave soon?" even as he spoke, his menstruations continued. A small moan of pleasure bubbled in her throat, his hand sinking below the warm waters.

"Yea…I need to get back, finish this quEST-" she gasped as his hand closed around one mound, tweaking the hard, dusty peaks. Her body ached, a fit in the pit of stomach spreading to consume her body. "Oh, damn Sesshoumaru." her voice dropped acouple notches.

And then, he pulled back, standing. Blinking a couple of times, Ipo turned to face him and his incredibly sexy smirk. '_He just stopped…can he…is it even legal?_' she cursed the demon, eyes narrowing. "Help me out, would ya, my prince charming." she held a hand out.

Being the ever present gentlemen, Sesshoumaru took it and began to help her stand. But last minute, Ipo grinned evilly. "Changed my mind." one tug later and the most feared demon lord was chin high in warm spring water, Ipo laughing. "Serves ya right, never tease a Hotta!" her laughter died suddenly, his eyes narrowed on her.

"Ipo." how could the one word, a name, her name sound so…disastrous?

"Yes, milord?" blinking innocently up at him, she squeaked in surprise when he pulled her to him, actually right on his lap. As if instinct, her arms wrapped around his neck which brought them closer, close enough so that their chests were touching. "Behave yourself, Sesshy…children are in the next room."

He just growled in response, thrusting his hips up. Ipo bounced alittle, lips slightly parted with a stunned look on her face. '_Did he…just…?_' eyes narrowed in confusion and head tilted. "Did you-" he thrust again, effectively cutting off whatever she was going to stay. 'He did!' another thrust and her grip tightened. Was it suppose to feel that good? Or maybe _**he **_was just that good?

It was also about that time that she noticed the bulge in his hakama's and her eyes widened. '_I-I-Is that…because of me?_' another gasp escaped as his thrust became more frantic the bulge straining against her unclothed womanhood. Lowering her head, she buried it in the crook of his neck, fist balling at the front of his haori. An odd pressure was building between her legs, it wasn't like other times she fooled around, this was so much more intense.

A long, deep, sultry moan left her lips, her head angling up to nibble and suckle on the skin of his neck and chin. But she was only able to nibble for a moment longer, before he pulled back to catch her lips in a searing kiss. One that promised all sorts of pleasures through the night.

"Okaasan?!" Shippou sounded from the other side of the door, knocking.

"Ho-hold on, ShippOOOOOU!" she called back, praying for whatever god was listening that he didn't come in, not when she was so close to this feeling. But, none the less, the door started to open. Sesshoumaru placed one last, passionate kiss on the Japanese-Hawaiian girl, a nip at her chest and then disappeared.

Ipo just stared at the spot he had been at, mouth agape in shock and disappointment. Though her head was yelling '_That fucking bastard! Come back here, right now!_' finally snapping back to reality, she turned to face a wide eyed Shippou and Rin. "Hey guys."

"Are you ok…you were making weird sounds in here." Shippou frowned as Rin nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes…I'm fine, honey. Alittle disappointed but nothing you can do about that." shrugging, she reached for a robe from the stand then stood to wrap herself. "C'mon guys, need to talk to you about something." she led them back into the room, viciously stomping on her pier feelings of arousal. She would get Sesshoumaru back, one way or another.

* * *

so....whatcha thinking? sorry it took so long to add something, writers block. Hopefully there will be more to come! Oh! Opinion time...vote on a couple for me, please...

Sango and Miroku?

Sango and Dayo?


	18. The truth comes out!

The large blue-grey bird demon was sent crashing back into a face of one for the cliff's, Kirara bringing one down with a mere swipe of her massive claw. Sango hurtled the large boomerang out, causing the birds to laugh mockingly when she missed. What they hadn't notice was the bone circling around and was unprepared as it caught it's targets from the back. Kohaku swung the blood stained scythe above his head, arm snapping out and letting the sharp blade slice through some opponents.

And through it all, Miroku just sat calmly on a large rock, eyes carefully trained on the distant horizon. It was the direction Inuyasha had come back from, no Kagome. There was a large gathering of those demons, maybe attacking something or one and a forbidding feeling set in his stomach. "Inuyasha, where did you leave Kagome?"

"Wha?!" swinging the massive sword, the squawking demon was served into two pieces then he whipped around to the monk. "Get to work, will ya?!"

"Look." he stated calmly, pointing.

Not only Inuyasha looked but he who's eyes widened. '_Kagome._' his mind whispered in a frantic whirlwind. He had to get back to her! Lashing out, he punched the closest bird, knocking the feathered creature into some of it's brethren. With them out of the way, he took off, back toward Kagome, _his _Kagome.

'_Hm, thought so._' Miroku sighed, sliding from the rock and turned to face what was left of the birds. "Move aside!" the slayer siblings whirled around to stare at him then seeing what he planned and jumped of the way. A gust of wind filled the area as the wind tunnel was released. Squeaking in surprise and fear, the demons tried to make their get-away but the power of the suction was to much and began clawing the grounds as they were pulled closer.

Their attempts were futile, seeing as they were sucked in anyways and afterward, Miroku slung the cover and beads back on his hand, the sudden wind dying down. "Guess we should go help Inuyasha." he stated calmly, turning to head in the direction the hanyou had jetted off to. The last three glanced at one anther, shrugged then decided to follow.

They reach the trio in time to see several of the birds circling the sky, others swooping down on them. Inuyasha was attacking them sword wise, as was Kagome but Kouga just used his claws and feet. It was then one more showed itself, making Kagome freeze, looking up and effectively opening herself to an attack. She never seen the bird swing down to attack.

"Kagome!" both demon males called, running toward her but they realized, to late that they were to far and the beast was to close. Snapping her eyes forward, Kagome gasped, eyes widened then snapped them shut, waiting for the coming attack. But standing there for a few long seconds and nothing happening had her prying an eye open again. The bird of paradise lie there, dead, long gashes across his stomach and face. Looking around, everyone else was staring at her in shock. No, not her, behind her! Inching slowly, afraid of what awaited when she turned, her eyes widening again.

"Leave ya alone for a month and ya go getting yourself almost killed." Ipo tisked, shaking the blood from her hands to the ground. She stood before the group, dawning the kimono Sesshoumaru had given her, only cut off at the waist, tucked into black hakama's with silver threading that ran the length, patterns of fluttering leaves and black ankle boots. Instead of having her hair down, like she did most of the time, it was pulled into a high ponytail.

"Ipo…" Kagome whispered taking a step forward then a large grin plastered across her face. "IPO!" the older girl was wrapped up in a overly tight bear hug.

"It's…nice to…see ya…too, imootosan." she gasped, hugging back as much as she could. "Let go…please?" the arms were removed just as quick as they had come and Ipo stole a couple gulps of breath. "We can catch up, after this things are dead…" looking up, she noticed why Kagome had paused. "Hey, one of them has-"

"A jewel shard, I know." Kagome nodded.

"A shard, which one!" Inuyasha called, eyes searching the birds.

"The realllllly big one, two bodies, flying above them all!" she called back, pointing at said bird.

"Piece of cake." Ipo cracked her neck, looking to her partner in crime with a smirk. "How ya feel about flying?" her response was a matching smirk from the other before grabbing her arm to pull her up on Ipo's back. Leaving the demon males gawking at their rapidly disappearing backs, the only indication that Ipo or Kagome had been there was a cloud of dust in their wake.

"Who…was that?" Kouga breathed, staring at exotic new comer in awe.

"Don't even think about, ya flea ridden wolf!" Inuyasha growled, stepping infront of him. Mad or not, Ipo was still his imotosan and he would do anything to protect family.

"What, she yours to?" bright blue eyes narrowed on the hanyou.

"No." his teeth gritted, hating that the situation was real. Sesshoumaru was courting Ipo and one day was going to be his sister. '_Guess that wouldn't be sooo bad._' but as it was, the whole confusing situation was enviable, especially with her back and they were going to talk about it.

"Then she's free for the plucking." smirking, Kouga cocked a brow then raced off after them. Growling, Inuyasha was quick to follow, never wishing more then now for the bastard that was his half brother to show up and hear the wolf. It would be his death, the hanyou was sure.

The two came on the scene, the inu-tachi fighting off the birds, all but Kagome and Ipo. Before either could ask of there whereabouts, there was a rustle in the trees. The wolf demon turned, catching glimpses of black, white, yellow and blue then the two women of his thoughts bursting from the tree tops and toward the group of bird demons.

Kagome now wielded a bow, notching an arrow with deadly aim. Ipo reached over to grab the scruff of her sisters shirt and hurtled her straight up. Everyone on the battlefield/air, paused what they were doing, wondering what the hell the two humans were doing. In doing so gave Kagome the perfect opportunity and she let lose the arrow. The holy pink light burst forth, the demons scrabbling to get from it's path. Some were able to, some purified by the barest of touches but the leader, dodged it.

Ipo on the other hand had been expecting that reaction as she fell back to the trees, landing gracefully then started running. Hoping back into the trees, she jumped branch to branch, steadily climbing up. Stealing a glance where Inuyasha had been, she seen he took the chance handed and attacked, catching Kagome in the process. Smirking to herself, the odd girl leapt from the trees, clawing straight through the birds that set their beady eyes on her family.

Hearing an unearthly screech, all eyes turned to see Kouga ripping another birds mouth wide open, blood oozing forth. From behind, the birds of paradise leader swooped down at him, Ipo bellowing a warning barely in time. The wolf jerked around, able to dodge the blow and landed a kick so hard, she flinched from her distance.

There in the mouth, a light emitted and her eyes narrowed. '_It's in the mouth?_' Kagome shouted the same thought, at the same time, to Kouga. Inuyasha shot her a 'wtf' look but then gave her a gentle push toward the others to stay out of harms way. Both demons went sailing toward the Brother Bird but it was at that precise moment the distant yelling could be heard. Again, all eyes turned, once again to the sky. There were a couple birds of Paradise flying from view, bodies dangling from two of their mouths. '_Crap…poor souls._' both time traveling miko's grimaced but Ipo was the only one to notice Kouga's eyes widen, abandoning his attack on the bird. He must have known them, maybe some clan members.

Sighing to herself, she looked to Kagome, nodded toward the birds and the other nodded back. They had their set job for now. "We're on it!" Kouga glanced to the strange human and she only gestured to Inuyasha then brother bird. Not wasting another moment, she raced off, pulling Kagome onto her back as she passed Sango and Miroku.

With their attention drawn away, Brother Bird, appeared among the clouds, cawing loudly with his impending attack. Whipping around, the blue eyed wolf demon was able to dive for safety as it's talons collided with the ground. Pulling back, brother bird attacked again and again, every time, his natural born enemy able to dodge. They played the game of cat and mouse for a few minutes, until Kouga grew tried and reared his fist back, slamming it into it's mouth. "Take that!"

Unfortunately, expecting such a reaction from the young, brash leader, it's mouth was able to snap shut, catching his right arm. "We'll tear off your arm first." one of the bodies chuckled evilly.

"Damn!" he tried to free himself but it's sharp teeth had a good grip. Instead, he kicked out, taking a tooth out and was released from it's grip. Regrettably, Kouga's arm had been wounded badly by the dagger like teeth, dislodging the scared jewel. Blue eyes widened as he crashed into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dirt. But even as it was, he could see the bird coming in for another attack, knowing it was after the fragments in his legs. A stab of pain shot through his arm, making him gasp and Inuyasha appeared next to him. "Hey, what're you doing?"

A determined look was on Inuyasha's face as he watched the bird. "Shaddup and watch." in the background, the bird was screeching something about the jewel fragments and having more power. Inuyasha was more interested in the demonic aura surrounding both bodies and raised Tetsusaiga. "Bite this!" swinging the massive sword, six ways of light shot forward, disintegrating the bird of Paradises into oblivion. Kouga stared in wonder.

* * *

Hair rippled behind the two beings as they traveled as fast as Ipo could go. They were reaching the birds, just took alittle longer then either had thought. Probably the added weight of Kagome. Coming face to face with a rigid, steep cliff, the Japanese-Hawaiian teen bound from the trees to the first ledge. Looking up, the birds disappeared and Ipo pursed her lips together. "Get ready, Kags. This is gonna happen fast, no room for mistakes."

"Didn't plan on making any." she replied, both grinned and Ipo started from ledge to ledge, making way up the cliff until they reached the top. Kagome slid from her grasp, both ducking behind some rather large carcass of an unidentified animal. The nest was large bones of wolves, pigs and probably any other animal either could think of. In a corner was the two huddled demons and with a sniff, Ipo muttered wolves to Kagome.

"Maybe with Kouga…?" she suggested and Ipo sent her an inquisitive stare. "The wolf demon back at the fight."

"Oh…" for a moment, she just stared at her then shrugged, turning to look for a path to the demons. The birds seemed to have disappeared, so they carefully and silently crept forward, eyes darting the entire length of the nest. Stepping on a particular brittle bone, it snapped under her weight and the group snapped around to her. The duo had some type of injury, bloody gashes, broken bones, something.

Ipo lifted a hand then put a finger to her lips to keep them silence. Then, looking behind her, she motioned for Kagome to move toward them while she took watch. Nodding, the younger miko slinked forward until she was in the enclosed space. "Are you apart of Kouga-chan's clan?" she spoke very softly and they seemed surprised she knew him. Hesitantly, one nodded, cradling a bleeding arm. "What's ya names?"

"Hakkaku." the demon with a grey mohawk answered.

"Ginta." the other answered.

"I'm Kagome, that is my oneesan, Ipo. We're here to help you." she stated, still keeping her voice low.

"B-b-ut, you're human. How can either of you help?" Ginta inquired with wide eyes.

"We're special." Kagome grinned, holding a hand out, she waited for their trust.

"Don't have time to for this!" Ipo's urgent voice came crashing threw.

Kagome jumped to her feet, spinning. A flock of those birds were coming right at them. "Don't move from that spot!" she told them over her shoulder and they nodded. Glancing to Ipo, she pulled a face, almost saying, 'lets get this done'. Kagome shrugged her brow down, fixing an arrow and releasing. It cut through the air, only a few dumb enough to say on their path.

Ipo rolled her shoulders then threw her arms down, the blades popping free and took a running start. Coming to the edge, she launched herself forward, landing on the closest bird to bury the blade in it's back. Insistently, it purified, turning to dust under her feet. '_Should've thought that threw._' she mused, arms flapping like she might start flying. Kagome's call could be heard but nothing could be done as a talon closed around her ankles and she was jerked up.

Letting her eyes move up, a brow cocked at seeing one of the birds then she felt Kagome's power, looking back, just as an arrow pierced it's chest. The demon squawked in pain, releasing and she fell toward the ground again, this time, hitting the nesting floor before the forest ground. She was alittle thankful about that. "Ou-ch."

"Kagome! Ipo!" Inuyasha appeared on the edge, looking over the damage with a critical eye.

"I-I-I'm ok!" slowly, Ipo pushed up to rest on her elbows, then sat up, winching, rolled over to get on her knees and then used the carcass of a dead bird demon to stand. '_Oh yea, gonna feel that tomorrow._'

"Let's take care of this for once and all." Inuyasha suggested, turning to the remaining birds, with one, fateful swoop of his fathers sword, he took them all out, leaving the others gawking.

"Hehe, mastered the sword while I was gone, did ya?" Ipo chuckled but that stopped abruptly when the hanyou spun, glaring. "What?"

"Where you going to tell me?" he demanded.

"Tell ya what?" she was truly confused at his outburst.

"ABOUT…_**him**_." it sounded as if the word burnt his tongue.

Ipo's head cocked to the side, like a puppy and slowly, very slowly, it began to dawn on her. Him was…Sesshoumaru…Shit. "Uh…not sure."

"Not sure?" his voice was eerily quiet as he balanced the sword on his shoulder.

"You don't exactly have the best relationship with him, Yashie. What am I suppose ta say? 'Oh yea, oniisan…I'm courting your enemy.' " she snorted at the end.

"Who are you courting?" Kouga demanded, stepping up to her. "I shall kill him and then claim you as mine."

Ipo's brows knitted, her own 'wt'f look as she turned toward him. "First off, Casanova, you couldn't touch'im, secondly, you couldn't handle me and thirdly, where do you get off trying to stake a claim on me?!"

"I am Kouga, leader of the Yorozoku." his chest puffed off proudly.

"I don't care if ya the fuckin' queen of England, twinkle toes, piss off." Inuyasha couldn't stop the smirk at the shocked face of the wolf. He knew his claim an attitude on her wouldn't go over well. How right he had been. Rolling her eyes, she turned back t Kagome, a look that clearly stated they needed to head home for a short recess. The fifteen year old couldn't agree more.

* * *

Breakfast back in present day, there was nothing like it, Ipo surmised and was happy to be home, even if it was for a couple days. She still needed to find a suitable gift for Sesshoumaru. Kagome, Gramps, Racihio, and Sota were all in the kitchen, eating when she finally came down, in a red, form fitting tee with black quarter sleeves, slashes across the sides to reveal a black tank, blue jean caprices and black slip-ons.

"Morning family." she sang happily, spinning into the room.

"Morning, Ipo!" Racihio it seemed was in a good mood as her adoptive daughter. Both smiled dreamily at each other but then that ended with a screech when Ipo reared back. Why was she looking at her like that? Cocking a brow, she turned her head slowly to question Kagome. Only, it seemed the other was looking from everywhere but at her. "Kags…what did ya say to momma?"

"Nothing…!" she was quick to answer, to quick.

"Oh, it's to sweet…Ipo, my little Ipo whom I have always treated like my own blood… courting a man…a demon at that!" Racihio gushed, hands clasping as she could picture the wedding now.

"Demon!" Gramps jumped to his feet, fist waving in the air. "How could you, Ipo. I treated you like my own granddaughter and you betray me!" he wailed, running from the room in a very overdramatic way.

"You're marrying a demon! Wait ta go, sis!" Souta cheered, hooted and howled then left he room, chanting something about him basically being a brother to a demon.

And Ipo, she just stood there, a completely confused look on her face, lips parted. It almost looked like she blew a fuse, somewhere in her mind. '_Wha?_' finally, she blinked then turned glaring eyes on Kagome. "So…_sis_," and she stressed the word. "How would momma know about me and Sesshoumaru?"

"Sesshoumaru and I." Racihio corrected, fluttering about the kitchen like she was on air. Ipo rolled her eyes but glared back to the other.

"Um…look at the time!" Kagome made a mad dash for the door.

"Hold it! Did ya tell momma about you and…Inuyasha?" the screech of excitement from the sink had Ipo grinning.

"Kagome!" turning, said girl turned to her mom, eyes wide at her pouty look. "Are you and Inuyasha courting to?"

"NO!" azure eyes widened more.

"Mine as well be." Ipo snorted.

Kagome glared at her, lips thinning. "Maybe we would have if he wasn't so pissed about your boyfriend."

"Oh yea…forgot about that." Ipo muttered.

"What?" Kagome's mouth dropped open as she stared, incredulously at the girl. "How did you forget…_**that**_?!"

"Just happened!" she defended herself.

"Forget what?" Racihio chirped.

"Guessing Kags didn't mention who this demon was, did she?" once again glaring, the other just shrugged then both glanced to Racihio and her confused look. "Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's older, half brother." brown eyes widened at the statement as she looked from one girl to the other. "Yea, they kinda, sortof…hate each other."

"Hate each other…but their brothers." Racihio frowned.

"I know but…things are different between demons, I suppose." Kagome suggested with shrug.

"So, tell me why Inuyasha was upset…because you are courting Sesshoumaru?" Ipo nodded, taking a deep breath. "And you?" now she looked to Kagome.

"Because I knew and didn't say anything." she smiled guiltily.

"Ok…from, the start, what happened?"

*****Flashback*****

_They were alone, Inuyasha and Ipo, the others having left them to their discussion. Kouga had left some time ago, still stunned at the outspoken girls comment to 'piss off'. Atleast she hadn't lost her sharp tongue, something that Sesshoumaru had to dislike, or Inuyasha secretly hoped. Maybe if he disliked that tribute, he'll break off this stupid courtship. __But then again, that wasn't likely, knowing from experience when the beast wants something, it will strive to obtain it. Maybe that was her appeal to the stoic demon, a female that didn't bend to his every whim, someone that could handle her own and defended herself. Everything that the future girl was. He could certainly understand it, when he thought of Kagome, he vaguely wondered if it was how Sesshoumaru thought of Ipo._

_Sighing, Ipo's shoulders slumped a little. "Inuyasha…"_

"_Where you even gonna tell me?" he glared angrily, boring straight through her._

"_Yes."_

"_When?" he tried not to growl but couldn't help himself._

"_I…dunno." her answer was truthful and he glared. "This is why I didn't want to say anything…I knew you'd overreact." she sighed, looking away._

"_Overreact! You rutting around with Sesshoumaru!" he pointed accusingly._

"_I ain't fucked ya brother, and you know it!" she scowled in his direction. She knew he could smell her innocence still. "I'm not so stupid as to just jump head first into something like this!" she then added._

"_How long?" he then asked, jaw tightening._

"_Um…since about a month after the grave." she looked guiltily to the forest ground._

"_After the grave…? Why so soon?" his intense stare made her fidget and he knew he wasn't going to like what she said._

"_Well…when I left at ya fathers grave, I went to help Sesshy-"_

"_It's Sesshy now?!"_

"_Stop fucking interrupting me!" she warned with a growl then took a deep breath. "I helped with his arm, after ya cut it off. It seemed that his beast claimed me then and he came to me after with a kimono….then another month after that with a comb. Myoga said that was how the courtship started, the first gift."_

"_Myoga knew to?!" was everyone against him!_

"_Yea…"_

"_Who else?" amber eyes narrowed._

"_Um…"_

"_Ipo." he growled._

"…_everyone…?"_

"…"

"_Yashie?" the look on his face worried her._

"…"

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_EVERYONE?! Where you ever gonna tell me or let me find out on ya wedding day?!" he paused to take a deep breath. "Four fucking months, Ipo! " he paused to gape at her in astonishment then grew angry once again. "But why…he hates humans!" the point was a valid one._

"_Don't appear so." was all she said, in a clam manner._

"_He's hated humans for as long as I can remember!" another growl._

"_And maybe I'm the one to change it." she paused to look him directly in the eye. "Maybe I'll be the one to change your relationship with him." she pointed out._

"_I don't want my relationship changed!" fist balled._

"_He's ya brother, Yashie, regardless of how much you two hate each other, ya fuckin' brothers!" she snapped. "So get over this stupid fuckin' feud!"_

_Inuyasha snorted, arms crossing as he looked away. Silence fell over the duo, neither wishing to be the first to speak again. Inuyasha just stared at the darkening sky, thinking. Did it really surprise him that Sesshoumaru fell for a human? His father had, he had….wouldn't he be following the blood line? That caused the hanyou to snort and look back. "So…you're gonna leave, just like that?"_

_Ipo looked at him oddly, was that what this was about? He felt like she was going to leave him, abandon him? "That's ridiculous! I'm not gonna stop being here, just because I'm dating Sesshoumaru." she scowled._

"_Until he says so!"_

"_I don't give a flying fuck what he says, Inuyasha. You are my brother, first and foremost. If he don't like that, then fuck'em!" that shut him up and Ipo seen she might have broken through his wall. "Inuyasha…you are my family, just like Kags, just like Souta, Racihio, Gramps, hell even everyone here. I don't abandon my family, ask Kagome." she took a couple steps forward, grasping both his hands. "Please trust me."_

_Looking up, gold peered into brown, looking into her very soul. She wore her emotions on her sleeve, just like Kagome. There was no lies, she meant what she said and he knew, first hand that she would never leave family behind. "I…everyone I care about leaves me…dies."_

"_I'm not leaving…Kagome's not leaving. We'll always be here." a hand raised to cradle the side of his face, like a mother would to her son. "Please, Inuyasha." he sighed heavily, knowing he couldn't object to his imotosan, now when she used the puppy eyes on him._

*****End flashback!*****

When Ipo finished her tell, Racihio had tears in her eyes and she hugged the confused girl. It touched the woman that Ipo was so loyal to her family and friends. Ipo and Kagome exchanged a look, both shrugging. "Is he still mad at you?" she asked when sitting back down.

"Yea…not as much as before." Ipo smiled alittle. "I guess he's more mad that everyone knew when he didn't…"

"But could you blame her?" Kagome snorted now. "I could hear them screaming from camp."

"He is really loud, ain't the?" Ipo stuck a finger in her eye, twisting.

"So loud that Miroku tried to go and be the 'peace maker'." again, Kagome snorted.

"He would have ended up getting the hell beat out of'im." Ipo snorted this time as both girls chuckled at the thought.

"Well, what about you and Inuyasha?" Racihio turned to Kagome and her face flamed.

"Well…he's talking to me now." she spoke in a quiet voice.

"Talking?!" Ipo barked in laughter, bringing both women's attention on her. "I seen him holdin' ya last night." her face reddened as Racihio beamed, a dreamy look on her face, thinking about little dog eared Inuyasha and Kagome's running around the house. Then she frowned, looking to Ipo. "What does Sesshoumaru look like?"

"Like Inuyasha…but hotter." Ipo grinned slowly as Kagome gasped in mock horror, swatting her arm. "Hehehe…he's about five inches taller then Yashie, more lean body, long white hair, mahogany stripes on his cheeks, wrist, says it's on his hips also…haven't seen those…yet." the last word was added under her breath.

"So, where were you headed so early in the morning?" Kagome changed the subject, recognizing the dreamy look on her mothers face. She was probably picturing little Ipo and Sesshoumaru's running around the same house with little Kagome and Inuyasha. little did she know, they would probably tear the house, their fathers fued fought with them.

"Hit the market, look for a gift." Ipo replied, vaguely.

"Oh…and for who…?" Racihio inquired, grinning knowingly when Ipo blushed.

"Sesshoumaru." she muttered.

"Mind if I tag along?" Kagome asked, chewing on her lip.

"Sure." she shrugged.

"Gift for Inuyasha?" momma Higurashi rose a brow.

"N-n-no." the now blushing Kagome stuttered.

"Let's get out of here, before she embarrasses us anymore." Ipo muttered, taking Kagome's arm and pulling her after her. "Bye momma, see ya soon!" both called, waving and then were gone.

"Whew…that was close." Kagome heaved a breath of relief.

"I know." Ipo agreed, both looking at the other then laughing.

* * *

Ah ha! Finally! hope ya liked it and i do believe i'm gonna go with Sango and Dayo, thanks **_igirlwholovesherstuff_**, you know ya stuff, huh, lol? if anyone has a request, let me know and i shall add it! Until next Chapter, avoir!


	19. No one to pay to let me go!

Silence, it was golden, it really was. Kagome had been near so much noise the last month or so, she was happy for just the normal sounds of the hustle and bustle of Tokyo Japan.(Don't know where she actually lived! Gomen!) How was odd was it, when most tried to steer clear, she strived to be near it. Made her feel like a teenager and not a powerful miko that has to protect the some stupid jewel. '_Ugh, stupid jewel. It's all it's fault for the everything…never would've fallen into the well, never missed so much school and never would have broken the damned jewel._'

Then an image flashed before her eyes, Inuyasha staring at her, just staring, not yelling, not talking, just staring. '_Then I would have never met Inuyasha and the others…Ipo would have never started this courting thing with Ipo…though that could be for the best._' then an image of a mopping Ipo popped up and she grimaced, shaking her head. No, her sister was much happier this way and, if she was truthful, so was she.

"Kagome!" Eri, Yuka and Ayumi ran up behind the startled girl. Each latched onto a limb, any limb and dragged the girl into the closest place, which happened to be a WacDonald's. all eyes turned on the group when they stumbled inside but they quickly brushed it off, moving to a table.

"You're not getting away." Yuka announced, sitting on one side of the girl as Eri and Ayumi took the other. "How can you be so calm about this…it's absolutely horrible!"

"Yea, there's big trouble!" Eri agreed, thrusting a hand into the air and drawing more attention to herself. Kagome sweet dropped, ducking in the booth and trying to mold into the seat. It was times like this she wished her were a demon and-_**poof**_-disappear.

"While you were absent from school with your economy-class syndrome…" Ayumi rambled.

Kagome's lips parted, as if to say something but instead slouched forward, grumbling to herself. "Economy-class syndrome, really?"

"Look!" all three gasped, forcing the last of their group to turn. Hojo was locking up his bike outside the fast food joint they were currently in. a young girl with big curls a wide-eyed look jogs towards him excitedly, with a tennis racket in her arms. They exchange greetings, smiling and the Eri and Yuka sigh, turning back. "You see! Only a seventh-grader and she's been following him around lately."

Kagome looks again, seeing that Hojo didn't mind the attention. Was she suppose to care, really? After everything that's she had been though on the other side of the well. This seemed so…laughable. "So, what's the problem, guys?"

"If you ignore her, she'll steal him away!" Ayumi declared.

Yuka then turned to Kagome, a stern look on her face. "Your rival is a seventh grader! Hojo is easy prey for someone like her."

"But… it's not like I'm going steady with Hojo." she defended herself.

She eyed her frequently absent friend suspiciously. "Kagome… are you…" Kagome looked away, sighing and Eri and Yuka squeal. "I knew it, you are seeing someone else!"

"I'm sure of it!" Eri added with a grin.

"Who's Kag's seeing?" all four heads snapped up to see a confused Ipo standing there, three large shopping bags slung over her shoulder and licking an vanilla and chocolate swirled ice cream. Kagome's eyes pleaded with her to save her but Ipo only chuckled. "Talkin' about Yashie, are they?"

"Yashie…?!" all three gasped, leaning toward her as Kagome glared.

"Yea…my oniisan, he likes Kags…" she shrugged.

"Oniisan?" Eri asked confused. "Thought you were an orphan."

"I am." she agreed and they continued to stare at her. "He's not really my oniisan, just like it, been though a lot together, that's all."

"Like what?" Yuka questioned, sensing some sort of a love triangle. She had no idea how far from the truth that was.

"Eh, this and that." shrugging, she took another long lick of her ice cream.

"So, tell us about this…Yashie." Ayumi inquired.

"Not much to say." she shrugged.

"While we are on the topic of guys…" Kagome started, making three girls look at her quickly and Ipo raise a brow. "Why don't you tell them about Sesshoumaru?"

"…Sesshoumaru…?" Eri's head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Ipo's boyfriend." now Ipo was the one to glare and Kagome smirked.

"You have a boyfriend to!" next thing the strange girl new, she was being squashed between Ayumi and Kagome. "Tell us all about them, this insist!"

"Nothing to say." both replied, tight lipped, glaring at the other.

"Awwww, come on!" Eri whined, stomping her foot childishly. Both groaned, knowing they were here for a while. Why on why did they decide to split up and meet at WacDonalds?

* * *

It was a mad house that morning, the two friends running about the small room, looking for their school clothes. Their thudding footsteps could be heard all the way into the kitchen, where Racihio sat, eating the last of her breakfast. A smile lit her face and she chuckled at their frantic voices.

"Why oh why did I let ya talk me out of the alarm?!" Ipo's shrill voice came.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome grossed, pulling on her school skirt then plopped on the bed to yank her socks on.

Racihio stood from the table to put her dishes away, just as the backdoor opened. Looking up, another smile lit her face at their guess. "Morning Inuyasha." he just grunted, looking warily to the ceiling at the pounding. "They're in a hurry." another grunt and she sighed, angling her head up. "GIRLS?!"

"COMING!" both bellowed, pulling the brown loafs on and booking it down the stairs, they were moving so fast, they barely had the time to dodge the red clad figure. "Hi Inuyasha, bye Inuyasha, be back in a couple hours!" and then they were gone.

Inuyasha stood there, mouth agape, staring at the door they disappeared through. He only turned when he heard Racihio call him in for something to eat. "Where were they off to so fast?"

"They were running late for school, that's all." she smiled, setting a bowl of romen infront of him. His face insistently lit up and he dug in. Who knew _ninja _food was so good? "So, what do you plan on doing all day?" sitting across from him, Racihio sipped her coffee with a smile. Inuyasha only grunted, shrugging his shoulders. "Then you wouldn't mind working alittle around the house, right?" again he grunted.

* * *

"…movies?" Hojo looked to Kagome, expectedly but she had a blank look on her face. Ipo was trying to hard not to laugh from her seat beside her and nudged the girl. She was so obliviously no paying attention but Hojo just didn't seem to get the idea. "Kagome…?" he frowned then looking Ipo. "Is she sick again?"

"Might be a relapse." her voice quivered in laughter and she cleared her throat, nudging the other again.

"Eh…?" Kagome snapped back to reality, blinking profusely and looking between boy and girl.

"Hojo was askin' you a question." Ipo gestured toward the brown haired boy then turned in her sit to stare at the black board.

"I was asking you wanted to go to a movie with me on Saturday." he smiled.

"Oh….um…well…" Kagome struggled for answer, looking to Ipo for some help. There was none. Mentally sighing, she looked to Hojo again, returning his smile. "I have to check my calendar, might have something to do that Saturday, ok?" he nodded happily, thinking the answer was going to be a yes as he walked away from her. "Thanks a lot."

"Welcome, my dear." Ipo chuckled, glancing at her. "It's good for ya, Kags. give ya some experience with this sortof thing."

"I don't need experience." she scowled.

"Uh huh." she snorted and Kagome glared.

At the same time, Eri walked into the room, looking oddly at Hojo. He was a nine grader, why was he in a eighth graders classroom. Taking her normal seat behind Kagome, she leaned forward, dropping her voice to an almost whisper. Mr. Dayo was a real jerk in this class. "What was that about?"

"Hojo asked her out." Ipo muttered back and she squealed, clapping her hands lightly together. "Ladies?" Mr. Dayo appeared from behind, starling the group.

"Dude, how do ya do that?" Ipo muttered in awe.

"Practice, my dear." he sneered then marched upfront to continue his monotone teaching.

"The dudes crazy." Eri shivered, the others nodding in agreement.

"I think he's creepy." Ipo stated, lips pursing.

"He is." the trio agreed with another shiver then giggled.

"Is there something more interesting going on then what I am teaching?!" Mr. Dayo slammed his porky hand on a desk, making the thin would vibrate with the force. Everyone jumped, startled at his sudden outburst.

"Anger management, much?" Ipo snorted and he turned that glare on her.

"What was that, Ms. Hotta?" his lips thinned in annoyance.

"What did it ever do to you?" brown eyes looked sadly upon the desk then glanced back up. "And I said anything would be more interesting then your teaching." his face grew red in his anger. '_Here we go._'

"Do you fancy a meeting with the principal, again?" he tried to intimidate but she was fooled. She's fought bigger and badder demons in Feudal Japan.

"Eh, it has been a while." she replied dryly.

"That's it, get out! I will not tolerate your attitude anymore!" he jabbed the pointing finger toward the door.

"Gladly!" the statement came out in a sing-song voice as she stood to swipe her books from the desk. Stopping at the classroom door, all dramatic like, she grasped the door seal to _faint_. And it took all Kagome and Eri had to not laugh.

"Miss. Hotta!"

"I'm going!" she snapped back, winking at Kagome, mouthing, 'See ya on the other side' and made jumping gestures. Kagome's eyes widened, mouthing back, 'Better not.' finally, Ipo left the room, her laughter echoing back to the room.

"See you on the other side?" Eri muttered.

"Talking about going head home." Kagome covered, breathing a sigh of relief when she bought it. It was at that particular moment that something dawned on her, Ipo didn't have her demon appearance. Why? '_Haveta ask her when I get home._' sighing, she slumped in her chair, preparing herself for a boring day.

* * *

In no time, Ipo was at the Shrine, perched into a tree just far enough that Inuyasha couldn't sense her. A now clawed hand clutched at her stomach, tears streaming down her face as she laughed, silently. Racihio had put the poor hanyou to work, and he was wearing a bright, pink, frilly apron as he swept the shrine grounds. '_This is to good…Kags is gonna die when she realizes she missed this._'

A squeeze caught her attention and she turned back, watching as dust bunnies attacked the silver haired hanyou from all sides. He couldn't stop squeezing and when he did that, the apron fluttered up. He looked so gay at the moment! "Hahahahaha!" unable to conceal herself, her voice boomed over the grounds and his head snapped toward the tree. Also, unable to keep her balance, she tittered on the branch and tumbled from the tree, hitting the ground.

"…Ipo?" Inuyasha asked quietly, praying he was just seeing things.

"You just set off the gay-dar all across Japan!" he went from shocked to annoyed as she continued to laugh. "You're…in….pink…apron…FRILLIES!"

"Shuddap!" reaching over, he bonked her on the head.

"Oooooi, Yashie!" she scowled but when he grinned, swiped at his legs. He easily dodged her attack, sticking her tongue out playfully and she growled, leaping forward.

For a few moments, they played the game of tag, violently shoving the other into a tree or the well house side. After finally growing tired of the game, both just plopped on the well roof, sitting in the same position, one leg braced on a raised plank, the other folded underneath and an arm draped across the knee. Dirt, twigs and leaves were planted in their hair, clothes and smudged across their faces. But in the long run, they were happy.

"So, Where's Kagome?" he asked from the blue, just know noting she hadn't come back.

"Still got a couple hours…" Ipo answered vaguely, sighing.

"What…then why are you here?" brows knitting in confusion, he looked over at her and her smirk of satisfaction.

"Got kicked out today…back talked the teacher." slowly, she turned her head to look at him. "I could teach a room full of college students better then that fuckin' slob."

"…college?" head tilted and an silver ear twitched.

'_Oh yea…_' lips pursed together. "It's another school after high school."

"There's more then what I see you two doing all the time?!" amber eyes widened.

"Yup. Harder to but doing that, you get better jobs and better pay." she shrugged, looking back out over the shrine grounds. She never thought college life was the life for her. Looking over all the trees, she was reminded of her times in Feudal Japan. She longed to go back, to the freedom, to her musako, to her Sesshoumaru.

"Ready to go back?" there was a smirk in his voice.

"Yea, it smells here." she wrinkled her nose in distaste and he snorted in agreement. "Think I'm gonna go pack…if I leave before Kags gets back, you'll stay and wait, right?" she looked at him.

"Yea…"

"Don't try to coop a feel." she warned, laughing when he growled and lashed out. She only pushed back, flipping onto her hands into a handstand then let herself fall forward and to the ground. "See ya in a couple of hours then, k?" he nodded and she took a running break for the house. Racihio would be so angry if she left without so much as a goodbye. "Momma?!"

"Ipo?" Racihio popped her head into the kitchen, frowning. "School get out early?" her frown deepened when Ipo shook her head. "Ipo, must you get in so much trouble?"

"Well, if they got good teachers, I wouldn't haveta act out, momma." she commented, sniffing delicately and Racihio sighed again. "I'm gonna head out, ahead of Kags and Yashie, k?"

"Ok…" trialing off, she pulled a black and red bag, one that Ipo had thought she lost. It was her favorite bag, from her momma before she passed, and she used the hell out of it. It seemed Racihio had sewn it back together, making it look just like new. "I had wanted to wait for your birthday but…" she sniffed then gasped softly when Ipo wrapped her up in a hug, crying softly. "Ipo?"

"Thank you…I thought I lost it." came her muffled reply.

"Oh honey….you're welcome." lying a kiss on her head, Racihio hugged her back and they stayed in that position for a moment, before she pulled back. "You better go and pack."

"Ok." sniffing, she smiled up at the black haired woman, kissed her cheek then ran upstairs. Sliding the doors to the closest, she pulled her bags from shopping out and laid them across the bed. Each person had a small gift, she never left anyone out.

Pulling item after item free, she took a long look at each, smiling. For Inuyasha, she had gotten him a couple boxes of pocket, all flavors, knew he liked it. For Rin and Shippou, she gotten a variety of toys to play with, cheap but effective. Kohaku and Sango got their own boxes of those granola bars they had been bugging her about, a bag of ribbons to tie back their hair and each a sharpening rock for their weapons. Miroku, got a book of cheesy pick up lines, knowing that he would try them on her and the others. Kagome, she got a some new bathing supplies, ones she knew Inuyasha liked. She even got Dayo something, he seemed interested when she told him about all the different languages in the word so she found a rather thick book, talking about it. He would love it, she knew.

Then, there was Sesshoumaru, he was the hardest to shop for. She thought maybe getting him a new hakama and haori but no. To her, clothing was something you gave when you didn't know what else. Then the thought of a stealth came for Tenseiga but, eh, no. The man didn't need one and she doubted he would use it. Maybe a painting of himself? '_No, his ego is already to big._' but, she finally figured it out, the perfect gift and she would get a laugh out of it.

"Ipo, there's a…Mr. Rki to see you!" Racihio called from downstairs.

"Ah, just on time." grinning, she stuffed all her gifts into the bag, hazily noting that food had been packed before hand. Quickly changing into a white skirt that hugged her thighs and flared at her knees, a light orange blouse with black sleeves and white slip-ons. "Coming!" shouldering the bag, she trotted down the stairs, happily humming.

Entering the living room, she seen Rki and Racihio chatting quietly and she stopped to just watch them. '_Wonder if Sesshy and momma would get along. Probably, no one can not like that woman, it's impossible._' then her eyes drifted to the young man that brought Sesshoumaru's gift. He was a couple years older then herself with dark brown hair, tall and lanky but strong, she presumed. He was cute but he was no Sesshoumaru.

Finally, the pair turned and he smiled largely, it reaching his eyes. "Hello again, Ipo." a glimmer lit his chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello Rki…thank you so much for bringing it here." strolling over, he tried to covertly watch as her hips swayed with the material but Racihio caught him. When she reached them, she looked down at the bundle in his arms and cooed. "Momma, ain't it cute?" she waved the older woman over and both gazed down at it, cooing and awwing in the right places. "It's Sesshy's gift. Think he'll like it?"

"He'd be crazy not to appreciate anything from a beautiful young woman." Rki told her, gazing at the caramel skinned teen with adoring eyes. Who knew he would wake up yesterday and see the most beautiful girl on his door step. When she blushed prettily at his compliment, he beamed. So what if she had a beau, he could change that, right?

"Thank you, Rki…" lowering her eyes back to the package, another grin lit her face. "May I?" nodding, he thrust it forward and she took it, cooing a bit more. "It's perfect…"

"Momma! Ipo!" Kagome's voice boomed through the house.

"In here!" Ipo called back and there was some shuffling of feet. Everyone looked up to see said girl and Inuyasha enter.

Immediately, Inuyasha's eyes went to the man that stood so close to Ipo, eyes narrowed and almost didn't suppress the growl that crawled to get out. It wasn't hard to sense the attraction that he felt toward his imootsan. And he didn't like it one bit. "Warning, my _bro_," and he used the word loosely. "Don't like it when other males are so close to his girlfriend."

Rki responded with a glare, lifting his head high. "Well, I don't see your brother here."

Kagome and Ipo looked between the two males, confused then to the other, shrugging. Then Kagome noticed what she held, squealing. "Is that a…?"

"Yea." Ipo grinned, rushing forward and Inuyasha barked out in laughter when he caught site.

Kagome squealed again when she touched it then cooed, much like the other two women had. "Is it for Sesshoumaru?"

"Yea…think he'll like it?" she worried her bottom lip.

"He'd like anything you gave him." Inuyasha snorted from behind and Ipo sent him a grateful smile. Then he turned to Rki, glaring again. "Well, thanks for stopping by, I think you should be going now."

"Yashie!" Kagome scolded, wheeling around on him. A fierce scowl settled on her face as she grabbed an ear and pulled him from the room. It was then that Rki noticed his doggy ears.

"Rpg's." Ipo answered the unheard question, seeing the look on his face. "They like the role playing thing." shrugging, she walked over to Rki, smiling again. "Thank you again, Rki…but Yashie was right, we're leaving very soon, I'm sorry to rush you off."

"No, no, no…it's ok." they walked to the door, her opening it. "Maybe we could catch a movie sometime?" he suggested.

"I…dunno, Rki. My boyfriend is the real jealous type." Ipo shifted, uncomfortably.

"Just as friends, I mean. you could even bring your sister or another friend…just a suggestion." hands thrust into his pockets, looking down.

'_Must like I'm an frickin' idiot. Just a movie._' she snorted mentally but was all smiles on the outside. "Well, we'll haveta see when I get home again." his face broke into another grin as he nodded. "Have a good evening, Rki."

"You too, Ipo." turning, he headed for the stairs that led to the spot he left his car.

Rolling her eyes, she shut the door and turned to go upstairs but seen Inuyasha and Kagome standing there, staring at her. "What?"

"Haveta see when I get home again?" Kagome raised a brow.

"What? I'm to nice to outright say no and be a bitch." she defended herself and Inuyasha snorted in disagreement. She glared, walking pass and smacking him in the head. "I'm grabbing my bag and leaving… see ya on the other side." holding her head high, she grabbed the bag again and headed for the backdoor.

As soon as she stepped outside, the sun beat down on her and she just looked up, smiling. Taking a deep breath, she forgot, momentarily of the populated air and sputtered/cough. Putting a hand over her nose, she made a dash for the well house, throwing open the doors and jumping into the darkness.

* * *

Dayo sat in the soft, swaying grass, waiting patiently as his lord had told him so. It had been immediate when Ipo 'disappeared' from Japan all together that Sesshoumaru had noticed. He seemed to know why she had vanished but wouldn't speak of it. Either way, it did nothing of quailing his bad mood. So, his lord had sent him to Edo, his intended's home village to wait for her appearance.

With her leave, the children had been driving him and poor Jaken mad. Well, more like Jaken, they didn't seem to like the toad to much. It was funny, Dayo had no trouble with them and they listened to him. Like at the moment was a good example, both sat on either side of him, backs against a tree and were coloring quietly. Still…

"Shippou?" his graveled voice startled the kitsune into drawing a long mark through the…well, he wasn't sure what it was.

Looking up, large green eyes looked back at him. "Yes, Dayo?"

"Why is it that you and young Rin give Jaken so much trouble?" he inquired, glancing to the still quite Rin, through she had stopped coloring. The girl barely spoke but with Ipo, she had started, a word here and there then with her departure, withdrawn into herself. Shippou had told him that she sometimes talked to him.

"Master Jaken is mean." Rin spoke in a voice so quiet, Dayo almost didn't hear her.

"Mean?" she nodded. "Explain." but she didn't say anything else.

"He calls her names, like a worthless human, a whore…degrades her at every turn, when no one is looking. And like okaasan said, we have to protect our family." Shippou rattled.

Dayo's eyes narrowed into hard slits. Was that why the toad always looked so…happy. He was making little Rin's life hell? The child didn't deserve it, human or not. "I promise, little Rin that he will not make su crude comments when we get back, understood?" the little girl looked at him with wide eyes, much like Shippou had, only brown. Her face split into a grin as she nodded, ferociously.

"No means no, bousan!" a female voice growled and Shippou immediately perked up.

"But-"

"Hentai!" whatever he was to say was cut off as there was a loud slap, followed by a thud.

"Silly monk." Shippou shook his head and stood. "Come on , Dayo…come meet the _extended_ family." tugging on his hand, the tiger demon stood then they helped Rin as well.

Pushing through the brush of the forest, two figures came into view, one a young woman in a green, pink and white kimono and long, dark brown hair that reached her hips. Strapped to her back was a large boomerang, one that looked heavy and Dayo couldn't help but wonder how she handled the monstrous weapon. The second figure was a young monk by the holy aura in black and purple robes. Black hair was pulled to the base of his head in a small ponytail and violet eyes stared up at the woman.

"But Sango…I was only making sure you were ok." he weakly stated his case.

"If your hands wonders once more, _monk_, I will chop it off!" she warned, resting a hand on the handle of her sword.

'_She has a sword to?'_ Dayo cocked a brow, lifting his face to catch her sent on the air. Wild Ginger?

"Sango! Miroku!" Shippou stepped from the bushes, waving happily. Both turned, smiling at seeing the young fox demon but Dayo only silently gasped when his eyes fell upon the beautiful Sango. A smile as wide as any canyon stretched her face, meeting her sparkling russet(it's alittle darker then copper but lighter then chocolate.) eyes. He could feel his beast rumble awake and swallowed.

This was not good.

* * *

_Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm so evil, aren't I?! I know you want to know what the gift is but when I finally decided, I had a GOOOOOOD laugh. Don't worry, you'll find out in the next chapter. And how do ya like that cliffy with Dayo and Sango. Hehehe, I'm so giddy. The possibilities! Anywho…ya know who this goes….and if ya'd like, I was listening to **Shallot** by Emilie Autumn. Great song! Boom baby!_


	20. Control is a Virtue!

"Shippou!" Sango knelt, arms open as he ran toward them. He hugged the woman he seen as another obasan. "What are you doing here, Ipo said she left you with Sesshoumaru?" pulling back, she looked down at the child with curious eyes.

"Sesshy told Dayo to bring me and Rin to Edo, wait for Ipo to return." he answered with a shrug, breaking from her grip to trot back to the bushes. A couple seconds later, he came back, pulling a startled, wide-eyed adorable little girl. She wore a orange and cream kimono and sported a side ponytail. "This is Rin, Ipo found her on our way to the castle."

"Oh…" Sango looked from Shippou to the young girl then knelt to be eye level and smiled warmly. "Hello Rin, I am Sango."

"She's my other obasan." Shippou added, beaming at the brown haired woman who just chuckled

"What about me?" Miroku moaned from the ground.

"Stay out of this bousan!" she growled, shooting a glare over her shoulder.

"Am I not family?" he pouted.

"I dunno….you're not gonna hit on Rin, are ya?" Shippou eyed him warily, putting himself between the monk and girl. Rin only looked down at Shippou's head, a small smile on her peaceful face. He was so nice to her and Ipo didn't make him.

Miroku sweet dropped, laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. "Of course not, Shippou. I would never hit on your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!/I'm not his girlfriend!" both cried in embarrassment, blushing under the chuckles and smiles. But then, all humor left both monk and slayers face as a new figure stepped into view, a demon they were sure. "Oh…this is Dayo, Ipo's personal bodyguard appointed by Sesshoumaru!" Shippou announced happily.

Sango relaxed, only slightly with the introduction, very much aware that he was staring at her, awfully hard. '_Why does he stare?_' she frowned, looking away and to Shippou. "Are you waiting for Ipo's return?" the children nodded. "Well, she has not returned yet, want to go back to the village with us?" covertly, she glanced back to the demon to see him still staring.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippou inquired, eyes darting around the clearing. Usually, he would have bustled from the forest right about now, waving his sword around and threatening someone.

"He went to fetch the girls." Miroku explained, also noticing the demons gaze and stepped closer to Sango, putting an arm around her waist. Dayo's yellow eyes hardened to a glare, the beast snarling in a rage but when Sango growled, shoving him away, violently, a mocking grin appeared.

"My dear Sango." Miroku took her hand.

"Save it, bousan." yanking her hand away, she turned her attention to Dayo. "Dayo, was it?" he nodded, not sure if his voice would work but knowing one thing. He loved the way she said his name with a glitter in her eyes and a softness to her voice. "I am Sango, the _bousan _is Miroku." another smile lit her face.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, lady Sango." he wasn't sure where the strength to talk came forth but he had noticed, with much pleasure, that she shivered at his voice. And it was not from fear. "Bousan Miroku."

'_How can he so my name so simple yet…sweltering?_' they just stared at one another, Sango feeling suddenly hot in the thin kimono and the sudden urge to rip all her clothes off infront of him? When did it get so hot out here, in the middle of October. '_Very confusing._' never in her nineteen years of existence had she experienced anything like this.

So caught up in their own little world that they didn't even hear Shippou crying in joy as he and Rin ran off. Then everything went quiet once more but still they noticed not. Neither even seen the lastest figure step into view, nor did they hear them call out, until of course, they stood directly beside them. "Something go on that I need to know about?"

Breaking from their staring contest, both jumped back and turned to see a smiling Ipo, Shippou on her shoulder and Rin on her left hip. "Lady Ipo!" his eyes widened in surprise. A black brow cocked from her as she gestured to Sango with her eyes. And just like that, he knew the miko caught him doing… whatever it was he was doing.

"Hello Ipo." Sango blushed, hands clasping infront of her and Dayo couldn't help but admire her pink tinted cheeks.

Ipo noticed this as well, lips pursing in thought then set the children down. "Play with Sango would ya. Need to speak with Dayo alone." nodding happily, they each took Sango's hand and dragged her away, Miroku following closely behind, shooting a look back at Dayo and Ipo. When they group had gone far enough, Ipo turned sharply on Dayo, hands on her hips. "What's going on?"

"N-n-othing." he stuttered, feeling immensely stupid.

"Dayo, don't lie to me." she warned but he didn't respond, making her eyes narrow. What wasn't he saying? '_Think, Ipo. What did Sesshy and Myoga tell ya about demon males behavior?_' everything filed in demons behavior folder in the back of her mind came forth and she scanned it. Slowly, her eyes widened in realization and a grin split her face as she looked up at him. His beast had claimed Sango!

Dayo mentally groaned, wanting nothing more then to go back to the castle. Sometimes, he'd rather deal with Sesshoumaru's bad moods then Ipo's relentless teasing. She could embarrass him so and that was a feat for a demon as serious as him.

"DAYO?!"

"Just promise you will not say anything." he gave her a stern look.

"Are you even going to tell her?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"I…" he trailed off, looking away. Why did he feel so flushed when he spoke about her. It also, vaguely registered that the female was a human but he could care less, never being one to take a prejudice side.

"You better or I will." she warned, hands to her hips again. "I will wait for a while but I know when the beast has decided on something or one, it can get quite aggressive." both thought back to Sesshoumaru, in what he told Ipo and what Dayo experienced.

"Fine…I'll tell her, in my own time." he sighed in defeat.

"Ya mean when you're ravaging her body?" she snorted in a tease and he glared. "I dunno, Dayo, from the way she was looking at you, I don't think she would stop ya." that comment even having the tiger demon grinning. So he wasn't just imaging her reaction, she did have one to him. "I should warn ya, through."

"Why? Is there something wrong with her?" he cast a look in the direction she walked, only jerking back when Ipo chuckled. "What?"

"No, nothing like that Dayo. I was gonna say, Sango and her brother…well, they come from a village of demon slayers." his eyes widened a slight fraction but then turned into a semi grin. That made the miko cock a brow. What was his line of thinking?

'_Well, if she truly is a slayer then her instincts are toned. She would be able to fight, defended herself-__**Defend her young-**_.' both beast and man agreed on the assumption, images flashing of her fighting, sweating, panting. _'Stop it, you are a grown demon, behave like one!_' he chided himself.

Ipo could sense his inner turmoil and smell his arousal and she tried so hard not to laugh. He had it bad for the female slayer, she knew. "C'mon, Dayo…let's talk about how you can woo her."

"Woo her?" he looked down at the miko's face when she locked arms and started pulling him along.

"Actually, first, you gonna haveta get past her brother. He has violent tendencies, ask the monk." she replied dryly.

"I would as well, if I were her brother." just thinking of the human male, touching Sango made his blood boil.

"Calm down. Something you need to learn about Miroku, he is a womanizer. He asks every woman to bear his child, gropes Kagome, Sango and myself BUT!" she added at his growl. Sesshoumaru would have his head if he knew Dayo stood bye and let the male put his grubby hands all over his intended. And doing the same to Sango, well that didn't quite his beast either. "But, Dayo, we are quite capable of handling ourselves, just you wait."

"Why do you let the monk travel with you if he is a womanizer?" he questioned.

"Womanizer or not, his heart is in the right place. He is a good alley and a strong fighter." she paused to look up at him. "How long are you staying?"

"Until you decide to go back to the castle."

"Oh…you'll see what I was talking about." she smiled vaguely and he got the impression she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

* * *

"And…you got this for…?" Dayo asked confused, once more, as Kohaku to look on in the same look. The demon had done as Ipo suggested, got in with the brother, which wasn't as hard as he imagined. Now, it seemed the boy was attached to his hip, asking question after question. Not that he minded.

"Sesshoumaru." Ipo rolled her eyes as she stroke the fur of the white kitten that slept on her chest.(Hahahaha! A kitten! How chibi!) After passing rounds of the kitten the last a cooing Sango, since she did have Kirara, was given back to her owner. She was small, barely fitting into her palm but like Sesshoumaru even Inuyasha, the cat had gold eyes. The whole white fur and gold eyes was what reminded her of Sesshoumaru and the fact, the female was as reserved and stoic as the demon lord and it was barely odd enough to leave her mother.

"Why did you get him a…kitten?" leaning forward, he stared at the cat, only for one eye to open lazily and stare back.

He blinked.

She blinked.

He blinked again.

The kitten blinked once more then yawned widely, lifting a paw to lightly tap his nose. Rearing back, he stared at the cat as Ipo and Sango both chuckled but stopped, or tried to when he shot them both looks. It didn't look like it was going to happen.

"Cause, I wanted to get him something...different." Ipo answered, shifting in her spot. "Do you think he won't like it?"

Dayo cast his eyes to the black haired female then grinned alittle. She really was nervous about this, just like the lord had been with the comb. "I think you could give him a dead rat and he would cherish it." her and Sango scrunched their nose and he just laughed.

"What about you, Lady Sango, do you like lord Sesshoumaru would like it?" he glanced at her and she blushed, looking away, shrugging.

"I don't know your lord that well but if he truly cares for her then he would as you said before." taking a chance, she looked up and locked eyes with him, again. She could feel her face heat up, knowing she was blushing more but he didn't laugh or tease, just stared more.

'_She's so appealing when she blushes._' he admired the red cheeks a bit longer, before they were interrupted with the robes of a certain monk moving into view, blocking the lovely human.

"Sango, my dear, Kohaku wishes to speak to you." he gestured to the boy that practiced with his scythe. Nodding, she stood and wondered over, brother and sister talking in hushed tones. Miroku sighed, taking her now available seat, eyes closed and folded arms into his robe sleeves.

Dayo glared from his spot for his interruption, claws balling and ready to strike out. Ipo put a hand over his, shaking her head and mouthing 'let it go.' nodding stiffly, he rose and disappeared into the forest. Sighing, she turned to Miroku and scowled at his small smile. "What are you grinning at?"

"I don't trust him, Lady Ipo." he stated simply.

"Why? Cause he's a demon?" a brow rose and his violet eyes snapped open.

"Well-"

"Or because he has intentions toward Sango?" she interrupted him, glaring. "Dayo is here for one reason, Miroku, to protect me on Sesshoumaru's order and he will not stray from that path. But he finds alittle happiness on the way, with a female demon slayer then I say let it be."

"But he is demon, she is human. It's not meant to be." he frowned.

"Oh?" she laughed bitterly, arms crossing and waking the small kitten. "Then that applies to myself, don't it and Kagome as well. Inuyasha's a half demon and Sesshoumaru is whole. They are not trust worthy, are they not?"

"Well that's different-"

"It's no different. Leave it be, Miroku." she stood, brushing the dirt from her clothes and began walking away, only to pause as couple steps away, not turning. "Did ya know that demons claim their mates, just by a scent? And they would kill another male for touching them." his eyes widened at her tad bit of information and looked the way the demon had disappeared.

"Okaasan!" Shippou and Rin ran toward the annoyed miko, only to have her mood lifted at their grinning faces. "Look!" launching himself into her arms, careful of the cat, he stuffed a picture in her face and she took a look. It was Sesshoumaru standing in a field, looking imposing as always, Ipo was at his side, in her regular clothes, head thrown back, laughing as Rin was tackling Shippou.

"And you drew this?" Ipo looked over the picture with pride at her 'sons' talent and his chest puffed. "It's so good." she cooed and he beamed a smile.

"Look at mine!" Rin pleaded, tugging on her sleeve and then she gave a gentle whack to Shippou's rear to have him scurrying to her shoulder, taking the kitten with him then set Rin on her hip like she had earlier. Looking it over, a smile cracked her face then laughed wholeheartedly. It was one of the first days they had gotten back to the western castle and Ipo was allowed to walk around. She had talked Sesshoumaru into walking around the grounds, only to tumble down a hill but he caught her in time. The picture was a tumbling Ipo and Sesshoumaru running to catch her, in a dog suit.

"This is great, Rin!" the black haired child beamed now, looking over at Shippou and both giggled. "So, you two enjoying the toys I bought back?"

"Yea!" wiggling free of her grasp and/or jumping from her shoulder, then ran back to their pile of fun.

Chuckling, Ipo turned to Sango and Kohaku who was practicing their fighting. They had loved their gifts as well, and it took him and Ipo to stop Sango from eating all those bars. Then she turned to Miroku, still alittle annoyed with him but thinking he might be getting the idea now. Like she told Dayo, he was a good man, just sometimes a little headstrong. Glancing to her bag, she knew Dayo's gift still rested at the bottom

A light shuffling had her looking down to the kitten and she scratched behind her ear. "Let us go find Dayo, hm?" she only yawned, lying her head back and closed her eyes. Moving to her bag, she pulled the brown-paper wrapped book and followed his scent.

"Stupid monk." she just followed the growls, stench of anger and crushed trees. Coming to a 'demon-made' clearing, she seen said soldier sitting on a rock, grumbling. He looked like put out child and decided to tell him so. He spun to the voice, hand on his sword but then relaxed when seeing her. Walking over, she sat at his side and held the book out. "What is this?"

"Your gift, didn't think I forgot about ya, did I?" wagging a finger at him in mock sorrow, he just chuckled, taking the object then opened the paper. '_Languages of the 21st__ Century._' shun back and he just stared at it a moment. "I thought you might like it. You seemed interested in knowing about other languages so….ta-da!"

"Thank you, Lady Ipo." he muttered softly, running a hand over the book.

"No thanks necessary, it's what friends do." laughing, she jumped to her feet and ruffled his usually calm hair and he growled. "And you need not worry about Miroku anymore, we had a heart to heart."

"What did you say?" he inquired suspiciously.

"Just repeated what Sesshoumaru told me about male demons when dealing with new mating couples." shrugging, she twirled, moving her hands in a weaving motion as he laughed.

"Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside. Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without." and just like that, she started back to the others, still singing and Dayo just stared at her oddly. There was much about Ipo that made her odd, maybe that was why Sesshoumaru liked her? "Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow. Oh, but God I wanna let it go. Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone. Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show. Never wanted it to be so cold, just didn't drink enough to say you love me. I can't hold on to me, wonder what's wrong with me?!"

* * *

Kagome relaxed in the warm waters of her tube, sighing to herself. Inuyasha wasn't happy with her at the moment, the longer they stayed, the longer it took to start the jewel shards search. '_Blah, he can wait for another hour._' sighing again, she let herself slide under, the warm liquid rushing over her face.

Another moment and she pushed back up, soothing hair back then stood. She felt clean enough, for now and wrapped herself in a towel. Another was used for her hair and she drained the shower and stepped out.

"Hey sis, how much longer are you saying?" Souta asked from his doorway.

"I dunno…probably leaving soon, why?" she tilted her head.

"Just wondering…you tend to stay a bit longer when Inuyasha comes." he noted with a shrug then disappeared into his room.

Kagome just stared at him, blinking slowly. '_Do I really?_' walking into her room, she used her foot to close the door then made way to the closet, tugging out a orange sundress and black spandex shorts. Not really paying attention, she hung the dress on the closest door then walked to her dresser, fishing for some underwear. Finding what she looked for, she slid them on under the towel, followed by the shorts. Then she grabbed the edge of the towel and let it fall into a puddle at her feet.

"Err…Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice sounded from behind and she whipped around, arms crossed over her chest, eyes wide. The silver haired hanyou sat on her bed, eyes wide as he just stared.

"Sit!" Kagome squeaked and at the familiar thud, hurriedly pulled the dress over her head. "Inuyasha, what are you doing in my room!"

"I-I-why did you sit me!" he groaned, pushing off the floor to glare at here. "It's not like I saw anything, like I would want to." he blurted, immediately realization his mistake. "Kagome…"

"Then you can wait fro me on the other side!" she growled and began shoving him toward her window then out so that he gripped the seal.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he protested, his reward the window slamming on his fingers. Crying out, he released the wood and fell toward the ground. "Fine!" shaking his fist toward her window, he stomped toward the well and jumped in.

First thing he noticed was the group was close by. Second thing, a new body was with them, a demon, tiger. "Aaaaahhhhh!" the scream had his ears perking and took only a moment for him to starting running in that direction. "I'm said I'm sorry!" that was Miroku!

Coming to the clearing, the hanyou could only stand there, gaping at the scene. "Get back here, monk!" Kohaku trailed the running Miroku, failing his scythe above his head.

"Please Kohaku, let's be reasonable about this!" he tried.

"I am way pass reasonable!" he growled, flinging the weapon forward to have the monk leap out of the way. The scythe struck the ground but with a light yank was headed back to it's master. "I'm gonna gut you!"

"Sango, please call your brother off." he pleaded.

"You made your bed bousan, you must lie in it!" she retorted with a snort and Inuyasha turned to her. She was off to the side, shaking her head at his stupidty. Next to her was a stranger, the tiger demon he smelt before but what was odd was the fact that she placed a hand on his arm, as if calming him. But who the hell was that?! Inuyasha's amber eyes shot to the tiger demon, who looked ready to rip someone's throat out and when he followed his eyes…they were on Miroku? Just what did they miss since leaving?

"Ugh, long story." Ipo popped up beside him, just as Rin and Shippou ran into the clearing, tackling the tiger demon and sent him tumbling to the ground, along with Sango. The demons eyes widened at the children but at their giggles, sought out the one person that probably sent them. He found her, Ipo, with who he suspected was Inuyasha, half brother to his lord. But none of that mattered, she was grinning mockingly at him and his eyes narrowed.

Ok, Inuyasha was certainly missing something.

"Oniisan, where's Kags?" at the mention of her name, he lit up like the fourth of July and Ipo eyed him suspiciously. Now she was certain she was missing something.

* * *

I know this was shorter then my others but I wanted this one to be mostly about Sango and Dayo and I hope it was to par with all the others, lol. You know the deal, peeps!


	21. To Trick a Demon and Slaughter a Clan!

The scene was a peaceful one, a waterfall of crystal clear water that the hid the hideout of the wolf demon tribe, Kouga's tribe. Those that were around puddled in the cave, tending to this and that as Kouga himself nursed his injured arm. Ginta and a wolf demon patrolled outside the waterfall, lifting heads to sniff the air. "Alright, that side was all clear." the wolf demon growled in agreement and they moved on, coming to the other side of waterfall.

Hakkaku sat, his back to the cave, napping away in the bright sun, never aware of the creeping Ginta. It was just to good to turn away a chance like this. The silvery-white and black haired demon took a deep breath. "The enemy comes!"

"Gah! Of Paradise Birds?!" Hakkaku jumped to his feet, waving a spear infront of him frantically. Then loosen his footing, slipped and tumbled into the water.

"What are you talking about? They're dead, fool!" laughed Ginta as he jeered at the grey mohawked demon

Crawling from the river, he glared at his comrade and shook the water from his fur and tail. "Shut up, that was a dirty trick, anyways!"

"Only because you feel asleep!" he defended himself.

"Damn-" Hakkaku trailed off, noticed a group of wolf demons walking towards them. '_They're from the northern caverns._' not waiting, he dashed off to the hidden cave. "Kouga!"

"What are ya yelling about?" the clan leader asked boredly.

"Brethren form the north coming this way." he explained. A black brow cocked as he stood and both headed outside, to see said group waiting. Kouga, still recovering from the last battle leant against a bolder, looking expectantly at them.

"Kouga." they all bowed in their respect.

"Aatu." the opposite clan did the same then he dove right into business. "What brings you out to the west?"

"There's someone in possession of a huge Jewel Fragment." he explained.

"And he's the lord of some castle! This isn't a joke!" another added.

"Let us combine forces and take the jewel, divvy into equal fragments." Aatu suggested.

Kouga just watched him a moment, sliding to the others that stood at his beckon call then back. "Think I'll have to pass."

"What? Why not?!" someone cried.

"Sorry, not interested." he shrugged, his voice calm.

"W-w-why?" a third stuttered.

"I see…well, we won't force you." Aatu nodded, Kouga bowed in respect then turned to go back to his cave.

"Didja see, he was injured." a fourth pointed out and all eyes turned on his arm, the wound inflicted by the bird demons.

Kouga's own clan crowded around him, all jabbering questions. "Are you sure about this?" and "Why are you turning them down?" the wolf demon leader only sighed, shaking his head. "Let them go…it doesn't matter."

"Well I can't!" one stepped back. "I'm going with them."

"Me too." another cheered.

Kouga folds his arms and looked away. "If you want to go, I ain't gonna stop you."

"We're gonna join up with the northern pack now." the first announced.

The second turned to the rest of the pack. "Whoever wants Sacred Jewel fragments, join us!" all the others cheer, shouts of joy as they follow the two out.

Being left alone, Kouga just looked to his arm, the wound and frowned .'_Damn._' images of the battle flashed before his eyes, of the beast biting into his arm. '_I never expected it that the demon bird would steal my Sacred Jewel fragment from my right arm. I'll get the fragment back in time. But before that came that dog!_' then an image of the hanyou came and his massive sword. '_With that huge sword, he killed the demon bird in one swoop. That guy… I won't be satisfied until I kill him with my own hands!_' looking back to his arm, he sighed heavily. "This wound isn't healing as fast as I hoped."

The Inu-tachi stood in the middle of the lush forest, Kagome facing one direction and Ipo the other. The sun barely broke through the foliage to rain down on the group, a barely there breeze. Both flared their auras, searching for any signs of any jewels. "This way!" Kagome pointed. "I'm sure of it, can sense a shard." then they looked to Ipo for confirmation but she was still staring out into the forest. "Ipo?" frowning, Kagome walked over to stand beside her. "What's-"

"Shhhh, do ya feel that?" still, she didn't look away. She could feel the jewel Kagome found but there was also a chunk going in the other direction but something else. An aura, one she had faced before. A gasp from Kagome let her know she felt it and she finally looked at her. "Take Miroku, Kohaku and the pups, go in the direction you pointed out. I'm taking Yashie, Dayo and Sango and going after'im."

"Ipo…is that a good idea?" she sounded as hesitant as she felt.

"Kags, please, just do it. I'll be fine, I got Dayo and Yashie to protect me." she warily smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "After you get the shard, follow this aura back this way, follow mine."

"…Ok…" she was reluctant but knew Ipo was as stubborn as Inuyasha. Sighing, she turned to the group, hands on hips. "Alright, this is what we're doing. "Miroku, Kohaku, Shippou and Rin. We are going this way." she gestured toward where she had pointed. "Inuyasha, Dayo, Sango and Ipo will go this way."

"Why are we splitting up?" Inuyasha inquired, eyeing them suspiciously.

"There's more shards this direction." Ipo told him, turning. "This way, we can get more shards." a brow cocked and he nodded in agreement. "alright…BREAK!" she clapped her hands and everyone just stared at her in confusion. "Ugh, I mean let's go." rolling her eyes, she shot a look to Kagome who was grinning. "Be careful."

"I will, you do the same." looking to Inuyasha, Kagome made a split second decision, walking over and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Come back to me." both blushed and she turned, grabbing Miroku's arm to drag him away.

"Okaasan?" Shippou called in confusion. He always went with her, unless something dangerous was coming.

"Stay with Kagome, both of you, understood?" she looked between Rin and the kit and they nodded, confused. She knelt, taking both in her arms and kissed their foreheads. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Naraku again, seeing as she almost died last time. "Remember, I love you both, k?" they nodded again, Rin holding the white kitten alittle closer to her chest. Ipo stood again and turned to walk away.

"C'mon Shippou, Rin." Kagome held her hands out and they took one, being led out.

"What are we missing?" Sango finally asked when they were alone.

"Naraku." was all she said and everyone present tensed.

"Let's get going then." Inuyasha suggested.

"Kirara, go with Kagome and protect them." the neko meowed in agreement and ran off.

"Guess that means Sango hitching a ride with Dayo." Ipo noted in a loud voice.

"W-w-what?!" large brown eyes like saucers turned to her.

"Well, ya did just send ya ride off…" Inuyasha agreed, catching Ipo's wink. He personally had no problem with Dayo, expect, of course, he worked for his bastard of a brother. He was a strong fighter and didn't treat him like dirt.

"B-b-but…" she looked to Dayo for some help but he only shrugged his answer, looking as if he didn't care but on the inside he was jumping in joy. Ipo moved behind her, giving the slayer a gentle push, right onto his back. She squeaked in surprise, arms locking around his neck when he started moving. Ipo and Inuyasha were quick to follow, both grinning.

* * *

Kagome hummed in the back of her throat at the large bear print she studied then the group of villagers. '_A demon bear that terrorized the village._' then she looked to Miroku to see him speaking with the group. '_That's what the villagers said. At first, it was just a mischievous bear ruining the fields. Suddenly, it grew huge and attacked the village._'

Suddenly, rustling sounds were heard, the villagers looking in fear then scurrying off to their homes. '_Oh yea, real mighty._' she snorted, turning as the bushes were parted. A group mercenaries with swords in hand walked out.

"Bears!" Shippou whimpers.

"Don't worry. They ordinary mercenaries." Miroku noted.

A rather large man waddled forward, his bulging stomach moving with him. "Ordinary?! You're pretty cocky, kid! From the looks of you, you have no money. Well then, you can leave the women."

"Hey you, I'll give you a good piece of advice. If you don't want to get hurt, better run away." Kohaku warns and Kagome tugs at her bow.

"What?! How dare you!" a second man, this one tall, lanky, missing teeth and hair, demanded.

Kohaku opened his mouth to reply, instead looking to Kagome, an unreadable look on his face. It seemed she already noticed, her bow and arrow set ready.

"Get back!" Miroku warned the men as the ground shook. Trees fell like they were paper, being crushed by enormous paws, making a path. Birds flocked away hurriedly, a tree trunk rolled from behind the mercenaries, who dodged. Kohaku lashed out with his scythe, slashing the trunk into two, thus saving the group. But then, a gigantic bear emerged from the forest and growls and upon seeing this, the mercenaries flee hurriedly. The bear trudges towards the group.

"It's in his forehead! The Sacred Jewel fragment!" Kagome called out, letting her arrow fly. Kirara stuck with her paw, Kohaku's scythe shot out again and Miroku sent a scared scroll forward. All four attacked again, causing it to roar in pain and fall over.

"Look!" Miroku gestured to the sky and everyone looked. Naraku's poison insects were coming straight at them. "We need to get the jewel before them!"

"I'm on it!" Kagome notched another arrow, letting it free as her holy power filled the air and killed some insects dead. Monk slayer and neko ran forward, dispatching of the bear quickly then carving into the bears forehead for the jewel. "DUCK!" both hit the ground as she arrow whizzed by their heads, killing the bugs that had grown close.

"Got it!" Kohaku exclaimed, grabbing the jewel and running back. Once he was close enough, it was passed off to Kagome, who purified it and absorbed it into her body.

"T-t-they're leaving!" Miroku gawked at them.

"Let's follow them!" Kagome suggested quickly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Aatu stood outside the Naraku's castle, looking upon the imposing building. It had appeared out of nowhere but they brushed aside the bad feeling. "This is the castle full of Sacred Jewel Fragments. "Kill everyone!"

"Yeah!" all the wolf demons raised their weapons, yelling happily.

One of the wolves looked around apprehensively. "What's this castle? They don't even have guards posted."

A silhouette of a woman appeared behind a screen. "There's someone!" a weapon was throw at her, shouts made and they charged.

The stranger didn't flinch, instead raising a hand, opening a fan. Swinging it at the demons, a strong gust of wind appears and blows them into the air. "What? Only small fry." she walked a few steps to the remaining demons. "Goodbye." her fan raises again, only this time, it was reflected by a rock. Snapping her head up, she sneered at the group that stood there.

"Ya know the saying, if ya live in a glass house, don't go throwing rocks." Ipo's eyes narrowed on the demoness. Growling, the demoness flicked her wrist to send another gust of wind, this time accompanied by blades of the wind. A barrier resurrected around the group, extending to the alive wolf demons, deflecting the attack and sending them into the walls of her masters castle. When the smoke and dust cleared, the group stood there, untouched.

"Gonna have to do better then that!" Inuyasha leapt from behind, just as the barrier was dropped, Tetsusaiga high above his head. Then, just like that, the others fell into an attack, Ipo shooting an arrow, Sango hurtling the large boomerang and Dayo sent his own attack from the long but thin blade of his sword. The alive wolf demons ran from the castle.

* * *

Back at the wolfs den, Hakkaku was patrolling once again with two wolves. He yawned, reaching Ginta, who was lying on a rock, sleeping, again. He sniggered and crept forward as the wolves made some whining noises. He made shushing gestures then tip toed toward Ginta. From behind, the wolves growled. "Hey! Keep quiet!"

Someone appeared from behind some trees and when Hakkaku turned back, gasped. It was one of the wolf demons that left. He struggles and makes groaning sounds and tumbles forward and Hakkaku yelled.

Ginta snaps awake, grabbing his spear. "What's up!"

"Look!" he turned to see the same wolf, gasping and jumped up. "Let's get him inside!" grabbing an arm, both helped the injured brethren into the cave, where other wolves crowded.

"What's the matter? He went with the northern pack?!" one of the demons yelled.

"Yeah…" another agreed in a quiet voice,

Kouga rushed forward, worried as he pushed through. "Hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

The hurt demon looked to Kouga and weakly raised a hand. A single shard! "Hurry to the castle…everyone will die."

* * *

"Damn!" Ipo cursed as she dodged yet another wind attack. '_This bitch has the same attack, every time._' growling softly, she ducked behind a pillar, trying to catch her breath. "You guys ok?!" shouts of 'yea', yes' and 'indeed' reached her ears.

"What's wrong, miko, tried." she taunted.

"Far from it!" stepping from behind the pillar, she shot an arrow, watching with a smirk as it nicked her cheek. She whipped around, the maroon kimono she wore twisting with her. Crackled laughter had everyone ripping around to see a figure standing in the door way, the all to familiar baboon pelt covering his face. From the hall behind him, out stepped a girl that looked no older then Kohaku, holding a plain, mirror. Now that her master was there, the wind demoness laughed as she sent another wave but this was different then the last, all could feel it. Then, to their groups horror and surprise, the dead wolf demons started to rise and attack the group. "This ain't good!" Inuyasha noted, slashing out.

"Zombies!" Sango gasped, whacking a couple from her as Dayo stood back to back with her

"Really?!" Ipo snorted, kicking out and sending one of the wolves toward the wind _bitch_ and knocking her into the wall. Shouldering her brow, she started to run, using the zombie wolves to climb across. Coming to the end, she leapt out, tackling the red eyed demoness, crashing through the rice paper walls.

"Go Kanna, help Kagura." Naraku lifted a hand and the pale, white haired, no expression child walked forward. The sea of dead wolves parted as she made way to the fighting Kagura and Ipo. Lifting the mirror, it started to glow, eerily, a mist swirling forward to surround the miko and stop whatever attack she was about to do. Ipo gasped, eyes widened as a hand went to her chest. It felt like something was being ripped from her body. Stumbling back, she tripped over a fallen body and hit the grown. Her sight started to blur, her breathing becoming harder.

"Ipo!" Sango bellowed, not thinking as she ran across the room, swinging the hiraikoutsu to smack the girl away. The feeling faded but it took the time traveling girl another moment to compose herself. "Are you okay?" she nodded, not sure if her voice would work.

"Aaaahhh!" Kagura launched herself forward, burying her fan like blade into Ipo's shoulder, making her howl in pain. Sango swung her boomerang again, knocking this demoness aside then went to grab Ipo, maybe drag her to safety. She never noticed the pale child coming up behind up it was to late.

"Sango!" Inuyasha swung his sword, striking at the group of zombies that had crowded him. The demon slayer fell to her knees, the same feeling as what Ipo felt taking over. She felt like lying down and closing her eyes, just for a bit.

Dayo looked from where he fought, seeing his intended being attacked. The reaction was automatic, eyes bleeding red, knocking his opponent aside and charging over to them. '_**How dare someone try to hurt our mate!' **_the beast snarled and demon was vaguely aware when he ran the pale child through. Her gasp was the only indication she felt anything, even as she fell to the floor. "Sango." dropping to his knees, he cradled the woman in his arms, looking down at her.

"Dayo…?" blinking a couple of times, she looked up at him with soft eyes then shivered as an arrow passed right above their heads. The tiger demon snapped his head up, seeing Kagome standing there, Miroku and Kohaku fighting off the wolf zombies that attacked. Then he turned to follow her line of sight to see the child on her feet again, regardless of her wound. the mirror had been aimed at him, the mist coming but now, Kagome's arrow stopped the attack, being slowly sucked into the mirror. Then something odd happened, the mirror shook then cracked like a large spider web and shattered to hundreds of pieces. But these events did nothing to stop the arrow as it cotinued, piercing the child's chest. She screamed as the holy power of Kagome purified her body and turned her into dust.

"No!" Naraku hissed in displeasure, raising a hand so that miasma could seep into the room. Kagura, after crying out at losing her sister, disappeared into the purple smoke with her master.

"We gotta get out of here!" Kagome covered her nose, running over to grab Ipo's arm and help her out. After them came everyone else and they turned this way and that, trying to find a way out. It was like a maze, these castle halls And they kept hitting hall after hall. they were never going to get out of here!

"That's it!" Inuyahsa grunted as he stopped to face the wall. pulling out his trusted sword, it trasnformed to his fathers fang and he swung it at the wall. His attack came forth, blasting through the thin walls, until there was a large gapping hole that spred through ten rooms and to the outside. "Let's go!" then right before their eyes, the wholes started to clear up. "Run!"

Dayo snatched up the hurt Ipo and started running and soon, everyone else was following, the holes sealing themsevles afterwards. Barely, they launched themselves through the last one, hit the ground with thuds and grunts. Looking back, the castle slowly fading from view. Letting out a deep breath that none knew they were holding, everyone just let their heads loll back and rest n the grounds.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha threw a hand over his eyes.

"We…were tricked…" Ipo gritted her teeth as she yanked the fan free. Glaring at the offending object, she set it aside, promising that she was going to 'return' it to the wind demoness. Sighing heavily, she let her arm fall back to her side and just when she thought everything was over, she tensed, feeling three shards coming right at them. "We got company!" everyone stood, raising their weapon for a new fight.

But when Kouga burst from the forest, half groaned from seeing him and the others just happ they wouldn't have to fight more. Behind him was the wolf demons that had gotten away. Ipo dropped back to the ground, winching at the pain in her shoulder but she didn't want to deal with him, not right now. "W-what happened? Where' the castle?" he looked around the group.

"It's not there, obviously." Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms.

"Stay out of this, mutt." he growled.

"Enough!" Ipo snarled, making both heads snap to her prone figure. "I'm fuckin' covered in blood, my shoulder hurts like a bitch and we just fought Naraku, again. I'm to fuckin' tried to deal with this shit!" Kagome, Sango, Shippou and Rin all wondered over to lie next to her.

"What has happened to you?" Kouga looked at her then to Inuyasha in disdain. "I leave my woman in your care and you let her get hurt!"

"I'm not your woman!" she grunted.

"Of course you are." he replied, like it was the most obvious thing.

Before she could reply, Dayo growled a warning to the wolf prince and stepped to block his view of the human. "Lady Ipo is already courting someone."

"You?" he snorted.

"No, my lord." he replied tersely.

"W-w-what?!"

* * *

"I swear, this never gets old." Sango sighed happily, eyes closed as she leaned her head back. Both Kagome and Ipo agreed wholeheartedly and silence fell over the group. However, that was not to last long as Kagome and Ipo looked at each other, grinned then to Sango. Slowly, they scooted to the over until they were beside Sango.

"So…Sango." Kagome started, startling the poor girl. She looked between the two miko's a brow cocked. "Ipo tells me, you rode on Dayo's back to the castle." her face flamed and the two women chuckled. "So, how was it?"

"How was what?" she muttered.

"Well, ya were basically straddling his back girlfriend…not that different from straddling his front." Ipo sang and Sango's face grew more red as she sunk into the water, so that only her nose and eyes showed.

"Come on, you can tell us." Kagome pushed.

"I don't know…" she finally said, worrying her lip.

"What'd mean, you don't know?" Ipo questioned with a frown.

"How it felt. I've never done it before…I felt…" she trailed off.

"Tingly?" Ipo suggested and all the slayer did was nod. "What else?"

"I can't stop thinking about him." she then whined.

"Awwwww, our little Sango's in love!" Kagome clasped her hands, Ipo copying her moves and both stood to lean against one another. "It's so sweet!" they chirmed, a background of rose petals and hearts.

"Shut up!" Sango shrieked, jumping forward to tackle both and all three went under. After acouple more minutes, they came up, all grinning. "Well, since we're asking embarrassing questions…what was with that kiss you put on Inuyasha?"

"What kiss?" Kagome frowned.

"The one you laid on him before we split." Ipo snort.

"Oh….look at the time!" she jumped to her feet, trying to shuffle to the shore.

"Oh no you don't!" they pulled her back into the water and she pouted. "Spill."

"I…just wanted to make sure he knew." blushing, she looked to the murky waters, running a finger in a sloppy circle.

"Hmmmm." Ipo chuckled, sitting back and lying her arms on the spring edge. Closing her eyes, she took the same position as Sango earlier. "I think he gets the idea now."

She never noticed when Sango and Kagome shared the same look and closed in on her. "What about you and Sesshoumaru?"

"What about us?" she didn't break her posture.

"You mean you've never rode his back?" Sango cocked a brow and she shook her head.

"How about kissed him?" Kagome inquired, her question answered at the self satisfying smirk. "Was he any good?"

"Oh was he…damn, Kags." Ipo chuckled, lifting her head to look at them. "The second time we met up, when you and Yashie left," she nodded. "He came to see me and we danced under the stares, I sang, we kissed and he gave me the comb."

"Awwww." both cooed then grinned evilly. "Have you two done more then just…kiss?"

Ipo gasped in mock modesty, a hand to her chest. "That is not a question you ask a lady!"

"Ipo!" they whined then all three laughed.

"We ain't had sex…close to it though." thoughts of that night came back to her, her nude in the spring and him under her, thrusting up. She could feel her face heat up and that brought raised brows from her companions. "Just had the strongest urge to go back to is castle." she told them with the straightest face possible. After a moment, they burst into laughter but her keen hears picked up on soft chuckling. '_Chuckling..._?' a puzzled look crossed her face, one that made Kagome and Sango quiet and look at her. Picking up a rock from the spring, she hurtled it toward the spot she heard the chuckle and heard a thump. Then a second?!

"Oooooi." a dazed Miroku fell from the brushes, Inuyasha right ontop of him. All three girls blinked, slowly…

***

"Where did Inuyasha and Miroku go?" Dayo questioned in a baritone voice, looking over at Shippou and Rin as they played close to the fire.

"I dunno, they just got up and walked away." Kohaku shrugged but stopped what he was doing to look up with a thoughtful look. "You don't think...maybe Miroku but Inuyasha?"

"Hentai!" three screeches came and not long after, said hanyou and monk darted into the camp. On their heels was a very pissed Kagome and Ipo and a mildly annoyed Sango. Ipo leapt forward, tackling Inuyasha to the ground and strangling him. He made the gagging sounds and head gestures that reminded her of Bart Simpson.

"I-I-I'm sorry." he gasped.

"We were only checking on your well being!" Miroku duck and rolled from Kagome's grasp.

"On our well being!" both laughed at the word.

Sango moved to sit beside Dayo, watching as the girls she seen as her sisters chased them. Feeling eyes on her, she turned, smiling at the demon. "They had it coming."

"I agree." grinning he moved alittle closer, she blushed but didn't move away. Lifting a hand, he pushed some of her still wet hair behind her ear and she leaned alittle into his touch. A rumble deep in his chest let her know he was pleased with her actions.

"Monk, when I get my hands on ya, I will rip ya balls off and shove'em down ya throat!" Ipo threatened with a growl, even making a gesture to show just how hard she would yank. Every male present did the same thing, gulped with wide eyes and snapped their legs closed.

* * *

Wow, that was harder then I thought! thanks to my beta iagirlwhoknowsherstuff(i think, sorry if i got it wrong!) you were a load of help. well, hope ya enjoyed the chapter


	22. Plans and Sneaky Demons!

Another bright day in feudal Japan as the inu-tachi group littered the small, run down hut they had come upon. Kagome stroked the fire in the pit as she and Sango tended to the making of the meals. Kagome was endless with her teasing of the Dayo type and in relation, Sango teased about Inuyasha. Both were a good shade of red but giggling. Shippou, Rin and the kitten rested near bye, sharing Ipo's sleeping bag. Ipo, however sat in a corner on the other side of the hut, the guys forming a sloppy circle with her. They spoke in hushed tones of what happened and their concerns.

"Can't you just pick up on him?" Inuyasha questioned dumbly.

"We're not _dogs_, Inuyasha." Ipo scoffed, making him draw back. "And we can't just pick up on him. Sometimes he's there, sometimes he's not."

"So then what are we suppose to do?" Miroku asked in a low voice, eyes downcast to his palm. Every time he gets close to the demon Naraku, he escapes.

"What can we do?" Inuyasha grunted, arms crossed over his chest as he sat Indian style. "But sit around and wait for him to show himself."

"Yashie's right." Ipo hummed in agreement, biting her lip. "Anytime we get close to finding him, he just…disappears again." her hands made exploding gestures.

"We need a way to know where he is, at all times." Kohaku mused aloud.

"Like what? A spy?" Ipo snorted and his face lit up at the idea. "No! I was kidding!" hands made 'x' gestures to dismiss the idea.

"That's actually a good idea." Dayo mused himself.

"No it's not!" Ipo grunted. "And who are we suppose to end anyways. He's seen everyone we travel with, expect Shippou, Rin and Kirara and I will NOT send my pups out there." she cut off the suggestion he was about to make, glaring until he backed down. The man/demon was crazy he thought she would do that.

"What we need is a way to track them." Inuyasha snorted.

"Really, Inuyasha…ain't thought of that?" Ipo looked over a him, an even look in place and he glared back. Sticking her tongue out, she grinned alittle as did he. But then, the wheels in Ipo's head strarted to turn and her playful looks slowly faded to a thoughtful one, drawing in on herself. Eyes darted side to side, like she was reading a book. '_A way to track them…her._' then she grinned. '_That's perfect!_' laughing evilly, she jumped to her feet, arms bent at odd intervals, shoulders shaking. Everyone present just looked at her oddly, scooting back a space or two. They could almost see the hellish fires burning behind her.

"Er…Ipo?" Dayo tugged on her grey sweets.

Her manic laughter was cut off. "Wha?" looking at them confused, they just stared up at her with uneasy looks on their faces. Staring a moment longer, she shrugged then plopped back on the floor. "I got it, it's so perfect I could smack myself!"

"What is?" head cocking, Kagome looked to the guys to see if they had any clue, only getting shoulder shrugs from all four.

"How we track her, them!" she looked betweem Kagome, to the guys, to Kagome then beamed at Inuyasha and hugged him, hard. "You are a genius under all that gruff and attitude, I knew it!" becoming giddy, she darted from the hut, whooting and howling.

"I swear, I hate it when she does that." Kagome whispered in annoyance then followed her. "Ipo, what are you talking about?" she vaguely noted the others followed.

The black haired half Hawaiian teen to pace, grumbling to herself and throwing ideas out to shoot them down. "Ipo?"

"No, that won't work..."

"Ipo?" she tried again.

"No...not that either...they be able to tell."

"Ipo!"

Finally, she came to a screeching halt and turned to the group. "We need a witch."

"For what?!" Kagome almost shouted, instead clinched her fist.

She just stared at everyone, unblinking until it settled in. she forgot to mention WHY she was so excited. '_Man, I'm such an idiot sometimes._' mentally groaning, she shifted all her weight to one leg. "We were talking about what happened two weeks ago and not being able to track down Naraku. Yashie made a comment about us finding a way to track them."

"And you found a way?" Dayo, the ever observant demon questioned. Ipo grinned and lifted her hand out, holding Kagura's fan and flicking it open. "A fan…?"

"Not just any fan-"

"Kagura's fan." Kagome noted.

"Exactly." Ipo grinned, nodding at her.

"But why do you need a witch?" Sango questioned.

"Cause if we use our own powers to put atracking spell on it, they would tell right away it was tampered with." Kagome answered for her.

"Exactly!" Ipo laughed, clapping her hands together.

"That's brilliant." Dayo muttered.

"Of course it is." Ipo scoffed, slugging him in the shoulder.

"So then…where do we find a witch?" Kohaku questioned and Ipo's happiness died, immediately. Silence met the group as they unseen hurtle was thrown into their path. It wasn't like they would Craig List a witch in the 1500's.

"I know." Dayo stated and everyone turned to look at him.

* * *

Night had fallen, most had gone to sleep due to the late hour but it did nothing to stop the large purple demon stomp into a local barn holding two horses. Under the weight, the barn collapsed, the crash heard from miles around. The closest villager stopped the tilling of the land to look in it's direction. Another walked from his home, all either could see was a large cloud of dust.

"What was that?" the first man questioned.

"Something's going on in the barn." the other commented.

"Let's go and check!" both run the short distance to see one of the dead horses, it's body picked of any meat and missing chunks of bones. Alittle feather ahead they could see a silhouette of the demon devouring the two horse and as it looked on at the two villagers, it's eyes gleam a bloody red.

"A demon!" the second man gasped, taking a involuntary step back.

"It's eaten the horses!" the first shouted in disgust. Turning, both try to run back but the demon slashed out, splitting them in two.

It was then, Kagura appeared at the scene, looking at the bodies of the human in her own disgust. '_Damn…what's this demon…some brainless glutton?!_'

The demon laughed cruelly, looking to the wind demoness. "Sister, did you just call me a brainless glutton?"

Kagura gasped silently then composed herself quickly. '_So, he can read my thoughts?_' then she went to ignoring him as her thoughts went back to that night, like it had been lately. The night her sister perished because of _them_ and she didn't even have her fan. And it wasn't easy to obtain one of those.

Naraku had beat her harshly for her incompetence. It was a night that made her dislike for her master change to a burning, passionate hate.

* * *

"Here." bowls of the delicious ramen were handed out, Dayo still looking oddly at it. It was so odd that humans could package food and it not go bad. Lifting a pair of chopsticks, noodles came with it and when the sticks opened, splattered back in his face. '_Hm, smells of chicken…_'

"I was as wary as you the first couple times." Sango chirped as she sat beside him and he looked up, smiling. "But it is actually good." gesturing ahead of them, he turned to see Ipo and Inuyasha in a eating contest. Noodles hung from their mouths, the white kitten catching what fell as the two human-ish beings elbowed each other, snorting through their noses for air. And this was his lords intended?

Finally, they finished and Ipo sprang to her feet. "Ha! I win!" laughing, she did a chance in her spot, still chewing and ended up choking on a noodle. Inuyasha being the closest, put a hand to her back, making her lurch forward and spit the noodle. She watched in slow motion and horror as it flew the length of the hut to smack Dayo in the face. '_Oh…my…god._' everyone's mouth dropped but Ipo mouth formed a small 'o'.

Silence as the tiger demon lifted a claw to whip the offending food from his face. Sango's lip twitched in good humor as she used her 'napkin' to whip it from his face. '_Well, one good thing came from this._' he deadpanned then looked back to human and hanyou. "That…was disgusting, Ipo."

"I'msorry!" came her rushed reply as she plopped in her seat. Inuyasha snickered from beside and she scowled, elbowing him harshly and sent him to the floor. "Not sorry for that!"

"Ipo." growling, he pushed himself up to tower over her.

"Inuyasha." she replied in the same voice, standing as well but he still towered over her. They glared at one another for a long moment until their acts of harshness were dropped. Heads turned to the door, startled looks and soon Dayo joined.

"What's the matter?" Miroku looked at the trio, puzzled.

"I smell a dead man." Inuyasha stated, the other two nodding in agreement.

"Huh? Dead man?" Sango stood and also made way to the door, lifting the flap. Outside, a man struggled to keep himself upright, straggling toward the hut. Inuyasha and Ipo stepped outside to watch a moment more, he smelled of something reminded them of Naraku.

"A demon came!" he cried, falling to his knees infront of them. "All the villagers, dead…! Devoured!"

"A demon?" Kagome walked out, kneeling by the man. Something was wrong, beside the obvious and Ipo pulled her back to stand behind hanyou and miko. The villager lashed out at the spot she had been, a blade in his hands. But meeting only dirt, something shot from his body and he collapsed into a charred corpse. It was the same movement that they had seen with Kagura in the castle when she controlled the wolf demons.

"H-he was dead all along!" Kagome grimaced.

"He was probably being controlled by Kagura." Kohaku concluded as he and Sango joined the others.

"We have to go to the village." Ipo announced.

"It's a trap." Miroku informed them.

"A lure to meet the three demons." Dayo added.

"Sending a dead man here means they know our whereabouts." Sango announced and looked about them, into the shadows for anything that might be watching.

"Which means it's useless to try and escape." Ipo sighed.

"Sooner or later, they are gonna attack!" Inuyasha agreed with her.

* * *

Back at the village, the purple demon ran his foot through the chicken coop, laughing manically. The village was in shambles, huts destroyed, dead folk lying around like it was nothing. Most animals were in the same predicament, a few escaping into the forest as the beast of a demon crushed another home.

"It's just one or two kids, just let them go!" Kagura shouted from a tree branch she stood leisurely on, arms crossed.

"I told Naraku I'd annihilate the entire village." he swung a gigantic purple arm into the house of the village head. "So I'll kill every human! And every horse, dog and fowl!"

She scoffed, pulling a leaf from her hair and sent it to the sky. It grew to twice her size and she climbed on, sitting comfortably. "I'm not interested in keeping you company. Do as you please." then floated off.

Crackling, he looked a house one the last to still be standing. He could hear the children under there, one of which was a female, sobbing in fear. How he loved the fear of humans, it thrilled him. "Don't cry, Yuki. If we hide under the hay, it won't find us!" the boy whispered and the demon snorted, moving toward the house. Bringing back his claws, he punched the roof off. He thrust a hand in, pulling the haystack away to reveal the crying children.

"So you thought that hiding in the hay would protect you?" he grinned, as much as he could chuckled darkly. "You cried to your ma and pa to save you, huh? I ate them up a while ago. I'm not lying. Look inside my belly!" his mouth opened wide, a hand reaching toward them.

Suddenly, Inuyasha appeared from the side, fending off the demon with Tetsusaiga, only to have it dodge the attack. "Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer!" again, he dodged the attack and Inuyasha shouted over his shoulder for the kids to run.

Seeing the momentary distraction, the demon swiped, only to be met with air. The silver haired hanyou landed behind and the purple demon turned so they could face off, the same time Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kohaku ran into the clearing.

"W-what?!" Miroku stuttered, looking at it with wide eyes. "It's massive!"

"So you've drawn the Tetsusaiga. You thought I was big in body and small in power, huh?" the purple demon laughed. A look of shocked crossed Inuyasha's face, he could read his mind. '_W-what?!_' again, the demon laughed. "Yes, Inuyasha. I am able to read my opponent's mind. My sisters, Kagura and Kanna, were simply the opening acts…until I, Goshinki, made my debut!"

Inuyasha scoffed, swinging the blade back around. "Keh! You're nothing but a blabbermouth!" he leapt into the air. "You're nothing!" Goshinki dodged yet again, leaping into the air and crushing Inuyasha with his fist.

"Didn't I tell you? I can read minds. Have you reached your limit, yet?" he taunted.

"Damn you! I've had just about enough! Take this!" again he launched himself forward only to have Goshinki knock him aside, easily.

He appeared behind the hanyou, slamming his palm into his body, sending the red clad male flying.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. Miroku removed the beads from around his hand, ready to suck him into oblivion. "No!" she gestured to the side and he looked. Naraku's insects! The poisonous insects appeared and hover in front of the group.

"Monk, thought you could suck me up into that Wind Tunnel?" Goshinki grunted. "Too bad I know all of your weaknesses." even as he talked, the air around the Inu-tachi became electrified, sparks of light yellow color, insistently killing the insects. Startled, Goshinki spun to see the last two of their group. "Ah, the miko that can kill like a demon and her baby sitter."

Ipo cocked a brow the grinned, nodding to Kagome. Said raven haired teen nodded back then lifted both hands, a pink mist seeping free and swirling around the group to encase them in a barrier. Goshinki looked at her, snarling and went to attack the silly miko. Hitting the barrier, pink embers flew in all directions, Kagome's hair blowing back with the force but she kept steady. Again and again, the Naraku incarnation attacked the barrier and again and again, it withstood him.

Ipo ran for the group, grabbing Kohaku by the scuff of his neck and setting him on her back. The demon turned to them, swinging his fist into the ground she had been a moment before. He spun around again to meet the blade of Dayo, curving a chunk from his neck out. Howling in pain, he swung toward the tiger demon, angering Sango. Grabbing the large bone, she hurtled it forward to knock him back then caught it on the way back.

"Ready to slay a real demon?!" Ipo called, a determined look settled on the youngest demon slayers as he nodded.

"Hahahaha! What the boy and a lowly miko do?!" he laughed at their pitiful attempt but noticed the change to late. She had charged her powers, straight through the boy and to his scythe. He didn't even know miko's could do such a thing.

Swinging the blade above him, Kohaku was propelled from her back, slicing the beast and being caught by Dayo. Goshinki cried out in pain, the small bit of skin turning ashen and from behind, Inuyasha came at him again. And as any other '_surprise_' attack, he turned, catching the hanyou in his mouth. Growling, he bit down, his teeth punching through his fragile body and his grip on Tetsusaiga loosening and slipping to the ground.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she started forward, notching her bow and sent arrows flying. They hit their mark and out of pain and anger, he flung Inuyasha aside. '_Inuyasha…Inuyasha…_'

"Stupid human! He is already…" a hand reached out to grip her but stops short, a shocked look on his face. Something was wrong with the hanyou. "What's this?! Inuyasha's mind…!" he turned to see Inuyasha leaping through the air. Raising his claws, he dissembled Goshinki's right arm straight off.

His eyes are blood red, jagged purple stripes across his cheeks, similar to those of Sesshoumaru's. he landed, turning to everyone, looking fierce. He was the one to chuckle darkly, cracking his knuckles. "What's the matter, Goshinki? I thought you could read my mind!"

The rest of the Inu-tachi gapped at him, more shocked then Goshinki. What the hell just happened?! "I-Inuyasha?!" Miroku called.

'_What's happened to Inuyasha…his face?_' Kagome took a step forward.

"I don't understand… Inuyasha, why have you transformed?" Goshinki demanded, clutching the offending limb.

Inuyasha scoffed, arms crossing as a evil grin crossed his face. "Keh! Who knows?! Before you worry about me, say your prayers, Goshinki."

He just stared, still in slight shock. '_What's going on?! Inuyasha's mind is completely different from just a minute ago. There's no sadness, no fear, no confusion…not even anger. He's delighted at the thought of killing me!_' shaking the thoughts free, he took a running start toward the hanyou. "You half-demon! I'll rip you apart with my fangs!"

"The demon blood that flows through my body…"

"Silence!"

Inuyasha's fist clinch. "…isn't like yours!"

"This half-demon…" the Iron-Reaver Soul Stealer was done on Goshinki once more.

"It's in a class much higher than you!" Goshinki body was slashed into pieces and Inuyasha landed, just as the purple demons head dropped to the ground.

Kagome watched from the distance, more concerned then scared. "Inuyasha… Inuyasha, what happened to you?!"

He looked to his blood soaked hands. 'I feel the blood rushing through my body. What is this?! This feeling…? I…haven't had enough killing!'

"Inuyasha…" she took another step forward.

"Don't get near me! I don't know what I'll do next!" a hand threw up to try and stop her advances.

"What's happened to you, Inuyasha?!" Sango cried.

"The evil side of Inuyasha is growing stronger." Miroku stated.

"Yes…he's just like a full-blooded demon!" Dayo noted, deciding to file this later.

Kagome continued to walk toward him, her voice gentle. "Inuyasha…the enemy is gone."

"Don't get near me!" he cried.

"Kagome!" Ipo grabbed her arm but was shrugged off, stopping when she was infront of him. Inuyasha growled, stepping back defensively.

"Watch out!" Kohaku called.

Sadness shun in her eyes, hating what she was about to do. "Inuyasha, sit!" he crashed flat-faced in the ground.

Groaning, he looked up at her, his face back to normal. "W-what're you doing?!"

'_He's back to normal._' Dayo mused. Kagome dropped to her knees, hugging him closely.

* * *

The battle with Goshinki was over, the Inu-tachi had cleared out long ago and to someplace safe for Inuyasha's wounds to heal. Jaken jogged up to the head of the purple demon, staring at it with wide eyes. "Just as Lord Sesshoumaru said, there's a dead demon!" he looked about, alittle frightened at what could have caused that much damage. "My goodness, who could have…"

"It was Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru announced, walking up to him, sniffing the air again. He could also smell other humans, Dayo, Ipo and her pups. The beast whined, rattling the cage as it wanted to go find the woman.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…"

'_Silence._' he commanded, eyes narrowing. "Although…I don't think he got away unscathed either." he picked up Goshinki's head. '_I can smell it on this demon…the scent of Tetsusaiga. Just as I thought._' turning, he begun to walk away, still carrying the head.

"Are you taking that?" Jaken inquired in a small voice.

'I knew immediately what happened here by the smell in the wind, but one thing – what was it? The smell of Inuyasha's blood changed. That's right – it was not the smell of a half-demon. It was the same smell as my blood and our father's.' Sesshoumaru pondered on the meeting as he disappeared into the forest, Jaken scurrying after him.

* * *

Kagome, Ipo and Sango kneeled by the river, sun beating down on them. In their hands were dirty clothes, Kagome with, hers, Inuyasha's and unfortunately Miroku's, Sango with hers, Dayo's and Kohaku's, as Ipo had hers, Shippou's, and Rin's. the children played in the water not to far from Ipo's view, along with Kirara.

'_What the hell do they do to get this…this dirty?!_' she silently seethed as she scrubbed at a particularly stubborn dirt stain on Shippou's pants. Huffing, she tossed the heavy cloth in the water, having the cool liquid splash back in her face.

Sango chuckled from beside her, handing the stressed girl a bar of an off white soap. "It's what I use to wash mine and Kohaku's clothes. Special blend, gets blood out very good."

"Bet it does wonders for Dayo's clothes to." Kagome snickered, earning herself a splash of water.

"Hey you two, keep it clean." Ipo warned then in a quick move, slapped their backs and had them falling face first into the river. "Hahahaha!" jumping from her spot, she ran away and toward the guys. Grunting, both Kagome and Sango were quiet to follow her, shouting words of promised hurt in her future. "Never catch me alive!"

When the trio burst from the bushes, it had the four guys at camp snapping their hands up, at the ready to fight. Ipo jumped over Kohaku like he was a hurtle, using a hand on Miroku's head to shoot over him. "Get back here!" Sango growled, the first to come to the sight, front of her clothes soaked through and through.

"Never!" she hissed, using Dayo and Inuyasha as shields.

"Don't hide, they can't protect you." Kagome crackled her knuckles, making Ipo cock a brow. A trait she copped off Inuyasha no doubt, so she smacked him in the back of the head.

"What was that for!" he jumped to his feet.

"You got her doing the knuckle cracking thing!" she argued, barely jumping side as Sango tried to grab her. "Suckers!" sticking her tongue out, she darted fro the river again and the miko and slayer followed.

"Sometimes…I don't understand women." Kohaku muttered.

"They never get easier with age, either." Miroku informed him, the other two make murmurs of agreement.

"We heard that!" Ipo screamed and a rock flung forth, crashing into the side of Inuyasha's head, bouncing off to ding Dayo, then Miroku and lastly Kohaku. Dazed, all four twitched and fell over. "Hahahaha!" the laughter of all three girls slowly disappeared.

Falling back into place, after checking on the children, the three started on clothes again. It was mostly silent, expect for the laughter from Rin and Shippou and humming from Ipo. Taking a pile of clothes, she pushed off the ground and walked to the clothes line they make shifted and began hanging.

The skies darkened unrepentantly, making everyone look up as a bolt of lightning flashed and struck the ground. The smoke from the explosion cleared reveal Totosai's three-eyed bull. It moos.

"Hey, that's the bull that belongs to Totosai." Kagome noted.

"But only his bull?" Sango frowned.

From the bulls back, Myoga jumped out, latching onto Ipo's nose, staring up at her face. "Lady Ipo!" sucking her blood, he grew alittle bigger. The black haired girl closed her eyes in annoyance, slapping Myoga. The flea demon, flattened, drifted to her palm. "Lady Ipo…how rude you are."

"Whatcha want Myoga? Last time I seen you, you were running." she cut straight to the point.

"Yea, you ran away and to Totosai, apparently." Kagome added with a sigh.

"Never mind that, where is Master Inuyasha?" he looked around, only to frown when he didn't see the demon he looked for.

"He's back at camp, why?" Kagome eyed him suspiciously.

Myoga's voice dropped low and he leaned toward Ipo. "I came when I noticed that the scent of Master Inuyasha's blood had changed." that caught their attention. "You know that Tetsusaiga is an heirloom left to Master Inuyasha by his father." they nodded solemnly. "Besides protecting Master Inuyasha from his enemies…it also serves to keep the demon side of him sealed."

"Seal the demon side of him?" Kagome muttered.

"If the Tetsusaiga is ever broken or if even lost, and Master Inuyasha fights a loosing battle, the strong desire to live will awaken the demon's blood which flows through him. Once awakened, even if the Tetsusaiga is repaired, that part of him will be harder to control. He had tasted the pleasure of slaying an enemy."

Images of Inuyasha flashed across Kagome's mind, of a regular, half-demon and a full bloodied Inuyasha. '_Does that mean Inuyasha's heart is becoming a demon's?_' Kagome mused, a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

Inuyasha sat away from the others later that night, staring at his hands. The scent of barbequing fish flashes under his nose but he made no move to go. '_I thought Goshinki was going to kill me. But as I soon as I lost Tetsusaiga, when I said to myself I didn't want to die…my body started to get hot._' images of himself turning full demons flashed by and killing Goshinki. '_And before I realized it, I had killed Goshinki. At that time, I felt something I never felt before…something strange._'

Blinking slowly, he continued to stare at his outstretched hand. "I only felt pleasure at tearing apart Goshinki."

"Inuyasha…" looking up, he seen Kagome kneeing front of him, holding out fish. "Here, it's ready."

"Yea…thanks." he took it dumbly.

"Are…you ok?" her head tilted cutely and he just stared at her. Smiling alittle, she lifted a hand to caress his cheek and his eyes fluttered close. '_You transform and forget about me next time?'_

* * *

like the craiglist addy?lol. hope y'al like the chapter...GIVE ME FEEDBACK! I NEED IT! PLEASE!


	23. A Deadly Opponent!

It was late in the evening in the swamp that housed a simple hut, sitting on the edge of said swamp. Sesshoumaru and Jaken make their way through the sludge. A demon sat inside, a string of skulls around his neck and drinking. It was without warning on this day that the western lord entered the home, his ever faithful servant close on his heel. The unknown demon stagger to his feet to face his 'guest' and jabbed a finger toward them. "Who are you?"

"You are Kaijinbo?" Sesshoumaru stated in a bored tone. "Because you created too many deviant swords you are banished by your master, Totosai."

Kaijinbo chuckled lowly, his form completely relaxing. "Totosai, huh? Haven't heard that name in quite a while…" he paused to think. "But it still makes my blood boil."

The head of Goshinki was thrown to the ground, rolling until it reached his feet. "Well, Kaijinbo? Would you like to forge a sword out of that demon's fangs?"

He squatted to examine the head then scoffed, looking up to the demon lord. "Don't joke! No way can I make a sword out of something that's dead!"

Sesshoumaru didn't spare a word or look as he unsheathe Tenseiga, the demon swordsmith backing away, as did Jaken. '_Is Lord Sesshoumaru going to use Tenseiga, the sword of healing?_' Jaken silently wondered as his master slashed downward, the screen turned a shade darker. Two demons were seen devouring Goshinki's heads and with another slash from the demon, the netherworld demons are killed. A blue light started to form around Goshinki's head and his eyes glow red.

Kaijinbo smiled, reaching a hand to touch the head. "Wow, this is totally different from earlier!" picking up the head, he opened the mouth, examining the fangs sitting inside in awe. "Amazing. These fangs will make a most powerful sword!"

* * *

Inuyasha was not a happy demon, by all means. Ipo wanted HIM to go to the WEST where his half-brother, SESSHOUMARU ruled. Oh no, that wasn't going to happen. He was not trying to look for a fight, not tonight of all nights. There was a new moon. Although, he did wonder if he would stop these insane attempts on his life not that he was courting Ipo. '_Doubt it._'

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started, only to be silenced as he lifted a hand.

"No." he said stubbornly, crossing his arms and turning his head ahead. Hair swayed with the movement, Ipo scowling as the others just stared at him oddly. He was not, repeat NOT going to the western lands. Especially to look for some…witch.

"I'm not asking you, Yashie." Ipo growled, arms crossing in the manner he did often. "I'm going, whether you do or not."

"I'm with Ipo on this one." Sango sighed from her spot between Dayo and Kohaku.

"I think she's right to and we should split." Kagome announced, all eyes going to her. "This way, half can keep a ear out for whatever Naraku's doing and the other go do…the witch thing." she was careful to keep their intentions as low key as she could.

"That's good thinking, imooto." Ipo nodded at her solution and Kagome beamed. "Sango and Dayo will accompany me to the west. Inuyasha, Kohaku and Miroku with stay with Kags and continue the search. Everyone's happy." everyone nodded in agreement but Inuyasha, who 'keh'ed' and crossed his arms.

"But we should leave in the morning." Dayo told them and both girls nodded in agreement.

"There's a new moon tonight." Kagome noted from the blue, frowning. Inuyasha tensed in his sitting position, back rigid. Both Ipo and Kagome looked to him then covertly to the others, worriedly.

"And…?" Sango furrowed her brows. Slowly, the sky darkened and right before their eyes, Inuyasha turned human. "Woo…he looks…human…" even Dayo was surprised by the change. He had heard of this happening to any demon less then full blood but never witnessed.

"You didn't know, Sango?" Miroku questioned. "I only heard about it, and it's the first time I'm seeing it." he moved to squat behind the irate human. "Half-demons like Inuyasha have one night when they lose their demon powers and become mere mortals." pulling open his mouth with his fingers then wiggled them. "See, he doesn't have fangs, either. Interesting, huh?"

Inuyasha breaks from the monk's hold, swatting at his arm and pushed himself up. "Miroku, you're having fun with this, aren't you?"

"I don't understand…?" Kohaku cocked his head in confusion.

"This is the only night I can be killed. A worthless human." Inuyasha scoffed and received a smack into the back of his head. "What?!" he glared down at Ipo who was glaring back. He should have known that was coming, she was human-ish, after all. "Say Miroku." turning back to the monk, he scratched his chin in thought. "So how did you know about it?" Shippou peeped from a rock, grinning.

"Shippo, you!" he grabbed the kitsune's head, smacking it to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Ipo screeched and he released the kit, immediately. "Shippou, come'ere." he crawled into his mothers arms. "Honey, this secret isn't something you can go around telling people. I'm disappointed in you." she frowned.

"I'm sorry momma." he whispered with tears in his eyes. He hated to disappoint his okaasan.

"I want you to apologize." giving him a pointed look, the kit turned to Inuyasha, little paw digging into the ground. Inuyasha was snickering until he heard a growl from Ipo and stopped. "And you will accept it."

"Keh." Inuyasha looked away.

"I'm sorry I told Miroku, Inuyasha. I won't tell anyone else." Shippou sniffed.

"Whatever squirt, just don't let it happen again." he replied and the fox demon nodded happily, rushing back into Ipo's arms.

"And the warning goes for anyone else here." Ipo turned her eyes on the others, the usual warm eyes a cold brown. "If word gets out about him, _we_," she stressed the word, gesturing to herself and Kagome. "will find out who leaked it and I will skin them alive, understood?" they all nodded, swallowing as Inuyasha had to smile to himself. She was so protective sometimes. For the rest of the group, what was so scary was the fact that they could picture her doing that and if provoked enough, Kagome helping.

"Damn…how come more and more people know about my secret?" Inuyasha grunted, looking to the sky.

"That's ok, Inuyasha." Kagome moved to sit beside him, hold two sodas. "It means you have more people concerned about you." she smiled as he looked intently at her.

'_Still when I turn mortal, I can't stand this feeling of unease. When I become a full-fledged demon, it'll be good riddance to these feelings._' Inuyasha pondered his feelings, not sure if he still wanted to become a full demon now. If Kagome liked him like so, then why couldn't he? '_If I become a full-fledged demon, Kagome and the others will be…_'

"Here." she held a can out, shaking it softly in his face, smiling again. "Don't stray too far from us tonight."

"Keh! Be quiet! Even I have times when I want to think by myself." he noticed the girl staring at him, like he had done earlier. "W-what?!"

"Do you still want to become a full-fledged demon? I…I was scared that time…" she trailed off, biting her lip.

"What're you saying!? If I hadn't transformed that time, you'd all have been killed by that Goshinki!" he argued.

"She don't mean that!" Ipo rolled her eyes. Being connected to Kagome like she was, she knew the fear the other felt. "She's scared you'll forget about her if you become full."

"Are you crazy? No matter what happens, I'm still me! I wouldn't forget about you guys." he scoffed.

"It's just…your heart felt so…out of my reach." Kagome stated quietly.

* * *

Jaken entered the hut of Kaijinbo, looking about him as he did. Something was ominous, he just knew it. "Kaijinbo! It's been three days!" his strut was slowed. "Have you forged a sword from the demon's fangs?" from the shadows, a sword appeared, slicing the imp demon into two pieces. He falls onto the ground, dead and Kaijinbo stepped from the screen, grinning manically. The sword was glowing in red, as well as the demons eyes.

"It's done! A magnificent demon sword!" laughing again, he disappeared from the room only for Sesshoumaru to enter the room not far after. He looked to the corpse of his faithful retainer with a bored look. '_This must be Kaijinbo's doing._' unsheathes Tenseiga, he slayed the netherworld demons and Jaken awoke.

"I was slain by Kaijinbo!" he looked to his body that was still in two. "I knew it!"

"Let's go, Jaken." Sesshoumaru turned away from him, sheathing his sword of healing. "Hurry and put your body back."

"Lord Sesshomaru! Did you perhaps use Tenseiga to bring me back to life?" bulging yellow eyes watched his master.

"Who else besides me is capable of such a thing?" he scoffed.

Jaken's eyes became more big and shiny. "No one, Lord Sesshoumaru!" weeping tears of gratitude, he hugged his lower body piece.

"Did Kaijinbo finish the sword?" the demon lord inquired.

"Y-yes, he did. Kaijinbo claimed that he had forged the demon sword. But his eyes looked so strange." he paused in thought, shuddering. "Like… Like he was possessed by the sword."

"Hmm, I see."

* * *

"Inuyasha, why don't you go to sleep?" Miroku suggested, looking over the fire to the black haired male.

"I never sleep when I take on the human form." he told him absentmindly.

"Are you to scared to sleep?" Sango questioned.

"W-what?! Oh, I'm so scared! So what?!" he mocked.

"Good to be honest." Ipo murmured, receiving a dark look from black haired male.

"I have a lot of enemies. If I'm attacked when I'm like this, I don't have a chance." he pointed out.

"Well, it's a good lesson for you." Dayo stated and all eyes turned to him, confused by his comment. Opening his mouth, he was ready to explain until he felt something, a very strong aura. It seemed by the tense bodies, the others did as well.

"What…is that?" Kohaku muttered, just as Kirara awoke, looking round the group. The sky started to glow an eerie purple-pink color. Whatever was coming was quick. The sounds of trees hitting the forest echoed and in a matter of seconds, they could see a man, no demon with a string of skulls, slashing through the trees. When his path was clear, he zoomed toward the group. A barrier was thrown up by Kagome, making the demon come to a skidding halt before hitting it.

"Which one of you is Inuyasha?!" he called, eyeing the group.

"Who are you?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I am Kaijinbo. A master swordsmith." the blade swung around then back.

"Swordsmith?" he asked quietly.

"This sword which I forged named Tokijin, is crying for a taste of the blood of Inuyasha." he laughed.

'_This swordsmith, why is he after me?_' the would be hanyou frowned as the blade jumped up, pointing at him.

"Hmm…so you are Inuyasha? This sword has told me so." he looked him over, frowning at the site. "D-damn. Why I thought you were some demon. But you're just a mortal."

"Inuyasha, can you think of any reason why he begrudges you?" Miroku asked as he eyed bulging eyed demon but Inuyasha only shook his head. "Heard that?"

"As I told you, this sword wants to kill you." once again, he laughed manically. "This Tokijin was forged from the fangs of the demon whom you just slayen but only three days ago."

"Three days ago…that was Goshinki!" Kagome looked to him, eyes wide. "The sword is Goshinki's fang!"

"So it's a sword filled with the hate of Goshinki." Sango reasoned.

"Sounds about right." Ipo muttered.

"Keh! I'm tired of listening to your jabbering! Just come and attack, Kaijinbo!" he ran toward the demon swordsmith to have Miroku's staff and Dayo's sword blocking his path.

"Stay back Inuyasha." Sango told him, a fierce look upon her face. "There's no way you can win, not with the way you are now." Kagome and Kohaku held him back. Regardless of knowing they were right, he heated to stay point, he felt so useless. But he also knew Tetsusaiga wouldn't transform, not in his human state. He had to wait for dawn.

"Hiraikotsu!" the large boomerang was sent flying, passing by him.

"Where are you aiming?" he taunted. Hiraikotsu turned to come back, flying at Kaijinbo from behind. Tokijin pulsed and he waved the demon sword from behind, slicing the weapon in two. The pieces fall to the ground, Sango and Kohaku gasp. "Useless!" he laughed.

Miroku ran forward, reaching into his clothes to put out a charm. "You have left me with no choice, it is a formidable sword." the charm fluttered through the air, landing on the demons forehead. "Heaven's punishment!" then he hit Kaijinbo on the head with his staff.

Kaijinbo fell backward, a large crack that split his head in two. He looked unconscious so Miroku turned to walk back to the group. Cheers of 'he did it' sounded and he smiled. "I thought the Wind Tunnel was Miroku's only legitimate weapon, but he has spiritual powers." Kagome gaped in awe but it was short lived, as Tokijin pulsed.

"Watch out, Miroku!" Inuyasha called.

Said monk turned, eyes widened as Tokijin rose and dragged Kaijinbo's body with it so that he stood. "Tokijin…you are amazing! The ultimate sword!" he laughed, running and slashing at Miroku. Ipo darted forward at the same time, throwing up a barrier to protect the monk as the swordsmith hit it and thrown back.

'_The enemy is not Kaijinbo…it's the sword!_' Inuyasha noted then looked to Ipo and Miroku. "The sword, it's the sword!" he called, both nodding. Kaijinbo came at them again and this time, Dayo met him as Ipo dropped the barrier. The two swords clashed, clanking of metal echoing. The two exchange blows for a couple minutes, until Kaijinbo was able to push him back, throwing the tiger demon into a tree.

"Dayo!" Sango scurried over to the hurt demon.

"Ha, who's next?!" Kaijinbo sneered at the others.

"That'll be us." both miko's stepped forward, exchanging a glance and nodding. They knew it might come to this and their usual power was not strong enough, not with a sword as powerful as Tokijin. They tapped into the shards, eyes glowing brightly and lifted both hands as they also glowed. Kaijinbo actually took a step back but Tokijin pulsed and he grinned then leapt toward them.

Ipo and Kagome took off toward him as well, one flicking the blades out from her arm straps and the other shrugging her bow down. He reached the dup before an arrow could be strung, so instead Kagome twirled the bow about her, jabbing the end into his stomach, stealing his breath away and then kneed him in the chest. Ipo then attacked, coming up from behind and slicing an arm off. Crying out, he stumbled forward as his eyes grew more red, almost glowing. Letting lose a battle cry, he held himself at an odd angle but she moved quicker, jumping into air and spinning. Her foot connected to his chest, sending Kaijinbo flying back into the tree line.

"Go okaasan! Go obasan!" Shippou and Rin cheered from their hiding spots.

That to was short lived as the possessed demon rushed back into the battlefield and toward the friends. '_Wait for it, got an idea._' Ipo spoke to Kagome mentally and she nodded, both just standing there, clasping hands. '_Start thinking of a rope, k._'

"What are y'al doing, move!" Inuyasha screamed.

When he was close enough, they drew apart, a rough image of a pinkish-white rope between their hands. The group realized, with some awe, it was their holy power and watched as Kaijinbo ran right into it, slicing him into halves, much like he had with Jaken. Pushing off of the ground, both flipped to be on opposite sides, making sure to loop the rope around the his wrist. When landing, they yanked on it hard, serving the hand from arm. Another cry, this of pain as he fell to the ground and died insistently.

Tokijin flew off to land a distance away from the group, the sliced off hand of still gripping the handle. Then, before their very eyes, it disintegrated, a pink-purple aura emitting from the sword. But all of that was ignored for now as the group stared at the two teens in awe. "Wow…" was muttered from behind.

"Yea…we're H. O. T…hot, hot, hot, HOT!" Ipo licked her finger and touched Kagome's shoulder, making a sizzling sound. Any humor she felt disappeared as the sword let out a pulse. Both turned, eyeing it carefully as it pulsed again. Was it calling to another?

"What's going on? The evil aura around the sword hasn't dissipated." Miroku noted.

Both girls walk toward the sword, only to stop short, gasping and backing away quickly. Everyone looked surprised at their reactions. "The aura is too strong. We can't even get near that thing." Ipo fanned herself.

"Whoever commissioned Kaijinbo to make such a sword?" Kagome wondered outloud.

"We'll have to construct a barrier around the sword or we won't be able to contain the aura." Miroku announced.

"We should do it quick, it will gain the attention of any demon lurking around." Ipo told them hastily.

Shippou, deciding it was safe came from his hiding spot, white kitten on his head and Rin in tow. They wondered to the others, moving to stand between the two mikos. "Miroku, can't you put a scared spell on it?"

"The aura is too strong." he frowned, looking to the sword again and spoke in a much quieter voice. "I don't know if my spells will be able to seal it completely."

"Why don't you build a tower to contain it?" Dayo suggested, limping to the group with the help of Sango, who blushed under the stares of her 'sisters'.

"In order to create a tower to surround it, we'll need to hire men and that takes money." he explained.

"Money. You always make money with your fake fortune-telling." Inuyasha snorted.

Miroku put a hand to his chest. "Fake? How rude!"

"Isn't a monk's job to help people?" Ipo questioned, raising a brow.

"It is, but…I need money to have fun with ladies and…so I don't know whether we'll make enough." he told them.

Ipo scowled, smacking him in the back of the head. "There are children present, monk. Watch your language." she warned, eyes narrowing.

"What're you blabbering about?! You're just wasting time!" Inuyasha snorted, unsheathes Tetsusaiga. "I'll use the Tetsusaiga to blast it to bits!"

"Might help if you're a demon again." she snorted, gesturing to his still human body. He glowered at her and she mouthed 'what', innocently.

Slowly, dawn was starting to break and almost everyone watched in stunned silence as Inuyasha's nails grew back into claws and his hair faded from black to silver. "Better?" he still glowed and Ipo mocked happiness, nodding happily. Making a face, he turned to face Tokijin, raising his sword. It transformed to the large state and he ran forward, swinging Tetsusaiga. A sudden barrier appeared around Tokijin and threw him backwards to land with a thud. He quickly recovered and jumped back to his feet. "What?! Can't this be broken?!"

"Such evil aura." Sango muttered, shuddering and Dayo hugged her closer. A action that didn't go unnoticed by little brother.

"Almost like it's alive." Shippou whispered.

"Seriously, who would order such a sword?" Kagome frowned.

"Think we oughtta leave before that person shows up." Ipo suggested.

"You're saying to run away?!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Anyone who is able to draw out a sword of such evil will have enormous power." Dayo told him.

Inuyasha turned around, making a 'Humph' sound of indignation then folded him arms and sat down. "I'll wait here!"

Dayo just shot the hanyou a dead panned look, ready to drag him off by his ears if need be. "Don't worry. Just means he likes ya when he's an ass." Ipo muttered lowly, grinning when he shot her a look.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned. "It'll be dangerous to wait around here."

"Yes! It's wiser to get away for now." Sango added.

"No! I'm not moving from this spot!" he replied like a spoiled child.

Miroku leaned over, whispering to Kagome. "Knowing Inuyasha's personality, he'll never budge. Let us just watch him for a while." she nodded in agreement with his plan.

"Wait one day until Inuyasha calms down a bit. Tomorrow morning, if he still insists on staying put, use your command on him to make him sit, then I'll knock him unconscious with my staff. Then we'll all carry him away." he commented.

"Isn't that a bit too drastic?" Kagome looked at him.

"Eh…it can't be helped." Ipo joined the conversation.

"Hmm…yes…I understand." Kagome nodded.

"Then, tomorrow morning." Miroku told them, both nodding in agreement.

* * *

"That Kaijinbo, where'd he go with that sword?" Jaken continued his rant from the hut.

"Jaken, quiet." the imp froze in place, not evening looking back at his lord. Sesshoumaru jumped forward, flexing his claws and slashed two trucks from them. From the thick branch and leaves, Kagura leapt free, landing before the demon lord and his retainer. '_A woman…this smell… Just like the one that attacked Ipo._' the reminder of the demon made his beast growl and if this…woman smelled like him, she was no good.

Kagura let her red eyes roam the lord over, silently approving. "Hmm…so you're Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother? Pretty slim. I'm Kagura the Wind Sorceress. Just another incarnation of Naraku."

"Incarnation?" he questioned.

"Yes, and like the fangs you gave to Kaijinbo to make the sword, that demon to was from Naraku, Goshinki." she waved a hand to dismiss the thought of the purple demon.

"So what? Did you come just to tell me that?" his voice was one of calm and carelessness but inside, the beast was thrashing. '_**Smell of demon…must rip neck out!**_'

"Don't you smell it?" she chuckled huskily, opening a replacement, normal fan, covering her smirk. "The sword which reeks with the aura from Goshinki…" then a sudden wind rushed by, a feather lifting from her black locks and jumps on it. "Tokijin is so close." she and the feather started to fly away as her voice called back over the air. "That sword belongs to you!"

Jaken finally gains movement back and runs toward his master, staring after the demoness. "What's with that woman? So arrogant."

"Tokijin…" Sesshoumaru whispered, looking to the direction of the aura. It was also in the direction of Ipo. Did she have to do with why the aura of the sword was so sudden?

* * *

Night passed into morning, which passed into the evening and still, Inuyasha wouldn't move. He sat, stubbornly so, infront of Tokijin, Indian style and arms crossed. His right eye twitched, a vein twitching in his forehead throbbed as he grew annoyed. "Shut up! Stop mumbling the same thing over and over!"

The rest of the group pop their heads up to stare at him in surprise. They thought they had gotten far enough where he couldn't hear them. "Take a chill pill, oni!" Ipo snorted, one hand running through Shippou's hair, the other through Rin's.

"I will not take a…chill pill…!" he grumbled back then looked befuddled for a moment. "What's a chill pill?"

"It means shut the hell up and sit there, looking all cute." he glared, she stuck her tongue out and he went back to gazing at the sword.

"What do you think, Kagome? I think we should tell Inuyasha the truth." Miroku questioned in a quiet voice.

'_The truth?'_ Kagome scoffed, crossing her arms. "And tell'im what? That the Tetsusaiga also serves to keep his demon side sealed?"

"Yes. He doesn't know it, so he carelessly casts the sword away." he pointed out.

"No." Myoga, Dayo, Ipo and Kagome stated, looking at each other with wary grins then back.

"Why not?" Kohaku frowned, rubbing the kitten into a world of blissful dreams.

"You know as well as we do what'll happen if Yashie finds out." Ipo gave them a pointed look.

"He'd rely on his transformed claws and fangs to fight, instead of the sword." Myoga finished.

Miroku let out a sigh, putting a hand to his chin. "Hmmm, this is it. We will not tell him?"

"Not unless we have to." Kagome shrugged, stilling a look back to the silver haired hanyou. Biting her lip, she stood to wonder over and sit at his side. Scooting closer so they sat hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder and knee to knee. Leaning alittle, she rested her head on his shoulder and he let a arm lazily drape behind her.

"This is such a Kodak moment." Ipo muttered, cursing that she left it back home.

"Kodak…moment?" Dayo blinked slowly, head tilting.

"Just slang for this is a picture moment." she explained with a wave of her hand.

Thunder rumbled unexpectedly, bringing the eyes of the group to the skies, just as dark clouds gathered. 'Please don't be another demon looking for a fight.' all thought, not realizing just how true that was. Inuyasha stood, as did the others, him putting his hand on Tetsusaiga. Only Dayo and Ipo knew who was coming and the lather of the two grew excited, almost bouncing in place.

Sesshoumaru appeared through the clouds, standing on his two headed demon horse with Jaken at his feet. One of the heads spewed a bolt of lighting onto Tokijin as he leapt to the grounds. But Ipo didn't even wait for him to touch the ground before she was all over him. "Sesshy!" he caught the overly happy girl with his arm, her legs around his waist. Grabbing his face, she kissed him, not like the little pecks they exchanged here and there, not even like the kiss they shared in her spring. This was more passionate, more intesne, like every feeling, need, urge, all wrapped into one. One that could have stolen the stoic demons breath away, had he been human.

* * *

so...that was chapter 23...? oh and HAPPY MOTHERS DAY out there! read and review, please!


	24. Where Truth's Lie!

"W-what?!" Inuyasha's mouth dropped open as he watched his imooto and Sesshoumaru. Yes he knew they were courting but did she have to basically glomp him, right infront of everyone. "Ipo!" his response was a wave of her hand, as she was trying to dismiss him. '_Did she just...dismiss me?!_' right eye twitched.

Sesshoumaru's fluff moved to wrap about her waist and under her rear, lifting her like an arm to that she was eye level. Pulling away, she looked at him shyly then grinned alittle, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm really happy to see you." she was as happy as a clam in water! '_Wow, that was a stupid metaphor._'

"As am I..." a growl from the recess of his mind made him sigh silently. "We are." cocking a brow, Ipo then smirked as her head tilted in an overly cute manner. as if she needed proof, a purr rumbled from his chest, almost melting her. She absolutely loved it when he purred and he knew it.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha-_rudely-_demanded, hand on Tetsusaiga again. Ipo glanced back at him, eyes narrowing. Why did people always have to go raining on her parade, really now?

"That's my line, little brother. I came after this sword." when the sword of death was unsheathed, his arm, unconsciously, tightened on Ipo's waist. He knew the hanyou was brash, jumping right into things and he wouldn't risk her life. "I guess the demon you killed was so bitter, it wanted revenge against you even after it became a sword."

Inuyasha just stared at him, to the sword then back. "He knows that Tokijin was made from the demon's fangs." Sango whispered.

"Which means…" Miroku trailed off.

"I am the one who commissioned Kaijinbo to make the sword." Sesshoumaru confirmed their thoughts and the group gasped.

"But, you can't touch the Tokijin. Even you will be possessed by it's evil aura!" Kagome cried as he neared it, Ipo still in his arms.

The inu demon scoffed as he gripped Tokijin's handle and drawing it from the ground effortlessly. He was Sesshoumaru, strongest and most feared demon alive. "Just who do you think I am?" the pink-purple aura slowly dissipated.

"The evil aura…" Miroku's eyes widened.

"I-it's dissipating!" Inuyasha finished, just as shocked.

"The evil aura was overtaken by Sesshoumaru!" Myoga frowned in fear then turned tail and ran.

"Humph…the sword chooses its master." Sesshoumaru looked to the sword, as if inspecting something then turned all attention back to his brother. "Draw your sword, Inuyasha. I want to verify something."

"You want to verify something about me?" said hanyou looked at him suspiciously.

As he stepped forward, Kagome grabbed his sleeve, trying to tug him back. "No Inuyasha!" but he only shrugged her off. "Do you think you can win?"

"Hah! He's not one to wait if I tell him to." he laughed humorlessly.

"Exactly." his fluff slipped from Ipo's warm body. "So come at me, Inuyasha. If you don't, I will attack."

"Sesshy, please don't do this…" Ipo pleaded in a whisper, gripping his sleeve but he only shrugged her off. Her eyes closed momentarily, biting her lip. Did he not understand what this would entail? She would be forced to chose a side and, unfortunately, it wouldn't be his. "Please." ignoring her, he started in a sprint toward the group, not seeing the hard look that settled on her face but something shifted. His beast could feel it.

Inuyasha ran toward him as well, Tetsusaiga transforming but Sesshoumaru struck first, with Tokijin be he was able to block, barely. Tokijin pulsated and threw him backwards, making him tumble to the ground. "It's all he can do to resist the blow!" Kagome gasped.

Shippou jumped on Kagome's shoulder watching with wide eyes. "He's losing to the power of the sword!"

"This is bad!" Kohaku's hands tightened on his scythe.

"There's no way that Inuyasha can win like that." Miroku mumbled.

"Well…he doesn't know how to use the Tetsusaiga. And this sword, the Tokijin, which is dangerous in anyone's hands, was commissioned by Sesshomaru." Dayo pointed out.

"D-damn!" struggling, Inuyasha gets up passively and turned to face the other.

'_As I thought, I only smell the blood of a half-demon. However, that time…Inuyasha's blood definitely changed. Just what did that mean? I'll see with my own eyes._' Sesshoumaru pondered then charged him again. '_**No, go to mate! Something wrong!**_' the beast panicked but Sesshoumaru was able to shove him to the back burner. He would worry about Ipo later.

For a while, the two were engaged in a battle, until Sesshoumaru pushed Tokijin forward, which caused Tetsusaiga to be flung out of Inuyasha's hands. It spun in the air as it's owner was thrown off and fell. Tetsusaiga landed, transforming back to its rusty state.

"The Tetsusaiga has been-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Sango called in fear, knowing what would most likely come next.

"No! It's like David and Goliath!" Shippou gaped.

"D-damn…!" Inuyasha struggled to stand again as Sesshoumaru pointed Tokijin at him. Yellow-white light surged from the blade and shot forth like lighting, right toward Inuyasha. He wasn't quick enough to dodge unscathed.

"Inuyasha!" the light from the attack grew brighter as it neared the hanyou, no one seeing the two miko's move. Startling the group furthermore, pink started to seep through, little by little until all that there was was a blinding pink. Even Sesshoumaru had to cover his eyes, until the light finally faded, leaving Kagome and Ipo standing before Inuyasha protectively. And before them was a barrier, shimmering with the power each contributed.

"Inuyasha, grab your sword." Kagome told him in a firm, no-nonsense voice. Only nodding as his response, he grabbed Tetsusaiga and made way back to the group. Kagome was the first to turn her back on the demon lord, walking over to check Inuyasha over.

Ipo stood there for a moment, pain, sadness and anger tainting her aura. Why did he have to chose this path? Then, she too turned away, without so much as a word and walked to Kagome. Only when she stepped a couple inches pass Dayo did she stop again. "Tell the dog, he made his bed, he can lie in it." removing the top she had and the hair piece from her pocket, she dropped both at his feet. "I hope you and Sango have better luck." then she walked away, pass the others and off to the east.

"Ipo…where are you going?!" Kohaku called.

* * *

"Home."'_**GO FIND MATE! NOW!**_' the beast howled, viciously snapping and whipping at any mental restraints the demon lord try to send in. Seeing his mate, the one person he would die to protect, walk away because of his counterpart's thick actions. It was unacceptable and he would have his way.

'_Silence, I am in control, here._' Sesshoumaru scoffed, bracing his elbows on the desk in his study and resting his chin in his hands. It was an unusual sight for the demon but his head was pounding because of the mental abuse. He was almost regretting his actions that day. He couldn't have know that Ipo would have reacted that way. Right?

'_**SILENCE!?!**_' the beast lashed out angrily. It seemed his anger grew more with every breath the other drew. '_**You ignorant pup!**_' it concerned him that sometimes it felt like the beast would break free. '_**You ruin chance of HAPPINESS because of foolish grudge!**_'

The only outer sign of this battle of wills was the slight narrowing of his eyes when the knock came to his study door. "Enter." came out as a growl. Hesitantly, the door opened and Jaken stuck his head into the room, looking about for obvious damage. Ever since getting back from his encounter with the Inu-tachi, he had been in a destructive mood. "Was there something you sought me out for?" he snapped, making the green imp jump.

"S-s-sorry to bother you milord!" he squeaked, scurrying into the room. "I came to inform you that the council has returned, demanding answer to their proposal." he explained.

"Tell the-" Jaken gasped stumbling back as his lords eyes bleed red, lips curling. "_**Tell council offer is declined. I not take daughter to my bed! I have mate!**_" the beast snarled, slamming a hand on desk. Eyes flashed from red to white and back of forth as control was fought over. Jaken only squeaked in surprise when his aura whipped out, throwing the imp demon into the hall.

* * *

Outskirts of Edo was where the small camp had been set up for three, Kohaku, Sango and Dayo. The villagers were still unsettled around the tiger demon so he made to steer clear of them and the slayer siblings offered to camp with him. The snippets from the small dinner had long been cleared out and laid out to let the local wildlife have a snack.

Sango had gone for a dip in the spring but when she got back, Kohaku told her that Dayo left, promising to be back soon. There was something he needed to take care of. But as of that moment, Sango was alone, as the younger sibling had gone to look for fire wood, an hour ago.

She chewed her bottom lip anxiously as she looked around the small clearing from her perch on a large boulder. He had to be coming back, right? All of his things were still there. Sighing softly, she leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees as the days events ran through her head. Ipo and Kagome had gone back home, no telling when they would be coming back. Shippou and Rin were staying at Edo with Inuyasha and Miroku while Kohaku and herself were going back to their village to fix her boomerang. Dayo had asked them to accompany them.

'_Dayo…?_' Why was he even still there, really? Sesshoumaru went back in the west in a rush. Ipo had gone home in a fit. What was left for him? The demon was so confusing, so much so that she sometimes wanted to pull her hair out. Other times, it was so…put together she felt like she was flying high. Most of the time it had to do with when he held her or barely brushed against her arms. There were so many unexplained feelings of attraction and a need to be around him. Did he even fell anything toward her, maybe a little? What would she have done if he didn't like her, not like how she liked him.

Her mother had to be rolling in her grave. Sango, the village chiefs daughter had fallen for a demon. '_But…he's not like other demons…would father understand? Would Kohaku?_' she thought the latter would, he almost worshipped the western guard as it was but her father…he was up in the air. One moment he liked someone, the next he wasn't good enough. She knew he would flip when he found the demon to be with them.

Another sigh and her eyes closed for a moment. "When did life get so confusing?"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of going crazy." came the whisper that startled the demon slayer. Years of training snapped into action and she grabbed the offenders arm to flip over her and to the ground. Pushing off the rock, she landed, kneeling by the head, blade to the throat. "Guess I should have seen that coming."

"Dayo?!?" gasping, she dropped the blade then leaned forward so that she hovered over him, on her hands and knees. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry." hair fell over her shoulder, brushing against his neck and face as she frowned..

He wondered if she even knew the position she was on, all fours. It was the sexual universal submitting position for demons everywhere and she looked mighty tasty with her rear in the air like so. A growl of approval rumbled in chest, making her frown more, mouth opening to question it. But before she could utter a world, he gripped her hips, pulling her around so that she was straddling him, eyes wide in surprise and a slimmer of lust. Then his clawed hand tangled into her dark locks, pulling her head down so that their lips met in a heated moment.

* * *

Two days, that was all Ipo had done in days, lie in her bed at Kagome's, staring at the ceiling, barely sleeping at all. Her dreams were plagued with nightmares of Sesshoumaru turning his back on her, like she had done, laughing cruelly and telling her that she was pathetic and was as dumb as his brother for ever believing he could mate with a human.

So, instead of sleeping, like Kagome was doing at two in the morning, she was at the desk, book light on and scribbling in her journal. It always helped when she was upset before. '_I just don't understand. Why did he lead me to believe he actually wanted this courting shit?! Maybe Yashie was right, he is a heartless bastard!_' tears dropped to the page and she fiercely whipped them away, sniffing. '_I HATE HIM!_' dropping her head to the table, a sob left her throat, shoulders shaking. Why was life so cruel? Ripping away from her what happiness she could find…

Startling her, a set of arms wrapped around her shoulders, hugging her from behind. Ipo knew it was Kagome, could smell her. Her hands raised to settle over hers then turned to face her. "Why?" her voice was so quiet.

"Cause he's an idiot that doesn't even know what he had." she answered just as quiet then lead the older girl to the bed, both sitting. "He'll realize he did something really stupid and come back, begging for forgiveness." she shot Kagome a disbelief look. "Ok, beg as much as Sesshoumaru can." they both grinned warily.

"But…I can't be with someone that's gonna try to kill my family. Just because of a stupid sword." she scoffed.

"Give'im a choice." she stated simply and Ipo looked at her quickly. "If all this jazz of the beast and whatnot is real, he'll agree."

"Ya know, sometimes you're a genius." Ipo grinned.

"Sometimes?" Kagome looked affronted and her best friend laughed, smacking her in the face with a pillow. "This means war!" and thus started the pillow fight.

* * *

Kagome woke near noon the next day, which thankfully happened to be a Saturday. First thing she noticed, Ipo was not in sight. '_She did fall asleep in here, right?_' the messily fold-rolled blankets by her closest was a yes and she stood with a frown. Her eyes searched the room for a note of some kind but there was nothing.

Slowly, walking from her room, she also noted that there were no sounds, whatsoever in the house. Where was everyone? Making way down the hall, she peeked her head in Souta's room, no kid brother and sister. Then she peered into her mother and gramps room. Still, nothing. Her frowned deepened as she climb the stairs and peeked around the corner in the kitchen. Nope.

"Hello?!" huffing in annoyance, she stomped into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of orange juice. So, she was alone? Plopping at the table, her head tilted side to side, looking around the room then grinned. 'Purrrrfect."

* * *

Ipo happily climbed the stairs, bags swinging in her arms as her hips swayed. "She's got class and style, street knowledge by the pound. Baby never act wild, very low key on the profile. Catchin' villains is a no, let me tell you how it goes. Curve's the words, spins the verbs, lovers it curves so freak what you heard." she paused on the steps to do a little shoulder rolling dance then clicked off.

"Rollin' with the phatness, you don't even know what the half is, you gotta pay to play. Just for shorty, bang-bang, to look your way. I like the way you work it, trumped tight, all day, every day. You're blowing my mind, maybe in time, baby, I can get you in my ride." the house came into view, looking as welcoming as it usually did.

Reaching to her hip, she hit the next button on her I-pod and it changed to an EnVogue song. "What's it gonna be cuz i can't pretend. Don't you wanna be more than friends. Hold me tight and don't let go, don't let go. Have the right to loose control, don't let go." skirting across the yard, she twirled, like she was a child again. "I often tell myself that we could be more than just friends. I know you think that if we move to soon, it would all end. I live in misery when you're not around and I won't be satisfied 'till we're taking those vows." twirling once more and doing a _James Brown_ move, she pushed the door open.

Blaring music, from what she could only suspect was the family room, greeted her and her brows furrowed. "What the hell?" then a beat came, one that had her freezing in her spot, one that she recognized. '_Oh no…_' she couldn't stop the smirk as she, unhooked her I-pod and stealthily moved forward to poke her head into the living area.

Staring at the sight, her mouth dropped open wide, eyes wide as saucers as she watched Kagome. Then slowly, a grin broke out across her face. The unaware miko stood in the living room, between the couch and coffee table, wearing a old off white collar shirt that use to belong to her dad. On her feet were tube socks and in her left hand was a brush. "Just take those old records off the shelf, I'll sit and listen to'em by myself. Today's music ain't got the same soul."

She danced around the room, just like that movie they had seen along time ago with that American actor, Tom Cruise. Thrusting hip side to side, singing into the brush and acting completely, non-Kagome. Times like this the odd girl wished she had a camcorder. "I like that old time rock n roll. Don't try to take me to a disco. You'll never even get me out on the floor. In ten minutes I'll be late for the door, I like that old time rock n roll."

Not able to help herself anymore, Ipo leapt forward, playing the air guitar. "Still like that old time rock n roll. That kind of music just soothes the soul, I reminisce about the days of old. With that old time rock n roll!" Kagome whipped around, staring in horror at the older girl. It was the only thing she could really do when being caught. But honestly, what was worst to find her as is, Ipo or her family.

"Wont go to hear them play a tango. Id rather hear some blues or funky old soul." watching the newly changed miko dance around the room then hop onto the table to dance, she decided it was her family. "There's only sure way to get me to go, start playing old time rock n roll." she to jumped on so that they could jump off, legs bent behind them.

"Call me a relic, call me what you will! Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill. Today music ain't got the same soul. I like that old time rock n roll!" both laughed happily, one dropping to the floor and the other on the couch, kicking their legs.

Finally, the song died off and both sat up, looking shyly to the other then burst into a fit of giggles. After another couple minutes, they were able to calm, mostly, with patches of giggles here and there. Sometimes, the best of friends acted lie the village morons…and it was fun to do it with another. It was then that Kagome noticed Ipo's new look. Before her sat not the depressed, lonely girl with limp black hair but someone totally new. The hair that had once been almost as long as her own was gone, in it's place was ear length, choppy cut hair with bleached bangs that was combed into a mini mohawk. She wore a white skirt that hugged her thighs but flared at the knees and a soft pink tank with a blue jean jacket. "What did ya do?!" she blurted.

"Well, hello to you to, Kags." smiling brightly, she chuckled, crawling to the couch and pulle dher self up, kicking her legs up. "I did some thinking, after ya feel asleep." she began non-chantly, picking at her nails. "If he wants me back, he's gonna haveta do all the work."

"Really?" Kagome grinned, sitting back and braced her feet on the edge of the dark wood table.

"Yup." she looked up, grinning. "But I will ask he stop attacking Inuyasha." nodding as if deciding something, she let lose a yawn and leaned her head against Kagome's shoulder. "Oh yea, momma, gramps and Souta went to your aunts place." the younger miko grimaced. "Yea, I know."

"So, when do ya wanna go back?" Kagome leaned her head against the new hairdo of Ipo.

"Make'em wait another day." she shrugged.

* * *

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Sesshoumaru, demon lord and greatest demon alive, was in Edo. '_Unbelievable._' he snorted but he could almost see the smug look on the beast face at getting his way. There was no way that he was allowing this _ingrate _to ruin his chances with his mate. He thought the month after first meeting Ipo was bad. It had nothing compared to the three days since she left.

Simply put, _he_ made his waking hours hell.

"Milord…?" Jaken gazed up at his icon, yellow eyes bugling. What were they doing here? In the half breeds home village? And the thought of what happen to make his lord so angered still treaded on his mind. Strangely enough, since deciding he was coming out here, Sesshoumaru's bad moods had diminished almost completely.

Not replying, the great dog demon just leant against a tree and waited. He knew the half-breed-_**brother**_- _half-brother_, would sniff him out and come a swinging. And true to his thoughts, the stench that was Inuyasha assaulted his nose and a flash of red came. Before long, the hanyou was standing before his brother, both staring the other down.

"Whatcha want?" broke the silence and Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on his speech mannerisms, scoffing mentally. "She's not here, ain't come back yet." he eyed his elder with calculating gold eyes.

"I am…not here for her….yet." he replied with force, his left eye almost twitching.

"Then why are ya here?" his form tensed, hand inching toward Tetsusaiga.

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha." this time he scoffed outloud. "I have no intention of reclaiming that sword anymore." the statement seemed to surprise the hanyou and with good reasoning.

"T-t-then why are you here?" he stuttered out.

"Because…I wish to call a…" he trailed off, swallowing the sour lump in his throat. The urge to run away, screaming and arms flailing, hit him with the prospect of this confession. '_**Don't mess this up, pup.**_' the beast warned. "A truce."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open in shock, staring at him, almost like seeing another person. Maybe he was, maybe this was Naraku in disguise. "What?"

"Such an adequate reply from such an sufficient person." Sesshoumaru snorted, lips turned upward at his own little joke. Inuyasha's look of surprise quickly switched to one of anger and the elder inu just sighed. "My mate seemed to have taken a liking to you, no account for good taste. In order to keep her happy, We are willing to call a truce and stop going after Tetsusaiga, for Ipo's happiness." again, shock registered on Inuyasha's face, not knowing that he wasn't really left with an option. The beast wouldn't have it any other way. '_**Right.**_' he chuckled, feeling immensely happy. Half of the job was done, now to show Ipo he meant it.

"Fine." Inuyasha crossed his arms, eyeing him suspiciously. "For my imooto, I guess we can push aside our differences." turning, he headed back toward the village. "We're having dinner, if ya hungry." shock registered on both brothers face, though neither saw it. He wasn't sure what pushed him to say that but it was there, in the open.

* * *

Heaven. This as what heaven felt like, it had to. Dayo's lips on Sango's, his tongue running over her bottom lip, nipping it. Heaven! She never knew someone could make her feel so electrifying. Was this what the village women spoke about? But this was just a kiss.

At some point doing this little excursion, he had turned them over so that he was leaning over her, one hand on her waist, the other buried in her flowing locks. Her own arms had wound up, under his arms and rested on his back, gripping the dark haori. Then slowly, he lifted his head so that he could gaze at the beautiful woman in his arms. Her face was flushed, lips swollen and lids barely open. An appealing look for the tiger demon.

Shifting all weight to his hip, a lone leg moved to part her own, sliding up slowly. Sango's eyes flew open, lips parting again as she took a sharp breath. His knee made connect with her core then slid it down so that she was pressed against his thigh. Another gasp and her she froze, not to sure what she was doing. This was all new to her!

"Just relax, Sango." he purred, nipping her ear lobe as one of his hands fingered designs on her collar bone. "I shall not take you in the forest…yet." a shiver of pleasure struck done her spine at the future promise. "I just want to touch you." the same hand slid down her side then around to wrap her covered breast. '_**Clothes off!**_' the beast whined and though Dayo would have liked nothing more then to rip them off, reframed. He didn't think the _trained_ demon slayer would take to it so easily. That thought of her struggling also excited him.

A deep moan vibrated from her chest, one that excited the beast more to which he put more pressure into the rubbing. Her back arched, as if moving on it's own accord, exposing her neck fully to him. Dipping down, he made a trail of butterfly kisses, hands gripping the edges of her kimono to open it alittle.

"What is going on?!" both snapped their heads up, startled to see a shocked Kohaku standing in the clearing, wood in a pile at his feet and gawking at them.

'_Oh shit.'_

* * *

dum-dum-dum! What will happen next! muah ha ha ha ha...how will Sango and Dayo explain this. And will Ipo and Sesshy ever get back together....stay tuned for the next espoide of Inuyasha! Sacred Jewel and Company!


	25. Make a Stand!

Oh my god, guys! I'm so sorry about taking so long on updating. Please forgive me! Had some family emergencies but i'm back now and ready to continue! i know this isn't as long as they usualy are but i hope you still like...and thanks for all my faithful readers. LOVE YA!

* * *

'Oh shit!'

Both jumped back from their inappropriate position, staring up at Kohaku with wide eyes. He didn't say anything else, just a blank, emotionless face shown to them. Shock. Then, just as quick as it came, the blank expression changed to one of anger, brown eyes narrowing on the demon. This wasn't going to end well, seemed all his anger was directed to the demon. "What were you doing to my ane!" he growled between thin lips.

"This isn't what it looks like." Dayo started in calm voice.

"Funny, because it looks like you are trying to take advantage of my ane." the ever faithful scythe was unhooked from his hip. a finger rubbed the handle, as if thinking before it was hurtled forward.

In a flash, Dayo pushed back with his claws, legs shooting apart to have the blade inches from his family jewels. Eyes wide, Dayo looked down then back to the male slayer, only to see the scythe been thrown at him again. "Calm down, boy!" he barked, rolling aside.

"You were trying to harm my ane, weren't you?!" in his fit of anger, he abandoned the long distance attacks and pulled his sword. "Don't try to lie to me!" he then bellowed when he seen the demon open his mouth to retort.

"I did nothing inappropriate, pup." Dayo pulled his own sword out, blocking as the young man moved in t attack again.

"Don't mock me! I won't let you hurt her!" as he kept the older males attention on his hands and sword, the young human lashed out with his foot, knocking the tiger's legs from under him. Hitting the ground with a grunt, the blade of his sword was poised at Dayo's neck, the demon guard all the while wondering how he ended up on the ground. By a human child no less. Guess what they say is true, anything is possible when involving anger and adrenaline.

'_What I am doing, just sitting here. I am a trained Slayer!_' Sango reminded herself with an determined look and moved behind her brother. "Kohaku!" arms wrapped around his own, tightening her grip to make him drop the blade. Once it was safe, Dayo was able to push-slid himself a couple feet from the siblings and watched them carefully. If the boy made any sign to hurt _**his **_Sango, he would be dead, or at the very least, unconcious before he hit the ground. He didn't think his intended would appreciate him killing her family. "What has gotten into you?!"

"What's gotten into me?" he just stood there a moment, a blank look on his face then started struggling, legs kicking. "What's gotten into you…or better yet who?" he sent a contemptuous glare toward Dayo.

Sango's face grew red in embarrassment and anger as she released the boy. "Kohaku." her voice was deadly calm as he stumbled forward then turned slowly. He knew insistently that he had overstepped that boundary but anger and fear had gotten the better of him.

Smack!

A red hand shaped welt appeared on his face and Kohaku only stared at her in shock, a hand over the exact spot. Sango had never hit him before. "Do not ever speak so disrespectfully to me, again! Understand?!" he nodded quickly, eyes wide as he could just make out the hell fire and brimstone. No wonder she was friends with the two miko's. "You lude actions have shamed me, father and yourself!"

Hanging his head in shame, Kohaku nodded numbly, listening as she huffed in anger and glided from the small campsite. All either male could hear was murmuring under her breath. Looking up to watch her leave, the boy sighed then turned his sharp gaze on Dayo. "This is all your fault."

"Me?" a brow cocked from the tiger demon, hand still poised on his blade.

"Why are you trying to hurt her?" he demanded in a soft voice, glaring again but plopped on the ground. Maybe Dayo would kill him for attacking with no just…better then facing an enraged Sango, he knew from experience.

"I am not, pup." he answered truthfully, sitting gracefully next to the human. "As a demon slayer, you know the workings of demons, am I correct?" the human nodded slowly, wondering where this was going. "Do you know how the mating cycle works?"

"Alittle but what does that-" he cut himself off, eyes growing as wide as saucers. He looked in the direction of where Sango marched off into, to Dayo then back to Sango. "You…and her." again, he looked to Dayo with wide eyes. "...mates?"

"Yes." he answered calmly.

"B-b-but she's a demon slayer!" atleast he didn't sound scandalized.

"As I know."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"So…finally leaving, huh?" Souta asked with a draw as he looked between his sisters. Both were dressed in shorts, tan and white tanks, Kagome's more, much more frilly.

"Gonna miss us?" Ipo cocked a brow, hand on her hip.

"Not if ya keep crying like you did." he muttered lowly, looking away.

"Souta!" Kagome and Racihio gasped in shock and horror at his bluntness.

Ipo only laughed, ruffling his hair as she usually did. She was feeling a lot better since the day she came home. "I guarantee nothing, though, next time it might be Kags who's crying." she then leaned closer to him but still kept her voice loud enough for the others to hear. "Yashie's got the emotion range of a wire coat hanger."

"Hey!" Kagome defended, pouting as she crossed her arms in a childish manner.

"And that's why he loves ya, Kags, you got that adorable little girl thing going on." Ipo spoke in a matter-oh-factly tone. Kagome's reply was a scoff and turn of the head. "Alright, ya baby…let's get, got a good walk ahead of us."

"You two going to be careful, right?" Racihio sniffed.

"Of course momma." Kagome assured, walking over to hug the older woman. When she stepped back, Ipo did the same, staying a bit longer. It had killed the 'adopted' mother to see one of her children like Ipo had been. So torn up, lost and hurt.

"You gonna be good for momma, squirt?" Ipo then turned on Souta, squatting to come eye level. He just scoffed, looking away. He reminded her very much of Kagome at the moment. Chuckling, she pulled the startled boy into a hug and he flailed both arms. "Miss ya." then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Ewwwww!" roughly whipping at his cheek, Kagome did the same and laughed as he cried out about germs and ran off to the bathroom.

"You know it's still hard for him to see you both leave." Racihio sighed, watching the swinging kitchen door then looked back to the girls.

"Yay…tell him we love him, k?" Kagome bit her lip.

"Of course." she assured.

"Where's grams, that old coot." Ipo added and Racihio looked at her disapprovingly.

"Right here!" he scurried intot he room, the wirthered paw of some poor animal in his hand. "I want you two to take this lucky racoon foot with you." he thrust it out, switching between the two before Ipo finally took it.

"Thanks grams...we'll...put it ta good use." she lied smoothly.

"Grams, come here." Souta called from the living room.

"You two be careful." placing a chaste kiss on each forehead, he then scurried just as quickly from the room.

"Give me that." Racihio took the appendage, holding it a good two feet from her. Plugging her nose, she walked tot he garage and tossed it. "That man worry's me sometimes."

"Me and you both." Ipo muttered, shivering in disgust then turned to her sister. "Let's hit the road, Kags." she gestured toward the backdoor and with one last goodbye, headed out.

"You ready for this?" Kagome asked as she opened the door to the well house. Neither said anything as they walked down the steps, remembering the first time they went down.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ipo finally responded with a shrug as she sat on the edge and letting her legs dangle. "Are you?"

"What's there not to be ready for?" she snorted.

"Oh, ya mean the fact every time you go home and come back, Yashie is stuck up ya ass…?" a brow cocked and Kagome's lips pursed in thought. "Prepare yaself." laughed the odd miko as she slipped off the wood and into the darkness of the well. Familiar blue and yellow lights engulfed the girl and just like that, disappeared. Kagome watched a moment then sighed and let herself fall forward.

* * *

Whatever Shippou and Inuyasha had been doing was abruptly cut short as both their heads shot up. Exchanging looks, both dropped the baskets of herbs and started for the well. "She's back!" Shippous started crying out happily, grabbing Rin as she poked her head from the hut. "Come on...okassan's back!" a large grin plastered across her face as she ran with the fox. Excitement broke out all over the village, the two strange mikos were back and a welcomed presence after almost a week of their absence.

In Inuyasha's rapid departure, he passed the small camp of the demon slayers in a blur. Dayo was already standing, head in that direction. "Dayo, come on...she's back!" Shippou grabbed his hand, tugging him along. Scooping both kids to his shoulders, the tiger demon started to run as well. The closer they came, the stronger scent of both women and befoe long, their voices could be made out.

"Sure is peaceful." came the pleased voice of Kagome as she took a deep breath.

"And smells a hell of a lot better then home." Ipo agreed and both women chuckled.

"Okaasan!" Shippou cried when the girl came into view. Her head swung forward, a large smile planting on her face as she squatted with wide arms. Dayo let both children down adnt they ran, colliding with her chest and burying themselves as deep in her chest as they could. "I missed you!"

"Me to!" Rin cried.

"Oh my babies, I missed you to." she cooed, one arm holding each kidm hands rubbing their backs. "Where you two good for uncle Yasha?"

"Yes." he muttered.

Looking up to question the silver hanyou, her mouth snapped shut at seeing him and Kagome in an embrace. Instead, her lips twitched upward, eyes shinning with happiness. They were so cute together. "Ipo?" now looking to her right, she was surprised to see Dayo still there. "What happened…to your hair?"

"Dayo?" and the surprise was evident in her voice. "What are ya still doing here?"

"I told milord about my mate and he agreed to let me stay for a bit…it also helped that his intended stays so close by her." at the last part of his comment, her eyes narrowed. So, she was still upset. "There is something you need to know." he stepped closer, lowing his head a bit. "While you were gone, he came to see Inuyasha."

"Why?" Ipo demanded, harshly.

"He called a truce, swore to never go after the sword again." again, surprise shun on her face. "For you, he would do anything." was added.

"Damn!" she cursed, stomping her foot and pouted. Him and her cubs looked quite startled at her outburst. "He makes it so hard to be pissed with him, especially when he goes and does this...something so important to me…" letting out a breath, her shoulders slouched forward. "Is he here, still?"

"No…he had to get back to his lands…something about the council and a demoness." he shrugged, not really knowing what it meant. "But he did say that he would find you when he was though, saying you were back."

"Fine…I guess I can wait to speak with him." she sighed, alittle put out. She wanted to see him, no matter how much he angered her, she still felt for him.

"Now…about your hair." he went back to that.

"It's called a cut and style." she rolled her eyes but smirked alittle.

"Hey…I sense a Scared Jewel shard." Kagome announced from the blue. Ipo pulled away from Dayo to look at her then the direction she was staring. How had she missed that?

"What?!" Inuyasha whipped around.

"And it's getting closer." she added in a quiet voice, turning to look at Ipo. She could tell who it was and so could Ipo. A torrent of wind is off in the distance and closing in. Koga. Ipo groans, letting her head fall forward as Shippou jumped to her shoulder and Rin moved to hid behind her legs.

The dirt and pebbles stop abruptly infront of Ipo, exposing Koga in all his glory. He looked to the Hawaiian/Japanese teen oddly, taking in her hair then grabbed both hands. "I caught your scent, Ipo and came as soon as I could. How has my woman been?"

Ipo tore her hands free, stepping back to settle a glare on him. "I'm not ya woman so stop saying it." rolling her eyes, Shippou turns his hand to stick his tongue out.

"Whaddya want, wolf cub?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Hah!" Koga laughed in his face, shoving the hanyou aside. He growled, righting himself and readied to attack the arrogant demon.

"Inuyasha." Dayo called, shaking his head when he looked. There were some battles you just walked from and this was what he had been trying to teach the mild mannered inu demon. It seemed he was learning something as he went back to Kagome.

"Haven't changed a bit, mutt." the wolf turned sideways and digs in his ear with his pinky. "Every time I see you, you're always so angry and arrogant."

"Hey!" Shippou shouted angrily.

* * *

"Tell you where Naraku's castle is?!" Inuyasha sounded scandalous as he looked at the wolf demon as if he spouted two heads. Why Kouga was still with them and his two comrades, Ginta and Hakkaku, was a question on the entire group.

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be in this bind." Kagome stated calmly, putting a hand on Inuyasha's arm to calm him.

"Don't any of you know?" Kouga looked at then entire group.

Ipo sighed heavily, shifting in her seating position, Shippou on one leg and Rin on the other. "He has a barrier around the castle."

"Why don't you let us avenge your tribe and hand over the Scared Jewel Fragments you have in both your legs?!" unsheathing Tetsusaiga, he swung the large blade downward. "And go back to your nest!"

Kouga jumped from his spot, landing behind Ipo and Sango, glaring at him. "Sit." Kagome said calmly and the necklace around the Inu-tachi leader's neck glowered, before pulling him into a face plant.

"K-K-Kagome." he stuttered in a whine.

"There's no reason to go attacking him…knock it off." she warned.

"Hah, mutt face!" Kouga laughed in victory.

"Same goes for you!" Ipo snapped, making the dance from the wolf demon stop immediately. "My children are sleeping, shut the hell up." a dark look crossed her face, one that promised great pain if either child woke now.

He swallowed hard then turned to face Inuyasha, self-assuredly. "I shall depart now…Dogface! I'll leave Ipo in your care until I kill that Naraku!." he paused for dramatic effect. "Don't you dare lay one finger on her!" he then ran off, before a word could be spoken.

"Even when he runs away, he's so confident." Miroku pointed out, making Ipo scowl.

"I really wish he would stop that, gets on my last nerve." she muttered darkly, thinking of the many painful tortures to inflict on the sturrborn male. '_Wonder if Sesshy will let me use his dungeon?_'

"Does he not know you and Lord Sesshoumaru are intended?" Dayo asked, confused as he looked to his furture lady.

"He don't care." Inuyasha scoffed. "Has this deluding fantasy that Ipo's waiting for him." another scoff and his arms crossed. "Truth be, I'd rather see you with Sesshoumaru."

"Awwwww." most the group cooed and his scowl only grew.

"So…it true then?" he, and everyone looked to Ipo. "He came to make a truce…for my happiness?"

"Yea…no more fighting." he nodded.

"And you're not going to try and fight him, right?" she then asked, eyes narrowing when he didn't answer right away. "Inuyasha…"he murmured something. "Yasha! He promised to not fight with you but if you attack him, he will fight back. Promise you won't attack him." still no answer. "Promise me!"

"Alright! I promise!" he snapped, standing and walking from the camp.

Kagome sighed, looking to Ipo and smiled softly. "I'll go talk to him." then stood to follow his path. She followed the tingle in the back of her neck to a particular thick part of the forest. She knew he was somewhere close by. "Inuyasha?!" silence. "Please, Inuyasha…" again silence. "Stop acting childish!"

"Childish?!" he dropped from the tree to land behind her, towering over her in his anger.

She spun, eyes wide and a hand to her chest. Seeing her startled, he calmed and pulled her close. "Inuyasha, please understand…she doesn't want to see her two favorite inu's fighting each other." she explained softly.

"I know…it just sometimes seems she picks his side over mine." he mumbled.

"You know that's not true…she broke off her courting because he of what he did." he pulled back to stare down at her. "Now come back to camp." she gave his arm an tug. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her waist then jumped straight up. She squeaked in surprise, both arms circling his neck and held on.

"Look." he told her in a soft voice. Slowly, one eye popped to see what he spoke of. Gasping, the other eye opened so she could get a better look. He had moved them to the top branch of a tree, looking down on the view of a lake. The moon cast it's light across it, making it glimmer in it's beauty. "Every time I see this place…I think of you…"

Tearing her eyes from the view, Kagome looked up to the male in her arms. Her eyes held unshed tears and he started to freak. He couldn't handle crying women. "Ah, I'm sorry…don't cry." he panicked.

"No, silly…I'm happy. This are tears of happiness." she assured, lifting a hand to whip them away. "You make me happy."

* * *

Kouga and his comrades sit near the edge of a cliff, fire burning brightly as they go over strategies. "No, that won't work." Kouga shot down.

"Why not?" Ginta frowned.

"We don't know where the castle is. Ipo said there is a barrier protecting it." he reminded them, poking at the fire.

"Then what?" Hakkaku questioned.

"Try to pick up on the scent of-" whatever the leader was to say was stopped as a loud buzz filled the area. Ears twitched, the trio looking around, confused for the source. It wasn't until they looked up did they notice the yellow and purple insects flying toward them. What?

"What's that?" Hakkaku muttered, head tilting.

"Insects?" it was of a statement then a question from Kouga. Stepping closer, a gust of wind blew and he lifted his nose to it. A familiar scent held in it, one that made him growl and start running. The other two called after him but he continued, sprinting down the cliff fac and toward the bugs. '_The same smell as Kagura! No mistake about it!_'

***

In the forest, not to far, Naraku in his baboon suit, sitting on a skeletal horse. On it's lower back was a container with a dark purple cloth, protecting the content. Kouga burst into the scene, looking wildly around. "Oh…" the horse stops and he jumps down. "The young leader of the Wolf-Demon Tribe. You followed my scent before Inuyasha could."

"You…are Naraku?!" he jabbed a finger at the covered male. '_The same smell as that woman Kagura. He must be Naraku!_' claws flexed. "I'll never forget… the wrath of my comrades who were killed by you. I'll avenge them right here!

Naraku laughed haughtily, stepping to the side. "Too bad…but you can be fodder for my new incarnation." the wind blew slightly, and the cloth over the carriage flutters a little, revealing a cage underneath and a single glimpse of an eye.

"A cage? Ha! I don't know what you hauled over but you couldn't have timed it better. I'll get revenge for my comrades!" he launched himself forward.

Again, he laughed, stepping aside and pulling the cloth off at the same time. "Koga…he will be your opponent. Come on out, Juromaru." a young man with pale pink hair stepped from the cage, shackles on his wrist and ankles. He glanced upward, toward the wolf, revealing a mask that covered his lower half of his face.

'What is he?' Kouga mentally gasped, evil rolling off this stranger in waves. Much like this Naraku. "Humph, so be it! I'll take him first! I'll beat the hell out of both of you!" the baboon covered demon stays still, just smirking. "Naraku, what's wrong? Hurry up and take off his shackles!"

"For you, he's fine just as he is." he commented.

"Well then…here I come!" he sprinted toward Juromaru, pivots himself with his hand on the ground and kicked. "Take that!" Juromaru dodged, grabbing Kouga's neck swiftly and slamming him tot eh ground. Kouga kicks off, flipping the two over, sending his right hook into his face. Juromaru lost his grip and Kouga was able to flip up, kicking the pink haired male at the same time.

Juromaru slid toward the trees then snapped a hand down, nails digging into the ground and flipping himself to land on all fours. Kouga stood slowly, breathing heavy. 'He's fast… I'm afraid he might be faster than I am. No…' he mentally shook his head but then something in the air changed. looking more closely to his mouth, his brows furrow. Some kind of gas emitted from the bit/mask over Juromaru's mouth. Kouga glares uneasily at him.


	26. To keep you right here, Waiting

Ok then, my next chapter...there will be more fluff for Dayo and Sango in the next chapters! Yay! so, tell me whatcha think at the end. let me know if i'm going in the right direction? PLEASE!!!! I Don;t own Inuyasha or co....Just Ipo....and Dayo, oh and a couple others. Yay Again!!!

* * *

An annoyed-bored look filled the face of the blonde and black haired miko. Letting her eyes drift up to Inuyasha's smug look, Ipo scoffed, arms crossing. Why couldn't he just take what she said and leave it such as. Was it really that hard? "Why is it you think every time I make a decision, it's up for discussion?"

"Well, if you would stop making stupid decisions…" the silver haired male trailed off, picking at his claws. Her jaw jutted out in annoyance, eyes narrowing. She made stupid decisions? That was rich coming form that hothead!

"Why do you even want to go." he then scoffed, his own eyes looking her over.

A heavy sigh sounded and she rolled her eyes, running her tongue against the back of her teeth. "Cause your unremitting badgering is annoying the hell out of'e."

The rest of the Inu-Tachi watched from the side lines, head snapping form one to the other with every jab. It was quite entertaining. Ipo on the other hand was ready to fry the hanyou as her displeasure grew. She loved Inuyasha, she really did but sometimes he was only accessible in small doses. Despite what he said, she was going with Sango and Dayo, even if she had to get Kagome to sit him a couple _**HUNDRED **_times.

"Fine...see if I care." Inuyasha turned away, pointing his nose upward.

Again, her eyes narrowed in annoyance, lips pursing. "Stopping acting like a child...it's not like I ain't ever gonna see ya again."

"Probably going to go look for _Sesshoumaru_." he spat the name, heads turning to him.

"Really, Yasha...really?" Ipo adopted a 'wtf' look with her annoyed tone, hands raising upward, as if to shrug. Why did he think everything revolved around the dog demon? "I'm going to the slayer village, Yasha...totally," hands burst from the other, stretching apart. "Opposite direction then the western lands."

"Yea, whatever." he scoffed and she grunted again, this time in frustration.

"It's a wonder she hasn't hit him yet." Sango muttered, leaning toward Dayo.

"Hn." Dayo agreed but as soon as the small sound left his mouth, Inuyasha spoke something inappropriate. Ipo screamed in her anger, about him being a bonehead and hauled off smacking the back of his head.

"Ah, spoke to soon." Kohaku tisked.

"What the hell was that for?!" he demanded.

"Being a complete and utter dunderhead!" she snapped in retaliation.

Dayo's lips twitched in humor as the hanyou whined lowly. He knew, from experience her attacks could be brutal. "She is a handful, is she not?" the others only nodded in agreement before seeing Miroku step up to the arguing 'brother and sister.'

"You two just need to calm down." Miroku tried to console, placing his hands on both shoulders.

"He's doomed!" Sango gasped, eyes wide but couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Fuck off!" both growled, shoving him back. He hit a rock and tripped over it, hitting the ground, hard. Ipo then whipped around on Inuyasha, jabbing his chest-shoulder harshly. "I'm going and that's the end of it!" a threatening growled escaped her lips then turned to Kagome. "Please keep'im outta trouble."

"Hey!" he whipped around to stare at her, eyes wide but was ignored.

"Of course I will." Kagome nodded with a little laugh, until Inuyasha turned his flaming stare on her. She sobered, immediately, raising her hands in defense. Rolling her eyes, she looked back to her sister. "Just you be careful."

"Always am." she smiled softly, hugging the younger miko then stepped back to shoulder her bag. Kagome also stepped back, standing beside the irate Inuyasha, hurt Miroku, quiet Kirara and surprisingly Kohaku. Ipo then squatted to be eye level with Shippou and Rin. "You two going to be good for them, right?"

"Yes." they chimed innocently, blinking at her with large eyes. They didn't want her to leave but it was safer this way. There was no telling the trouble that awaited them on route to their destination, to Ipo's destination.

"Remember I love you guys, k." she then told them in a low voice.

"We love you to." Shippou sniffed as he and Rin threw themselves at her. The hug was returned, with everything she had, rubbing their backs in the process. It was a hard thing to do, leaving her pups behind. Finally pulling back, she a kiss to each child's forehead then shoed them toward Kagome.

"You guys be careful!" Kagome called to their retreating backs. Ipo lifted a hand to wave back, as if saying she would. After another moment passed of the group just standing there, Kagome clapped her hands and turned to face the others. "Alright, let's set camp then."

"Set camp?!" Inuyasha asked incredulous. Azure eyes settled on him, gentle and caring and he was reminded, once again of last night. Okay, maybe setting up early wasn't a bad thing. "Fine." but he scoffed to keep up appearances. Kagome didn't care, squealing happy and giving him a tight hug.

* * *

Silence, it was something one learned to live with when traveling with Lord Sesshoumaru. The demon lord wasn't much of a speaker, unlike his father had been but Jaken didn't mind really…until times like this. Just why were they in a forest, out in the middle of no where's? The imp glanced about him, really hoping this didn't end up like the last visit to a 'friend'. Kaijinbo. An unwanted shiver streaked his body in just remembrance and continued his appraisal. '_Woods …squirrel… lily… yellow…_' confusion reared its ugly little head. "Your late father's friend lives so deep in the forest, milord?"

"Welcome…I have been waiting." a disembodied voice announced it's presence.

Jaken stumbled back in shock, tripping over a rock and slamming into the ground. "A voice…from the sky." then he looked up, searching only to find nothing. Maybe he had been imaging it?

Indifferent by the turn of events, Sesshoumaru calmly approached a tree. "Jaken…" he barely cast his faithful retainer a look.

"I'm coming, milord!" he exclaimed, hurrying forward.

"I've been expecting you…Sesshoumaru." the same voice chuckled.

"You knew that I was coming, Bokusen-Oh?" he stopped before a very old looking tree.

"You've come to speak to me about the swords." a face emerged from the thick wood, eyes opening. "It is information you seek about the Tetsusaiga, your father's heirloom sword, is it not?"

"L-L-Lord Sesshoumaru, just what is that?" Jaken stuttered out the question.

"Bokusen-Oh is a tree demon, a 2000-year-old magnolia tree." and Jaken just stared at the tree in awe. Then Sesshoumaru turned to the tree demon. "What can you tell me of the link between Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga?"

"Hmmm, the sheaths of the swords, the Tetsusaiga and the Tensaiga, that belonged to Sesshomaru's father were carved from my boughs." again, Jaken was shocked into awe by the confession. Seeing this demon explained some of the odd qualities of the sheaths.

"I came upon a battleground, his smell littered the grounds but…something changed. He changed from a half-demon's blood scent to the smell of a full–like mine and my father's."

"Hmmm, the same smell of blood?" then he chuckled. "I wonder about that."

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru questioned

"Inuyasha is a half-demon born between a demon and a human. He could never become a full-fledged demon." Bokusen-Oh started to explain. "Sesshoumaru…there is something, that you, a full-fledged demon, can do, but which Inuyasha could never do… maintain oneself."

'_Maintain oneself?_' he thought in his own confusion. What was that suppose to mean?

"For example, Sesshoumaru, during a battle, if you are cornered, you are able to remain calm. You never lose control of yourself."

He scoffed, eyes narrowing. "I would never get into such a desperate situation."

Bokusen-Oh chuckled again, drawing the demon lords attention to him. "Perhaps. However, Inuyasha is different. If backed into a corner and his life is in danger, in order to protect his life, his demon blood takes control of the body and transforms but the pure demon blood of his father is too strong for a half-demon."

"So...what happens?" Jaken pushed.

"Let me see…" a wistful look crossed the demons face. "It could be said that the demon blood devours the soul. He cannot recognize himself or differentiate between friend or foe… He just kills."

Sesshoumaru did not like that explanation, not one bit. Ipo was with his brother and if the demon blood takes control again, he could kill her. The thought alone made him growl and his beast howl in pain and anger. '_**No, nothing happen to mate!**_'

The old, wise demon noticed the change right way and frowned. "Sesshoumaru, what has your yokuai so riled up?" he wondered aloud. Something didn't settle with the demon lord but he couldn't think what. It took a lot to rile the beast. Although , that didn't top the tree demon from his own speculation. "Has it anything to do with the delectable Lady Ipo that travels with your younger brother?" another growl and his reflections were confirmed.

"Oh…that is right but…" Jaken's brows furrowed in thought. "I thought the courtship was off when she left you."

"Silence, Jaken." Sesshoumaru snarled, making the green demon flinch squeak and jump back.

"This little minx must have some control over your beast, my boy." Bokusen-Oh laughed now, letting the glare and growl of the inu slid right off his back. "But I have heard things about her, good things that make her an excellent choice for a mate."

"Enough of my private life, how does one stop Inuyasha when he loses control." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"You cannot, he will continue to fight until he is destroyed. Your father probably did not want such a fate for Inuyasha. That is why he bequeathed Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga to protect him."

A blank expression replaced the one of anger on the taiyouaki's face. '_The Tetsusaiga protects him? If he lets go of that sword, Inuyasha becomes…_'

"So, Sesshoumaru…tell me about this Ipo?"

* * *

If it was one thing Ipo Hotta hated doing, it was lying. Why do it when being extremely truthful was so much more…interesting. But, she couldn't really expect Inuyasha to go along with her plan, of her going to the west. The night before they parted ways, the group, excluding Inuyasha, had spoke. It was just easier and faster to do it this way. It was why she left the children with Kagome and the others.

She didn't plan on running off to see Sesshoumaru, there was a fan she still had to get spelled. That's right, with all the craziness of the last week, she hadn't forgot about it. Dayo had told her the witch was a good two day hike southwest.

A day ago, she had left the slayer and demon guard to their own devices, half her trip already gone. The sun was rising steadily in the east and she was perched atop a boulder, overlooking a small river. Her nose was to the wind, senses stretched for miles, looking for any trouble. Everything seemed fair for now but only for so long. Sliding from her position, she took a deep breath and swung the light back onto her back.

"Well, as ready as I'll ever be." she muttered, pulling a pair of white ear phones form the pockets of her green caprices and hooked into ear. Slipping a hand into her pocket, she hit the play button of her I-pod and metal insistently blared. Fingers drummed against her thighs as she started the trek.

'_Wonder what to expect of this witch._' she wondered, eyes closing, head swaying with the beat and let her senses guide. It was something she sometimes did, just to test herself. "I was blown away, what could I say? It seemed to all make sense. You taking away everything and I can't deal without." thumb and pointing fingers pinched and she played air guitar, dancing around.

Ipo had never met a witch, well, not one that she was sure was one but then again, how would you tell? She supposed it was something that one didn't go about and voice, much like being a miko in these times. Which brought another question forward, would this witch even want to help her? What did the miko have to offer. '_Ugh, these thoughts are gettin' me no where's._' pulling a face, she then shrugged.

So deep in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the cry of pain that ranged from a mile to two, away. When she was concentrating, she was doing it hard. '_So…how do I approach this witch? Or even know where she is?_' she paused in thought to scowl. "Damn it all!" she forgot to ask Dayo. Balling her hands, she looked to the heavens and gave an exasperated whine.

A prick on the back of her neck pulled the miko from her musings, stopping her in mid-step. A demon was close by. But then…something else accompanied it, a power, almost holy but…not. How can something be holy but not, at the same time. '_There are also dark priestess' out there as well, Ipo_.' Keade's voice reminded her. Was this a dark priestess and demon. That meant the demon was in trouble…right?

A wave of energy blasted outward, momentarily stealing her breath and knocking her from her feet. '_Oh my…_' it was almost as strong as when Sesshoumaru fought with Akura. '_Hmmm, better make this quick then._' and she took off.

"Hahahaha!" the crackling laughter echoed and Ipo stopped just outside a small clearing. Pushing a chunk of bushes aside, she peeked in on the scene. A scandalized looked crossed her face as she stared at the back of two women, both of whom were laughing. '_My, they do look crazy._'

Kneeling before them, in vine like shackles that couldn't be broke, was a man, well demon to be exact. Blood hair fell to his hips, curled slightly and framing yellow eyes. His skin was pale, a yellow stripe on each cheek, a snowflake on his forward, a strong jaw line, nose wide and his build lithe but tall. Much like her Sesshy. Instead of the usual hakama and haori's most wore, he dawned an odd pair of pants, tucked into knee high boots and a kimono top, sleeveless and cut off at the waist with a glove on the right hand. It really looked like something she would see in her own time.

"What are you going to do now, demon?" the same female voice laughed as one of the women spun. '_What the hell is she wearing?!_' was the first coherent thought. A body suit, of what was left bound her chest, a strip to her shoulders and another to her hips were the bottom covered her privates. The only other cloth was a sheer piece gray cloth clamped around her waist with a chain, and hung over both arms. Black-blue hair fell down her back, almost touching the ground and a simple headrest sat, dangling between her eyes.

"Ane Chika…" the second woman turned to the first, an emotionless look on her face. It resembled that of Kanna and Ipo entertained the idea that maybe they were from Naraku. But no, his stench was no where in sight. She wore a dark gray and navy blue hakama and haori , the hakama stitched up the seam to form a skirt and knotted to the side and a red obi. Brown hair was cut short, choppy and pulled up into two separate pigtails. In her hands was a scythe, a little taller then herself with a chain wrapped up the staff.

"Yes, Kusiko?" Chika raised a brow.

"We are not alone." she stated, looking about the forest.

'_Well damn._' Ipo huffed silently in annoyance.

"Probably my guards, looking for me." the demon jeered.

"Doubt it, Lord Katsuo." Chika laughed, a hand to her chest. "Those simpletons won't find you until it is to late."

Katsuo growled threateningly at the two females, eyes bleeding red. "I…shall kill….you…both." his voice was deep and gravel but his comment was only met with more manic laughter.

"Not before I bleed you dry." Chika strutted forward, running a finger down his chest. "Do you know what I can do with blood as powerful as yours?" he tried to move away but his bonds made it impossible.

"Now…that's very nice." Ipo stated in a disapproving manner, stepping from the bushes and into the clearing. In the matter of seconds it took the two sisters to spin toward her, the good miko had accessed the situation. So, this lord was bound by magic, strong magic. Pure evil reeked off the two women, along with power. She would have to trend lightly.

"Who are you?" Chika demanded, glaring at her.

"Just a passer byer." she shrugged, thrusting hands into her pockets.

"Well, keep going." she sneered, jabbing a thumb toward the demon. "This none of your concern."

"Well, you see…" Ipo tisked, taking a step forward, keeping an eye on the second sister, Kusiko. "That's where you're wrong." was added in a whisper but all parties still heard. Slowly and unnoticed by the two, she sent her miko energy, little by little into the ground and sneaking toward the demon. He noticed of course, immediately but could sense no ill intent from her, toward him anyways. What did she plan on doing.

"Who are you?" Kusiko demanded, lifting the scythe so that the sunlight reflected off the blade.

"Just a stranger, helping another stranger." and just like that, everything burst into action. The vines holding the demon shattered from the strain of his constant struggling and that of the new miko power. He launched himself toward Chika and Ipo tackled Kusiko, the two rolling around until the weapon was wrestled from the girls hand. Once it was free, she kicked it far, far from them and both rolled to their feet.

"How dare you interfere!" the brunette screeched, throwing a hand up and sending a bolt of black energy out. Ipo retaliated with her own pinkish-white orb and when the two combined, all four were thrown back with the sheer force, crashing into trees.

Dirt, ground and debris filled the air and Ipo made her move, groaning as she jumped to her feet. A swoosh form her left had her pivoting but to slow. Kusiko came from the cloud of dirt, her foot connecting to Ipo's stomach and sending her back into another tree. Grunting in pain, the strange miko used the trunk to stand, right ear twitching as she picked up on the next attack. This time, she jumped back and when her attacker flew by, grabbed her haori to spin and slam her into the same trunk, then again and again and again.

Only when Kusiko made no move or sound, did she let the girl fall to the forest ground and turn her attention on the other sister. When the dust settled, she stood over Katsuo, dagger in his chest. Ipo's eyes widened then charged the unsuspecting woman, wrestling her to the ground. Chika somehow got her feet between them, kicking the other off and ripping the blade form the demon.

"You shall perish with this demon filth!" she screamed anger, plugging the blade deep into Ipo's shoulder. The mohawked teen cried out and from reaction, swung her fist around to connect to the pale dark priestess' face. One hit and she was sprawled out cold, on the ground.

Gripping the dagger, Ipo yanked it out and plopped to the ground. A hand closed over the new wound and she let her head lull back. Another scar to add to the others, the thought amused her. "T-t-thank you." whispered the demon and her head snapped up. He was looking at her with drossy, hurt filled eyes.

"Shhhh, rest Lord Katsuo." she muttered lowly, standing slowly and looking around. She definitely couldn't stay here and her wound and fighting would be in vain if she left the demon. Well, that was it, she would have to drag him to safety. '_My days just keep getting better and better._'

* * *

'_Well, here goes nothing._' Sango thought heavily, looking to the gates of the village. Maybe this wasn't the best idea, bring a demon to her village. What was she thinking?! Looking back to Dayo and his reassuring smile, she knew she could do this.

"Lady Sango!" a guard from the look out called, waving.

"Hello Garu!" she smiled, lifting a hand to shield her face. "Can you let my companion and I in?"

"Of course and Jumgi went to tell your father of your arrival!" he told her.

"Thank you!" and they waited in silence as the gate opened. What the village people instead couldn't tell was that Dayo had a hand on the small of her back, rubbing soothing circles. Her anxiety was overwhelming.

"Sango, daughter!" a fit man of forty came from inside the gate to greet his daughter, pulling her into a hug. Not realizing just how much she missed him, the slayer huggd back with equal force. "How has the hunt been fairing?"

"Good I suppose." she replied, pulling back with a smile. "We've been very busy lately." as she talked, his dark eyes cast a wary glance toward Dayo then back. "Oh, forgive me father…this is Dayo, an alley and royal guard of the West." _and my future mate_, she added the last part silently. "Dayo, this is my father, Hiriku." both men nodded their greetings.

"Well, if everything is going good, why do you come back so early?" Hiriku questioned.

"Hiraikotsu was cut in two in a recent battle. I must mend it." as if he needed evidence, she gesutred to the two pieces.

"Of course, of course...please come in and you can tell me how the search goes." he ushered the two in but moved himself between demon and his daughter. Dayo noticed and wasn't happy with it one bit.


	27. The best of me

Hello all! my next chappie, as i promised :-D. hope it's worth the wait and you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it!

I don't own Inuyasha and company, Only Ipo, Dayo, and now...Katsuo. Yes!

* * *

The three, demon slayers plus one demon, sat in a circle, discussing the happenings across the land of Japan. Hiriku's brows were furrowed in deep thought before he glanced between the two. "You say this half demon, Naraku is behind all the disturbances in the land?"

"Yes, he is a vile hanyou." Dayo nodded, eyes narrowing in remembrance of the state of Ipo when she first arrived at the castle. "He has mortally wounded milord's intended in their first meeting. He has killed hundreds of humans and demon alike."

'His lords intended? Who is his lord?' Hiriku found himself asking, covertly looking between his daughter and companion. He had noticed the stolen looks between them, not liking it one bit. What was he missing?

"He was the one behind the attack on the village months ago." Sango added as an after thought, causing his shocked look to settle on her. She just nodded in confirmation, looking to the floor of the hut. "We have met him and his incarnations in battle twice, so far." then she looked up again, connecting eyes with him to make her point. "He is a audacious foe, father." at the thought of the pale girl that tried to steal her soul, a shiver streaked her spine, causing her to shiver.

Dayo noticed, immediately and sent his aura out to caress and surround, relaxing her almost immediately. A small smile graced her features, eyes still downcast. Hiriku noticed. "Sango, would you assist Masa in mending your weapon."

"Of course father." nodding, she stood, shooting a quick glance toward Dayo then exited the largest hut.

Only when he were sure she was hearing range did Hiriku turn to the demon, cold look on his face. "Why are you here, Dayo?"

"I came to ensure Lady Sango's arrival here." he replied in a stiff voice, knowing where this was going. He was suspicious.

"Don't lie to me, demon." he warned.

Dayo's ire flooded the room, making the male slayer stiffen in anticipation. "I, Dayo, royal guard to Lord of the West, swear to only having come to ensure your daughters safe arrival." Hiriku knew his words to be true. A demon barely gave his word, much less to a human.

"Then…what are your intentions with Sango?" Hiriku then asked.

"To guarantee her meeting back up with the Inu-Tachi." well, it wasn't a lie but the village chief didn't need to know he planned to mate the girl. Well, not yet anyways.

"Then, you go back to the West?"

"No." Dayo stated simply, not giving much more explanation then that.

"I see…excuse me, won't you." both stood, bowing out of pure respect then Hiriku left the hut.

Dayo stood there a couple minutes, thoughts streaming through his head then sighed heavily. He supposed things could have gone worst but it was awkward enough. Why did humans hate demons with such passion? It made him worry about his own future with Sango. '**_Don't…if Ipo and Sesshoumaru find way, then so can we!_' the beast soothed and he nodded to himself. Turning to the door mate, he was intent on looking for her.**

The flap to the hut swung, violently, open and she stepped into the room. Her aura was tinged with anger, sorrow and embarrassment and she gripped the strap of her newly mended boomerang. What happened to change her emotions so drastic? "Sango…?" she didn't answer, just gathered her things, muttering under breath. "Sango?" he tried again and as if hearing him for the first time, whipped around, eyes wide and just stared at him.

Finally, it seemed her ability to talk came back as she scowled, turning back to what she was doing. "We're leaving." was the tight lipped response. Tears welded up in her brown eyes and she tried so hard to not let them pass but in vain. One then two, then three slipped down her pale cheeks before the damn broke.

"Sango?!" alarmed, he went to the woman, gathering her in his arms and turning her to face him. "What is wrong?" she murmured something, muffled with her face buried in his chest. "What was that?"

"We can speak about this later, right now…I just want to leave." pulling back, she looked up at him with large brown eyes. "Please."

He half smiled, whipping a tear from her cheek and placed a gentle, chaste kiss to her lips. "Of course." reaching behind her, he took her bag and smiled at her affronted look. "Let us depart then." and walked off, intent on not giving her the bag back.

Sighing but a bit happier then when she had entered, Sango followed, easily catching up. "Sango, where are you going?" Hiriku walked up to them, glaring at Dayo then turned his cold stare on his daughter. "I told you, you are not leaving with this demon. Your mission in looking for this hanyou is no longer yours."

"I'm going, father and I will finish what I set out and promised Ipo I would do. I will have a hand in the downfall of Naraku." she defied him, her voice and stature as cold as his own.

"I will not let you whore yourself out to this filth anymore!" he growled.

Dayo's eyes widened in shock, at how he spoke with Sango then narrowed in anger. The beast was snarling behind the scenes, wanting to be let out and 'play'. And Dayo wouldn't object to it right now either but it seemed Sango beat him to it. She slapped her father across the face, with more force then she had with Kohaku. "How dare you!" her anger doubled, fist clenching and unclenching at her side. "I am ashamed to say you are my father at this very moment and I'm sure momma must be rolling in her grave."

The crowd that had gathered gasp at her remark and Hiriku, much like the younger slayer, slapped her. A growl left Dayo and before anyone could blink, pinned him to the side of a hut. "Never touch mate, swine." his voice was low enough, so that only he could hear it.

"Dayo, no!" Sango ran over tugging on his arm. "Please, release him." looking back at her and her pleading look, he did as she asked. Hiriku slid to the ground, just staring at Dayo with wide eyes then would look to Sango. His daughter, mate a demon? '_No!_' he would never condone such a thing.

Sango took _**her **_demons arm, gently pulled him from her father. When they were a safe distance, she turned back, looking down her nose at the man she had admired for all her life. "I will go back with Dayo, I will help defeat the vile hanyou and I WILL MATE DAYO, HAVE MANY KIDS AND YOU WON'T SEE A ONE!" stomping her foot, she turned to leave. At the display, the villagers parted for her but she paid them no mind, marching straight through and out of the village, probably for the last time.

**

* * *

**Kagome hummed happily as she made the group some breakfast, oatmeal instead of the usual ramen. All that was still asleep was the children but they were in no real hurry to leave. Stirring the mix, she added a bit cinnamon and took a whiff. It smelled really good. Inuyasha wondered over in the mist, just watching her work and periodically, she would smile at him. It made his heart flutter, a smile, just for him.

"Inuyasha, can you wake Rin and Shippou, please." she didn't even look up as she filled the bowls but he nodded anyways. A few moments passed and when she heard the crunch of leaves, turned to see Miroku and Kohaku heading her direction. "Breakfast." both licked their lips, sitting and taking offered bowls.

"Gah!" Inuyasha stumbled toward the group, trying to wrestle of the two children. Shippou had latched to his arm and Rin to his left leg. "Get'ff me!" first he shook his leg but Rin wouldn't budge then his arm, making Shippou cry out.

"Come and eat!" Kagome called and just like that, they were off Inuyasha and sitting by the miko. Walking over, he glared at them and they stuck their tongue out. "Here's yours." he plopped down beside her, taking the bowl and wolfed it all down.

"So, what are we doing today, Kagome?" Miroku asked as he calmly ate his meal, looking up at the raven haired beauty.

"Well, I figured, we could head out north. Look for more shards." then she looked to Inuyasha. "What do you think?" he grunted in response but then his ears shot straight into the air. Head rising, he stared off into the west. Kagome felt it too, a demon or two was coming right at them.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, sniffing the air and started toward the smell. 'There! It's Naraku!'

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome called after his disappearing back.

'It's not only Naraku I smell! I catch the smell of that pesky Koga as well!' Inuyasha clutched Tetsusaiga. 'I'm the one who's gonna destroy Naraku! I won't let Koga get ahead of me!' as if reading his thoughts, Kouga suddenly appeared from the right. "Koga! What're you doing?!"

"Shaddup! I'm busy right now!" Kouga snapped.

"What?!" Inuyasha just glared, until Juromaru came crashing through the trees behind the duo. Juromaru caught up to both inu and wolf, taking a sideways glance at Inuyasha then clawed. Inuyasha dodged the attack, kicking the pink haired demon in the face as he flipped back. Turning to look toward Kouga, he noticed the wolf just kept running. "You're running away?!" all they can see is a mini whirlwind form sprinting into the bushes and disappears. "Damn, he's gone!"

Juromaru swings at Inuyasha again, but the hanyou was able to dodge yet again. "So, you've finally, have you Inuyasha?" Naraku came into focus being Juromaru.

"Naraku." he growled, just as the others burst into the clearing and fell into fighting stances "Kouga realized he couldn't win and ran off." he paused in thought then grinned darkly. "He's smarter than I thought."

"Keh, don't put me in the same class as that cowardly wolf!" Inuyasha demanded, brandishing Tetsusaiga.

Miroku glanced to the pink haired demon, studying him. The same aura that radiated from Kagura, Kanna and Naraku came off him. "This is another one of Naraku's incarnations, Inuyasha."

"Juromaru, I'll remove your seal. Fight to your heart's content." Naraku chuckled darkly, the bit on his face shattering and fell off. The shackles around his limbs also shattered. Freed, Juromaru spun around, slashing at Naraku, who splits into two.

The entire group gasped in shock and confusion. Gas emitted and glowed around Juromaru's mouth then a ball of light shot out. The Inu-Tachi couldn't help but wonder just what was he. Naraku's laughter filled the area but was no where to be seen. "Once the bit is removed, Juromaru is unstoppable…until he kills every living thing around him." then the baboon suit glows in pink and disappears.

'W-W-What is this Juromaru, he gives me the creeps.' Inuyasha wondered, staring down the new threat.

"It's probably just a demon puppet, but he just slashed the head of Naraku who's supposed to be an ally." Miroku voiced.

"Can't he tell the difference?" Kohaku questioned.

A light bulb went off in Kagome's head. "That's why he was shackled and bridled."

Juromaru attacked Inuyasha again but the hanyou dodged and leapt from harms way. "Why you-!" landing a punch to the face, his opponent fell backwards, not moving. 'What's with him? He's taking my blows straight on. Is this a trap?' Slowly, Juromaru got up, not even looking alittle worse for the wear. "No… No matter how I look at it, he's not capable of thinking up sly tricks to fight." claws flexed. 'If that's the case, I'll just deliver a finishing blow!' then he leaped at him. "Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer!"

Juromaru blocked Inuyasha's attack with the flash of light from earlier. It circled the demon then shot forward and cut through his stomach. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, running forward with Miroku on her heel.

The flash of light flies towards Juromaru, stopping at his side. Inuyasha fell to his feels as Kagome dropped to the ground. The flash of light becomes clearer and reveals a scorpion-like demon, with a head exactly like Juromaru, except smaller.

"W-what's that thing?!" Miroku asked with a horrified look on his face.

"The fellow's guts tasted pretty good, Juromaru." the scorpion-demon made a slurping sound.

"Damn! So there's another one! J-just what are you?!" Inuyasha demanded, refusing to back down.

The scorpion-Demon laughed. "I am Kageromaru. I was fast asleep inside Juromaru's belly.

"So the bit was to prevent you from coming out!" Miroku surmised.

"Juromaru only listens to me. Even if the opponent was Naraku…" grinning, he looked up to his brother. "Now then, let's feast on the rest of them, Juromaru. It's all-you-can-eat!"

* * *

It was the same cliff and caves the pack had become used to, only less wolves inhabited them. Alittle ways from those that survived the massacre sat Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku. their voices were low as to keep the conversation off ears that didn't need to know. "Did you find Naraku?" Hakkaku asked.

"Why did you return?" Ginta threw out there.

"Or did you run away?" Hakkaku added.

Kouga sighed heavily, looking at the two warriors. "Just my instinct. Naraku is one thing but that thing he brought along looked so dumb. I got a really bad feeling about him. I trust my instincts." an amused look then appeared on his face. "Hah! But that Inuyasha is so stupid. He's probably being beaten to a pulp by that Juromaru."

Hakkaku gasped. "You saw Inuyasha?"

He looked to the demon with the gray mohawk. "Well yeah…"

Hakkaku and Ginta exchanged looks then turned to Kouga. "Umm…Koga…we may be out of line about this…"

Ginta picked up where his brother trailed off at. "But doesn't it mean that Ipo, who's with Inuyasha is in danger?"

Kouga gasped, jumping to his feet and punched them both violently. "Stupid! Why didn't you say so earlier?! " he sprinted off.

The two wolf demons, with well sized bumps on their heads, yelled back their answer. "You should've realized it yourself!!"

* * *

Ipo just listened to the rain outside the small cave, the sound soothing her anxious feelings. The rain always did that. The dark priestess would be back, she knew but not when. It was a nerve wrecking wait, really. If she could cover her own trail then so could they. '_Wow…always thought my life was to boring…until that fuckin' well dragged us here._' she scowled, sighing and let her head lean against the cave wall.

A shuffle from behind had her casting a look over her shoulder, watching the sleeping demon. Katuso she believed the two women called him. He was a Leopard demon, she knew and had been out for most the day. His wounds had been cleaned and bandaged but his beast would have to handle the healing part. There had been close times of when she thought he was going to attack her but she made it through, barely. But now, here she was, sitting in a dark and dank cave, small fire going and a sleeping demon lord. "Wow, can't get any weird." she mused with a snort.

Taking a deep breath, the rain played a mystic beat and before she knew it, was singing. "Me and Mrs. Jones, we got a thing going on. We both know that it's wrong but it's much too strong to let it cool down now. We meet ev'ry day at the same cafe, six-thirty I know she'll be there. Holding hands, making all kinds of plans, while the jukebox plays our favorite song." it seemed anytime she was bored or over anxious, she sang.

"Me-e a-and Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mrs Jones, we got a thing going on. We both know that it's wrong but it's much too strong to let it cool down now. We gotta be extra careful that we don't build our hopes up too high. Cause she's got her own obligations and so, and so do I. Me-e a-and Mrs., Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mrs Jones, Mrs. Jones, got a thing going on. We both know that it's wrong but it's much too strong to let it cool down now." looking over her shoulder to the sleeping demon, she hadn't noticed he was actually awake and was listening. Her voice was soothing.

"Well, it's time for us to be leaving, it hurts so much, it hurts so much inside. Now she'll go her way and I'll go mine. But tomorrow we'll meet the same place, the same time. Me-e a-and Mrs., Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mrs Jones, Mrs. Jones." then her singing slowly faded into humming.

"You have a lovely voice, miko." he commented dryly, coughing alittle and watching her warily. Yes, she had helped him but that didn't mean she was on his side. She was a miko and he a demon, natural enemies.

Ipo snapped her head to the demon, surprised he was awake. "Thank you…." then she moved closer, his body stiffening. "I'm not gonna hurt ya. Just wanted to give ya some water."

A bottle lifted toward him and he took his time to examine her and sniff the bottle. Everything seemed ok so he took a test sip. After he deemed it alright, he drank the entire bottle in one gulp, relaxing against the cool feeling rushing down his dry throat. "Thank you, miko."

"No problem." she just smiled, placing the bottle aside and making a mental note to refil later. "How are you feeling?" looking over the exposed wounds, most were healed so she figured the covered ones were as well.

"Much better then I should…thank you, miko, I am indebt to you." his steely yellow eyes stared at her.

"You are in no debt to me." reaching into her bag to remove two wrapped granola bars. One was held out for him and he just stared warily at it. Couldn't say she blamed him. "Just food, this wrapper keeps it fresh."

He watched as she ripped the shinny green paper and took a bite. The smell of oats and honey engulfed his senses and his nose twitched. Looking to his own wrapper, he opened it and took a small bite, his eyes widening. "This is delicious!" the bar was gone the next second and Ipo laughed, pulling out another. It reminded her of the first time Kohaku and Sango ate one.

"It is good." she agreed, nodding. "By the way, my name is Ipo, not miko."

"Lord Katsuo of the north." he responded with a smile then it faded as he stared at her. "Ipo, I know that name… have we met before."

Her head tilted in thought, gaining the same thoughtful look as the demon. "No…no, I don't think we have." she shrugged but he looked contemplating. "You might have heard of me from rumors. I travel with Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru's half brother." she hoped he didn't recognize her as Sesshoumaur's intended. The rumor of his future mate being a human, miko at that was not something either wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Ah yes, that must be it...hanyou, two miko's, a slayer, monk, demon guard, kit and human child. How is young Inuyasha?" struggling to sitting up, he perched himself against the wall to watch her.

"Still young, I suppose and brash but he wouldn't be Yasha any other way." a grin lit her face at his soft chuckle. "I do haveta say, Katsuo, you are the first demon that does not seem to hate humans or hanyou's."

"That would because the older generation demons, like myself, are not as bigotry as the younger ones." he nodded along with his explanation. "Izayoi was quite the woman, human or not, and very sweet and protective." that statement brought a smile to her face. "But I've noticed hanyou's tend to be more brash and risky."

"Yea, they have more to prove, I guess." he nodded in accord with her confirmation.

"Are you and Inuyasha mated?" he asked then asked, interested. Women like Ipo were usually snatched up soon, she was strong, smart and resourceful.

Instead of answering, Ipo threw her head back and let out a rich, hearty laugh. "Heavens no, he is my oni!"

"Your….oni? Does that mean Sesshoumaru-"

"Is not." she interrupted with another laugh. "Yasha's not my real oni, we fight like siblings but that's where the similarities end." shaking her head, she stood and face the cave mouth. It still poured outside and she sighed. '_There goes my plan of getting to the witch soon._'

"What brings you out west?" he asked from behind.

"Looking for the witch in the western mountains." turning so she could face him, a look flickered across her face. "Say, you couldn't point me in the right direction, could ya?"

"Of course, only there is a problem." he frowned, looking outside of the cave. "The two priestess you fought…were her daughters."

Instead of responding, she just stared at him for a long moment then sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fuck…me." came the almost silent comment. A couple other, un-lady like words were expressed before she finally looked back to the demon. "That would be my luck to."

"Why do you need a witch?"

Ipo said not a word, taking the time to size him up. Her mission was not something she could go spout about...but something told her she could trust the northern lord. "Do you know of Naraku?" at the mention of the name, his features stilled in a hard mask. Guess so. "Well, we are on a mission to destroy him and in a battle a bit ago, I was able to retrieve the weapon from one of his incarnations." the fan was pulled free and she flipped it open. "I was going to ask the witch to put a tracking spell or charm on it. So that we can follow the wind sorceress back to Naraku's castle."

"That's….a brilliant plan...expect for the attacking of the witches daughters part." he expressed and Ipo snorted at his chosen words.

* * *

so, whatcha think?

* * *


	28. Open up your eyes

Well, here is Chapter 28! Thank you everyone for reading my story and reviewing and I hope this is all worth it!

I don't inu and company, only Dayo, Ipo and Katuso...yay baby!

* * *

The anger of Sango was a righteous one and she could hold a cold steel grudge. Unfortunately, the severity of the situation hadn't quite hit her or she would be more concerned. No more would she be allowed back to the village, even if she had wanted to. So caught up in her stewing anger, the walk back toward the spot they parted with Ipo had been a silent one.

A few feet away, Dayo was allowing himself to wallow in his own anger at the man that had dared called himself her father. Why would he treat her like that, someone as special as her. Maybe it was because he intended to make her his mate. He would guess but there had been something bugging him and he needed to ask it. Though Sango wasn't in a talkative mood, he was going to ask.

"Sango?" her head tilted in recogniation she heard him but he stopped instead. "Sango." brows knitted together as she glanced back at him. Was something wrong? Dayo stepped around so that they faced each other and stood only a couple inches apart. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" her voice was gruff but a confused look on her face.

There was an glint in his eye that made her fidget, worrying her bottom lip. He loved it when she did that, it was so damn attractive. After getting himself under control again, he lifted both hands to run the claw tips gently up and down the covered skin. Regardless, it sent shivers rippling down her spine as she reveled in the affection. "That you would mate with me?"

Insistently, her eyes widened and mouth fell open. Had she said that out loud? Seeing him standing there, awaiting for an answer told her she did. How embarrassing. "Ummmm…." came the murmured sound, eyes darting all about her, anywhere but at Dayo. How could she have been so stupid as to just say that out loud or to even think he would want her as much as she him.

Using a finger, her face was lifted so that their eyes could lock. There was an odd look flickering in the depth of his yellow-orange eyes. "Did you mean it?" he asked again. Her mouth opened to respond, only to snap shut, nodding instead. She didn't think she would be able to speak at the moment. "Good...and you should know...we want many cubs." her blush grew and he could help but grin. "Red is a good color on you."

Quickly, Sango turned away from him and put both hands to her face. How had things turned to this? He wanted to mate with her and wanted kids. She could feel herself getting giddy inside and vaguley wondered if this was what Kagome and Ipo felt like. It was a great feeling. '_I could get use to this._' she mused with a small smile.

"Sango…" his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. "There is no need to be shy with me."

"I-I-I'm not shy." she stuttered, tensed as she stood there.

Dayo chuckled, nuzzling and licked the sensitive skin at the junction of her neck. Another shiver came and she just melted into his chest, vaguely thinking just how good that felt. The demon was slowly driving her insane. "What do you call it then?" he mused.

"...tongue...tied?" she breathed, rolling her head back to the crook of his neck. the movement gave him better access and he took full advantage.

* * *

Miroku jumped back from the attack of Kageromaru, releasing his prayer beads and lifted skyward. "Wind Tunnel!" the small demon flew toward the monk, cutting his wrist in the process. He winced in pain, never noticing Juromaru running at him until it was too late to move.

"Miroku!" Kagome cried out, shooting off an arrow to strike the ground, inches from where he stood. Juromaru collided with the pink barrier and was thrown back. Her attention on the monk, Kageromaru was able to sneak up on her, slashing her back.

"Kagome!" Kohaku hurtled his scythe, catching one of Kageromaru's legs and yanking it from under from. Inuyasha, in a rage that his Kagome was hurt, flew at the scorpion demon, slashing with Tetsusaiga. The little demon dodged the attack, turning back into a ball of light and circled the group then moved back to Juromaru.

Rin and Shippou poked their heads from their hiding spots, wondering how the battle was going. Kageromaru caught sight of the dark haired human onna then shot off toward her, thinking he was going to kill her. Unknowing, Inuyasha went to Kagome's side, helping her to her feet. "Miroku!" the monk came over, taking over his stance. "Get her away from here."

Inuyasha turned back to the battle, seeing Kohaku fighting then turned alittle more, looking for the other opponent. The ball of light that was Kageromaru was circling the frightened Rin and his eyes widened. She was as could as dead and if she was, he was. Ipo would murder him if anything happened to her pups. Not mention, he was kindof attached to them. "Rin!" everyone turned to see why he was yelling and Kagome gasped.

Suddenly, Kouga appeared and kicked the light away. Inuyasha glanced to the wolf, an incredulous but thankful look on his face. The wolf looked down at the shivering girl. "You ok, kid?" she only nodded mutely, staring up at him in awe. He turned from her to the others, looking over the group and frowned. "Hey dogface, where's my woman?"

"Shaddup! Can't you see I'm busy...but I'll thank you for just now!" he scoffed.

Kouga rolled his eyes as an altartentive answer, looking about the battlefield once more. Still no Ipo. Then he noticed the scorpion like demon where the ball of light had been kicked to. Brows furrowed in confusion. "What the hell is that?" a tug on his fur skirt had him looking back to the black haired child with large brown eyes. Eyes that reminded him of Ipo.

"He came from Juromaru's tummy." came the whispered reply.

He looked back to the smaller version of his former foe, eyes narrowing. '_No wonder… The cold I sensed coming from Juromaru… It was him._' Kohaku swung at Kageromaru with his scythe but was dodged. '_That Kageromaru is so swift, they can't keep up._' a determined look crossed his face as he pushed Rin behind him. "Stay back kid, things are about to get ugly." and then he was gone, Rin staring after him in admiration.

"It seems talk is all you have." Kageromaru laughed.

"Well, that does it! I'll twist your head off!" he growled, sprinting forward and landing a fierce punch. Kageromaru bounced back quickly, barely missing a second attempt, jeering about how slow he was. "Damn it!" from the bushes behind the unsuspecting wolf, Juromaru rushed out and flew toward him.

At the same time, Inuyasha noticed and ran toward him, swinging the blade above his head. "I'm your opponent!" Juromaru seen the hanyou from the corner of his eye, dodging the blow. Tetsusaiga instead pierced the ground as Juromaru lurched forward to grabb the inu's face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, running out and jabbing the strange pink haired demon in the ribs with her bow. The strike didn't hurt, she didn't mean it to but only to distract. It worked. Juromaru turned to the miko, a snake like tongue slipping out and licking his lips. She eeped in disgust and when he lunged forward, she put some miko power into it and smacked him in his face. The energy between them cracked and sparked like lighting before she put more power into it.

Something flashed above Kouga's head, a blur of some kind and he swung his fist. He connected with the side of Kageromaru's face, throwing the demon back. "I can see you now!" he punched the ground but Kageromaru dodged last minute. Using the jewel shards, he ran to catch up to his opponent, blocking his path. Kageromaru stopped then darted to the side, only to be blocked again.

"He's anticipating Kageromaru's moves." Shippou told his sister in a soft voice as they watched.

"Amazing!" little Rin murmured, causing the kit to look at her oddly.

Kageromaru leapt at Kouga, the lather lashing out in his direction. The blow was dodged but Kouga raised his foot and kicked Kageromaru as he tried to escape. From their hiding spot, Shippou and Rin cheered.

"Now, time for the finishing blow!" the wolf demon raised a fist then punched the ground. It exploded, dust and dirt clouding view.

When everything settled, Rin gasped, a hand to her mouth. "He did it!"

"No…" Shippou disagreed, looking to the whole with a fine eye, the hole was empty, he escaped. The ground suddenly stared to rumble and as the two turn, Kageromaru leapt from the ground, pinchers at the ready. "Aaaahhhh!" as he grew closer, they never noticed Kouga jumping the bush where they were, feet first and trampled him into the ground. Pulling both kids to him, he then leapt back to the others, setting the two between the groups of adults.

"Oh my god, are you two ok?" Kagome dropped to her knees, pulling both into a hug. Both murmured 'yes', still in shock. "Ipo would kill me if anything happened to either of ya."

"What?" Kouga looked at her oddly.

"Talk about it later." Inuyasha cursed, swinging at the attacking Juromaru. The blade missed and he took a swing, punching the hanyou. He crashed into a tree, gasping in pain and slowly faded into unconsciousness. Kageromaru came at them from another angel but Kouga met him, pummeling him into the ground again. Barreling into the ground again, the smaller demon burst from behind, slashing Kouga's left thigh. The wolf fell to the ground, gripping the hurt leg and grinding his teeth.

"No! With his legs injured, there's no way he can win!" Miroku cried.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, worrying her lip. Still unconscious. Kageromaru laughed, glaring at the group then at Kouga. "I think I'll have your liver first." lifting a claw, he brought it down to do his bidding and Rin watched in horror. She knew he could die if no one did anything and it didn't look anyone would be close enough. Looking around for a weapon, her eyes landed on the sword strapped to the wolf demon's hip. That would have to do!

Yanking it free, she held a big breath and swung the heavy sword with two hands. The steel chopped off one of his claws, drawing the attention of everyone when he cried out. Looping the weapon about her head for another go, she sliced off the other claw and with one last lunge, plugged it through his head.

Everyone on the battlefield stared at her in shock and awe, now even knowing she was capable of doing such a thing. Had little, fragile Rin just behead a demon? Different thoughts ran through their heads but it was Kagome's that was the most fearful of how Ipo was going to react.

* * *

The duo sat around the small fire as the rain started to finally let up. Ipo couldn't be happier, she loved the rain but was ready to feel the wind in her hair. Looking over the flames, she watched as Katsuo tore into a raw rabbit leg and shivered in disgust. She didn't understand how demons could eat anything raw. Rare, she could understand, even the strange miko liked rare, even before the whole jewel thing…but raw. '_Ugh._' where was a napkin when she needed one?

"So, what did you plan to do now?" he questioned as he used his sleeve to wipe at the juices on his mouth. Her eyes narrowed on the splotch of blood on the once clean, bright material and really hoped he had better manners at home…and that he was going to burn that outfit.

Lips pursing, she shook the thought from her head and answered. "Well." a single finger tapped her chin in thought, looking skyward. What was she going to do now that she wasn't going to seek the witches assistance? "I guess I should head back to my friends." an image of a smiling and laughing Rin and Shippou came to her foremind and she smiled softly. She missed them. '_You're already west, maybe you could spend a day to look for Sesshoumaru?_' suggested a small voice and a grin spread across her face at the thought. It quickly changed to that of a frown. So he went to Inuyasha for a truce, does not that mean he wasn't upset for the way she left. '_Damn… guess I'll haveta chance it._'

"Ipo…?"

The voice snuck into her musings, making her head snap toward the demon. Realization dawned that he had probably been calling her for a while. "Yea?" he only cocked a brow and she laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, mind else where…what were ya saying."

"Thinking on a special someone?" he asked with a grin and knowing look.

"Maybe." she replied in as much of a laid back, sing song voice as he. Then her head tilted, an indication he learned in his small amount of time with her, in question. "Are you mated?"

"Wha?" he fell over with a sweat drop and when she realized how it sounded, laughed, hard. "Am I mated?"

"Just…a question…wasn't offering!" tears leaked from the corner of her eyes as she clutched her stomach. "Whoo…needed a good laugh." sighing, she looked at him with large, innocent eyes. "I'm a taken woman, Katsuo…I ask because you don't seem the type to be without family."

'_Taken woman?_' he wondered what male would let her wander about, unprotected and fighting crazed females. "Well, I am mated, for twenty years now."

"Have any kids?" her eyes, if it were possible, got larger and watery. She loved kids!

"No…we decided to wait for a while." he watched her dreamy look, brow cocking. "do you, Ipo? Have kids?" he doubted, she was still pure.

"Yea, two." again, he fell over and she smirked. "I sorta adopted them, a human girl named Rin and male Kitsune named Shippou." a proud look washed over her face as she remembered them. "My pride and joys."

"You adopted a kit?" he asked surprised and she just looked at him. "You do see the irony in this, right?"

"Yes." again she laughed. "A miko adopting a demon but I'm not really like other miko's, am I?" that was an understatement of the century, considering everything that happened in the near year of her arrival in the Warring era, becoming somewhat demon, her courtship to Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru.

"I suppose not." he agreed.

"Owi, got an out of the blue question for ya." she said suddenly.

"Ok…" he stated slowly.

"Are you…friends with Lord Sesshoumaru?" he seemed surprise by the question then suspicious. "Well…I figured, you're the northern lord and he's the western lord…so you'd be friends, right? That would the logic thought but I could be wrong-"

"Why do you ask?" he cut into rambling, eyeing her as if this was the first time seeing her.

Ipo stopped in mid-word to stare at him oddly then just as quick as the look came, it went. Her lips parted and a dazed look on her face, as if she wore staring into the distance. Something was happening, she could feel it through Kagome, something she would NOT like. An urge much stronger then going to see Sesshoumaru smacked her in the face and she insistently knew. Her pups! "I gotta go, Katsuo…if ya see Sesshy, tell'em I'll take my things back whenever he's ready to give them." and before he could respond, she darted off.

Katsuo just stood there, just staring at the direction the strange, strange, strange human ran off in. She confused him, so much and that was a feet for the northern lord. '_Wonder why she asked about Sesshoumaru?_' he mused silently, a clawed finger tapping his own chin. He hadn't even told her that was where he had been heading when those two priestess' attacked. '_She acted as if she knew him…?_' maybe she did.

It was something he was definitely going to have to ask the inu lord about.

* * *

Sango was EXTREMELY happy at the moment at the turn of events. Yes, she had lost the only home she ever had but gained an entirely new one. Truth be told, she would miss some from her village but not most. They were hypocritical people that thought all women, along with her, was good for was baring children. How closed minded and it angered her so much, not even her father stood up for her. She got to where she was all on her own, her own skills.

The best part was that Dayo loved that about her, that she could take care of herself. The hardest thing was to break it to Kohaku. What would he do? Would he still love her, still consider her family? She thought so, he adored the guard but would he want to go back to the village and stay with father? She found herself hoping not.

"Kami…am I selfish?" she muttered, stopping suddenly with a far away look.

"What?" Dayo turned to her, concerned at her saddened look.

"Am…I selfish?" slowly, she glanced to his face. "I don't want Kohaku going back to the village, I want him to stay with me."

"I have no doubt he will stay." he told her assuredly and he was quite certain of that fact. He seen that way they were, how she dotted on him like a mother. "I believe he is closer to you then anyone in that village." he had to restrain the snarl when thinking of Hiriku. "But…we should get back to the others." he then added.

"What about Ipo?" she frowned, whipping at her eyes.

"Remember, she said she would meet back up with the entire group." taking her hand, he led her around his lithe figure then when she was directly behind him, jerked her on his back. She squeaked in surprise then giggled.

* * *

Juromaru was in a rage after his brother died and was content on taking it out on the small human child that took his life. If it weren't for the miko wrench, the onna would be dead by now. Growling, he charged them again, clawing at the barrier only to be thrown backward. He flipped in mid-air, dug his claws in the ground to stop himself. Kohaku ran up from behind, chucking his scythe. Seeing the gleaming metal from the corner of his eye, he darted the side then moved around back. As the young slayer was trying to dislodge his weapon from the ground, he came about, claws at the ready.

Out of nowhere, Miroku appeared, shoving Kohaku aside and batting the incarnation away. It wasn't enough to do much damage but then again, he was only tried to save the boys life. "Wind tunnel!" the flap from his palm fell back, the black hole exposed and sucking up everything from it's path.

"Miroku!" Kagome pointed skyward and when he looked up, seen the buzzing, poisonous bugs. Insistently, he balled his fist and the suction stopped. Juromaru looked toward his 'help' and laughed then back to the group. Flexing his claws, he charged and was meet with Miroku. Kagome, unfortunately was no help, she was keeping a barrier around the children and injured. Kohaku and himself just weren't enough. He would have to use the wind tunnel and chance the bugs, it was the only way.

A determined look on his face, he raised his hand again. "Kohaku, stay back." then the black hole was released again.

"Miroku, no!" Kagome cried out, wanting so bad to run out and stop him. It would leave the others exposed and she couldn't do it. "Please, there has to be another way!"

"There isn't!" he threw over is shoulder, watching as Juromaru was drawn closer.

"Hiraikotsu!" the large boomerang cut through the trees to spring from the top as it cut through the hordes.

"Ebony Bane!" an brilliant orange light tore through the forest, annihilate any remaining bugs. Shortly after the attacks, Sango and Dayo burst from the trees but Sango was sure to keep them from the wind tunnel's path.

With his worries eased, nothing was set to stop Miroku and he took a step forward as his free hand reached into his robes to pull a sultra free. At this point, Juromaru was pulled from the ground and flying right at everyone. Quickly, he closed his palm again and as he drew closer, slapped the scroll of his face. Juromaru cried out, hitting the ground as energy cracked around him. Slowly but surely, his body began to freeze, turning an ashen color until he was complete mobile.

When everything was said and done, everyone turned to the monk for his reasoning to keep the demon alive. "We can question him."

* * *

I just realized that all the female characters are with someone of demon heritage...should i do the same with Miroku or not?


	29. Raise your hands in the air

Ok, chappie 29! Yay. Sorry it took me so long. Enjoy. I own nothing but Ipo, Dayo and Katsuo! Also, i was thinking...Miroku with another miko...got everything in mind with her...what do y'al think? Yay or Nay?

* * *

Ipo had never moved so fast in her life but getting backed to the Inu-tachi had never been such a priority. She ran nonstop the entire day but it seemed like forever before the scent of Inuyasha had been picked up. It was heading North-east, away from her original destination. She would have thought they would have gotten further then just a days hike. Trouble must have come quick and stayed.

Nose to the wind, she picked up on Rin and Shippou's smell, almost expecting to smell blood and death but was relieved when neither came. However, there was something else there...Kouga? What was the wolf doing there? Something told her all conversations from this time one was not going to be a good one. Regardless, she pushed on and when bursting from the tree line, startled the resting group. All eyes turned on her flushed, tried face, none smiling expect Rin and Shippou.

"Okaasan!" they chirped in happiness flying for her and colliding with her stomach/chest.

"Hey babies." she murmured sweet words, running hands over their heads, as if assuring herself they were really there. They were so she could breathe alittle easy. Now, it was time for someone to explain the whole scene. Brows knitted together as she turned to an odd smell. A single demon, pink hair, kneeled with a sultra covering his face, frozen. Who the hell was he? Pieces of another littered the ground here and there and Kouga was by the Inu-tachi, thigh bandaged. Now, she knew she had missed something important, just what?

The air was thick with tension and uncertainty and she looked from each one, eyes narrowing more as she went. They looked pale, flushed, worried and just plain out scared. Whatever happened, she knew she wasn't going to like it. Then her eyes settled on Kagome, arms crossing. "Mind telling me why I rushed all the way here from the west?" the words confused everyone but who they were meant for.

Kagome stepped forward, ringing her hands, not yet ready to deal with the wrath of one pissed Ipo Hotta. "Well…we were attacked by a demon, as you see." she gestured toward the frozen one.

"What does this have to do with my pups?" a brow cocked.

"Pups." Kouga whispered, still hard to accept, even after Kagome and the others had explained it. Ipo shot him a narrowed-eyed look, warning to not interrupt, then back to Kagome. It was then the wolf demon noticed the hesitancy to say anything. Did no one have the guts to speak up? Well he certainly did. "She slayed the demon, Kageromaru." his voice was loud and clear.

The group looked to him quickly, trying to make cutting gestures where Ipo couldn't see. Either he didn't notice them or paid no heed. Ipo on the other hand, glared at them then turned to him. Her lips were tight in anger, almost white but stopped herself from getting any angrier. "She what?" they all swore they could see her teeth gritting together. Silence was her answer. A shaky breath was pushed out as she closed her eyes, mentally calming herself. She could freak on them after her young pups were gone. The look of anger was replaced with a gentle one as she squatted eye level with Shippou and Rin. "Why don't you two go to the field I passed and pick some flowers, hm?"

Rin's face lit up, always loving the aspect of picking flowers for her new okaasan. Shippou hugged Ipo goodbye, dropping his voice low, so Rin couldn't hear. "Be easy, okaasan. What she did was such a surprise to us all." he pleaded, kissing her cheek. He could smell her anger coming off in waves. Rin, being the ever innocent child she was, had no clue she was upset and went over to kiss her cheek as well. Then she grabbed his hand, pulling him away.

Standing, Ipo then glanced to Kohaku and nodded to follow them. He didn't have to be told twice as he scurried after them. "Well...maybe I should go along...just in case." Inuyasha stated, ready to flee.

"I," she almost screamed the word, fist balled by her mouth and eyes closing. "Think a trained slayer is enough for their protection." her comment halted the hanyou and he slowly turned to her. "Now...would someone please explain to me what the fuck happened?"

"I told you, the onna destroyed the demon Kageromaru." Kouga repeated, missing the firm but stiff shake of heads from the others.

"Why was she even near the BATTLE?!" they all flinched, in fear and pain from the ringing of their sensitivity hearing. "When I leave my pups in your care, I expect nothing to happen to them. Rin had no right to be wielding a sword when she has no training."

"Looked like she knew what she was doing to me." Kouga stated stupidly.

"Shut up, wolf!" she snarled, the energy around her crackling and irritating his yokuai. All her anger and energy was focusing on him. "Another word and I'll rip ya tongue out!" she warned then turned on the others. She knew Dayo and Sango had nothing really to do with, seeing as they went to the demon slayer village. She would need to ask them later how that went. "You do realize the pain I would have inflicted had anything happened to them?"

"We know Ipo. Everything just happened so quick. There was no chance to send her and Shippou away before we were attacked." Kagome explained in a quiet voice.

"I know Kags, I know." having calmed some, the miko sighed letting her stance relax slightly. "I understand things happen that no one can help but in the future, remember to remove them."

"We know...we would never let anything happen to them." Inuyasha scoffed but was gentle in his own way.

Ipo only nodded, sitting with a plop as all her tiredness and exhaustion came to a head. Such a long day, she felt like sleeping for the next week. '_What am I gonna do about Rin and Ship?_' rubbing a hand into the corner of her eye, she suppressed a yawn. Leaving the two unattended was not an option anymore. They needed to be trained in defense, weapons made, maybe ask Totosai. Sango, Kagome and herself could take Rin and...the guys take Shippou. Even Sesshoumaru, if she could sweet talk him. '_Of course I can, I am Ipo Hotta!_' she snorted at her own thoughts. All she had to do was bat those long latches, appeal to the beast inside.

"What is she smirking about?" Dayo murmured, eyeing the girl. Whenever she smirked from the blue, it was never a good thing, almost like when Sesshoumaru smiles. A very bad thing indeed.

"Have no clue." Sango was just confused but then shrugged it off. Had Ipo wanted them to know what she was thinking about, she would have voiced it.

"Owi, Sango...how did the visit home go?" she asked suddenly, changing the subject. Everyone just sweatdropped at the sudden mood swing. The woman dipped from high to lower then anyone they have ever met. Sango's already dampened mood shifted down, considerably and Dayo growled low. She looked between the couple, brows furrowed in thought. "Huh...that bad?"

"Called me a whore." brown eyes narrowed.

"What?" both Ipo and Kagome's head dropped forward with an even look. Then they frowned, looking to Dayo for confirmation. He only nodded. "Why would he call you that?"

"Because she was traveling with a demon." Dayo said in a bitter tone.

"Because I would not stop my travels and come home." Sango's bitterness matched his own. "It doesn't matter, it may have been my home but I was never happy there." she sniffed delicately, looking away and Dayo slipped an arm around her waist to comfort her. She had a home now.

"Does Kohaku know?" she shook her head, looking to the ground again.

"I'm afraid he'll do the same as father and disown me." she whispered.

Ipo scoffed, loudly and crossed her arms. "He'd be stupid to do such a thing. Kohaku will stand beside ya."

"Ipo…why exactly did it take you longer to get back?" it was Inuyasha's turn to question from the blue.

Ipo did, however sweat dropp, wondering why now he was asking her about it but Sango seemed happy to have the attention off her. She would have to suck it up for now. "I went further west then Sango and Dayo." she answered with a shrug.

"West…why?" he suddenly grew suspicious. "To see your boyfriend? Just like I said?"

Ipo rolled her eyes in an over dramatic way and leaned against a log she had taken to. "I went to find the witch…to spell the fan."

"Oh yea, how did that go?" Kagome chirped.

"You knew she was going west?!" he basically screamed.

"Cause you would react like this…" Miroku sighed heavily.

"Did everyone know but me?!" he hissed in his stewing anger.

"I didn't." Kouga pitched with a careless shrug. That was NOT making the hanyou feel better.

"Not to well, actually. Ended up attacking her daughters." Ipo answered Kagome's earlier question, totally ignoring Inuyasha. She thought back to the fight with the sisters, frowning slightly. She knew she would be seeing them again.

"Why would you do that?" Dayo furrowed his brows.

"Well…it seemed like so much fun at the moment." Ipo told him in flase excitment and he shot her a glare. She stuck her tongue out childish and gave the real answer. "They were trying to drain Lord Katsuo of the North of all his blood, when I came across them." she told him in a calm manner.

"What?!" he jumped to his feet, ready to fly in the direction of the lord.

"No worries…he's fine. I nursed him back to his sarcastic, brooding self." she snorted with laughter at the western guards undignified look.

"Okaasan!" Rin laughed happily, breaking the tense air as she darted back into the clearing and right to the blonde-black head. She adorned the older woman's head with a flower wreath. "I made one for obasan Kagome and Sango." as if she needed proof, two other wreathes were pulled out.

"Awwwww, thank you Rin!" both women cooed. At that time, Shippou and Kohaku walked into the clearing, both wearing brightly braided wreathes and even looks. Ipo promptly burst out laughing.

* * *

Why was he even thinking of the strange human when he should be concentrated on getting to the western castle? He had a meeting to attend. But he could help being confused, the miko wasn't like anyone he had met, human or demon. That had to be why he was so interested in her, her whole approach and attitude. He had never met a miko that HELPED a demon, so that was odd in itself.

Another question was how she knew Sesshoumaru and what did she mean _'If ya see Sesshy, tell'em I'll take my things back whenever he's ready to give them._' why does she call him Sesshy? Katsuo sighed to himself, shaking his head as he stood from his position. All to much to think on, he had already spent way to much time on just the onna. When he met up with the western lord, he could ask his hearts desire of questions.

* * *

How was it women were considered the complex, hard headed species? Apparently this people were human and never met demons! '_Stupid futuristic people._' Ipo stewed in irritation, understanding why Inuyasha disliked the wolf, he was infuriating! Two days! Two days straight of his constant claim of her being his woman. She wanted nothing more then to shut him up and it didn't matter how, as long as it was violent. He was told, countless times but everyone there, that she was already being courted. He just chose to ignore this tid-bit of information. '_Stubborn fucker!_' she was also sure his leg was healed, just playing at it. Both Kagome and Ipo played along for a while, he did save Shippou and Rin but enough was enough.

Kagome personally itched to purify him or at the every least let Inuyasha slash away at him. And she wasn't even the one he was talking to/about. She sighed in the back of her throat, letting her head roll back to stare at the sky. She was soooooo glad he turned his attention on Ipo. Poor girl but he was in store for a rude awakening.

"And then, we will rush back to my cave to mate and you will give me many pups, stay at home and take care of everything else while I do the hunting and patrolling." he went on and on.

Ipo's eye twitched and the frustration and anger she had been holding back erupted. "Are you outcha fuckin' mind?!" scoffing, everyone turned to look at her, some confused at her outburst, others just curious.

"What do you mean?" he looked at her with a puzzled look.

"First off, if ya think all I'm doing is 'taking care of the house and kids' you are fuckin' crazier then I thought and secondly, I HAVE AN INTENDED!" she screeched the last part.

"I know…me." he shot her a winning smile.

"NOT YOU, YOU STUPID WOLF!" she snarled, glaring at him and stood swiftly. She had to leave before she killed him, screamed bloody murder and pull her hair out. In that exact order. "I am happily taken by a very handsome demon who's name is NOT Kouga. Drop it and find some other poor soul to torture." then she spun on her heels and stalked into the forest.

"Wow…you really bring the anger out in her." Inuyasha muttered, watching her then looked to Kouga and grinned. It was nice to have her anger directed at someone besides him, for once. The wolf glared back, crossing his arms to pout.

Rin, confused as ever, looked between Kouga and Ipo's retreating back then to Shippou. She made a gesture to follow and silently, they scurried to follow their mother. Once they had gotten far enough from the group had the two stop being so secretive. Shippou stood his full height, sniffing the air then pointed to the slight left.

Peeking through a set of bushes, their eyes took in the small pond they had used the night before to bathe. Ipo sat perched on a thick branch of one of the many trees, eyes cast out across the small pond. Fish popped in and out of the cool water, birds bomb diving for food. The sun was high in the sky, a golden light filtering the scene to make the water glitter. It was a wondrous sight.

Ipo knew they had followed, smelt them, felt them and with a sigh, dropped to the ground. They jumped back, startled as she landed effortlessly infront of them and turned. As they stared up at her with wide eyes, a black brow cocked and their looks changed to sheepish. She knew. "You shouldn't venture from the others."

"We were worried." Rin protested with a frown. "You seemed really mad." Shippou nodded in agreement.

Ipo chuckled softly, holding both hands out. Each one took a hand and she led them to the shore line, using a boulder to brace herself up. "I just…needed to get away." the two settled into her sides, heads on her shoulder/chest.

"Why do you dislike Kouga so much?" Rin asked with a murmur.

"I don't necessarily dislike him, just his notions. He refuses to accept I am being courted by someone else." a wishful sigh left her as she gazed into the darkening eyes. "Even if I wasn't and accepted his advantages, I would never be the 'at home mate.'…I couldn't."

"What's wrong with that?" Shippou angled his head up.

"Nothings wrong with it honey, but it's just not me." her head lifted so that she could look at him then Rin. "Its not in my nature to just…sit around, waiting for my mate to get back from doing all the mundane choirs." again she paused to collect her thoughts. "I am all about equal rights, both parties has to pull their weight." the children relaxed as her hands combed through their hair.

"I-I-I'm hungry, okaasan." Shippou yawned, flashing his little fangs, circling into a ball at her side.

"Ok, let's get back and grab y'al some food." sliding an arm under each little body, she cradled the two to her chest and walked back toward camp.

* * *

"Milord." Jaken poked his head into the study, anxious of what might happen this time. Sesshoumaru only grunted as his answer, never looking from his paper work. That was a go-ahead if ever he heard one. "Lord Katsuo is here."

The door opened more and the battered leopard demon strolled in, like it was common to like as he did. But, it was the scent that lingered with him that had the demon lord looking up. He tried, every hard to not growl but seemingly didn't succeed when Katsuo cocked a brow. '_**Mate scent….on him!**_'

"Lord Sesshoumaru." he bowed.

"Lord Katsuo." it even sounded heated to himself. '_**He touched mate…kill him!**_'

Katsuo stood there a moment, just watching the inu for any quick movements. He was sure he seen his eyes bleed, if only for a split second. He knew he still had Ipo's scent on him but this didn't only confirmed his thoughts that the two knew each other, something deeper was going on. He decided to try and push the subject, see what he would get. "I meet the most…interesting miko on my way here." he started, sitting himself across from the other.

"Hn." was all he got. So the walls were up again. "Is that why you look…like you rolled in the dirt?"

Katsuo looked down at himself, frowning as he flicked a twig from his shirt. "Somewhat." was that another growl? He looked to Sesshoumaru with calculating eyes. "I was on my way here when I encountered two dark priestess'. They used low tricks to imprison me and the young onna happened across us. She freed me and attacked both sisters." he subconsciously touched his healed shoulder. "She asked me to relay a message." he paused to add more dramatic presence.

"What?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"She said she would take back her things, whenever you were ready to give them." there, he said it.

'_She wants the kimono and comb back._' his lips pulled upward as the beast howled in pleasure. Both knew she found out about the truce and accomplished what they had set out to do. '_**Go find her now!**_'

Katsuo watched, quite shocked when the usual stoic demon jumped to his feet, as if in a rush and disappeared from the room. '_And where does he plan on going?_'

* * *

Rin and Shippou grabbed Ipo's arms with both hands as she swung them easily and laughed. At some points, she would start spinning, throwing her arms outward but not quick enough to throw them off. They loved it, begging for more but a cry had all three freezing, turning left right then back left when someone stumbled from the forest. A boy.

"Help!" he cried, falling to the ground.

"Oh!" she wailed in surprise, rushing to his side. "You poor thing, what happened?" Rin and Shippou dropped to the ground to turn the stranger over. Blood gathered at the corner of his mouth, then spurted into the air when coughing. She flinched, startled then placed a hand over his body. Extensive damage. "Rin, Shippou, go get Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Wait! My village, please." he begged, gripping the front of Ipo's plain red tee. "Killing…destroying…bandits…everything!" he cried.

"Ok…calm down…" she soothed hair from his face then stood. A determined look crossed her face as looked in the direction of the camp then back to her pups. "Take him to the others, tell Inuyasha and Dayo to follow my scent, k?" they nodded, their own concerned looks being replaced by determination. They took the boy, balancing him between the two and scurried to do her bidding.

* * *

"Think she'll come back soon?" Sango let out a puff of air, blowing her bangs to the side.

"Maybe…if he's asleep." Inuyasha made a face, gesturing to the pouting Kouga.

"Not likely then?" she pushed with a grin and Inuyasha matched her. Kagome rolled her eyes, glancing to Dayo and they shared the same bored look. It was odd to see Sango and Inuyasha giggling with each other.

"Inuyasha! Dayo! Kagome?!" all three jumped to their feet as a trio rushed into the clearing, stumbling forward and falling.

"Shippou? Rin?" Dayo was the first to reach them, pulling them apart and looking over the stranger. "What happened?"

"This boy…he came from the forest. Said his village was attacked." Shippou rushed to answer him, fear in his eyes. If these bandits hurt the boy and his village would Ipo be ok?

"Okaasan went to check it out." Rin added with a fierce nod. "Said for you to follow her scent."

"Kagome-"

"Go!" she cut him off, moving to the boys side. She looked to the hanyou then Dayo, nodding and watched as they ran off, Sango on their heel. Kagome, Miroku and the children would stay with the boy.


	30. Damn those posionous Demons!

Just want to thank my constant reviewers, _Azura Soul Reaver_, _Valinor's Twilight_, _Igirlwholikesherstuff_ and _TallyYoungblood_! You guys are awesome and make me want to keep writing. I do love doing this so what can I say, huh? :-P I really do hope everyone likes my story, I try to keep it as close to the original plot, just switch people's positions. Well, enjoy chapter 30!

I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Ipo, Dayo, Katsuo! Yay me! and i WISH, SO BAAAADDDD i owned Sesshoumaru...hehehehe

* * *

Blood…alot of it. The stench permeated the air, along with the stale smell of death. Two streams of dark smoke drifted into the sky along with the brilliant shine of orange-yellow flames. Her speed increased, picking up on all the children present and rushed down a worn path toward a village. A boy, as young as the first stumbled toward her, arrow piercing his shoulder. Missing a foot-fall, he tripped and fell toward the ground. She moved to catch him, lying him gently on the earth's floor. "What happened?" her voice was soft.

"They'll…killing everyone." he gasped, his eyes slowly loosing any sheen of life. Ipo clutched his hand, eyes searching his face and willing him to not die. It was all in vein as the last breath left his fragile body, his grip lessening on her hand. She just stared down at him a moment, tear after tear rolling down her face. He was no older then Souta. Saying a silent prayer, she stood and started toward the village with a steely look. Anyone willing to kill a child deserves a painful death.

The closer she came to the village, the more screams that sounded. There was no telling what was happening. Ducking behind some bushes, she peered into the village, eyes shifting from one scene to the other. Village huts burned brightly against the night sky, piles of men and children with protruding arrows, and bandits laughed as they ravaged what they could, killing who they wanted. Who was going to stop them? The sight was horrible, the stench more so and the time traveling miko was truly disgusted. She just couldn't grasp why anyone would want to hurt the simple, farming people.

"I like this village." one of the men kicked an already dead man, laughing when he flopped to his back and one of the woman cried out. Her husband, Ipo supposed. "Don't worry, I'll console you!" he licked his lips, looking the young woman over.

"We'll camp out here until the food runs out." another voiced, taking a swig of some weak sake. Behind him, where a circle of leering men took up position around a group of frightened female villagers, kneeling on the ground and huddled together. "Keep'em together, you run, we'll kill you!" they cried in fear as all the men laughed.

"Found another!" someone called, from directly behind Ipo, shoving her forward.

Growling in anger, she spun to the dirty male that dare lay a hand on all these innocent people, flicking her wrist. Both blades slid free and she upper-cut him, the two foot blade stabbing from his lower jaw and right threw the top of his head. The men watched in shock as he sputtered, blood dripping to the ground then as she yanked her arm free. His body dropped to the ground as she turned to face the group, eyes narrowing.

"Y-y-you killed him!" one cried out in shock.

"Bitch!" another hissed.

"Kill her!" a third hissed, cheering in agreement from the other men.

A couple rushed forward and she gladly met them, propelling herself in the air. Her knees met the chest of the first bandit, knocking him to the ground and straddling him. Pilling her arm back, she punched his face, blade and all, the crunching of broken bone making most grimace. Two more ran up from behind, grabbing her arms to drag her from the body of the first. A third rushed forward, planting his foot to her chest. She grunted. "We gottcha now."

"Bring her to me!" a new voice commanded and the men snapped to attention. A smell drifted under Ipo's nose and she looked up. A man rode toward them, on horse back with wavy brown hair in a high ponytail, dark red lips, a pink over coat and large hatchet on his shoulder. First thought that came to mind was butch fruity! He didn't smell human, that much was certain but she wasn't sure what demon. He did a good job at hiding his scent.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" the leader sneered as he nudged the beast underneath him closer. Ipo only glared, snarling at him in a threatening manner then spitting. It landed on his left boot and he just looked at it in disdain. He wasn't the only one that could block his scent. One of the bandits violently backhanded the miko and then a second time.

Lying her head to the side, Ipo spit a spot of blood from her mouth then looked first to the bandit then demon leader. "I'm gonna kill every last one of ya…" she was a righteous woman and when she threatened, she did.

"How do you plan to do that?" another man laughed, moving forward from the group to slap her then grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. "Maybe we'll have some fun with ya, before we kill ya."

Growling, she stomped on his foot, hard enough to break his toes. He stumbled back, falling and cradling his foot as Ipo stepped back, jerking her arms forward to make the two holding her smacked into each other. The other men gathered, thinking to over power the girl.

They had no clue.

A rustle sounded from behind and Ipo tilted her head with a smirk. Her companions. Those bandits took a voluntarily step back, thinking just how demonic she looked. "Windscar/Ebony Bane!" hair and clothes ruffled about the miko as both attacks tore by, one of either side. The leader and a couple of men jumped aside, those that were to slow were killed on contact. The trio she had been expected rushed to stand at her side.

"You okay?" Dayo grunted, stealing a glance at the girl and grimaced. She looked worst for the wear...and pissed.

"Had better days." a sleeve was used to wipe the blood from the corner of her lip.

"What's the down low?" Inuyasha then asked.

"Homeboy's a demon." she gestured to the pink coat man. All three looked over at said male, bros raising in question.

"Kid…you have an interesting sword." the leader grinned, looking at the transformed Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha scoffed, balancing the blade on his shoulder. "What's a demon doing among a bunch of bandits?"

The demon on horse back didn't respond but those that followed him stared at each other. "Chief's a demon?" two bandits looked at each other.

"Gotta be kidding!" another cried.

"Kid…hand over that sword." the leader demanded, causally, sweeping hair from his face. "I want that sword and I shall get it."

"What're ya mumbling about?" Inuyasha made a face. The leader chuckled darkly, fingers moving in a rhythmic manner against the handle of his axe.

"Be careful." Sango told him in a quiet voice.

"Keh, as if I'd lose." he snorted and this time, the leader scoffed. The two males just stare at one another before he leapt forward, swinging his sword, the other three attacking the bandits. The axe was released to block, surprising the horse back demon by Inuyasha's strength. The hanyou only laughed as the axe chipped and the bandits gasp. The horse fell to the side, it's rider abandoning it and stood a couple feet from it.

"What a sharp sword." the brown haired demon laughed.

Inuyasha heaved Tetsusaiga over his shoulder and charged the demon. "Then you understand, prepare to die!" the leader just glanced over his shoulder, toward the human women and decided he needed a shield. Leaping back, he grabbed the closest two and threw one toward his opponent. The second was yanked flush against him and pulling her simple kimono open. "Are you afraid woman? I like your face!" a long, snake like tongue slithered free and thrust into the woman's throat. She gasp in horror, trying to free herself but is no use. Her body shriveled into skin and bones. The rest of the village women shrieked.

"He is a demon." bandit one gasped, a knowing look on his face. "Every woman the Chief had disappeared mysteriously. We used to wonder about that."

"Why you…bastard…!" Inuyasha pulled himself back in order to not attack the woman flung at him. She hit the ground, inches from Inuyasha, distracting him for the moment. The leader then zoomed forward, mouth open as a pink light sparkled and yellow fumes emitted. The fumes touched Inuyasha's cheek, burning his pale skin and the hanyou winches.

"You've been showered with my poison powder!" swinging the giant axe toward Inuyasha's stomach, slicing it open so that it emitted yellow fumes as well. He winched again, stumbling back and using his sword to regain his balance.

Sango took notice of her friends noticeable state, pulling her arm and weapon back. "Hiraikotsu!" looking toward the slayer, his eyes narrowed and flipped back to dodge the attempt of the boomerang and spit a bundle of poison web at her. Dayo fended off his attackers and raced to sweep her from harms way, turning on the demon leader with red eyes. Roaring in anger, he charged, ducking another discharge of poison and planting a fist into his stomach. The beast took over, wanting to rip the scum limb from limb.

The leader jumped back at the enraged tiger demon struck out, blocking all attacks with his axe. A lucky aimed release of poison hit him straight on, tacking to his right shoulder then struck out with the butt of the axe, sending Dayo crashing into the trees. Looking back to Sango, he was determined to get the one that dare harm him and spit yet again.

Again, his plan was foiled as Inuyasha darted in the path, blocking the slayer and taking the hit on his hands. Tetsusaiga was dropped as the skin sizzled, Ipo whipped around to see what the commotion was. It seemed everything went in slow motion as acidic demon leapt into the air, shooting another web. Inuyasha was defenseless! Throwing her own safety to the wind, she ran forward, huddling her body over Inuyasha's protectively and throwing up a barrier. The acid hit the barrier, blistering but slowly crusting to encase them.

"Troublesome girl." the leader laughed as everyone else watched, shocked.

"Ipo! Inuyasha!" Dayo struggled to stand, ignoring the screaming pain in his shoulder.

"T-that's…!" bandit 6 stuttered.

"Chief?!" bandit 2 stumbled back.

"What's wrong? Afraid, now that you know I'm a demon?" the leader leered.

"No way!" bandit 7 shook his head fiercely.

"A strong demon for a leader will make us invincible!" bandit 2 cheered

"We'll continue to follow ya!" bandit 8 assured, running to the web to kick it. "Serves'em right!" then, he shrieked in pain as the poison burned his foot. Slowly and to the shock and disgust of the others, the man slowly started to melt away, like he was made of wax.

The leader only laughed as he watched. "It's a poison cocoon, touch it and you'll melt away. The two inside have totally disintegrated. He frowned as a pink glow from inside the web caught his attention. Inuyasha and Ipo were still alive, protected by her barrier. "Hm, so, she's a miko? Did you really think you could beat me, Gatenmaru!?"

***

"Inuyasha…ya ok?" Ipo straining to keep herself upright, the weight of this poisonous web was crushing, her own powers slowly failing.

Inuyasha moved weakly under her, his breathing hard from his wound. The festering on his belly caused him to wince then moan as pain whacked his body. How much longer would she be able to protect them? "H-h-how long…barrier?"

"I-I-I dunno."

'_Kagome, we're in trouble, Inuyasha needs ya!_'

* * *

Kagome perked from her position on the forest ground, looking around. '_Kagome!_' that sounded like Ipo. '_Inuyasha needs you._' she jumped to her feet, turning to the others. "Trouble, let's go." no one had to be told twice as they stood. "Shippou, Rin. I want you to stay with Kirara when we get to the village, alright?" both nodded.

Miroku was the last to leave as he said one last prayer for the little boy that had passed in their care. Standing, he sighed softly, looking at the child with sad eyes once more before turning to the others. "Let us hope he is the only one we lose." the others nodded in agreement.

"Kirara!" Kohaku called and the fire neko transformed in flash of fire. They all climbed on and she took to the skies.

Kagome closed her eyes, concentrating on spreading her miko senses. Ipo was to the north, as was Sango, Inuyasha and Dayo's. What worried her was the weak aura of Ipo and the changing one of Inuyasha. What was going on? They had to be quick. "Kirara, that way!" her answer was a meow as the cat dove low and kept fast, speeding through the trees. Everyone hunched forward, gripping her fur as they prepared themselves. There was an ominous feeling in the air.

* * *

"Hahaha!" Gatenmaru blocked the slash from Dayo, kicking the tiger demon back to the earth. He looked to the side, to see Sango taking on five men herself, effortlessly. "Hm, such a delicious looking woman." laughing again, he flew down at the unsuspecting slayer, mouth enlarged.

A rattle was heard and Gatenmaru stopped in mid flight, turning. A chained scythe flew at him, the tip digging into his leg. With a tug from the owner, the weapon and demon was pulled back to the ground, crashing into the ground. Beside the young boy with the scythe, stood another young woman in strange clothes and a man in priest garb. The girl had an arrow notched aimed at the cocoon and fired.

"No!"

***

'_This is bad._' Ipo worried her lip, slouching forward, trying to stretching her aching back. At the same time, a sizzle sounded, a hole developed and poison slipped through to hit her lower back. She hissed in pain, straightening as much as she could.

"Ipo?" there was clear concern in his voice.

"Don't worry…I'm fine." she assured with shortened breathes.

"W-w-what about taping into the jewel, to blast us out?" he suggested.

"Not without exposing ourselves and the extra jewel boost could purify you in the process." she shook her head.

"Ipo, if you haveta-"

"No! I won't….we'll figure out how to get out." she whispered, leaning her head against his. "Have faith, the others are coming." he nodded stiffly. She wasn't the only one able to tell her energy levels were dropping, Inuyasha could sense it and knew it was only a matter of time. Both cast their eyes to outside the web, Dayo and Sango still fighting the demon leader but they were getting no headway, not with all those bandits that interfered. '_Damn…I gotta do something._'

Inuyasha's breath had become more rugged, a sickening stench filling the small space. It made her cough, her entire body shaking and inturn moving him. "Damn, the bleeding…it won't stop." Inuyasha told her.

"Because of the poison?" he gave a barely there nod. "Stay with me, Yasha." another hole appeared in the barrier, poison trickled in again, this time hitting her shoulder. She hissed yet again, teeth clinched.

His ear twitched with the sound, teeth grinded in anger then eyes pulsated red. Ipo was being hurt because she was protecting him. They were going to both die because of this demon, because of him.

Commotion had Ipo looking up, a pure aura that she knew belonged to Kagome, facing them. An arrow was released, pink light erupted from the end. '_Please work._' she prayed, eyes closing and moving to protect Inuyasha more, just in case.

The power was strong, she could feel it and when it collided with the web. It did some damage but not enough. '_Again, Kags._' as if hearing, and maybe she did, another arrow was released. '_It's gonna be okay, Yasha._'

***

"Stop her!" Gatenmaru pointed to Kagome and the bandits ran from Sango to surround her.

Abandoning the arrows, she moved the bow in a protective stance. "Miroku!" he nodded, using his staff to wrap against the web as she fought off the men. Sango and Kohaku moved to help her while Dayo kept the attention of Gatenmaru.

***

Inuyasha pulsed, a feeling so strong that Ipo did as well. It seemed as if her shards pulsed with him. "Yasha…please, calm down!" the change of his aura was instantaneous and she gasped. A feral growl ripped from his throat, head lifting to expose the blood red eyes and jagged purple streaks. Claws flexed in the small space and one of Ipo's hand shot out to grip both his wrist. He struggled to break free, snapping at her. "Please stop…I can't fight you and keep the barrier up." she pleaded.

He was to far gone, she knew as he continued to struggle. Cursing her luck, she did the only thing she could do in this sort of situation…head butted him. Yanking back, one arm was freed and he used it to claw at the miko. She slid this way and that, trying to avoid him in such close proximity. It was hard to do. "I'm sorry!" rearing back, she head butted again, then a third time and a forth.

He growled more, pushing back so that his back hit the web wall and hissed as the poison sizzled on his back. He lashed out at the girl with him, catching her arm. Ipo grimaced and in an unfocused moment, punched him. His head whipped back, hitting the web wall again. She decided what she had to do then and prayed, to whatever god was listening that she didn't purify him by accident. Usual warm brown eyes changed to an electric pink.

***

Gatenmaru looked to the web cocoon, eyes narrowed. Something changed in the auras of the two captive inside. The hanyou seemed almost…whole and the miko…an unsettling power radiated, one that he just HAD to control! The web pulsed, glowing then exploded as Inuyasha flew one way and Ipo in the other. As the two drew closer to the ground, Inuyasha flipped and pushed off, sprinting toward the fallen miko.

Ipo, knowing what was happening, rolled away as his clawed hand buried into the ground. Swinging a leg around, it connected to the back of his head, making him slam, face first, into a tree. Hopefully this would give her enough time. '_Where is Tetsusaiga?!_' jumping to her feet, her eyes scanned the area, ignoring the battling that went on. '_Ah ha!_' one of the bandits had it. Ear twitched, she spun as Inuyasha slashed at her shoulder. Grunting, she swung the back of her closed fist around and into his face. He skid into the ground and she took off for what she sought. "Kagome! Sit him til I get there!"

Inuyasha rose form his spot, the growling had long ago turned into snarling. Hating what she had to do but knowing he was changing, Kagome stepped up. "SIT!" the scream echoed and the hanyou was plastered into the hard ground. A bandit from behind grabbed the young girls shoulder, spinning her to face him. "Sit!" he slammed again into the ground and she jabbed the bow tip into the mans chest.

No one noticed the two demons that had stepped onto the battlefield.

All the while, Gatenmaru watched, growing interest of the hanyou that reeked of full demon blood. His eyes trailed Ipo, realizing what she was going after his sword. No, no, no, that wouldn't do. "Stop the wench!" and they tried but she shoved pass with incredible show of strength. As reached the target, she elbowed the man in the face and yanked Tetsusaiga from his grip. Turning to start back, she came face to face with the leader of the bandits.

"I shall enjoy you, my dear." he smirked, hunching over. Four wings emerging from his back and his eyes turned pink, skin blue. "You're but only a weak human, now." his body expanded, clothes bursting free as he transformed into a huge moth with blue fur and wing-like hands.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Inuyasha kept trying to get to Ipo and Gatenmaru. "I need the sword!" Kagome called.

"Got it!" Sango called as she hurtled the boomerang. It was the distraction the older miko needed as she tossed the blade to Dayo who zipped over to Inuyasha.

Ipo turned her attention back to the moth-like demon, smirking. "You sure I'm all tried out?" her eyes glowed pink as they narrowed but before she could make a move, a green whip wrapped around the body of blue furred demon and severed him in two. She followed the whip to see the one person she had been wanting to the past week.

Sesshoumaru.

Excitement built, pushing everything else aside or from her mind. Essentially not a good idea at the moment. "Ipo, watch out?!" Miroku streamed pass to tackle the man about to jump her from behind. Snapping back to reality, Ipo turned her attention back to the problem at hand. The remaining bandits had somehow backed her, Sango and Kohaku back to back. Giving stiff nods to each other, they screamed their battle cries and ran forward. However, before a single man could be reached, they all fell to the ground, dead. Turning to look both ways, Ipo's eyes settled on the only solution, Sesshoumaru and ..Katsuo? What was he doing here?

"Ooooooo…what happened?" Inuyasha groaned from his position. Kagome cried out in joy, hugging the sore hanyou to her and kissing all over his face.

So caught up in their reunion moments, the village women had been forgotten about, until that was…"Monsters…" still huddled, the women stared at the group that had risked everything to save them. Fear and hate radiated from their eyes. "You're all… monsters."

"Don't get to close, they'll kill you to." if possible, the group grew tighter

"W-w-hat?!" Sango stared at them in shock.

"T-t-that's not-" Kagome started.

"Don't." Ipo silenced her with a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and the other just shook her head, noting that Kouga was not among them. Now, where had he gone? It was a question to ask later. "Let's go…" turning, she limped away and right up to Sesshoumaru, head tilting. She just smiled, happy to see him after everything that had happened.

* * *

So...? i know there wasn't alot of Sesshoumaru but there will be in the next chapter. So...stay turned for Episode 31! Give your all!


	31. Give your all

Hello my lovies, muah ha ha ha ha. Welcome to another thrilling episode of Inuyasha and Company…thinking about changing the title, whatcha think? Just cause I think y'al wanted to know, I was listening to _Maneater _with this chapter. Hehehe, seemed to fit.

I don't own Inuyasha and company but I do own Ipo, Dayo and Katsuo.

Enjoy my evil little bunnies!

* * *

It was amazing how one single human could keep surprising the western demon lord and now, the northern. To say the sight they came upon hadn't shocked Katsuo would have been a lie. One of Sesshoumaru's most trusted guards was among the rag-tag team of humans and demons, everyone was fighting bandits and a demon and there was a poisonous cocoon right in the middle of the small battle area. Every strange indeed.

Why had Sesshoumaru even seeking out this group?

The answer had come when the cocoon of poisonous web exploded and expelled Ipo and a silver haired hanyou, Inuyasha if he was correct. The strange part was that he reeked of a full demon and Ipo, power radiated off her. Eyes grew wide when Inuyasha attacked the girl, confusing the leopard. Hadn't she said they close, like family? Then why did it look as if she was fighting for her life?

'Cant just stand here, I owe her.' he mused then stepped but a hand stopped him. He looked to the inu then back to the field, surprised a third time when Ipo kicked the lords half brother into a tree, no regret in her aura. There was something off with her friend.

Sesshoumaru growled low, eyes tinting pick as the moth demon faced off with the miko. A hand lifted as the acid whip dripped to scorch the earth and pulled it back. Words were exchanged between male and female, someone had called for…a sword? It was retrieved from Ipo, passed to Dayo who took it to Inuyasha.

What was he missing?!

"You sure I'm all tried out?" Ipo smirked at the demon but before she could attack, Sesshoumaru's whip lashed out, separating him in two. Her head snapped up, following the line and green right to the inu. Excitement gathered in her aura, all focusing around her chest. Extreme happiness.

"Ipo, watch out!" a man smelling of holy power tackled a bandit approaching her from behind. She spun as she, a dark haired girl and boy was cornered. Stiff nods were exchanged and they charged outward. It was at that time that Sesshoumaru and he moved, taking out the remaining bandits.

Inuyasha groaned from the ground and Kagome hovered over him like a mother hen. The village women just watched everything that had happened, fear, shock and hate in their faces. For a demon was what killed their husbands, children. "Monsters…" that brought all eyes to them. "You're all… monsters."

'_Humans, so ungrateful._' Sesshoumaru mentally scoffed, eyes narrowing.

'_**Not all.**_' the beast purred and amber-gold eyes drifted back to Ipo. His Ipo. Her normal pleasant smelt was tangled with an acidic stench. The shoulder of her shirt was singed, the skin underneath a nasty gray, the same as a spot on her back. The acid of the web had touched her. The half-breed failed to protect her. '_**We failed to protect her.**_' his eyes went read in anger, the beast wanting to rip the hanyou and moth demon, again, to pieces.

"Don't get to close, they'll kill you to." another woman, older then the rest spat.

"W-w-hat?!" Sango stared at them in shock.

"T-t-that's not-" Kagome was at a lost for what to say. They thought they were the monsters?

"Don't." a hand was placed on her shoulder by Ipo, shaking her head. There was just no use "Let's just...go." turning, she limped away and right up to Sesshoumaru, head tilting and smiled. Noticing his eyes, a hand lifted to caress his cheek and he leaned into it.

Katsuo was once again shocked, Sesshoumaru, most feared demon in all of Japan showed affection to this…miko? Why? Slowly, everything he had learned from both beings started filtering through his brain, the questions she asked, his reaction to the leopard meeting up with the miko. He was courting the miko Ipo! How strange that a miko and demon, or were suppose to be born enemies could hold the others affection. This was a crazy worl but then again, for some strange reason, they seemed to fit, a human that wasn't quiet human, and a demon that would settle for nothing less. '_Well, hadn't been expending this today._'

* * *

The camp was quiet, just the crackling of the fire as a pot of water boiled, Kagome tending to dinner. Inuyasha wasn't far behind, ready to jump up to bat when she called. Dayo and Sango were cuddled under a tree, talking lowly among themselves, Rin, Shippou and Kohaku were on the other side of the camp, playing a game Ipo had taught them and Katsuo was opposite Kagome, eyeing the small packs of food in interest. Ipo and Sesshoumaru had disappeared from the group when, as a whole, they decided to settle down for the night. Inuyasha had said he smelt of a spring and that was where Sesshoumaru had probably taken her.

No one voiced their need of a bath at the moment, through Miroku did try. Silly monk that he was.

"Almost ready." Kagome sang, humming as she stirred the water. It was boiling and she pulled it off the 'burner' and prepared the bowls. "Lord Katsuo." he looked up with wide eyes then to the bowl she held out. Sniffing delicately, he took the object when he nothing seemed poisonous. Kagome only chuckled, shaking her head. "Inuyasha." he gladly took his food as the others gathered around.

"When is okaasan coming back?" Rin sat beside Dayo, Shippou beside her and then Kohaku beside Sango.

"Hopefully soon." Kagome worried her bottom lip, looking toward the springs Inuyasha pointed out. They had been gone for almost an hour. She wasn't sure if she should be worried or suspicious.

As if reading their thoughts, said couple stepped into the clearing, well more like stomped...well, more like Ipo. What made them raise a brow was the dripping wet hair of both, male and female, plastered to the side of their faces and that the lovely, dark skinned teen was wearing Sesshoumaru's haori with a sour look on her face. The bundle in her arms was what they assumed to be dirty clothes. Not saying a word, she walked to sit beside Kagome and crossed her arms to pout.

No one wanted to say anything but Kagome knew she had to try. "Ipo...you ok?"

Sesshoumaru smirked as she glared at him, sitting away from the rest of the group but said nothing. Ipo just huffed in annoyance, accepting the cup from Kagome while mumbling under her breath. "What happened to your clothes, okaasan?" Shippou gazed up at her with those large green eyes.

"_**Someone **_thought it would be funny for me to bathe, clothes and all." lips thinned as she settled another glare on the silver haired demon in question. He _**still l**_ooked smug.

"Ok…but why is he wet as well?" Katsuo grinned when the inu was the one to scowl and Ipo smirked.

"Someone thought it would be funny for me to bathe, clothes and all." he mocked her statement.

Ipo huffed out a breath then jumped to her feet, hand thrusting into the air. "Never give up, never surrender!" then, as quick as she was up, she was sitting, eatting her dinner again. A soft growl from what she called, her 'sugar daddy' had her looking over, lip pursed. "Lucky I don't just keep this top and wear it from now on."

"I have no quandary with taking back my haori, clothed or not." he warned with a cocked brow.

She gripped the front of the haori, growling at him as to make his other brow raise. "If you can pry it from my cold, dead fingers." eyes narrowed as she took another bowl of ramen from the cooking miko. Regardless of how annoyed she was with Sesshoumaru, she did take care of hers. Standing, she walked over and sat against a tree at his side and held one bowl out. He looked it over, sniffing the contents and when taking it, let his finger graze the tender flesh of her wrist. A shiver shot through her body. He smirked. "Damn, you make it hard for me to stay mad at ya."

"That would be because I am such a loving demon." he rolled his eyes.

"And yet, ya say it so condescending." it was her turn to smirk. His growl this time was playful and only meant for her. Good lord....sexy!

"Okaasan...do you have any more...col-or-ing pictures?" Rin inquired.

"Sure honey, get me my bag." nodded vigorously, the child ran to the bag, dragging it over and watched as the older woman dug through it. Pulling out a princess and dinosaur book, they took their positions, Rin between Sesshoumaru's out stretched legs and Shippou on his shoulder. It was an odd thing to witness, the Inu-tachi decided. An even look crossed the lords face and Ipo chucked. It was a nice look, she thought.

Spponing a fork full of noodles in her mouth, Ipo glanced about the camp, as everyone interacted with each other. '_Kagome and Inuyasha, Dayo and Sango, Katsuo,, Kohaku, the kids…who's missing?_' looking once more, the answer roared in her face, _'Wait, where's Kouga?_' she had noticed that he wasn't at the battle, had he ran away in the face of a great battle. '_That corward!_' she decided she needed to know. "Hey, where's the wolf?" she tugged the white and red haori closer to herself, as if expecting him to jump from the bushes and declare his undying love. Maybe he would and maybe Sesshoumaru would strike him dead? An evil chuckle escaped at the thought, gaining the odd looks of the others. "What?"

"Whenever you do that…laugh unexpectedly, it scares us." Kohaku voiced, moving closer to his sister for protection. That inturn made her move closer to Dayo, who happily wound his arms about her.

"Really?" her incredulous look changed to a grin and most nodded. "It's good to learn these things ahead of time." she then announced, nodding as if she were talking to a class full of kids.

"He left." Shippou hummed from his position, choosing a green crayon from the box.

"…yea…right after you yelled at him." Kagome looked from the demon lord to Ipo, lips pursed in thought. "Though, he did promise to come back and 'whisk ya away'." that had both miko's snorting and rolling their eyes.

Sesshoumaru, however, didn't like what he heard and expressed it in a growl. Who the hell was this...wolf? She only shrugged, waving a hand to dismiss his thoughts, not really wanting to talk about it. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be persuaded so easily and growled again. Hands raised in defense this time as she sighed. Damn his sexy growls. "Ok, ok, ok...just some wolf demon that pops by now and then."

"You forgot to mention the part of him claiming you, every chance he got." Inuyasha snorted and the Hawaiian-Japanese teen glared, hurtling a rock at his head. It connected, a dazed look on his face and fell over. Sango and Kagome stifled their laughter.

"What?" eyes seeped red. How dare another male claim what is his. '_**FIND THIS WOLF!**_' fist clinched at his side, ready to go find this male, until Ipo climbed in his lap, careful of the two children. One arm lazily draped over a shoulder, cooing softly and nuzzling his neck. She purred, he calmed and another disaster was avoided…for now.

"It's being handled." she told him in a quiet voice.

"Doesn't he know…about Sesshoumaru?" Katsuo asked confused. Was she playing both demons?

Ipo sighed heavily, turning her head to look at him and frowned. "Yea, he knows."

"Doesn't stop'im though." Kohaku muttered but the demons heard.

"Quite confident." Miroku expressed with a yawn.

"Quite fuckin' annoying." she scoffed. "Gettin' tried of having to repeat myself to that buffoon." arms crossing with a sour look as she slouched, a pang shooting through her body at her sudden movement. She winched, glancing over her shoulder and peeled back the bandage. The skin, where Sesshoumaru had licked clean, was bright pink and still very sore. '_Damn moth demon. Had ta go and get poisoned…again._'

"What is his…name?" Sesshoumaru ground between gritted teeth. Maybe, later tonight he could 'go for a walk' and find this male. Rip his guts out, nothing to expressive.

"Kouga." Rin supplied, looking up to the demon, to Ipo then back to her coloring.

"Kouga…?" Katsuo frowned, a distant look in his eyes. "Doesn't Lord Takumi of the South have a son named…Kouga?" he looked to the western lord for confirmation. He grunted in agreement.

"Oh…that's great!" Ipo threw her hands in the air, letting out a disgruntled scream. All demons present flinched but she didn't apologize. "A fricking demon lords son got the hots for me!"

"You're not gonna leave Sesshou-sama for him, are you?" Shippou asked slowly. He sorta liked the inu demon.

She snorted in laughter, head shaking then burst into a fit of giggles with Sango and Kagome. Like she would leave him, Sesshoumaru, for Kouga. No way in hell. "No hun, I can say that is not happening anytime in the neeeeaarrrr furture." he nodded happily, going back to what he was doing. A rumble from behind and her looking to her 'chair', seeing that smug look. "Never doubt that, love."

"Ipo." Kagome called from her seat, a thoughtful look on her face. "I need ta head back home, figured tomorrow. Out of a lot of things…wanna come?"

She didn't even get a chance to answer before Inuyasha jumped to his feet, knocking Kagome over in the process. "No way are either of ya going home! We've been delayed enough as it is!"

Scowling, the miko pushed herself upright then stood to face off with him. Ipo smirked covertly, making herself comfortable as she huddled in the undeniable soft and comfortable fabric of Sesshoumaru's haori. He only cocked a brow, a look on his face that clearly asked what she was doing. "Just watch, it's gonna get good."

"Inuyasha…I am going home tomorrow and I'm sorry that getting detained by that MOTH DEMON HAS BEEN SUCH A PROBLEM!" everyone flinched this time, hands to their ears.

"You just went home!" he argued.

"A month ago!" she snapped, almost as vicious as one miko-demon.

"I said no!" arms crossed at the finality in his voice.

"Aaaahhh! Sit!"

_**Boom!**_

Kagome stomped her foot, glaring at the crater and ignoring the amused looks of the others. "I need supplies and I suppose Ipo might need something to." his mouth opened. "Do not argue with me, Inuyasha!" whirling on her heel, she stomped into the darkness.

"Kagome!" he whined, crawling from the hole and trailing behind her.

The group, excluding Sesshoumaru and Katsuo exchanged a look and grinned widely. Ipo made a whipping sound. "He's so whipped." and then they laughed.

'_Whipped..._' Katsuo tested the word wordlessly, his confusion growing. "What does this...whipped mean?" Katsuo frowned again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that around the strange gathering.

"Well…it's when a female can have a male do anything she wants…just ask or bat a lash, something along those lines." Sango explained, shooting a look to Dayo who was watching…and scowling. She couldn't stop the laugh.

"I do not like this…whipped." he tested the word, lips pursing. "My mate will not…whip me."

Not able to help herself, Ipo exploded with laughter, almost falling over if Sesshoumaru hadn't caught her. Tears were streaming down her face, arms hugging her stomach as it tightened it pleasant pain and wheezed as she tried to catch her breath. Shippou and Rin looked on in confusion, not understanding was so funny? "Katsuo, honey…you're mates already got ya whipped." that made him scowl, stoop in his seat, Kohaku, Miroku, Sango and Dayo chuckling.

Even Sesshoumaru cracked a smile.

* * *

Inuyasha pouted from the sidelines, arms crossed and his usual bitter look on his face. Kagome sighed from her seat on the well lip and slid off, walking to him. "Sure you don't want to come?" he just 'kehed' and turned to look away. Now, she was just getting agitated. "Stop acting like a child…ya'll probably eat all the ramen anyways!" the last part was more of a harsh whisper, one that had his ears perk in interest.

Slowly, he looked back to her and let his arms drop. "Fine…go but you're not back in three days, I'm coming to get ya, wench."

Narrowing her eyes on the hated word, she turned and headed for the well, stopping momentarily. "My name is not wench…it's Kagome…SIT!" the boom of his collided with the earth echoed but everyone ignored it. "Ipo, ready?"

"Kagome!" he cried from his hole.

"Yup!" swinging the worn bag on her shoulder, Ipo walked to the well with Sesshoumaru, her hand on the crook on his arm. The group had gathered to see the two miko's off and the inu demon always wondered how she traveled through time. Sitting on the lip, like Kagome, she turned to dangle her legs but leaned her head straight back to look up at her Sesshy, smiling. "Try not ta kill anyone…unless Kouga comes around." eyes narrowed at his name, on both sides but then she brightened. "And take care of Rin and Shippou, they like ya and listen."

"Okaasan!" both whined.

"Come'ere babies." opening her arms, both collided with her chest and she kissed their foreheads. "Remember to listen to Sesshy…give Dayo and Yasha hell, though."

"Hey!" both said demons yelled in annoyance.

Ipo just stuck her tongue out then looked up to Sesshoumaru. Sucking in her bottom lip, she grinned, tugging on a strand of hair to get him to lean over. A hand slithered to the back of his neck, bringing him even closer. Their lips met, eyes closing, the feeling electrifying and shooting sparks right through her body. She would never get tried of that, him. Ever! Angling her head up, he moved closer, a hand gently gripping her shoulder. Lips moved against one another, until his tongue slid across her strawberry flavored bottom lip and they parted. His tongue slid into her mouth, sliding against her own.

"Ahem." someone coughed from behind, making the couple pulled back and glare at the blushing group.

"Honestly," she huffed, turning back to her warrior man, noting that his eyes changed from their beautiful golden hue, to red then back. She really could bring the beast out in him. Lifting hand, she rubbed the corner of his lips, were some of her chapstick and winked. Finally, she turned back to Kagome, grinning. "Like I said before…damn good kisser." and then she slipped into the well.

"Oh sweet kami." Kagome sighed, looking quickly to Sesshoumaru then jumped. Blue and yellow lights circled both girls and their scents disappeared from this world.

"Wait…where did their scents go?" Katsuo asked, the only one confused.

Sesshoumaru looked into the darkness that was the well, fighting the urge to jump down and retrieve her. The beast did not like that he couldn't sense Ipo but from what she had told him, Inuyasha had been the only one that could pass through. "Sesshou-sama….look at the pictures we drew!" Rin exclaimed happily, taking one hand while Shippou took the other and led him away. However uncomfortable the man was, the beast loved it. The two were Ipo's pups and with them mating, made them his pups. It was a good sign that they took a liking to him so well.

* * *

"Momma, we're home!" Kagome called as she walked in the backdoor. A great smell drifted under their noses and both girls got dreamy looks on their faces and clasped their hands. Real food!

"Girls!" Racihio walked into the room, smiling widely and pulling them into hugs. She failed to see the winching of both. "How good to see you both. How long will you two be here?"

"Atleast three days." Ipo answered, letting her bag drop by the door and stretched her arms. "Feels good to be home, eh, Kags?"

"Yes!" she laughed happily.

"Alright, why don't you two go wash up, dinner will be soon." Racihio shooed them from the kitchen.

Looking at one another with wide eyes, both made a break for the steps but Ipo left the younger, more human miko in her dust. "That's not fair! You're using your demonic speed!" Kagome cried after her in despair.

"Not my fault you're a weak human!" Ipo laughed as she closed the bathroom door. A real shower…yes! Kagome only grunted in irritation and plopped down on one of the stairs.

* * *

"So…" Souta started, smiling at his mother as she set his plate before him. "What happened this time?" then he looked to the two girls, a questionable look on his face.

"Wotcha'an?" Ipo furrowed her brows, trying to shift her mouthful to speak more clearly.

"Swallow first then speak." Gramps chided. Ipo narrowed her eyes and when the delicious food was nice and mushy, tuck her tongue out. He, along with everyone else made disgusted faces.

"I mean." Souta stressed, like she hadn't spoken at all. "That when you come home…a battle has usually happened." he looked distastefully at his plate.

"Battles happen all the time, tart, we don't always come home." she retaliated and the two made faces at each other.

"What?" Racihio's fork clanked against the plate ridge. "A lot of battles?"

"Not that many, momma." Kagome jumped head first into the conversation, trying to sooth any worries, all the while shooting the other a glare. Ipo only shrugged with an innocent look.

"But Ipo said…"

"I say a lot of things." the other shrugged, looking to the woman with a calm look. "Can't always take my word, can ya?" a piece of chicken was popped into her mouth.

"I suppose…not." she answered slowly, picking up her lost utensil. While she was distracted, Kagome, Souta and Gramps smacked Ipo in the back of her head. Lurching forward, she whined her displeasure, growling at annoyance at them.

"Don't get that tone with ya family." Racihio chided.

"Man, it's on all sides!" she threw her hands in the air, exasperated. Grins flickered on the other four as she slouched forward, weaving an arm around her plate, protectively.

"So, what did happen on the other side?" Souta tried again.

"Nothing really. Just out of supplies." Ipo sat up, rolling her head to pop her neck.

"Must you do that?" Kagome gagged.

"Yup." she shot her younger sister a beaming smile.

"Have you seen your young friend, Sesshoumaru?" Racihio questioned, noting the small blush on both girls cheeks. "Take that as a yes."

"Yea…he popped by yesterday…spent some time with'im and left the kids with'im, also."

"Kids?" gramps head shot up, eyes wide and alerted. "What kids, he's already working on a family?! You're not even married yet and you're already popping out little dog demons?!"

"What, no!" Ipo was quick to correct the old goat but he had already gone off on a rant about how undignified demons were and how they populated her sweet, sweet mind. As if she had ever had a sweet mind. She groaned, letting her head smack into the table. Kagome and Racihio giggled and Souta just sat there, eating, like this was an everyday thing. Sadly, it was.

"How dare he! You're only-"

"Gramps!" he reared back at her shout. "Calm down…they're not my kids…I found'em… took'em under my wing. They call me okaasan and I call them my pups." both hands were in a consoling position before her. Pouting, he plopped back in his chair, taking much the same stance she had a moment before.

However, Racihio was in la-la land, a dreamy look on her face. "I'm a grandmother, already."

"Oooooi, I got a picture of'em!" reaching into her shirt, she pulled a folded piece of paper from her bra. Everyone just stared at her, brows cocked. "What? This was they're always close to me." she flashed a smile then held out the paper.

Racihio took it, opening and immediately cooed. Shippou and Rin were in a field, her chasing the kit with a flower wreath. In the distance was Kagome and Inuyasha, cuddled together, another couple she didn't know under a tree, a man in black and purple robes standing by the kids, eyes closed and smiling. "Awww, so cute…what are their names?"

"Well, the girl is Rin and the Kitsune, fox demon, is Shippou." she leaned over Kagome to get a better look.

"Excuse me!" was cried out but ignored.

"That's Sango and Dayo, they're a couple." and the group was pointed out then moved on to the next as she 'introduced' them. "Miroku-monk with a 'cursed' hand," Kagome snorted into her milk, almost choking. A swift smack from Ipo had her reeling forward as well then sitting back with a mumble. "Kohaku, Sango's brother and a demon slayer like his sister and of course, my favorite couple, cuddling. Kags and Yasha."

"What?!" Kagome shoved her face infront of the picture, eyes glued to her and Inuyasha. Pulling back slowly, she could see the knowing look her mother was giving her from the corner of her eye.

"Anywho." Ipo took the picture back, replacing it in her soft yellow ¾ quarter tee.

"When did ya take that?" Kagome wondered, thinking back to the arrangement her and her hanyou had been in. she could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Hmmm, right before I left y'al for the west." Ipo nodded as she finished off her dinner.

"West….alone?" Racihio frowned, not liking that idea.

"Yea…it was the only way I could do what I needed, without Yasha freaking out on me." she explained, Kagome nodding in agreement.

"Why would he freak out?" Souta asked, head tilting.

"Sesshoumaru is lord of the west." Kagome answered, nudging the other playfully.

"He seems to think everything I go west or want to, it's to find Sesshoumaru." Ipo rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't be opposed to spending some time but that's not why i go there..."

"You're dating a demon lord?" now Souta was interested in the conversation.

"What can I say…I strive for only the best." she popped her collar, grinning.

"Kouga would say he was the best." Kagome sang, batting lashes.

"Ugh, why ya got o go ruin a perfectly good conversation?" she grumbled, lying her head in her hands.

"Who's Kouga?" Racihio cocked a brow. My, her daughters sure knew a lot of males…demons at that.

"Nobody!/Ipo's boyfriend!" was called at the same time. The blonde banged girl nugged her friend, while the long haired teen cried about 'unfairtynity'. They weren't sure if it was a word. "Kouga's a demon that has this diluted idea that I, Ipo, furture mate to Sesshoumaru,…wants to mate him." she muttered the last part.

"Why would he think that?" Gramps frowned.

"Cause he's delusional!" both girls shrieked.

* * *

Right…had fun with that one, lol. Just so ya know, I will be introducing Miroku's _love interest _in the next chapter.


	32. Maneaters

I know it's been a really long time since i updated but...crap happens, ya know. Realllllly sorry. I also decided to edit this chapter so, i hope you enjoy.

i do not own Inuyasha and Company...Only Ipo, Dayo, Katuso and now...Juno. YAY for me!

* * *

Most of the house was in dead silence, except for the kitchen where Racihio moved hastily about to prepare a hearty breakfast. Gramps was already out and about the shrine, doing this, cleaning that and Souta was slowly but surely waking to another boring Saturday morning. From the hall upstairs, Ipo came and started down the stairs, ear phones in place. That morning she had decided on black yoga pants, a gray sports bra, navy blue tank and white sneakers. The usual running wear.

She hummed along to Madonna's 'Just like a Prayer' playing from the I-pod and stopped in the middle of the room. Making sure there was enough room, she then stretched, touching the right foot then left. "Kags, lets get a move on!" the right arm extended straight up as her upper body leaned forward then did the same to the left side.

"I'm comin'!" was thrown back before the soft thudding of sneakers exposed Kagome, dressed in black shorts and a maroon tank. Hair pulled up into sloppy ponytail, bouncing as she tinkered down the steps to stand before the other, starting her own stretches. "So, where are we going anyway?"

"Figured we'd start at the park, eh?" tossing over a bottle of water, Ipo grabbed the charmed necklace to slip it on and hid her appearance. A warm feeling rushed over her, almost like stepping through a stream under the shower. Looking to her hands, normal, human hands stared back and she frowned. She had gotten use to her claws.

"The park…sounds nice." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Both be back in hour, k?!" Racihio called from the kitchen.

"Will do!" they called back, watching as Souta lazily stumbled in with a bowl of cereal. Eyes were almost crusted over but he just wiped them and basically threw himself to the couch and didn't spill a drop of milk. Flicking the tv on, he started his ritual Saturday morning cartoons.

"Sure ya don't want to come, Souta?" Kagome leaned forward, arms crossing on the back of the couch.

"Yea…could do ya some good." Ipo added in a bored tone, copying the others position.

"Nah, I'm good." he waved a hand, not even looking.

"You mean lazy, right?" she muttered lowly, standing with a sigh then gestured to the door. Kagome nodded and they headed out, shutting the door after them. One step outside and both stopped, eyes immediately narrowing. There was an odd vibe in the air, one they had never noticed before, tugging at the back of their minds. It almost felt like…when they sensed a demon. That couldn't be…they never sensed one before. Looking at each other in confusion, Ipo shrugged then Kagome. It was probably just their nerves after finally being back home.

Sprinting down the shrine stairs, a light sheen had gathered across their healthy glowing skin. Kagome pulled her own I-pod out to slip the earphones in and push play. 'Ring the Alarm' by Beyonce came on and the two started down the sidewalk.

* * *

"I miss them already." Shippou moaned from his position on the ground, staring up at the sky. He shifted, sighing as a foot flickered when a butterfly landed on it.

"C'mon, Ship..." Rin grabbed his hand, tugging him from the ground as the white kitten sat perched upon her shoulder.(Almost forgot about the little thing)"If we keep busy, then maybe she will be back sooner." it was actually a good idea, so they ran off to play with the other village children.

"So carefree." Miroku sighed in content as he watched them.

"It's a beautiful thing." Sango agreed absentmindedly, letting her eyes drift from the kids, to Kohaku, then the four male group that stood a good ten feet from them. What were they speaking about?

The monk looked to the tiger demon as well then the slayer, frowning in thought then sitting up straight. She watched him cautiously, preparing herself for another grope but was surprised when none came. Instead, he turned to the tigers intended, serious look on his face. "I…would like to apologize for my behavior, toward you and Dayo." ok, that had NOT been what Sango expected and it must have shown as he chuckled. "I know I am a bit much to handle but I swear, on my honor to stop trying to interfere with your relationship."

For a moment, Sango just sat there a moment, head tilting and waiting for a laugh to indicate a lie. None ever came. He was serious, he meant not to infer anymore and was trying to make a miens. "Fine Bousan, all is forgiven."

Miroku grinned largely, standing from his seat and walked away. What did the monk plan on going now? "Inuyasha?!" the hanyou turned to the black haired male, brow cocked. "I shall be back, going for a walk, k?"

"Whatever." he grunted, turning back to Dayo, Katsuo and Sesshoumaru. That to be an odd sight, to see the brothers speaking on 'civilized' terms. "Like I said, Ipo had gone out west, when she ran into Katsuo." he gestured to the leopard as Sesshoumaru listened intently to the story and plan of Kagura's fan.

"I had told Lady Ipo pf the witch in the west mountains. She planned to have to have the wind sorceress fan spelled, to lead us to Naraku." Dayo explained as he remembered the events.

"It was quite the brilliant plan, had she not attacked the witches daughters." Katsuo agreed. Atleast the future lady of the west was clever. She would definitely need it.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru agreed with the leopard, it was a good plan but now…"Where is this fan?" at the very least, he could get the fan spelled. No mere witch would dare to say no to him or even attack.

"…believe Ipo has it still." Inuyasha answered with a nod.

"Can you go there…get it?" both Inuyasha and Katsuo looked at him oddly but his half-brother did nod. "Then fetch this fan and I shall get it spelled."

"Sesshou-sama!" Rin ran up to the group, circling Sesshoumaru's legs as Shippou chased her. He held a baby snake in his hands and she did not like it. "Make'im stop!" she cried, tears pouring down her face in fear.

"Kit." was all that was said and the Kitsune paused in mid run then looked up the body of the demon lord until he was staring wide eyes to gold. "Stop chasing your imootosan with the snake." his small claws popped open and the snake hit the ground, slithering away as it hissed in anger. "Now, go play…safely."

"Thank you, Sesshou-sama!" Ring giggled, hugging his legs and the two ran off.

"Wow…" Inuyasha muttered, looking after the two hellions then Sesshoumaru. "You're actually good with them."

"Hn." eyes narrowed as he waited, almost expectantly. "…the fan?"

Oh yes, that. "Fine." huffing, he turned away from the two full bloodied demons and took off for the well. Pushing off the ground, he leapt into the darkness and disappeared.

"Wonder what it's like." Katsuo frowned as he stared at the simple looking well. Sesshoumaru often wondered the same thing. Who knew a piece of human technology could have brought strange, independent and stubborn women into Feudal Japan.

* * *

The well was alive with brilliant colors as Inuyasha reappeared on the other side. For a moment, he just stood there, looking up into the well house. Even after all this time, it was still surreal about what he and the two girls could do. Rolling his shoulders, he pushed aside those thoughts and jumped out. Keeping low, nose covered, he darted from the well house to the soft canary yellow home. Throwing open the door, he took a deep breath and sighed in relief. It always smelt so nice in here.

"…Inu-Yasha?" Racihio breathed, standing infront of the stove, eyes wide. Souta stood at the sink, bowl in hand but his spoon spinning on tiled floor. "What…are you doing here. Thought the girls had three days." she frowned.

"Oh yea…just need…" he trailed off, sniffing the air. They were gone. Humph! He would have to do it the hard way. Making a break for the stairs, he ran to Kagome's room and dove into Ipo's bag. Clothes were tossed from its depths and strewn all over, searching for what he needed until finally finding it. "Ah ha!" crying in victory, the fan was pulled free.

"Inuyasha…-"

"Gotta go." he raced pass Racihio, down the stairs and back into the well house.

"Um…k?" she frowned, looking the way he ran then to the room. Her frown deepened at the mess he made. Ever since that fateful day, almost a year ago, things just keep getting weirder and weirder.

Popping up from the well, Inuyasha looked around, seeing everyone in the same posture as when he left. "Inuyasha…? When did you go through the well?" Sango's head cocked to the side.

He didn't answer, hopping the lip and walked to Sesshoumaru, fan extended. Eyeing it in disdain, the inu demon took the offending object between two clawed fingers. It reeked of a strange power and…Naraku. _Growl_. Just the thought of the vile demon made his blood boil and want to rip something, anything to pieces. He would get what was coming, that Sesshoumaru was sure of.

* * *

Miroku walked the worn path, looking to his feet as he stewed in his own thoughts. What had made Sango chose the demon guard over him? Was it because he was stronger or better looking? '_Maybe if you stopped groping her every chance you got._' snorted a voice that sounded disturbingly like Kohaku answered. He halted in surprise, blinking then sighed.

"Ooooooi!" a very feminine voice cried, making his head snap up. Only a few feet from him was a young woman in a dark kimono, hair pulled back, very young and pretty.

"Are you ok?" his intentions always started good…

"Oh?!" startled, she looked to him with a hand to her mouth then let out a small sob. "Oh monk, thank the heavens. I have hurt myself."

"Let me help you then." he knelt to help the woman, letting her lean into his chest. He could never turn down a woman in distress. "How do you feel now?" hands moved in a rhythmic manner over her back before slipping lower to glide across her rear.

"I feel much better because of your healing powers, monk." she assured, stepping from his grasp.

"I don't wan you overexerting yourself." he tisked.

"No, no…I'm fine." a smile lit her face.

"Well, that is good news…by the way…"

"Yes?" she looked at him in question.

"Will you bear my child?" his tone and face was completely serious. '_And this is why Sango didn't even give you a chance!_' the earlier voice screamed.

"Well…I must be off." she backed away from the strange man then turned to leave.

The sight she was met with, had her halting in her tracks. Blocking the path was a woman she had hoped to never see again. The new stranger had short grayish-black hair that stuck in all direction, a patch over her right eye and a large red rose pinned behind her left ear. She dawned a gray tunic ending an inch pass her thighs and black leggings with red lighting-like designs and boots that come to her knees.

"Now, now, Niwki…you know better then stealing from innocent monks." she tisked, taking a step forward.

"Juno." she whispered in fear, taking a step back and hit the body of the monk. "Oooo, monk…please, help. She is a fierce demon, out to kill me!" she cried.

"Demon?" Juno laughed, taking another step forward.

"What?" Miroku looked between the two women, clearly confused. He could sense no demonic energy from the woman so that was not true. And what did she mean, 'stealing from innocent monks?' checking his robes, he silently gasped when noting his coin purse was missing. "I'll take back my purse, if you would?" a hand raised.

The woman looked between Juno and Miroku until she grumbled, pulling a black pouch from her robes and giving it back. "All is forgiven, my lady. Be on your way." then he shooed her on, making sure to coop a feel on her nice, round bottom.

Juno watched with a steely hazel eye as the woman left the area then turned her attention on the monk. "Monk, I would watch your free floating hand, before someone chops it off." then she turned to go about her merry way.

"Wait!"

* * *

Then entire time outside had been fraught with suspicious vibes that time and time again made Ipo either/and Kagome pause in their runs. Something was amiss, something they had never noticed before. It felt like when a battle was looming on the horizon and the entire group was tense.

This would not do in modern Japan. What would they encounter here, just human men and their deluding ideas…right? Never, in their fifteen years, had either experienced what they were now. Was it because their miko's powers unlocked and expanded? Whatever the reason, it made them both uneasy.

Kagome glanced about their surroundings once more, fighting down a shiver. "Wanna head back-"

"Yes." Ipo almost cut her off with the speedy reply. Nodding, both turned to head back, continuously looking behind them. They were being followed, they were sure of it so Ipo grabbed her sisters arm and ducked into an alley, swinging the other on her shoulder and made a leap to the roof top.

Steeling their moves, they peered over the roof ledge into the alley and waited. After a couple minutes, a broad-shoulder figure entered just the mouth, peering in. His aura stretched the entire alley way but was pulled back when nothing was found. Something about this stranger was oddly…comforting.

"Damn, he ain't gonna be happy with me." a deep yet soft males voice drifted up to both females.

'_Ain't gonna be happy? Who?_' Kagome mouthed with an affronted look then glanced to Ipo, who had the same look. Both shrugged, brows shooting into their hair lines then looked back down. The male was gone.

Pushing away from the ledge, slowly and soundlessly, Ipo passively stood, dusting the dirt from her clothes. Kagome followed suit. "Well, that was odd." she commented, brows knitting in further confusion as she thought about it more. Why would anyone want to follow them? Could they be from the school, to check up on their health? No, schools aren't that smart.

"You telling me…though…" Kagome bit her lip, eyes darting side to side, as if reading. "The aura he gave off…I felt like I should know it."

"Yea, me to." Ipo nodded in agreement, only to make a face. "Maybe we're just….really tried."

"Yea…yea…that must be it." Kagome muttered in agreement but not really believing it.

* * *

Juno sighed in annoyance, casting another look over her shoulder to the trailing monk. Why was he following her? Stopping, she turned to him, hands on her hips, eye narrowed. "What do you want monk?"

"Nothing…" he was quick to respond then took a deep breath, bowing. "I just wanted to thank you. I have been trying to think of a way to repay you…" he trailed off, standing straight and looking at her again. The vague thought of asking her to bear his child came to mind but was swept aside. Something told him she would hurt him. "Maybe I can help you some how. Where are you headed?"

"It is none of your concern." she snapped heatedly, arms crossing.

"That is up to you, Lady Juno but I shall follow you until I may aid you." he told her in a calm manner, one that made her jaw twitch. "It is up to you."

"Someone…please help!" cried out a voice, startling both Miroku and Juno before another word could be spoken. A young woman stumbled from the forest, a second then third following suit. They tripped over their own feet, tried from having ran all this time and feel to the ground.

"Are you ladies okay?" Miroku was to their sides in a moment, making sure nothing was wrong.

"Please…we're all worried sick and we don't know what to do." woman 1 cried, clinging to the monks robes.

"Well, there's no need to worry any longer…what ales you?" he soothed, vaguely aware of Juno hovering just over her shoulder.

"Our men ventured into mountain haven't returned?" woman 3 sobbed, the other two turning to hold her.

"We're sure they've been captured by a demon." woman 2 chirped with a sniffle. "Please, Monk, lend us your power." all three chimed.

"All right, calm down. I shall go and free your men." he assured.

"Thank you very much!" they cried.

Standing, Miroku stroke a thinking pose, one arm crossed and the other resting the elbow and a hand stroking his chin. He needed to tell the others but there was no time. Slowly, he turned to Juno and she became immediately suspicious. "Lady Juno. Would you mind doing one small favor?"

"What?" she drawed slowly.

"Just to tell me companions a ways back where I am to head and not to worry." he asked.

"Send the village women, I shall go with you." she stated with a non-argumentative tone.

Miroku looked to the three women in question and after discussing it among themselves, agreed. "Great, just head north, straight on. And rest easy, I will do what I must to bring your men back.".

"Thank you monk…stranger." they nodded toward the couple and ran off in the direction Miroku pointed them.

"Shall we then?" he gestured toward the direction the women came,

* * *

Souta and Gramps were headed back toward the house, both holding bags from their quick run to the store. "Then you must train hard as the next in line!" Gramps exclaimed.

"I'm next in line?" Souta's eyes were wide.

"Naturally!"

"No way! I'm going to become a soccer player!" Souta argued, making kicking gestures.

Gramps paused a moment, a thoughtful yet confused look on his face. "'Socker' player? You're going to punch people?!"

"No….soccer…like kicking a ball." he corrected the old man. "Although, mom wants me to become a doctor."

"A doctor?" Gramps paused, rubbing his chin. "A surgeon or a physician…? I would recommend you to become-" he cut himself off, something catching his eye in the distance. Lifting a hand, his eyes squinted before gasping. "Fire!"

"What?! Gramps!" Souta called as the old man ran toward the building. "Gramps!" he too took off running, rounding some trees to see smoke rolling up from the storage room.

"What's happening?" Gramps demanded, shoving his bag into the boys arms. "Go call the fire station." then he rushed into the room, flames engulfing all over.

"Gramps!" Souta freaked, looking from the room toward the house. "MOM!" he took off for the house, screaming at the top of his lungs!"

As gramps entered the room, first thing he noticed was a package on the middle shelf had the charms plastered all over it was smoldering. The flames seemed to be working toward the box, burning said charms right off. The lid blasted off, slamming into the storage wall to shatter. Sitting in the box was a Noh mask. "Why… " it floats in mid-air. "You've burned the talismans that have been placed for generations!"

"Give me…a body…" it rasped.

Gramps picked up a pail of rice to pour it over himself. "That mask!" reaching in his clothes, he pulled more charms free. "My predecessor several generations back was asked to exorcise this mask by a Noh actor! It was named the "Flesh-Eating Mask"! I did not know it has such enormous power!" trying his luck, he threw the charms forward but the mask burns them easily.

"A body…" it zoomed toward the old man but he was quicker on his feet then he looked. "Give me…a body!" whooshing toward an old samurai outfit, it attached itself to the mask and stood. Fortunately, it couldn't hold and collapsed. "A body… A body…"

"Is it looking for living flesh?!" Gramps gasp. The wooden beams above split with the licking flames, causing it to crash onto him, pinning him to the ground.

"A body… Give me a body…!"

Gramps struggled under the weight of the wooden pieces." Damn!"

"A body!" laughing manically, the mask flew toward Gramps.

* * *

Kagome and Ipo were on their way back to the shrine at a leisure pace, joking with one another when an ambulance speed along a road. It was going the opposite direction of their home so they didn't really paid heed.

"Hey, the fire's at Higurashi Shrine!" ahead of them was a group of three teenage boys, speaking animatedly to one another. "Let's go!" then they run off to see the action.

"Fire?" the miko's look at one another, the way the ambulance went then back to one another. Without having to say a word, Kagome jumped on Ipo's back and she took to the tops of buildings, rushing home.

In no time, the two reached the thick, wooded area of the Higurashi shrine. Ipo came down in an area no one could see and when the coast was clear, stepped out onto the sidewalk. Two fire engines and two police cars were parked at the entrance of the shrine steps with a huge crowd gathered. A barrier had been formed to control the situation.

"The fire is under control! Please do not worry!" one of the policeman called.

"This road is closed! Do not push!" the second policeman called.

Ipo pushed her way through the crowd to reach the front with Kagome following closely. "Excuse me! Please let me through!" the pure black haired girl under the barrier and Ipo hopped over.

"Hey, you! You can't go there!" the first policeman called.

"We live here!" Ipo threw over her shoulder as they raced up the steps, hearts pounding. A fire, was anyone hurt? How could it have started?

When they reached the top, Racihio was off to the side, speaking with a policeman. "Thank you very much." bowing respectfully, he turned to leave.

"Mom!" both ran up to her.

"Girls!"

"What happened?" Ipo asked.

"Everyone ok?" Kagome then asked.

"The storeroom caught fire. Grandpa was surrounded by the smoke but he's alright." she soothed their worries. "He was slightly injured, then fainted before be could inhale too much smoke. I'm going to the hospital now."

"Me, too!" they declared, worriedly.

Racihio placed a hand on both girls shoulder. "Please stay home, Souta fells it's his fault. Gramps told him to go get help."

"Alright." they nodded, turning for the house but their thoughts were the same. '_A fire in the storeroom? There's no way a fire could start in there._' they stepped into the house and immediately Souta's cries were audible to Ipo's ears. She gestured upstairs and Kagome nodded, heading up to comfort him.

Ipo on the other hand went to the cabinets, looking through them. Sighing, she gripped the counter tops as she fought back the tears. Gramps, the old coot, had to be alright. It just wasn't home without him. Letting out a shaky breath, she wiped her eyes and turned back to the problem at hand, besides making them something to eat. How the hell did a fire start?


	33. We Will Rock You!

For the next installment. Hope y'al enjoy!

* * *

Several firemen examined the exterior of the storeroom, curiously looking about. "So, the fire started inside, huh?" he took a step forward.

"Watch out! There are holes in the floor." another cried, grabbing his arm to jerk him back.

Carefully, they walk the inside of the storeroom, probing the remnants of the fire when another of the men notice something. "Huh." looked like a puddle of water just under his feet.

The mask appeared suddenly from the puddle and rocketed toward the fireman. It attached itself onto the fireman's face, who struggled to free himself, groaning. "What's the matter?" the other three turned to look at the last. Slowly, a black substance oozed from the confines of the mask to cover the body, until nothing was noticeable.

"W-w-what's going on?" they gasped, stepping back.

The mask, now with a body whipped around to face the men, laughing then lurched forward. The blackness moved over their bodies, swallowing them whole. With them gone, the mask burst from the room, it's greedy little eyes drinking in all the other bodies.

Inside the house, Ipo paused what she was doing, hand freezing over the pot of mac and cheese. It was hard to miss that tingle on the back of her neck. It that wasn't enough, the smell of decomposing flesh assaulted her nose. The black/blonde miko wrinkled her nose in disdain, moving the pot, turning off the stove and went to the window. With her eyes, she could clearly see one of the fire engines moving and crashing into several police cars. "Ipo?" Kagome was at the kitchen door, Souta standing at her back, a worried look on his face.

"I know." was all the other said then she looked to Souta with a forced smile. "Wanna go see Gramps?"

"Yes!" he nodded fiercely.

"K…we are going Ipo express, k?" she grinned, winking at his confused looks. "C'mon then." walking to the backdoor, she opened it then squatted. "Crawl on."

"Your back?!" he squeaked in surprise.

"Yes." Kagome laughed, giving a gentle push and he crawled on. "Now, whatever you see or hear, don't let go, k?"

"…ok…?" he nodded, although confused as he climbed on. Ipo stood, locking her arms on his legs. "Aren't you coming?" he looked back at his sister.

"Nah, I'm just gonna finish dinner and I'll be there later." she smiled, patting his head. Her and Ipo locked eyes, the lather telling her silently she would be back as soon as she could.

"Here we go." Ipo sang, stepping from the house to jump onto the house. Moving back, she started running then jumped again, clearing a good twenty feet.

"Wow!" Souta gasped in excitement, eyes wide but his grip tight.

Before long, she was in the city and moving from rooftop to rooftop and Souta was laughing like there was no tomorrow. He liked the feel of the wind in his hair, on his face. It made him feel so free.

* * *

Once both Ipo and Souta were a good ways away, Kagome stepped out to the entrance of the shrine, watching as a fire engine ran over the police cars. One of the fireman stood front of the fire engine and waved his hands. "Stop!" the engine does not and the fireman dove out of the way. The large engine swerved out of the alley onto the main road.

Standing close to Kagome was a policeman who pointed in the direction of the fire engine. "Hurry!" two police cars chase after the engine. "Contact Headquarters! There's an out-of-control truck!"

Kagome couldn't help but stand there in disbelief at the turn of events. Why couldn't they have one, just one normal day?

Inside the fire truck, the radio was blaring with the last newscast. "And next on the news… A runaway fire truck on the streets has been involved in many accidents. There appear to be several injured but that has not been confirmed at this time. It is unthinkable, but at every accident site people have disappeared. It is totally incomprehensible!"

The mask was at the wheel, jerkily driving. It's black flesh kept rotting away, black blobs dripping from the hand, which was slowly losing its shape. "If I can absorb a little more… I'll be able to mold a complete body. A little more… Oh, if only I had a fragment of the Sacred Jewel!"

Policemen have moved to block the road with cars, waving batons and blowing their whistles. As if it would stop anything. The demonic mask drove the truck straight toward them, barely slowing down as it burst from the windscreen. Shrieks from the bystanders sounded, the ground covered in broken glass and black blobs. The mask continued it's trek through mid-air, right into the windshield of another police car. His screams echoed in the clearing as his body disappeared.

Everyone stood there in stunned silence, unable to believe what they just witnessed. One of the policemen was the first to snap out of the haze and opened fire, the others quick to follow. They had no idea that their weapons couldn't hurt it.

Laughing yet again, it's long black body extended from the car to take the bodies of all the people on the site. Their fruitless tries of escaping was silenced as they were absorbed into the body. Finally stopping, the masks body had become much bigger and it trudges forward slowly.

Kagome stared at the scene in horror, unable to breath, move or even blink for a moment. It just…ate them. What kindof of demon was it?

"More, I need more!"

'_I'll give you something._' Kagome thought, eyes narrowing as she retreated back to the shrine to grab some arrows and a bow.

* * *

Ipo landed ontop the hospital roof, squatting to let Souta slid off. As soon as he touched the ground, his legs gave way and fell. "Wow now." she chuckled, helping him stand with a grin. "Btw, don't tell momma we came this way." he nodded and she moved to the edge, glancing in the darkened alley. Taking Souta by the waist, she hopped over to ground gracefully.

"You think Gramps is ok?" he muttered, wringing his hands.

"I think you need to stop blaming yourself." she told him seriously, throwing an arm over his shoulder and shoving the other in her pocket. "It isn't your fault. Gramps told ya to go get help."

"But if I hadn't let, he'd be ok!" Souta argued with teary eyes.

"Or, it could be you that got trapped or died." Ipo shot him a look then hugged him to her. "It's not your fault." she murmured as they left the alley and rounded the front of the building. The doors opened, a gust of cold wind caressing them. Lifting her head, she sniffed the air to catch Racihio's scent and followed it.

"Shouldn't we ask for the room number?" Souta looked back to the front desk.

"Nah." she replied, tapping the side of her nose. "Already know." he mouthed 'oh' and they continued to walk, turning down one hall then another before coming to a long hall, glass windows on either side. Outside was two separate courtyards for patients but at the moment was empty.

"-for now, he's fine." Ipo followed her nose and coming to the same room she heard the talking from. A doctor was speaking with Racihio, nodding a greeting when they entered. "All he needs is some rest." he told the worried mother and daughter. Then with a final nod, he left the room.

""Hey momma, how's Grandpa?" Ipo walked out, hugging her.

"The doctor says he's out of danger." she hugged the girl back then pulled a teary eyed Souta to her. "He's still unconscious. I don't think we need to be overly concerned but he is getting on in age."

"What's all that?" she gestured to the charms in her hands.

Racihio looked at her hand, brows furrowing. "When they rescued him, he had these plastered all over his face. He had even stuffed some in his mouth."

'_Hm._' Ipo's brows wrinkled in thought, looking from the charms to gramps then back. '_Why would he need charms? Unless he was in danger, demonic kind._' she could have laughed at the mere thought but not thirty minutes before, she felt the presence of a demon. '_We need to go check out that storage room._'

"The Flesh-Eating Mask… The Mask… The Flesh-Eating…" gramps muttered, still under heavy medication.

"Where's Kagome?" Racihio wondered, looking toward the door.

"She stayed at the house while I brought Souta here." she paused in thought, sensing Kagome was in battle at that very moment. "We'll come back in a bit, k…just gonna pick her up." both nodded and she kissed Racihio, Souta and Gramps cheeks before leaving the same way she came.

* * *

Kagome shot her last arrow, the blob yet again dodging. For something so big, it sure could move quick. Having decided the shrine wasn't the safest place, she had ran toward a construction sight. The building only had the frame so she ran along the metal beams, climbing higher and higher.

"Give it to me!" the mask screeched, shooting itself from the ground to land in a blob front of the young girl. It recomposed itself, tower over her small frame. The miko gasp in horror, swinging the bow end out to strike the demon. The force behind it pushed the miko off the thin beams and she plummeted toward the ground.

The black blob stretched after her, draping itself around her waist like a bungee cord to stop her descent, inches from floor five of the metal frame. "The Sacred Jewel! Give it to me!" the mask let it's skin try and absorb her but Kagome would have none of that. Concentrating, she let lose of some of her powers, purifying the demon.

Screaming in pain, the blob pulled back completely, shrieking in pain. Kagome fell the short distance to the beam, unfortunately rolling right off. Her arms shot out to keep herself abreast but watching the mask at the same time. The body of the demon started to turn a ashen color, until, the mask detached that portion from it's body. '_You've got to be kidding me!_' her right eye twitched.

"Why you… How dare you take my body…!"

'_Come on, think Kagome, think…_' she berated, slowly pulling herself up to face the blob. '_The core has to be the Noh mask…hey, wasn't that at our shrine?_' her brows knitted and when she looked closer, realized it was indeed. '_It was in the storage…room! I bet it started the fire!_'

"I am the Flesh-Eating Mask. Several centuries ago, I was carved out of a giant katsura tree which had a fragment of the Sacred Jewel imbedded in it. Since then, I have craved flesh and devoured humans. Now, I want a good body that will not rot!"

'_And for that, it needs more power from the Sacred Jewel._' her hands balled into fist, eyes narrowing. There was no way she was letting that happen. "You'll never get it!" she hissed, angling the bow like a staff.

"And how do you plan to stop me?!"

"With alittle help!" Ipo came into view, pulling her hand back to claw right through the black blob. She landed on the beam before Kagome, brow cocking at the bow. "You…ok?"

"Never better." was the sarcastic reply. "How's gramps?"

"He's ok, in the clear right now. Said he fainted before he could inhale to much smoke." she reported.

"That mask…it use to be at the shrine, in the storage room…" Kagome trailed off and both looked to where the mask laid, motionless.

"You don't think-"

"Yea I do."

Ipo fell silent again, thinking back to the charms Racihio had held. '_She said gramps had them all over and in his mouth…trying to protect himself._' "We should destroy the mask."

"Agreed." she nodded.

Before either could move, the mask rose again to have the black blob like body appear again. "I shall kill you both!" it called.

"I don't know how many humans you've eaten to date," Ipo narrowed her eyes, jumping at the mask. "But you're definitely too fat!" she threw her fist at the mask but instead of hitting it like she intended, the middle opened. Sharp teeth lined either side and bit her hand.

"You fell into my trap. Now you won't be able to escape!" it drug Ipo into it's body.

"IPO!" Kagome screamed in shock and dreadfulness.

"What a rotten trick!" she cried in dismay.

The mask emerged from its body to join again then zoom toward Kagome. Eyes narrowing, she prepared herself, summoning every once of miko power she had. She had a distinct feeling Ipo was doing the same. As soon as the bow touched the body, beams of pink burst from inside. Kagome forced the bow further in, letting her power fill form the outside.

"N-n-no….NO!"

Kagome jumped back, using a corner beam to project herself as the body exploded and set pieces of it's body all over. Even everything was done, only then did she chance a look to see a not to happy Ipo standing there, covered in a black gooey substance. "So…not a good day." she muttered.

"I so agree." Kagome came from her hiding spot, swiping the mask as she went.

Raising both hands, Ipo ran them over her face to clear the gunk and looked at the mask. "All this trouble…over this." taking it from her, she looked it over even crushed it. From the many pieces, a piece of the jewel shard appeared. "Well, something good came out of it." handing it over to Kagome, she watched as it was absorbed with the others. "Let's get home, shower and go see gramps."

"So with you."

* * *

Juno and Miroku walked silently through the deep forest, the young monk sighing. His strange female companion shot him a look, her face solemn. This was not a new situation to the strange woman, she dealt with demons and conniving humans all day, everyday.

"Lady Juno…?" Miroku asked tentatively.

"Yes monk?" tilting her head ever so slightly, he knew she was listening.

"You travel much, do you not?" he frowned and she nodded in agreement. "Have you heard anything about this…man-snatching demon?"

"I…have." she answered hesitantly, stopping to look at him, as if in deep thought. "It was where I was headed when I came across you."

"Please share." he blinked at her innocently.

Juno let out a heavy sigh, shifting uncomfortably. "There is a story of a princess."

"Princess?" he perked at the mention of a woman.

"Yes." she rolled her eyes and continued. "According to the legend, there was a great battle. The opposing fort lost and as a last effort, the princess and defeated soldiers escaped deep into the mountains."

"Interesting." he rubbed in his chin.

"Is it?" she shrugged carelessly but mentally hoping he would drop the subject.

"Of course, I assume the men died protecting her. She to had to eventually die." he mused.

"You assume correctly." she shot him a look.

"I also assume her bitterness of being left alone turned her into a demon." he concluded. "But I suppose that is how women are."

"Excuse me?" now, a vein twitched in her forehead as she sweat dropped.

"Well…women certainly are persistent, prone to jealousy and bursts of anger, and hatred… I've known so many like that." he started.

"You're so experienced." she replied in a sarcastic manner.

"However, even I don't know what kind of demon is created from the bitterness of a princess who dies a lonely death." he went on, ignoring her stinging remarks. "I suppose I just have to see with my own eyes."

"Why decide to go alone?" Juno questioned suddenly, noting a strange feeling in the air.

" I…have my reasons." he replied vaguely then stopped, staring ahead. "Can you see it, Lady Juno?" a barrier appeared in front of them.

"Must be the entrance to the other side." she felt around the barrier.

"Furthermore, this barrier seems easy to enter, but difficult to exit. Here," he paused to give the girl a bracelet. "Put it on. It may prove helpful."

"…okay…" she accepted it, slipping it on her wrist. Once that was said and done, they nodded at one another then ran through the barrier. Juno was immediately struggling against a unseen force, almost like trying to hold her down. "Easy to enter? Must be joking!" she panted softly, eyes squinting as fog rolled up to block her view. '_Such strong resistance!_'

Miroku ran further and further away, not hearing the calls of his companion. An odd vibe was in the air and the monk stopped suddenly, looking around. He was alone! "Juno?" mist moved to surround him, blocking his view more acutely. "Where are you?" still no answer. "Must've been separated." slowly, the mist faded to reveal a mansion in the distance.

A beautiful, young princess appeared near him. "Who is there?" she looked around until settling her eyes on the monk. "Oh, why are you here so deep in this mountain?" Miroku stared at the girl, unable to believe she was the demon Juno had spoke of. "Well, whatever the reason, come to the house." she walked toward the mansion and he followed apprehensively.

* * *

"Hey Gramps." Kagome and Ipo walked into the room, smiling largely to see the elderly man up. "How are you feeling?" they each took a side, kissing his cheek.

"I am fine." a hand patted both of theirs but he sounded unhappy. "No one believes me about the Noh mask. It came alive!" he exclaimed, arms waving madly.

"Gramps." Racihio sighed.

"Why don't you go get something to eat, mom." Kagome suggested, walking over to her mom. "You've been here every since yesterday, must be hungry."

"I don't know." she looked to Gramps worriedly.

"Don't worry, we'll be here." she assured, giving her a gentle push.

"Alright…dad, I'll be back in a bit." then she was gone. Kagome quickly closed the door and both girls turned deadly serious.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Gramps wondered, lookin between them.

"Kagome thinks it's what started the fire." Ipo frowned, putting a hand on his arm when he shivered. "We took care of it."

"I heard there was a runway fire truck after the fire." he threw out there.

"Well…yea." Kagome walked over, taking a seat at his side. "The mask had taken the body of one of the firemen and went crazy. It…got everyone that was there for the fire." he grimaced, a dark look coming across his face.

"Had to destroy the mask." Ipo shrugged.

"As long as it's gone."

"It is." both chimed.

* * *

Juno stood completely still, trying to get her bearings but this place seemed to live to confuse. Maybe it was just her. Maybe if the story was true, a demon luring men. This place was just to confusing for women. Grunting in frustration, her jaw set and she looked around, once more. Still, nothing.

"Miroku!" suddenly, the fog seemed to pull away form her, revealing silhouettes in the distance. '_Demons?_' she wondered and took off at a jog toward them. The closer she got, the more clear the figures became. Not demons, old men. They were all sitting around, surrounded with exotic plants. '_People...men..._' stopping at the first man, she looked at each and slowly took to weaving through the group. They were all old. How odd.

Eye squinting in thought, she squatted at the side of one of the men, watching him a moment. He looked to be sleeping, eyes closed, chest raising and falling. Hmmm. "Old man...?" he jumped, started and eyes wide. "It's okay, old man."

Looking to the one eyed woman, he held a hand to his ear. "Huh?"

"Say, old man!" her voice raised.

"Old...I ain't old!" he grumbled.

"Uh...yea you are." she argued, as if it were an obvious fact.

"I ain't old!" he said again.

"Me neither!" a second called. One by one, the others insisted that to were not old.

"You're all not…old?" she asked, confused and head tilting. They all shook their head in the negative. '_This has to have something to do with the demon._' she decided, sitting before them. They all stared at her, well, more like her patch and she learned long ago to ignore the questions. "Where di you all come from?"

"A village, not fair from here." old man 2 answered.

It had to be the same men from the village where the women came from. They couldn't be their wives…could they? "How did you end up here?" eye squinted again.

"It was like a dream." old man 5 sighed.

"I was lost and in trouble when the most beautiful princess appeared…" old man 3 got a dreamy look. All the men think back to the princess showing them the way to the mansion. "She brought me to a magnificent villa and I had such a grand time."

"Grand time?" Juno asked skeptically.

"It was grand…" all five sighed in content. "Just like a dream."

"What happened when you snapped out of this dream?" she then asked and they frowned. "You were like this?"

"Yes." old man 1 nodded.

'_Must have been the demons doing._' she looked them over with a critical eye, humming in thought. '_Sucked the life source, the youth...right out of the men._' she mused, lips pursing. "Where was this villa?"

"When the princess gazed at you with those eyes…it's like nothing else mattered." and just like that, all the men were in a dreamy state again.

Something didn't settle right with her, all the men had been young, Miroku was missing. Did he face the same threat as they did? "Old man, where is the villa?" she asked harshly.

"No need to get snappy." old man 4 sniffed. Juno grunted in the back of her throat, reining in the urge to shake them abrasively. "The villa was…where…I don't know. It just…came to me."

"Me to." the others agreed.

She let out another sigh, standing passively and staring of in the distance. The monk was in trouble, she just…knew it. Cursing the man for his apparent inflation with anything in a dress, she started running toward the last place she seen the monk.

"Wait, where are you going?!" one called.

"Just relax, I will be back later!" she threw over her shoulder, disappearing into the fog. "Now, which way to go?" she wondered, only to have the fog thin until nothing remained, leaving Juno alone in a large clearing. She huffed, eye narrowed on what she was resigned to do. Lifting a hand, she lifted the patch to expose an almost completely white eye.

A large mansion appeared, nestled back in some trees. "Here I come." muttered, she walked toward it with no real plan. Pushing the doors open, she took the room in. it was large and open. pillows of all variety of color lying about. What caught her eye through was Miroku, inches from kissing the princess.

"What the?!"

The princess leaped back, eyes bulging as she looked around the room. "A woman's voice." her hair turned grey as she landed, slowly transforming into a coyote, thrice of any humans size. "Damn! Where are you?! You will not interfere!"

'_It can't see me._' Juno released, pulling her staff from it's holster on her back. One foot slid up, the other bending as she positioned the spear head.

"Juno, wait! If you remain quiet, it won't know where you are." Miroku commanded.

'_I see! It's the power of the beads that Miroku gave me. But why isn't he destroying the demon?_' Juno relaxed, slightly and watched the monk.

"The true form of the demon is a female coyote." he sighed longingly, looking at the beast in sorrow. He took two charms from his robes, eyes closing to pray. "I wanted to take care of this quietly, but… Princess!"

"Become part of my power!" the demon cried, clawing at him. he dodged easily, using his staff to protect himself.

Violet eyes popped open then he ran toward the princess. "You'll have to endure a bit of pain." Juno was enthralled by the monk. "Please bear it!" the charm connects to the demons forehead and neck. it yelled in pain, body starting to burn. An image of the princess yelling in pain is seen with that of the demon.

Surprise was immediate at learning of the princess inside of the demon and that she was still there. She watched as Miroku leapt toward it, raising his staff and knock the beast over the head. It fell back, knocking the princess out of her body and the monk ran over to the fallen woman.

The demon moved to attack the two but Juno jumped into action, pulling a black staff free. Twisting the middle, it sprang open make it as long as her own body. Sweeping the staff out, she took the legs of the demon out from under her. The coyote growled in anger, turning on the gray/black haired girl and attacked.

Juno flipped aside, twirling the staff above her head then brought it down, slamming into the flooring. The walls rumbled and the wooden planks of the room bellowed away from the staff as a green energy burst forth. It shot straight forward, with Miroku and the princess watching in rapid awe and tore through the demon. The beast cried out before falling t the ground, in three different pieces.

"Thank you…so much." the princess looked from Miroku to Juno, who wondered over. "I can rest easy."

"That's all that counts." Miroku spoke slowly. The dark haired princess smiled at him before letting her eyes close and her body fade away. So now, only the monk and strange girl was left in the room.

"So, you knew she was the demon?" Juno stood, replacing her staff.

"I did." he stood as well, fixing his robes. "Thank you."

"Eh." she shrugged it off, finally looking at the monk. "Well…see you around, monk."

He watched as she turned and left the room, fighting with himself. He could invite her for this trip, kami knows they need all the help they could get. "Juno…can I ask a question?"

"Maybe monk, maybe!" she called over her shoulder but never stopped walking.


	34. Forgotten!

It's so exciting! I'm telling ya! Have a question...do you think Kouga and Rin a cute couple or Rin and Shippou?

I don't own Inuyasha and Company only...those i don't feel like typing out. You know who they are and you also know what to do...R&R!

* * *

"Why haven't they come back…it's been almost a week." Sango asked, worried as she glanced toward the mat of Keade's door.

"I do not know." Dayo muttered, wondering the same thing.

"Alright, I'm going to get'em." Inuyasha announced, standing from his spot and leaving the hut.

"I hope he doesn't lose his temper." she sighed.

"Yea right." Shippou snorted, lazily looking up from the book he was reading.

"Tis Inuyasha we speak of." Keade added.

"They both have a vaild point." Miroku agreed as he walked into the hut, Juno right behind him.

"Oh Miroku." Sango said in surprise then smiled as she eyed the stranger at his side. "How did your mission go?"

"It went well, with the help Lady Juno gave me, it was quite quick." he smiled, sitting with the group and gesturing for Juno to follow suit. She just cocked a brow at him, continuing to stand. Sango covertly grinned, knowing she was going to like this new stranger. "Lady Juno, let me introduce my travel companions." he gestured to the ones beside him. "This is Keade, Sango, Dayo, Kokhau, Shippou and Rin."

"Hello." she nodded toward them all, her eye training on Dayo and Shippou. Miroku had said there were demons mixed with humans in this group but as she found, one can never be to safe.

"Pleasure to meet you." Sango smiled and stretched forward to stir the stew.

"How did you come across our monk?" Kokhau asked from his seat between Dayo and Shippou.

"He was being robbed blind by a pretty face." Juno shrugged as she sat carefully but close to the door in case. It didn't go unnoticed by Dayo.

"Figures." Dayo muttered.

"We told you, lecher, your roaming hand was going to get you in trouble." Sango tisked, spooning soup out for everyone. They murmured their thanks an she held another bowl out to Juno. The young stranger eyed the stew a moment before taking it.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, realizing the brash hanyou wasn't in the group.

"Went to get Ipo and Kagome." Dayo answered.

"They aren't back yet?" the surprise and concern was evident on his face. It made Juno eye him more carefully.

"No…we were worried, Inuyasha went to get them." Shippou replied, blowing on his stew before eating it.

* * *

When Inuyasha came to the other side, he was greeted by the usual smells and sounds but no miko's. Bending at the knees, he jumped out to land on the platform and turned toward the door. Cracking it open, he listened intently for any unfamiliar voices and when none came, went outside. Kagome's sweet floral scent danced under his nose and like a lost puppy, followed it.

What he came across made his heart actually skip a beat. Charred remains of trees and what was left of the storage room loomed off to the side. He could smell Kagome and Ipo inside. "To much crap." came the mutter as box after box was tossed to the ground, outside.

"Oow!" the other moaned then mumbled under their breath. Inuyasha was sure it was Ipo, had Kagome muttered what he heard, Ipo would have also. Then all commotion inside the room stilled, even their breathing became even. "Kags, your boy toy is outside."

There was a rustle, grunting and then Kagome stumbled from the room, catching her feet on a fallen piece of charred wood. She squeaked in surprise, trying to prepare herself for impact but it never came. Cracking an eye open, she looked up into the face of Inuyasha, his arms securely locked around her waist and grinned. "Hi Inuyasha." a blush stained her cheeks as he set her to her feet, causing both to look away.

"We've been worried. You guys were suppose to be back four days ago." he pointed out, frowning.

"We've been busy." Ipo stated in a careless manner, kicking a box from her path as she stood in the room entrance, hands on the door seal.

"What could've been more important then coming back to finish the hunt?!" he demanded.

"I'm gonna act like I didn't just hear that, since you don't know what happened." Kagome told him in a cool voice, turning and marching toward the house purposefully.

Inuyasha's mouth open and closed like a gaping fish, watching her before turning his confused look on Ipo. She sighed hard, plopping on the ground and gestured for the hanyou to do the same. He did. "Gramps was attacked." he gasped. "There was a mask in the storage-room. Apparently, it had a jewel shard, broke threw the charms used to subdue it and set the building on fire."

"Is he ok?" he whispered.

"Yea, he fainted before he could inhale to much smoke but…it scared us. The mask took control of a fireman and just…wagged all out war on our street. Killed a lot of people, Yashie." she stuck her hands in the sleeves of the priestess grab. "But we took care of it."

"Are you guys alright?" he looked to the house, making the elder miko smile.

"Yea…"

"Why were you in the room?" he looked back to her, letting his eyes slid toward the place in question.

"Just making sure nothing else was there to endanger anyone…" standing passively, she looked down at the inu demon then nodded toward the house. He nodded with a sly smile then bound toward the house, to comfort Kagome and the old man.

Sighing, Ipo looked around her at all garbage and grunted. "Let's do this." thankfully, the demon speed had her zipping through he choir and heading for the backdoor, humming.

"It's ever nice of you to be concerned, Inuyasha." Gramps voice could be heard from the living room.

Ipo shook her head with a small smile as went to the cabinets. "Y'al hungry?!"

"Yes!" five different voices replied and she chuckled, opening the cabinet to look over what food they had. '_Hm…maybe some chicken and rice?_' nodding to herself, she grabbed the required ingredients and step them out on the counter then washed her hands.

"What are you going to make?" Racihio wandering into the room.

"Chicken and rice…" was the answer as she moved around the kitchen, getting pan for said dish and setting the oven.

"I'll mix the rice." she stepped up beside her 'daughter', taking over that aspect.

"Thanks." she murmured, mixing lemon, basil and a Cajun spice into a small bowl. Using a large hammer like spiked, she tenderized the chicken and when it was good enough, poured the glaze over it. Racihio then came after her, shaping the rice into the open spots. When everything was said and done, the tray was slid into the oven.

"So, you two leaving tomorrow?" they moved to the table, after the older woman made them both a cup of steaming tea.

"I…dunno." Ipo shrugged, looking at the table with knitted brows.

"You can't stay here just because Gramps got hurt." she tisked.

"But…someone could get hurt again…or worst." the worry came out like a whisper.

"Ipo…both you and Kagome have a duty in the Feudal Era, to collect the shards." she reached across the table to grip the young girls hand. "We will be fine." she looked to the woman she seen as her mother and smiled, covering the hand with her own. How was it mothers always knew what to say?

* * *

Inuyasha had already jumped on to the other side a couple hours ago, to let the girls say by to their family. It was tearful but even Gramps and Souta had said the same as Racihio in regards to the jewel shards. So now, both stood over the well lip and just stared into the darkness.

"It's hard to believe that this piece of wood takes us five hundreds years into the past." Ipo muttered, using her claws to draw little doodles wooden columns.

"Who knew this year was going to be so…interesting." Kagome agreed and both snorted at 'interesting'. There wasn't a word to describe what the two miko's had gone through. "How long…do you think this'll take us?" she wondered, perching on the lip of the well.

"Have no idea." Ipo shrugged, joining her and fingering the charm around her neck. "I like it here but…that's my home to."

"Homes where the heart is." Kagome sighed, looking at the other girl.

"It is, ain't it?" a grin lit her face as she looked back to the younger girl, lifting the necklace from around her neck and stuffing it in her bag. The change came quickly, like a gust of wind and before the miko sat the demonic looking Ipo. "Guess we have two homes." laughing at her own, sappy declaration, she let herself fall back into the well. The explosion of colors engulfed the girl and Kagome watched as she disappeared from view.

"Where the heart is." she repeated, smiling herself then lifted her legs to dangle in the well. "I'm coming home." then she hopped off, letting the warm feeling swallow her whole. When she appeared on the other side, Ipo was leaning against the wall, as if waiting. Perhaps she was.

"C'mon." grinning, she grabbed Kagome's hand and soared upward. When they landed on the ground, they were meant by an odd sight. '_Well, suppose it ain't to odd…_' she mused taking everything in. Kouga was back, fighting with Inuyasha while the others where standing on the other side of the clearing, enthralled by the fight.

Kouga punched at Inuyasha, who blocked with Tetsusaiga. The blade was thrown out of the hanyou's hand by the impact. Inuyasha raised his claw menacing, glaring. "Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer!"

"Think we outta stop'em?" Ipo followed their figures as they rushed the other to attack, the dog with his claws and the wolf with his fist. They swung at the same time, clashing but continue moving forward.. Kouga broke to spin to face his opponent as did Inuyasha.

Kouga scoffed, raising his arm "What?! Did I claw you just now?"

Instead of answering, Inuyasha cradled his right arm. '_This is bad… He smashed my arm bone._' the wolf leapt into the air, punching the hanyou in the face then delivering a kick. Inuyasha managed to dodge one attack but is subsequently kicked in the face again, causing him to crash into the ground, rolling several times.

For the last attack, the wolf leapt into the air with raised fist. "This is the end for you!"

"ENOUGH!" Kagome boomed, smacking the wolf in the side of the face with the ever present bow. She didn't put any power in it, just trying to distract him and it did the job. Angered at being interrupted, he turned to the young girl, growling.

"I wouldn't try it if I was you." Ipo warned, coming to stand between/behind Kagome and Inuyasha. A cold glare, one she had mastered from Sesshoumaru, had settled on her face as she crossed her arms. "First you continuously attack my oniisan and now, you dare turn on my imootosan." shifting, she stepped between the two bodies to be face to face. "You're lucky we don't purify your ass and Kagome has every right by demon society."

Kouga didn't say anything, just stared at the miko in shock. She knew how the demonic society worked? The trio turned from him and headed toward Edo to meet up with the rest of the group.

It didn't take long before Ipo was tackled by a red and black blur, knocking her to the ground. A laugh escaped as she hugged her pups back. "I missed you guys to!"

"Welcome back, Lady Ipo, Lady Kagome." Miroku greeted.

"Hey Miroku, what's up?" she pushed up on her elbows to get a good look at the monk, smiling. It was then she noticed the stranger behind him, looking curiously at Kagome and herself. "Er…Hiya stranger." with the help of Rin and Shippou, she was pulled to her feet.

"Oh, this is lady Juno…these are the priestess' I told you about, Lady Kagome and Lady Ipo." he gestured to the two girls.

"Pleasure." Ipo smiled at the stranger, a hand on the head of her children. Juno's eyes snapped to the clawed hands, to Miroku then back to Ipo in confusion. The monk had said she was a priestess, right? "Long story, hun."

"We're sorry about your gramps!" Shippou said suddenly and she looked down at him in surprise. "Inuyasha told us when he got back….we're sorry." Rin nodded in agreement, both hugging her tighter then did the same to Kagome.

"Thank you babies, that means a lot." the love she held for those two shun in her eyes. But then she noticed the missing body of one and frowned. Where was Sesshoumaru?

"He went to spell that fan." Dayo announced as he walked toward the miko and furture lady of the west.

"He did?" she asked in surprise.

"Since you were unable, he took the mission upon himself." he nodded in agreement.

"Oh…that's sweet of him." Ipo adopted a dreamy look.

"Only you would find that sweet and romantic." Inuyasha snorted as he walked away from the group, toward Edo. Ipo narrowed her eyes, swiping a rather large rock and hurtled it at the back on of his head.(A move she seems often to do.) "Owi! Why are you always hitting me?!" he demanded in a whine, laying face first in the dirt.

"Well, if you weren't such a _man_, I wouldn't have to, would I?" she sniffed, sweeping pass him with Shippou running circles around her and Kagome.

"What the hell does that even mean?!" he threw his hands in the air, after he stood to watch them.

Kouga still stood there in silence, watching the scene was curious eyes. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half brother and lord of the west. He, willingly, did something for Ipo, human, miko and friend of his hated half brother. Why? '_Could it be that…he is courting my Ipo?_' A gentle tug on his fur skirt had the wolf demon looking down into Rin's smiling face. His brow cocked but she never said anything, just took his clawed hand to tug him toward the village.

* * *

The dark and eerie forest was one that many chose not to venture into. There was no telling what exactly lied in wait for someone. However, because of the being that traveled in it's depths, those desperate demons scampered far, far away. Sesshoumaru, lord of the west and strongest demon alive was one not to mess with.(I mean DUH!)

Glowing eyes watched his path, all reporting back to the mistress of this dangerous region. It was unusual for someone of her high stature to come seeking anything from the old soul that stayed in that place. Birds calls echoed, flashes of blue and grey between trees and giggling from both sides. It was an intimidating factor.

Sesshoumaru was not amused.

Ever so slightly, his eyes slid side to side, not noticeable enough to let the two females now he caught onto them. Were they the daughters Dayo spoke of? He could feel the power that emitted off them, no where's knew himself or his intended or her own imootosan; but together they would be quite the pair, he was sure.

A few more meters and he broke from the forest to a clearing. A barely erect house sat dead center but all the foliage was dead; from trees to the grassy plains. Outside; relaxed in a rocker on the porch as if waiting for him, was the woman he sought after. Dark witch, Arkia.

"Greetings Lord Sesshoumaru." she greeted with respect as she eyed the demon with cautious eyes. One could never be to careful.

"Arika." he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru." two voices chimed from the side, Arkia's daughters, Chika and Kusiko. He paid them no heed since they were not included apart of his mission. It seemed they sensed that and the eldest girl, Chika pouted, arms crossing to make her chest stick out. It always drew the wanted attention from the opposite sex, sometimes the same.

Unfortunately for her, Sesshoumaru was not swayed. "You have come far, milord." Arkia stood, her old and wrinkled body hunched over. She was a old, old woman. "What can I do for you?"

"You will spell this fan." he lifted said object and she cocked a brow. Why on earth would he want to spell a fan? "A tracking spell shall suffice."

"What's so special about some ugly fan?" pouted Chika as she eyed the item in disdain.

"That is between myself and the one that wished it spelled." he answered with a icily tone, making all the sisters shiver.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, doing the biding for another. Never thought I'd see the day." Arkia chuckled lowly and her reward was warning growl. "Come now, milord, tell us. What reason you have for seeking me out?" even as old as she was, the witch moved toward him with more grace then most demoness had. Year and years of experience.

Mentally, the great lord sighed, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Even Sesshoumaru wanted to let his guard down sometimes and act like a regular, young demon. He also knew how sturrborn the witch could be, from past engagements. "It is for my intended."

"Intended?" both younger girls gasped in shock, the elder swooning.

"She was to come and ask herself but someone stupidly," and here he turned to look at the girls for the first time. "Attacked the northern lord and she came across them." Arkia's eyes, which had been playfully snapped to her daughter, cold and angry. It was stupid to go after one of the four lords, they were to strong and could bring a wrath upon Arkia's head.

"That wench is your attended?!" Chika growled, fist closing. Oh, she remembered the priestess that interfered with the ritual. Suddenly, she was pinned to the tree, hand around her neck and struggling to breath. Her hands automatically started to claw at the offending limb as her eyes snapped to the angered face of Sesshoumaru. She froze completely, noting his eyes were a staggering red. She had really pissed the beast off.

Kusiko moved to help her sister but Arkia grabbed her arm, yanking her back and to face the witch. "You have disgraced me and your training. You never go after a demon lord. And your sister, she just insulted Lord Sesshoumaru's intended mate. It is a matter she will deal on her own." she nodded, lowering her head and stepping to the back of her mother.

"_**Never insult mate**_." she whimpered in fear, nodding quickly and only then did he release her. Then he turned back to Arkia, holding the fan out.

Not a word was spoken as the elderly woman moved forward to take it. "Come back in two hours." with a nod, he turned to disappear back the way he came. Arkia looked to Kusiko then nodded toward the silent Chika and she ran toward her sister.

* * *

Night had fallen, the inu-tashio gang had stopped for the night, all gathered around the fire, eating ramen and listening as KokIpo explained her story, again. Personally, the young teen was getting tried of having to repeat herself. Maybe she could write it out and every time someone asked, give them the paper? '_No, a lot of people can't read here._'

"That is…an astounding story." Juno noted as she looked the young miko over. She did have the demonic looks but was able to produce holy power, she seen first hand when they were attacked by some snake demon wanting the jewel shards.

"No more then why a group like us have all come together." Kokhau shrugged.

Ipo nodding in agreement as she sipped the last noodle into her mouth. Chopsticks hitting the carton bottom, she looked down and frowned. '_Awwww, no more?_' she looked over at everyone else and noticed Inuyasha was on like his…fourth cup. '_Well, he don't need all that._' she decided and waited. Kagome asked a question with a low voice, making him look at her and Ipo struck. She round up half the noodles on her chopsticks and pulled back, seconds before he faced forward. A few had watched her, Dayo, Sango, Shippou, Rin and Juno, and were chuckling softly when he frowned. Then he looked at everyone else, following their stares to Ipo.

She sat there, hand under the dripping food and about to put it in her mouth when the growl came. Eyes wide, she inched her head to look at Inuyasha and his glared then shoved the noodles in her mouth. "Ipo." he growled.

"Yes, my darling oniisan?" she blinked innocently at him then dove forward to take more noodles. "You don't need four cups!" she wailed, running from the group as he was quick to follow.

"That was mine." he jumped, landing on her back and shoved her into the dirt. A triumphant look crossed his face but was short lived as she bucked him off.

"Technically, it's mine since WE brought it back." she retaliated, jumped on him. The forgotten noodles lay in the dirt as 'brother and sister' rolled around, wrestling.

"Are they also so…violent?" Juno wondered.

"Yea." everyone agreed.

"Ha!" they looked back to see Inuyasha walking back to the group.

"I know where you sleep at night!" Ipo shook her fist as she braced herself against a tree but smiling none the less. Her eyes closed a moment, just to enjoy the night breeze and sighed. When she opened them again, she noted Kouga sitting away from the group, sitting dejectedly with…Rin? She was talking to him animatedly, arms flailing and everything.

'_Does Rin like him?_' she wondered in awe, moving closer but trying to stay hidden.

"Look, the moon is about to disappear." Rin gestured to the sky then gasped. "A shooting star!" her eyes closed tightly. '_I wish to stay by Ipo, Shippou and even Lord Sesshomaru's side forever and ever._' then she opened her eyes again and looked at Kouga. "What did you wish for?"

"What's the point? I'll never get it." he replied dolefully.

"Don't say that!" she exclaimed, slapping his arm gently, making him look at her. "Maybe whatever you want isn't what your meant to have. Maybe you're meant for something different, better, so to speak."

"Maybe." he muttered.

"Rin!" Shippou waved her over by the fire, waving her princess book. Her eyes sparkled as she jumped to her feet and ran over, plopping beside him.

'_Maybe I'm meant for something different, better…_' the sentence kept repeating itself in his head. Maybe, just maybe she was right,

"Rin is entirely to smart to be like eight." Ipo noted, loud enough for him to hear but not the group. His head snapped up, seeing her leaning against a tree with her arms crossed. She dressed warmly for the night, in jeans, café length boots and a heavy forest green jacket.

"Heard that, did you?" he asked nervously.

"Yup…she's right ya know." she gestured toward Rin. "I'm definitely not right for you. You need someone that is willing to stay behind, do all the cooking and what not."

"That's not you?" his brow cocked.

"Not really. I'd much prefer to be on the battle field beside my man. I have no problem with cooking and taking care of the kids, as you can see." he nodded, glancing toward the group then back. "But I am not submissive, I'm hardheaded and quiet violent when pushed." again she stopped to think at her words then grinned. "Suppose I'm not really fit to be a mate of any demon.

"You really are be courted by a lord?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Who?" he wondered.

"…Sesshoumaru." his surprise was immediate and evident with wide eyes. She laughed, leaning heavily against a tree for support. "I know…"

"I think you may need all those qualities to be Lady of the west." Kouga surmised.

"Why do you say that?" her brows furrowed.

"You know he is the strongest Taiyouaki alive, right?" she nodded. "And as such, there will be many females that try to get in with him. You're human and they will see you as an easy target."

"I am not a easy target." she scoffed, eyes narrowing.

"No you're not, as we all know but they will see you as one because of being human." he explained and her look faded into one of understanding. "And as I already said, you will need those qualities to survive."

"Oh fun." she cried sarcastically and he smirked. "You know, if you behave, you can join us…much warmer by the fire." he sent a wary look toward Inuyasha and she grinned. "Kagome's got him, c'mon." she held a hand out and without hesitation, he took it and was pulled to his feet. A whole another friendship was starting there.

Together, they walked back to the fire, the group quieting and when Kagome and Ipo locked eyes, the lather communicated to keep a handle on Inuyasha. "What's he doing here?" Inuyasha demanded, glaring at Kouga and Kagome promptly, smacked his head. "Owi, wench."

"Don't make me S.I.T. you." Kagome warned, shooting him a look. He grumbled, folding his arm and sent Kouga glares.

* * *

Kagura rested alone on a rooftop, overlooking the dark and dank forest that surrounded the castle. Even from inside, she could fill the evil that rolled off Naraku. Angling her head, she looked to the moon. '_Tomorrow is a new moon. Even the moon has days when it can hide in darkness._' absentmindedly, she placed a hand on her chest. '_But with Naraku holding on to my heart, there's nowhere for me to run._'

There was a rustle from behind, causing the wind sorceress to look back. "What?" a horde of demons fly across the sky and disappear among the dark clouds. "The demon spirits that Naraku kept around him…They've gone through the barrier!"

* * *

"Hey! Koga!" Hakkaku and Ginta burst into the camp of the Inu-tashio, startling everyone in drawing their weapons, almost attacking. "Eep!" both squeal, finding themselves at the end of some very sharp weapons.

"Oh wait…we know them." Kagome announced, smiling as she stepped forward. "Hey guys."

"Sister Kagome!" they exclaimed, hugging her then when they seen Ipo, did the same exact thing, calling out, 'Sister Ipo!'. the girls hugged them back.

"What are you two doing here?" Kouga wondered.

"You were gone for so long, we were worried." Ginta told him with a disapproving look.

"You guys traveling with us to?" Ipo asked suddenly.

"No!" Inuyasha screamed, shaking his head fiercely.

"They can if they want to!" Rin and Shippou cried at the same time, pouting.

"They're right. Stop being a child, Inuyasha." Miroku nodded in agreement.

"I'm not being a child!" he stomped his foot and everyone sweat dropped.

Not a child, right.

"They can come if they want, end of decision." Kagome announced, giving the hanyou a very deadly look.

***

And so the inu-tashio grew in numbers, with what started out as three was now fourteen.(that's counting our beloved Sesshy!) "Unbelievable." Inuyasha muttered from the front of the group as he was on all fours, sniffing the ground. How did their group just keep getting bigger? Though Kagome had made a valid point, the more people, the quicker the hunt.

The entire group stood around the hanyou, watching him for any reactions. "What's the matter, Inuyasha? Isn't it in this direction?" Shippou asked from his spot on Ipo's shoulder.

"Be quiet! I can't concentrate!"

"Isn't it useless to sniff the ground to find Naraku's castle?" Sango asked, leaning toward Dayo who just shrugged.

"You don't see any of us sniffing the ground." Kouga sniffed delicately, receiving a serve look from both miko's.

Inuyasha sniffs the ground a little more and looks up. "Damn!"

"Inuyasha's nose isn't working now. Tonight is the first night." Shippou explained.

"First night of that?" Kouga eyed the hanyou.

"Oh nothing." Ipo answered quickly, slapping a hand over the Kitsune's mouth. She gave him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut and he nodded.

"Huh?" all three wolf demons scratched their heads.

"Time to set up camp!" Kagome exclaimed, hand thrusting in the air. No one moved so she started clapping, shoving people this way and that, all the while reminded Ipo of a sprinkler. "Go, go, go go!" she cheered.

"Is she…all there?" Juno whispered.

"No one knows for sure." Ipo snorted, grinning with the black, gray haired girl looked at her. "Let's go!" she did a pretty good impression of Kagome, making the other chuckle.


	35. Cold, so cold!

I was listening to this great song....'Cold' by Static X...great, great song. it sorta reminded me of Musou aka 'Faceless', so I had an awe inspiring moment. I'm hopping you didn't have to wait to long for this chapter but i didn't want to put it out with having finished the end of the fight, ya know? Enjoy!

I do not own Inuyasha or Company...only my special...what five now? eh, who knows.

Rin and Shippou-1

Rin and Kouga-1

And of ofcourse, their's always other demons, ya know...Ginta and Hakkaku or i make one up but then that means i'd have to pair Shippou with someone else.

come on people...help a gal out1!

* * *

As said, two hours passed and Sesshoumaru was back at the witches humble home, the two daughters no where to be seen. "Ah, milord." she strolled from the house, smiling grimily. "I have finished as you asked." she held the fan out, looking exactly as it had before. "In order to track, I charmed this necklace." from her robes, she pulled a tear shaped stone out as it lit an eerie blue. "All one has to do is hold the necklace in the air and it will glow in the direction this fan has gone. The closer to the source, the bright it will glow."

"That is sufficient." with a nod, he took the said items.

"I hope my daughters foolish actions will not hinder any future meetings." she bowed respectively.

"Is it not I they should worry about. Lord Katuso, through very laid back and sometimes childish, he can be as vindictive as a newborn pup." he warned, letting his eyes drift to the house, were he felt the two girls.

"I see." she nodded sadly, letting her brows furrow.

"I will ask Lord Katuso to spare your life, Arkia." and with that, he turned to leave, once again disappearing into the surrounding forest.

* * *

Everything for the night had been step up, a roaring fire with cooking meat, for the humans of course. Everyone was laughing about some story Kohaku was telling, his first hunt. "And then...I slipped in the mud and fell face first in the dung of the village cows." their laughter doubled and even the yougest demon slayer could find some humor now, little over a year later. it was not so funny when it first happened.

Inuyasha let his eyes drift from person to person then let his eyes drift skyward. the full moon was tonight and the group just kept growing. If he wasn't careful, they would all find out what happened on nights like these. Keeping to the background, he stood and slinked away into the forest and to a tree he had scooped. He could still see the camp and still watch over it. Hopping into the branches, he leaned against the trunk, arms crossed and tucked into his fire rat robe sleeves. The sky was slowly darkening right before his eyes and he lifted a clawed hand to see it changed to human. the silver strands hanging over his shoulders went black and he could feel his supieror senses fading. Sighing, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

He hated the new moon.

Kagome stepped into the forest, right after Inuyasha, seeing him do so. It wasn't fair for him to spend tonight alone, not to mention Ipo had filled her with some romantic crap and pumped her up for the past thirty minutes, so here she was! "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she held two sticks that speared cooked meat. "Come on, I seen you come here."

"Up here." he called back, looking down to see her. She smiled then proceeded to climb up the tree to where he was, bitting down on the sticks. Lowering a hand, he grasped her forearm and helped the rest of the way to pull her up on the same branch.

"Here, brought you something to eat." the stick was held out as she tore into her own.

"Thanks." murmuring, he took it, eating it but a much slower rate. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to keep you company." she replied in a duh tone. "You shouldn't be alone...you're still my Inuyasha." '_My Inuyasha?_' she berated herself.

'_Her Inuyasha?_' he asked himself in surprise, staring at the rapidily blushing Kagome. '_I'm her Inuyasha...as much as she my Kagome._' all the talks with Ipo about came flooding back and when he agreed with himself to give whatever 'this' was a try. He felt something for the time traveling miko, something strong. That much he was sure of. "You're too good for me." he muttered, staring at her with loving eyes.

Smiling, she abandoned the meat, crawling across the branch to get closer to Inuyasha. He just watched, silent and brushing at the very enticing picture she made. When she was close enough, she leaned toward him, pausing a hair's breath from the now human males lips. Ipo had told her to specfically do that, it would drive him crazy. "No, you are to good for me." and then the distance was gone, their lips touching, softly at first.

Ipo turned her head slightly, smiling at the exchange between Inuyasha and Kagome. it was a long time coming, them to. Yes they liked each other, yes everyone else knew but neither had made a move. It took ALOT of talking on her part but Ipo did it. Now, if she was lucky, she could have nieces and nephews but the end of the year.

"Ipo, why are you smiling?" Sango wondered.

Letting her dark eyes flicker to Dayo and the wolf demons, it was apparent they heard exchange. Their grins were dead giveaways. "No reason." she sang with a sort of giddyiness. Unfortunately, all happiness swept right out as the back of neck tingled and a pacticular smell drifted under her nose. Naraku. Snapping her head to the side, she looked in the direction the feeling came from, eyes narrowing. A barrier, she could feel one. It had to be him! Before anyone could even ask to her odd reaction, she dove into her bag, grabbing her blades and sprinted from the camp.

Everyone looked after her then to each other before half the group followed, consisting of Kouga, Dayo, Kohaku, Juno and Miroku.

* * *

In Naraku's castle, Kagura walked along a corridor, skeletons still dressed strewn across the floor. "Shit, this castle is stifling!" she looked at the bodies in disdain, kicking one away. "All the vassals who were brought here to this castle have been exposed to Naraku's toxic barrier and died." turning the corner, she came to her destination, Naraku's summoning room. Sliding the screen door open, she stepped inside then shut the door after her.

It was shrouded in darkness, light barely breaking the blinds but she didn't find. Her red eyes were glued to an alter where the item she sought sat, waiting. Timidly walking toward the alter, she lifted a hand to gently trace the bumpy edge of a shatter mirror. She had tried to save it, put the pieces back together but they were unfixable.

Anger boiled in her veins at the demon that had taken her life. His name wasn't known, only that he had been so worried for the slayer female. "I will have my revenge, little sister." she murmured, stroking the mirror once more before pulling her hand way.

Something odd happened then, the mirror shimmered and a picture came to it. Kagura gasped in surprise, moving back to the altar in surprise. It still worked?! But all thoughts of the mirror came to a skid halt at what the mirror shown her. It was the demon of her thoughts but also the priestess that took her fan. "I'll go kill them. No need to wait for Naraku's orders."

'_Kagura_.' she could hear Kanna's emotionless voice in her memories. '_You'd better stop_.'

"I hate Naraku's way of stooping to trickery. I'll kill anyone who has Sacred Jewel fragments." Kagura hissed, fist clenching. "Who needs a plan of action?"

'_It's all in Naraku's hand… Life and death… We are all Naraku's tools_.'

She scoffed, crossing her arms. "Who cares? He's not here now, is he?" then she turned to face her opponents.

* * *

Night had fallen completely by now, the six man group standing in the middle of an open field. The clouds darkened as if an ominous sign of evil approaching. They all looked around apprehensively. "This fog it's…aberrant." Juno noted.

"I can't see a thing." Kohaku gasped, looking all around.

"The smell is strongest right here…" Kouga gritted his teeth.

"It has to be around here." Ipo agreed.

An unearthly sound was heard from above the group and Miroku looked up, gasping. "Look up!" an army of skeletons, dawned in armor and weapons floated toward them on one of the dark clouds. A wind blade suddenly flies in Dayo's direction, who dodged easily. Kagura leapt off the cloud and lands in front of the group.

"Hey, it's been awhile, miko." she smirked, opening her fan to block half her face as the army of skeletons lands behind her.

"New fan, eh?" Ipo jaunted, earning herself a glare.

"W-What's that?! Those skeletons!" Miroku looked between them.

"Oh them? They're just the guards at the castle." she replied in a careless tone, flicking her hand. "There're countless of them."

"Kouga, she's the one that killed your pack." Ipo gestured to the wind sorceress.

"What?!" he growled, teeth clinched. "Prepare to die! It's payback time for all you did!"

"It's payback alright! I'll get your jewel fragments this time, both of you!" she looked fro wolf demon to miko. '_It'll be easy to slow him down… I just need to dance…_' she swung the fan forward. "Dance of the Corpses!" some of the skeletons rushed forward but Kouga punched them away one by one.

"Still resorting to old tricks?" Ipo mocked her.

Kagura swung her fan again. "Dance of the Blades!" the wind blades blasted toward the miko.

'_Her attack is weaker without the original fan…interesting._' sweeping her hand, a barrier formed and easily deflected the attack. "Ridiculous!" she jumped forward, stabbing the ground where the wind demoness had been standing. Kagura jumped aside, laughing while Dayo moved to attack from behind. She turned at the last moment, using her fan to block, barely.

Landing a safe distance away, the grip on her fan tightened. "Fools! I'll cripple you! Dance of the Dragon!" the fan was yet again swung and the army of the skeletons charged at the group.

Before anyone else could move, Juno stepped forward, taking her staff out and let it elongate. Running toward the army, she jumped up and swung the staff about her own body. they were knocked back then she slammed the end into the ground. The same blast Miroku had seen happened again, this time it was the ground that broke apart and split. The attack flew at the rest of the army, slamming into them to make the bodies scatter for miles.

"Wow." Ipo muttered in awe, blinking slowly then looked to Miroku. He looked back, shrugged and grinned. '_Glad she's on our side._"

With their attention else where, Kagura smirked evilly and flicked her fan. A strong wind starts to blow and the bones on the ground rose. The bones were rushed in a circle around them, forming a whirlpool which completely envelopes everyone.

Miroku's eyes snap from skull to skull. "W-What?!"

"A whirlpool of bones!" Kohaku cried, keeping his scythe close and slashing at the bones.

Kagura laughed at their misfortune as the skulls flew in separate directions, attacking. "Now choose your fate. Let the skeletons cut you to bits… Or jump out and be slain by me. It doesn't matter to me."

For a few minutes, everyone did their thing to fight off the bones but they were making no real leeway. there had to be something else but what?! '_Ah ha!_' Ipo had an idea and curled her hands. "Miroku…can you protect Dayo and Kouga?" Ipo screamed over the roaring winds.

"Yes!" he took the two demons aside, chanting under his breath and erecting a temporary barrier. "You must hurry, it won't last long."

"Don't need long." she growled, hunkering low to ball her fist, closed her eyes and summoned all the energy she had.

Kagura watched, wary as the screams inside stopped. What were they doing? Something pulsed inside the whirlwind, once, twice then three times before a pink ball of miko energy exploded. Skulls flew in all directions, the barrier from Miroku scarcely protecting the demons. If she hadn't already been fighting and using power, the monk feared she would have purified them, by accident.

Ipo jumped at the black haired demoness but she used the bones to protect her. It didn't really seem to stop her, seeing as Juno would use her staff to clear the path and destroy them. Instead of continuing this fight, Kagura pulled feather from her hair, throwing it into the air and hopping on. "I shall spear your life, today!"

"Ha! Spare our lives?!" Ipo laughed gravely, glaring in the direction Kagura escape to.

The others watched her as well, just knowing the big battle wasn't even close. Then Miroku turned to everyone with a big smile. "I think we deserve a big hug…huh, huh?"

"Monk." Ipo and Juno sighed, shaking their heads and turned to head back to camp.

"Is that a no?!" he called after them but they didn't answer.

"I think it was." Kohaku said from his left.

"Indeed." Dayo was on his right.

"Haveta agree." Kouga stepped upside Dayo.

"Can' blame a guy for trying." he sighed, dropping his head.

* * *

Kagura drifted across the sky on her feather, thoughtful look on her face and wind playing with her hair. '_Serves them right! But the wolf demon's not alone. Even Inuyasha is approaching the castle. That means Naraku's barrier has weakened. But…Naraku's not there._' she turned the feather around and flew in another direction.

Once she was far enough, she hopped to a large, open, grassy field and laid back. "What a relief." she sighed, looking at the replacement fan. Looked exactly like the old woman but…was so different. '_Now is the time to escape when Naraku's barrier is weak. But… Naraku has…_' a memory flashed before her eyes, of when she confronted Naraku.

***

_Naraku held out his closed hand, opening it to expose a red orb. "T-that's…" she trailed off, staring at it with longing. He closed his hand again, squeezing the orb and brought Kagura to her knees in pain._

"_Don't forget, Kagura. Your heart is in my hands!" he snickered and she dared to look at him. From his robe, he took out a jar with some vicious fluid and dropped the orb inside. "I can easily turn you back into mere flesh. Kagura… Do not forget. You are merely a part of my flesh. I created you out of me. Do not forget that."_

Kagura whipped frustrated tears from her eyes and shook her head. '_Damn! No! No!_' lying back on her back. "I cannot escape from his grasp." then she looked at the sky). "A shooting star!" the trail of the shooting star fades to what appears to be a sword. The image faded away and she sprang upright. "There's someone!" an image of Sesshoumaru's back view appears across the sky momentarily. "Yes!" she threw the fan up and caught it, smugly. '_That one…! He has the power to sever the bond between me and Naraku!_'

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood on a cliff, staring into the starry sky, hardened look on his face. "It's his scent. Naraku." thinking about the hanyou that had dared laid a hand on his Ipo made his blood boil. The beast wanted to go and find him, rip him into pieces. However, as his grip tightened, it also reminded him of what he was doing so far out. The fan…spell…all for Ipo.

A strong gust of wind stills the area before Kagura appeared and landed in front of him. The wind died down. "Yo…Lord Sesshomaru…Did you follow Naraku's scent too?"

He eyed the demoness a moment, recalling their quick meeting some time before. "Wind Sorceress Kagura, I recall?" then his eyes flickered to her obi, where a fan laid tucked in.

"I'm glad you remembered me." a smirk pulled at her blood red lips. Sesshoumaru narrowed his own eyes, placing his hand on Tokijin apprehensively. "Take your hand off your sword. I didn't come here to fight. Sesshomaru, I want to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" his brow rose.

She reached in her kimono to pull out a jar. "You should know what these are." in the jar was ten pieces of the jewel fragments. Naraku had stupidly left them lying about and she came across them when she went to the castle, before searching out the dog demon. "I'll give these Sacred Jewel fragments to you. In return, kill Naraku…Free me from his grip." Sesshoumaru only looked at the wind sorceress without replying.

"You have the power to do it. After you kill Naraku, the Sacred Jewel fragments will be yours." still, he doesn't reply and her patience was growing wary. "Let's use these fragments and have some fun."

"You intend to betray Naraku?" his voice was like razors against her skin as he glanced carelessly at the shards. He wasn't sure she knew or not, but those shards were not the real thing. He had been around the real shards; ie. Ipo and Kagome; to know.

She laughed, humorlessly. "It's not like I ever wanted to be under his command. Well, Sesshomaru? I don't think it's a bad idea to team up with me."

"Unfortunately, I have no interest in the Sacred Jewel. If you wish to become free, use those fragments yourself and destroy Naraku." he tells her impassively. He knew Ipo and the others were looking for them, he would tell them but he would not lower himself.

"Are you afraid of Naraku?" she blinked in surprise.

He could laugh at the incredulous question. Him, afraid of Naraku! "I'm just saying I'm not obliged to help you." her look of worry shiftly changing to one of anger. "If you can't use it yourself, don't even think about betrayal."

Now, her face grew red in her righteous anger. "Why you coward! You call yourself a man?!"

Before she bat an eyelash, he had her in a grip so tight, it felt like Naraku was squeezing her heart again. Struggling for breath, she never noticed when he swiped fans. "Watch your tongue, wench." then he released her, letting her fall on her rear to the ground.

"I misjudged you!" she cried, scrambling away and pulled a feather from her hair and with a strong gust of wind, she flew away. "Fool!"

Sesshoumaru just stood there a moment, watching her. '_Kagura… the Wind Sorceress. I wonder if she can use the Sacred Jewel and defeat Naraku by herself? But however it turns out… doesn't matter._' then he walked away.

* * *

"You can't just run off like that!" Inuyasha growled the next morning as he cornered Ipo. She had just gotten back from bathing, dressed in a black turtle neck, dark blue jeans and the boots from last night. Her hair laid about her head in a wild manner, giving her a demonic look when she was pissed. And she was at the moment.

"I'M NOT SOME CHILD!" she screamed back, glaring at the hanyou. "I smelt him and went to check it out. I didn't expect that flying bitch to be there!" stomping past him, she went to her bag, roughly shoving her clothes in it's depths.

"That doesn't mean you can go off by yourself!" he argued.

"I wasn't by myself!" she snapped, wheeling around to poke his chest. "Dayo, and Juno, and Miroku and Kohaku and Kouga were there."

"KOUGA?!"

"Yes, the wolf demon was there!" then she swung her bag on her bag, tightening the straps. "I'm leaving for a while…Kagome's stay here. Rin, Shippou, let's go." they were at her side in a minute, as was Dayo. Sango looked between them and her brother, who smiled and motioned for her to go. She smiled, hugging him and ran over. And lastly, Juno moved to join them. Miroku frowned.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Away so I don't 'accidentally' purify your punk ass!" she threw over her shoulder, seething.

"Inuyasha…let her go." Kagome grabbed his arm, wheeling him around to look at her. "Let her cool off and she'll come back." she started back for the other group, dragging the hanyou along.

"Ipo?" Sango asked, tentatively.

"Why is he such an…." she trailed off as she looked to her pups. "Idiot."

"He was worried. You know how he gets, especially right now." she answered, imprecisely, wary of the new traveler that didn't know about Inuyasha's infliction.

"I know…he just makes me so angry." her teeth gritted in anger, making Dayo back away. Her power was reacting to her anger but thankfully, it didn't effect Shippou for the close bond they had. The air around her was crackling with pink lighting.

"Okaasan, maybe you should sit for a minute." Shippou suggest.

"Or take a bath, it always seems to cheer you up." Rin chirped with a large grin.

'_A bath…_' her head tilted, lips pursing. The first wasn't every long, not with Inuyasha breathing down your neck about needing to find all the shards. "I think that'll be nice…" then she turned to the other two females. "What says you?"

"A nice long soak…that I can go for." Sango sighed, dreamy and Juno nodded in agreement.

"Coolio." a large grin came over Ipo's face as she angled herself form Inuyasha and the others. There was a body of water not to far ahead of them, maybe five miles. "Hope you don't mind a little trek?"

* * *

Naraku and Kagura stand on the edge of a cliff, his right arm jerking before rising involuntarily. Purple flesh start to bulge out of the creamy flesh of his arm. "Want to come out? I'll fulfil your wish!" the purple flesh reached his fingers and bulge then throbs. Finally, it detached itself from the hanyou and fell into the valley below.

Kagura leaned forward to look down. "Who was that? My younger brother?"

"He's different from you all." he turned. "Let's go." as they walk away, a fog covered their getaway from prying eyes.

* * *

A group of bandits gathered in an open field, around a campfire with treasures they had stolen surrounding them. The men are thin, unshaven, clean and with missing teeth. "Hey, Boss! Which village will be hit next?" Bandit 1 asked lazily.

"Some places with lots of women and sake!" the boss laughed.

"Sounds great!" Bandit 2 agreed, tearing into some cooked meat.

Bandit 3 walked from the bushes after 'relieving' himself but something caught his eye. "What's that?" he poked the blob with his boot. "Boss, come over here!"

"What's up?" they walked over, gathering around the purple flesh and griamce. "What the hell is that?"

"It's alive!" Bandit 5 shirked as it pulsed.

"Creepy thing! Kill it!" Boss demanded. The bandits thrust their swords into the flesh before a sudden hand reaches out of the flesh and grabs one of the swords. "What? A hand…?" then, to their amazement, a man emerged from the purple flesh, completely nude. On his back is a large spider burn mark.

Bandit 3 backed away in fear and shock. "What is he?!"

They get a good look at the man before looking at his face, gasping. "H-He…doesn't have a face!" boss' eyes widened.

In a quick move, the faceless man killed the bandits savagely, listening as their bodies in the ground. Hesitantly, a hand lifted to feel his face and gasped. They were right, he had no face! Throwing his head back, he cried to the heavens. "Who am I?!"

* * *

The Inu-gang are traveling along a path in the forest, Inuyasha and Kouga were at the lead, first time they were and not fighting. There was something that had called to them, they caught the stench of Naraku. "Are you sure, Inuyasha?" Miroku voiced.

"Who can mistake this scent?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"It's this way! This way! It reeks of Naraku!" Kouga agreed quickly.

"Naraku and the smell of human blood!" Ginta and Hakkaku added.

It didn't take long for the group to reach the campsite of the slaughtered bandits. All the corpses lying face down. "They've been slaughtered." Kohaku muttered, looking around.

"They're bandits…" Inuyasha grabbed one, turning him over and gasped. "H-His…!"

"What's the matter?" Miroku looked over.

Kouga to flipped a body back and his eyes widened as he stumbled back. "His face has been carved out!"

Kohaku turned another. "This one, too!"

"What?" he turned yet another and was met with the same fate. "This one, too."

"Every one of them…all without faces." Kagome's brows furrowed in thought. "This isn't normal."

"It has to be Naraku's doing!" Kouga and Inuyasha shouted at the same time.

"But…why their faces?" Kohaku wondered.

"Who knows…we'd have to ask that person." Kagome muttered, looking about the field in disgust. What kindof of monster would do something like that?

* * *

The still faceless being kneeled by a river, a horse tied to a tree nearby. He looked at his reflection in the clear water but grunts. It was the face of the bandit boss. He frowned, tore it off and tried another bandit. Again, he is not satisfied and threw it in the river. There was a lot of floating faces in the river.

_Faceless _sighed heavily, just as a handsome monk and his disciple walk up from behind. "Are you the source of evil, spectra?" the monk questioned.

Faceless turned around and the disciple backed away, horrified. " What…?! He's faceless! Master Musou…"

"Stay back." Musou demanded and the disciple nodded, ran to take cover behind some rocks. "Spectra… where are you from?"

"Where? I don't know." he seemed genuinely confused.

"Why have you done such a cruel thing?" Musou then asked.

Faceless walked toward the monk. "Give me…your face."

"My face? You killed people because you want a face? You evil spectre!" the monk cried, rising his staff. "Evil spectra's like you…" he swung the staff. "Must be destroyed!"

"Give…!" the staff connected to faceless' head, thinking he stopped the creature. As did his disciple. Instead, faceless flexed his fingers, grabbing the monk's face. He pressed his face towards the monk's threateningly and the horse whines. The disciple gasped, crying out in terror then turned to run, hoping to find help. Faceless walked to the river, the very same one from earlier and looked at his reflection. Not he wore the monks face. "My face! I have a face!" he laughed.

* * *

Faceless was later seen sitting by a path, wearing the robes and hat of Monk Musou. '_Hm…Musou, I think I like that name._' he laughed mentally as he raised a metal object, looking at the face, Musou sounded so good with this face and there was no real reason to separate the two. At the same time, a warrior strolled past. Musou stood, turning to look at the man. "Do you like my face?"

The stranger looked to him oddly before reaching for his sword. "Impudent! I'll slay you!"

"Now that I have a fine face, I want a fine sword." he looked the warriors sword over. "Your sword looks pretty nice."

"Why…!" he slashes at Musou, cutting the hat in two.

Musou chuckled. "Yes, it's a fine sword, all right."

The warrior just stood there, horrified. "Just who are you?!"

Dispatching of the man, Musou took mounted his house, now wearing the warrior's clothes and his sword, laughing.

* * *

Musou rode up to a cliff, overlooking a quaint village. A thoughtful look crossed his face as he looked it over. Something in him throbbed at the sight Images of Edo flashed across his eyes, Keade's hut, the sacred tree and the cave where Kikyo hid Onigumo.

He was confused, more so then ever before. "What's this…Maybe I'll go to that village next." he mused. He thought back to his latest conquest and how unfulfilled he was.

***

_Musou rode into a village, not there long before starting a fire and slaughtering the villagers viciously. He was laughing as he went._

***

_He was sitting in the grass, examining the loot he plundered from the village. A length of silk runs through his fingers and he laughed, before sighing._

***

_Now, he was lying on his side, playing with a bag of jewels listlessly._

***

_Musou threw a pot onto a rock, shattering it on impact._

***

"It was never enough!" he looked to the loot on the back of the horse. "want more, more… What else…?" looking toward the village again, he shrugged and urged the horse forward, midway there, Inuyasha ran from the forest, colliding with the horse and throwing rider to the ground.

"W-what?!" Musou scrambled to his feet, eyes wide as he spun to face the hanyou.

"I've finally found you, bastard!" Inuyasha put his hand on Tetsusaiga, glaring at Musou. "Where's Naraku!"

"Naraku?" his head cocked to the side.

"Don't act stupid! You're another one of his offshoots! You reek with his smell!"

"You know about me? Well, tell me who I am."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled.

Kohaku appeared next to Inuyasha. "I think he's the one behind all the killings, not Naraku."

Inuyasha sniffed delicately. "One thing's certain… He has the same smell as Naraku."

Miroku ran up to the group. "Are you the one who killed the bandits and stole their faces?"

"Yeah, I was the one. But they were all so ugly, I couldn't use them..." he trailed off to touch his face. "But, this one is pretty nice, isn't it?"

Again the hanyou growled. "Did you steal that face, too?"

"Yes. I wanted a handsome face. And money, women… I wanted it all. And I stole them all. But it's not enough. There's something missing. Tell me…what is it I crave?" his fist balled, trying to figure everything out.

"Why, you…!" Inuyasha's fist balled.

Kohaku dropped back to the others, a worried look on his face. "He's not joking…He doesn't even know who he is… He's definitely unlike the others Naraku has borne."

A poison insect hovered high above them, none noticing but the well hid Kagome. From the break in the foliage, she could see the yellow, black and purple bug. Carefully and as quiet as she could, she slid her bow down and notched an arrow. Taking aim, she held it a moment before letting it fly and hitting her target. The insect burst into dust on contact. She would have no Naraku interuptting their battles this time if she had her say.

Musou snapped his head to where the shot came from, seeing Kagome and gasping. "That woman…" a flash of Kikyo tending to a hurt Onigumo came and shocked him. "What did I just feel?"

"Hey, your battle's over here!" Inuyasha growled, whipping out Tetsusaiga and attacking. Musou's right arm transformed into a brown whip, smacking into Inuyasha. He used his sword to block and Kouga took the chance to attack, swinging his leg around to kick Naraku's incarnation.

"What?" he spun to the wolf, throwing his whip toward him but Kouga dodged. Now, he looked to his arm in surprise. "You're pretty good!"

Kohaku threw his scythe, catching the demons arm and whipping it straight off. Musou just looked at his arm, it wasn't bleeding and he didn't seem to be in pain. "What's his body made of?! It's like clay or something." a buzzing sound was heard and everyone looked skyward. A drove of poison insects appeared.

"Naraku's Poison Insects!" Inuyasha called.

Kagome ran from the protection of the trees, firing arrow after arrow into the horde, purifying as much as she could. It seemed she couldn't do enough as some of the insects flew into the wound on Musou's arm, reconstructing it. '_Damn!_'

With it back in place, Musou laughed gleefully and turned to the now exposed Kagome. "You woman!"

"Why you!" Kohaku threw his scythe again but he dodged.

"Damn it!" Miroku cursed their luck, right when the group decided to split up. He, Ginta and Hakkaku chased after the crazed man.

"I got it!" Musou stretched his whip toward Kagome, while running.

"Run!" Inuyasha screamed.

However Kagome didn't move. She wasn't stupid. He was coming entirely to quick for her to get away, maybe if she had the ability that Ipo had but she was a lonely miko. '_Shikon Miko._' she reminded herself then squinted her eyes. Right when the whip sprang from the grass, she threw up the barrier so it would collide. The limb turned insistently gray, shooting back toward Musou who had no problem with cutting his own arm off. It just grew back.

"I've been practicing." Kagome gritted her teeth, a death grip on her bow. She was about to do something entirely stupid and so very Ipo-like. Taking a deep breath, surpassingly, with Musou still running toward her, Kagome took toward him as well.

"KAGOME?!" everyone watched in shock and horror as she grew closer. It was like a car crash and you just couldn't look away.

'_I can do this, Ipo and me been training for this…come on._' only when she was close enough and Musou reached out the grab her again, did the miko leap into the air, throwing her body into a turn. "Aaaahhh!" putting as much and power as she could into the bow, it was slammed it into the side of Musou's face. The space between them crackled, everythng still before he was thrown back, into the very woods the teen had used to hide in.


	36. Where The Boys Are!

Hope you enjoy this and remember, I don't own Inuyasha and company. Though I really wish I owned Sesshy…and Kouga…_sigh,_ what can i say, i'm a dog/wolf kindof gal.

* * *

"Why do you not always wear them?" Juno wondered, looking at the arm straps of the blade holsters. The strange miko was dressed in the same colors as the staff wielding woman, blue jean pants and a gray sweater.

"Well…" Ipo trailed off, looking to the blades with a cocked head. "I probably should." she murmured. "I usually only wear them when I'm going into battle but…I seem to always be getting attacked." Dayo snorted in agreement and she flipped him the bird, all without even turning to him. Looking at the blades a bit longer, she shrugged then continued polishing and sharpening them.

Not to far away was Dayo and Shippou, the elder demon giving the Kitsune a few pointers on fighting. Sango with Rin were sitting off not to far from Ipo, discussing the basics of slaying. Ipo had expressed her concern and they readily agreed, voicing it was a good idea they learn.

"Now remember to pivot at this point." Dayo instructed, watching as Shippou done just that. "Very good…again." sighing, he did as he was told. "Again." and again and again.

"Ever demon has a different weakness so to learn such knowledge is a good thing from a slayer." Sango started as she settled into the grassy 'classroom' and leaning back on her hands.

"What about dogs?" Rin asked curiously, absentmindedly petting the kitten napping in her lap. The pure white kitten had taken a liking to the girl, Ipo noticed a while ago and all thought of giving it to Sesshoumaru was wiped free. It was now Rin's kitten.

"Well, their biggest asset is probably their nose but in some cases, could be their greatest weakness." she answered after she thought long and hard on that. When she looked at Rin, her eyes were wide and questioning why she would give that answer.

"There are powders and poisons that can...otherwise obtain an inu demon." Juno answered the question and the girl looked over at her. "People are not above trickery to get what they want."

"What about Sesshou-sama?" Rin's voice was deathly quiet but both Dayo and Ipo still heard. There was a bit of fear in the child's voice at the thought of something bad happening to the inu lord.

"I think it's safe to say that most, if not all would not work on him." Ipo assured with a smile.

"How can you be sure?" she wondered with those large wide eyes.

"Demons like Lord Sesshoumaru are known as Taiyouaki." Sango explained, mentally sighing at the confused look on her, Juno and Shippou's face at the word. Stuff like this should be well known. "It's a title the lord has, not for just being lord but because they are the strongest and most feared."

"And Sesshou-sama is a t-t-Taiyouaki?" Shippou stopped his training for a moment to turn to the slayer. Dayo didn't really mind, he was listening to the womens explanation as well. it seemed Sango, thankfully, and Juno were pretty knowledgeable with demon society. He expected no less with the future lady, they had had lessons before.

"Yes." the slayer nodded, lifting her face to the sun to think. "Lord Sesshoumaru is considered the strongest and most feared in Japan. One would be hard pressed to hurt him. Not to mention is of an acidic inu clan."

"A what?" Rin frowned.

"He has an acid/poisonous whip." Ipo hummed, thinking of the times she had seen it in battle and remembering some talks she and him had. "It's very potent stuff and if by some slim chance someone got close enough to him…the poisons would not effect him."

"What would happen to the person that tried?" Shippou asked.

"Same thing that happens to all the demons we fight." she looked to her pup. "Things are not as black and white as some make it out to seem, Shippou, Rin. There is a whole shade of gray that one has to be intensive to."

"Wisely spoken." Dayo smiled.

"Had a great teacher." she joked and his smile grew. "Thanks Sango." now he looked dejected and she laughed, hard. Sighing in content, she gave the blades two finally strokes then turned them sideways to get a better look. The sun gleamed down the blade edges and when she swipped at the tall grass, cut through them effortlessly. Smiling, she stood to look down at Juno. "Care to spar, dear?"

"Always up for one." smiling, she stood then turned to Shippou and Dayo. "Maybe the young Kitsune can watch us?"

"That's a good idea." the tiger demon agreed and moved to give the two woman their space. "Now watch the two stances they adopt, each fighter as a different one, to suit their body and weapon." the two women moved to stand ten feet back and bow. "It's also a good idea to bow to your opponent, unless you are on the battlefield, it is a sign of respect." the Kitsune nodded as he watched, in rapid fascination as they started this sparing.

The battle went on for a good ten minutes, both moving with graceful, quick moves and in blurs of blues and grays. the clast of the blades of staff echoed as they delivered blows and blocked. to the kitsune and human girl, it almost looked like they were dancing, albeit a deadly dance but pretty neverless. Near the end, neither had gotten any leeway and decided to call it a truce. Bowing to the other, they then just plopped back on the ground and looked at each other. Both wore a tried, spent expressions and made them laugh whole heartedly.

"Now...it is our turn." Dayo announced in a calm manner. Shippou whipped around to look at the demon in horror then at the two women before back to him. There was no way he could come close to what he had seen! this tiger demon was mad! "Do not worry, kit, we will be running through basic moves, that is all."

A puff of breath escaped from the redish-orange furball, one he hadn't even known he was holding. "Oh...ok." trotting after him, the two moved to the now empty field.

Ipo watched them go, smiling then turned her head to see Sango and Rin. The elder girl was running through smooth moves, the young girl handling a branch as a sword. They were in rhythmic harmony. Move, slash, draw back, slice down. She was so glad she decided it was time her pups learned to defended themsevles.

* * *

The whole group stood there in silence and awe as they replayed the scene they just seen. Kagome turning in mid air to slam her bow into Musou's face. The insects reappear for a second time and as Musou stood, they watched as half his face grew back.

"I finally remembered." he looked right at Kagome as he spoke. "I used to be a bandit. And the time that I stayed here with Kikyo."

Inuyasha gaped at him before pulling himself together. "Why, you…! What're you talking about?!"

"Inuyasha! He's Onigumo!" Kagome called.

"Onigumo? The bastard who fed his soul to demons and became the nucleus of Naraku?" his grip tightened on Tetsusaiga.

Musou merely scoffed. "Well said."

"I see… Onigumo's entire body was badly burned…" Miroku nodded slowly. "Even his face was burned away. That's why he kept stealing his victim's faces."

"So Onigumo's heart burst out of Naraku?" Kouga demanded in an incredulous voice.

"I remembered everything! Kikyo died back then." Musou announced.

Inuyasha grew angry all over again. "Damn you! You…! You wounded Kikyo!"

"Are you kidding?! Why do you think I fed my very soul to demons?" he looked at the dog demon as if he were crazy. He remembered when Kikyo tended to an injured Onigumo in that cave fifty years ago. "I wanted possession of the Sacred Jewel and a free body so I could steal Kikyo away and leave this cave." and he remembered when he offered his body to the demons. "But when I got my new body, nothing went my way." flashes of a memory, Naraku running up to Kikyo, who was waiting for Inuyasha and injuring her. "The first thing I did when I left the cave was to mangle the woman I sold my soul for."

"When Naraku was born, Onigumo still had some will." Kagome mused.

"But Naraku was created from the union of hundreds of demons. And those demons had one desire… The death of my sister, the shrine maiden." Kohaku added.

"And the result of all this was… Kikyo followed that half-demon in death. Kikyo died. And the Sacred Jewel burned away along with Kikyo's corpse. At that moment…" he trailed off as he recalled falling into a deep valley. "Disappear…! Someone… locked me away in a deep, dark place." the light from the valley gradually disappeared until all that was left was darkness.

"That was Naraku!" Inuyasha growled.

Musou moved toward him now. "I don't know how long I slept then. But when I woke, I had been hurled into the outside world.

'_He remembered nothing. Not even about Naraku._' Kouga walked toward Musou. "You! Have you received any order from Naraku?"

Musou scoffed. "I don't take orders from anyone. I just kill everyone I hate, then burn them away!" he looked toward the hanyou then Kagome.

"After I kill you girl…it'll be Inuyasha." he laughed as a a red glow appeared around his body to make spikes spring out from his back.

"W-What?!" everyone else was shocked.

"Don't you dare touch Kagome! I'll take you on!" Inuyasha ran, trying to intervene but Musou cast the whip aside, knocking the hanyou away.

"All right, let's do this!" Kagome narrowed her eyes, running toward him again. '_Inuyasha is gonna kill me later.'_ she couldn't help but think, the second before she collided with the strange man. She swung the bow around, blocking every hit he made, while it purified whatever he sent. He just seemed to remove whatever he attacked with to grow another one.

"You are definitely not Kikyo…she was never this much fun." he laughed again, swinging a bear like claw at her. No one could attack him, in fear of hitting Kagome, so all they could really do was watch.

"Stop. Comparing. Me. To. KIKYO!" unintentionally, she tapped into the shards her body protected, her attacks becoming stronger. "I am Ka-go-me! Not some second hand reincarnation!" flipping back, she dodged one of his limbs then crunched before jumping at him. She put some power into her feet and kicked him back toward the trees. "Someone please kill this bitch!" she had no idea how much she sounded like her sister at that moment.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha swung the blade at Musou and his body is broken by the attack. '_Damn… not dead yet?_'

"This will never end." Kagome sighed then noticed something, frowning. A piece of flesh which all the other pieces were slinking toward. A spider burn mark covered it. "A spider…!" she then gasped. The pieces form him again but this time he is more scorpion like than human and more spikes appeared on his back.

"He's transforming again." Kohaku gestured to him.

"What's his body made of, anyway?" Kouga gritted his teeth, wanting to get a good hit in. it seemed any physical attack didn't have an effect on him.

"Naraku is basically a collection of demons bonded into one by Onigumo. If Musou was created from Naraku's flesh…" Miroku surmised.

"Then at the same time, several of those demons were released?" Hakkaku scratched his head.

From afar, sitting on a cliff top was Kagura, watching the battle. Naraku had command her to do so. '_Is he different from us? Is he something special? Even to Naraku?_'

'_But why is Musou able to regenerate? Is he immortal?_' Miroku searched his brain for an answer, anything.

"Just die!" Inuyasha sprinted toward Musou but was slapped away and flung to the ground.

"Watch out!" Kagome screamed, watching in horror as Inuyasha wasn't able to move quick enough. Musou formed a spiked tail and swung at the hanyou, right down to strike the him in the chest. Inuyasha cried on in pain.

"There has to be something we can do!" Kohaku clutched the chain of his weapon.

Kagome looked all around them. There had to be something they could do. Anything! Then she remembered something, a battle when Sango and Kohaku first came to the group. Ipo had channeled her power through the boy and charged him up. She had to do it. "Kohaku, I have a plan."

"What?"

"Don't have time to explain, just attack him, k?" he nodded and they ran toward Inuyasha and Musou, while she kept a hand on his shoulder. '_Please, please let this work._' she chanted, pushing her power toward her hand and into Kohaku. The scythe was swung above their heads, making a whirling sound as it cut through the air then was pitched outward. Her eyes opened to watch as the blade sliced through the incarnation then again when coming back, the skin turning gray. It worked! Musou shrieked in pain, throwing himself away from the group as his body feel apart. In the process, Inuyasha was carelessly tossed toward Miroku. "Again Kohaku." he nodded, winding his weapon back and swinging it above their heads again and threw it again.

"Fujin!" Kagura emerged from above Musou on her feather. The wind blade crashed against the scythe, throwing the blade back to it's owner, who caught it effortlessly. As the dust settled, the group watched as Kagura flew away on her feather.

A throng of poison insects materialized to pickup a piece of flesh with the spider mark and carried it away. The rest of the flesh floated up to follow. Not wasting a minute, the group runs after the insects and flesh

* * *

The sparing and training continued for quite some time, until near sundown before they decided to call it a night. The adults had taken turns, rotating the children to teach them something, while the other two sparred. "Oh….I hurt, all over." Shippou whined, face planting in the sleeping bag Ipo had set out.

"I know baby but it's for the best." she cooed, sweeping his hair from his face and gestured for Rin come closer. As she did, Ipo noticed all the mends to her kimono and frowned. Then she glanced over at Shippou, the same thing. '_It's time to get them some new clothes…they are outgrowing them as well._' she nodded firmly, looking over at Dayo. "Tomorrow, I'm going to the village we passed a little bit ago, I need to do some shopping."

"Would you like one of us to accompany you?" he asked.

"Nah, just Rin and Shippou…need some new threads."

"Threads?" Rin whispered to Shippou, who looked as confused.

"Come now…off to bed you two." Ipo ushered them into the same sleeping bag. "We have an early start tomorrow so sleep well." kissing both their heads, she went to where the others were, speaking in hushed tones. Dayo looked worn out. "What's up, Big D?"

He was ready to respond until he realized what she called him. "Big D?" she just smiled and shrugged and he shook his head. So the rest of the night went as such, everyone joking before settling down for bed. Dayo and Sango against a tree, cuddling, Juno by the fire, a cover draped over her shoulders and resting her head on her bag and Ipo was setting up her spot by her pups.

It was at that moment that both she and Dayo sat straight up, spines stiff as they sniffed the air then looked at one another. "I smell cats?"

"They are not from here." Dayo noted, with their kin eyes, they see a group of cats running a good distance away. "Why have they come?" she shrugged, moving closer to rest her arm across Shippou and Rin. Dayo settled back and Sango snuggled up against him. A smile lit his face as his eyes closed.

* * *

The sky darkened as Musou knelt by a pond in the forest, washing his face. The same insects that rescued him hovered inches from his back. "Damn that wench." he growled, looking around when he was done. "Where am I anyway?" suddenly, he spun around to see a man standing there in a Hitomi guise and a baboon suit wrapped around his body.

"Onigumo… No, I should call you Musou." he chuckled darkly. "I never expect to see you here."

"You're… Naraku?" Musou looked at him curious as he laughed. "Aren't you?" slowly, he stood to face the man completely.

"Did you enjoy the outside world after fifty years' absence?" Naraku wondered.

"Fifty years? Did you say fifty years?!" he asked in shock, looking around. Everything looked the same from what he remembered.

"Musou, come back inside me once more."

"What a joke!" he laughed.

"Don't think I want you inside me any longer than necessary. However…" the hanyou paused before continuing. "You were released too early."

"Too early?!" Musou shouted, balling his fist. "How dare you say that after keeping me locked up for fifty years!"

"It must have felt like a second to you." Naraku scoffed.

"I remember now! You're the one who killed Kikyo fifty years ago!" he accused.

"Your perverted greed lured the demons. And those demons which devoured your flesh wanted to kill Kikyo." Naraku pointed out, never actually lifting his face,

"Wasn't that you!?"

"That was not me. I am Naraku. You should know that."

Musou grew furious at his taunting. "Shut up! All I wanted was to make Kikyo mine!" images of Kikyo being attacked by Naraku fleshed before his eyes. "Damn!"

"That miko you fault in the clearing, with Inuyasha." Musou looked at him. "That was your beloved Kikyo resurrected."

"W-what…?" he stuttered.

Naraku laughed. "Want her?"

"Where is she? Where is Kikyo?!" he demanded.

"I can't grant your wish. Come back, Musou." tentacles flew out of Naraku's body and attacked. Musou ran, dodging the tentacles.

"As if I would!" he leapt away from the hanyou, turning through the forest. "This time, I'll make Kikyo mine!"

Naraku suddenly appeared to his left." Give it up."

Musou stretched out his whip-arm. "You persistent bastard! Just leave me alone!"

"I can't." he attacked Naraku, whipping his arm out but the hanyou dodged effortlessly.

Kagura peered from behind some trees. '_Musou is trying to escape from Naraku's clutches? Is he planning to defy Naraku? I get it! Naraku doesn't control Musou's life! So that's the difference between him and me._'

Naraku stretched a few tentacles which struck Musou in the back, pinning the fleeing man to a tree. "You will return to my body."

At that exact moment, the Inu-gang burst into the area, weapons readied. "What's going on." Inuyasha demanded, looking over at the bain of his existence. "Naraku?!"

"Inuyasha…" he murmured.

"You have no use for Onigumo's human heart. So you dug him out of your flesh and cast him out! So why're you trying to take him back?" Kouga demanded.

Naraku sighed heavily. "I thought Musou would be able to kill you, but I was wrong. That's why I'm taking him back. That's all."

"I don't think so. Something very precious got mixed in and was released with Musou. Otherwise, you wouldn't try to take back Onigumo's heart which you purposely threw out." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha, you actually make use of your brains sometimes?" Naraku mocked as he retracted his tentacles. Musou collapsed to the ground. "What will you do?"

"I can destroy Musou anytime." Tetsusaiga was unsheathed. "Let me get rid of your first!" he leapt forward, swinging the sword but Naraku backed away, blocking the attack with his tentacles.

Musou paced himself, panting from his spot in the tree as the wounds inflicted on his back healed. He looked on at the fight, laughing before getting a brilliant idea.

"Damn! Why, you…! Die!" Inuyasha gritted, being knocked back. Kouga was the neck to attack, swinging his fist to connect to the side of Naraku's face. He only laughed, a tentacle sweeping the wolf demon aside carelessly.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" Miroku brought down his staff, the barrier the hanyou always had, protecting him. Then Kagome decided to take a turn, as it looked like nothing else was working. What better power to break through a barrier then a miko's power? "Heads up!" powering up her choice of weapon; the bow; as she took a couple steps back before running forward. Using a large boulder, she launched herself over her friends and down, right at Naraku's barrier.(think 300 , when he's attacking the Persian king…So awesome!). The bow connected to the barrier, the force sizzling between the two before the bow started to break through.

'_He's weak…but why?_' Miroku gaped, as did everyone else. It had to have something to do with Musou…but what? He had said he remembered when Oni was burned and Kikyo had taken care of him. Then there was what Naraku had said, that he couldn't let Musou have Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome. '_Could it be that…Musou is…Naraku's heart?_' that had to be it!

"Inuyasha!" the hanyou turned. "Musou…he is the heart of Naraku. Kill him to hurt Naraku!"

"Smart, monk, smart." Naraku chuckled, head bowed. From the baboon pelt burst hundreds on demons. Kagome automatically shielded herself, purifying them with the barest of touches. With the onslaught of demons, she was pushed back and her attack stopped.

'_Kill Musou._' Kagome turned her head the way Musou had gone, not feeling him. A gasp had her turning back to see a tentacle thrust through Naraku's chest, while he was in the air. The Inu-gang gasp in shock to see it was Musou who attacked the vile hanyou. '_Musou!_'

The once beating heart of Naraku laughed coldly. "Fool! Do you think I'll let you off easily?" Naraku merely grinned, starling his would be assassin and zoomed to be face to face. "M-my arms are being sucked!"

"You saved me trouble, Musou. I need you." Naraku told him, non-chantly.

Musou struggled to break free but it was no good. "Damn!" tentacles slither out from Naraku's body to envelope his, pulling the struggling man into his body gradually. "My body won't listen to me! Let me go! Let me go!"

"No…" Kagome muttered before snapping out of her shock. His entire body was absorbed into Naraku's and he laughed in bitterness.

"Surprised little miko?"

"More like disgusted." she spat with a glare. "Couldn't bare to be without that thing you call a heart?" she glared, feeling deviant of almost every emotion right now.

"Well you see, I need Onigumo as a link for my body. Inuyasha's guest was quite accurate." he smirked,

"Link?" Inuyasha muttered in confusion.

Miroku stepped forward then. "Then…let me ask you. Once more, you've swallowed Onigumo's heart. Does that make you a half-demon?"

"Why ask me that?" the hanyou wondered.

"A while back, the barrier around your castle weakened. Ipo, Dayo, Koga, anyone with demon blood where able to scent it, you. That wasn't on purpose."

'_What is Miroku trying to find out?_' Inuyasha wondered.

"I see, Monk. You think that even I, Naraku, have periods of weakness? Like all half-demons?"

"I know that your powers had weakened that time!" Miroku announced in a strong voice.

"W-What?!" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Monk… As you surmised, there are times when I can't move. However, I can choose my time, by my own will." Naraku answered truthfully. It was not as if they could harm him in such a state.

'_What?!_' Kagome stared on in shock.

"Tell me miko…" he glanced back to raven haired girl. "Where is the short tempered Miko?" he was speaking of Ipo and they knew it.

"You should find yourself lucky she, along with the others are not here." she told him in a deadly calm voice, wondering where the hell she was getting all this nerve.

"Why is that?" he chuckled.

"You'd be a hell of a lot closer to death had everyone been here, that I promise." she knew her and Ipo were far from matured Miko's, that's something that took years of studying and training but they were far more powerful together then apart.

"Perhaps…perhaps not." his infamous poison insects swarm behind him to do his bidding. "But it doesn't matter…you see, I challenge myself, combing my strength and casting out my weakness.

"Like reconstructing your own body?" Kouga asked in awe.

"No mistake, I am a half-demon right now. But I don't lose my powers and cowers in fear like some other pitiful half-demons!"

"Keh! You sure rambled on and on. I'll make you shut up now!" Inuyasha soared with Tetsusaiga above his head and right down at Naraku. The barrier erected around him and Kagura, throwing the dog demon back. Naraku laughed. "This won't hold me back!" again he charged the barrier, swinging the sword around. "Wind Scar!" the attack streaked across the grounds, right at them but the barrier didn't even budge.

"The Wind Scar doesn't work. Naraku's barriers haven't been as strong as this!" Miroku gasped.

"And I will only continue to grow in power." Naraku laughed again as fumes emitted from the barrier.

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha, pulling him back. "Get back, Inuyasha! A miasma!" the miasma turned into a cyclone which lifted them into the sky, carrying them away.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed.

"It seems Naraku was speaking the truth." Ginta whispered.

"This is very bad." Kagome began to mutter as she paced the previous spot the battle had taken place, earning all eyes on her. "If Naraku is able to reconstruct himself to get stronger…this is very bad."

* * *

Ipo was up, bright and early the next day, dressed in her priestress garb with the still sleepy children. It was harder then some thought to rouse those two, barely able to eat breakfast, they hurt so much over. After whining for nearly an hour, as she prepared for the trip, Ipo finally caved and let them sleep on the way to the village, instead of walking. Rin had settled herself on the miko's back while Shippou cuddled between her and Ipo's shoulder. The trip would take three hours and that was if she walked at a human pace, which she decided to so.

By noon, they had almost made it there, she could smell the villagers and her nose wrinkled. 'Suppose this is a reason demons don't mingle with humans..' she never understood why the people of this era didn't wash more, it would make them smell sooooo better and would probably cut their dieases in half, if not more. It was strange to think how far man had come in her time when most wouldn't go a day or two without bathing.

Reaching into a hidden pocket on the large, baggy red hamaka's, she pulled her I-pod free and stuck the earplugs in. It was going to be a long walk in silence with her two pups sleeping soundly. "That's okay." chuckling, she turned the device on and stuck it under the strap of her bra to hold it in place. "His early mornin' attitude. You have to drag him out of bed. Only Frosted Flakes will do. He gets that from me. Yeah, he gets that from me." usually they loved it when she sang.

"His curly hair and his knobby knees. The way the sun brings those freckles out. Talk and talk, never miss a beat. Yeah, he gets that from me. He gets that from me. He looks at me with those big brown eyes. He's got me in the palm of his hands. And I swear sometimes." in the horizon, the village came into view and she subconsciously lifted a hand to the charmed stone around her neck. She hated wearing it, hiding herself but she didn't want to chance any fights.

One had been made for Shippou as well and the little Kitsune disliked it as much as she but understood why he had to wear it. So instead of his busy red-orange hair, he had dark brown, like Rin's and brown eyes, no tail, fangs or sharp ears. "It's just like you're here again. He smiles that little crooked smile. There's no denying he's your child. Without him, I don't know what I'd do. He gets that from you. Oh, he gets that from you."

Once she reached the gate of the village, she smiled at the women working and chuckled at the kids playing their little games. "How he loves your old guitar. Yeah, he's taught himself to play. He melts my heart. Tells me he love me every day. And cracks a joke at the perfect time. Makes me laugh when I want to cry. That boy is everything to me. He gets that from you. He gets that from you."

Looking left and right for her destination, she came to what she sort, the clothing shop and stepped inside. "Hello!" a young girl greeted animatedly from the counter.

"Good morning!" Ipo nodded back in greeting then squatted to wake Shippou then Rin. Yawning widely, they crawled from the miko to stand at her side, rubbing the sleep from their tried eyes. Straighting her garb, Ipo let a hand sweep out across the shop. "Go on, chose two outfits, you two." Rin was suddenly awake and grinning as she grabbed Shippou's hand to drag him deep into the clothing shop.

"Oh, aren't they precious." the shop keeper smiled at 'brother and sister'.

"Thanks…but only when their asleep." Ipo joked but looked at the young girl. her feelings towards those two were plainly seen in her eyes.

"Ain't it the truth." she sighed longingly, setting her hands on her swollen stomach.

"Oh, when are you due?" Ipo fell into ogling girly mode at the snap of a finger.

"Anytime time really." she chuckled.

"Awww, that's nice." she cooed.

"I'm Ayumi, seamstress. Did you need any help?" she then asked.

"Oh no." Ipo shook her head. "The kiddies just needed some new clothes...can only mend the same thing so much."

"True, so true." the young woman agreed. "Are these your only two?"

"Oh...children yes but i am friends with a couple others that act like complete children." Ipo grinned, remembering Inuyasha and Miroku.

"We all know someone like that." Ayumi admitted in a low voice and they both giggled.

"How many do you have?" Ipo wondered.

"Hmmm, fourth." she gestured to her stomach.

"Oh, you poor thing." they shared a laugh. "You should go sit and rest, we'll be fine." she shooed Ayumi toward the counter then took to looking at the kimono's. They weren't really all that fancy, what would one expect to see in a ladies wardrobe, but they were nice. '_What do ladies wear in this era?_' chewing on her bottom lip, she shrugged before lifting a hand to touch a bolt of grayish-black fabric. It was soft, warm even and thick. "Good for winter." she murmured.

"Okaasan!" she turned to see both her pups running up to her, arms full of clothing.

"Only two." she reminded them and they whined, moodily going back to where they got the items from. Shaking her head, she caught Ayumi's eye and they chuckled again before she went back to the fabrics. Looking at the thick fabric again, she snatched it down then went to the next.

"I think that golden color would be lovely with your complexion." waddling over, Ayumi took the fabric from it's spot, placing it across her arm. It did contrast her naturally darker skin quite nicely.

"I believe you are correct." she set that bolt aside and looked once more. Another fabric stuck out, swirling colors of deep chocolate brown and azure blue. Sango and Kagome's eyes. "Oh and this one…I better stop."

"We're ready!" Rin announced.

"What did you two pick out?" she turned to face them. Rin held up her two, the first a haori and hamaka set. The haori was a forest green with brown birds that had long legs(think flamingo's), a green obi and the hamaka were brown and close to the legs, like Ipo's jeans. They would be good for training and traveling. The second outfit a soft pink kimono with peddles blowing in a gentle winded pattern and a white under kimono. "Oh, good choices, Rin. "she gushed, hugging the girl. "Shippou?"

"I'm not to good at this, okaasan." he fidgeted, hands behind him.

"Nonsense." she smiled encouragingly and he took a deep breath, bringing out his two outfits. The first was like Inuyasha's, expect it was pure black with a white obi. The other was white with emerald green trimming and green-brown leaves, the hamaka were those like Sesshoumaru's, bunching around his feet, which reminded her, they need some shoes. "Oh Shippou, they're great." he beamed, looked at Rin and she nodded in agreement. "Come on you two, let's pay for this stuff." together, the trio walked to the counter, her grabbed two pairs of sandals as she went and set everything on the counters.

"Did you need sacks?" Ayumi asked.

"Actually, yes." she dug the yen out needed, along with a few others as Ayumi put her items into three separate sacks, two for the clothes and one of the fabric. "Keep the change."

"Really?" she looked at it in awe then back to Ipo.

"Yea…and thanks, have a good day." she gathered the sacks, handing them to their respective owners and grabbed the last for herself. Taking their hands, the trio left the shop with a little hitch in their giddy up(Always wanted to say that, hehehehe!). Ipo looked to the sky, the sun beaming down on them and smiled. It was such a beautiful day. '_I wish Sesshy was here._' frowning, she continued to look a moment longer before sighing then shrugged. "Are you guys hungry?"

"No…I wanna bath so I can wear one of these!" Rin announced happily, bouncing in her spot.

"Sure thing." she grinned down at her goofily.

* * *

Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I made Kags bad ass, yo! I love the whole jumping at the barrier like she was homeboy from _300_. 'This is Sparta!' Though, I suppose it could be, 'This is Japan!' he he he.

I figured I couldn't very well leave all the awesome moves to Ipo, could I? Well I could but where's the fun in that? And plus, how cute are Shippou and Rin gonna look?!?!?! Anyone wanna draw them for me; eh, eh, eh, eh? Suppose I could…if I had to…_sob, sob!_

Please Read and Review, Please!


	37. Driven!

And now, the next chapter and I haveta say...this is my favorite one yet, lol. You'll understand later. Muah ha ha ha ha ha!

Read, Review and enjoy!

_**bold and Italic **_is when the beast is thinking.

**bold **is when the beast is talking.

* * *

Kagome bobbed her head side to side in her spot at the site, listening to her I-pod. She had given Inuyasha the puppy eyed look and quivering lip to let them stop for lunch so here they were, group of four. Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku had left a day ago, asking the miko to tell her 'sister' goodbye for him. Inuyasha couldn't be happier to see him go.

Humming along with her eyes closed, she wound her noodles from her ramen onto the chopstick then popped it into her mouth. Inuyasha was watching her with a contemplative look on his face then inched closer, all the while watching him. Suddenly, her own eyes popped open as she stared at him and his 'innocent' look. Her look grew dark, angling her body and ramen away from him.

Miroku and Kohaku watched them in amusement, the hanyou doing a very good impression of the puppy look and Kagome, giving a very good impression of a hissing cat, clawing and all. He really wanted that ramen and she really wanted to scratch his eyes out. Seeing the usual manner wasn't going to work, he took a different route with jumping on her. Squeaking in surprise, her arms flailed, the ramen went up in the air the two tumbled backward off the log.

Her azure eyes widened as she watched what was left of her meal drop on Inuyasha, covering his head in the cloudy yellow liquid and noodles. Everyone was silent eyes wide before Kagome let a giggle slip through. It soon turned into full blown laughter, so much so that had she still been eating, she was sure it would have came out her nose. Inuyasha was not amused and looking very much like his elder brother. Not that anyone would have said anything.

"Awww, poor thing." giggling a coupe more times she sat up, sitting Indian style and tugged the hanyou next to her. Lifting a hand, she started picking the noodle out of his hair and giggled periodically. When she was done, she gave his pouting cheeks a lit squeeze, kissed him lightly and stood to get some water.

Inuyasha just sat there, stunned and stared after her with wide eyes. Then slowly, he glanced to their companions. He and Kagome had never shown their affection infront of the others, through they knew. Miroku had a evocative grin across his face that the inu demon wanted to smack off but Kohaku, he looked genuinely happy. He could feel the blush creeping up on him.

When Kagome came back, her brow cocked at the scene, Inuyasha scowling, Miroku grinning wickedly and Kohaku with a look between amused and confusion. '_I will never understand them._' she concluded, taking her place at her hanyou's side and reached for her bag to grab a rag.

"What are you doing?" he eyed her cautiously, watching as she dipped the rag in the water then squeezed the access free.

"Cleaning your mess." was her simple answer as she lifted the rag toward his face. Quickly, he caught her wrist, eyeing her hand then her. Her brow cocked and he scoffed, letting go and turned his face away. Her eyes narrowed and she growled lowly, well as good as a human could. He did remember that Ipo was like her sister, right and that she had rubbed off on the younger miko?

Kohaku thought as much and was ready to warn the hanyou but the hand of Miroku on his arm stopped him. He looked over and the monk shook his head, eyes glittering in laughter then nodded toward the couple. Frowning, he looked back and immediately understood why the monk stopped. Kagome threw herself at Inuyasha, straddling his waist cause he just seemed to fight with her while she tried to clean him.

"Get off me wench!" in each of his hands was her wrist as he struggled to get her off.

"Quit being a baby!" she retaliated with as much defiance as the hanyou. Neither had really noticed their audience of that the fact they were in a wholly inappropriate position.

Lightning flashed across the sky unexpectedly, making miko and demon look up in surprise. The skies were clear, had been all day. It couldn't start raining, could it? Another flash and a bolt struck the ground inches from the couple, startling them again. When it touched down, the bolt dissipated, leaving an smoking arrow with an envelope tied around its stem.

"What the?" Inuyasha frowned, snatching the arrow and removing the envelope. Kohaku and Miroku exchanged looks, wondering when they were going to realize Kagome was still straddling him and one of his hands was resting on her thigh. "An arrow bearing a message!" his eyes flickered over what appeared to the be the back then turned it over. "What?!"

'_「果た狀」_' bore on the front.

"What is it?" Kagome wondered, leaning forward to peer over the envelope.

"A challenge to a duel." he muttered, glancing up and finally realization dawned on his face. "Er…Kagome." he had never felt himself blush as madly as he did at the moment but couldn't help liking it as well. His chest rumbled in appreciation.

"Is it to you?" she frowned, ignoring the fact he called her name. Still, she didn't see a problem.

"I-I-I- dunno." he stuttered, staring at her. "Kagome." finally she looked at him and noticed he seemed to be looking up at her. That was weird, she was shorter and he always looked down before. Then, it to dawned on her of their position and her face heat up as much as his had. Slowly, as if reluctant, she climbed off, not even bothering to look at the other two. She already knew the look that would be on the monks face. Inuyasha shoot her a side ways glance, wanting to pull her back on his lap but reframed from doing so.

* * *

Three male villagers were running around the small village, quiet frantically. "Which way did the priestess go?!" they called, their breathing heavy. One of the villagers gestured to the end of the village and they nodded in thanks, taking off in that direction. The odd looks from th eother villagers were ignored as they were on a mission.

Once closer to the edge of town, they could see the retreating from of the woman and her two children, talking and laughing. "Priestess! Priestess!" one called. She spun toward the voice, pushing the two kids behind her protectively and tensing. Warily, she eyed the three men as they stopped, feet from her. "Forgive us, priestess." he panted, laning over to grab his knees as he tried to gather his erratic breathing. "We meant not to startle you."

"We need your help, please!" the other two fell to their knees infront of her, bowing repeatedly.

Ipo cocked a brow at their actions, this having been a first then squatted before the two men. "Please, don't bow to me. Stand and tell me what's wrong." helping them stand, she looked to them patiencely and curiously. Of course her hair and mannerisms were odd but it didn't matter, her calming demeanor was enough to relax them. Most priestess' were cool and stand offish.

"There is a demon that's been reeking havoc on anyone traveling the path, south of here. It leads to another village, larger then our own but it brings good money for the village. The beast has killed many, please deliver us from this curse." all three begged.

"Ok, ok, ok…" making hand gestures for them to calm, she then put a hand on the closest man's shoulder. "I will do what I can, tell everyone to stay off the path until I come back, understood?"

"Of course, yes priestess!" again they were bowing and she sighed mentally, again getting them to their feet.

"What of the little ones?" they then looked to Rin and Shippou in question.

Ipo bit her lip, looking down at them to see them already staring up at her with large eyes. They wanted to come but she couldn't allow it, there was no one to help keep them safe. "They will accompany you to the village."

"Okaasan!" they cried in unison.

"Yes, I will not endanger your lives, you will not accompany me until you two are rightfully trained and able defend yourselves, is that understood?" they nodded dejectedly, murmured an identical 'yes'. "I'll be back soon, be good and stay out of trouble." kneeling, she took them in her arms, kissing their cheeks as they did the same.

"Come little ones." one the men smiled warmly down at them. "I have two children the same ages." and just like that, they were happy at the prospect of playing with other kids. "Thank you priestess." he nodded to the strange looking woman and turned to take her pups to the village.

Now that she was alone, Ipo turned to the south, letting her senses, miko and demonic stretch until finding what she needed. It wasn't long before came across the aura she was searching for, however, something rang odd about it. 'What is it?' furrowing her brows, in concentration she probed the second aura before letting her eyes pop open. A jewel shard! That was great, another added to the collection.

* * *

"Raimei Valley that is nearby, is it not?" Miroku commented.

"Isn't that where the Thunder Brothers used to live?" Kagome frowned as Inuyasha remembered the brothers him and Ipo killed. "I wonder if this is the relative of Hiten and Manten?"

"He has the nerves to send a challenge like that…" Inuyasha shook his head.

"To Shippou no doubt." Kagome hummed in thought, frowning again. "But it's strange…"

"What is?" Kohaku looking over the flames to the miko.

"If the Raiju Tribe wanted revenge, their enemy shouldn't be Shippou… it was Inuyasha and Ipo were who actually fought the brothers."

"That's right!" Inuyasha agreed then looked toward the heavens. "Shippou's not even hear anyways!" a another sudden bolt of light struck the hanyou, the arrow disappearing and leaving a charred and smoking inu demon. "Eh?" and he promptly feel over.

* * *

The forest grew thicker and more dense the further she traveled. Accompanying it was a forbidding sense and it made every sense the miko owned scream in alert. She was intensely aware of every chirp, twig snap or any sound coming from it's depth. Not only was there a vibe of something jumping right out at her but she felt as if she was missing something.

'_It's like a horror movie, when you know the bad guys like right behind you._' turning to face behind her, she seen nothing but the feeling was still there, breathing down her neck. So now, she took to moving in a circular motion as to keep her eyes all around her. The only place she didn't look, which she should have, was the ground.

It started to rumble and her head snapped down, right when it exploded. She was thrown back with the force, arms up to protect her head and flipped to land on the balls of her feet. A huge ball of greenish-black hair with a giant set of red lip was above the torn ground. It looked a bit ridiculous if you asked the miko. Spreading it's lips, the demon laughed and exposed it's rows of sharp teeth.

Her eyes narrowed as bundles of it's hair shot forward, trying to capture her but she made sure to dodge all but one. It seemed to hid itself and sprang from behind to coil around her ankle and lift her easily upside down in the air. Another laugh left the beast and she winced when it's grip tightened before she used her hidden blades to slash the offending object.

'_Damn that thing._' she groaned as she hit the ground then rolled onto her knees. It was smarter then she gave it credit. Standing, she turned to face the hair monster as it brandished it's sharp teeth again, looking every bit of a ugly, scary beast.

"Scared jewel…fragments." it growled before charging at the miko, snapping it's massive jaws. There was a glow in it's jaw, the shard she sought!

"Ugh, as if!" Ipo leapt into the air, getting a handful of it's hair as it passed and swung it around to slam; face first; into the ground. "You the demon that keeps eating the villagers?!" she demanded furiously.

"I'll eat you and get those shards!" it laughed, using it's hair to push it self at her.

'_Don't see that everyday?_' she couldn't help think while dodging the strands and slicing those that were to close. It used the hair as if it were it's limbs. '_So, I just need to sever the hair._' deciding that, she charged the demon again, leaping forward. "Time to die!" slicing at the hair with a bit of holy power, the hair suddenly separated from its head. '_Uh..?_'

"I will devour you!" it cried, disappearing into the trees.

Ipo turned to follow it but could hear it moving swiftly through the trees. '_Need to be more careful, being careless can cause fatal wounds._' standing completely still, her eyes closed and she just listened and let the demonic part of her take a chance. The demon flew from the tree, chomping as it drew closer to her.

Her eyes popped open, watching him a moment and being strangely reminded of between the old game, 'Packman' and that movie from Stephen Kind, 'Langoliers'. Shaking herself from the thoughts, she dodged the attack and rolled across the ground. Separated hair from the beast started to attack her and she stabbed any and all that got close, purifying it. Alas, there was but a chunk of hair, the first to separate she had seemed to over look. It sprang from the shoulders to wrap around her arms and torso, momentarily restricting her moments and she tumbled over.

Another piece of hair removed the blades so she couldn't attack it. What miko could fight without her weapon? If she could, she would have already purified it. "You are different, I can feel it, smell it…" a long, disgusting tongue slithered out to move up from the exposed skin of her chest to her face. "And I can taste it. Eating you will make me stronger."

"Fucking ewww!" not able to help herself, Ipo convulsed in morbid repugnance, wanting so badly to scrub her cheek. "I cannot believe you just licked me!" fist balling, her teeth gritted as she used her still free legs to kick it in the face. "Disgusting!"

"You'll pay for that!" it screeched, the hair slinking forward grab her, wrapping her flailing legs. Then it tossed her into the air, flipping his snack before it feel toward it's mouth. Ipo, growled in anger, narrowing hers and ripped through the hair, just as she landed in it's mouth. Getting to her feet, she gripped it's upper mouth while her feet braced on it's lower, like a human 'branch in the dragon's mouth'. "Haha, that won't stop me!" the beast tried closing it's mouth with every bit of strength it could muster. The dagger like teeth pierced her left shoulder but he wasn't getting anywhere else. She was a lot stronger then it had thought but when as she fought. She smelt so weak. '_It doesn't matter._' it decided as it's tongue jumped toward her, battling the girl now.

"Are you serious?!" Ipo shrieked, swerving her hips side to side, trying with all her might to dodge him. It was doing no good as his tongue kept rubbing against her and she shivered in disgust. '_I'm so burning these clothes later._' lifting a foot, she slammed it down on his tongue, capturing it for just a moment. "Eat this!" surging holy power shot to her feet and watched as his tongue took on a gray look.

"W-w-what?!" it started screaming as she slowly purified it then an intense feeling filled it's jaw as she used the demonic strength to push its mouth open and teeth out of her flesh. The blood floo was insistent, soaking through the haori and running down her chest.

"I just didn't want to ruin all the fun with your quick death." she mocked, his screams echoed in the clearing. Pushing her body more, she kept stretching it's mouth until the undeniable crack of a breaking jaw could be heard. With it unhinged, she punctured the cheek and grabbed the shard, watching as it purified in the palm of her hand. Smirking, she tossed it into the air and caught it, feeling as it sank into her skin. '_Another one for the home team._' she did a mental pump motion then jumped out of it's mouthing.

A sharp pain had her clutching at the injured shoulder, watching as the 'Packman' demon faded into a stone color. Narrowing her eyes, she walked over to it and kicked as hard as she could, shattering the stature. "Bastard." huffing, she looked at her shoulder, frowning then sighed. She really couldn't go long without getting into trouble, could she? Sighing heavily this time, she grabbed her blades to strap them back on and started back for the village, crushing the pieces of demon underneath her feet. The wound It caused would heal fast, Ipo knew, with her miko healing and demonic but it would leave her sore for a couple days.

'_At the village, I will mend my wounds._' she nodded firmly then took off running for the village. It wasn't far, it had only taken her ten minutes to get to where she was in the forest. "I wonder if that demon was the only one?" she murmured, casting a look over her shoulder. She would have felt another presence and she didn't how many demons grouped together to kill? Only low class.

'_I can also get a new kimono….need something else now._' she looked to her clothes in distaste and couldn't wait for the chance to change or better yet, bathe. An image of that demons tongue against her skin flashed before her eyes and she felt sick. '_Ugh…most disgusting thing yet to happen to me._' then another thought came, one that had her grinning. '_Maybe I can get Sesshy to do the same…you know, for my sanity and all?_'

Sighing in content, Ipo chuckled at her own wicked imagination. "I should write naughty books with all the ides floating around up there." she muttered in amusement, stopping when she came to the tree line before the village. As calmly as she could and with a wounded shoulder, Ipo walked free of the trees and toward where she knew where her pups were.

The breeze was a nice effect as it lifted the hair from her next but irrated the wound when it ruffled the haori. "Priestess?!" as soon as she walked into the village, the people noticed her appearance and gawked at all the blood.

"Oh my, are you ok? Did the beast hurt you to much?" one of the ladies fretted as everyone came over to her.

"I'm fine, don't worry. It's only a flesh wound but I do need to tend to it." she told the elderly lady.

"Of course, come." taking the young priestess' hand, she led her to a small hut and sat her infront of a roaring fire. Then the lady was gone, making grunting and clanking sounds in the next room before coming back in, holding some supplies for treating her wound and a new set of priestess clothes. "The old miko use to live in this hut." she explained.

"Oh…thank you…?"

"Kayo, priestess." she smiled.

"Then call me Ipo and you could do me favor and get my children. I know they will be worried." in reality, she didn't want the stranger to see her wound, see it healing so quickly. Kayo nodded in agreement, leaving the hut and Ipo set to work quickly. Pushing the haori off her injured shoulder and grimaced when she got a better look. That hair demon got her good.

"Figures." mumbling, she grabbed a rag, sipping it in the water and started to clean the mess that was her body, winching slightly. She could feel her wound healing and if she looked really hard, could see it. It was…odd, watching as her body stitched itself back together. Her shoulder tingled. "Huh." shrugging softly, she continued to clean the blood away.

"Okaasan." Shippou's soft voice called out.

"In here." she called, lifting her head when the mat to the room swayed and entered the kit and human child. She smiled at them but their eyes diverted to her shoulder. "It's ok, already healing. Now come here, need some help with this."

Slowly, they moved forward but Shippou passed, wrinkling his nose. "What's that smell?" a little hand plugged his nose.

"That would be the demon." Ipo laughed at his reaction, reaching out to pat his head. "Now come on, quicker we get this done, the quicker we get out of here and the quicker I can wash this disgusting smell from me." nodding in agreement, he stepped toward her, taking the gauze she held out and gestured to her shoulder. She wanted it wrapped. So the next fine minutes were spent with Rin and Shippou wrapping her shoulder as good as they could get.

After washing as good as she could from a basin and changing into the new clothes, Ipo gathered all the supplies, stacking them neatly in the corner, expect her old clothes. She must burn them. The three exited the hut, surprised to see so many people worriedly waiting. They stared at her expectantly and she realized with a rush they were wanting to know about the demon. "It's dead." their shoulders slumped in relief.

"Must you leave, priestess?" Kayo asked with a frown.

"Unfortunately I must. I left my friends to come here for clothes and they must be worried." she smiled, taking the woman's hands. "Thank you Kayo for your help."

"No, thank you priestess." she bowed.

"Here you go." Ayumi walked forward, holding the three sacks in her arms. "I put in a extra kimono, in thanks. It is of my own design."

"Oh Ayumi…thank you." Ipo hugged her as she shoulder the sacks then turned to the villagers. "May the kami's smile upon you all." waving a goodbye, the three left the village and headed for the forest.

"Okaasan…when will we get to bathe?" Shippou asked, trying to hold his breath.

"As soon as I find spring, honey." she replied truthfully with her own nose wrinkle.

"There's one ten miles away."

Ipo spun to the voice, blades releasing on instinct and getting into a defensive position infront of her pups. When seeing it was Sesshoumaru and A-un, her shoulders slumped in relief before growling, retracting her weapons and smacking his arm playfully. "Trying to give me a heartattack?" a white brow cocked at her words then sniffed the air. It was what he had caught earlier that had him in such a rush to find his miko, her scent and blood mixed with that of another demon. "I know, I know…I stink. I wanna bath so bad it's not even funny. Stupid hair demon and his stupid tongue." she murmured the last part of the sentence but he still heard.

"Hair demon?" tongue?

"Yea, the villagers begged for me to depose of this demon south of here. It bit me." she gestured to her shoulder. "And licked me." no she shivered in disgust again. "And I purified that mofo painfully slow…and broke his jaw." a truly dark grin crossed her face but then she shrugged and was all smiles again. It was intimidating to some at how quickly she could switch moods.

"Where was Dayo doing all this?" Sesshoumaru asked in a tight lip manner. This was why he had the tiger demon traveling with her, so she wouldn't get hurt.

"At camp." she shrugged.

"Was he?" golden eyes narrowed in anger and started walking. He would kill his guard, simply put. He failed to do a job his lord assigned him.

"Hold it!" she called suddenly, realizing her mistake to late. She can't let Sesshoumaru kill Dayo, she liked the tiger, not mention he was Sango's mate and like another brother. Surprisingly, the inu lord stopped and turned his head to her slightly. "Rin, Shippou, get on A-Un and let him take you the spring. We will be along shortly."

"Are you sure?" Shippou frowned, looking at her.

"Positive." she smiled, picking him up to give him a kiss on the cheek and set him on the dragon saddle then did the same for Rin. "Don't wander off, understand?" they both nodded and she watched as A-un trotted off into the distance. When she was sure her and the inu demon was alone, only then did she turned to him, eyes narrowed. "You are not doing what I think you are, are you?"

"He was sent to protect you and failed." was grounded out.

"Only because I told him to stay at the camp." she jogged over as he started walking again blocked his path in a rebellious stance. The beast growled in enjoyment at the thought of taming the wild woman. "I didn't need a guard to go town to get my pups clothes. I didn't expect to get asked to go kill a demon."

"This was his only purpose, to protect you. Not go and find his own ma-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, mister." she hissed threatening, eyes narrowing. He stared at her, alittle surprised that she was directing anger at him. "Dayo is a damn good guard and you know it or you wouldn't have sent him to watch me. But I am not a child and I do not need a babysitter." by now, she was poking him in the chest in a manner she knew he found annoyed. "I am a priestess and this is what I do." she gestured around them. "I fight, I save people and I sometimes get hurt. You can't stop it, simply because you don't like it." huffing, she turned away from him to compose herself then faced him again. "And furthermore-"

Whatever she was going to say was cut off as she suddenly found herself pressed against his chest, his fluff around her waist and his hand resting at the small of her back. His lips were on hers, shocking the female in stillness. It was a feat, the demon lord knew because she was hardly ever silenced so easily. After another moment, a soft sigh left her as she leaned into his embrace. The anger sparkling in her eyes and aura could have rivaled that of a full grown demoness and that was only due to the life of a friend being threatened. The beast could only gleefully wonder just how protective she would be over himself or even her pups. It had been the burning fires in her gaze that finally pushed the beast to break free of his masters chains and come forth.

It was not fair the other side got to do all the kissing and tasting and feeling with their mate.

Golden eyes bleed red, the kiss becoming more heated, more demanding and more passionate by each passing second. She could feel the change as his lips were ripped from her own and started nipping, licking, all around ravaging the sensitive skin of neck. His actions was making their mate pant, rolling her head to show her submissive side. It earned her a growl of approval.

Pulling the haori open alittle, he licked the same path the hair demon had, making Ipo flush. "**Mine, you are mine.**" now he was snarling but did not sense a bit of fear in her scent, only the spike of arousal. Their mate seemed to like the aggressive side. "**Aren't you a feisty little bitch?**"

"Had anyone else called me a bitch, I'd kick there ass." she panted, turning her head to stare right into his eyes then grinned. "But I'll be damned if it doesn't make you more appealing to me." grabbing his head, she brought it back down so they could kiss again.

Suddenly, Ipo found herself on the ground, not just any ground, among the trees of the surrounding forest. When the hell did they make it there? "**Should've been an inu bitch.**" his chest rumbled with a purr, making her tingle all over.

"Hmmm, probably, been called a bitch many times." she shrugged her answer and watched as his content face twisted into righteous anger and possessiveness. It was fascinating at how can he could shift gears, considering people say the same thing about her. What caused this sudden change of 'heart'?

"**You're mine, bitch!**" moving to hover over the unsuspecting girl, he slid a leg between her own, pushing them open before settling himself at the conjunction. She almost moaned aloud when she felt the proof of his arousal. "**Only mine!**" then he was kissing her again, grinding himself against her as his hand cupped one of her breast.

Gasping, her back arched to push her chest closer while digging her hands into the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist ankles locking and gave her a whole another feeling. Curving her body toward him, a soft wail left her lips. "**Tell me who you belong to!**" he ground into her harshly, getting the desired gasp.

"Y-y-you!" rolling her hips in an erotic move, one the demon lord wasn't used to, brought about a moan from him. She was an enticing little bitch. Wave after wave of pleasure shot through her body to settle at her belly. The material of her pants were so thin, she could feel every little thing and move he made. It was so erotic.

Their little miko mate was so responsive to their touches and vocal, it made the beast wonder how wild she would be once neither were clothed. He was ready to find out right then and there. "**Say it again, mate. Who do you belong to?**"

"You. I am yours forever, Sesshoumaru." she moaned, eyes closing as she bit her lip because of the building pleasure. His thrust were so strong. '_And it's not even sex._'

That was all he wanted to hear as her haori was yanked open. A growl sounded as a clawed finger snagged the material that bound her chest from his eyes. He didn't like it one bit, constricting her chest. Narrowing his eyes, he used his sharp claw to rip it into two and watched as the two fleshy mounds bounced with the force. They weren't overly large but larger then most women of the era with perky, dusty buds. "**Beautiful.**"

For Ipo, the cutting of her bra was like a slap in the face and ride back to reality. They are in the middle of a forest wither her pups at a spring, washing up. This wasn't the time to do such a thing, no matter how much either wanted. "SesshouMARU!" he took a bud in his mouth, suckling on it lightly. '_Oh shit, this gonna be harder then I thought._' biting her lip, she stopped another moan from escaping.

From his position, Sesshoumaru watched her facial expressions, quiet enjoying himself. '**_So, she wants to play hard to get?_**' he chuckled lightly as he switched to the other breast while his hand fondled the now free one. '_**I'll have her moaning our name in no time.**_'

"Oh sweet-hhhmmmmfph!" again she bit her lip, arching once again as all the need and lust for him she had ever felt just kept mounting in her neither regions. '_I have to stop him before-ooooooh._' both her hands snapped to his shoulders as he nipped the sensitive bud, letting her claws dig into his shoulders. It felt so damn good. "Sesshoumaru…please…we need to…ooooooh-stop." he loved teasing her, she was sure, just wanting to know how far he could push her. "Stop now or I'll make you."

That finally caught his attention and he lifted his head to look at her. "**Make me?**" he smirked in amusement, even as a red flag was raised in the back of his mind. Instead, he stubbornly ignored it.

"Hasn't your counterpart told you anything about me?" she was the one to smirk now.

"**I know all I need to know, mate.**" he drifted back so that they could be face to face, kissing her lightly.

She almost, almost, gave up right there. His kiss was so gentle, so loving but no, she shook the thought from her head. This wasn't the time or place! "Then he has told you nothing." her eyes flashed before he was sent flying back by an unseen force. Getting to her feet, Ipo huffed, straightening her clothes and hair then walked toward her demon. "You left me no choice." she defended herself when seeing his look.

Winching, he pushed himself up against a tree trunk to watch her warily. "**So you use you priestess powers on me?**" a brow cocked, itching to pull her told toward him, regardless of what just transpired. She was spirited and he would be damn if that slipped from him. Plus, he knew she would never actually hurt him, them. Only alittle power was let out to collide with his own yokuai energy to throw him back.

"I will not lose my virtual on the forest ground when my pups are miles from me, unprotected." she jabbed his chest.

"**The dragon is with them.**" he grabbed the offending finger, yanking her into his lap and to steal another kiss.

"You know what I meant." she growled, moving so she was straddling him.

"**I cannot wait to tame you.**" he growled with a sexy smirk.

"Who says you're the one to tame me?" a black brow cocked as she watched him, letting her words sink up. Those red eyes lit up at the thought of a good challenge. "I'll make a deal with you?"

"**What sort of deal?**" and now his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Next time you can catch me, all alone…like I was just now…" she paused, watching as he grew interested and her own eyes glittered in mirth.

"**Yes?**"

"We can finish what you started here today."

He blinked in confusion, staring at her oddly the cocked his head to the side. "**Really?**"

"Yes…scouts honor." she raised a hand and he looked even more confused. "Just, yes." Now she brushed the leaves and whatnot from her hamaka's then looked at him again.

"**No matter where we are? Even if it is in the middle of a forest?**" he cleared up.

"Yes." she nodded, waiting for him to mull his answer over.

Subconsciously, his hand traced little designs in her back as his fluff cradled her form. He stared at the tantalizing woman, her smirk, cockiness and he wanted so bad to take her now. He would never force his mate, that was beneath either and was an action of a lowly demon. '_**Look at it differently, imagine the end result of the game when I catch her.**_' the thought was an alluring one and he grinned largely. "**Deal.**"

"Awesome." leaning down, she sealed their deal with a sweet but passionate kiss.

* * *

"Do you think she's fine?" Rin looked back toward A-un, in the direction she expected Ipo and Sesshoumaru to come. It had been some time since they had started their bath.

"Oh yea, okaasan can hold her own, even against the western lord." Shippou nodded confidently.

"Shippou...how did you meet Ipo?" she had always wondered about that but was afriad to ask.

"I came across Inuyasha, Ipo and Kagome one day, after my father had been murdered and skinned. He was killed by two, the Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Maten." Shippou paused as he thought to that day. "Inuyasha and Ipo went to confront the brothers, foguht them, killed them and brought back my fathers pelt. Ever since I've been with her."

"Do you…think-" Rin bit her lip, cutting herself off and looking away from Shippou's gaze.

"Think what?" he pushed, paddling closer.

"Well, she acts the same with me that she does with you…do you think she.." again she trailed off.

"You wanna ask to call her okaasan?" she nodded shyly and he grinned, largely. "Oh yea, she already considers you one of her 'pups' but if you want, you can ask to call her that."

"Really?" her eyes grew large as she stared at the kit. "She thinks of me as her daughter." he nodded, laughing when she squealed in joy. It had been so long since she had a mother, let alone parents. "I've slipped a couple of times but...I do wanna ask her." then she went quiet in thought. "What about Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"What about him?" he frowned.

"Does that make him your otousan as well…if Ipo and him are going to mate?" Rin asked thoughtfully, bringing a very good point up.

"I suppose so…" he muttered, staring off into the distance. Would Sesshoumaur even want a couple of pups that Ipo found and took under her wings. He sure hopped so. "Ipo promised she would never leave, no matter what anyone said." it eased Rin's little mind to here that and relaxed so they could go back to playing in the spring.

Suddenly, lighting filled the skies, crackling across the clear skies. Both look up in confusion before getting out of the spring to dress quickly and take shelter with A-Un if it started raining. Instead of a downpour, a bolt of lighting struck the ground, inches before the dragon, startling the pups but not the large two headed beast.

"Uh…" they exchanged a look before peeking out from under A-Un to look at the skies. Nothing. Being the sneaky fox he was,, Shippou darted into the open area to grab an arrow with an envelope then back under their protection,

"What is it?" Rin scooted closer, looking over Shippou's shoulder as he opened the letter. She couldn't read but the characters were nicely written. "What's it say." she nudged the boy.

"I-I-I've been challenged to a duel to the death." he stuttered, eyes bulging.

"What? Why would anyone want to hurt you?" she frowned, peeking from under A-Un again.

"I dunno…Raimei Valley…that's where those awful demons were that killed my otousan." he murmured, stepping out from under the dragon to get a better look. All of a sudden, a net was dropped over the Kitsune, closing up under his feet and flipped around as it rose. "Hey!"

"Shippou!" Rin ran after him, not able to reach. Shippou tried everything he could to get free but nothing worked. As he floated away in the distance, Rin collapsed to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks. "SHIPPOU!"

* * *

Ok... the whole thing with the beast, I figured I would make him all...playful since his counter part is...well, you know, lol. Tell me what y'al think please?! R&R!


	38. Psyco Groupie!

Now, this chapter is not as long as the others, I know but I just wanted to get the Shippou battle out of the way so tada! Hope ya liked.

You know the deal, i don't own blah, blah, balh and read and blah, blah, blah...thanks for all your support and reviews up until now. Y'al make me wanna finish this. YAY for the little people, lol!

* * *

Skies darkened, thunder rumbling in the distance and lighting streaking to fill the land and a broken down, worn home. All of it was a backdrop to a small white cloud that drifted through the sky aimlessly but intent on it's designation with a struggling kit in the net it carried. A huff of air came from the cloud as it lowered itself toward the manor on the mountain side.

Lighting again flashes across the sky, the cloud entered a room which held a silhouette of someone writing. "Lord Souten, I have what you asked for." the constant illumination revealed the fiery expression of a statue. By the stature was Raigekijin, Hiten's pike weapon, hung on the wall. "I, Koryu, have waited so long for this day. Lord Souten, I beseech you to do your utmost as the sole survivor of the Raiju Tribe!" the silhouette grinned darkly.

"Drop him in the cage." Souten announced, making Shippou's flailing limbs stop. Seeing the chance, the cloud moved toward a open cage and dropped the kit in, closing the top. A red hand stretched from the cloud to rap it's three times and changing form of a chibi red dragon.

"Hey let me outta here!" he grabbed the bars to his cell, shaking them.

Souten walked up to the cage, chuckling darkly. "Welcome Shippou."

He looked over, seeing the kid to just stare before sighing. "I don't have any business with a small fry like you. Where's your leader? Call Souten, the leader of the Raiju Tribe."

"That's me." Souten scowled.

"Huh? You must be lying." Shippou gasped, turning to look at this kid closer.

"I'm not! Can't you see?" Souten's hands went to his hips as he glared.

'_No, I can't. That's why I'm asking._' the little Kitsune sweat dropped. "How stupid! I don't have time to play with a kid." he turned away to cross his arms.

Souten's fist clinched angrily as he scowled again. "What?! Don't treat me like a kid!"

"Oh really?" Shippou's brow cocked as he turned to face the kid, taking out a ball in the cup toy to teasingly play with it.

"Oh..?" the Raiju demon watched the ball, worrying his bottom lip. "That looks fun… Let me have it."

"See?" Shippou jumped a the chance, pointing at the other. "You ARE a kid!"

"Pu pu pu!!" Souten stomped his feet childishly. "What about you?!" all the while Koryu looked on disinterestedly as the two children quarreled.

"What? I'm a full-fledged demon!" Shippou sniffed.

"So am I! Stop blabbering and give it to me!" the floating dragon looked at his master.

"No way!" Shippou held it out of his reach.

"Give it to me!" Souten tried to grab it.

"They're both so childish." Koryu sighed.

* * *

Ipo had never moved so quick in her life then she had at that very moment. The spring was close but so far in the same notion. "Rin?!" she called, having heard the girls scream for miles. "Where are you?!"

"Okaasan!" before miko or demon could blink, the girl had already flung herself at Ipo, crying into her chest and gripping her haori. "I-I-it took S-S-Shippou!"

"Calm down Rin," swinging the child up on her hip, she wiped the tears away. "Take a deep breath and tell me what took Shippou?"

"A-a-a cloud…it just appeared and and and took'im!" Rin gestured wildly then blubbered, burying her face once again in the woman's chest. She felt so useless, not able to do anything to stop her friend from being taken.

'_A cloud?_' Ipo thought with a frown, looking around the clearing for any clues. The skies were clear, not cloud in sight but by the spring, a white piece of paper lay open. Frowning, she walked over to swipe it and using her free arm to open and read what appeared to be a letter. Her confusion and curiosity quickly took a back seat to anger as her eyes narrowed. Someone dared challenge her baby boy to a death duel? Growling in the very back of her throat, the paper crumbled as she balled her hand and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Looks like we're going to Raimei Valley."

"Raimei Valley. Does it sound familiar?" Sesshoumaru walked over to take the letter. He had heard of the valley in passing and about the brothers that had lived there. There was rumor they had a younger sibling but no one ever seen him.

"Yes…that was the home to the panther demons Yashie and me killed. This says this Souten character is the last of their tribe." she glared at the paper, willing it to burst into flames, growling again. Rin shivered, curling closer to the warm body and insistently, Ipo calmed, rubbing her back. "Come on honey." moving to A-Un, she settled the girl on his saddle, letting her curl up to Shippou's bag while she used the thick black-gray fabric to cover her.

Soothing hair from Rin's face, she smiled, kissing her forehead then straightened to face look at the dragon. "Take her back to the camp, to Dayo, please." the beast growled in acknowledgement. "And you tell that tiger that if a hair is misplaced on her head when I get back, I will personally skin him alive." another growl and the dragon turned to heard east.

"Now…Raimei Valley." and she turned in the complete opposite direction.

* * *

The Inu-gang approached Raiju Valley carefully, having decided to split into two groups, Inuyasha and Kagome and the other Miroku and Kohaku. "What do you know about this Raiju tribe?" Kohaku wondered.

"Not much, only what Inuyasha and Kagome had told us, really. Thunder brothers that killed Shippou's father." Miroku answered with a sigh as he thought about the kit. still a child and already challenged. He hoped he would be able to handle himself. Not to mention what Ipo must be thinking or going through.

"You know there's a chance that we'll run into Ipo, right?" the young slayer cocked a brow, not looking forward to that. The miko could be down right scary when provoked.

"Yes...was just thinking about that." he sighed again then raised his head swiftly. There was a sobbing sound. Looking left and right, his eyes came across a woman kneeling on the ground, with her back towards them. He frowned and approached the female gently. "What's the matter, Miss?"

Kohaku bowed his head, vein twitching in his head. the little red dragon that assisted Souten hid behind a bush, mimicking a woman's voice. the figure crying was actually a dummy. "Please help me…"

"Miroku! Be careful! It may be a trap!" was called out.

"Kohaku, I live according to Buddha's teachings. No matter what, I'll never turn my back on someone in need." he told the young man serious and raised his hand righteously. "If this is a trap, I'll gladly fall into it."

Kohaku leaned over with an exasperated look. "You're SUCH a nice person, Miroku."

"Please… Please come closer." Koryu sniffled,

Miroku quickly obeyed. "Oh yes, of course."

Kohaku let out a huff of breath, just knowing somehow this was going to end badly and followed after him. "Stop, Miroku!

The monk settled a hand on the dummy's shoulder. "Please tell me what's wrong…" the forest underneath their feet groaned, seconds before it gave away and the darkness of the pit below swallowed them.

"What did I tell you?!" Kohaku grunted, itching to swing the scythe at his companion but reframed. It definetly not look good. "This is all your fault!"

"I'm ashamed of myself." Miroku bowed his head as the head of the dummy breaks.

* * *

Shippou sighed, for what had to be the hundredth time as he looked around the sparsely stocked room. A table, ugly stature, Hiken's spike weapon. Then he looked back at Souten that was speaking with the red dragon and sighed. Dayo had told him to try and stay calm, especially not to let his anger get away from him. "Thought ya wanted a duel." he called out lazily.

A smug look appeared on Souten's face as his arms crossed and turned to face the demon. "Don't try to intimidate me.

"What?" a look crossed his face as he scratched his head. "Didn't you send me the challenge?"

"Fool!" laughed the black haired boy as he rudely pointed at him. "That was just a trap to lure you out!"

"Trap?!" the kit paused, looking thoughtfully at his opponent. Something else the tiger and his okaasan always said was to never underestimate the other person. It was clear this Souten did just that with Shippou. "What're you planning to do with me?"

Souten sniggered from behind his hand. "I'm going to kill you very slowly."

"Wha?" his head tilted as his tail swished calmly behind him.

Souten laughed louder this time, enjoying this a bit to much. "You can cry and scream all you want!"

'_Damn! I got to do something to get level ground here._' Shippou squinted at him then smirked as a plan formulated. He knew he couldn't just sit there when he could be fighting his way out but he had the perfect idea. Souten, throw his mortal enemy, was still just a child. "Oh, I know… You're weak." the laughing stopping and a black eyebrow twitched. "That's why you're avoiding a fight."

"You're pretty shrewd." Souten mumbled but then jumped back, thrusting his arms out, gesturing to all the battle plans littering the floor. "But…! I'm smart. In order to compensate for my weakness, I've come up with brilliant strategies!"

"That's dirty, you coward!" Shippou growled.

"Silence! You're the coward! Depending on people for help!" he accused.

"No one else is here, are they?" he argued.

"Enough excuses! Weakling!" Souten growled back, pointing at the other.

"I'm not a weakling! Coward!"

Souten held up and pointed to an ink drawing of a wailing Shippou. "Weakling! Weakling! Weakling!"

Shippou held up and pointed to a crayon drawing of a crying Souten. "Coward! Coward! Coward! Coward!"

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked along the path, taking in the beauty, Well, atleast the miko was. She never had the chance to really look the valley over because of the fight and worry on her part. "What are Miroku and Kohaku doing?!" Inuyasha mumbled heatedly, looking around worried. "They're late."

Koryu peeped from behind a rock to watch the couple a moment. "All right, here they come." from nowhere an ugly dummy of Kagome sprang into the path. "Inuyasha! Sit!" nothing happened and hanyou and miko stand there, speechless. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha scowled.

Koryu popped out from dummy Kagome's hair, brows knitted together. "Why?! Why doesn't Kagome's "sit" work?!"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in anger then narrowed those azure blues. "What?! That's supposed to be ME?!"

The little dragon puffed his chest out proudly. "Isn't she identical?"

The annoyance the odd miko felt turned into fury. "What's identical about her?!" from beside, she could see and hear Inuyasha laughing, He found it immensely funny that the dummy was suppose to be her. "Inuyasha, it's not funny!" she hissed.

"No, not really." the trio turned to the voice to see a calm Ipo and emotionless Sesshoumaru blocking the path from behind. Kagome was slightly worried about a calm Ipo. She was never just...calm. Slowly, the dark eyes if the newest miko drifted to the dragon as she sniffed the air. her pup's smell was all over him. A growl rumbled in her chest as her eyes narrowed.

Stiffening, Koryu could sense the threat she processed and tried to fly away. He to could smell the kit all over her. Was she his okaasan? Couldn't be, she was a human, a miko at that. "Where is my pup." she clawed hand wrapped around his tail, yanking him back down.

* * *

Ink drawings of Shippou crying and crayon drawings of Souten in unflattering expressions were strewn across the floor. "Well?! Give up?" Souten panted.

Shippou wheezed laughed. "You're the one who has to surrender!"

He looked at the long colored sticks Shippou used, head tilting. "You have strange writing tools by the way…"

"What these?" he held up the crayons. "My okaasan gave me these…they're called crayons."

"How nice! Give them to me." he made a grab for them.

"No way!" Shippou turned his body away, holding the crayons to his chest.

Souten threw a fit. "Give them to me! Stingy!"

"Let's see… I may consider it if you let me out." he was taken back by Shippou's offer, watching as he turned his back, humming to himself cheerfully and started drawing. Then he turned, holding up a drawing of a rainbow, showing off the colored crayons. "Look! Isn't it nice?"

The black haired demon child whined, rolling on the ground. "I want them! Want them! Want them!"

"Let me out then…" Shippou manipulated .

Souten sat up, glaring at him. "I won't fall for that. I'm going to kill you slowly."

The Kitsune jumped to his feet. "Then let's fight! And the winner can have the crayons."

"Oh, that's a good idea!" the cage was unlocked and the cage. The other turned his back to Souten and sniggered to himself.

* * *

"How unusual… A flying snake." Kagome frowned as she slid closer to look down at the red thing.

"He is a dragon." Sesshoumaru pointed out as he to looked down at creature with a look that could freeze hell over. His would-be-mate was upset and it inturn upset him. Plus, the beast had already claimed the young ones as his own pups.

Koryu gulped as he looked up at the demon lord with large eyes. Lord Sesshoumaru, he was sure and he was as scary as everyone made him out to be. The little dragon would had shrank away, If it weren't for the hold of the young miko's…claws? '_Oh my, why does a human have claws?_' his mind wondered, delicately sniffing the air, she was human, that much he could tell.

"Tell me where my pup is or I'll purify you, as slowly as I can to draw out the pain." Ipo warned as she let him feel her miko energy build up. Again he swallowed, not knowing which was worst to die by, a pissed off miko or the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru.

"I-I-I'm not scared of you!" he stuttered, trying to sound big.

Inuyasha punched the dragon on the head suddenly. "Don't talk big! You're a Raiju demon, aren't you?" Sesshoumaru glared at the hanyou for the lack of interrogation skills.

"How dare you! I belong to the honorable dragon…!"

Again, the hanyou punched him on the head. "Don't talk big, I said!"

'_Damn… Just one more time!_' Koryu told himself mentally then yelled at Inuyasha. "Hey! What do you think my head is?!"

Inuyasha raised his fist a third time. "Shut up!"

"Inuyasha!" Ipo snapped, feeling the urge to rap him upside the head. Sometimes she understood why Sesshoumaru didn't like him. "You mess this up for me, your ass will be next to purify!" pointing at him harshly and he shrank back. Turning back to the dragon she held, a brow cocked. "Now, we can do this one of two ways."

"Y-y-yea, what's that?" he tried to sound big but failed, miserably.

"Well, you tell me where my pup is or you tell him." she gestured back to the still blank looking demon lord. In response, his white brow cocked at her declaration and she just flashed him a pretty smile.

Koryu looked between the two, swallowing hard and wondering what would be a worst death.

* * *

The battle had been taken into the courtyard of the manor, a few trees littering about. The skies had darkened once again and howling winds accompanied it. The two opponents were streaking across the court, keeping the same speed as the other. Shippou leapt into the air, throwing a ball of foxfire at Souten. "Fox fire!"

"That's nothing!" Souten dodged the attack and threw his own. 'Lightning Attack!" the two balls of fire and lighting collided, canceling the other out.

"Wow." the red-orange haired kit landed. "You're pretty strong."

"Of course! Who do you think I am?!" Souten scowled.

Shippou balled his little fist. "All right…! I'm serious from now!"

"Me too!" again they start sprinting toward each other and collide mid-air, only to land coolly with their backs facing each other.

Shippou held the ball in a cup toy, looking as cool as he felt at that moment as his sleeve tore a little. "Not bad."

Souten held a drum toy with a smirk on his face, he watched as a piece of metal falls off the armor on his shoulder. "You, too."

Suddenly, Shippou turned around and threw three tops. "Fox magic! Smashing top!"

Souten hammered darumas back. "Thunder magic! Falling daruma!" both attacks collide to cancel each other out, again. Now, the kit threw a bunch of crying mushrooms and in retaliation , Souten hurtled laughing acorns. they continue to throw their items until they are surrounded under the others attacks then fall back in exhaustion.

"H-Hey Souten… Isn't it about time you give up?" Shippou panted.

"Shut up! What about you?" he panted back. "Are the crayons dearer than your life?!"

"Shippou!" Ipo's voice rang from the background.

"Okaasan!" he sat up quickly as the acorns disappeared.

Souten sat up as well, the mushrooms disappearing to gawk at the group that stood on the other side of the courtyard. Then he took notice Koryu in one of the hands of a female. "Koryu! Did you fail me?!"

"Forgive me, Lord Souten." he bowed his head. "She threatened to purify me."

Inuyasha pointed a finger in disbelief at the small child opposite Shippou. "Hey, wait! Is he the one…?!"

The Kitsune nodded in agreement. "Yeah! This is Souten, the one who sent me the challenge!"

"So cute!" Kagome cooed as she ran over to Souten.

A look of shock crossed his face. "What?!" then he scowled, trying to get out of the hands of the female. "I'm not a kid! I'm the leader of the Raiju Tribe!"

Ipo sweat dropped from her spot, using Sesshoumaru keep herself propped up. '_Sometimes Kags can be so..._' her mind trailed off as she stared at this Souten kid sniffing the air then half smirked. It looked as he was really a she. So, Shippou was fighting a girl and they were an equal match. '_Maybe he didn't need me to save him?_' cocking her head to the side, she then looked to the demon lord behind her. "This seems like a waste of time, don't it."

Golden eyes flickered from the scene of Kagome and Souten then to his intended. "Not when it comes to your pup." a rumble in pleasure vibrated in his chest when she gifted him with a soft smile and stared at him affectingly. His onna was always smiling but there were differences and meanings to each.

"How old are you, little boy?" Kagome asked in the background.

"Don't insult me! I'm not a boy! I'm a girl!" Souten scoffed, still trying to free herself.

Shippou stopped, completely frozen and was taken back. Kagome however was still gushing. "You're a girl? You're even cuter!" she rubbed their cheeks together.

"Don't touch my forehead!"" the now she hissed.

"G-Girl?! She's a girl?!" Shippou stood disinterestedly then looked to Ipo and Sesshoumaru. His okaasan had a bit of a gleam in her eye. She knew Souten was a girl. "This is so stupid, can we just go?" "Hey wait! Shippou, are you running away?!" Souten demanded but the Kitsune kept walking, not replying. "Does that mean you admit your loss?"

Shippou stopped and did a move that Ipo thought was worth of the god guys in all movies when they give that half turn for a side profile. "Yeah…" then he reached in his haori to removed the box of crayons and threw them back. "Here, you can have it." She caught the box, looking at it then Shippou and blushed. With him standing in his side profile, she thought he looked rather cool and mature. "Be a good girl. Don't even think about vengeance anymore." then turned to walk off as she watched.

Ipo looked from Souten to Shippou then back, trying hard not to laugh. Looks like Shippou got his first crush. Grinning, she looked to Sesshoumaru to gesture to follow Shippou and they headed off.

"Think we should look for Miroku and Kohaku?" came Kagome's worried voice.

* * *

As soon as the entire group made it back to Ipo's campsite, Rin had ran from Sango's arms and straight to Shippou, tackling him into a fierce hug. "I was so scared for you!"

"It's ok Rin. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle." he announced, chest puffed out proudly.

Ipo shook her head with a tried grin and plopped on her sleeping bag, tugging her demon lord next to her. She could hear her pups talking animatedly about what happened and heard the others settling down for the evening. Their group was once again all together and she sighed in content, leaning against her 'bed' mate.

Then she remembered her earlier thoughts of bathing to get the stench of the hair demon and mentally moaned. Today was such a long day and she wanted to sleep but, even she could smell the demon still. So wrapped up with what happened with Shippou, it totally escaped her. Sighing, she used the tree trunk that sat, helplessly behind her and help her tried body stand.

All eyes were on her as she made way to A-Un, pulling out her favorite robe/kimono to slip in and bathing supplies. "Be back in a bit." was mumbled but all demons heard.

"Mind some company?" Kagome asked, hopefully and her sisters grin was all the answer she needed as she jumped to her feet. Sango and Juno also stood and gathered their own things and joining the other two.

"Okaasan?" Shippou and Rin stood beside A-UN, side by side. Laughing softly, she nodded and they grabbed their new clothes, the haori and hamaka set and ran over. Shippou jumped on her shoulder and Rin grabbed her hand.

"Why do they always go together?" Kohaku asked when all the females were gone.

"Safety is in numbers." Sesshoumaru answered.

"And probably to protect themselves." Inuyasha added, glaring at the 'innocent' look on the monk's face.

"Protect themselves from what?" the lord asked, tensed. Did demons dare attack his Ipo while she bathed, looking upon her nude flesh. He would kill them, slowly.

"Perverted monks." Kohaku grumbled, shooting daggers at Miroku.

"I haven't peeked since the last time," he defended himself, swallowing hard when Sesshoumaru growled threatening.

"You mean since Ipo threatened to 'de-man' you?" Kohaku grinned, loving that part of the memory.


	39. I'm okay!

Hello readers! Sorry 'bout the wait and all that guff. Sorta lost the want to write for a bit but i'm back for now.

* * *

"School is evil." Ipo muttered darkly as she sat, dejectedly, with her arms crossed and staring at the wall of Mr. Kauzo's office. The look on her face was a sour one, waiting on the orphanage mistress. '_Hit that girl once and suddenly IIIIII'm a danger to the student body. Pffft, as if. Didn't even hit that chick with a fraction of my real strength._' though, in her defense, that ninth grader had it coming.

She wore the principal had it out for her, seeing as she was ALWAYS getting in some sort of trouble with him. Even when she didn't so anything, which happened more then not. Whenever something happened, she was the escape goat. Don't get the outspoken teen wrong, she knew why Mr. Kauzo dislkied her so, all because she accidentally threw her food on him on her first day of high school. It was crazy but she dealt with it as it came.

"Ah, Mrs. Aika." Ipo turned in her seat to see the stern, middle aged woman and, surprisingly, Raichio. What was she doing here? "Mrs. Higurashi?" it seemed the principal was as surprised as the student. "What brings you here?"

"I was phoned, told my daughter was in trouble." she spoke softly, looking first to Mrs. Aika then Ipo, who just stared at her, head cocked. Kagome was in trouble? She didn't see her in the office...like at all.

"Kagome didn't cause any trouble, she never does." Mr. Kauzo explained.

"I meant Ipo." she clarified.

"Ipo?" he looked to the teen in question, who was confused as he then Mrs. Aika.

"It is true, Mrs. Higurashi has just finished the paperwork to adopt Ms. Hotta." the orphanage head nodded.

Ipo sputtered, twisting her body to look up at Raichio with big brown eyes. Did she really just hear right? "You…a-a-adopted me?" she whispered.

"Yes Ipo…" Raichio nodded with a warm smile. Ipo's eyes got misty before tackling the older woman with a hug, holding on like her life depended on it. "You are now an official Higurashi." next time she pulled back to look at her newest family addition, tears were running down her sun kissed cheeks. "Now," she looked to the principal. "What happened?"

"Ipo was caught fighting in the halls during class." Mr. Kauzo told her.

Ipo snapped to her usual self in blink of an eye, scowling. "Yukia swung first so I was defending myself." she jabbed a finger at him. "And if she couldn't handle a real fight, shouldn't been running off at the mouth." there wasn't an ounce regret in her voice. The other girl did start it, picking on a fifth grader, just because she had big glasses.

"That's no excuse." he shot the teen a look.

"Well, if your teachers had been doing their jobs, I wouldn't have stand up for every little ten year girl, would I?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's not your place to decide how to handle the conflicts of students." he shot back.

"Well, someone had to, since none of y'al were doing anything-"

"Ipo, go wait for me in the hall while I speak with your principal." Raichio cut in, sending the younger girl a look.

"But-"

"Ipo." she gestured to the door.

"Fine." grumbling, the dark skinned teen left the office with her head down. There was mumbling in the main office and she looked toward it to see Yukia with her parents. They looked like those rich, snooty kind of people. When their daughter/her classmate noticed Ipo, she grinned at the trouble she knew was coming from the principal. Ipo cocked a brow then smirked while she gestured toward the black eye.

"Ipo?" she turned the call of her name to see little Akio, the fifth grader she had been defending today. "Hi."

"Hey Aiko, whatcha doing here?" Ipo's brow furrowed, head titling. It was way after school so she should have gotten home long ago.

"I told my parents about what happened." she made a gesture behind her and two people stepped into view. They looked as weathly as Yukia's parents with nice and expensive clothes. "Momma, dad, this is Ipo, the girl I was telling you about."

"Thank you Ipo, for taking care of my baby." the mother moved quickly, pulling the younger girl into a bone crushing hug.

"Uh…ya welcome, Mrs. Jun." Ipo hugged back, a little awkwardly then stepped back when released. "Akio's a good kid, ma'am and it's people like _Yukia_," the name was spat out. "That makes school so unbearable." she noticed how proud Mr. and Mrs. Jun seemed to be when she complimented Aiko. '_Odd._'

"I also…called a few others." Akio chirped, dragging all attention to her. From the hall streamed about four other girls and all with their parents. Everyone that Ipo had stuck-up for to Yukia the past year.

"And the cavalry shall come." Ipo muttered with a grin, nodding at the girls when they crowded around her.

"What's the meaning of this?" Mr. Kauzo demanded from behind.

Everyone turned but it was Ipo who adopted a smug look, crossing her arms. "Meet the girls you keep denying justice too."

"What?" his eyes drifted over all the fifth grade girls.

"Izumi Endo. Got a black eye a month ago, via Yukia so I gave her a similiar one. Mai Sato; broken arm, Nao Watanabe; sprained ankle and busted lip, Rie Abe broken wrist and scratched up face and of course, you know Akio Jun." she stepped up to the principal, eyes narrowed. "And like I said before, if YOUR teachers did their job then I wouldn't have had to."

"We want to know why it's taken so long for you to do something about a bully like Yukia Higa when you had someone that told you what she was doing?" Rie's dad growled, glaring at the balding man. He looked very meancing really.

Ipo looked at Raichio and shook her head. "It's about this time we make our exit, momma." the elder woman nodded in agreement and headed for the door. "I'd really have a long chat with the school board!"

"Bye Ipo!" the five girls called after her.

"See laters!"

* * *

"This is so well deserved." Juno muttered as she sunk lower in the spring, to where just her nose and eyes were above the water. Sango was resting against the spring edge, arms stretched across the rocky ledge. Rin and Shippou puttering in the deeper ends, playing among themselves. The two women wore the bathing suites provided by Ipo and Kagome.

"Hmm, I agree." Sango murmured, enjoying this as much as her. They had pushed themselves hard these past couple days with training the pups and fighting what demons threatened Edo or anyplace close by. Inuyasha swore they bathed to much to which both retorted that if he wanted to stink all day then that was his decision but they weren't.

He wasn't happy but Sesshoumaru had been smirking. Now that the demon lord traveled with them, their bathes could be stretched to where they could actually enjoy them, in case Inuyasha wished his wrath. Luckily, most got along in their mismatched group, all really but Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, of course. They didn't fight but they glared, a lot. Juno and Sango were sure the lord didn't like the monk, ever since he found out Miroku use to peek on them, mainly Ipo.

"Ok." the water rushed down Sango's body as she stood, slouching over the rim with the movement. "Guess it's time to get out."

"Poor Dayo out there all alone." Juno teased, receiving a splash for all her worth. "You know, I think there was another spring not to far off, maybe you and Dayo could…take a dip."

"Juno?" Sango gasped at the suggestion but blushed. Though she knew Dayo's beast had claimed her as his mate, they had yet to consummate. The slayer felt the times were much to dangerous and he, fortunately, agreed. Had she said, 'to hell with it', he also would have been up to it. "You've been spending to much time with Ipo."

"Just saying." she shrugged innocently.

"Blah, blah, blah." Sango made a face and climbed out with Juno following. Each grabbed towels to wrap themselves. "Come on kiddies." she made a gesture for Shippou and Rin to follow. They did, being wrapped in smaller towels and all four changing. Rin and Shippou didn't change into their new clothes yet, wanting to wait for Ipo the first time they do that.

There was a soft chuckle that had both women spinning around. No one was there. Using their trained senses, they let their eyes dart left then right. Shippou looked right in front of them, slightly to the left. Another chuckle and a red haired cat like young woman walked out from the forest, the exact spot the kitsune had been standing. Dark red eyes glittered as a tail swayed gently behind the new on comer.

"Obasan…she looks like a cat." Rin whispered in awe as she stared at the demon.

"Cat?" scoffing, the red haired female glared at the girl to make her shrink back. It inturn made Sango glare. "I am a panther demon."

"What do you want." Juno snapped, pushing Shippou behind her as Sango did the same to Rin.

"I heard there was a group of travelers that were collecting jewel shards. Two miko's among the group." she looked the women over in disdain. "It is rumored that one has the looks and abilities of a demon but it is not one, both that are strong. Pity it's not you." she waved a hand carelessly.

"Yea, will pity." Juno mocked the demon.

"What do you want with the two miko's?" Sango wondered.

"I want their shards." she voiced calmly, picking at her nails.

"Yea...I think they're gonna decline your request." she sounded truly sorry but only fueled the anger of her opponent.

"I'll just take something else." her red eyes drifted to Rin then Shippou. "Something that will compel them to do as I ask."

"Oh, we're gonna have to disagree with you there." Juno stated, plain as day.

"So be it!" with a simple flick of her wrist, the mysterious panther female caused her minions to jump into action. Sango pulled the Hiraikotsu around to block the attack, pushed back with the force. Grunting, she gave her boomerang some of her own strength and knocked them back. When they were down, a second line leapt forward and this time, she swiped Hiraikotsu out to slice right threw a handful of demons.

Juno had been backed into a bundle of trees, Shippou at her back as the panther demons growled. Her eyes narrowed as she pulled her staff out and flicked it open. Their growled grew before charging. She jabbed out then swept right to left, taking the legs out on two or three. With them out of the way, she lifted the staff then slammed it on the ground, sending an attack at the other panther demons.

"Retreat!" all the demons jumped back to kneel behind their leader, like they had at first. "We'll meet again!" she then threw a smoke bomb and for a moment, the area was covered in smoke. Sango and Juno held the children to themselves, shielding as well as they could

"Sango? Juno?" Inuyasha's call echoed to their ears.

* * *

"I can't believe he knew but didn't…listen." Raichio mumbled as she and Ipo walked the last couple steps to reach the shrine grounds.

"Telling ya, he had it out for me." Ipo shrugged, thrusting her hands in her pocket and kicked a stray pebble.

"Why?"

"My first day of high school, Yukia tripped me at lunch and I spilled my lunch all over him. Ever since…it's been them two against me." she explained.

"It seems that way." Raichio nodded in agreement, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I'm proud of you, Ipo."

"Thanks momma." she smiled largely at her new mother, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I like to think you had a good hand in raising me to protect the ones that can't do it themselves."

Chuckling, Raichio pushed the front door open, falling behind so Ipo could walk in first. "SURPRISE!" as soon as she took one step inside the living room, people started popping up from their hiding spots, making Ipo scream. Gramps was there, as well as Kagome, Souta, Ayumi, Eri, Yuma.

"Holy crap!" a hand rested over her rapidly beating heart. Then she looked at Kagome with narrowed eyes. "You knew?"

"Yes." Kagome nodded then grinned.

"How long?"

"Hmmmm, about two months." she answered.

"And you didn't tell me?" Ipo jumped Kagome, the two wrestling before breaking into laughter. "Wooooo! I'm a Higurashi now!"

"Say…sis." Souta shuffled up next to her. "Why did momma have to go to your school?"

"Got into another fight." Kagome snorted, making Ipo glare at her. "What?" she blinked innocently.

"A fight…another?" gramps looked at her in disappointment.

"What do you expect me to do when someone is bullying a ten year old girl, just because she wears glasses?" Ipo threw her hands up in defense. "Just walk away and say 'oh well', I mean come on!" she defended herself.

"I'm sure we all understand why you did it…just, could you please try to not fight so much." Raichio came back into the room, holding a small cake.

"Alright, I promise to not get into as many fights at school." Ipo folded, walking shyly over to her and the cake. "That for me?"

"Maybe, you Ipo Higurashi?" she teased.

"I could be." was her cheeky response then she laughed. "I get cake…yay!" she then proceeded to dance in place.

"I'll get plates and forks!" Souta sang, sliding into the kitchen. There was a ruckus outside the backdoor before it burst open and leaving Inuyasha standing in the door way. "Inuyasha?" he at him oddly then smiled as he made for the plates and silverware. "Hey, everyone's in the living room, come on." grabbing the inu's hand, he dragged him in.

"What's taking ya so long?" Ipo whined.

"Leave your brother alone." Raichio warned.

"Brother…hehehe, that's so awesome." she giggled.

"Hey, looks who here!" all eyes turned to see the hanyou and his brow cocked.

"What?"

"Uh…what are you doing here?" Kagome stood from her seat, looking at Eri, Yuma and Ayumi nervously.

"Who's this?" Eri was the first to stand, looking at Inuyasha like he was a toy in store.

"Oh, you remember when I said I had a brother…this is him. Yashie, this is our friends, Eri, Yuma and Ayumi." Ipo introduced everyone.

"The one that Kagome's in-" whatever Ayumi was going to say was cut off when Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Uh…ok." Inuyasha looked at her oddly then to Ipo. "What's wrong with her?"

Kagome sighed exasperated, plopping back in her spot and mumbling under her breath. "Ignore Kag's freak out. Whatcha doing here?" Ipo waved her sister off.

"I came to get both of you."

"You didn't have to." she shrugged.

"I had to!" he scoffed, glaring at her then Kagome. "How long're you planning to stay here?"

"We're celebrating!" Ipo snapped as she glared back as stood.

"Celebrating what?" he made a face.

"I was adopted!" Ipo shrieked in happiness, grabbing Inuyasha's shoulders to shake me. "Adopted...me!"

"What...does a-adopted mean?" he asked in a quiet voice, pulling away to look at her questionably.

"It means that momma filled out all he papers to make me legally her problem." Raichio shot Ipo a deadpanned look, making the teen laugh.

"Well...we should head out then." Inuyasha interrupted the moment.

"What? Right now?" Kagome gaped at him.

"Why don't you eat dinner first?" Raichio suggested.

"We can eat when we get back." he shook his head as Ipo and Kagome glared at him.

"Get back where?" Ayumi wondered.

"We're having steak tonight." Raichio sang, ignoring all the questions and noted when his interest was perked. Inuyasha had never had steak before.

"Why does he have…dog ears?"

* * *

Night had fallen, stars twinkling madly overhead. From four different directions, groups of panthers gathered in a field. The main four, one being the red panther demoness, paused when they were only a couple feet from each other. Now that left them in a semi circle. Standing to 'reds' left was a demoness with long blue long hair and cold eyes. To 'red's' right was another demoness, this one with flowing brown hair holding a flower and aqua eyes. The last member was a male, tall, fat with brown hair and wearing a gold head piece.

"Karan?" blue panther cocked a brow.

"The Sacred Jewel fragments are kept by some strange priestess'." 'red' announced. "I met some of the humans traveling with the two priestess'."

"Really?" the male panther's eyes shot to her in shock.

"Yes, they weren't there at the moment. I figured they would be back soon..." she trailed off a moment then turned to the brown haired, flower panther. "Can you come with me?"

"Go with her, Shunran." blue panther commanded.

"Of course." Shunran nodded in agreement.

"But what about you, Sis?" the male panther looked at her.

"I will lure **him **away." she answered carelessly.

"You sure about going alone?" he frowned.

"Leave it to me." she assured him then gestured to the red head. "You give Karan a hand." he nodded firmly. "We'll meet next at the entrance to the valley." they all nodded and split in two separate directions.

* * *

Tada! hope it was worth the wait!


	40. To Get Where I'm Going

I do not own Inuyasha and company...only my badass characters. Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

"Can we go now?" Inuyasha whined from his spot on the floor, tugging at poor Buyo's feet, holding her upside down.

"Leave'er alone." Ipo walked by, swatting the back of his head and making him lunge forward. His grip loosened and the cat slipped free, clawing the hanyou angrily before strutting to the room.

"Inuyasha, stop teasing the cat." gramps hummed from his chair, reading the newspapers for that morning.

"I'm just playing with it." he scoffed, rubbing the scratch marks on his cheek.

"Buyo doesn't think so." turning down the corner of the paper, he looked at the silver haired boy. "That's why she scratched you. A cat's wrath is frightening."

"Huh..." now he looked to the old man. "Whatcha mean?"

"They say a cat's curse lasts seven generations. A cat's vengeance runs deep." Raichio added from the kitchen, scrambling the eggs on the stove.

He just waved his hand casually and scoffed. "Who cares if a cat curses me!" he grabbed her paws again when she happened pass. "Take this! And that!" he laughed to himself and she protested in hisses.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called from the kitchen, her voice a sickly sweet. He knew before the words came out what she was going to do and plastered his ears to his head. "Sit!" the hanyou crashed into the ground as she popped her head into the room and announced in a pleasant tone. "Breakfast time!"

"Food." Ipo sang and danced into the room to take her place at the table. Inuyasha groaned, slinking into the room and sat to her right while Souta and gramps took another two places. Kagome and Raichio brought the eggs, bacon and toast to the table, where coffee and juice waited.

"We leave after this." Inuyasha told them in a no-arguing tone.

"Whatever ya say, daddy." Ipo replied sarcastically and dung into the food, after Raichio and gramps. "So, anything interesting happen while we were away?"

"Nah." he shrugged, packing the food on his plate.

"Never seems to." Kagome muttered.

"That's cause you two attract trouble." he snorted.

"Don't make me hurt you." Ipo glared, stabbing some egg and shoving it in her mouth.

* * *

It was a cool day, the sun high in the sky with a gentle breeze. Rin and Shippou were at the river, laughing and having a good time with Sesshoumaru and Ah-Un not to far off. They had begged him for ten minutes to take them there for a splash and he finally relented when they reverted to 'puppy dog eyes' as Sango called them.

Inuyasha had left yesterday to fetch Ipo and Kagome and hadn't come back yet. Something he found immensely displeasing. If the hanyou said he was going to bring them back, then he should have stuck to his word.

However, the others didn't really seem to bothered or surprised that he had yet to come back. When he questioned them about it, Miroku responded that it happened often, Inuyasha jumping through the well to get them but no returning right away. He said the two girls could be much more stubborn together then just one Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru could believe it, he had been traveling with them.

"Sesshy-sama!" Rin waved from the river happily. "Hi!" then she went back to playing.

Watching them with keen eyes, there was a sudden gust of wind, a scent carrying on it that caught his attention. '_Hn, that scent._' looking in the direction the wind came, the water was icing up the river, slowly. '_Last time I see her..._' he shook the thought off. It was impossible, she had been dead, hadn't she? Though, Sango and Juno had said there was a red hared panther demon at the spa earlier.

It had to be her.

"Shippou, Rin."

"Yes?" they stopped, turning to him.

"Come from the river." noticing his tensed form, they obeyed quickly, straightening their clothes and moved to his side. The demon lord lifted his head, sniffing the air delicately. Only one scent, hers. "Take Ah'Un back to camp, I shall join you soon." they watched the demon with pensive faces then nodded. Rin took one side of the reins of the dragons and Shippou the other, the trio heading back to camp.

Not a moment to soon as the blue haired demoness came into view in a leisure pace. Ice spread further down the river, disappearing around the bend. "Toran..."

She walked toward Sesshoumaru with a smirk on her face. "It's been a long time, Sesshoumaru."

"So, you're still alive?" he looked her over.

"What a way to greet someone." she laughed, hand to her chest then looked at him soberly. "I intend to settle things this time."

"We settled things along time ago." his eyes closed momentarily. "But if you insist on another," his eyes opened again, lazily to stare at her. "Just know, it won't be like fifty years ago."

Toran looked him over with silted eyes. "You're still as boorish as ever." this time she was the one to close her eyes. "However, I agree that it won't be like fifty years ago. Our master is waiting for you."

"Master?" he asked intrigued.

"Yes, our Commander in Chief." she pointed at him. "Your old man is dead and gone but," then her hand rested gently to her chest. "Our master is going to be resurrected. At long last."

His eyes narrowed at the mere thought. "Resurrected for what?"

Toran smiled softly. "To attack the lands in the east once again. And…" now she glared at the god demon. "I guess you could call it revenge. Against you."

"Then… this time I'll squeeze the breath out of him permanently."

"I'm glad to hear that you're willing to fight." she laughed lightly and he settled a hand over Tokijin. "Hold it… Don't be so hasty. Not here." she spread her arms and the ice started to crack. "Come to our castle." shattering, the ice fly upward. "And you can bring all the help you need." he continues to stare but when the ice cleared, Toran was gone and the water running freely.

"Hn."

* * *

"Nice legs, Daisy Dukes, makes a man go…_whistle_. That's the way they all come through like..._whistle_." Ipo slid from the house on the hell of her shoes then spun with a flare of her hip, swinging the black/white and red kimono-jacket around her body. "Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya..._whistle_. That's the way she come through like..._whistle_."

Kagome and Inuyasha were not to far behind, watching the strange girl with an amused look. She was just dancing all over the place, throwing an arm over her head to swing back every time she slid. Unlike Kagome's simple clothes, consisting of jeans, a red tank and white sneakers, Ipo's attire stood out. It always did, Kagome noted. To match her top, she wore faded blue jeans with ripped knees, a white t-shirt under the kimono with the Japanese flag, red/black/white converses and her every present double blades strapped to her forearms. After the talk with Juno a while back, she started carrying them on herself at all times.

"Cause I just set them up. Just set them up. Just set them up to knock them down." then she appeared before the couple, gabbing Inuyasha's hands to pull him with her, slinging him around like he was a rag doll. "Cause I just set them up. Just set them up. Just set them up to knock them down-"

"Stop slinging me around like I'm a doll!" he jerked his hands free and, unfortunately, was protected into the side of the building. Hard from the sound of impact.

"My bad!" Ipo grimaced as she and Kagome jogged over, the lather helping him to stand. The hanyou glared at Ipo then marched toward the well. The now legal, sisters exchanged a look then shrugged, following.

When they reached inside, he was perched on the lip, waiting. "Let's just go." and then he jumped in.

"Well, someone's in a pouty mood." the elder of the two mumbled.

"I can hear you still Ipo!" he hollered from inside the well.

"Go through already!" she yelled back, making a face toward the well mouth.

"Let's just go." Kagome rolled her eyes and hopped over the rim into the darkness. The familiar blue and yellow lights.

"Here I come." Ipo muttered as she leapt to the lip now, peering into the darkness. '_Such power...in such a simple thing._' sighing softly, she jumped inside to be swallowed by the old, ancient magic. For a moment, she floated in darkness, waiting until she felt the cold, hard ground under her feet. It was always the thing she felt first when touching on the other side.

When her passed through the time barrier, the well walls appeared a couple feet from her and she blinked at it. Then she looked up to see the bright blue sky and a struggling Kagome clinging to the well lip. She grinned. '_It's good to be home._'

"Kagome, here. Are you okay?" Inuyasha reached in, grabbing her hand to help.

"...yea." she huffed, swinging her leg over and flipping to the ground.

"Hi Kagome!" Shippou greeted.

Both looked toward the call, shocked and Inuyasha fell over. Miroku read a book, Juno polishing her staff, Shippou and Rin played with cards, Kohaku, Sango and Dayo the later cleaning his armor as the siblings whipped their gas mask, a raccoon-dog, Haachi, napping and Ah-Un with a resting Kirara, all seated by the well, in a line.

"So you've returned." Miroku turned a page.

"You could've stayed away longer." Dayo stated in a bored tone.

"What's with the long faces?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Did something happen?" Kagome eyed them suspiciously.

"If anything, it's about to start." Miroku related, sighing heavily.

"Can ya make that a little bit more clearer?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Cats." Shippou shrugged.

Haachi snapped awake, gasping with frightful eyes. "Cats!"

"Cats?" Kagome cocked a brow in confusion.

"Cats." everyone chimed and Inuyasha wasn't the only one to look more then confused.

"What about cats?" Ipo called from the well before jumping out to land beside it, crouched.

"Okaasan!" Shippou and Rin ran over, throwing their arms around her.

"Hey baby's." she threw her arms open, only to wrap around them when they tackled her. "I missed you to." she laughed, kissing their heads before sitting up. "Now, what about cats?"

"We were attacked." Miroku looked at the sometimes scary miko with keen eyes.

"Well, more like Juno and Sango." Dayo corrected.

"What? When?" Kagome and Ipo gasped, looking at the two women.

"Day after you left…we took Shippou and Rin to the springs and a panther demon attacked." Juno looked up from what she was doing when the other growled lowly. "We were able to keep them safe but it worries me. They were looking for yourself and lady Kagome."

"Why us?" Kagome frowned.

"The jewel shards." Sango and Juno rang.

"Of course." Ipo scoffed, rolling her eyes. When did they not have problems with demons trying to get the blasted shards? "Always the damned jewel shards.

"Cat goblins…" Inuyasha mumbled after a moment of silence.

"Panther demons actually." Dayo interjected. "They hate being referred to as cats."

Haachi gained a thoughtful look. "I remember something like this happening fifty years ago, too."

"Fifty years ago?" the hanyou looked to the stocky demon quickly.

"Cats attacked from the West." he nodded as he talked.

"Never heard of that." he frowned. "Are you sure about this?"

"Inuyasha…" Dayo gained his attention. "I believe you had already been put under that spell."

"Oh...well then, there's no way I'd know." Inuyasha shrugged.

"I never heard of such a thing either." Shippou stuck his hands in his haori sleeves.

"That's because you're just a kid!" he teased with a smug look.

"That's rude." Shippou cried, trying to jump at him but Ipo kept him seated.

"What happened at that time?" Kagome wondered, having a sudden itch on her neck so she smacked it. There was a low whine when she pulled her hand back. "Myoga?"

"Ah, I've finally caught up to you guys." sticking a finger in his mouth, he blew, inflating his body again.

"Caught up...were you even looking for us?" Ipo eyed the little flea.

"Of course Lady Ipo!" he sputtered.

"That meant no." she deadpanned then huffed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came when I heard about the cats." he sat Indian style on Kagome's hand and closed his eyes a moment.

"Anyways, what happened with the cats?" Ipo waved him off, looking to Haachi.

The raccoon-dog whimpered, clutching his head. "I took off while I could…"

"You would!" Miroku accused with a mumble, closing his eyes.

"Then how are we suppose to know what happened?" Juno voiced with a cocked brow.

"The cats were driven out the first time." Myoga announced and everyone turned to him with interested looks. That was right, he was probably around when the battle was there, he did know InuTasiho. "If I'm not wrong, this latest incident is related to the battle that Old Master was involved in long time ago.

"A long time ago?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Something to do with what happened 50 years ago?" Rin asked, moving closer to the flea demon. It was the first time she had spoken since Ipo's return.

"No, no…" Myoga shook his head. "It was way earlier than that…it was when Old Master was still in West Lake…"

"I don't remember anything." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in thought.

"There was this bunch of cat demons there then, called the Panther tribe." he grimaced as an image of the demons flashed before his eyes. "They were so powerful that they were even ruling other demons. At that time, only Old Master was brave enough to oppose them." then he remembered their leader, a massive panther with horns. "Their leader was this big panther demon, massive in size and strength abound."

"The old master challenged the Panther tribe for his people. He won in the end, of course." a wishful look crossed his face. "The demons were all grateful to Old Master for freeing them but the cat demons didn't take it lying down. They cursed Master and the rest of the demons, and swore revenge."

"No wonder the cat is always said to be revengeful." Inuyasha murmured, thinking back to what gramps had said.

"Was Sesshoumaru involved in the battle?" Ipo's head cocked to the side.

"No." Myoga looked at her and she made a face. There went that tactic advantage. "But I do believe the cat demons are here for revenge...against old masters sons." everyone looked to Inuyasha when he said that.

"What are ya looking at?" he scoffed.

"Wait...what did you mean the cats were driven out the first time?" Ipo looked at Myoga, leaning forward to brace her elbows on the ground. "How many times have the cats shown themselves?"

"This time makes the third." everyone turned at the voice to see Sesshoumaru walking toward them, his ever elegant walk and emotionless face in place.

"Well...what happened the last time?" she frowned, looking up at him when he stood at her back then smiled. Always happy to see her man…er demon. Taking the edge of his haori between two fingers, she tugged him down beside her, so he could join the 'pow-wow'.

"They retreated to lick their wounds after being defeated." his eyes drifted to her, taking in the kimono she had turned into a jacket of sorts. She had been upset when it was shredded in a 'freak accident' at his home. Then she had 'accidentally' spilled saka on the kimono of the demoness. She could be vengeful.

"So...what's the point in attacking now?" Sango pursed her lips in question.

"They wish to resurrect their leader." Looking from her, the demon lord settled his gaze on the slayer and her pensive look.

"Oyakata!" Dayo gasped, receiving a firm nod.

"Oyakata...who exactly is that?" Kohaku looked between the two demons.

"The Panther tribe leader." Myoga answered.

"And this...red haired demoness form the spring, she was apart of this panther tribe?" Ipo looked to Sango and Juno, who nodded. "Hn." That demoness had wanted to use Shippou and Rin as leverage to draw out her and Kagome, would have succeeded if Sango and Juno hadn't stopped them. She'd rather die than let any harm come to her pups. They would have to be left with Keade until the problem was handled.

She stood swiftly and looked down at her intended. "Might I borrow Ah-Un for a bit?" he gave an affirmative grunt and she nodded, walking over to grab the reins. "Rin, Shippou." looking at the others in confusion, they stood and trotted over. She picked them up and swung them on the saddle and started walking.

Kagome looked at her a moment before the others, who looked as confused then ran after her. "Ipo?" it was in no time that she caught up to the four and fell into place. "So…?"

Ipo didn't respond, just kept walking until they were outside Edo. Only then did she stop and turn to them. "You are staying in the village with your obaasan until we get back, understand?" she shot them stern looks and they nodded, not arguing. "I want you to go ahead, straight to obaasan's. Do not leave that hut alone, stay together, as brother and sister, I'm expecting you to watch out for each other and your obaasan." they nodded again.

"Now, if for some reason you need to leave the village, you will take Ah-Un with you." Taking a breather, she hopped on the dragon's back to pull her pups to her chest. "I love you guys."

"We love you to okaasan." they murmured, burying their faces on either side of her neck.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, k?" they nodded yet again, pulling back to look at her face. "Be good for obaasan and only give her a little," her fingers positioned an inch or two apart. "Trouble." giggling madly, they took the reins when Ipo held them out.

Pulling the elder miko from her goodbye, there was a tingle on the back of her neck. Kagome tensed at the same time as Shippou. It was a demon and not one she knew. The smell of sulfur filled her nose soon after and she looked to Shippou. "Is it...?" she trailed off when he nodded fiercely. "Go Ah-un, to Keade as fast as you can." giving his rump a swat, he let lose a grunt and took off into the air.

Turning, both girls faced the direction the demons were coming from then looked around. They needed to alert the others to the impending danger but problem, they were downwind. Their auras along should catch Sesshoumaru's attention…hopefully. They moved into the tree foliage as cover and ducked behind some bushes. "Block ya scent and aura."

"I see…." stated a female voice.

Kagome leaned to the side to peer at the path they had taken there. Three demons appeared on the path, walking toward their hiding spot but looking all around. "We know you're here, we sensed you before." called out the red haired demoness and Ipo's eyes narrowed. Was this the one that tried to take her babies.

Looking at Kagome, she motioned toward the camp and she nodded, both sliding from the tree to maneuver. They went around other trees and bushes, keeping low making soundless steps. "Show yourself miko or we'll just follow the runt and human to that village and kill everyone." the male demon snickered.

'_Miko?_' they frowned, looking at each other again. They only sensed one before? Then Ipo remembered, the necklace Sesshoumaru gave her. It always hid her scent, aura and demonic appearance so long she wore it. "My necklace…" she looked at her sister, gripping the stone. "it's blocked my scent and what not. They don't know it's two of us."

"…surprise attack?" Kagome cocked a brow and Ipo grinned, nodding.

"So be it." he snickered.

"Touch a hair on their heads and you won't live to see tomorrow." glided from the safety of the trees, Kagome moved into view, arms crossed.

"Well…aren't you an odd sight." the red haired eyed her with a cocked brow. This human was very odd, much more then other humans they had come across.

"Been told that before." she cocked a brow.

"So…you're the Shikon miko?"

"Maybe…what's it to you?" clasping her hands behind her, Kagome tittered back and forth on her feet.

"Shuuran, take care of this human while Shunran and I take care of…the little ones." Karan waved a dismissive hand and looked toward the village.

"Over my dead body." Kagome hissed, balling her hands on either side of her face and letting pink flames encase her fist.

"Then so be it." the male demon laughed, charging forward.

She cart wheeled back with one hand, twisting her upper body into a kick when the panther demon was close enough. She didn't put much power behind it but enough to leave a singed footmark on his chest. Then she flipped back to land on her feet, one knee toughing the ground, the other her chest.

He stumbled back, gripping his chest then glared at her. Karan and Shunran each grabbed an arm to steady him and looked at the miko in interest. "Perhaps we underestimate this human, sister." Shunran murmured.

"Perhaps you are right." Karan agreed.

"I'll handle her." Shuuran growled, raising his fist to the air. Sparks of electrify started to emit from a headband on his head and after yelling, released what had built up. The light was blinding, making Ipo lift an arm to cover her face but cast a barrier to protect herself. when the smoke settled, the smug looks on the demons face faltered at seeing her still standing there, a pink shimmer.

"That all you got?" the barrier fell.

Karan and Shunran kicked off toward the village, intent on causing some damage. "We shall have fun." they looked at each other with grins then back toward the village but came to a skidding stop. There, in the path blocking them was another human. "We are much to busy to be dealing with the likes of you human." Karan sneered.

Instead of running away in fear, like they expected, she only smirked and unfolded her crossed arms. "You'll haveta go through me to get to them."

"Shuuran, head on...I'll handle...this." the red haired demoness looked at Ipo in disgust.

"Sister...we need to be careful." the brown haired female whispered, noting the at ease stance the human had adopted. She was not scared of them but confident in her abilities.

"Nonsense." she snorted, flexing her claws. "Just go."

"As you wish." she gave a short nod.

Karan threw a ball of fire at Ipo, who flipped back to dodge and land standing straight.

Shuuran took the chance of this battle and ran for the village, or would have if Ipo hadn't noticed her. She moved quicker then either had thought possible, ramming her shoulder into the panther demoness and sent her form flying into the trees.

Turning back to Karan, her eyes narrowed. "You ain't getting passed me."

* * *

Stay turned for the next installment of Inuyasha; Sacred Jewel and Company!


	41. Shut It Down

I do not own Inuyasha and Company...only my own characters, which are awesome!

* * *

Shunran crashed into a cluster of trees, the breath leaving her in the moment of shock. The humans attack had been unexpected and strong. Her earlier theory had been right, she was no normal human. Turning from her, Ipo settled her attention back on the red head and narrowed her eyes. "You ain't getting passed me."

"Who...are you?" Karan looked at her in interest but the other said nothing. Staring at her another moment, she suddenly grinned and swung two fingers to her face. Blowing on them, fire shot forth from her mouth to light her fingers like a match. Then she brought her hand straight up above her head and slashed down at an angel. Fire shot outward, twisting and turning like a snake, right toward the miko.

Ipo's eyes closed as she raised a hand to hover away from her chest, palm out. When the fire was close enough, her hand closed to form a sort of barrier and capture it. Karan stared in shock as she then flung the fire into the ground, dieing out with no oxygen. "You made a big mistake, red."

"Oh...and what was that?" she sneered, a slightly flicker with her eyes to the right.

The black haired human turned her head an inch, ears twitching at the rustle of leaves. "First off, you tried to take my pups and that...is a no-no."

"And second off?" a smug look appeared on her face.

Ipo scoffed, turning suddenly to catch the startled flower demoness about the neck. A lip raised in the corner, baring her humanish teeth and growled. "You underestimate my sister and me...biiiiig mistake." the end part of the sentence was whispered harshly before she wound her arm back and threw Shunran. She collided with Karan and the two rolled back, toward Kagome and Shuuran.

"Kags?"

"Ipo?" the younger miko ran from the forest to cross her path. "He just don't give up." she sighed, nodding in the direction she came.

"Stubborn fucking cats." Ipo rolled her eyes then crossed one arm under her chest, the other stroking her chin. "How ya feel about one of us 'getting captured'?" she made a motion with her hand to continue. "Sess said they want to bring their leader back, that'll be why they want the shards."

"Yea...so what, follow the scent/aura of the other?"

Kagome's brow cocked. "Don't you think Sesshoumaru will know where to go?"

"Well yea but think about it. Bring back a massive panther demon, that's been dead for how long…?" she trailed.

"He's gonna be hungry." Kagome's nose winkled in disdain as Ipo nodded. "So, one of us get taken to free the humans they undoubtedly have kidnapped."

"Exactly."

"Well, I suppose I could be captured."

"Why you?" Ipo frowned.

"Well, you're not just a miko, you have the whole demonic thing. It would be harder to get you but me…I'm a 'lowly human miko' and all that crap." she reasoned.

"Hm, true…plus, ya holy power is stronger than mine. You can protect more people at a time then me." she agreed and Kagome nodded with a sigh. She hated playing the damsel in distress, they both did really.

Their conversation was cut short, the energy around them sparking dangerously. The two sisters immediately dove apart to dodge the lighting attack they knew was coming and hit the ground, hard. Ipo winched, looking up from her spot to see the three panthers stalking forward. They wore matching smirks that made her want to smack off. Then she looked over at Kagome, her 'unconscious' form strew out across the ground.

"Kagome?" the girl in question cracked an eye, looking at her sister then gave a firm nod, closing her eyes. '_Ooo, I get it._' Ipo nodded to herself then looked back to the trio.

"Give up yet?" Shuuran sneered down at Ipo, walking over to scoop up Kagome and throw her across his shoulder.

"Screw you, ya ugly bastard." she hissed, pushing herself to sit up. His look grew dark, eyes narrowing and summoned his lighting attack to strike. Her legs shot open, almost in a split as she pushed up to flip back. The ground was scorched where she had been a moment before.

"We shall keep your friend." Karan announced, looking over at Kagome with a smirk then back to Ipo.

"She has the fragments all right." Shuuran shook the girl on his shoulders with a laugh.

"Release my sister." she growled, lip raising again.

"She seems pretty dear to you." Karan noted lazily.

"More then your pathetic life." she retorted.

"Then come to our castle and get her. We'll be waiting!" all three fade away and she let them, adopting a thoughtful look.

"Kagome? Ipo!"

"And here comes the cavalry." Ipo muttered, turning in the direction she could sense Inuyasha and the others coming from. Before he broke the tree line, Sesshoumaru was already before her, eyes taking everything in or any marks. "I'm fine." smiling, she put a hand on his forearm, squeezing it.

About that time, Inuyasha busted from trees, eyes wide and darting all around the battlefield. "Where's Kagome?"

"They got her." Ipo waved him off as her eyes drifted to the rest of the team. "Alright-"

"What do you mean, 'they got her'?" Inuyasha erupted.

"It's okay." she shot him a look then turned to tell everyone the battle plan.

"What do you mean it's okay?" the hanyou growled. "You're just sitting here like you don't even care she's gone-"

Ipo growled in annoyance then sighed heavily and turned to him. It was a miracle she had so much patience. "Inuyasha, I would never put her life in danger if didn't think she can handle it." Ipo put a hand on his shoulder, grabbing his attention. "She's not the same, untrained, vulnerable girl she was."

"Lady Kagome has approved, drastically in her miko abilities." Miroku agreed, hands dipping into his robe sleeves. "She can, as Lady Ipo's says, 'blast them away like no other'. So worry not."

"I just don't like the idea of her being alone with them." he mumbled.

"I know, neither do I really but breath easy, her 'capture' was planned and is in no real danger."

"Planned?" Dayo wondered, intrigued.

"Yea, we figured that if they want to bring back their leader, he'll be hungry." she explained with a roll of her hands.

"So she went to free the humans that would have been gathered." Kohaku surmised in awe.

"Exactly." Ipo smiled at him.

"Why didn't you go then?" Inuyasha eyed her, earning himself a growl from Sesshoumaru.

"Because she's stronger in the miko department." she answered.

"But we've seen you do astonishing things." Juno murmured.

"Well yea but it's not just the miko, it's the demonic abilities. I just combine them both. She's all miko, her barriers are stronger, can last longer." she explained.

"Oh…I see." Sango nodded slowly. "It is a good plan, she can use her miko powers to get them safely from the panthers."

"Yup." Ipo popped the 'p' with a grin.

"But…how do we get there?" Kohaku asked.

"One of two ways." she started, crossing her arms. "We follow her aura and scent or…"

"Or?" Inuyasha pushed.

"I know where the demons castle is." Sesshoumaru voiced and she rewarded him with a beaming smile. "You wish me to show you the way."

"That would be grand." she agreed, lips twitching side to side. "So, I think we outta split up into three teams. Kohaku, Dayo and Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, and lastly Sango, Juno and myself."

"Why?" everyone wondered.

"Is it not better to split the enemy? As to thin it out?" Sesshoumaru cocked a brow and the group murmured in agreement.

"Plus, I want us to sorta fly in on Kirara." Ipo looked over at Sango, who nodded in conformity. "With you guys coming in from both sides, it'll thin it out at the castle so we can get in quicker."

"That might just work." Dayo stated, brows furrowing as he thought about it.

"Of course it will. We'll hold off for a couple minutes before swooping down. It'll give the panthers a false sense of security." she told them with a nod. "I are smart, Dayo, when will ya learn?"

"You seem the type to just go in swinging." Juno admitted, Inuyasha snorted from behind, knowing she was very much like that. Hell, he was to.

Ipo glared at the hanyou before looking back to the newest member of their group. "I try to not do anything before taking in the situation but it don't always work out for me like that." their was a buzz of concurrence with everyone and she scowled. "Can we stop talking about my fighting method and go save my imotou?"

* * *

Kagome groaned, 'waking' from her slumber as the demon that carried her went underground. Her head lifted slightly to see the cavern walls and floor before the panther minions. There was a scraping against the floors as the door to the makeshift jail was open. She was tossed inside.

"Stay in there and be good." Karan stood a couple feet from the jail, staring on.

Kagome eyed the demoness back before letting her eyes drift over the others. There were hundreds of lower panther demons, where as mixed in with the four main. Off at the far end of the valley was a massive skeleton, what she assumed to be the panther demon tribe leader. '_He's fricking huge._'

Then she turned away from the front of the cell to look around her. There had to be at least a hundred people in there! "Oh my..." there was men, women and children all locked in. '_I have to do something and soon._'

"How do we get the shards from this miko?" Shuuran wondered over to the cell, eyeing Kagome so she turned to do the same. "She has them but...we can't find them."

"And you won't ever touch them." she informed the male with narrowed eyes.

"Who's the girl?" a new voice asked, Toran walking up to the jail to look at the miko.

"Seems like it's Inuyasha's woman." Karan replied carelessly.

"Inuyasha? The younger son of the dog demon?" the blue haired demoness seemed truly surprised.

"Yes! He's alive! It's so shocking!" Shunran gushed.

"She seemed like a good bait," Karan shrugged. "So we brought her along."

"Just what is you want with Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired.

"We want his life." was the simple answer, making her gasp and rear back.

The fire demoness turned to Toran, pensive look on her face. "What about you, Sis?"

"I don't need any bait for him. He's sure to come." she waved the question off.

'_Who are they talking about?_' Kagome's brows winkled as she thought back to the conversation they had before she was captured. Myoga had said the first battle was between them and InuTasiho. Now they want revenge for him killing their leader. They want Inuyasha's life because of it so the other _he _has to be...Sesshoumaru.

"You're going to try and kill Sesshoumaru?" she blurted in disbelief, causing them to look at her.

"We will succeed." Shuuran puffed his chest out proudly.

Kagome continued to stare at the four siblings before laughing. "Oh, that's rich!" they really thought they could _KILL _Sesshoumaru? Even if by some freak, and she meant freak, chance they even land a hit on the demon lord AND he didn't kill them first, Ipo would kill them for touching him.

"What do you find so funny?" Karan demanded.

"You a-a-actually think you can hurt him?" her laughter started anew and her captors grew annoyed.

"When our master raises, we shall throw her, shards and all to him for feeding." Toran turned from the jail and walked away.

* * *

Most the Inu-Tachi were seated on the transformed Haachi, sailing across the sky. In the distance was the valley they had been searching for, deep in the shadows of the very same valley. Ipo could feel her sister down there and had grown restless, tapping her foot. Couldn't Haachi move any quicker?

A tingle on the back of her neck alerted to an approaching demon. She turned in that direction to see a tornado twirling towards them. Ipo's eyes squinted in question before pursing her lips. Kouga was coming. '_He'd make a good alley._' she turned back to the others to see most looking at her. "Sango, can I use Kirara a moment?"

"Of course." the little neko stretched lazily from her lap then patted over to the miko.

"Come my friend, lets have some fun." she picked her up and held her securely to her chest. "Be back in a flash." and she jumped over the edge, plummeting toward the ground. There were gasp as most crawled toward the edge to watch her disappear into the trees.

Ipo balled in on herself to cut through the air quicker and when she barely passed the tree tops, flipped herself to descend to the ground, using the branches like steps. When she was closer to the ground, she leapt free of the trees and landed right in front of the tornado. It skid to a stop to expose an amused Kouga.

"Hey Kouga." she smiled, loosening her arms so Kirara could hope to the ground and meow. "Whatcha doing way out here?"

"Caught the foul scent of cats, running a muck across the lands lately." he looked from her to the group that was floating away. "What are you doing out this far?"

"Going to take care of the cats...wanna join?" she cocked a brow and he grinned like a cherished cat.(Excuse the pun)

"I also smelt Kagome's scent in with the cats...did dog-face let be her kidnapped?" he looked toward Haachi, glaring.

Ipo rolled her eyes, shooting a look to the heavens while mentally asking 'why me?' then crossed her arms. "It was planned, Kags and me came up with it. Anywho-"

"Koga! Where are you?" the cries of Ginta and Hakka reached their ears, seconds before the two burst from the trees. "There you are!"

"Hey guys." Ipo waved when their heads snapped in her direction.

"Sister Ipo!" and suddenly she was encased in two sets of arms, the life being hugged right out of her.

"Nice...to see you...to!" she laughed when they released her. "Say, you guys gonna help us?" she switched subjects with a bat of her eye.

"Help what?" Ginta's head tilted.

"Fight the panther demons!" Kouga announced loudly.

"Er..." they exchanged a frightened look, fidgeting in their spots.

"Or..." Ipo interjected, noticing how uncomfortable they were. It wasn't hard to see they didn't like fighting. '_Bless their demonic souls._' her mind murmured. "I left my pups back in Edo, remember where that is?" they nodded. "You could go and stay with them, protect the village and my family?"

"We could!" they exclaimed then looked at Kouga expectantly. He gave his affirmative nod and they turned back to her with grins. "We'll do it! You can count on us!" grabbing her hands, they shook them before running off.

"Those two." she muttered.

"Thank you." she glanced up at Kouga to see him watching them with...sad eyes? Well, she supposed he would, they were all that was left of his tribe after the attack. "They haven't really felt useful since the slaughter and they're not really the best fighters." he admitted.

"Well, they haveta be good for something Kouga and that might be protecting the cubs, eh?" she reasoned with a smile then looked down at Kirara. She meowed again and with a burst of fire, transformed into her larger form. "Come on then." she hopped on her and Kouga behind her.

Taking to the air, Kirara caught up to the others in no time. "We're back!" Ipo jumped to Hacchi with Kouga following and Kirara changed back, being caught by Ipo. She handed her back to Sango with a thanks and took her spot beside Sesshoumaru.

"What's he doing here?" Inuyasha scowled at Kouga, who returned it with fever.

"I asked him to join." blazing gold eyes turned to her and her own brown eyes narrowed. "Don't give me that look! He's a good alley and you know it. He's one of the fastest demons here and we're gonna need all the help we can get!" she pointed at him harshly, scowling then slumped back against Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Another five minutes passed with no talking but a lot of glaring. "We should separate now." Juno announced, looking over at Ipo.

"Yea, we're coming up on the valley." she stood, as did Sango and Juno. "Kouga, will you travel with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru-AND YES HE WILL!" she turned to Inuyasha, a stern look on her face. "This way everyone has three people." before he could even protest, she turned away. "Haachi, will you take us to the ground please?"

"Which direction are we suppose to come from?" Kohaku asked.

"West and east." Ipo grinned, eyes flicking to Sesshoumaru, who looked to be smirking himself. They attacked the east from the west years ago, it only seems proper that their downfall was in the same manner.

Hacchi touched down, where everyone got off to start preparing for the looming battle. "Well, this will be the last time we see each other before the fighting." Juno pointed out, looking at everyone.

Ipo slid up next to Sesshoumaru and grabbed his hand to tug him a bit away from the others. "I know it's a waste of my breathe and all but…be careful."

His hand raised to run two fingers down her cheek while staring into her eyes.(I swear I would melt right there if I was her!) "Your concerns are not needed…but they are appreciated, Ipo." he lowered his head, kissing her gently. Her own hand moved to grip the front of his haori and the other covering his hand.

Sesshoumaru pulled back, resting his forehead against her own and closed his eyes. He looked so peaceful. "Well, let's get this started." she mumbled, stepping to the side to see the others. They all whipped around, stare off into the distance and whistle. She rolled her eyes with a grin. "Children."

"Come on Ipo." Sango called and when she looked over, seen her and Juno already on a transformed Kirara.

"Coming!" jogging over, she jumped up and landed behind Juno, looking over her shoulder at the guys. "Don't kill each other!" she called out, the warning most toward Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshoumaru. And they knew it.

"Good luck my friends" Miroku bowed to the three demons grouped together.

"We'll see you at the top!" Kohaku called as he dragged Miroku in the opposite direction. Dayo only looked to his lord, nodding before following.

"Let's get this over with." Kouga faced in the direction they were to be going, the west.

"Hey wolf boy, we never invited you!" Karan appeared out of thin air, glaring at him with hundreds of panther minions at her back. "We only want the brothers." she then threw her balls of fire at him, making him jump back. When the fire steeled, she was gown but in her place are the minions.

"You're not getting away!" Kouga growled. The minions jumped forward but he punched them back. They then fled away with him chasing. "Hold it!" from behind, more minions move in to attack, surrounding him.

"Iron weaver, soul stealer!" Inuyasha clawed through the back half, freeing the wolf demon to move back toward the brothers.

"Hey dog-face, thanks but I don't need your help!"

"Who wants to save you? I just-"

"Enough." though Sesshoumaru's voice barely raised, it was enough to grab their attention, turning toward him. The lone demon lord stood, facing a huge soil wall. It was blocking the path into the valley.

"What's… with this wall?" Kouga narrowed his eyes, sniffing the air. "Not only their presence, even their scent is gone!"

"I can't pick up any scent at all… no cats, not even Kagome." Inuyasha agreed.

"Yeah…the scent stopped here. Just like Naraku's barrier." he pointed out and Inuyasha gasped in realization. Both demons looked over as he unsheathed Tetusagia and pointed it at the wall determinedly. "What're you going to do?"

"Let him try." Sesshoumaru commanded, watching his half-brother in hidden interest. Inuyasha's eyes closed in concentration as the blade gradually turned red. '_Fathers fang...it's glowing red._'

Inuyasha's eyes finally pop open and he swings the Tetsusagia. "Wind scar!" the energy hits the wall, making it fade away to reveal a valley behind. The sword reverted to its normal form. "What…? It's just an illusion?"

"Hn." and with that, Sesshoumaru starts walking.

"Not bad for a stinky dog-face!" Kouga leered.

"What did you say, you skinny wolf?"

* * *

"What is this?" Mroku looked around warily, eyes taking in all the homes and shops.

"Looks like an old town." Kohaku voiced.

"An old town indeed… One that inhabited humans…" Dayo pointed out.

"How did we end up here?" Kohaku opened the door to a house. "Anybody home?" there is not one but fresh vegetables on the table, a fire burning in the hearth.

Miroku follows him in, looking around and poking at everything. Nothing. He frowned and stepped back outside. "I don't think there's anyone…"

Dayo walked from a house across the way, also frowning. "But it did seemed like people living here." there was unexpected shuffle atop the roofs of the home and they looked up to see panther demons surrounding them. Some of leapt down, together with Karan. No one made a move, just waiting to see what she was going to do.

She watched them as well then looked away to lazily flick her wrist. The demons moved to attack the group and the three spread out. Kohaku ran back, having several demons block his way. Unhooking his scythe from the hip latch, he dropped it to the ground and slid one foot out. They hissed at the human slayer and charged forward with fangs bared.

Kohaku swung his arm forward and around so that his fist stopped at his jaw. The blade shot out with momentum and sliced through one panther demon. Pivoting on his foot, he spun and jerked his arm as well to pull the chain around his body. The lose chain dropped to wrap his hand and he leaned forward to so his own weapon didn't cut his head off and sit it out again. This time, it sliced through the other three, killing them insistently.

Miroku swung his staff, colliding the metal to the heads of some. Reaching in his robes, he pulled out holy prayers, chanting and threw them out. They floated like they were the air, attaching themselves no matter how hard the demons fought. They were insistently turned to stone and with a jab of his staff, shattered.

The last few had surrounded Dayo, flexing claws and hissing. His eyes narrowed, hand in the hilt of his blade then bump it up. His opponents charged and he gripped the hilt to throw himself into a spin. His head lowered as he dropped to his knee and held his sword dull edge to his arm. Slowly, he lifted his head to look at the lifeless bodies and stood.

Miroku and Kohaku moved to his side and looked to the red haired demons. "Where is Lady Kagome?" Dayo demanded.

"You're too impatient…fancy barging in here like that." Karan waved a hand.

"Where is she?" Kohaku barked.

"Don't worry, she's safe." she then looked at the moon with a silly grin. "Once the moon hangs over the sky, she'll be the human sacrifice to our Lord Oyakata."

"What?" they gasped.

"Same goes for you too." she looked back at them, laughing as fumes started to appear and surround them.

"What's that?" Miroku looked around. "Why is it so smoky…?"

"Don't worry, it's just a harmless odour." Kohaku assured.

Dayo pinched his nose. "It's suffocating me…" he even tried holding a hand to his nose.

"Hang on Dayo!" Miroku called.

"I'm feeling weak…" he muttered, trembling.

Karan laughed, a hand to her chest. "Smells bad right? Even the cats can't take it." more demons appeared, throwing spears but Miroku and Kohaku fend them off.

"Be good and surrender now…!" Karan warned.

* * *

The moon was getting high, the time for sacrifice growing sooner. The moving of their jail was testament enough. Instead of being underground, they were outside in a large clearing, not quite by the dead tribe leader but not to far.

'_We've got to do this now._' Kagome pushed herself off the ground to stand in front of everyone. "Listen up." all eyes diverted to her. "I'm going to get you out of here and away from all these demons but you have to listen to me."

"Who are you going to do that?" cried a elderly woman.

"I'm a miko, I can protect you." they looked at her in disbelief and she sighed heavily. She was so tried of those looks, just cause she don't wear the garb. "Just trust me."

"How are we going to get out of the jail?" asked another elderly person.

"GERMOME!" all their heads snapped up and Kagome grinned at the dot speeding toward them. The others cried out in shock with the body collided with the wooden bindings' and landed, squatting in the middle of the jail. "Man, that hurt more then I thought it would."

"Well duh." Kagome rolled her eyes, helping Ipo to stand. "Bout time, btw."

"Blah, let's blow this joint." Ipo ran a hand through her hair and moved to the door. with one well placed kick, the door flew off it's hinges. She was the first to step out, looking around for any sign of the panther demons. "Come on." she waved a hand.

"Alright, let's go people!" Kagome whispered, motioning them to go. One by one, they filed out of the jail. "Toward the gate." Ipo gestured in the right direction but went back to the jail where Kagome was. "What's up?"

"Go with them, Kags. Make sure they're safe and come back...I'll hold the others off." Ipo told her, looking in the direction of the rapidly approaching demons. They must have sensed their escape. Kagome looked from her, to the group of frightened villagers then back with a nod.

"Alright, keep going." everyone ran toward the gates with Kagome following closely behind.


	42. Hiji de de la Luna

Oh my goodness! I had fun writing this little bit, lol. I am glad this part is over through. Incase ya wondering…I was listening to _Starstruckk _by 3OH3! and _Hiji de de la Luna_…that is a great song, my friend got me stuck on it.

Oh yes, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Only my few characters. WHOOOOO! Enjoy!

* * *

Sango, Juno and Ipo cruised the skies for a couple minutes before the slayer directed her neko companion where to fly down into. There were explosions all over the village in the valley and on the outskirts. It had to be the two separate groups coming in. "Ready?" Ipo called over the roar of wind, the two nodding.

Sango leaned forward, weaving her hand into the fur of Kirara's neck. "Take us down." she meowed in acknowledgement and angled her body.

From their spots upon the neko, Ipo could see the sudden appearance of what looked like a cage, made of wood and rope. '_Must be getting close._' she reasoned, lips pursing. "Guys, imma head down to give Kags a hand, k?" she looked back at them to see them nodding. "Be careful, see ya on the flip side." winking, she moved to her feet and jumped when they were above the jail. "GERMOME!"

Sango and Juno leaned to the side, watching her fall before glancing at one another to grin. The strange girl was always full of surprises. Facing forward, Kirara continued toward one of the larger explosions. Squinting their eyes, they could see Miroku and Kohaku fighting off the demons while Dayo was unconscious.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango hurtled the large boomerang toward the attacking forces. It took out a handful before coming back. "Take us down, Kirara!" the neko did just that, swatting at those in her path as she landed by the fallen Dayo.

Juno hopped off, standing to the side and swept the staff out. A blast of energy shot out, twirling as it went. The ground tore up under her attack, splintering rocks and trees right at the panther demons. The dirt cloud cleared, the group was no where to be seen. Karan growled in anger, eyes narrowing at the spot they had been then looking up.

How had they escaped?

* * *

"That was close." Kohaku looked down at the red haired demoness then back to Miroku, who had started chanting. He looked tired, the barrier taking a lot from him. When they were far enough, he stopped and his shoulders slouched. Kirara meowed softly as she landed in a small clearing.

With the help of everyone, Dayo was settled on the ground and Sango kneeled at his side. "Dayo?" calling out to him softly, she touched his cheek gently, as to not startle him. "What happened?" she looked to the other two males.

"She left free some sort of powder, I think it was Sulfane." Kohaku frowned, looking over at Dayo. "She said cats could barely handle it."

She nodded, turning her gaze back to the tiger demon and reached to the belt of her slayer suit. From a pocket, she pulled out a white tube, broke the top then passed it back and forth under his nose. For a moment, nothing happened and she bit her lip in worry.

"Ugh." a slow groan left the demon as he began to stir then flutter his eyes open. His vision was a little blurred but clearing quickly.

"Dayo?" his angels voice called out and he looked that way, seeing her fuzzy image. He didn't need to see her to know it was her. "How are you feeling?"

"W-w-what happened?" grimacing as he sat up, he looked at the concerned face of his beloved slayer.

"The panther demon, she used some kind of powder that's very sensitive to the feline family." she explained, stroking down his cheek to his chin. "You'll be ok, just a little dizzy for another minute."

"Yea…I think I remember." clearing his throat, he looked at the others. "Everyone ok?"

"Yes." everyone nodded.

"We should head back in to give the others a hand." Juno stated, looking toward the sounds of explosions. "Are you ok to continue, Dayo?" then she looked back, concern on her face.

"Yes, let's go." he nodded, standing. Juno and Miroku crawled back onto Kirara as the slayer siblings stayed grounded with Dayo. "Let's go."

* * *

Ipo turned toward the approaching demons after making sure Kagome took the villagers out safely. She ducked behind some wooden pallets to peer around quietly. The auras had stopped not to far away. The blue haired, ice skilled demoness, Toran stood in the courtyard of a mansion. There was an altar, simple in construction that beside the large carcass of their leader.

"The time is near…" Toran looked into the sky and smiled. "It won't be long before Master get resurrected." from her haori, she pulled out seven jewel shards out and set them on the altar.

A burst of flames and Karan appeared with a dark look. "Both brothers are here, Toran."

"Together?" she looked at her younger sister in interest. It was well known the dislike Sesshoumaru had for his little, half brother. "This is...surprising but good. Everything's coming together." she smirked.

"Sister?" Shuuran appeared, panic looked on his face. "The villagers, they're gone!"

"What?" Karan whipped around to stare at him.

"It had to be the miko." he growled with narrowed eyes.

"The girl we kidnapped? She had no real power, how could she do that without us noticing?" Karan frowned.

Ipo rolled her eyes and shook her head. what mad them think you have to be a miko to get out of a wooden cage? '_Demons can be such idiots sometimes._'

"Go find the humans." Toran told them. "Find Shunran and tell her to help you."

"Yes sister." both bowed their heads and turned to run off.

"So, you the brains behind this, eh?" Ipo moved from her spot, hands clasp behind her.

"Hm, one of the miko's I assume?" she turned to Face Ipo, only cocking a brow at her appearance. She to had heard of the strange rag team that traveled with Inuyasha, youngest son of the dog general.

"Well, ya know what they say about assuming, makes an ass out of u and me." she grinned largely then gestured toward the jewel shards on the altar. "I'll just be taking those, if ya don't mind."

"I do but I could use the ones you have." she replied, not skipping a beat.

"Yeaaaaa, haveta disagree with ya there." she frowned in a disapproving manner.

"Shall we have a bit of fun to decide?" she wondered with a gleam in her eye.

"If you insist…I will defeat for those." she warned in a singsong voice.

"You seem mighty sure of yourself, human." she mused.

"You could say I have a few tricks up my sleeves." Ipo admitted, lighting her arm to wiggle her fingers.

"Ipo?" both females turned their heads slightly at the call as the wall to their right/left exploded. Left standing in it's wake was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kouga. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha flashed his fangs in anger.

"Ah, the InuTasiho brothers. I see you're in league with one another." Toran eyed them with disdain. There was a giggle before balls of fire were bestowed about the three alleys. With a simple swing of Tokijin, Sesshoumaru sent it on another course of collision.

"That's my flame! Catch it!" Karan laughed as she shimmered into view by her sister and threw another flame ball. Sesshoumaru took it in all good stride, swinging Tokijin again to send an energy blast toward the ball. They collide and the aura ripped through the fire and continued on toward Karan. It collided with her, throwing her small body back and crashing into a wall. Groaning, she dropped into a small pond, extinguishing her fiery aura.

"What a surprise! I thought you've become weaker." Toran exclaimed with false happiness. Pushing herself up, water dripped from the ends of Karan's hair and she glared at him.

"What do you mean by that?" he glanced at Toran.

"Your hand…" her own twirled as she laughed. "Fancy being cut down. Who exactly managed to do so?" her cold blue eyes drifted to Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru glared at her and jumped while swinging Tokijin toward her. She, in turn, sent an attack back at him. The two collide and exploded, Sesshoumaru landing and Toran appearing on a roof top. Karan again started attacking Sesshoumaru.

Blocking the path the way the three had just come was Shuuran and Shunran. "Wolfy you'd better leave, it's got nothing to do with you!" Shuuran throws an electric attack but Kouga dodged then.

"It has everything to do with me!" he growled, pulling his fist back and punched. The only male panther brother blocked and when Kouga kicked out, swung his own fist around. He knocked the wolf away but Kouga landed and sprinted toward him again. "Get out of here, brat!"

"Fat hope!" Shuuran laughed, running toward him as well and throwing a punch. They were mad and with great strength. Kouga dodged the attempt, Shuuran crushing the ground where he had been.

"Watch it!" Kouga leaped into the air again and kicked towards Shuuran. At the same time, Shuuran gathered electricity at his headband then shot it forward. He gasped and rolled himself mid-air, hitting the ground.

"Count yourself lucky!" Shuuran pointed at Kouga and laughed loudly. "Managed to escape from my lightning strike!"

'_His lightning strike was pretty powerful,_' Kouga noted, eyeing the demon. '_Even though his skills are not that good._'

He threw another bolt of lighting but again Kouga dodged and ducked behind a boulder. "What's wrong? Don't stand on ceremony! Fight me if you dare!"

The wolf demon peered around the boulder at the other, watching him keenly. '_Even though the speed of the lightning is very fast, I still need to wait for his strike! Yes, that's it!_' he leapt from his hiding spot suddenly and bolted toward Shuuran. "Watch it!"

"You're too slow!" he rose a finger, electricity surging around it.

Kouga started moving side to side, making the attacks hard to land on him. "The slow one…" then suddenly, he appeared in front of the panther demon. "Is you!" his foot landed in the stomach of the other, making the larger male gasp and stumble back.

"Well, we shall see..." he sneered at the wolf before turning and running toward the castle.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

* * *

As Kouga and Shuuran battled on, Shunran gigged as she walked up to Inuyasha. "You're here Inuyasha..."

"If you don't get out of my way, I'll not let you off!" Inuyasha warned, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"If you're able to get out of here, just do it." she giggled again.

"Damn it!" he brandished his sword, the blade changing to the fang. He leapt forward, slashing at her but the brown haired demoness spit into three ghostly images and faded away. He landed, crouched and staring where she had been a moment before. "What?" a gust of flowers blow and multiple images of Shunran flicker into ever, across the sky, laughing. "What!" again he leapt out and slashed, the image fading. "Damn it!"

He continued swinging Tetsusaiga wildly at the images but each time he made contact, the copy would disappear from view, giggling. "Damn, which is the real one?" a couple swooped down, attacking but fought them off, slashing threw them at the same time.

The images started dwindling down until she summoned more, at least ten flickering into view. "Fine, let's do this the hard way!" pulling his sword above his head, he swung down. "Wind scar!" it ripped through the ground to blast all the images way like torn paper.

The only one left standing was the original Shunran and she looked just shocked at the power he displayed. "Finally." A shower of flowers surround Inuyasha again and she faded away again. Her giggles echoed. "Damn! Wasting so much of my time!" Inuyasha scowled.

While the fighting took place, Toran turned to the altar set up, kneeling in front of it. She faced the giant mummy of their leader. "We've reached the final moment. Master Oyakata, please don't wait anymore." Shuuran, Karan and Shunran suddenly appeared at her side, kneeling as well. "The moon is going to be high above our heads. We've finally managed to use the dog demon families as an offering, and dominate this land forever."

There was a gust of wind, picking up to blow the hair and clothes of those outside as a barrier sparked to life. It moved to surround the area their was in and altar. Sesshoumaru jumped at it, slashing with Tokijin, but it remained intact. '_Barrier?_'

"Our master is going to resurrect soon." Toran called out, lifting her face and head to the night sky. "Sesshoumaru, you better wake up!" the jewel fragments on the altar glimmer and the mummy made a low growl before grabbing entire altar. Everything was gobbled down, surprising his followers. "Master Oyakata!"

A pink glow appeared in the mummy's neck. "Give me blood, flesh… and soul…"

"I got it!" Inuyasha called from behind, the blade of Tetsusaiga again turning red. "WIND SCAR!" swinging the sword, the attack completely disintegrated the barrier. Oyakata turned to the hanyou and growled while the panther demons stared on in shock. "Just you wait!"

"That brat...he's broken the barrier of our master." Karan muttered.

"He simply managed to break it!" Toran's shocked face contorted into anger.

"Yea, we'll be taking those shards back..." Kagome called as she and the others from their group ran over. She moved to stand between Inuyasha and Ipo.

"Yea, right after we kill ya boss!" Ipo added insult to injury, grinning when they swiveled their eyes to glare her.

Oyakata slammed his hand down, covering Sesshoumaru and Ipo. "Give me blood…"

"Ipo! Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed in shock as Inuyasha pulled her out of harms way, just in case. Pushing her to Sango, Inuyasha charged at the carcass to chop at his hand.

Toran watched, furious. "That brat…doing that to our Master…!" Oyakata glared again and lifted his hand away to show only Sesshoumaru on the ground. Where was Ipo then? A growl from underneath the demon lord gave her friends a good idea.

Sesshoumaru rolled off the non-to-happy miko and stood. She jumped to her feet, the necklace she always wore, the one given to her by her intended!, shattered and feel to her feet. "I. Really. Liked. That. Necklace." her appearance changed to that of the demonic one and her real aura/scent revealed itself.

For the second time in five minutes, the panther demons were shocked again. They had heard of the demonic priestess but figured it was only a myth. How can a priestess be both? "You are so dead." she hissed, running for the carcass and jumped on to his feet to start up it's massive body toward the head.

"Stop her!" Toran pointed and the panther minions moved quickly.

"Inuyasha, the shards, they're in his neck!" Kagome called out.

"Got it!" he started for the panther leader as well, noting the corner of his eye that Sesshoumaru, Dayo and Kouga were with him. The humans and Kirara stayed on the ground, fighting those off that tried to get pass them.

The minions had somehow made it to the head and were coming straight toward Ipo. She jumped when they were closer, legs shooting out like a split and kicked two off the body. The third, one leg bent, the other straight and kicked him much like she did the others, knocking him off. Continuing her run, she came to her next hurtle and dropped to her knees to slid pass them. When she was far enough, she was on her feet again and kicked the first demon, then second. These actions continued so a couple of times before spinning with the first on her foot and throwing him into the other. They fell back toward the ground.

Getting close to his head, a sudden ice attack blocked her advance and she shot a look Toran. She was already glaring at miko for daring to harm her master and jumped to block her path. She could hear the guys slaying the minions behind her and quickly catching up. "Move, you mangy fur ball ASS!" the blades were released from her arm straps as she swung one arm around to meet the ice staff of the demoness.

"You will not hinder what we've worked for!" she growled, shoving the staff and Ipo back.

"You put ya concerns in the wrong place." Ipo retorted, pulling back her free arm and slamming it into the others stomach. She started to fall back but last minute grabbed Ipo's arm and pulled her over as well.

The fall wasn't long, the two still fighting until Ipo maneuvered her feet between them and kicked Toran off. They hit the ground and dented it at the rate they had been falling. Ipo groaned, pushing herself up on her elbows and looked over at Toran then Oyakata. Inuyasha reached the head of the demon leader and punched him. The panther carcass fell backward and collapsed to the ground.

"Master Oyakata!" Shuuran, Shunran and Karan ran to him.

"Give me blood… Give me soul…" he growled.

"I'm sorry, please wait for a second!" Karan begged. "We'll chop off his hand, the son of the enemy you hate most!"

Keh! I don't care what master he is," Inuyasha snorted then unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "I won't pardon him for sacrificing human's blood and flesh!"

"In that case, let the first me you, priestess." Toran stood from her crater, looking over at Ipo as she unsheathed a sword.

"Thought you'd never ask." her eyes narrowed as Toran moved to attack her with her ice spear. Ipo bent back then threw herself into a side flip, slashing at an angel. The other dodged as Karan jumped over her sister to join the fight, swinging her own sword. Ipo blocked, spinning off the female to block another attack by Toran.

A sudden arrow struck the ground, inches from the feet of Karan and when she spun to see who, was to late. Kagome used her bow to pole vault herself forward, feet together and kicked the fire demoness in the stomach. Karan stumbled back, surprised and Kagome spun her bow around her body before positioning it in front of her. The two sisters looked at one another before grinning and sprinting forward to attack.

Unfortunately, before they could even reach the demonic sisters, lighting struck the ground and halted them in their steps. Shuuran appeared to help his sisters, the same time Juno moved up beside Kagome. Shunran joined on the end and Miroku beside Ipo. It was ironic, three female and a male on either side.

Auras of different color surrounded each panther demon and the humans, preparing for attacking. However, all the auras caught the attention of Oyakata, who looked over. "Give me life…"

Toran looked back at him with a nod. "Master Oyakata, please wait for a little while longer. I'll offer their lives to you immediately!"

"Give me soul." his eyes took a hungry gleam before flexing his claws and slashing at the group in whole. Toran managed to dodge and Kagome cast a barrier over the other four humans. The other three panther devas were not so lucky.

"Karan!" Toran gasped as Oyakata sucked the aura of the fallen Devas. "Master Oyakata!" she called out in disbelief.

All of the Inu-Tachi looked on at the scene, in shock and/or disgust. Oyakata started to fatten up and transform from his mummified state to his original glorious furry form. Once fully restored, he let lose multiple growls.

"That fellow…" Inuyasha murmured in awe as he stared up at him. They barely had time to remove themselves when he attacked his own tribe. "Simply taken the life of the same tribe for his revival."

The large panther demon looked at Inuyasha then Sesshoumaru. "The sons of the dog demon…I want to get your life too…"

Toran moved toward her fallen, lifeless bodies of her siblings, trembling. "Shunran… Karan… Shuuran… How come…?"

"Dog demon, I'm going to revenge on you now!" he growled, swinging his claw but both brothers dodged.

"You're still dreaming! I'm going to wake you up!" he clawed at Inuyasha again, who jumped away, only for Sesshoumaru to leap forward and attack. The aura of Tokijin hit the panther but he merely growled and slapped Sesshoumaru away. This time, Inuyasha sprint past his brother with Tetsusaiga drawn. "Move away! Wind Scar!

Oyakata laughed. "I don't feel anything!"

"Indeed a cat demon that had a fight with my father before!" he scoffed. "But, you're still not a match for me!"

"Don't be arrogant, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru barked. "Don't think that he's the same as Ryukotsusei. Don't forget that he has the power of Sacred Jewel fragments!" Oyakata's nails flew off his paws and attacked Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Or would have, had Juno not sent her attack out and shattering the nails. "You better die!" Sesshoumaru jumped forward but the panther growled and hit the demon lord with the horn on his head, throwing him off violently. He somersaulted and landed, crouched.

"You're going to be my blood, my flesh…" Oyakata exclaimed.

An exasperated look crossed Sesshoumaru's face. "Damn…" his eyes started to glow red and he stands, sheathing Tokijin. He was about to transform to his full dog demon form when Tenseiga throbbed. "Tenseiga…?" his eyes revert to normal. "It's coming out." he looked toward the demon and his brother, eyes squinting. '_Father, why did you leave Tenseiga to me? I still don't get it now… But…_' he leaped forward and slashed Oyakata.

Inuyasha stared at his brother in shock. "That's…!" Sesshoumaru didn't say a thing, just sheath Tenseiga again.

"What sword is that?" Oyakata looked at the lord with narrowed eyes. "It's just a… useless sword…" he laughed and moved in to attack but suddenly collapsed. Auras flew out of him. "Why…my power…? Why do I…lose my power? What have you done…?" flesh reverted to his mummified form. "What have you done, little brat?"

"I'll leave him to you and Tetsusaiga now." Sesshoumaru walked pass Inuyasha to stand with the others, beside Ipo as they to watched the sure downfall.

"Wait! Give me… Give me soul…!" Inuyasha swung his word once more, the energy ripping through him. The jewel shards fell out but he grabbed them and walked over toward Kagome, who purified them. Three were passed to Ipo she absorbed them into her hand.

Toran glared at the whole group when Shuuran whimpered before waking.

"Sister…" he looked over at her, lost. Both Karan and Shunran woke next.

The eldest sister just stared as her siblings came back to life. "How come you're…?

"What happened to us?" Karan asked.

"I only remembered that we've been killed by Master Oyakata." Shuuran frowned.

"But why…?" Shunran's brows knitted together.

"Your master took y'als lives and Sesshoumaru gave them back. End of story." Ipo announced in a careless tone.

"Sesshoumaru?" Toran looked at the demon lord in awe.

"Alright, let's get out of here...got pups waiting to see me." Ipo put a hand in the air, twirling it around before she turned to leave. One by one, the others followed until it was just the panther demons.

"You're not afraid of them coming after you?" Kohaku wondered, looking over his shoulder at them.

"Nah." she shook her head and Kirara meowed in what seemed to be agreement.

"Why?" Juno frowned.

"They'd be stupid to think they could take us all down." she looked at the others with a smile. "Plus, they now owe Sesshoumaru their lives." she jerked a thumb toward the demon on her side. "Be very stupid to piss off the all-mighty demon lord." as they continued their walk, she gripped the lost fabric of his haori sleeve and hummed.


	43. Knock Three Times!

Yah, ya know the drill so let's skip it! Read and Enjoy my pets!

* * *

"We need to leave soon, the search for the shards ain't over, yet!" Inuyasha glared at the two girls.

"Like you'd let us forget." Ipo grumbled.

"Inuyasha, we're doing this." Kagome told him in a deadly calm voice, both ignoring the other miko. "Obaasan needs some herbs for her remedies, plants that only bloom at night and just cause YOU'RE gonna be a big ole jerk," she jabbed a finger in his shoulder. "Don't mean we care!"

"We need to get a move on to collect all the shards." Inuyasha argued.

"They'll still be out there later." she told him.

"And plus, Sesshoumaru said he would be back in a week." Ipo added.

"That was along time ago!" he growled.

"A week Inuyasha, which means he'll be here any time come tomorrow." she threw back with her own growl.

"I'm not waiting for that bastard!" he hollered in anger.

"Then fucking go Inuyasha." Ipo swung around to face him. "I ain't keeping ya here, am I?"

"No, no you're not!" his arms crossed and looked away stubbornly.

"THEN GO!" her eyes widened and she swore they would be red had she been a real demon. It was amazing how angry he could make her and of course, it didn't help that the two were equally stubborn and you throw a headstrong Kagome into the mix…makes one hell of an explosion.

Turning away, she stomped away and with a glare from Kagome, she followed after her. "Lady Kagome, Lady Ipo, where are you going?" Miroku called out as he and the others headed toward Inuyasha.

"To collect herbs!" she hollered back but didn't look at them.

For a good ten minutes they walked, neither saying a thing. Keade had said the plant she needed was deep in the forest, to the north. Only when they came across a patch of dark green plants with white lining did they stop. Ipo was the first to kneel, harshly ripping them from the ground and shoving them in a bag.

"Ipo…try not to mind him to much." Kagome pleaded quietly.

She sighed, shoulders slouching and released the plants she held. "I know he means well, I really do." she looked at the other with a irritated look on her face. "But he can't have everything he wants. And yelling, that don't make me want to do it either, only pisses me off."

"I know…sometimes I think he doesn't really know how to talk to people…" Kagome trailed off, brows knitting in thought. "He was never really around anyone else growing up. The first was Kikyo and…well, we know how that went."

"I know Kags. he just…makes me so mad sometimes." Ipo bit her lip, looking away and staring off in the distance. "I'm not leaving when we go back. Sesshy said he would be back in a week," she looked back to Kagome. "I'm sure he wouldn't lie to me but I want everyone else to go on without me…er, us." she laughed a little, thinking about the pouting faces of Shippou and Rin if they were made to go without her.

"Alright." she nodded then go this mischief look on her face, one that made Ipo suspicious. "I think you just wanna spend some alone time with Sesshoumaru." lips pursing, she started making kissing sounds and batting her lashes. Ipo blushed lightly and hit the other with her bag of herbs. "I'm right!"

"Shuuda up!" Ipo scowled, pouting in her spot. It only lasted a minute or two before she started smiling. "It would be nice to spend some time with him with no glaring and yelling Inuyasha around."

"I knew it!" shrieked a laughing Kagome as she jumped to her feet and stupidly danced around.

"Kags, sit down!" Ipo hissed with wide eyes and looked around the forest. There was no telling who or what was out there. Grabbing the hem or her tank, she tugged the black haired girl back to the ground. "Weirdo."

"You're one to talk." Kagome smarted off.

Ipo's mouth opened to retaliate but a soft cry cut her off. Head perking up, she looked toward the sound and trained her ears on it, listening hard. "Help me...someone...please."

"Ipo-"

"Ssshhhh!" Ipo cut her off, holding a hand up to silence her and listened again. There was sobbing, a female it sounded and she jumped to her feet. Kagome followed her example and followed as Ipo started walking.

"Help me…"

"A child…" Kagome frowned then looked up into the sky. "This late at night?" it had to be pass midnight, that was when Keade said those plants bloomed. They step from around a tree to see a little girl sitting in a field of flowers before a cave. She was sobbing, with her back facing them.

"Hey!" Ipo called, walking toward her but the girl stopped and disintegrated into thin air. "Uh...shit." air around the two miko's warped and with a strong gust of wind, suck them and the flowers into the cave.

They screamed, flipping in mid air before crashing into the cave wall. Groaning, they hit the ground, pushing themselves up and blowing hair from their faces. "What...the hell just happened?" Kagome wondered.

"Haven't a clue." Ipo muttered, looking around and frowning. The cave was dark and convoluted but with a slimy sheen. Lifting a hand, she ran it down the wall then pulled it back. Slime covered her hands, stringing from finger to finger, even from her hand to the wall. "Ewwww." trying to shake it off, she looked at Kagome. "I got this feeling this ain't a normal cave."

"What gave it away, the slimy walls or the crying girl that disappeared?" Kagome snorted.

* * *

The sky was a black backdrop, a strong wind blowing in just this area. Sitting alone and barely together was a one room shack. In the shack was a burning fire with a graying, elderly woman sitting before it. She chanted, throwing a handful of sand in and continued her chant.

Another sudden gust of wind started, not created by the chanting woman. Her concentration never broke but she was aware of the appearance of a demon behind her hut. She felt as the demon moved around the hut to come to the entrance and stand in the doorway, warily watching the fragile woman. "Are you Tsubaki, the Dark Priestess?"

She never looked up, eyes closed as she finished the chant. Looking into the fire, she watched the young lord she cursed struggle in pain from the comfort of his bed. His subjects surrounded him, concerned looks on their faces. The old woman threw a paper doll into the fire, causing the lord to double over in more pain, attempting to control his breathing.

When his death was inevitable, she took another handful of sand and poured it over the fire, smothering the flame. "If you came to break the curse, it's too late. The ceremony is over."

The wind sorceress waved a hand with a snort. "Who cares about that?" then her arms crossed over her chest. "I came to get you."

Tsubaki lifted her eyes, a calculating gleam in her dark eyes. "Demon, what do you want with me?" she asked in a calm voice and stood. Turning to the stranger, she took one look at her and was sure her instincts were true.

"It's not me that's wants you." Kagura answered carelessly.

"Then whom?"

The demoness eyed the dark priestess a moment. "Do you still bear a grudge against Kikyo?"

"Kikyo, you say?" her attention was effectively peeked.

* * *

"What do...(yawn) you think...(yawn) happened?" Kagome stared at the ground as she walked. It had been an hour since they started walking, looking for the entrance or at the very least, a way out. They have yet to come across anything.

"I dunno...something about this sounds familiar." Ipo furrowed her brows, yawning as well.

"I thought so too." Kagome nodded, biting her lip and looking at the cave walls again. It looked like they were getting ridges but they weren't normal ridges. They almost looked...like veins. 'Veins...?' she whacked her brain for why that sounded familiar. "Ipo...do you remember anything(yawn) Sango or obaasan might have(yawn) said about cave walls with veins?"

"Cave walls with veins?" she looked over and Kagome nodded. "Um..." looking at the walls, she stopped and stepped over to poke one of the ridges. She did it so hard, her claw poked right through it and blood started coming out. "Uh..." her eyes followed the trail down the wall before looking at Kagome.

'_The veins, they bleed?_' Kagome frowned again as she stifled yet another yawn. Why was she so tried all the sudden? They haven't been walking for long. Suddenly she gasped, eyes widened in realization. "I know!"

"Know...what?" Ipo murmured tiredly, wanting nothing more then to just lie down and rest.

"We're in a priestess sealer...remember what obaasan and Sango said about it?" She grabbed Ipo's shoulders, shaking her awake.

"Uh...not right off." she shook her head. "I'm so tried..." trailing off, her head lowered and her eyes closed.

"IPO?" Kagome shook her violently.

"I didn't do it!" her head shot back up, eyes wide before settling them on a tried Kagome. "What?"

"We're inside a demon...one that feeds on miko powers." she explained.

"Oh wow...that sucks." ipo muttered, looking around again. "Then, let's get out of here while we can." Kagome nodded in agreement.

There was a short pause with the girls. "Which way do we go?" Ipo sighed heavily.

"I think we gotta get to the center of the 'cave' and strike the heart. Isn't that what Sango said?" Ipo narrowed her eyes in thought, lips pursing.

"I think so...but where's the heart?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Well..." Ipo tapped her thumb tips with her middle fingers, a gesture to help her concentrate. She looked to the walls again and lifted a hand, touching the veins with her palms. Kagome watched in silence, wondering what it was the other was doing. "The blood runs toward the heart in veins, right?"

"Yea...at least that's what it says in health class." Kagome nodded before realizing why she asked. "Oooooh, just follow the veins to the heart."

"Yea." Ipo smiled at her then turned back to the vein and closed her eyes. She focused on just the vein and rushing of blood under her hand. "This way." and they started walking.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in Keade's hut, back to the hut wall, twitching and shaking impatiently while growling. The rest of the group sit around the fire, eating some stew Keade had made.

"Go look for them!" Rin and Shippou cried, demanding of the inu hanyou. Ipo and Kagome had been gone for hours, much to long to just be collecting herbs.

"Maybe they are right, Inuyasha." Sango agreed, patting the heads of the children in an affectionate manner.

"Feh." he looked away stubbornly.

"Inuyasha, don't be stubborn because of the fight you and Ipo had. "Juno chided him with a disapproving tone. "Something could seriously be wrong, they could be hurt" she then added, worried as the others. Though she had been wary of the group when she first came with Miroku, she grew quiet close to them. They were good people, trying to stop something bad from happening.

"He's trying too hard too not care." Sango sighed heavily.

Miroku moved closer to Juno. "That's right, Inuyasha! Everyone in this world should be true to his heart." he groped the young woman's butt and she punched him the face.

"Being too truthful is a problem too." Kohaku murmured.

"You're r-right about t-that…" Miroku stuttered before falling over. Kirara meowed, patting over to Inuyasha and crawling into his lap, looking up at him. He looks down at her, sighed and slouched his shoulders.

Finally, Inuyasha stood and eyed the group. They had been observing him but with his eyes on them, turned away sheepishly. "Listen! I'm not going to look for them, just going for a walk!" then he ran off.

Sango laughed softly, while Kohaku, Miroku, Juno, Shippou and Rin close their eyes with a sigh. "When's Dayo and Sesshoumaru coming back, obasan?" Rin looked up at the slayer. She missed the tiger and dog demon.

"Soon Rin, they just had some things to take care." Sango answered with a smile.

* * *

"Where...are we?" Kagome asked, weakly as she leaned against Ipo.

"I...dunno. near the heart..?" Ipo looked around, sighing heavily then touched the wall again. the blood flow was still going in one direction. "Come on Kags...be strong." she adjusted her grip on the younger girl. "Don't fall asleep."

"Why...aren't you(yawn)tired?" the question was mumbled.

"I am..." lifting her tired eyes to Kagome, she gave a half smile. "All I wanna do is lie down...just for a bit."

"Then...why...no-"

"Wake up!" Ipo hollered, making the other snap her eyes open in surprise. "We gotta stay awake or we'll never get back to the others..." she trailed off, running a hand over her face. "Back to Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru."

"We'll never hear the end of it from Inuyasha." Kagome snorted, letting her head drop. Silence settled between the two again before both started laughing, in an almost insane manner. "We're worried about hearing his mouth if we don't make it alive out of here!"

"We are morbid, sister." Ipo laughed then began coughing and lifted a hand to cover her mouth.

"That we are, Ipo, that we are." she agreed then perked her head at something. "Wait. I hear...something." there was a buzzing coming from deeper within the cave.

"Great...what now?" Ipo muttered in an incredulous tone. From the shadows, giant wasps appeared and flew toward the sisters. "Unbelievable...and of course, I wouldn't have my fricking blades."

"Or my bow and arrows." Kagome moaned, wanting nothing more then to have a good, old fashion tantrum. How could their night get any worse?

"Alright, stay behind me and try not to use your powers. If they get pass me, then fry'em, got it?" Kagome nodded in agreement so Ipo moved to position herself. As they grew closer, she clawed at them, tearing through their bodies like paper.

It continued on in this way for quite some time but no matter how many she slain, more took it's place and they were outnumbered. Her claws were covered in blood, her strength weakening as she pushed herself. This demon was draining them and quick.

"Alright, this is crazy!" Kagome stepped closer to Ipo and erected a barrier, pushing away the wasps before disintegrating them. Once they were gone, the barrier fell and Kagome stumbled into Ipo weakly.

"Idiot, I told you not to use ya power." she scolded but worried. "Kags?" the younger girl swayed so she grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"Wow...that took a lot of energy out of me." she whispered.

"I know...c'mon." Ipo kneeled among the dead carcasses of the wasp, back to Kagome. "We got to hurry." barely, Kagome crawled on and laid her head against Ipo's back. "Think Inuyasha's worried yet?"

"Doubt it. We just fought, 'member?" was the weak answer.

"I ain't forgot, trust me but he's got to have noticed that we've been gone a while." ipo reasoned. "And if not him, the others would have bugged him."

"True but...for now, I think we're gonna haveta work together and save ourselves."

"Agreed."

* * *

Inuyasha leapt around the forest, eyes looking everything over. "Kagome? Ipo?" he touched down in front of a cave, not paying any heed to it. "Kagome? Ipo?" the sun was high in the sky, signaling noon. All these hours he had been searching for them and nothing! Grunting, he continued running, away from the cave.

* * *

Tsubaki sat behind Kagura on her feather, looking the lands over with a critical eye. They were headed toward a floating castle. "What an ominous barrier." her eyes cut to it.

"Hold on tight, old woman." Kagura warned, angling the feather down. They floated into the courtyard, hopping to the ground. "Follow me." making a waving gesture with her hand, she started walking and the old woman followed.

'_Hm, so much death._' Tsubaki looked from fallen body to fallen body of the halls then to the back of the demoness that came to fetch her. 'What does this Naraku want with me? How can he help me get revenge on a priestess that was dead?

Kagura stopped before a set of sliding doors, kneeling in front of them. "Naraku, i have found the woman you asked for."

"Enter Kagura." he called out.

Standing, she opened the screen doors and stepped into the room. It was dark, the only light from a small fire. "So you're here…Dark Priestess Tsubaki."

She walked toward the form slowly. "Why did you call me here, demon?"

"Do you remember battling a priestess named Kikyo fifty years ago? You were trying to steal the Sacred Jewel." he asked.

A brow cocked at the question. "Oh…I'm amazed that you know of such an old incident." He chuckled darkly, leaning forward slightly to let the light of the fire flicker across the head of his pelt. "Dark Priestess Tsubaki… Would you like to use your evil powers for me?"

"Naraku, how will helping you benefit me?" she wondered.

"You shall have the Sacred Jewel."

Tsubaki's shocked look was exactly what he expected. "What?" her hair started to fly all about her, a crackling sound heard. Her skin morphed from wrinkled to smooth, gray hair to silky black locks and her voice to a younger one. "The Sacred Jewel? You have it?"

"The old bag transformed herself!" Kagura gasped.

Tsubaki shot her a look, a dark gleam in her eye. "Watch what you say, demon! This is my true form!"

Naraku watched the exchange then turned his intense eyes on the dark priestess. 'This old woman…sold her soul to a demon in order to preserve her youth. However the demon didn't have much standing. This woman seeks even more power.' and that, he could use to his advantage.

"What is it do you want with me?" Tsubaki asked.

"Have you ever heard of Inuyasha or about the group that travels with them?"

* * *

Ipo reached a wide room, eyes drifting around the room for any ways out. She saw nothing. Veins dropped from the highest point of the cave, in the waves and to the floors, surrounding them. '_This hasta be it, the center of the cave._' looking left then right, she squatted again. "Kags, come on, we're here."

"Ok...ok...ok." yawning, she slid to the ground and stretched. "Where are...we?" she looked around, at the veins then followed them up like Ipo had done. "The center, the heart?"

"Think so." suddenly, the cave started to shake before the top of cave opened and a blob of flesh appeared. It dropped a good two feet down and pulsed. "If we aim for the heart, the barrier should break."

"T-t-that's the heart?" Kagome stuttered in shock.

"Yup..." she pushed Kagome a good ten feet back. "No telling what will happen when i attack this thing so..."

"Barrier?" Kagome cocked a brow and Ipo nodded. "Right, but how are you going to destroy if it you can't use your miko powers?"

"You forget, Kags." Ipo lifted a hand and balled her clawed fist. "I have demonic abilities to."

"Oh yea." she whispered in remembrance.

"Also remember your shards. You might have to use them to keep yourself alive and to fight." Ipo warned.

"Yea...alright." Kagome nodded.

Ipo turned to face the blob then jumped toward it. A slit opened to reveal a large eye, roaming the room to land on Ipo. The walls throbbed before tentacles burst free and moved to attack her. Kagome jumped in the way, casting a barrier to trap them and let them burst into ash.

The tentacles now went after Kagome but she continued casting barriers to trap them and quickly tapping herself out of energy. She would have to use the shards, regardless if she didn't want to. Summoning the power from inside, her eyes turned an eerie pink.

Just as the demonic-priestess stretched her hand out, the blob heart sucked itself back in. The tentacles shot out to attack and she fended off what she could. There were many, to many for her to not use her miko energy. One or two struck, piercing her side and the other through her right hand. It was noted that her energy was being drained at each touch. There was no way either would last long in this manner. '_Then what are we suppose to do?_' landing, a hand covered the wound on her side. "Damn it."

"Ipo, you ok?" Kagome flipped back, dodging the tentacles and landed beside her sister.

"Yea...just pissed." she muttered lowly, looking at the cave point again. "I'm not gonna be able to get that heart. I get close, it sucks itself back in."

"Then what do we do? our miko powers won't work and your demonic ain't?" Kagome grumbled, casting another barrier around them as more tentacles shot toward them. '_If the arrows don't work then what will?_' from the corner of her eyes, she sees the glow of jewel fragments in her and Ipo's hands. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Ipo sliced through a tentacle when the barrier dropped.

"The shards! We gotta use them...it's the only power we have that's strong enough!" Kagome explained.

"Ok...!" she moved back to Kagome's side then remembered the rope trick when Tokijin was first made. "Remember the rope we did months back?" Kagome narrowed her eyes in thought then nodded. "Let's try the same...but with an arrow." she placed a hand over Kagome's. "Remember to just imagine it."

"Ok." both girls closed their eyes and pictured an arrow between their fingers. The heart dropped back down, eye opening and a horde of new tentacles moved toward them. Kagome pulled reached out with one hand, like she was holding a bow while the other pulled back, glowing an almost blinding light. With every inch her hand moved, electric pink appeared to form a bow.

Finally, she released the bow and it shot out toward the heart. All the tentacles in it's path dissipated and it's aim was true. It struck the eye and heart. The cave around them shimmered from view, leaving them standing in a field of flowers. They looked around before each other and shrugged.

Then the stain of red on Ipo's shirt caught Kagome's eye. "Ipo?"

"What?" she followed the path of her eyes and grimaced. Lifting the edge of her shirt, the ugly wound stared back then she glanced at her hand. "Great." all she wanted to do was sleep a week but now, she will have to deal with this.

"Kagome? Ipo?" Inuyasha appeared from the forest line to their sides, staring at them in relief. "Where have you two been...everyone's been worried sick."

"Demon." Ipo sighed.

"What...what demon?" he looked around the clearing but frowned when seeing nothing.

"Priestess sealer...we killed it." Kagome waved him off and plopped on the grass. "I'm tired." Ipo was quick to follow, yawning widely.

"Me to." As the two sisters sit there a moment longer, they suddenly fall back and let their eyes close. "Ahhh, this feels good." Ipo muttered, smiling as the sun covered her face. There was a moment when she thought she wouldn't ever get to see this again.

The grass sways with the wind as something slithers towards them. The hair on both girls neck stands on end and spring to sit up. "What...?" Inuyasha looked at their tense bodies then lowered himself to the ground. There was a feeling in the air, a not to good one. It chills down all threes back.

A shadow catches the corner of Ipo's eye and her head snapped in that direction. "Kags, duck!" she threw herself back as the shadow passed right over her, barely and Ipo snatching it out of thin air. Pulling her hand back, a ghoulish snake hissed and wiggled, trying to break free.

Inuyasha leaned closer to the thing, head cocking. It hissed and snapped at the hanyou but he was to far back. "What the hell?"

"I dunno what it is..." Ipo narrowed her eyes, tightening her fist to crush the snake then purified it. "But I don't care." the snake jumped into the air, turning into paper and shredded itself. Quite unexpectedly, she let out a humorless laugh. "It won't enough we just escaped a demon, was it?"

Kagome stood as her aura and senses stretched over the forest. There was something dark out there. "Lets...get back to town." getting the other two to their feet, the trio headed toward their home away from home.

'_Hm...those two are powerful then I originally thought._' Tsubaki peered from behind a tree, watching as the reincarnation of her enemy walked away.

* * *

"How did you get out of the demon?" Shippou asked in a quiet, awe filled voice as he looked up at his mother.

"Well, ya obasan Kagome came up with the idea of using the shards." Ipo rewrapped her hand with a clean gauze. After taking a bath but not removing the last bandage, it was unusable. "I told her to imagine an arrow, like we did with the rope when we were fighting the demon that made Tokijin."

"I remember that." Sango nodded slowly.

"Well, we pushed the power of the jewel shards into our hands and shot the arrow into the heart." finally done with the choir at hand, she looked up to the others. "It died insistently and then…disappeared."

"And even after all that, something weird happened again." Kagome snorted from her spot, leaning into Inuyasha.

"What sort of weird?" Juno looked between the two girls.

"Well…" Ipo started, biting her lip as she searched for the word to describe the situation. "There was this snake that…won't really a snake. Like a shadow, a ghoulish snake or something and when I crushed it, turned into paper."

"Ghoulish snake you say?" Keade hummed in thought.

"Yes…does it sound familiar?" Kagome looked at her.

"That evil which lurked…" she murmured before looking at the sisters. "Someone has tried to place a curse on one of you."

"A curse?" Rin and Shippou cried, moving closer to Ipo.

"Probably the work of the Dark Priestess. If the dark priestess knew you just fought a priestess sealer, she might have thought both of you were weakened. She sent her messenger demon spirit, Shikigami!" Keade surmised.

"Dark Priestess?" Inuyasha muttered in thought.

"Inuyasha, you know of her existence." she looked at the hanyou. "She specializes in curses…a wicked evil shrine maiden."

"But why attack us in the first place?" Ipo questioned.

"Many beings, not just demons, wish to have the jewel." Keade voiced wisely.

"Stupid jewel, ain't nothing but trouble." Ipo muttered darkly, pouting in her spot.

"What else do you expect?" everyone looked at the door to see Dayo standing there. He was in fresh clothes, pure black haori and a black hakama with white/silver designs and matching obi. His hair was freshly washed and combed back into neat ponytail.

"Oooo, don't you look snazzy." Ipo teased, gesturing toward a gawking and blushing Sango. He grinned at her then made a gesture for her to go outside as he took his seat next to the slayer. Looking toward the door, Ipo stood and peeked out, since she was close. There was a flash of white and she grew excited. Sesshoumaru was back! '_Then again, Dayo was here and he left with Sesshy...come on Ipo, get it together._'

"Don't keep inu-papa waiting." Rin whispered with a smile and the demons gasped at what she called him.

Ipo laughed at their surprised/shocked face and inwardly cooed at the name and how she thought of the demon. In her defense, it was cute! She sqautted between them. "You two be good and I'll be back soon." they nodded happily and kissed her cheek before shooing her out. "Trying to rid of me so quick?" she stuck her tongue out, her pups doing the same.

Sighing in content, she lifted her face to the sun and left the warmth wash over her. It was alittle hot but nothing she couldn't deal with, atleast she was dressed accordingly; army green caprices, a brown tank and hiking boots. Letting her senses stretch, she followed them right to the outskirts of town, where the demon lord waited. "Evening Sesshoumaru."

"Ipo." he looked over her, his eyes taking in her form and immediately found the new wounds. Why was it every time he left, she got hurt? A growl left him, his stare turning into a glare and toward Edo where he knew Inuyasha was.

"Please don't start." she pleaded with a tried voice and walked closer. "I've had such a long night and not in the mood to listen to Inuyasha screaming like a banshee and threatening to kill you." a long, drawn out yawn left her.

"What happened while I was gone?" he gritted out, listening to her pleas and not killing the hanyou...this time.

"Kagome and me were picking...(yawn)herbs for obaasan...(yawn)We got caught up with a priestess sealer and...yea.(yawn)Took some time getting out, draining...(yawn) energy and all that jazz." she looked around, seeing a tree not to far with roots that formed a sort of large chair. Taking his hand, she trotted over to the roots to sit and tug him with her. He didn't object, letting her curl up to him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"I have something for you." he reached into his haori to pull a chain out and let it dangle in front of her face. She gasped, eyes wide when she seen the same stone that had been shattered in the fight with the panther demons.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru!" insistently, she slipped it on and felt the rush of power as it did it's job. Looking back at him, she smiled largely before grabbing his face to kiss him. "Thank you." peck. "Thank you." peck. "Thank you." another peck.

'_**Maybe we should do such things more often.**_' the beast snickered as an arm looped around her waist, careful of the wound he knew was on her side. "We are pleased you like it."

"Like it? I love it, hun." she snorted but then snuggled back into his side.

"There is something else." again he reached in his top and pulled out the forgotten fan. "The fan you wished spelled that belonged to the wind demoness."

"Oh!" her mouth formed a perfect 'o' as she took it, looking the plain thing over. It didn't feel different, couldn't sense anything. "Perfect." she muttered in awe then looked at him in awe.

Two fingers pulled back and another necklace dropped. Ipo looked at it in confusion then to him. "This stone will point you in the direction of the fan. Hold it up in any direction and the brighter it glows, the closer the fan is."

"You never do anything half assed, do ya?" she teased.

"Hn."


	44. Count me in!

As I said before, here is the next chapter! I was wondering if anyone knew how I could upload some pics? I have drawings of what Ipo, Dayo and Juno look like...sigh, oh well. Read and enjoy!

I do not own Inuyasha and co, only my Oc's!

* * *

The TV was on the fuzz and had been the last hour. Mostly it wasn't a problem, expect Souta complained about missing his soccer games and gramps about his shows. '_Bunch of divas_.' Kagome snorted as she looked at the two in question from her spot on the couch.

Ipo was on hold with the cable customer service people, while she watched the two males playing a card game. '_Whoever took the old man as a soap opera lover?_' was her amused thought. She could almost see him, sitting on the edge of his seat, crying out 'No Angela! Don't go with him, that's Roderick, Johnny's evil twin!'

"Ma'am, you still on the line?" came a young female voice.

"Yah." Ipo nodded, though the woman couldn't see her.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"TV went out. It's been fuzz for about a day and we tried everything we could before calling." she answered, leaning forward to pluck a card from Souta's hand and set it on the table. Gramps gaped at it before looking at her, groaning about how she wasn't playing, so she couldn't help him.

"Is your TV plugged in ?" the customer service woman asked with an air of attitude.

Ipo paused in the middle of the room, eyes narrowed and an incredulous look on her face. '_Did she really just ask me that?_' she pulled the phone back to stare at it, to the TV, a reading Kagome and Raichio then back to the phone. "Uh…excuse me?"

"I said, is your TV plugged in?" she asked again.

"I will fuckin' kill you." the young miko muttered, low enough that the woman on the phone couldn't hear her but those in the living room could. Kagome looked amused while Raichio…did not. "Yea, I unplugged it last night before going to bed. Ya know, ya can't trust those damn TV's to stay off at night. I like having to reset the fricking menu every morning."

"Ma'am, there's no reason to get an attitude." she told her in a snotty tone.

Ipo pulled the phone away to stare at it again before growing and slamming it on the receiver. "Woman's mental."

"She's not the only one." Kagome sang, shaking her head before going back to her text book. Ipo glared, muttering under her breath before plopping on the couch and snatch her books from the table. Raichio took the phone, shooting the irritated girl a look before going into the other room and try calling the cable people again.

"So, we got a big test tomorrow." Kagome hummed, not looking up from her book.

"That's right." Ipo agreed while nodding.

"You think you'll do ok?" chewing on the end of her pen, she looked at the other with furrowed brows.

Ipo shrugged with a hum and started chewing on her pen end as well. "It's sorta up in the air at the moment. What about you, think you'll pass?" now she looked at her sister.

"It's hopeless." Kagome sighed heavily, letting her head drop back and groan. "I don't understand anything!" she then cried. "We've been absent a lot and there's so much schoolwork…"

"Yah...but then, even if ya never miss class, it's still difficult to follow sometimes." Ipo reasoned then looked at her school notes and homework. "I hate math, I really do."

"Me to." Kagome huffed.

"But if you keep up and work hard, classes are fun, aren't they?" Souta voiced, lying his hand out with a grin. Again Gramps grumbled about life being unfair and bratty twelve year olds.

"Shush math geek." Ipo scowled, sticking her tongue out when he glared at her. He returned the gesture and thus started the tongue wars between sister and brother.

"It's hard to remember she's older." Kagome sweat dropped.

"Bite me Kags." Ipo threw over at her, without looking and turned her attention back to her school books. "Wonder if we can be 'sick' tomorrow?" she muttered.

"Not on your lives!" Raichio hollered from the kitchen.

"How does she do that?" Ipo looked toward that room with wide eyes.

"Years and years..." Kagome snuck a look at Souta. "And years of practice." he scowled back and stomped his way to the stairs and to his room. Smiling in amusement, she looked back to her school work then frowned. '_Math is out to destroy me._'

"Come have some lunch girls, then you can hit the books with renewed interest and energy." Raichio called from the kitchen as she set everything up on the table.

"I don't know about renewed interest." Ipo snorted as she set her books aside and stood. Kagome followed her example and the two girls headed for the kitchen. In the middle of the table, on a rag was a steaming pot of soup. Four bowls were situated in their spots, with spoons and a plate of bread.

"I'll get the juice momma, you can go ahead and sit down." Kagome smiled at her then wondered over to the cabinets to do as she said.

Ipo suck her head into the living room. "Gramps, Souta! Lunch!"

"Coming!" both called back and they could hear the shoes falls of Souta as he raced down the stairs. In 0.02 seconds, he appeared in the doorway and sniffed the air. "Soup…"sniff-sniff. "Chicken...no, beef."

Ipo looked at him, brows shooting into her hair and inched her head around to look at Raichio. "Ya sure he ain't a demon?" the older woman shot her a look before spooning herself some soup.

* * *

"So...what are we going to do about the dark priestess?" Sango asked when everyone had situated themselves for diner in Keade's hut. It was a subject they needed to discuss. If it was true and a dark priestess was after Kagome or Ipo, she wouldn't just go away.

"What can we do?" Juno looked over at her.

"Physically nothing." Keade voiced. "It is not us that this woman is trying to curse."

"Well yes, but there's got to be something we can do." Sango frowned, not liking the idea of just sitting around.

"We wait." Keade repeated firmly, looking at each person.

Shippou and Rin glanced at one another before scurrying away from the hut and away from the others. The adults had told them to go play, wanting to talk about the latest news. The two hated that the others did it, Ipo never made them leave. Wasn't it better that way, so they didn't think life all laughs, fun and games. Wasn't that why their mother had decided to train them, so they could be prepared for the cruel world. What was different with hearing about it?

"What are we going to do?" Rin murmured as she and the fox demon sat in a field close by.

"I dunno…I don't like this woman coming after okaasan or obasan." his leg shook in uneasiness.

"Me neither but what are we suppose to do?" Rin fidgeted in her spot.

"Nothing." they spun to the voice to see Sesshoumaru standing a couple feet back. "You do nothing."

"We're scared." she admitted in a quiet voice.

"Of what?" his brow cocked in question.

"What if the bad woman gets okaasan?" Shippou stood, moving closer to the demon lord. "Or obasan Kagome? It will hurt okaasan so much for something to happen to her."

"Both your obasan and okaasan are strong priestess, it will take a lot to harm them." he assured.

"But that doesn't mind they can't get hurt." Rin sniffed, trying to keep her tears at bay. The thought of even loosing the family she just got was a horrible one.

'_I am no good at this comforting thing._' he sighed mentally. '_**Granted,**_' the beast hummed in thought. '_**But it is the point of trying that makes a difference.**_' the man sighed again, this time out loud but to low for the children to hear. "Nothing will happen to either."

"How can you be sure?" the kitsune asked and he fought the urge to growl, at being questioned. He's wasn't questioning the lords words, he was just worried.

"Because I will let nothing harm Ipo and I'm sure Inuyasha will do the same with Kagome." both stared at him, weighing his words until nodding. If Sesshoumaru said he wouldn't let anything happen to their okaasan, then nothing would happen.

"We believe you." he moved closer, Rin on his heel and hugged his legs. Needless to say, the lord was uncomfortable.

'_**Get use to it.**_' the beast snickered and he rolled his eyes. "Now, what did you hear while spying on the others." immediately, they looked guilty at being caught and looked away. His brow cocked in question. Where they trying to be sneaky?

"They were trying to decide what to do about the dark priestess but sobo said there was noting no one else can do." Rin explained.

"What do you know of this dark priestess?"

"Hmm, okaasan said that after they fought the sealer there was a snake like goul. I've heard of it before, a shikigami." Shippou looked up at him with large eyes.

'_Shikigami. A demon spirit messenger._' he to had heard of them, nasty little things. It was mostly used to deliver curses to victims.

"Why would a priestess want to hurt another?" he wondered.

"Well, sobo said she was a dark priestess….so that would make okaasan a good priestess." Shippou nodded in agreement to Rin's conclusion. "Dark would want to hurt good, right?"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed in his thoughts. A dark priestess had tried to curse Ipo or Kagome. Deep inside, the beast growled at the thought of anyone lying a finger on _**their **_Ipo. "Go back to the others and stay with them."

Both whipped around to stare at him, before nodding slowly. The look on his face was something not to argue with. Grasping hands, they headed toward the village with one last look to the lord.

As for Sesshoumaru, he looked toward the sky and let the sun wash his face with warm beams. He had heard of a dark priestess, one that was up for hire, no matter who sought her out. Not to mention the run in with the woman, one that happened not to long before Inuyasha was pinned to the tree.

She had been smug and so sure of her skills. She even, stupidly, attempted to curse him. Oh how naïve she had been then…and apparently she still was. '**_Is this the same _**_****__wench, does she dare to_ attack our mate?' maybe it was time for a visit, to see if it was the same dark priestess and put an end to her dismal life.

* * *

"Morning Kagome, Ipo!" the sisters looked over their shoulders to see Ayumi, Eri and Yuka jogging toward them.

"Morning!" they waved back with smiles, stopping outside the gate of the school.

"How are you feeling?" Eri looked Kagome over then Ipo with keen eyes.

"Er...fine...?" both answered with wary tone, wondering exactly what gramps had told them this time. "Why?"

"Well, your gramps said that you," they looked at Kagome. "Had the Flu and that you." now they glanced at Ipo. "Caught it."

"...oh." Kagome and Ipo blinked at them then looked at each other, a look that clearly stated the old man was losing his touch, exchanged between them. He actually gave them believable sickness. "We're fine...?" the comment came out more as a question then statement.

"Just a bug...we're good." Ipo agreed, waving their concern off. "Lets head to class...before we're late and I see Mr. Kauzo again." she then suggested.

"Oh, he'd love that." Kagome snorted.

"Don't I know it." Ipo rolled her eyes, glaring at the window that was the principals as she and the others headed toward the front doors. Other students littered the school yard, talking and laughing among themselves. When the Higurashi sisters came into view, all talking ceased and attention turned on them. "Uh...?"

"They heard about what you did to Yukia last time you here." Eri hummed as she fell into step with the outspoken girl. "They're a bit scared of you..." Ipo made a face. "I mean, you did give her a black eye, last of her injuries from you. It's all coming out."

"What is?" Kagome frowned, looking from her fellow classmates to her friends.

"Everything's that happened to Yukia...that Ipo caused." Ayumi was the one to answer with a smile and Kagome just shot her sister a look. The older miko never talked about it either. "She always lied about what happened."

"And the truth shall set you free." Ipo sang, clasping her hands with a grin.

"You...are so weird." Kagome muttered, opening the door to enter the building.

"Thanks sis!" she responded loudly, shoving her hands in the pocket of her light jacket.

"Ipo!" Akio and the string of girls she helped out this pass year jogged over, surrounding her like a sea of people. "We've been worried."

"About what?" she frowned.

"You." they chimed, blinking up at the sixteen year old.

"Me? Why me…something else happen?" her eyes narrowed as she searched the halls for Yukia.

"Well no, not like that but we heard you and Kagome got sick and when we tried to visit, your momma said you were to sick to see anyone."

Ipo snapped her eyes back to them, a look of shock on her face. "Y'al came to visit me?"

"Of course." they nodded.

"Awww, guys. That's sweet." she grinned, hugging them tightly. "But, we can talk later, got get to my locker and y'al to class, k?" they nodded again then skipped off, happily, toward class.

"Wow." Eri mumbled as the four walked to her side and watching the five laughing girls. "When did you start getting so popular?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" she looked at Eri then Ayumi and Yuka.

"Not surprised, more like…cautious." Kagome answered for them and Ipo turned her eyes on her. "Well, you might be considered the queen B now and you know what that means."

"Fake friends?" a brow cocked.

"Yup." all four chirped.

"Well, that's why I got you four…to keep me grounded."

"Awww."

* * *

"Obasan Sango." Rin and Shippou ran into the village, up to the Inu-tachi that had gathered around outside.

"What's wrong?" she frowned, squatting to be closer to their height.

"We(pant)think(pant)inu-papa(pant)is going to do(pant)something." Rin told her.

"Do something?" Dayo looked toward the direction they came.

"Yea, he asked us some questions about what happened with okaasan and the shikigami then told us to come back here." Shippou answered then shivered a little. "He had a look, one that okaasan has when you know you shouldn't bother her."

"Hm." Dayo stroke his chin then turned to Sango as she stood. "I will go find him. He might be going after this dark priestess, if he has an idea of who it is."

"You think he does." it was more of a statement then question.

"Yes, I'll be back as soon as I can." leaning forward, he kissed her gently then ran off.

"Ok..." she looked at the kids then everyone else. "Who's ready for some lunch?"

* * *

Evil. There was a lot of it emitting west of Edo and it was where Sesshoumaru was headed. The stroll had started off casual, no real hurry since both miko's were on the other side of the well and safe, but then there was a second aura. An familiar one that made his demonic blood boil.

Naraku.

Was he behind this attempt on Ipo and Kagome? From the stories his little miko told him, of Narauk's devise ways, he would assume yes. These thoughts were what bought his trek into a fast speed and left him standing before a rickety old hut, surrounded by a aura, all sorts of powerful.

"Naraku." he growled lowly, eyes narrowing. Unsheathing Tokijin, he swung the blade toward the barrier, causing a rip to appear. It cracked along the entire barrier, until shattering and alerting it's caster to his presence.

'_My barrier._' Tsubaki looked toward the door, standing slowly and moving forward. Cracking the door just a pinch, she peered outside, gasping when she seen who intruded in on her. '_Lord Sesshoumaru? What is he doing here?_'

A dark chuckled echoed around the room and Tsubaki looked around then to her altar. The jewel...is was gone! "Naraku." she hissed in anger then turned back to the door. She had failed to do as he wanted but why take the jewel? Was he afraid that Sesshoumaru would get it? Why was he even here?

"Tsubaki." the demon called out in his usual monotone voice.

"Lord Sesshoumaru...what a surprise to see you again." she pushed the doors open to her hut to greet him.

"Hn."

"What brings you to seek me out?" she wondered with an 'innocent' look.

"You attempted to curse a miko not to long ago."

"Ah yes, the incarnation of that blasted Kikyo." she nodded in agreement.

'_So, the curse was toward Kagome._' Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in thought. He could leave, since this did not directly include his Ipo but then, it did indirectly affect her. '_**Stop this before it can go any further.**_' if Kagome was cursed and made to hard others, she could do that to Ipo not be able to stop herself. It would Kill Ipo to have to hurt Kagome.

"You will not this fight for vengeance against this miko." his tone was firm, no-nonsense one.

"You...! You cannot tell me who I can and cannot curse." she hissed lowly.

"You will leave this miko alone." he warned, growling in anger at having to repeat himself.

"What does the reincarnation of Kikyo have to do with the great Sesshoumaru?" she sneered in an unattractive manner.

"It is not she that concerns me."

"Then who?"

"My motives are of no concern to you, wench." a hand raised, curved dangerously as his acid whip dripped to the ground. "All you should be worried about is your own life if you continue to defy me."

"We shall see." she smirked, the skin around her left eye crackles with the scar given to her by Kikyo so many years ago. "I am not the same the last time we met, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"It does not matter."

She began laughing, almost manically as the iris of the same eye glowed red, rays of light and a cloud of smoke bursting free of the eye. The smoke flew at Sesshoumaru, who dodged swiftly.

'_She harbors demons inside her body...how disgusting._' the smoke settled a few feet before him, blocking his path to the dark priestess and solidified into a gigantic silver-purplish three-tailed fox. Dog and fox faced each other, the lather growling. "You are a sad excuse for a priestess, good or bad." grabbing Tokijin, he pulls the demonic blade free, the wind whipping around him in all his glory.(Can't you just picture it?) "Needing demons to fight your battles."

"Who are you, to be lecturing me?" she demanding, casting her hand toward him. The shikigami unwound itself around it's master and flew at the demon lord, mouth open and fangs glistening.

"Do you really think such an desperate act is enough to kill me?" he scoffed, catching the creature by the neck and crushing it. Then he jumped at the fox, slicing through it like air and watched, disinterested as it exploded into smoke once again and disappaited.

"You think that is all I have?" she laughed cruelly as her eye started to glow again. This time, a horde of demons flew straight from the eye to fill the sky, row after row of the creatures.

'So, s_he still had more demons inside her..._' his hand tightened on the handle of his sword.

"Ebony Strike!" the orange light ripped pass Sesshoumaru, ruffling his clothes. The attack hit right on, killing a good chunk of demons. "Milord." Dayo ran to his side, sword pose, ready too attack again. "I can handle these lower life forms, if you wish to handle the dark priestess."

All he did was nod at the tiger demon before walking away, and toward Tsubaki. She stepped back, entering her hut once again. Stopping outside the hut, he delivered one kick to the building and it wobbled before falling outward and ripping the straw roof apart. It left the dark priestess open to his attacks now. Her face contorted angrily, the scar stretching to over more and spewed a fire ball at him.

Raising Tokijin, he deflected the attack then turned the sword sideways. A pale green-blue lighting started dancing, dangerously, down the blade. "Dragonstrike!" the wind tore through the area, the green light shooting into the air to form a bright white dragon in the backdrop before springing toward the dark priestess. It struck the ground, ever couple feet, tearing through it like it was nothing until striking his target.

Her cries of pain echoed through the forest, birds flocking from the safety of the trees. The horde that Dayo had been fighting paused before vaporize away into nothing. Looking around the battlefield with a blank look, Sesshoumaru replaced Tokijin then turned to leave.

* * *

Ipo stood outside her school, a bored look schooled across her features. Kagome would say to much time with Sesshoumaru. The young miko blinked at the girl, looked to Kagome, who shrugged, then back. "Really?" Kagome had been right, she was named the new queen B. unfortunately, with that sort of title, came drama.

"Yes really." snapped the girl opposite Ipo, Cho. She was what the Higurashi sisters liked to call, 'the school whore', hair to big, clothes to tight, make-up to heavy. Everything was just to much.

Ipo sighed, heavily and looked away for a moment. All she wanted was to just punch this chick in the face BUT, she promised Raichio she would try to do least fights. '_Why can't she be a demon?_' her mind screamed.

"Ipo, we need to leave." Kagome voiced, trying to put an end to it.

"You need to shut up, Higurashi." she sneered at the black head and put a hand on her shoulder.

The next thing anyone knew, Cho was on her knees, crying out and Kagome-sweet, innocent little KAGOME!-had her arm held back at an odd angel. She was spending way to much time with Inuyasha and the others. "Do not touch me." then she shoved Cho back, turned and walked away.

Ipo stared at Cho a moment longer before looking after Kagome then running to catch up with her. "Wow Kags! ya went all grrrrr on Cho." she laughed, throwing an arm around her sisters shoulder. "You're my hero!" she then exclaimed, leaning her head to the others shoulder and batted her lashes.

Kagome grinned, shaking her head and thanked the kami's she had a sister like Ipo.


	45. Please Don't Leave Me!

**Ha ha! Another chapter here and gone, eh? I tell ya, when the ideas come flowing, it's awesome! I need something a little different in this chapter and I'm wondering if anyone knows where I might be going with it? Either way, have fun reading! Woooo, Inuyasha!**

**I do not own Inuyasha and co, only my personal Oc's….BTW, my avatar picture is my character Ipo! Can someone please tell me where i can upload these drawings? Wahhh!**

**Spank ya and good night!**

* * *

**I got your picture, I'm coming with you. Dear Maria, count me in. There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen. When the lights go off. I wanna watch the way you take the stage by storm. The way you wrap those boys around your finger.**

Ipo danced around the living room, rocking her newest hair dew; black with a streak of purple framing the left side of her face and hair cut to just below her ears. The day was Saturday, around afternoon and had the house all to herself. It was every teenagers dream come true.

**Go on and play the leader. Cause you know it's what you're good at. The low road for the fast track. Make every second last. Cause I got your picture. I'm coming with you. Dear Maria, count me in. There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen.**

Kagome had gone to the mall with Eri, Ayumi and Yura, and Raichio, Souta, and gramps went to see an aunt, or something. Ipo opted to stay at the house for both outings; one, not all of the Higurashi's liked the out spoken girl and two, she just wanted so alone time. '_And they say wishing is for losers...snort!_'

**Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out. Cause it feels like stealing hearts. Calling your name from the crowd. Live and Let live. You'll be the showgirl of the home team. I'll be the narrator. Telling another tale of the American dream.**

Head low, her arms swung in the air, to the beat then jumped across the couch. Of all the stuff gathered over the month of missing school, she was almost done. Come Monday, back down the rabbit hole to her alt. life. Pulling her books and notes into her lap, she started on her homework again.

**I see your name in lights. We could make you a star. Girl, we'll take the world by storm. It isn't that hard. Cause I got your picture. I'm coming with you. Dear Maria, count me in. There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen.**

Singing along softly, an odd feeling caught her attention. It was like there was a a building pressure at the back of her head. Not really painful but annyoing none the less. Her head popped up over the back of the couch like a groundhog. Someone was on the shrine grounds, someone not human.

**Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out. Cause it feels like stealing hearts. Calling your name from the crowd. Take a breath. Don't it sound so easy? Never had a doubt. Now I'm going crazy. Watching from the floor.**

Demon? But she thought it was impossible, weren't all demons gone with this time? Pushing the books aside, she gripped the back of the couch and hopped it, moving toward the front door. Peeking out the peephole, nothing stood out of place. '_Huh..._' looking toward the radio, she decided to leave it on, just in case someone was outside and thought to give them the surprise hand.

**Take a breath and let the rest come easy. Never settle down. Cause the cash flow leaves me always wanting more. Cause I got your picture. I'm coming with you. Dear Maria, count me in. There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen.**

Turning, she jogged up the stairs to Raichio's room and slid the window open quietly. inching her head out, she looked around the yard but still, seen nothing. Closing her eyes, she let her miko and demonic senses stretch out.

'_THERE!_' there was an aura, a familiar yet, unfamiliar one. Almost like it was trying to hide itself. Climbing out the window, she jumped to the ground, landing soundlessly, crouching-**rustle, rustle, rustle**-her head snapped to the right where she seen a flash of white then darted after it.

"Hey!" the flash seemed to move faster and she couldn't get a good reading on them. How was that even possible, with all her abilities and what not? "Get back here!" rounding the same corner of the house, she tried to stop, skidding into a body.

"Geez Ipo." the figure grabbed her shoulders to steady her and she looked up, slightly relaxing at the sight.

"Yashie?" she blinked at him in confusion then pulled away to step around him. Whatever she had been chasing, it was gone now. '_Damn_.' she mentally cursed then turned to face her oni. "Did...you..."

"What?" his own white brow cocked.

"Someone was just here." she stated confidently.

"Just me." he shrugged, sticking his hands in his haori sleeves.

"Nah, someone was here." she said again, positive in what she had seen. Inuyasha looked around him, trying to appear nonchalantly but something about him looked...suspicious? '_Something's different about him._' she noted as well. "Did...do something..." she paused, searching for the correct word. "Different? To your hair or...clothes?" or your person period.

"No."

Ipo's eyes narrowed as she looked at him more closely. He answered that quickly, to quickly. what was he hidding? "You know I don't believe you, right?" she cocked a brow, arms crossing under her chest and stared at him hard. "What are you even doing here? Aren't ya suppose to be with the others?"

"Ah...well...you see..." he sputtered, nervously and her suspicion grew more. What was he so fidgety about? "Sesshoumaru!" he basically shouted. "Yea, Sesshoumaru wanted you to come back early, something about a council and his home."

"Right." looking at him oddly, she turned to slowly go back in the house. "I'll," she drew out the word. "Go pack."

"He said it's urgent." he started shoving her toward the well house.

"Inuyasha! Can I atleast get a jacket or something?" she snapped, shoving him back, planting her feet.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" he gestured to her attire and she shot him an even look.

Her clothes for the day were the 'clean and lounge around the house' type. The pants were army green, ripped left knee, patches of bright yellow in various places and buckles close to the hem of each pant leg. The shirt was red, ending at the band of her pants with long sleeves that she had rolled up and black and white vans.

Not to mention, it was colder then hell outside.

"Nothing right now but I can't wear this tonight...ya know, when I freeze my ass off." she reasoned with confusion. Why was he so intent on making her go, right this second. why is he acting so weird?

"You can come back later today, it sounded really important." instead of pushing her, he actually scooped her into his arms and jumped toward the well house.

"INUYASHA?" she screeched in shock as he, basically, picked the door open and tossed her over the well edge. he fell toward the darkness, stunned and shocked and the beams of light burst forth, surrounding her falling form. For a moment, she floated in the in-between before being brought to the other side and hitting the well bottom on her rear, painfully. A moan left her mouth as she pushed her upper body up on her elbows. "Imma kick his sorry ass."

"Kick who's...ass?"

Ipo snapped her head up to see the silhouette of her demon lord, looking down at her. He looked bored and disinterested but amusement glittered in his eyes. Grumbling, she got to her feet, bent at the knees and jumped out to land beside him, shivering a little. "Little punk ass half-brother of yours threw me in the well." she scowled back at the well, fisting her hands then turned to face him.

"Crap it's cold." hugging herself, her hands rubbed her arms up and down. Sesshoumaru tugged her toward him, careful of his armor and wrapped his arm and fluff around her shoulders. Sighing in content, she lied her head between two spikes on his chest and smiled. "So, what was soooooo important that he couldn't wait for me to grab a jacket?" silence, she looked up and he cocked a brow in question.

"Inuyasha said you needed to see me, something about a council." she muttered, snuggling closer to his warm body. Again, silence and she looked up again to see his faint confused look. "You...didn't need to see me?" her eyes narrowed suddenly. '_Imma jump through the well to kick his ass!_'

"...no. I know nothing of this council meeting." he admitted.

A finger rose, mouth open to retort but she just frowned. "That makes no sense. Why would he lie to me about that?"

"That I do not know...however, the council does wish to meet you in the near future. They have yet to give me a date." he watched, amused as her eyes widened and she shook her head, mouthing 'no'. It was amazing that someone that has no fear taking on someone like Naraku, the panther diva's and their master, or any variety of demon for that matter, can be scared of a council of four males. "They have been harassing me to mate one of their daughters-" he was interrupted with a not so happy growl and possessive grip from Ipo.

He and the beast were both immensely pleased with that.

"How did they happen to find out about me?" she eyes him suspiciously.

"Yes...it was after the fight, with Tokijin, before I called the truce." she could almost see him waving the comment off, as if he didn't want to talk about it. And she doubt he did, Dayo had told her, when he went back to western castle with Sesshoumaru the last time, he had been a real monster to his staff. A pissed Sesshoumaru's beast is bad for everyone's health.

"Ah, the truce." nodding, a small smile weaved itself on her face. "Never did thank you for that."

"Indeed, you didn't." he agreed with a fair smirk.

"If I didn't know any better, _Lord _Sesshoumaru," she looked up at him through lashes. "I'd say you were expecting something?" she added in a sing-song voice. Instead of answer, he just grunted and lowered his head. Their lips ghosted each others, his hand sliding up her neck to bury itself in her hair.

'_Heaven._' her toes could curl at the amount off passion in a simple kiss. She hoped it would always be like that between them. '_Never get bored otherwise._' she joked, one hand gripping it forearm, the other lightly touching his cheek.

"Okaasan!" Rin and Shippou cried in joy. They could hear and just about feel him feel them full speed. She felt an urge to ram her head into a tree.

"They...have the most horrid timing." she mumbled against his lips, before sighing and pulling back to look at their approaching forms. "It's like they have a radar."

"Hn." oh, how much he agreed.

"Okaasan!" they cried again before finally tackling her with their bodies, arms wrapping were ever they could. She in turn grabbed Sesshoumaru's shoulder to keep herself planted and steady. "We missed you!"

"I missed you to but...I've been gone longer then this before." she frowned in confusion.

"We know but with everything's that happened, we were worried." Shippou murmured in her chest.

'_Everything that's happened?_' her head tilted, looking between them before Sesshoumaru with a cocked brow. Of course he was no help. '_Guess I'll get it out of Sango or Juno later._' she decided with a mental shrug. "Imma run home will quick, to pack some stuff...since Inuyasha rushed me out of there?"

"Inuyasha?" Shippou asked, baffled. "How did he rush you here?"

"Threw me in the well." Ipo replied, looking down at him.

"He couldn't have." Rin shook her head. "Ojisan Yashie was at the village with us. Has been since you and obasan Kagome left."

"What…that can't be possible." she muttered, truly at odds at what happened not even ten minutes ago. She turned to the well, looking at it as if it were the first time. "Then…what…" jumping onto the well ledge, she peered inside, eyes narrowing. Something seemed off about the well, something that wasn't there before, she could feel it.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru walked to stand beside her.

"Something's…different…about the well." setting a hand on the wood, her eyes closed. The well magic always had a feel, a specific feel but this, it was altered. '_I think I need to speak with Keade._' hoping to the ground, she turned to the trio with a smile at her pups and holding out her hands. "Let's head back to the village, I need to speak with sobo Keade."

Nodding, they grabbed a hand and started for the village, Sesshoumaru following obediently, like a puppy.

Ipo's little puppy.

* * *

"Altered? The well?" Keade frowned, thinking on everything Ipo had told her. "And you didn't feel it until you got to this side?"

"Yah." Ipo nodded, peering around the hut. It was the first time she started talking that she took the time to look around. "Sobo, where's oni?"

"Inuyasha?" the younger miko nodded thoughtfully. "Ah, he and the others went to handle a demon in a neighboring village for me." she explained, stirring the pot of stew over the fire.

"When did he leave?" she had to make sure, a 100% that Inuyasha had been here the entire time.

"...an hour or two ago, headed east." she replied.

"And before that...he was here, the entire time?"

"Aye child." Keade nodded, growing worried at Ipo's frown. "What ales ye?"

"It's just...something really weird is happening." moving her fingers in a rhythmic manner, Ipo finally sighed. "Do you know why the well would be acting up?"

"Nay, I do not." the elderly woman shook her head. "I can run some test, see if anything stands out?"

"That would be good...for now, I think I should return home to make sure everything's fine." Keade nodded in agreement as everyone stood.

"Do you have to go?" Rin and Shippou whined lowly.

"I need my things and the presents I got for everyone." Ipo squatted so she was eye level with Rin and Shippou.

"Presents?" they perked in happiness and she grinned.

"Yea, Christmas is just around the corner!" she exclaimed happily, almost jumping foot to foot. How she loved the holidays!

"Chris-mas?" they teased the word then looked at her for an explanation.

"It's hard to explain but when I get back, I'll do just that, k?" they nodded fiercely. "Alright!" laughing, she clapped her hands and bowed to Keade. "Thank you for your time but I need to get back." she nodded in understanding. "OK kiddies, wanna walk me to the well?"

"Yea!" they hollered in joy, jumping to their feet and running out the hut. Keade and Ipo shared identical smiles of amusement. A pale hand extended to Ipo and she looked up to see Sesshoumaru. Taking the hand, she was pulled to her feet then looked back at older miko over her shoulder. "See you soon, sobo."

"Aye child, ye take care." she responded, getting a nod before human and demon left the hut.

"Okaasan, why do you go home every once and a while?" Rin looked up at her as she grabbed her free hand. Shippou jumped on her shoulder before crawling over to Sesshoumaru's, something the demon lord was use to by now.

"Well, half of my family is back through that well and it would be very sad if I could never see them again and plus I have school." she explained.

"School?" the two children mirrored looks of confusion.

"It's a place where obasan Kagome and me go to learn; reading, writing, math, a lot of stuff." her heads rolled. "Know those books we are always looking at?" they nodded. "Those are for school and we have to study them to pass classes."

"Why do you need to study if you're here?" Rin frowned.

An uneasy feeling settled in Ipo's stomach at the path this subject was taking. "Well honey, truth be told...I don't know if I'm staying when the jewel is whole again." Rin gasped softly and the hand Sesshoumaru held was squeezed. She returned the squeeze, trying to assure him as well as she could at the moment.

"What do you mean...don't you want to stay?" Shippou murmured in a sad, quiet voice.

"Of course I do, Shippou, but...I might not have a choice in the matter. Ya have to remember, I'm not from here and the jewel might send obasan Kagome and me back home when everything is said and done." she explained and they nodded slowly. "And incase that happens, we need to be prepared for our on time era."

"I don't want you to go, forever." Rin sniffed, close to tears.

"Oh honey." murmuring, she swept the child in her arms and held her, making a gesture for Shippou to join. Which he did. "I'll try ever hard to stay...I don't want to leave, I want to stay with everyone." her eyes drifted to Sesshoumaru, who stood off to the side. There was a double meaning and he knew it.

"Come on." they started walking again and before long came to the well. "Now, you two going to be good for inu-papa, right?" they nodded, shyly, sneaking looks over at Sesshoumaru, who himself, looked between shocked and amused. Inu-papa? "Get use to it, babe." she sang softly, sitting on the ledge of the well. "Come give us a hug." her pups flanked her on either side to hug the life right out of her.

Once they were done, they stepped back to give their okaasan and otousan some privacy…but not much. Ipo looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled at that infamous cocked brow. '_Grrr, smexy!_' how can one person look so delicious with something as simple as a cocked eyebrow. 'Persuasion of the sexy brow', maybe a new power of his?

"Inu-papa?"

"Rin started it, after the priestess sealer incident. It was just to cute to pass up and plus, they've been calling you that behind your back, since." she admitted with a shy smile and shrugged.

"You do realize, _miko-mama_," she grinned at the name, eyes gleaming in laughter. "That we have not forgotten about the deal you made this Sesshoumaru." she frowned up at him, eyes narrowing in thought. Deal? "Don't tell me you have already forgotten?"

"Hate to say but I think I have." she nodded.

"Outside the village, in a forest, you, me…us." and he waited as she jogged through her memory and knew when she found it. Her face lit up and a strong arousal was in the air.

"Oh, THAT deal." she laughed nervously, looking over at the children then back to him. "Could have got me earlier." that playful gleam was back and his chest rumbled pleasantly.

"Hm, I could have but I knew the pups were coming before they did." he murmured, leaning forward. His hair fell like a blanket to block their faces from view on either side. "But I suppose we will have to continue this game on another date, hm?"

Chuckling, she taped his nose, like she would do to Shippou or Rin. "The chase is the best part, my little inu demon lord." stealing a quick kiss, she then pushed off into the well, disappearing into the lights.

'_**Damn that woma**_**n….always knows how to get our blood boiling, doesn't she?**' that she did, that she did.

* * *

"Ipo?" Kagome called out, stepping into the house with a couple bags. "You here?" she then called out when there was no answer. It was strange, she could hear her sisters music from the living room. 'Maybe she's to wrapped up in home-' she cut herself off when she realized what she was thinking, Ipo, wrapped up in anything remotely school related was laughable.

She strayed as far from school as she could.

"Kagome?" she spun to the voice, body falling into a fighting stance, until she seen who called her name. Inuyasha. He was standing in the doorway of the kitchen door, just staring at her. He looked different, calmer maybe. "Kagome..." he repeated her name and it sounded so longingly.

"Are you okay?" her brows knitted in confusion and she stepped forward only to find wrapped up in his arms. "Inuyasha?"

"I...I...I missed you." he murmured, burying his face in her hair.

A strange look crossed her face before sighing contently and letting her arms wrap around him as well. "I missed you to." he pulled his head back, looking at her with emotion filled eyes and she was lost. He was always so guarded with his emotions, even with her. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." he shook his head, taking her face in his hands and study it. It was like he was afraid he wouldn't see her again. Why was he acting so weird? Before she could voice any thought, his lips were on hers. Warm, soft but firm…nice, that was was she thought at that exact moment.

"Kags, you home?" Ipo called out, coming in the front door, breaking apart the happy couple.

"Yea, in the kitchen!" Kagome turned toward the voice then back to Inuyasha but...he was gone. '_Odd._'

"Where's he at!" Ipo charged into the room, eyes wide and searching.

"...who?" Kagome frowned.

"Yashie." she looked at the younger girl. "I know he's here, smell him." she tapped the side of her nose.

"Just missed him." she murmured, confused.

"Today had been such a weird day." Ipo huffed, plopping at the kitchen table.

"Tell me about it." Kagome agreed.

"He threw me in the well."

"What?" Kagome looked at her oddly.

"Yea, someone was running around the shrine today and when I went to see who it was, Inuyasha popped up. Told me Sesshy needed to talk to be then…threw me in the fucking well."

"That's…odd." the black haired girl muttered.

"Very much so." Ipo nodded. "But it only gets more odd...I think something is up with the well."

* * *

Ta da! So, what do my little pets think?


	46. Down Home Country Girls

"Are you sure you girls have everything." Raichio frowned, looking over both girls.

"Yes momma." Kagome answered, for what had to be the hundredth time in an hour. Both had their bags, packed to the brim.

"You have clean clothes?"

"Yes."

"And clean socks, bras, pan-"

"Yes." they interrupted the woman, glad neither Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru was close by. How embarrassing to have your…significant other hear your mom asking about clean underwear?

"We have clean clothes," Ipo answered with a sigh as she slung the black bag up on her shoulders.

"All the ramen Inuyasha can eat." Kagome added, grabbing her own bag and huffed slightly under the weight.

"And of course, all the gifts for everyone." Ipo grinned, lifting a red, drawstring bag up for everyone's view before letting it drop to the floor again.

"Can't believe it's going to be Christmas in like a week." Kagome muttered in awe.

"I know, exciting ain't it." Ipo giggled, like the school girl she felt like. Christmas always done that to her. "Ya know…" suddenly, she looked at Kagome with such a serious face that it made everyone in the room sober. "Since Inuyasha is already in all that red…we could slap a beard on him and call'im Santa."

Kagome, along with the others, sweet dropped at her comment. "Ipo, really?"

"What?" the black/purple haired teen looked at her innocently.

"Sometimes…you can be so…scatterbrained." Souta mumbled and with her superior hearing, scowled.

"Whatever," she formed a 'W' against her forehead, like a little kid then stuck her tongue out. "Jealous playboy?"

"Whatever." he copied her earlier motions.

"Don't forget guys, no opening of presents until Christmas." Kagome wagged a finger at everyone.

"Yea, yea, yea." gramps and Souta mumbled dejectedly, causing the three females to giggle.

"Come on, we should head back, before oni comes knocking the door down." Ipo yawned, slinging the red bag on her shoulder.

"Yea, alright." the pure black haired miko nodded in agreement and the two girls kissed their family goodbye and hugged. After everything was said and done, with two five shelf containers full of rice, chicken, steak, and vegetables, the two sisters made way to the well house. "You think the well is acting properly?" Kagome wondered as she pushed the door open to let a silver wash over the well ledge

"Have no clue." Ipo answered truthfully.

"…are you sure this is gonna work?" she then asked, moving down the stairs to stand beside the well and look into it's darkness.

"Nope." she remarked, popping the 'p'.

"That's so reassuring." Kagome snorted, took a deep breath and hoped in. Ipo waited, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, when the magic of the well came to life and whisked her sister to Feudal Japan.

Gripping her bag straps, she hopped into the well to immediately be engulfed in warm lights. Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath and felt when her feet hit the ground. Looking straight up, she could see the cloudy skies and smiled at Kagome. Grabbing her sister, she leaped up and free of the small confines of said well. When they landed, two things were noticeable right away; one, no one was waiting and two, snow was falling, covering the ground.

Immediately, they started giggling like young school girls and dropped their bags to leap into a pile of snow near by. Flopping around on her back, Ipo stared up into the sky and closed her eyes with a soft smile. Her arms and legs started moving, making snow angels and started humming a Christmas carol. This time of the year always made her feel so happy. "It's crazy to see this, all the snow. I was just here, like a day or two ago and it won't like this."

"Weathers funny like that." Kagome murmured, sticking her tongue out to let the snow flecks fall on her tongue and melt. Grinning largely, she sat up quickly but quietly and looking over at Ipo's relaxed form. The smile faded into a smirk as a hand reached out blindly to grab a handful of snow and pack it. Taking cover behind a fallen tree, she hurtled the ball in her sisters general direction and bit her lip. She knew she hit her target when Ipo shrieked in surprise then..."KAGOME!"

A couple snickers escaped and that was all it took as the black/purple haired girl leapt onto her. "Eep!" Ipo grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down Kagome's heavy turtle neck sweater. "IPO?" she shrieked loudly as the other laughed, jumping away before the favor was returned.

"Serves you right, Kagome Higurashi!" she pointed a clawed finger at her then blinked at her hand. Clawed finger? "Must've put my necklace in my bag." she muttered lowly then shrugged. "We should head toward the village."

"Yah, probably." Kagome nodded in agreement, standing. They grabbed their things and started the ten minute trek. "Know what I've noticed?" Ipo hummed in question. "No one is here, come to meet us. Someone usually does, Inuyasha usually does."

"True." her sister nodded, rubbing her chin in thought. "Maybe they're still on that mission from the last time I came." she looked over at Kagome. "Or they're just busy at the village."

"Or it's just to cold." Kagome grinned.

"Big babies." they shared a snickering laugh and began humming their Christmas carols again. Along the way, they sometimes pelted each other with snowballs and made stupid jokes. Just stuff to make time pass.

* * *

By the time they reached the village, their noses were red and they were every glad for the heavy sweater they were dressed in. Kagome's was a bright red with black jeans and black furry snow boots. Ipo wore a forest green sweater, same style as her sisters, her jeans were a dark bluish-gray and tucked into tan fur snow boots.

They stood on a small cliff, over looking the village they had come to know as their home away from home. The fields just outside the village were empty, usually filled with laughing children. Starting on the narrow path, down the cliff side, they kept their eyes trained on the steep path.

Before long, they came to the village outskirts and seen that the villagers were indeed out and about. Kids were to but they stayed in the village. This was a cause of alarm for the sisters. What is going on?

"Lady Kagome! Lady Ipo!" a couple of the village men greeted the mikos with a large smile, wave and puffy nose.

"Afternoon guys!" Ipo wondered over to one of the middle age men, smiling. Kenta, he was the same man that made her weapons, which she's sure needs a good looking at. "How are you feeling, it's a bit nippy out, ain't it?"

"Yes, yes...just a case of the sniffles." he waved off her concern, touched that she even cared.

"Nonsense." swinging her book bag around, she fished inside to look for a long, white cylinder. "Ah ha!" popping open the bottle of cold medicine, she shook out five pills then turned to him again. "Here, this all I have at the moment, crush one tablet into a pot of tea when you need it, k?"

"Of course, thank you lady Ipo." he nodded with a large smile, taking the items.

"Have you seen Inuyasha or the others?" Kagome then asked, looking around the village. Everyone seemed overly stressed but relieved to see them. "And what happened here?"

"Oh, the others are still gone, they got a another message to help some other village to the south of here. Rin and Shippou went with Lord Sesshoumaru back to his castle." Ipo frowned at that. Why was it when she got back from the well, he always has to go back home. That sucked. "And...well, we're all on edge because demons keep attacking the village." he finished lamely, looking around, worried.

"...why?" Kagome blinked in confusion.

"Because of the possessor of the jewel is said to come from here." Keade answered from behind.

"Oh kami...we're sorry." both girls gasped, turning to the elderly woman.

"No, don't be. These sorts of demons only look for a reason to attack humans." she shook her head but smiled softly at the two. "I was waiting for you two to get back. There is a barrier we can do, to protect the village when ye are away?"

"How long is it going to take?" Kagome eyed her warily. Stuff like that usually took a good chuck of time.

"Alas, two, three days at the most." she frowned this time.

"We'll do it." they chimed in unison, exchanging grins. Keade smiled, her eye sparkling and made a gesture for them to follow.

* * *

True to her word, it took three days to charm all the sutra's they would need, between the three mikos. Since Keade was getting older, it took longer to one, like 1 of hers: 8 of Ipo and Kagome, each. As for Kagome and Ipo, they did do most of the sutra's, which was no problem but they also had to deal with any 'stray' demons.

There were a lot, making the two think this barrier idea was a good idea.

"Ok, that is the last." Keade handed the last paper to Kagome. Wound around each girls arm and shoulder was white rope, what the sutra's would be bound to. "It will probably take the rest of the day to hang all of them, the village is large and we did many."

"It's ok, sobo." Kagome smiled softly at her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Ipo and me, we got this, right, sis?" the other nodded happily. "You rest up."

"Aye…be careful girls."

"We will." they called back, leaving the hut. Once they walked to the end of the village, Kagome split the stack. "So, start at the tree line and work our way around to the entrance?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ipo agreed with a smirk. "Loser hasta wash the others laundry?"

"You're so on!" Kagome laughed, running off. Ipo rolled her eyes and started walking. She wondered if Kagome remembered she had the whole demonic ability thing going on. For some reason, no, she didn't think she did. Shaking her head, she came to the first tree, parallel to Kagome's. hopping up, she balanced herself on a branch and swung the rope around the trunk, knot it and cut it with her claws.

'_One down,_' she looked at the stack in her hands. '_Ninety-nine to go._' a sigh left her lips. This was going to take all day!

"Milady!" came a distant call.

The young miko turned toward the call, to see a brown dot running at her. Her brow furrowed in question, feeling it was a demon, a familiar one. '_Jaken?_' sitting on the tree, she waited for a minute, until the little imp came closer.

"Milady? I know you're here, the old miko-wench told me." he shouted.

Ipo narrowed her eyes at the demon, tightened her legs around the branch and flipped back to hang from the tree upside down. "I do not appreciate you speaking so lowly of my sobo, Jaken." she glared and he jumped back, startled when she swung down, out of the blue "What do you want?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru has requested your presence at his home." he looked at the young woman, in the miko grab distastefully. He didn't understand why his lord wasted his time with the wench. There were so many others, demoness', that were more worthly of his time.

"I'm rather busy at the moment." her legs loosened and she fell from the tree but spun suddenly to land, crouched on the ground before him. "It'll haveta wait for a day or so."

"You ungrateful wench! When milord demands your presence, you come!" he shouted angrily, shaking the staff at her. "How dare you be so disrespectful toward the most powerful and best demon every to grace the earth?"

Ipo's eyes narrowed before she grabbed his staff and snapped the wood over her knee, all in one swift move. She knew Totosai could fix it. Jaken stared, shocked as the two pieces were dropped at his feet. "Next time you insult me or my family, imp, I will purify your ass." she warned with a deadly, cool voice. "Now, go tell ya lord I will be there when I can and not before. I am taking care of my miko duties." and with that, she turned her back to the demon and walked to the next tree.

Jaken swallowed a very large lump, watching the retreating back of the priestess. When she disappeared from view, he looked at the staff. Sesshoumaru was not going to be happy when he learns of what she did. '_Maybe he will even kill her._' the thought made him giddy and he picked up the two pieces and made to return to the castle.

* * *

Humming with her boredom, Kagome reached inside the pure white coat to an inside pocket and pulled free her I-pod. Turning it on, ear buds in place, the beat of 'Hey Lover Boy' from _Dirty Dancing_ came on. "Love, love is strange, a lot of people, take it for a game." she danced around the forest, ignorantly blissful to the dangerous outside the village. Or at least, that was what her audience thought.

Cutting off a piece of rope, she climbed up the tree and hung upside down to reach a spot, right above the first branch. "Once you get it, you never want to quit. After you've had it, you're in an awful fix." tying the rope in place, she then stuck one of the sutra's on it and pulled on the rope to make sure it was snug.

"Many people don't understand, cause they think loving is money in the hand." release her legs grip, she dropped to the ground, spinning in mid-air and land, gracefully, on the forest ground before continuing. "You're sweet loving is better then a kiss. When you leave me, sweet kisses are missed."

"'Sylvia?' 'Yes Mickey?' 'How do you call your lover boy?' 'Come here lover boy.'" at the point, she moved behind a tree, peeking out on the other side.

"'And if he doesn't answer?' 'Oh lover boy..'" this time, she lowered herself to the ground and peeked from behind the tree. "'And if he still doesn't answer? 'I simply say…Baby, oh baby, my sweet baby, you're the one. Baby, oh baby, my sweet baby, you're the one.'" giggling at her silliness, she figured Ipo was rubbing more off on her then she thought. Not that it's a total bad thing. It did make her more confident in her abilities.

For a moment, she stood completely still and stared off into the forest in thought. It was weird to think, almost two years ago, she had been a plain old Japanese student. '_So much has happened and I have changed form what I once was.._' she couldn't imagine her life her life being the way it use to. Sighing, she pulled herself from her reflections and continued what she was doing.

* * *

A good chunk later, Kagome had finally finish placing all the sutra's and headed toward the entrance of the village. Ipo was already waiting and the two smiled in greeting at each other. "I win." she sang and Kagome frowned. "But no worries. I have an advantage so, I won't hold you to it...this time."

Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled as she turned to face the forest. Ipo followed faced the opposite direction, their eyes closing, hands clasping in the exact manner Keade showed them and began chanting. A light emanated from their forms, light pink in color then shot out in beams in many different directions. The beams hit the sutra's, activating the papers and anyone within a five mile radius of the village could feel the barrier go up.

It was strong.

"Wow…" Kagome breathed then grinned before laughing. Ipo chuckled, shaking her head and put a hand to her stomach when it rumbled hungrily. "Let's go grab a bite, eh?" hooking their arms, they turned to head back to town.

Keade was waiting outside her hut, smiling when they came into view. "T'is a strong barrier, magomusumes."

"Thanks sobo." they beamed at her, all three entering the hut for some well deserved rest and food. "No wonder you were tried when we got back." Kagome sat, stretching her arms above her hand and moaned softly.

"Aye, they have been attacking much more, as of late." Keade agreed, spooning the stew and rice into bows and handing them out

"Do you think if we stay away, the attacks would lessen?" Ipo asked, brows furrowing in question.

"Nay, they attack because they believe this is ye home." she answered with a shake of her head.

"Sometimes, demons can be troublesome." Kagome muttered.

"As can humans." Ipo snorted, thinking of Yukia from school on the other side. "BTW, Jaken swung by with his annoying himself. Sesshy wants me to come to the castle."

"Oh..." Kagome frowned. "Did he say why?"

"Nah, I figured it had to be something important, he sent the imp and he knows I **_can't _**stand him. He must have been busy." Ipo shrugged then basically inhaled the food. She was way hunger then she had imagined. "Can I have seconds?" she smiled largely.

"Of course, child." Keade chortled, refilling her bowl. That one to was gone in a matter of seconds. Kagome snorted, mumbling something about really being related to Inuyasha. Ipo glared, sticking her tongue out when the other looked. Powerful miko's or not, they still acted like children sometimes.

* * *

Rin and Shippou peeked into the study of Lord Sesshoumaru, eyes skimming the room. Their search, yet again, turned up empty. Where was their inu-papa? Sighing, they turned to leave but squeaked in surprise when seeing demon of question standing behind them, brow cocked.

"Was there something you two need?" his eyes drifted between the two.

"We were wondering if you would tuck us in." Rin gazed up at him, unblinking.

"Usually okaasan does it but…" Shippou added, a little sad that Ipo wasn't with them. Then he looked up at the inu demon, both children adding their sad faces and best puppy looks together. "Please?"

'…_I now understand why Ipo can't say no._' he mused, giving a slight nod and turned to leave. Looking at each other, the kids grinned then ran to catch up. Rin took his hand while Shippou gripped the sleeve of his material, like he had seen Ipo do.

The short walk to Ipo's room, where they pleaded and cried to sleep, was silent but the trio didn't mind. Opening the door, he ushered them in and over to the bed. Watching them crawl onto the futon was a funny sight, it being higher off the floor then what they were use to. When it was finally done, they snuggled under the covers with only their heads poking free. "When is okaasan coming?" Shippou yawned.

"Soon, Jaken traveled to Edo, to tell her she was needed." he answered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I miss her." Rin moved closer to Shippou.

"Me to." Shippou agreed.

'_We do as well._' Sesshoumaru sighed to himself, the beast agreeing with a rumble. "She will be here shortly." he assured and they nodded. She had to come soon, the council was waiting to meet her now.

"Goodnight inu-papa." they murmured tiredly.

'_Inu-papa…_' it was still so surreal. "Goodnight pups." surprising and startling then demon, both children bum rushed him to hug and place two identical kisses on his cheek. Then they were back under the covers, pulled to their chins and eyes closed to sleep.

Sesshoumaru sat there, stunned and staring at both. They took more and more after Ipo everyday, in the case of stunning him into silence. He felt wanted and...loved by them, as much as Ipo and he liked it. It was a good thing, they were his pups or would be soon enough. Blinking, he finally stood and head toward the door. A smirk pulled at his lips when he heard them giggling and closed the door behind him.

Two steps from the door, that was as far as he got. "Milord! Milord!" Jaken raced down the hall. When he reached his master, he dropped to his knees and set the broken staff on the ground. "The human, she was so disrespectful! Refused to come, claiming her worthless village was more important."

"Is she not coming?" he asked, keeping his anger under control. Not at her but at Jaken.

"Humph, said she would be along when she was done, worthless wench. She isn't worth your time, just another onna whore-" he was cut off, Sesshoumaru gripping the front of his robe and lifted him. He came face to face with a not so happy demon. "M-m-milord?"

"**Bite your tongue!**" he snarled, eyes seeping red. "**That **_**onna**_** you so disgusting talk about will be my mate and future Lady of the West one day.**" then he threw he imp to the side. "**Now, get out of my sight.**" looking to the floor, he seen the staff then kicked it after the imp. "**And get that fixed.**"

* * *

"So, you're off?" Keade and Kagome stood on the outskirts of the town.

"Yup." Ipo nodded, grabbing a small bag at her feet. Since she was going to the western castle, she didn't bother to bring her usual things, only bathing supplies and the Christmas presents. She usually didn't wear her clothes at the castle anyways.

"How long will you be gone?" Kagome's eyes squinted, lifting a hand to shield her face.

"Not sure." she shrugged, head bobbing side to side. "Every time I go, I'm usually there for long period's of time." Kagome nodded in agreement. "I'll probably swing by, pick up my things and hunt you down." Ipo shrugged lightly and grinned. "I better get." she then hugged Kagome and Keade before leaving.

"There she goes." Kagome watched Ipo until her form disappeared then turned to Keade. "She's grown so much." Keade chuckled, shaking her head and turned to go back to the village. "Wait for me!" Kagome laughed.

"Priestess! Priestess!" a unfamiliar male voice hollered. Both Keade and Kagome turned at the call, watching as a man ran toward them. "Thank the kami's I found you!" he rushed up to them, dropping to his knees. "Please, I beg you. My lord has been injured by a stray demon and we need your assistance."

"Ok, ok, ok…calm down. What is your name?" Kagome leaned over, putting a hand on his shoulder and helped him stand. He dawned a strange armor, even to her eyes and looked only a couple years older then herself. His hair was pulled into a dark brown hair loop on the top of his head and worried gray eyes. There was a bleeding gash on his left forearm.

"Juro." he mumbled.

"Ok Juro, don't worry." smiling at him in assurance, his was weak. "Can the lord move?"

"Y-y-es, I think so." he nodded.

"Ok, tell your men to move into the clearing, just after the forest but outside the village." looking at her oddly but nodded. "And bring the lord to the first hut of the village, on the left." nodding again, he ran off to do her bidding. Sighing, she turned to Keade, nodding and both women went back to the hut to gather supplies.

"I will stay here and take care of the lord, you help the soldiers and keep an eye out for this demon." Keade announced.

"Ok, be careful." grabbing the first aid kit and bow and arrows, Kagome jogged toward the edge of the village. Men were filing into the opening, another two holding a stretcher of sort that carried a young man. The barrier shimmered with each person that entered.

"Miko-sama!" Juro ran up to the her.

"Let's get a look at your arm and then you can go tend to your lord, ok?" he nodded, watching as she knelt and set a white case aside. Pulling out a pair of tweezers, she took his arm, eyes squinting as she picked shards of…something strange from his wound. "What hit you, Juro?"

He hesitated a moment, making her pause. "…the demon, she threw something at us. It exploded and a piece of it dug into my arm."

'_He's lying._' she could tell but why? Mouth open to reply, she suddenly stopped and snapped her head toward a tree line, stilling completely. A demon. The back of her neck tingled in the familiar way and her eyes skimmed the forest. She could see flashes of dark, dodging in between the trucks. "Why did she attack you, Juro?" she turned back to the man.

"Because she is a demon." he spat in disgust, making the young woman tense and snap her eyes to him. Oh how glad she was Inuyasha was not present.

"You can't judge all demons the same, Juro." she murmured quietly. "They're not all bad as we make them out to be."

"How can you be so sure?" he eyed the miko warily.

"Because I am. I work with some on a daily basis and they have hearts of gold."

"Then you have been deceived, miko." he stated coolly and stood, walking away without so much of a glance.

Kagome watched him go with narrowed eyes and stood. Why did humans have to be so judgmental? Turning to the forest again, there was a couple more flashes and she walked forward, ignoring the looks.

Stepping outside the barrier, barely, she looked side to side, hackles raised. "Show yourself, I will not hurt you." she called out, moving further into the forest. Twigs snapped all around, the rustle of wind sounded and she knew, just knew the demon was circling her. "I just want to know why you attacked these men."

"Why does it matter?" echoed the voice.

"Because, I believe their actions are more then what they let on. They lied to me and I do not like being lied to." she admitted.

"They're horrible onna's…" came the growl from behind. Kagome turned to face a female, a demoness. She was tall, taller then her with pale skin and reptilian yellow eyes and black hair to her hips. She wore a simple brown kimono that looked like the scale of a snake.

"What did they do?"


	47. Shook Me All Night Long

Oh my! I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've just lost my spark for a bit there. Hopefully, I'll get it back now, eh? Thank you readers for ya continued support and new ones that like it. Ya make the world turn! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

I own my own OC's, Ipo, Juno and Dayo!

* * *

Kagome stepped outside the erected barrier, looking left and right, defenses raised. The forest seemed undisturbed but she was no fool. "Show yourself demon. I will not hurt you." she called out, walking further into the forest. The bow slid down her arm, gripping it firmly in her hand and freed an arrow from the quiver.

Twigs snapped and the wind rustled the tress, everything moving in a large ring. The demon was circling her. "I just want to know why you attacked these men." letting her senses lead her, the miko turned with the creature, making sure it couldn't jump out at her.

"Why does it matter?" hissed the feminine voice.

Pausing, Kagome's eyes became shifty, glancing toward the barrier. She could still see the village from where she stood. The soldiers stood at the edge. Inside the barrier and was looking out into the trees. "I believe they lied to me and I do not like being lied to. Their actions are more then what they let on." she admitted.

"They're horrible onna's…" came the growl from behind and Kagome turned to face the demon. Or demoness as it was female. She was tall, pale skin and reptilian yellow eyes. Black hair fell to her hips and she wore a simple brown kimono that looked like the scale of a snake.

Snake demon, as if there wasn't her appearance wasn't a clue.

"What did they do?"

"He attacked my homestead, for no reason." she spoke the truth, Kagome _felt_ it. "Slaughtered my mate most my unborn offspring, all but three that he took." she answered with hiss of anger and the miko's lips parted in silent horror. Killing her mate and children, demon or human, that was just unacceptable. It would be like someone slaying Inuyasha.

"You won't be able to enter this barrier but…if I get back your offspring, you will leave this area?" she finally asked, eyeing the demoness. She turned her silted yellow eyes on the human, staring hard then nodded in agreement. Kagome nodded as well and turned to go back to the village, but stopped two steps away. "Which man took your offspring?" she had a sneaking suspicion who it was.

"Onna male with odd armor. I was able to wound him, a shard of my weapon in his arm.

'_Juro_.' Kagome mused with narrowed eyes. "Hn." she finished the walk, entering the barrier and again, ignored the looks of the soldiers. Once inside, the tingle of the back of her neck was much more potent. How had she missed that before? '_Maybe a spell or charm of some kind. To hide the signature._' there was also another feeling, familiar aura's.

Inuyasha and the others were back.

"Kagome?" Juno was the first to see the silent, fuming miko but received no answer. Inuyasha, Dayo, Sango, Kohaku and Miroku were also outside the hut, watching and all with concerned looks. Not a single smile directed at anyone.

Before entering the hut, Kagome stopped and turned back to the group. "Sango, might I borrow your sword a moment?" nodded numbly, she unhooked it and held it out. The miko took it, stepping into the hut and flap swinging close behind her.

'_It's eerie just how like Ipo she is acting._' Inuyasha noted, glancing at the others.

Those inside, Keade, Juro and the lord, looked toward her in question. Kagome's eyes swept the room, until settling on the bag around Juro's waist. The auras are coming from it. "Child, are ye okay?" Keade frowned.

"No, no I am not." Kagome answered truthfully, narrowing her eyes at the soldier that dared call himself a man. Lifting the blade, she positioned it at his neck and gritted out. "Give me the bag."

"Kagome…?"

"You want to know why she attacked? Your faithful servant here is the reason you are hurt." the young man on the stretcher gasped, looking at Kagome then Juro. "You killed her mate, most her children…expect those on you. It's her eggs she wants. Give. Me. The. Bag."

Juro stood slowly and turned to face Kagome, an even look on his face. He towered over her much smaller frame and sneered. "She is a demon, a fifthly demon and deserved what was bestowed upon her."

"Shut up." she snapped, her hand tightening on the sword handle. "You took innocent lives."

"They were demons." he hissed

"They were children!"

* * *

Ipo stood in a wide open field, at the edge where it dipped down into a deep, dark cavern. The breeze blew and she sniffed the wind. A grunt/growl left the strange girl and her eyes narrowed. There was a bad smell and feel in the air. She had noticed, the days since walking, she had come across Naraku, smelt him or heard a thing about him. It was odd, really. '_Maybe he's planning something?_' her thoughts were cut short, as a mist like smoke drifted into the area.

"Come on, monster!" someone yelled from inside the smoke and there was a thump. Leaning forward, Ipo's eyes narrowed to see two silhouette's, a much smaller one and the other short and stocky. Maybe a short man or elderly person.

From the smoke, a small…weasel demon ran free and right after it was a rather short, elderly woman. "You're done for, fox demon!" she exclaimed, throwing her staff into the air and pulled out a pot. Reaching inside, she grabbed a handful of powder and through it out to the weasel. It's repelled in pain. Grabbing her staff once again, she swung it at the creature but it jumped and dodged. She fell with the missed swing.

Ipo caught the thing mid-air, it's little mouth snapping viciously. Lip raising in the corner, she purified the little creature then moved to the old woman's side. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Ah, demon!" screaming, powder was thrown into the miko's face. "Disappear!" falling back, Ipo started coughing, hand swatting at the cloud lingering around her head. When it was gone, she glared at the old woman.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, huffing and stood to tower over the other. "Not even a thank you?" her hands fist her hips and she had to blink back to reality. For a moment there, she felt like she **was **Inuyasha.

"You're not a demon?" she eyed the young girl in miko clothing.

"Uh…no." she stated as if it were the most obvious thing. "I purified the weasel." she then gestured to the ashen body of said demon.

"Oh." blinking at it she then began dusting herself off. "Help an old lady up, won't you?"

Ipo's eyes narrowed yet again, a disgruntled sound came from the back of her throat but did as she was asked. Raichio didn't raise no beast. "What are you even doing out here?"

"There has been an uprising of more and more demons." she explained. "Brought me out of retirement."

'_Uprising of demons?_' head cocking, Ipo looked in the direction of the bad feeling she felt. Did it have to do with whatever that was? "What's your name?"

"Kuo."

"Well Kuo, I'm Ipo and maybe ya can tell me why there's an uprising in demons?"

"Because of the curse."

"Curse? What curse" she frowned.

"The curse of the Demon Head." the old woman paused in thought, looking heavenward a moment. "That's not its real name, but it's called the town of Demon Head."

"Then why call it that?"

"Various demon parts were buried within the area and a castle built over it." she explained.

'_Hm._' that has to be the bad feeling, right?

"But recently the demons have reappeared. Extermination hasn't been successful." she bushed the dirt from her clothes, again and started walking in the opposite direction of where Ipo was coming. "I've been still for to too long. Follow me."

"Where? Ipo cocked her head to the side.

"To the town of Demon Head." pausing, she looked over her shoulder at the younger girl. "You're a miko, right?"

"….yes."

"Then you can help me." then she started walking again.

The black/purple head looked westward, toward Sesshoumaru and her pups then at the retreating back of Kuo. "Damnit." cursing her morals, she jogged after the old woman until falling in step with her. A miko had to help those that needed it, regardless of who was courting her. '_I swear, every time I venture off alone, I find trouble? I'm like a magnetic._'

* * *

"What's going on?" Kohaku leaned toward his sister, whispering.

"I…do not know." Sango frowned, flinching when there was a loud bang from inside. Inuyasha was ready to run in and start swinging the massive sword around. However, before he could move, a barely bandaged solider stumbled out. Crying out, in pain and surprise, he tripped over his own feet and hit the ground.

The group exchanged looks and looked when the flap opened a second time. A still, very pissed Kagome walked out. The mat swung close behind her and it seemed the wind suddenly picked up. It seemed to be just around the miko's head, her hair moving like it had a life of it's own. An errie look. Raising the borrowed sword, her grip tightened on the handle, jaw clinched and eyes narrowed.

She looked intimidating, more then Kikyo could ever. Perhaps because Kagome was always a fun loving, cheerful person. Something upset her enough to lose all humor, it was bad. Inuyasha knew from experience. "You vile little man." hissing, she squat to be eye level but maintained her grip on the sword. "What you did was repulsive but I hope you remember this one thing in your pathetic little life. Karma's a bitch and she will come around to bite ya in the ass."

"You would defend a demon? They are the most vile creatures here." Juro's eyes cut to Inuyasha, Dayo and Kirara.

The tension of the group practicially grew with his statement. "Shut your mouth!" snarling in such a manner that even Dayo shivered, Kagome pulled a fist back then let it fly. He tumbled over, the echo of his nose breaking and her knuckles, filling the air. "Get out of this village, you insignificant little man!"

By now, everyone in the village had come to see what the disturbance was. "It's people like you that make me sick." she leaned toward the shocked warrior and dropped her voice so only he and the demons present could hear. "And you show ya face around here again, it ain't the snake mother you're going to need to be worried about."

"What did she say?" Sango, Juno, Miroku and Kohaku all whispered, causing the Inuyasha and Dayo to shake their heads.

Scrambling to his feet, Juro clutched his nose and scurried from the village, the opposite direction they had come in. Huffing, her grip tightened on a sack her friends just noticed and headed for the direction of the snake demon. "K-K-Kagome?" Inuyasha called out confused and made to follow, before she lifted a hand and signaled him to stay.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so mad." Sango blinked at her disappearing back then looked at Inuyasha. "What happened?"

"It seems my general took it upon himself to attack and kill a male snake demon and all but three offspring." a new voice sighed and everyone turned to see the lord.

"Aye." Kaede sighed in agreement, helping the young lord from the hut.

"He did what?" Dayo breathed in horror. He always felt most onna's were distrustful beings, those but the group he traveled with. Kagome's reaction was enough proof of that.

* * *

Kagome walked, her steps purposeful and led her where the demon now waited. Seeing the flowing black hair and earthy kimono, she stopped and opened the bag. From it's depth, she pulled out three soft, mushy light green-brown eggs. "I…can't tell ya how sorry I am."

Letting out a soft hiss, the demoness slithered toward the miko, looking over the eggs. deeming them safe, her humanoid appearance morphed to one of a giant snake. Her tail wrapped around the eggs, pulling them close and let the rest of her tail coil protectively around them. "You…are not at fault." she cast a glare toward the village.

"Still, what he did was wrong and should be…punished…" trailing off, her lips pursed and she tapped her chin. Looking at the demon, she thought back to Juro and her eyes suddenly became shifty. Know, Kagome was a very sensitive person, always had been but sometimes, she meets someone that she believes the world is better off without. Juro was one of them, if he slaughtered this mothers offspring and mate so easily, he would do so to humans.

She felt it.

"…the man that crossed you, he just left the village, going north." and with that, turned to head back to the village. It was barely two seconds later when she heard the hiss and snapping of twigs as the snake demon slithered off. Toward the north.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha leapt from the trees, sword brandished and gold eyes darting around the clearing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Inuyasha." she smiled brightly at the hanyou, grabbing his hand. "Thank you for asking." she then gave his hand a squeeze.

"Huh?" blinking at the girl in confusion, he sighed and set Tetsusaiga on his shoulder. "A minute ago, you looked ready to kill that Juro-guy."

"Oh…I was." she shrugged with a giggle.

Inuyasha, he sweat dropped at her attitude. She sounded as if she weren't boiling mad, not five seconds ago. '_Kagome can be scary._' humming to herself, she started walking and dragging the white haired teen with her. "What happened back there, anyways."

"Hm?" she glanced over at him, head cocking.

He blinked, she blinked. He blinked and she blinked. They continued this back and forth gesture for a couple seconds, before the ears on his head twitched, drawing Kagome's attention. "Old Kaede said something about that man, killing some demons."

"Kill?" a dark look crossing her face, she shot the inu-hanyou a look. "He slaughtered those offspring and demon, all because they were demons." azure blue eyes narrowed, pupils darkening. "It's unacceptable and unthinkable."

"Why'd ya let'im go, then?" he scoffed.

"Don't worry about him, Inuyasha." smirking, she patted his arm and said nothing more about it. "It's been handled."

"Kagome, it worries me how much like Ipo you can be." he muttered in a quiet, reserved voice. It only made her smirk grow.

"My hand hurts..." she whined.

* * *

Kuo and Ipo were seated before a building, an old man, retainer he called himself, on the wooden walkway across from them. Kuo looked to be sleeping, shoulders slouched and eyes closed but in all truthfulness, she was thinking. "Hm." her eyes open to look upon the man.

"Lately, our lord's behavior has been weird." arms crossing, the retainer tucked his hands into the sleeves of his top. "He locks himself in his room, refusing to leave."

Ipo looked from him, to Kuo then the building behind the man. it was sort of creepy, in the way of the bad aura. It emitted from all around. It made her feel apprehensive. It had to be the core of demonic energy. Noticing the unusual silence, Kuo looked back at her companion. "What's wrong? Why look so gloom?"

"Gloom ain't the word I'd use, more like…anxious." she looked at the elderly couple before her. "Don't ya feel it?"

"Feel what?"

'_She doesn't feel it?_' her mind screamed in shock.

Kuo adopted a smug look on her face and turned to face forward. "I feel nothing. Don't tell me you're scared. You'll all young and timid…probably your imagination."

Ipo glared at her back, lips thinned to stop the scathing remark she wished to make. '_Is this woman real? A real exterminator would feel what I do. Sango and Kohaku would feel this._' just then, the door to an adjacent building clanked open and out walked two servants, carrying a stretcher with a wrapped body. '_Is that…?_'

"The seventh person this month." the retainer answered the unheard question and all three watch them walk away. "The lord kills any maid or servant who goes near him."

"Is that due to the demon's curse?" Ipo spoke, for the first time.

"Most probably." he stood passively and opened the door the building they sat by. "You can stay at our castle till the demon appears tonight." then he just walked off.

Ipo looked after him, sighing mentally when she turned back to Kuo. '_And now, I get to spend the night here…with her….oh joy!_'

* * *

"Where's Ipo?" Dayo suddenly asked, the excitement of the day finally gone as the lord and his army left.

"She left." Kagome answered, spooning some soup into a bowl and passing it to Juno. "Sobo said Sesshoumaru-sama took Rin and Shippou with him and wanted her to stop by. She left for the West, right before everything happened."

"What was the barrier we felt, entering the village?" Miroku wondered, smiling gratefully at Juno as she passed him the bowl.

"Kaede, Ipo and me charmed them over the past three days, set them all up today. Suppose to keep out demons that wish to harm." she explained with a shrug and plopped beside Inuyasha, sitting close enough their legs touched.

"I probably should head West myself." Dayo announced, making Sango frown. "I need to check my guards, make sure everything is running smoothly." looking at his mate to be, he tapped her chin. "I'd like for you and Kohaku to come with."

"Really?" the siblings asked in unison.

"Yes, I want both of you to see where I live."

Sango beamed, for more then one reason. Like he said, he wanted to show her his home, which meant she would be meeting other demons, as his future mate and he wanted her little brother there. "I'd love to." then they both glanced at Kohaku, who nodded in agreement with his own smile.

"What about us?" Miroku frowned.

"Shards still need to be looked for." Kagome pointed out. "We can all leave in the morning.

* * *

Night had fallen by now, Ipo resting on her side, back to a stretching Kuo as she skimming a chapter of her history book. '_I could probably write a book on how this era actually is._' she snorted, turning a page. Lifting a leg, she set her foot, flat on the floor right in front of her stomach and stretched the taunt muscles, "Hm, writing."

"One…two…three! One…two…three!" Kuo stretched side to side then did some deep breathing exercises then squatting. "You girl, try to keep yourself together!"

"I'll try." Ipo rolled her eyes and turned another page, stealing a look over her shoulder. "_For an old person, she sure is energetic._' then she looked around the room they were laid up in, squinting her eyes. '_This aura is really creepy and she's handling it really well….the quicker we do this, the quicker we can be done._'

From the open door of their borrowed room, a young and beautiful princess walked up to them, silent and looking both over. "Are you here to get rid of the demon?" her question caught the attention of both women and they turned to see her. "Please be careful. Please save my father this time."

"Father?" Kuo hummed.

"This time." Ipo asked instead. "You the princess then."

She looked at the teen in silence again before nodding. "Many priests who came to kill the demon have lost their lives."

"Don't worry, Princess!" Kuo stood straight with an air of smugness. "I shall dispose of this demon and save everyone." Ipo rolled her eyes, yet again and back to her book she went. This history wasn't going to study itself.

"Demon!" a man screamed from outside. "The demon has appeared!"

"Don't worry! Leave this to me!" and Kuo ran off, just like that.

"Better go keep her from getting killed." muttering lowly, Ipo stood and packed her light bag. Setting it in the corner, she nodded at young princess then left. As soon as she stepped outside, she noticed the large vortex that had appeared in the clouded sky. From it's depth, a huge demon head flew out.

It was a light lavender color with ravor sharp teeth and nasty yellow locks that moved like wings. Growling, the head flew at Kuo and she swung her staff, cutting it in two. "See? Just like that." that irritating smug look was back on her face.

"That easy…then what's that?" Ipo pointed behind her and the exterminator turned. The head pieced itself back together, growled and charged the old woman. Gasping, Kuo threw some powder before her and swung the staff, again and again. Each time, the head just pulled itself together.

There was something odd about the head. '_Could it be…?_' Ipo trailed off as Kuo ducked an attack, rolled to the side and swung at the head a second time. It growled. Ipo's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. Something was really off about the demon, she couldn't sense it like she did others. There was an underlining vibe, like it was a puppet. Weapons weren't working and Kuo's holy powder had no effect.

Reaching into her top, she pulled out a set of charms sobo Kaede insisted she carried and threw a couple at the head. The charms stuck, the demon head growling in pain as it completely crumble. At the corner of her eye, the miko seen the princess standing off to the side, looking very much surprised. "It's gone." one of the village men muttered in awe as others trekked from the safety of their homes.

"Princess! That Demon Head…!" an old maid gasped.

"Yes." she spoke softly, looking hard at the strange girl before walking off.

Ipo watched her go then turned back to the spot the head had been in. '_An illusion, it was all an illusion._' a sound of displeasure left her. This meant she couldn't leave yet.

"See, what did I tell you." Kuo walked over, a little hitch in her step.

"It was an illusion, Kuo." Ipo grunted, wanting to be anywhere's but here.

"I-I-Illusion?" the old retainer from yesterday made way to them.

"Of course not, you seen the demon perish, with your own eyes." Kuo waved it off.

"I know a fake demon when dealing with one." she snapped, not at all liking to be questioned when she was positive of something. "It was an illusion. Probably to divert attention form the real demon.

"But...that means the real demon is hiding in this castle." the old man shivered.

"Most likely, the aura is still very strong."

"Aura?" Kuo looks between them, pulling some jerky from her top. "I don't feel anything."

Ipo shot her a look, clearly not impressed with her exterminating skills. "Tell me," her attention was to the man again. "Is ya lord always this quiet?"

"Unusually son as of late, miko-sama." he nodded.

A distant look came to her face, eyes glazing over in thought. She thought about all the things she heard about the lord, chewing her bottom lip. "I think ya lord is possessed."

"My lord?" he gasped in horror.

"Can ya take me to him?"

"I...suppose. but...he'll attack if he catches you." he warned.

"Don't worry about me." she assured, patting his arm and entered the building she seen the body being carried from earlier. The retainer stayed back with Kuo, who stubbornly thought the demon was dead. It didn't matter to Ipo, the old woman would probably get in the way anyways.

Lifting her head, she sniffed the air and followed the stench of blood in a maze of halls. the closer she got, the stronger the smell was. It made her nose wrinkle in disgust. Finally coming to the room, she slid the door open and peeked inside. her eyes took him in, searching his aura. '_Human...moreover._' then she looked the room over. The bad aura, it wasn't coming from the lord, he was just possessed.

Closing the door, she headed back the way she came, making sure to be just as quiet. As soon as she walked outside, she got a face full of powder and immediately started coughing/gasping. "How's that? Do you feel better?"

"Are ya mad?" waving a hand, Ipo chased the cloud away and glared at Kuo.

"That's weird." she looked at her pot, totally ignoring Ipo by now. "This is holy purifying salt."

'_Crazy old bat!_'

* * *

Stay turned for the next installment of Inuyasha! Sacred Jewel and Company!


	48. Shook Me All Night Long, part 2

Yes, yes, another chapter so soon! _Gasp_. I'm on a roll, huh? Thank ya readers! (Especially Sesshylover and Ninja Girl) I do try to strive to make a story mine, regardless of who wrote it:-D And truthfully, don't everyone have little evil moments, Kagome wouldn't be exempt, just have to know her buttons…so I made some.

Muah ha ha ha ha ha.

I don't own Inuyasha or company, just my OC's, Ipo, Dayo, Juno.

Enjoy!

* * *

In another room, filled with the finer things of that era, the princess sat with an old maid and retainer. There was a concerned look crinkling her brow. "My father could be the demon?"

"Yes, but according to the strange girl, the lord might be possessed, and the demon is somewhere else." the old man nodded.

She gasped in horror, hand to her chest and looked away. With no eyes on her face, her look changed to a thoughtful one then looked back to the maid. "Bring me the miko. I wish to speak with her."

"Of course princess." bowing, she scurried away to do her bidding.

"Please fetch us some tea." she looked at the young man.

"Right away princess." he bowed as well then disappeared.

When she was alone, a dark smirk crossed the princess' face and for a moment, the demon flashed almost like a second shadow.

* * *

Kuo and Ipo were once again the room they shared. The elder of the two was eyeing the books she seen the other read, wary and slightly interested. "It is a common thing, for everyone to be taught to read and write."

"Yes." Ipo nodded. "We go to school, for many years to learn how to do so."

"Your village is very...odd." she frowned.

"It is but it's home."

"Excuse me, miko-sama." the old maid knelt at the door before glancing at the black/purple haired teen. "The princess wishes to speak with you."

"Me?" she cocked a brow but the woman nodded. "…ok."

"Alone, do you think it's wise." Kuo voice. "If you are right and this demon is still around..."

"I'll be fine, Kuo, thank you." she smiled at the exterminator. Regardless of her uselessness, she was elder and was to be treated with respect.

"Take this then." she held out a small paper packet. "Purifying salt, just in case of an emergency."

"Thanks." taking it, Ipo tucked the bag into the sleeve of the miko kimono top and followed the maid. As they went, the lather's eyes darted around, looking for any traps of the sort. The walk wasn't long, the princess waiting outside the room and smiled when seeing them.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, miko-sama." she bowed in greeting and Ipo returned the gesture. "Walk with me." and she turned, starting down the hall. Looking after her a moment, Ipo nodding a thanks to the maid and hurried after her host. "Is your room to your liking?"

"It's lovely, princess." Ipo nodded slowly and forced a smile for her. "Thanks for ya hospitably."

"You are very welcome." grabbing a lit lantern from a hanging hook, the princess lead the way toward a stairway. It lead to a basement room, charms lining the stairs. Trying to keep something out or maybe in. "Did you know the demon head was found here?"

"That's what the old retainer and Kuo told me." she nodded in affirmative.

"All the defeated demons were buried here." stopping halfway down the stairs, she turned to look back. "I'd like to show you something, miko-sama."

"I also heard the demons were buried underground…" Ipo hummed, looking around the cave like room. A bad feeling was in the pit of her stomach and for some reason, it was directed at the princess. Unfortunately, she couldn't sense anything…odd about her.

"You are right, there was nothing like this before but the seals were broken and the demons escaped." the duo reached the bottom of the stairs, stopping at a large pit. "So…underneath here…" trailing off, she held up her lamp to light the pit.

A gasp of horror escaped Ipo as se stared at the hundreds of skulls and bones in the pit. Sutra beads, scrolls and purifying salt lie among them. '_Th…this is…_' kneeling, she took a closer look at the pit

"They're all the priests who have tried to kill the demon." the princess announced.

'_What?_' eyes narrowing, Ipo looked at her over a shoulder.

She knelt beside the other, getting close to the miko. "Demons like to catch people who have power and make the power theirs."

"I see." nodding slowly and unknown to the princess, Ipo slipped a hand into her sleeves, grabbing the little bag from Kuo. Little by little, her holy power seeped into the salt and activating the powerful weapon. "That's why ya brought me here, right?"

"Yes." she smiled, very warm and it looked so out of place in this pit. "I want your powers and by now, the bad aura should have crippled your body by now." and true to her word, Ipo was unable to move. "By now, the lord of this manner should be attacking your little exterminator friend." giggling, she placed a hand to her mouth.

* * *

Kuo sat, back to the door and flipping through the books Ipo had stashed and scratching her head in confusion. "How does she understand any of this?" snapping the book closed, she tossed it toward the bag and closed her eyes. The girl, she was so…odd.

Suddenly, the door splintered as the retainer was thrown into the room. Kuo spun at the commotion, looking upon a growling lord as he stepped into the room. "I wondered when you would show yourself." he growled yet again and slowly morphed. His teeth turned to fangs, his ears enlarges and his head turned into the head that was similar to the Demon Head.

"L-L-Lord! Please stop!" cried a man and from behind came a line of servants. The lord ignored them, grabbing the hair of a terrified maid and slung her around. "Lord!"

"Stop this foolish!" Kuo demanded, pointing her staff at him. "Release the girl." growling, he charged the exterminator and she him, rising her staff for an attack.

* * *

"It's too late, miko." she giggled again.

Ipo struggles with the hold, eyes closing to concentrate. '_I ain't going out like this!_' she berated herself, feeling herself becoming lighter. Her fist with the salts tightened and with a moment of movement, flung the packet toward the demon.

The princess ducked, dropping the lamp to hide her face behind a sleeve. Turning, she lowered the sleeve, her face turning to that of a blue demon. "Fool!"

'_I still can't move, this is bad._' cursing herself for falling so easy, Ipo gritted her teeth. She would get out of this, she had to. For her pups, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, her family. "Imma slaughter ya, demon bitch and there's nothing that can save ya."

The demon looked surprised at the threat then laughed, hand to her chest. "Of all the priest and miko's who have come, I've devoured everyone of them. Miko, you're the 100th one." she looked might proud at that moment. "After I steal your powers, I'll be resurrected. Then I can show my real self." grabbing a hold of the humans face, she angled it up and chuckled. "You have a pretty face, Priest."

'_The shards, idiot!_' a voice chided, one that surrounded like Inuyasha. "I'm not as easy a meal as you think." she warned and used what will power she had left to tap into shards in her body. She had to save herself, if she expected no one else to.

Her eyes flew open, glowing pink and a ripple from her body threw the demon back and the hold on her disappeared. "No! What have you done!" screeched the demon.

"Only what i promised!" reaching up, she ripped the charmed necklace off and stuffed it in a pocket. With a gust of wind, she changed back to her 'normal' appearance, fist balled and eyes dying back down to the brown.

"What was that power and just what are you, girl?" she wondered then grinned. "Matters not, when I eat you, I'll gain all your power."

Arms at her side, Ipo hit the hidden switch on the wrist blades and they popped out. "You're not getting another chance to end a life!" she leapt forward, swinging one blade then the other but the demon dodged. However, unlike what she expected the miko to do, Ipo kept going and darting up the stairs. She might have broken free of the bad aura once but twice, it's pushing it.

She moved quick, through the halls and back toward Kuo but didn't bother with the necklace. Charging into the room, she grabbed the lord, as he made to end the life of Kuo and through him into the hall.

"Girl, what happened to you?" Kuo looked up her in surprise.

"Never mind this, where's your bowl of salt." her tone was hurried as she cast a look over her shoulder. Making a face, the exterminator pulled out said bowl and the miko stuck both hands in it, charging it. "Stay in here, tend to the retainer and do not allow the princess or lord in this room, understand?"

"Princess? Why?"

"Just do as I say, Kuo!" she snapped then took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry. The princess is the demon, she possessed the lord. Stay in here and protect the others."

"What about you?"

"I'll handle the demon." she assured and without another word, jumped out the window to the courtyard. The demon wasn't far behind, hovering not but a few feet away.

"You won't escape! I will devour you!" she flew at Ipo but before she could defend herself, a foot met the demons face. Blinking in surprise, the miko looked to the owner of the feet and seen Kouga.

"Shut up, ugly." he growled.

"Holy shit, I am so happy to see you!" she exclaimed in relief.

"Thought you might need the help." he sent her a smile. "Where's dog breath, or Kagome."

"The others are back at Edo, I suppose." she shrugged, looking at the blue demon. "She's been eating priest and miko's, trying to resurrect herself."

"Ugly thing." his lip raised in the corner.

"You…" the demon trailed off in shock. "How dare you…how dare you wound my face…" then she snarled dangerously. "I won't forgive you for this!"

"So what if you don't?" he kicked her in the face, again and sent her flying back. "You've caused enough harm."

"This ends now!" Ipo flew at her, throwing punches and kicks but she dodged.

"Stop moving around." she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"The people of this castle buried my head thinking it's a charm against evil. Foolish humans. So I murdered the Princess and took her place. In her body, I stored the powers I stole."

Ipo's eyes narrowed in thought. "So the Lord was just guarding the Princess's body."

"It's too bad you met us! You're done for!" Kouga jabbed a claw at her.

"Really?" a brow cocked and the wolf demon made a move to attack.

"Wait." Ipo grabbed his arm, tugging him back and stared at the demon. "Why didn't ya show yourself, until now? You were waiting but a powerful demon like you could have come out anytime."

Again, she laughed. "I knew if I went outside unnecessarily, I'd be easily ruled over by an immense bad aura."

"An immense bad aura?" Kouga frowned.

"Right. An immense bad aura called Naraku." both tensed at the name. "But Naraku is not here anymore. There's no need for me to hide myself!" turning, she leapt up and bursts through the roof. "I can eat all the Priests I want outside!"

'_What did she mean he's not here anymore?_' Ipo worried her bottom lip then glanced around for something to throw. There was no way she was letting this demon roam Japan. Her eyes settled on the sword at Kouga's hip. "Can I borrow that?" looking at her with a cocked brow, he handed it over and she ran out of the building.

He was quick to follow. "What are you planning?"

"I don't have a bow, this is gonna haveta work." standing outside, she took aim at the flying demon and charged the sword. pulling her arm back, she hurtled the sword at her with all her might and met the target. She hollered in pain, the holy power slowly and painfully purifying her, until she was nothing but ash in the wind.

The dark clouds surrounding the castle shrank then disappeared all together. "Look!" people came from the safety of the room with Kuo and pointed at the sky.

"The moon, it's back!"

"The bad aura surrounding the castle's gone." Ipo noted with satisfaction then turned to Kouga. "Thanks."

"No problem." he waved it off.

"Whatcha doing out here, anyways?"

"Looking for Naraku."

"The demon said he's disappeared." she relayed the information.

"Yea, that's what the others say. That means demons will be coming out the wood work."

"I know." she sighed heavily.

"Be gone demon!" came the suden screech and Kouga suddenly found himself with a face full of powder.


	49. Whip My Head!

The sun was shinning brightly, casting a warmth that was out of place in the winter months. Snow that Kagome entered this era in, had all but melted away. Only perfectly shaded spots kept it. The Inu-gang had been walking most the day, waiting for Kagome to sense a shard. It was rather boring, just how the group preferred right now.

So many fights had happened the past two days, it made them worry. And not one peep from Naraku. They all felt the bad aura west of the village but almost as soon as they took off to find out what it was about, it was gone.

Odd indeed.

The group was now passing a fields, someplace north-west, where a village lie just past it. Not to big or small. "This village looks peaceful." Kagome hummed, biking alone, Inuyasha perched on the back with his arms crossed and feet on the spokes.

"This doesn't look like the place to find Naraku." Miroku noted, eyes closing momentarily as a breeze came.

"But…this place…" Juno trailed off as she looked the fields over with her good eye. There were holes in the fields. "The planting grounds are destroyed."

"What?" the priest looked over as well and frowned. "Maybe some pigs came by…"

"I doubt it monk." she shook her head in the negative. "It's weird."

From the village came a group of men, running toward the group. "He's here! Over there!" turning at the call, they watched the men running hectically toward them. Villager "Please wait!"

"What…?" Juno narrowed her eye, hand lifting to grip her staff protectively.

"That silver-haired guy!" a second guy exclaimed.

A third man pointed at the hanyou. "With those ears, he can't be human."

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the proclamation, an apprehensive look on his face while also reaching for his own weapon. "This a problem?"

The men finally reached him, dropping to their knees and bowed. "Dog God, please save us all!"

"Huh?" Juno and Miroku sweat dropped in the background and Kagome cocked her head to the side, mouthing 'Dog God?'

* * *

"Thank you so much, Miko-sama, exterminator-sama!" the villagers bowed to the two women again, holding out a basket of fresh fruits and vegetables. "We don't have much but please, take this."

"No need to thank us." Ipo smiled at them, subconsciously rubbing the charmed pendant of her necklace around her neck. "It's our duty."

"Don't be so rude, girl!" Kuo bumped her aside and took the basket. "This is greatly appreciated and overdue." muttering to herself a bit, she shuffled from the group.

Ipo sighed, closing her eyes so the others couldn't see her roll them then looked to the new town chief. "If you need anything, send a message to Edo, east of here. My sobo is there and she can contact me."

"Of course."

Waving at the villagers, Kuo, Ipo and Kouga walked the path, until they weren't seen anymore. "Well, I suppose we should break ways." Kuo bit into an apple, looking over at miko and demon. "Are you sure you wish to travel alone, with the demon?"

Said demon growled but Ipo ignored him. "His name is Kouga, he's an allay and yes, I'll be fine." reaching in the basket, she grabbed two apples, tossing one to her male companion and taking the other.

"Well, I leave you two here. If you need me, send a message and I'll come to the your aid."

"Will do, Kuo." nodding, she gave a half wave as the elderly woman took a path leading in the opposite direction.

"That woman's mental." Kouga huffed, sniffing the apple.

"Ya just pissed she through holy salt in your face." Ipo teased, cutting her eyes to him as she bit into her apple. Instead of answering, he tossed the apple away, crossed his arms and he huffed again. "That woman **is **crazy."

"Crazy seems like such a nice word." was his sarcastic remark.

"Chill out, Kouga." rolling her eyes, she took a deep breath and looked up. Now, she could head west again, toward her mate-to-be and pups.

"Heading west now?" when she looked at him, the wolf was smirking.

"Yea." she gave a sheepish laugh. "Wanna accompany me?"

"It's been a while since I seen Sesshoumaru or been west." he complicated, rubbing his chin.

"Seen Sesshoumaru? Been west?" she blinked in surprise.

He looked at Ipo now, in amusement and patted her head like a dog. She scowled, smacking his hand away. "I am a lords son, which means I interact with others sometimes."

"Oh yea, that's what Sess and Lord Katsuo said."

"Lord Katsuo? You met him?" Kouga seemed surprised.

"Yea...two dark priest's or something was trying to drain him, I happened across them." she waved it off and started walking.

"Happened across him, like in saved?" he jogged after to catch up.

"Yah, knocked the sisters out and dragged him to safety." she frowned as she thought about it. "Every time I 'm alone, something happens and I get hurt."

"You didn't this time." he pointed out.

"Cause you popped up."

The two-tailed cat was agitated and baring fangs as villagers of the town that once loved her brandished hoes and shovels. Scratches adorned her small body here and there. Shouts came from a villager here and there, making her growl.

* * *

From a short distance off came a traveling faith healer. Tessu he called himself. He was a middle aged man, lanky with thinning dark hair and gotee, scanty eyebrows and small sharp teeth. He thumped a long wooden staff on the ground. "The gods have shown me a sign, one that indicates great misfortune brought on by the two-tailed cat."

"Two-tailed cat…?" a village woman asked, confused.

"When a cat's tail splits into two, it will possess supernatural powers." he announced as the crowd grew in numbers. "Unless you chase the two-tailed cat out of this village, great misfortune will fall upon you." the eyes of the faith healer flashed red, reflecting off the eyes of two villagers and their expressions turned dull.

Squatting, they gathered rocks and began throwing them at her as the faith healer laughed to himself. The neko demon pounced on his head, knocking him over and continued on her run off. "D-Don't ever come back! Two-tailed cat!"

* * *

'_The village, it's gone crazy._' Kagome blinked, watching as young girls fanned Inuyasha, who sat before a house. The villagers knelt in front of the hanyou, altar between them and him. The bad thing, she couldn't tell if Inuyasha was enjoying it. She thought maybe so.

"Dog God…" the village chief bowed.

"Dog God…" two more bowed.

"DOG GOD!" one by one, all the villagers kowtow.

"Am I Dog God…?" Inuyasha scratched his head. Another girl came out, carrying over plain round cakes and set them on the altar. "What? An offering?"

"Please enjoy these offerings, Dog God!" the chief begged.

"Need to put a stop to this, now." Kagome muttered to Juno and Miroku.

"This is all we can offer you!" another cried.

"Only the Dog God can save our village now!" the others chanted.

"Yes, yes…fan harder. Harder!" the chief demanded of the girls.

"The situation must be really bad for them to do this." Miroku shook his head, wishing to be in Inuyasha's place.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha sent the monk a threatening look.

"Inuyasha, knock it off." Kagome rolled her eyes then looked at the chief. "What's the problem?"

"The village is in a bad state because of monkeys." he looked crestfallen/

"Monkeys?" Juno reared back.

"Please help us with your dog powers, Dog God!" he turned back to Inuyasha.

"Please help us get rid of the monkeys!" they cried. "Please help us, Dog God!"

"Leave it to us." Juno nodded.

Inuyasha snapped his head to the short haired fighter. "Oi! I'm not Dog God!"

Kagome slid up next to him, leaning over. ""They're just monkeys, Inuyasha."

"We don't have time for this!"

"Please?" her eyes widened as she stared at him and head cocked. "We can't just leave these poor villagers alone." he sighed in defeat and she grinned.

* * *

"Do you feel that?" Kouga mumbled, staring off into the distance.

"Yah, dark aura. Hasta be Naraku." Ipo stared off into the same direction as him, then bit her lip. She was very tempted to go after him.

"You want to go after him, don't you?"

"Yah…you?"

"Yup." he agreed.

"I can't…" she sighed longingly and looked at him now. "Go. I can get to the west by myself." flashing the miko a smile, he was gone into a up-kick of dust and pebbles. Ipo made a face and let out a sigh, shaking her head. "That wolf."

"Kuroro! Kuroro!"

Ipo's brows knitted and turned to face the voice. A frown marred her face as she moved the short distance to the voice. Was there trouble, already? a young girl Rin's age peeked from the tall grass, a worried look on her face. "Kuroro, where are you?" she called.

"Lost something?" she called out.

Startled, the girl spun to the voice, relaxing when noticing it was a stranger. "Yes, my friend Kuroro. The villagers chased her out of town."

"I'll help you find her." she smiled at the girl. How long could this take, really?

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Thank you…"

"Oh sorry, my names Ipo."

"I'm Koume." taking the miko's hand, she tugged her into the grass and together they began looking.

"What's this Kuroro look like, Koume?" Ipo wondered, parting grass here and there.

"She's a neko, with two tails and a black diamond between her eyes."

"A two-tails cat, eh?" she mused, stopping her search and closed her eyes. If she's a demon, this would be much quicker. Letting her senses stretch out, they searched the surrounding area. She felt something, small something…s. More then one but they were small auras. '_Maybe babies?_' Not to far was a bigger, much stronger aura. It was a bit like Kirara's but different as well. It had to be Kuroro.

Opening her eyes, she seen Koume watching in interest. She waved the young girl to follow and started walking. "What…did you do?" she wondered.

"I searched out a demonic aura. It's like my friend Kirara so…it has to be her, right?"

"Your friend…you have a two-tail as well?" she looked at the older girl with wide eyes.

"Well, my ane has a two tail companion and I know Kirara's feel so it makes it easy for me."

"How can you feel her out?"

"I'm a miko, Koume." Ipo replied, looking at her when no reply came. She looked worried. "I won't hurt your friend, I'll never hurt a mother."

Koume's head snapped up to her, surprised and confirmed Ipo's thoughts. "You know?"

"I felt their aura's as well. Very small." turning at a large tree, they came out to a dirt path and continued walking in silence. That only lasted a couple minutes before the trees started to shake unexpected and the ground vibrating with some unseen force. It caught the duo off guard and Ipo stepped before the girl protectively, crouching slightly. '_A demonic energy?_'

Looking up, black fumes filled the sky then gathered and struck the ground. It formed a bright light that dissipated to reveal a huge horde of rats. And running toward them. Koume shrieked in horror. "Damn!" growling, one blade popped free and she swiped it out, sending a blast of holy energy to fry the first wave of rats.

Grabbing the girl, she slung her on her back and jumped back as rats reached them. "Hold on!" sending another blast, she began climbing a steep slope. Reaching the top, she hopped over, kicking a massive boulder over to roll down and right at them. Ipo hated rats, she was almost at the point of standing on a chair and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Kuroro!" Koume cried in relief and Ipo cast a look to see a cat. She looked exactly like Kirara! "You came!" the neko nodded gravely, casting a look at the miko helping her young human friend. A red aura flashed around her and she attacked the rats, killing them stealthily.

When they were gone, Koume slid down Ipo's back and ran to hug the cat. Taking out a collar with a bell, she slipped it around the cats neck and hugged her again. "We can get your babies and go back to the village. No one can break us apart anymore!" she declared.

"Koume...why was Kuroro chased from the village?" Ipo asked, suddenly remembering what the girl had told her.

"The faith healer." she scoffed at the thought. "He said she would bring great misfortune to us with her around."

"What?" she blinked then frowned. "That's ridiculous…I think I need to speak with this faith healer." she nodded, agreeing with her decision then looked at the neko. "First, that's check on your offspring, hmm?" she meowed and turned to walk down the path.

* * *

"This...must be some joke." Inuyasha huffed, arms crossed. "Why do I have to play with monkeys?"

Kagome chuckled, patting his head. "We've no choice. You're Dog God!" he scowled deeper then he had before.

"You're Dog God!" Juno and Miroku joined in, cheering in the background. Even when said dog demon glared back at them.

"Stop pouting." Kagome teased, slipping her arm at the crook of his. She could see the blush, even though he started forward.

"Who are you…?" the group stopped, turning slowly to see a huge, one-eyed monkey poking his head from the trees. "Gagagagaga!" they just stood there, staring and not sure what to say at the moment. "Damn you, Dog God. You're here to help the villagers get rid of us because you hate monkeys…"

"It wouldn't be interesting otherwise!" he muttered then suddenly switched to 'ass kicking' mode and punched the monster in the face. "The opponent has to be a demon!" the monkey shrank then started twirling in the air before disappearing all together. Then, with a puff of smoke, three baby monkeys crash into a pile to the ground, wearing tiny clothes. one was in red, another in blue and the last in stripes.

"Baby monkeys?" Juno cocked her head to the side.

"So cute!" Kagome cooed and plucked one from the ground to rub cheek to cheek with.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and squatted next to the other two. "Did you cause havoc in the village?" jumping from Kagome's arms, the trio whispered amongst themselves then knelt in front of Inuyasha.

"It's all our fault!" the one in stripes cried.

Please forgive us!" the one in red begged.

"As a form of apology, we offer you our Spirit Stone." the blue clad monkey took out a stone with some charms placed around it and puts it in Inuyasha's palm.

Before he could even say anything, Kagome slapped the stone out his hand, much to his surprise and glared at the monkey's. "What are you playing at?" she demanded, a fierce look upon her face.

"Nothing!" they all cried.

""I'm in no mood to play." she warned, fist balling to let the pink glow surround it. The three monkey's gasp and immediately bowed to her, chanting 'we're sorry!" over and over again.

"Uh..." Inuyasha looked from Kagome, to the monkeys, the stone then Miroku and Juno.

"I believe they wish to trick you." Miroku informed him oddly. "Remember Shippou, small demons as them use the Illusion Skill."

"What?" eyes wide, he then growled and looked at the monkeys. "Why you..." he cracked his knuckles.

"Now, now Inuyasha." Kagome placed a hand on his arm, smiling when he looked at her. "Let me handle this." she squatted to be eye level and pulled out a couple bags of chips. "Now, how about we talk over lunch?"

"What's that?" the stripped monkey took a bag, opening it and sniffing.

"Now, why are you three pranking the village?" she wondered, sitting on the ground. One by one, the others followed her lead.

"It's not a prank! We're searching for the Monkey God!" the one in blue declared.

"Maybe we should start with names?" Juno offered softly.

"I'm Goso!" monkey in stripes

"Buso!" monkey in blue

"Keso!" monkey in red.

"I'm Kagome, this is Inuyasha, Juno and Miroku. Now...what monkey god?"

"He's the God that belongs to this shrine." Goso informed them.

"We, the entrusted spirits of Monkey God…

"Have the responsibility to defend this shrine." Keso finished for Buso.

"During the war, the shrine was burnt down." Goso explained. "And Monkey God's godly form was taken away."

"Is the godly form of Monkey God in the village?" Juno asked.

Goso nodded fiercely. "We heard that it is buried in the village's planting grounds. For some reason, I dreamt of Monkey God."

"So did I!" Keso gasped.

"Me too, me too!" Buso cheered.

"I heard he'll be found in a dark and wet place." Goso frowned.

"And in a narrow and hard-to-breathe area." Keso also frowned.

"And among some stinking vegetables." Keso scoffed.

"Well, we should talking with the village chief." Miroku announced.

* * *

Kuroro ran into a cave, beckoning Ipo and Koume to follow. Entering, their eyes squinted until adjusting to the light then watched as the cat walked up to three smaller ones. She licked the and purred. "Kuroro, your babies are safe!" Koume exclaimed.

"Oh my, they're lovely." Ipo knelt next to the bundle, looking them over. "Do you mind, Kuroro?" she meowed and nodding toward them. Smiling, the miko picked up a kitten, holding it carefully and began petting it. Koume grabbed the other two, cooing slowly.

The happy moment was disturbed by Kuroro growling. Ipo's head rose slowly at the same time, looking toward the cave entrance. She felt such a massive aura in the distance. Standing, she turned completely toward it and took one step forward. The aura was coming right at them.

"Kuroro? Ipo?" Koume's voice held a sliver of worry.

"It's ok, Koume." turning to the girl, she knelt and handed over the kitten. "Stay in here with the kittens, understand." the child nodded. Looking at Kuroro, Ipo cocked a brow and the neko jumped to her shoulder. The miko figured she would want to fight, to protect her offspring. Ipo would.

Stepping outside the cave, the first thing either noticed was the black fumes swirling in the sky. Like before, it shot like lighting to strike the ground and form the Rat demon, Tessu. "I found you!" Kuroro hissed at him. "Little brat! Are you going to fight with me?"

Hissing again, she leapt from Ipo's shoulder but Tessu swung his tail and it connected to her side. She went flying back and crashing into a rocky wall. "Are you tired of living? Go to hell!" he went to swung his tail again but this time, Ipo gripped it.

"Not this time, ugly." grunting, she swung him around and up then into the ground, face first. The ground cracked under the impact. "Messing with a cat is bad enough, they're vengeful creatures but a mother...stupid move." growling, she slammed him into the cave wall this time.

"Let go!" shrieking, he begun shaking his tail and with his attention else were, Kuroro clawed his face. "Ahhhh, you…take this!" he flexed his tail then swung, throwing Ipo off and into the trees.

Kuroro and Tessu continued to exchange attacks, anything the rat demon receiving disappearing after a short time. When Ipo finally climbed her way out of the trees, she looked upon them, mystified at how he could recover so quickly. She seen the neko land attacks but they would disappear. '_So did the demon head._'

So…did that mean the rat was an illusion as well? '_Damn these fricking demons._' glaring at the rat's back, she glanced around the clearing until seeing a dark aura surrounded a stone. Narrowing her eyes, she looked back at the fighting duo and seen how tried Kuroro looked. Pulling out a charm, she chanted a spell Kaede taught her and watched as it struck to his back and was ripped to pieces.

"Kuroro, go inside the cave. To your babies. I can kill him." she growled in disagreement. "You're no good to them dead, off you go." she shooed the neko and turned to the rock. The blades popped out and she lifted them to cross in front of her. Pink lighting traveled up and down the edges and when she threw them down, sent two separate streaks.

At that moment, Tessu pulled himself together and growled in anger before looking to where the human was. "What? No!" a horrified look crossed his face. Her attack shattered the rock, revealing the real Tessu. He shrieked as his body was destroyed and the fake one fading into the air.

Koume poked her head out of the cave, looking around. "Is it safe?"

"Yes." moving toward them, she cast looks around them then looked at the wobbly Kuroro. "Oh, poor thing." scooping her up, she pet the creature to sooth her. "Let's get you fixed up."

* * *

The Inu-gang and monkeys sat with the village chief, talking. "Monkey God's godly form?" the chief frowned.

"It's supposed to be here." Kagome informed him and the trio of brothers jumped on her. "It's definitely here! Return it!" they cried.

He scratched his head, looking truly confused. "We don't know anything about it. What is it like?"

"It's this big and bright…" Goso's eyes go dreamy.

"Monkey God's shape is carved on it…" Buso rubbed his chin and nodded.

"It's very round…" Keso made hand gestures.

"Could it be… somewhere behind that hill…" the chief shrugged.

"Behind the hill! Behind the hill! Behind the hill!" they chanted, pointing before running off.

"Right!" Kagome was up and following them.

By the time the others reached it, the brothers were examining a round rock. Inuyasha went to another pile and just picked up a random one. "This it?" they looked up but shook their heads. "No huh...this one?" again they looked at it and shook their heads. "And this?"

"Inuyasha, stop just picking up random rocks!" Kagome demanded.

"Where did they say they saw the monkey god?" Juno wondered, biting her lip.

"A dark and wet place that's narrow and hard-to-breathe and amoung stinking vegetables." Miroku answered, smiling when she glanced at him. "What are you thinking, Lady Juno?"

"I saw it in this river before…" a straw villager said.

"In the river! In the river! In the river!" and off they were.

"Just a thought, but they also said they believed it was in the planting grounds, right?" Miroku nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "I might know where it is." together, they walked off to search for the monkey god.

Puttering around a bit, Juno finally crossed what she had been searching for, barrels full of vegetables. Looking into one after another, it was the last she came upon a weighing stone on top. Lifting the patch, she peered at the stone and seen it's white glow. "Miroku."

"Yes?" walking over, he looked at what she held and cocked a brow. "I believe you found the money god." turning, they headed back toward the others, after he grabbed a pitcher of water. "I believe Lady Juno found your god!" he called and in a matter of seconds, the monkeys were before them. "Now, to purify it." he poured the water and it glowed brighter.

"Monkey god!" he was old, with a beard and in sage clothes.

"I've waited very long." he smiled at the monkeys as the everyone else came over.

"Monkey God! We finally meet again!" the little baby monkeys exclaimed.

"Those vegetables really stink!" he wrinkled his nose then looked upon them. "Did you behave yourselves when I wasn't here?"

"Yes, we were good!" they nodded and the Inu-gang snorted in disagreement.

* * *

"Thank you for helping." Koume smiled at Ipo as she pet Kuroro.

"No problem, hun." she stroked a kitten while the other two were napping on her shoulders.

"They like you, huh?"

"Yea." chuckling softly, she removed the kittens and lying them on a mat provided by the villagers. They had been doing some major sucking up when they learned the healer was a fake. Ipo didn't ever think Kuroro would fully forgive them. They turned to easily. "I should go. My own pups are waiting for me."

"Ok." standing with the miko, she hugged her waist, since that was as far as she could reach. Ipo returned it.

"Take care, kid. If you ever need a place to go, Edo. My sobo, Kaede, is there." she nodded and Ipo ruffled her hair before looking at Kuroro and she doing the same. "Take it easy little momma." stepping from the hut, her eyes squinted at the looming sun and started walking. '_No more distractions. Straight to the western castle._'

* * *

Later in the evening, the villagers had gathered around an altar. Atop it was the stone. "The Monkey God wants everyone to build a new shrine for him and he'll watch over you." Miroku relayed the message and the villagers heave a sigh of relief.

"You're smart, little girl" the monkey god glanced at Juno. "You found out where I was."

"It was quite simple, actually." she informed.

"All of you are stupid!" Inuyasha jabbed at the little monkeys.

"What?"

"I think you'd better leave this place." the monkey god looked skyward. "I sense some changes outside…"

"Changes?" Kagome frowned.

"A while after I was put among the vegetables, I sensed some very heavy bad aura… This bad aura passed by the sky…"

"What?" Inuyasha turned all attention on him.

"Then what, Monkey God?" Miroku pushed.

"I wasn't sure of it, so I tried following the bad aura...but it just disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Juno and Kagome muttered in unison.

A worried look crossed the Monkey God. "The bad aura didn't travel far, but it was gone fast!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started.

"That should be Naraku!" he cut her off, already knowing where this was going.

"The bad aura should have headed towards North-East."

"North-East?"

"But I'm not sure where it headed to eventually."

"We should go." Miroku announced and the others agreed.


	50. Coming Home

Is it bad of me to think of Kagome as a wimpy cry baby in the original shows? If so, then I don't wanna be right! I have enjoyed writing this and sharing my own version of how things went down. ALRIGHT!

Hope y'al enjoying the show and remember….as much as it pains me to say, I don't own Inuyasha and company. I do, though, own Ipo, Dayo, Juno and a couple other people here and there.

P.S. Thank you Karin24!

* * *

The western castle was huge, though Sango expected nothing less of a taiyouaki as Sesshoumaru and his father. The building, sculpted of the rock that belonged to the mountain that made the back of it, was a dark gray and sat raised above the rest of the ground, on a rocky hill. The were two buildings, one that stood six stories high and the adjoining building that was only four stories. The roofs were those of the arched points she had seen on lord and kings homes with deep set windows that varied from tall and narrow to small and wide.

Encasing the whole castle was a stone wall, double towers facing out in all directions and the only break was the facing east, where the trio was walking in from. Trees littered the grounds with flowers and bushes and she thought she might have even seen a garden here and there. it was soothing place.

Awe marred the face of the Kohaku and Sango, Dayo looking happy to be home. This was the western castle. Where Sesshoumaru lived, Ipo would live in the future and Dayo's home. '_Dayo's home!_' she mentally shouted then turned to pin the demon with a look. "This…is where you live?"

Instead of answering, Dayo just gave a nod and looked at the siblings in amusement. Looking back at the scene, he understood their awe, had felt it before. So many years ago when first time he left the castle for a mission, he felt the same awe when coming home and seeing it like they did. It was a true sight.

"It's amazing." Kohaku's eyes swept everywhere and everything, memorizing it later. For when he drew it in his pad. Sango glanced at him, smiling and ruffled his hair with a chuckle. He shot her a dark look but quickly replaced it with a smile. They were just happy to experience such a thing with each other. Neither had a clue that when Ipo walked into their lives that fateful day, she would change the course of their lives.

Looking at Dayo, a peaceful warmth bloomed in the female slayers chest and she reached out to take his arm with both hands. Brows furrowing, he looked down, almost like he expected her to look fearful and/or worried. He should have known better, his Sango would never show such a feeling. "I had no idea agreeing to help Ipo with her journey, so many months ago, would bring us here." she mused.

"I suppose we have much to thank her for." his free hand rested over hers.

Smiling up at him, she dragged Kohaku toward her on the other side and threw an arm over his shoulder. She promptly ignored his protest. "Indeed we do."

* * *

Ipo was not a happy miko at the moment and as her friends knew, a mad Ipo was a scary Ipo. The past thirty minutes she had been muttering under her breath, about becoming some psycho killer that roamed Japan in that era. Three, count them, three demons had attacked her in a span of a day.

They just kept delaying her arrival to the west.

At first, she didn't understand why, but then remembered she was carrying a part of the Shikon jewel. She cursed the thing for it's existence, just a moment and then calmed. It wasn't necessarily it's fault these demons were power hungry BUT, she swore the next demon that crossed her path and tried to kill her, she was going purify them painfully slow.

"What do we have here?" snickered a voice.

Of course, Ipo Hotta, now Higurashi, knew she had the worst luck ever!

Stopping mid-stomp, her body tensed and an even look crossed her face. Running her tongue across the back of her teeth, a soft groan escaped as she fought the incredible urge to bash her face in a tree. Turning to face the voice, she was not surprised to see a demon, light blue hair and dark eyes. After everything that's happened to her, this happens?

'_Got to be fucking kidding me?_' her mind screamed, hands clenching at her side. The only real sign of irritation was the her fist and twitch of the eye. Offhandly, she wondered if she would ever make it to the western castle, her pups, her Sesshoumaru. "Why kami, why?" she murmured the question, looking toward the heavens.

"What's a pretty little human girl like you doing out here, all alone." even as he talked, the demon began circling her. An attempt to intimidate, no doubt.

He really had no idea.

Letting out a humorless laugh, Ipo ran a hand over her face. "Today was NOT her day." finally, her full attention turned to him and all weight shifted to a leg as her arms crossed. "Fuck off." he blinked in surprise at her tone and choice of words then growled. "If ya don't leave, this is going to be the most painful last day on earth for you."

"Oh?" he cocked a brow. "And just how do you plan to do that?" getting closer, he lifted a clawed hand to play with the strand of pueple hair.

Something snapped in her, she felt it and grabbed his wrist. Twisting it, he was made to lean over and she kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back and again she twisted his arm. This time, it broguht him to his knees before her and he growled again. "Leave me alone or ya'll regret it." shoving him back on the ground, she stepped over him and continued on her 'merry' way.

"Do you know who I am?" he growled after her, pushing himself up.

"Not caring at the moment." turning, she pinned him with a hard look. "Trust me when I say I would cause you more harm then you could ever me." though that wasn't necessarily true, he didn't know it. She couldn't and could say she would beat him in a fight but she sure as hell would try.

Sending him one last sickly sweet smile, she started walking again and left him staring after her. Once she was far enough, a heavy sigh left the miko as she swung her bag around. Digging in it's depth, she looked for her calming solution. I-pod. Slipping the buds in place, she started it and could feel the stress melt away as an upbeat filled her head.

When all else failed…MUSIC!

* * *

"Dayo!" cried a very feminine voice, making the trio turn. A very…and Sango couldn't think of a nicer word, sleazy looking demoness was running toward them. She was tall, thin with an ample chest and flowing golden hair. It looked as if she was ready to pop from her kimono top, it was so tight and small. '_Apparently, even demons have whores._' making a face, Sango swung an arm around Kohaku's shoulder and clamped a hand on his eyes. He immediately began protesting. Boys will be boys.

Dayo shot the siblings an amused look before his attention went back to the tiger demoness. "Raki." he nodded in greeting.

"That's no way to greet your intended!" she declared, totally ignoring the fact he had two humans at his side as she flung herself at him.

However, Sango heard her and though she looked cool and reserve on the outside, inside she was boiling mad. Every which way she knew how to kill a demon was running through her head and all contained this Raki. Oh, and Sango laughing manically in the background. As for poor Kohaku, he could sense the crazy and tried to pry himself free. He even tried to steal a look at Dayo, as some sort of help. Didn't pan out for the young slayer.

Alas, he would be a casualty in this war of love and women.

"You are not my intended." Dayp replied sharply, obviously surprising her at his tone as he held her away from him.

"Oh?" rearing back in suprise, she blinked at him then finally noticed the humans. "And who are..._they_?" a look of disdain was on her face.

"Meet Sango, my _intended_," and he stressed the word to a point. "And her young brother, Kohaku."

'_Wait to go, throw us to the wolves!_' Kohaku mentally shrieked when the demon shot him and Sango, especially his sister, a dark look. Sango though, just like he expected, meet her stare with one of her own. '_Ane is scary sometimes._'

"Intended?" Raki growled.

"It's what he said." she answered for Dayo, eyes narrowing.

For some reason, Dayo and Kohaku thought to step back and out of the range of two squaring off women. Just in time too, as Raki let lose a battle scream and attacked the demon slayer. Both males wanted to jump in, help, defend the slayer but knew it would end horribly. What they hadn't expected was Ipo to suddenly appear between the guys, staring in shock at the sight before her.

"What the hell is going on!" she demanded in a not so nice growl, starling both males.

"Ipo!" Kohaku breathed a sigh of relief.

Grunting, Sango wiggled her feet between her and the demoness, kicking the other off. Kicking her legs, she was brought to her feet and pulled Hiraikotsu around to defend herself. When Raki moved to attack again, the large boomerang met the end of her claws then was swung around so the edge would clip her in the face.

"Knock it off." Ipo moved between the two women, hand on the weapon as she looked right at Sango. She gestured toward Dayo and after a tense moment of glaring, Sango went over. Then Ipo turned to the demoness. "Go back inside, Raki."

"Listen you wrench-"

"No, you listen to me, ya sleazy wanton woman." she stared, cutting off whatever the blonde was going to say. "I am in NO MOOD to put up with your bullshit. Get ya ass back to the castle or so help me Kami, I'll let my ane RIP YA APART!" from beside Dayo, Sango stood with her arms crossed and a very dangerous look on her face. She was ready to jump in with a flick of the other girls hand.

Mouth open to reply, Raki looked at the growing group, huffed and retreated back to the castle. Her lord, she would tell him of her treatment and they would be punished! Snickering to herself, she disappeared through the doors and to set her plan in play.

"Lady Ipo?" Dayo's voice was soft but cautious.

Shooting him a look, she faced Sango…and grunted. The older girl grunted as well and so went a five minute conversation of grunting, widening of eyes and tilting of heads. '_Women are odd._' Dayo mused then scratched his chin. '_Maybe just onna's?_'

"Ipo…what happened to you?" Kohaku inched forward, sticking a finger in one of the rips.

"I've had a looooooong three days, Kohaku." she smacked his hand away, not hard enough to hurt. "I've been attacked by…five demons."

"In three days?" Dayo gapped at her.

"Yah…never traveling alone again." she declared with a shake of her head.

"Okaasan!" turning she seen her pups coming at her and was pleased to see them wearing new clothes. Rin in the soft pink kimono with blowing pebbles and Shippou in the white haori and hamaka with green trimming and brown leaves. Suddenly, she realized it was those she bought them at that village so long ago. Pride bloossomed in her chest.

Kneeling, she caught them as they rn right into her arms and laughed. the impact from the hug had her tumbling, taking them along for the ride. "I missed you too." they coddled right under her chin and she returned the gesture. Finally, she stood, with the the help of Sango, Rin being set on her hip and Shippou scurried up to her shoulder. Looking at the other three finally, she made a gesture toward the castle and they all headed toward it. "Why don't y'al go tell inu-papa I'm back, hm?" nodding fiercely, like kids did, they slithered to the ground and took off.

"So, what exactly happened on your way here?" Dayo wondered.

A passive look crossed Ipo's face, thinking about the exterminator then laughed. The first time in a while. The others looked interested. "I met this old woman, claimed to be an exterminator. She sooooo wasn't. threw purifying salt in my face." their brows cocked. "Then Kouga's when we crossed paths."

"Kouga?" Dayo blinked in surprise then scowled. "He still bothering you?"

"Nah, he's got the point by now. He felt this real bad aura and then me and came to check." she waved his concern off.

"Bad aura?" Kohaku muttered.

"Yah, it was weird. It felt like Naraku but there was no Naraku."

"Hmmm, same thing happened to us on our way out here." Sango mused.

"Well, there was a demon that ate any holy being that crossed it's path. So I killed it." she shrugged.

"So she killed it." Dayo repeated with an affronted look.. How was it she talked about this sort of thing like it was nothing? Most onna's were horrified at the prospect.

"What?" she blinked at him.

"And after that?" Sango shooed the demon guard off and he scowled.

"Hmmm, came across another two-tail cat….looked a lot like Kirara but with a diamond. Rat was hurting her, killed it. Then was attacked coming out here, three times, in the middle of nowhere."

"You are a magnetic for trouble." Kohaku nodded.

"I know." she cried at the unfairness.

"No wonder she looks like shit." Dayo muttered softly, so much so he thought no one would hear him. However, a slap in the back of his hand let him know Ipo heard.

"Keep your thoughts to yaself," scowling, she marched ahead of them.

"Nice going, Dayo." Sango teased, bumping her shoulder into his forearms.

"As long as you're not mad at me." came the suave reply

"I can hear you!" Ipo threw over her shoulder and entered the castle.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Shippou knocked on the door of the library.

"Enter." came the terse reply.

Cracking it open, brother and sister slipped in and shut the door quietly. Moving to stand on either side of his chair, they waited until he was done. Setting the feather/pen down, the demon looked between the two and their excited look. "Okaasan's back!" tugging on his sleeves, they were able to 'drag' him out after them. Shippou followed her scent, knowing she probably headed toward her room. She looked exhausted.

Reaching it, they peeked inside to see her rolling around the bed and sighing in content. "This is nice." she muttered.

"Let's go find obasan Sango." Rin suggested, grabbing Shippou's hand. Nodding in agreement, they beamed up at Sesshoumaru, hugging his legs that ran off. Childs they might be, blind they were not. They would have her all to themselves in the morning and lunch come tomorrow.

* * *

The bed was screaming Ipo's name and sounded so welcoming at this point. She stood in the doorway, hands on either side of her and stared at the silk blue and gold sheets. They seemed to stare back. Letting out a sigh, she shrugged the bag off and fluttered toward the softness. Falling face first, she moaned happily and commenced rolling side to side. She could giggle at this moment in her life.

Stopping suddenly, she got that familiar tingling and looked toward the door. There stood the amused Sesshoumaru. "Er…how much did you see?" there was no answer, just a smirk and she moaned again, this time not in pleasure. Flipping herself over, she propped her elbows up to hold her head up and get a better look. "Hello."

"What…" he swept his golden eyes over her. "Happened to you?"

Again, she rolled over to her back and let her arms lie at an angel above her head. "I've been attacked five, count them five times in a three day span, Sesshy." kicking her sandals off, they clunked to the floor and she wiggled her toes. "It's been a long three days."

"Three days?"

"We can talk about that later." she pat the bed at her side and smiled. "So, what was so important that you had to send…_Jaken _to get me?"

Walking over, he sat on the edge of the bed at her side. "Council. They wish to meet with you finally."

"Eh…did ya tell them I was busy?" she pulled a 'not sure' face.

"No." his brow cocked.

"Sesshoumaru." she moaned, rolling over to her back so she could stare at the ceiling. "Do I have to?"

He brushed a hand against her cheek, making her avert her eyes to him. "Yes you do."

Sighing, she pushed herself to sit up and face the demon lord. "I know." silence fell between them, staring at each other before Ipo leaned toward him. Pausing inches from his face, her eyes moved side to side, expecting Shippou and Rin to come running in at this moment. She already established they had the worst timing.

Nothing happened, no laughing or kids running in.

A smile upturned her lips and she closed the distance. '_Every time we kiss, it's like a little explosion in my chest._'


	51. A Broken Hallelujah

I do not own Inuyasha and Company...maybe if I wish upon a star?..._sigh_, doubt it.

However, I do own the awesomeness that is Ipo, Dayo, Katsuo and any other made up peeps. Yay for me! ENJOY!

* * *

Juno hummed a soft tune she learned from her mother as she walked back into camp, a large containers of water in both hands. Kagome noticed her arrival first, looking up and smiling. "Thank you, Juno."

"You're welcome." smiling, she set the water beside the miko and took a sat on a log.

"Brrrr, chilly." Miroku felt a shiver shot through his body as he came back to camp with an arm full of wood. Kneeling, he set the wood in an order and for a moment, struggled to light it. Sighing softly, Juno kneeled beside him and got it going in a matter of seconds. "Thank you lady Juno."

She just nodded, going back to her earlier seat and crossing her arms over her knee. Her eye drifted to Miroku's back, watching him do whatever it was that he did. 'Odd monk.' she mulled over in her mind, thinking back to all the time she had spent with him. Most the time, he acted like that first day they met and then, sometimes…he was a totally different person. He showed the caring, loyalty and sacrifice he would give for his friends. '_Indeed strange._'

On the other side of the small fire, Kagome sat and patting rice together to balls. Two a piece, set on a plate, along with some fish she had come across in a village. "Done." she passed the plates to Juno and Miroku then took hers and Inuyasha's to where he was sitting.

"Hm, the fire feels nice." Juno sighed in content, holding her almost numb hands out to be warmed.

"Sort of peaceful, isn't it?" Miroku agreed from the spot he took beside Juno, holding a rice ball in each hand.

Inuyasha looked the two over then Kagome, who was intimately close. He could feel the heat from her body. "We don't know where Naraku is right now." a frown marred his face, arms crossing. "Why are you guys relaxing? Eat faster!" grabbing the two rice balls, he stuffed them in his mouth then washed them down with large gulps of water.

'_It's a wonder he doesn't choke._' Kagome watched him, shaking her head and continued eating at her slow pace. Nothing and no one was going to rush her today. "You know, Inuyasha, since Naraku's disappearance, all the demons that were in hiding are now out and about."

"And?" he scoffed.

"And it's going to be a big problem. We should rest while we can." Miroku finished, nodding at the miko when she smiled. Even Juno nodded in agreement.

"So what?" he scowled, the stubborn side of him peeking through.

"We aren't demons like you, we need to rest so we aren't leaving until we're ready." Kagome informed him and pinned a look when he made to protest.

Inuyasha sighed, looking at the group in a whole. '_…even so, everyone's always been there when I needed them. Humans or not, they are some of the most reliable and powerful fighters I've ever met._' he moved to lie on his side. "Owi, whatever! Wake me when you're done."

"Alright." Kagome smiled happily and started on lunch again as he closed his eyes.

"Hmm, Kagome, the sushi is delicious!" she smiled in thanks to Juno.

"Yes, I agree!" Miroku exclaimed and gray haired woman looked at him. He stared back, goofy smile on his face until she looked away, restraining a blush.

Kagome noticed the reddening cheeks and cocked a brow. '_Juno and...Miroku?_' she mused, thinking about the two as an item. '_It could be good for the monk, a head strong woman and fighter. Someone to keep him in line._' when Juno looked over at the quiet miko, she was the one to cock her brow then flashed two thumbs up. "I approve!"

"Eh?" a surprised, startled look crossed her face as she leaning back and right off the log.

"Lady Juno?" Miroku gasped, jumping to his feet and helping her stand. Meanwhile, Kagome started laughing, tittering side to side and Inuyasha just looked on in confusion, like the holy man. What had they missed?

Suddenly, all laughed died in Kagome's throat, head snapping toward the east. She felt it, a shard...but not like what she was use to. Something different, unfamiliar rang about it. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha looked her over, concerned.

"I...don't know if it's just my imagination," standing, her entire body turned toward the shard. "But it feels like a Sacred Jewel fragment."

"What? Are you sure?" Inuyasha jumped to his feet, excited at the prospect of a good fight. He had been getting restless now.

"But...it's not how I feel usually…" she then whispered.

"What do you mean?" Miroku frowned.

"It's hard to explain, like it's different but the same."

"Which way?" a hard look crossed the inu hanyous face and she pointed towards a forest in the distance.

"And it's getting closer."

* * *

Ipo went crossed eyed a second, blowing a strand of hair from her face. Lips pursed together as the same strand of hair fell to her face again. '_I shall smite thy!_' shoving it back, once more, she then took the time to look at herself in the full length mirror and was slightly impressed. She looked like royalty. "Didn't know I could look like a real lady…" trailing off, she turned to the side so she could see the back.

The kimono was made of the finest silk, most a purplish-pink with sleeves that touched the floor. The hem was yellow and purple, yellow, dark blue and green flowers across the sleeves and kimono bottom. On the back was a picture of a large white dog, howling at a full moon. Sesshoumaru said it would represent the western lands.

Her hair, since short, was left to fall around her face, in a rather fashionable manner if she said so herself. On the right side of her head was a comb, jammed down into the hair then pinned so it wouldn't fall. The comb looked a lot like the one that matched the first kimono Sesshoumaru gave her, but the colors were purple and pink.

"I think you look beautiful, okaasan." Rin voiced shyly, standing in the doorway.

Turning, Ipo smiled at seeing the little black haired girl in a kimono that matched her own. "Oh, look at you." walking over, she knelt before the child and touched some of the pinned hair lightly, as to not disturb it.. Since her hair was longer, it had been piled on her head with a comb and flowers. "So beautiful." little Rin blushed a pretty pink and looked at the floor. "Where's your oni?"

"He's with inu-papa, waiting for us." she muttered, fidgeting with the sleeve hem. They to touched the floor.

"Nervous, kiddo?" she nodded, hesitantly after stealing a look around the hall, to make sure they were alone. "Want me to sing ya a song?" looking up hopefully, she nodded and Ipo chuckled, gently grabbing her chin with two fingers. "As you wish." releasing her chin, she held out a hand and insistently, Rin grabbed it with one of her own and they started walking.

"Cover my eyes," a hand went to an eye then to an ear. "Cover my ears, tell me these words are a lie. It cant be true, that I'm losing you. The sun cannot fall from the sky." stopping, she lifted the arm holding Rin's hand and spun the little girl, making her giggle. "Can you hear heaven cry? Tears of an angel. Tears of aaaaaaaa...Tears of an angel. Tears of an angel."

"Stop every clock, stars are in shock, the river will run to the sea." then they spin gracefully down the hall and giggling more. "I wont let you fly, I wont say goodbye, I wont let you slip away from me. Can you hear heaven cry? Tears of an angel. Tears of aaaaaaaa...Tears of an angel. Tears of an angel."

Stopping again, Ipo knelt to be eye level with her daughter. "So hold on, be strong. Everyday on we'll grow. I'm here," a finger tapped the little button nose then wagged a finger. "Don't you fear. Little one don't let goooooooooooooooo. Don't let goooooooooooooooo. Don't let goooooooooooooooo." her singing trailed off and voice dropped low. "Cover my eyes, Cover my ears. Tell me these words are a lie." standing straight, she took Rin's hand again and continued the walk. Neither had any idea of the little audience they had.

Another couple seconds , they reached the room Sesshoumaru told her to come to yesterday. Already, he was there along with four men, one of which that was Katsuo and three women. She smiled shyly at Katsuo, who flashed her an encouraging smile then looked at Rin. "Go sit with your oni." she whispered, gesturing toward a grinning Shippou. He was grinning, much like Katsuo, so she gave a wink as Rin walked over and sat like she had been taught.

"Little human, what is your name?" and thus started the 'interrogation'.

"Ipo Hotta-Higurashi."

"Hm, what an odd name." one of the females mused,

"Hotta-Higurashi are last names, milady." she looked to the demoness, taking in her appearance. Like all demons, male or female, she had an air of grace and elegance. Pink hair flowed down her back, straight as nails and decorated with vibrant pins. Lady Masa of the East.

"Last names?" Katsuo spoke with interest.

"It's how the people of my home tell their families apart. Sorta like how Sesshoumaru-sama belongs to the house of the moon and Lord Katsuo, ya belong to the house of the shinning star."

"Accurately put." he hummed in approval and she smiled slightly.

"What makes you think you are good enough for Lord Sesshoumaru?" one of the males spoke this time, one that looked a lot like Kouga. Had to be his father, so he was Kenta, of the South.

"I have thought of many ways to answer that question but…in all truthfulness, I don't know." she could see the wave of shock filter through the group. Obviously, they hadn't expected that answer. "I mean…is anyone really good enough for someone like him?" her eyes connected with his and a smile tugged at her lips. "I'm not royalty, of special birth but what I am is loyal to my friends, passionate in causes I believe in and brutally protective of my love ones. That's as good as any reason."

"What of the onna and kit?"

"Hmmm, Rin was attacked by some wolves and after being brought back, I took her under my wing. And Shippou," her poor Shippou. She looked over at him, seeing his downcast look. "His father was killed by the thunder brothers."

"Yes, the brothers were most troublesome." the Kouga look alike mused.

"Yea, my oni and I went to them, different reasons but the same intentions." their looks urged her on. "They had jewel shards, oni went to get them and I went to get back my musuko's fathers fur."

"Your musuko? You also call the onna your musume. You are untouched, how do you claim them as yours?"

"Just because I didn't birth them don't make them any less my pups." she told them, in a firm, no nonsense voice. "I cloth them, feed them, take care of them when they are hurt, comfort when they're sick and be strong when they are scared. How does that not make me their okaasan?"

"Let me ask you this." started the last male, beady dark eyes with orange hair pulled back like a beak, Lord Isao of the East. Something about him rubbed her the wrong way. "If you were given a choice, to save Sesshoumaru-sama's life and give a demon the shards you hold or let him kill Sesshoumaru, what would you choose?"

Ipo stared at him, stunned he would ask such a cold question. Would she chose the life of her mate over a couple shards. "What would you do, mi'lord? Let them take your mates life?"

"I would give the shards to the demon to save my mate." he looked at the demoness to his left with loving eyes and Ipo wanted to throw the hell up. "The demon would just slaughter human villages and it wouldn't be long before he was caught and destroyed."

Her mouth hit the floor, had to. '_JUST HUMAN VILLAGES? OH THAT MAKES IT BETTER!_' her mind raged, mouth closing and her jaw tightened. She so wanted to lash out but the fact her pups were in the room made her keep her cool. "Well then, I guess we would disagree." ALL eyes drifted to land on the odd human. She, inturn stole a look at Sesshoumaru, hoping what she was about to say wouldn't end their growing relationship. "No matter how much I care for him or anyone for that matter, I will _never_, let anyone evil get their hands on these shards."

"Oh, you mean demons in general, right?" the mate to the orange haired lord narrowed her eyes.

"Of course not. Some of my closest confidents are demons and I would trust them with my life and the shards, if the need arose." she fought to keep her hands off her hips so she give these idiots a tongue lashing they deserved. "Let me assure ya, milord," she looked at the demon that posed the question. "One shard in the possession of a demon can boost his power and ability to astounding heights. It also will drive them insane, power hungry and give them an unquenchable blood lust.. No one is safe from their wrath, humans and demons alike."

"How can you be so sure?"

Ipo grabbed fist full's of hair and started screaming in frustration, at least, that was what she did in her head. Why were they so dense? Had anyone looked outside their castle walls, what with Naraku running amuck! "I have seen it. More times then I wish to count."

"You are talking about your travels, with Inuyasha, are you not?" Katsuo clarified.

"Yes."

"With a half-breed!" scoffed one of the females. "What's a potential mate for the western lord doing traveling with that waste?"

'_Breath Ipo, breath._' she told her, fighting down the instinct to not attack the demoness. Sometimes, her temper got her in trouble and she really disliked when someone insulted her family. She didn't need to be in trouble right now, not with this council. "Inuyasha has proven himself a better man and demon than most we come across, _mi'lady_. The three of us are currently traveling to collect the shards of the broken jewel."

"Why, to boost your own power?" another asked, suspicious.

"Uh…" her lips parted, to answer but then shut all together and glanced at Sesshoumaru. What exactly had he told them? "No…so we can put the jewel again."

"What are your plans when it is full?"

"Give it to my imooto." she spoke, as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Why?"

She blinked in confusion, looking at Sesshoumaru again then the council. "What exactly do you know about me?"

"You're human, what's more to know?" sneered one of the lords mates.

Ipo took in a breath to let it out slowly. '_Do not purify demoness. Do not purify demoness. Do not purify demoness._' why were most demons such a pain? "My imooto is the jewel protector. I am her protector. It's her right and destiny to protect the thing and I will see to it that it makes it back to her, in one piece."

"And Sesshoumaru-sama, How will that effect your courtship with him?" Katsuo wondered. They never really went into detail about this when he traveled with them.

"He knows how I feel about the jewel hunt and our courtship. I would like nothing more, then to consummate right now, however…my happiness isn't important." she explained, looking at Sesshoumaru with a sad look. "The balance of millions of people safety out weighs my own happiness."

"You have a strange outlook on things, for a mere onna." the demoness to Katsuo's left noted, watching her curiously. She was rather tall, more then the other two with lavender hair and soft pink eyes. She looked like a kind soul.

"The curse and responsibility of a miko, I suppose." Ipo voiced with a shrug and the room suddenly went silent and tense. She could cut the air with a knife. '_So they didn't know I'm a miko…tisk Sesshy._'

"Miko…you are a miko?" Isao muttered, as if in shock and she nodded. "And…both of you knew?" his stare turned on Katsuo and Sesshoumaru. "It's unthinkable. A miko and demon!" he ranted.

"I have traveled with her, the entire group, Isao. If anyone is worthy, she is." Katsuo defended, making said woman smile.

"But she's a miko!" Kenta's eyes were wide then he turned swiftly to look at Ipo. "Do you plan on attacking us, killing all the lords?"

"What? No!" her face pulled into an unbelievable look. "Why would I attack? Because your demons? Pfffft, as if. My oni is a half demon, one of the closest friends is a full blood, my musuko is a kitsune, my mate is an inu, my friend is your son." she gestured to Kenta and he looked surprised. "Kouga has crossed our paths more then once, we have helped each other. Why would I hurt someone that doesn't deserve it?"

"You're a miko, it is what your kind does!" Masa accused the human.

"And yet, here I am, standing here and not attacking a single one of you." she spit out, sarcastically. "I have no want to cause anyone harm, never do until they attack me first." however, her words fell on death ears, as the demons talked over each other. Ipo sighed heavily, looking at Sesshoumaru yet again.

This was not turning out how she planned or thought.

* * *

Kagome was perched on Inuyasha's back, Miroku and Juno on Kirara, since she was left the group. "It's closer, right through those trees!" the miko pointed to the cluster of green. The ground shook with the heavy moves of some demon and they could hear the soft cry of a man.

"Hold on, someone's in trouble!" Inuyasha's grip tightened on her legs as he pushed himself harder.

From the sky, Juno and Miroku seen the demon before Inuyasha and Kagome, chasing a man in a flowery kimono. "Bring us down, Kirara." she commanded over the roar of wind but her answer was a slight nod of the head from the neko.

"Lady Juno?" Miroku leaned forward, so he could be closer and that she could hear him. "What are you doing?" his warm breath spread over her ear and the side of her face.

A shiver streaked down her spine, making her suck in a breath. She did not like whatever the monk made her feel! Rolling her shoulders, she sat up straight and threw him a look. "I will obtain his attention, from the man." then she hoped from Kirara's back, since they were close to the demon and kicked him in the face.

"What?" the dinosaur like demon sputtered, shaking his head and spun around to see the crouching Juno behind him. "Hmmm, little human."

The eye patch wearing woman stood slowly and reached behind her to grab her staff and extend to it's fighting size. "Leave him be, demon." she warned, positioning herself to fight.

"Or what?" he laughed then slammed a fist into the ground, right where she was standing. She dodged easily, swinging the staff to connect with his stomach and throw him back.

With the attention else where, the man the demon had been chasing was able to stop and try to catch his breath. Kirara landed, not to fair off and Miroku hopped off her back, running over. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes." he nodded, bowing in thanks.

About that time, Inuyasha and Kagome broke into the clearing, her sliding from his back to join Miroku and the man.

"Is this the thing, Kagome?" the hanyou threw over his shoulder.

"Yes, there's a fragment in his stomach. But…" she trailed off, fidgeting. Something was off about it, she could feel it.

"Alright, where did you get that fragment?" he demanded, putting a hand on Tetsusaiga's sheath as Juno backed off a moment. The demon only laughed, in a condescending tone. "Bastard! You better leave it behind and disappear!"

"Don't be stupid!" he jumped into the air, hovering as Inuyasha unsheathes his sword. "Have a taste of my prowess!" fumes spewed forth, circling both his opponents.

"That's nothing!" Inuyasha lunched himself through the fumes, slashing at the demon while Juno attacked from behind, both attacks splitting him in half.

A surprise look crossed, body slowly separating into two. "Impossible! It's not suppose to be like this!" he cried as both parts and the inu hanyou landed. A Sacred Jewel fragment flew out of the demon's body, rolling across the ground.

"That...that's the Sacred Jewel!" Kagome called out.

"It can't be!" Miroku gasped, looking at what she seen. The jewel...it was whole! Inuyasha swiped it, holding it up with two fingers to the sun and it shattered.

"Wha?"


	52. Do It Like a Dude

I'm liking this story the more I write it, hahaha! I think the end is coming soon, maybe another 10 chapters so I'm gonna try and make them longer. Also, there will be the mating, not the full blow stuff, PG-13 people. And I'm wondering if I should have all girls mating in the same chapter or separate them…whatcha think? Kinda creepy to have a simultaneous mating, eh?

I was listening to mostly Eagles of Death Metal doing this chappie so…look'em up! They is awesome!(Which the one she's singing to in this chappie is Don't Speak and I had to alter some the words:-D)

* * *

It was safe to say, half the council was not happy with Sesshoumaru's pick of mate. Not that he cared. He even said they had no say in who he chose, and that meeting her was a privilege. One which he bestowed upon them. Very much full of himself, was he. To which Ipo replied, in a very tight lipped manner and strange calmness, she wished she had known that before everything happened.

Not that she really cared if they didn't like her. It wasn't her, to care what others thoguht. She wasn't in it to make buddies with the demon lords or their mates. Told them as much as well…seemed as if they didn't appreciate her attitude, especially after Sesshoumaru's confession. However, Katsuo got a kick out of it and she swore she seen his mate smirk here and there.

Thinking back on it, Ipo had thought how weird it was, they were….'civil' until finding out she was a miko then the gloves came off. The other problem, among many, was that it was extremely idiotic to piss off a miko and not even knowing what she was capable of. Oh, but they seen a small sliver when they turned their leering eyes on her pups and spit hateful things out about onna's and Rin. It was like her aura reacted her emotions, which isn't hard to believe if you knew her, and just lashed out. All on it's own accord!

The demoness that had her little musume in tears was thrown across the room. Everyone was surprised by the turn of events, but Ipo felt a bit smug at the time.

The rest of the day was like a blur and before she knew, it was the next day. Isao, Masa, Kenta, and Rie had left the western castle, a warning to Sesshoumaru about mating the human miko. Ipo, who stood proudly to his left and Dayo to hers, got an ominous feeling from Isao. Something told her he already had something planned, long before meeting her.

She would be the escape goat.

'_Need to watch that one._' eyeing the hawk demon warily, she then glanced at her own personal guard. Dayo. Poor man was here, with her when he could be with Sango, wooing her. '_Need to talk to Sesshy about that to. I don't want a guard, at least, not Dayo._' he has his own courtship to worry about now. She did wonder how the other demons of the castle were going to react to him mating a demon slayer?

Turning back to face forward, she watched the carriages pull away with content. No more demon lords or their mates. Well, expect Katsuo and his mate, Iayo. They were the last to leave, walking out arm and arm and turned the current couple. She didn't mind them so much. "Sesshoumaru! Ipo!" all formalities were dropped since they were alone by the lord. "Were that meeting could have gone better." he boasted with a loud laugh, as Ipo and Dayo snorted.

'Better' was such a weak word.

"They had it out for me, before I even walked into the room." Ipo wagged a finger at him, lips turned up.

"Hm, how true." Iayo agreed with a nod.

"Er…I'm sorry if I offended you." she looked at the demoness beauty. What had Sesshoumaru toward her she was? A dragon?

"Non-sense." she waved it off, surprising the miko when she grinned. "I must say, I have wanted to throw Masa against the wall since meeting her." a distant, dreamy look came across her face.

"As you can see, those two are mortal enemies." Katsuo rolled his eyes.

"Nice to know I'm not alone." Ipo muttered.

"Rie's not that bad, when she's not around Masa. She follows her around like a lost puppy." Iayo's eyes drifted to the silent Sesshoumaru. "No offense." he just inclined his head slightly. "But I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I can see how much you mean to Sesshoumaru and though I am not entirely comfortable with you being a miko, I am willing to give you a chance to prove them wrong." pausing, she glanced at her mate. "You deserve that much after saving my mate."

"Thank you, Lady Iayo. I'll make them eat their words." she promised.

"See to it." she looked at the little human with a look then leaned forward. "And for the record, I thought little Rin looked just lovely in the matching kimono, a vision." Ipo's brows shot into her hair then grinned largely. Her eyes said it all, a 'Thank you for everything.'

"We should get going." Katsuo announced, snaking an arm around his mates waist.

"I suppose." Iayo nodded and smiled once more at Ipo before allowing her mate to lead her away. "Kato…" she started with her nickname for him. "I want a baby." he choked on the air, head snapping around to look down at her.

Ipo's eyes went wide, hands flying to her mouth to stop the laugh. As if knowing what she was doing, Katsuo sent a glare over his shoulder and right at her. She couldn't stop the few giggles that slipped through her fingers. Stepping back, she stood between Sesshoumaru and Dayo, waving as the carriage lurched forward and started moving.

She was going to miss them.

Turning her head, she looked at Dayo and made a gesture to go find his slayer. After a bow to her and his lord, he was all to happy to oblige and disappeared in a poof of dust. '_Wow._' blinking at where he stood once, she finally turned to Sesshoumaru and was suddenly nervous.

She knew he could tell, especially when his eyebrow cocked. '_What is she nervous about?_' he wondered, a rumble in chest to calm her as she was tugged toward him. It worked almost immediately as she relaxed and lied her head on his chest. "You are concerned…why?"

"I don't want a war or anything to happed, because I threw Masa into the wall-"

"You did no such thing." he interrupted, finger to her lips. "You didn't even lay a finger on her." he then added.

"Still…" sighing, she lifted her arms to encircle his waist. "And then the question about the shards…"

"You answered correctly, Ipo." he told her softly, making her lift her head to see him. "I was impressed by your answer. Most onna's would sacrifice others to save their families. It is more important to save millions then one." he paused, as if thinking then added, "Not that I'll ever be in that sort of predicament."

She laughed, just laughed at his stupid declaration, though she knew it was mostly true. He would never get caught, but it was the way he said it. "_Hehehe_, that's why I love you Sesshy." patting his cheek, and not noticing his astounded look, she made to go into the castle but was yanked back to his hard chest. "Sesshy…?"

"What did you just say?" he demanded, but not harshly.

"Uh…Sesshy?" she answered, unsure but he shook his head. "Ok…uh…" she thought back, really hard at a second ago and what she could have said to have him act so strange. '_What did I say?_' then her eyes widened, snapping back to his face. "I love you." she voiced in a whisper but then her brows wrinkled in confusion and thought.

Why was she surprised? They spent so much time around each other, courting for how long, now? She was going to mate the guy! Why shouldn't she love him? Wasn't or shouldn't love be a factor in this marriage/mate thing? She would die for him as it was and do most anything he asked. He was going to be the father to her children one day-'_Oh my god! I'm going to have children with him!_' she screamed mentally and for a second, she could see little Sesshoumaru's and Ipo's running around, playing like Rin and Shippou did now.

So again, why shouldn't she love him?

A determined look crossed her face and she looked at him again. Grabbing either side of his head, she brought him down for a passionate kiss. When she finally pulled back, forehead against forehead, her eyes were closed. "I. love. You. Sesshoumaru." this time, when they kissed, it was him pulling her in.

Somehow, she knew this was his way of saying it back. He wasn't the type to say it aloud, but show it in everything he did. And she understood now, she chose the right path.

* * *

Everyone stood, stock still and stared at the ground with the black dust laid. "Inuyasha, you broke the jewel." Miroku muttered in shock.

Inuyasha scoffed loudly, all eyes turning to him. "The Sacred Jewel ain't so fragile!"

"Hm, it knew it felt odd." Kagome mumbled, lips twitching side to side in thought as her hands went to her hips.

"That's a poorly made Sacred Jewel." the man in the flowerily kimono announced, drawing everyone's attention. They all had a 'huh?' look on their faces. "There's a demon who's been trying to create a Sacred Jewel."

Inuyasha eyed the man with a hard look. "Whatcha mean?

"I'm terribly sorry, but can I have some water first?" he pleaded.

Oh!" Kagome reached into her bag and took out a water bottle, handing it to him. "Here, take this."

Taking it slowly, he held it up against the sun to stare in awe. "This is… A beautiful container…"

'_Who is this guy?_' the hanyous right eye twitched, arms crossing.

Kagome was ready to answer, some made up lie most likely when she felt the familiar tingle on the back of her neck. Turning toward the forest only ten feet or so from them, her eyes searched out what she sought. It was day but shadows were still cast all in the forest. Something was moving.

A demon.

Her eyes squinted, backing to where her things were but never let her eyes leave the forest. Kneeling, she groped for her bow and arrows, pulling them around slowly. All other talking ceased, watching her. "Kagome?" Inuyasha looked out the forest as well, hand on his sword. "What do you sense?"

"It's weird, like the jewel from that demon but different. As if trying to hid it and themselves. They are bad." she explained, notching the arrow and pulled back. By now, Juno and Miroku had both gotten into a fighting stance and the stranger hid behind them.

She aimed her arrow but right before she released it, turned to the right. The familiar pink light engulfed the wooden stick, disappearing behind lush trees. All went quiet, ears perked and listening. A sudden roar of pain sounded, a rumbling thudding following as a snake-like man stumbled into view and fell over. The miko power running through his system turned him an ashen color before draining the life completely.

Again, all eyes were on the proud looking Kagome. She took down a baddie all on her own. '_Wait til Ipo comes back!_' she laughed in glee mentally then frowned. '_Why was there a demon this close to us and I barely felt it._' letting the leash off her aura, it stretched a good distance to make sure they were safe and alone.

* * *

Sometimes, Ipo felt like a dog. Whenever she got those little mental messages from Kagome, her head would pop up like her master was calling her name. However, she didn't dwell on that subject to much, more on the feeling she got with the message. Extreme happiness and worry. Her sister was very worried about something.

"I think…we need to be getting back to the others." she voiced after a long moment of silence.

"We will." Sesshoumaru down at her, since she was walking by his side. "Just need to do this first."

"And what exactly is…this?" she asked in a slow draw, the hundredth time trying to draw an answer out of him. And every time, the answer was the same-

"Hn."

"Gah, come on, Sesshy." she tugged on the lose sleeve, giving her best puppy eyed look. He didn't even spare her a glance and she pouted. She didn't know that if he looked, he would have given in and told her he **needed **her to be more safe. The day she arrived at the castle, he had snuck her wrist blades off, for Totosai to improve. It was where they were headed.

"Fine…" sighing heavily, she continued walking and hummed softly. It wasn't long before the humming turned into singing. "Don't move, don't speak, even whisper. There's something happenin' but don't be scared. I'm too smooth, you never see me coming. I'm never in a hurry, I'm just movin' fast."

Breaking away from the inu, she danced around him in a twirling and air guitar playing fashion. So what if she looked stupid, she was having fun! "I said OW! Oh yes you know I said OW! I came to make a bang! I said OW! Yes I said OW! I came to make a bang!" dropping her arms, she Sesshoumaru's hand and pulled him after her.

"Pull me, I'm your fabulous weapon. I'll hit your target boy, so use me well. I'm in too tight, gonna feel it tonight, yea. Baby here I stand, I'm your impossible woman." it looked a little funny, her dancing around and he being jerked side to side. "I said OW! Yes I said OW! I came to make a bang! I said OW! I came to make a bang, yeah!"

"Come on Sesshy, dance with me." she whined, hopping in place childishly. He cocked a brow, the universal sign of any emotion he has. "Don't move, don't speak, even whisper. You have my weapon boy, but don't be scared. I'm in too tight, gonna feel it tonight." knowing he would do no such thing, she spun out from him and did some fancy foot moves. "Baby boy, gonna take your whole world-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Ipo?" a startled/surprised voice came from behind, cutting off the next verse as she turned. There stood Totosai, befuddled look on his face, sitting cross legged on his three eyed cow. "Aw, here to pick you're your package?"

"Package, what package?" looking from him to Sesshoumaru, Ipo's brow cocked at the lather then glanced at his crotch with a smirk.

"Not…that." and he sounded so uncomfortable saying that. Ipo grinned, shooting him a waggled brow. "Hn." was his response, making her narrow her eyes. Then he turned to the old demon sword smith and nodded.

Humming in amusement at the odd couple, Totosai and the cow disappeared into a cave only a few feet away. '_Where did that come from?_' Ipo's brow furrowed in thought, a hand lifting to touch an invisible barrier. It shimmered, all around the cave but did nothing else. When she looked to Sesshoumaru for an answer, he had a…dumbfound twinkle? It was hard to think as the stoic man as anything but….himself.

"So…what package?" decided to let the barrier go, she wandered to her lords side and peered up at him with large brown eyes.

"The one he's retrieving me." he replied, making her scowl.

Humphing softly, her lips pursed and she just stared. "You know what this means, right?" his answer, cocked brow…as always. Taking a deep breath, she started singing one of the Christmas carols she knew. "Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum. A new born king to see, pa rum pum pum pum. Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum. Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum."

She could see the odd look from Sesshoumaru but cared not, spinning toward him and grabbing his hand. "Peace on earth, can it be. Years from now, perhaps we'll see. See the day of glory, see the day, when men of good will live in peace. Live in peace again. Peace on earth, can it be?"

"What is that…noise?" Totosai frowned as he walked out of the cave, holding a large, wrapped object.

"Called singing, Totosai…look it up." she snorted releasing the demon lords hand and slid up next to him. "So…what's in the wrapping?"

"A thing." he answered with a wave of his hand and Ipo adopted an even look. He did not just wave her off! Ignoring her, he walked to the inu demon and held it out. "Must say, it's some of my best work."

"What is?" she popped up between them, trying yet again to get an answer. Alas, to no avail. Sighing heavily, she turned away from them and threw her hands in the hair. "The club is alive with the sound of music. Who's that girl in the spotlight? Oo, coz she turns me on. Bring it back back, baby baby like that. Came to the club not lookin' for love. Out with my boys, just havin' some fun. Baby then I saw you, all of that disappeared!"

Totosai looked at her a moment then leaned toward Sesshoumaru. "You picked a weird one, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I can hear you." she sang, sending a glare then stared doing this odd dance. Legs bent to lower her, swayed side to side and rolled her arms in front of her, like she was hitting a dangling punching bag. "Standing by the bar just enjoying the view. Shorties all around but I'm focused on you. Bodies in the way but I just wanna make it clear. You could be the DJ, I could be the dance floor. You could get up on me. On me, On me. You could be the DJ, I could be the dance floor. You could get up on me. On me, On me."

"So, what are we doing now?" cutting off her singing, she turned on the two and pinned them with a stern look. "Can we get back to my pups and go find my imooto and oni?" going all shifty-eyed a moment, a shiver streaked up her spine. "Something's wrong, I just feel it.."

"Of course." Sesshoumaru agreed and nodded at Totosai. As for the old sword smith, he was sure something had changed between the couple. Almost like they were connected on a whole nether level. "Totosai."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Lady Ipo." he bowed in respect as Ipo waved happily and took Sesshoumaru's arm.

* * *

"I'm Izumo and a _Guuji_, like all my ancestors before me." he told the inu-gang, who were all seated a bit from the dead carcass of the demon. Kirara was lying in Kagome's lap, as she scratched the neko's stomach lazily. Inuyasha was to her right, leaning back on a hand that Kagome had weaved her own around, Miroku to her left and Juno on the other side of him.

"What's a _Guuji_?" Inuyasha finally asked, after a moment of silence.

"It's the person in charge of a shrine, grandpa is a _Guuji_." she looked at him as she clarified.

"So you must priestess." Izumo nodded, looking at Kagome.

"Didn't ya just see her purify that demon?" Inuyasha frowned.

"As a _Guuji,_ I need to be well-learned, so I traveled and did my researches, so as to gain more knowledge." the human man continued, as if the hanyou never spoke.

"I don't want to hear about you." he snapped, sitting up as he waved a clawed hand. "I want to learn about that fake jewel."

Izumo shot him look but then turned back to the others. "I started a new study recently, and it's on the Sacred Jewel."

"That's how you knew about the Sacred Jewel." Juno surmised.

"Yes, it's actually made of four spirits."

"Ara, Migi, Kushi and the Saki Spirit." Miroku and Kagome said in unison then the monk added. "It's the union of the four spirits that form the soul."

An exasperated look crossed the inu hanyou's face. "Do you have to start from there?" Kagome placed a hand on his arm, silently telling him to stay calm and Izumo watched their interaction.

"I've heard of it before but I didn't understand much." Juno frowned now.

"Can you just start with the demon and the fake jewel?" Inuyasha sighed.

"The demon got it from someone."

"Who?"

"Another demon." Izumo shrugged.

Eye twitching, Inuyasha grabbed the kimono front and shook him. "Are you joking?"

Izumo's look quickly changed to frightened. "No, I'm not!"

"Inuyasha, stop it." Kagome tugged him back down and slid Kirara in his slap so he wouldn't make any sudden moves. "Why were you chased by that demon, Izumo?"

"That's because I saw them." he answered with a shaky breath, shooting looks at the hanyou. Why were they traveling with such an unstable hanyou? Didn't they know it was dangerous?

"What do you mean, 'saw them'? Juno wondered.

"I heard about a temple that knew the story of the Sacred Jewel." he thought back to that day, the light. "There was a blinding pink light." he shrugged then. "I went to the mountains in search of it, and I got lost somehow. Then I saw a demon giving the Sacred Jewel to the other demon that died earlier.

"Did...did the demon call himself Naraku?" Kagome asked, warily.

"No...Orochidayu, I believe." he shook his head. "Though, he said the jewel is fake, but assure that there'll be a real one soon."

"Are you saying that a demon is creating a Sacred Jewel?" Kagome blinked in confusion.

"That's what I heard." Izumo nodded.

'_That's not good._' Kagome bit her lip, leaning back on her hands like Inuyasha had not to long ago. She stared up at the sky, brows wrinkled. '_All the problems that would come from it, a demon created sacred jewel. We can't let it happen._' she nodded firmly and looked at the group. "We have to go take a look. "Can't let this happen." everyone nodded in agreement. '_Come on Ipo, Catch up to us soon._' she tried to relay all the worry and concern to her sister. They were going to need all of their team for this, she was sure.

* * *

Kohaku was panting, tried and felt overheated. Though, he supposed he always did when sparing with his sister. Sweat poured down his face, neck, every piece of skin, exposed or not. Leaning slightly forward, the chained scythe hung loosely from his hand and inches from the ground.

He just hurt all over, small tears littering here and there on his suit from spots that were left open in attack. Sango made sure to notify him of any she found. He was so envious of her, looking so calm and collective and not a hair out of place.

Granted, she had seven years over him.

"Focus, you'll leaving yourself open on the right, right under your pit." Sango instructed, helping him to get into a more appropriate stance. "Remember, keep arms as close as possible to your body."

"I'm trying." he gritted out, standing straight and cracking his back. Sango did the same, hand gripping her boomerang tighter and pulling it off the ground. "And I'm hungry." he added, jerking his hand back and started spinning the weapon above his head.

"Hm, so am I, brother." a smirk pulled at her lips, swinging the boomerang around. He skid back on the balls of his feet, throwing the scythe. With another swing of Hiraikotsu, she blocked it and knocked very shape blade back.

By now, any demons that happened to be in the dojo at that time, including Dayo, had paused to watch them in interest. They stood off to the side line to think the duo enough room. It was interesting to see a human fought.

Besides Ipo.

Before the fight got to much more deep, the door of the dojo opened and in came Ipo's head. Everyone turned to look and she made eye contact with the siblings. "Wash up, we're needed and we leave in an hour." and then she was gone.

Kohaku and Sango stood there, looked at each other then shrugged and went to gather their things. Dayo wasn't to far behind when they left the room to return to their chambers and pack.


	53. Look like a woman, cut like a buffalo

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update! Work and holidays have a way with interfering with ya passin, eh? Hope y'al not to disgruntled with me! :-D

I do not own Inuyasha and company...only ipo, Dayo, Juno and a few others.

ENJOY!

* * *

Deserted.

That was the feel and look of the village Izumo had lead them to, after he spoke about the valley. What had transpired there? There was no telling. It was like so many villages they had come across in the pass.

"No one." Juno poked her head into one of the huts, what little furniture inside, broken. She frowned, pulling back out and looked to the next hut over as Miroku came out. "Monk?"

"Nothing...I wonder if something happened to them." rubbing his chin in thought, he made way to the young warriors side. "Something feels very off with this place." he then surmised, looking around.

"Hey, what happened to that scholarly guy?" Inuyasha appeared off to their right with Kagome at his side.

"Izumo?" Juno frowned and looked around as Miroku just had. There was something in the distance, a building. Squinting her eye, she lifted the eye patch and seen a strong energy reading going toward it. The other readings in the village had been so weak. "This way!" waving the others on, she started walking.

"A shrine?" Kagome's head tilted when they finally came to a large clearing. Izumo stood in front of it, arms stretched out with birds perched on them. "Izumo?" she asked softly, stepping cautiously toward him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Inuyasha's gruff voice came when he didn't answer Kagome. The birds, frightened by his harsh voice, flew away in a hurry. "Hey!"

"I heard you." Izumo looked at Inuyasha, unreadable look on his face. "People pray to the God who created Earth here." a hand swept toward the shrine.

Kagome's worry grew as she walked peeked inside to see the broken furniture. It to was empty and there was a vibe of pain in the air. "No one."

"God who created Earth?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Legend has it that the Kushi and Saki spirits came from the spirit of that God." Izumo sniffed delicately.

"Hm, I see…" Juno's lips pursed as she set the eye patch back in place, before anyone could get a good look at her milky eye.

"Kushi represents Chi and Saki represents Ai…" Miroku trailed off, looking down at Juno.

"Yes, and Ara represents Yuu, Migi-Shin; Yuu-Shin, Chi, Ai. The four spirits of the Jewel." she finished, smirking slightly at his astonished look. "I know my stuff, Miroku." she walked off, closer to the shrine.

"Yes you do, lady Juno." he muttered with a goofy smile. She may not have realized it, but she said his name. it was the first time he had ever heard his name and if he was truthful, he liked the sound of it.

"From the story…" Inuyasha started, eyes narrowing and looking around cautiously. "I feel something strange is going on here. Let's split up." everyone nodded, Kagome and himself going in one direction, Miroku and Juno in another and leaving Izumo to do as he pleased.

"Inuyasha, you think the fake jewel as anything to do with all these people missing?" Kagome worried her bottom lip.

"Yes I do." he admitted, looking over, frowned at her concerned look. "We'll find out what happened to them." he assured, hugging the girl.

"I hope so." her voice was muffled against his chest. Pulling apart slowly, they continued with the search, popping in and out of huts but still finding no one. "It's so strange."

"What is?"

"Nothing…not one person, cattle. Anything." she pointed out.

"Hm." he agreed, looking off to the side then squinting his eyes. Izumo stood, basking in the sunlight and staring at it intently. "What are you doing?" he called out.

"Why is it warm and shining?" Izumo questioned about the sun, without turning.

"Obviously the sun is shining!" he scoffed.

"Obvious?" he shot the hanyou a look before turning back. "For me, it's something very strange. Is there something burning there? How far away is the sun?"

'_Like a billion miles away my friend._' Kagome mused, watching him. He was probably one of the first people to be curious about things like that, in this era. "Appears we have a scientist on our hands." she murmured.

"Is this normal on your side?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why does night come?" Izumo wondered.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Yes, there's a lot over there."

A contemplative look crossed his face. "Hmm…What does the four spirit thing mean again? The Yuu and the Shin thing."

"Yuu means brave and courageous things." Kagome started. "Shin as in faith. Chi is knowledge. One has to be knowledgeable. Ai is what we all know as love." she blushed lightly at the word and turned to watch Izumo stroll up to a tree and hold out his hand.

"Wait, don't run!" Juno's voice floated to their eyes, startling the bird to fly off. The scholarly man was again disappointed. Turning toward the voice, Kagome and Inuyasha exchange a look and run off. They cut between some huts, to see a boy running and Juno and Kirara chasing. "We're not going to hurt you!"

"Go away!" the boy cried.

Miroku appeared before him, arms out to block his path and the boy ran into him. "We're travelers. We mean no harm."

"What's going on?" Kagome walked over, kneeling in front of the boy and shot a look at Miroku. "We're not gonna hurt you." she assured the clearly frightened boy. "What's your name? Mine is Kagome, that's Juno, Miroku, Kirara and Inuyasha." she pointed to each person as she said the name.

"S-S-Shousuke." he stuttered.

"What happened here?"

One whimper then two and three slipped past the child's lips and before long, he fell to his knees, fist clenched and cried. "A demon… A demon came and…" trailing off, a sob left him.

"Did a demon attack the village?" Juno asked in a soft voice, kneeling like Kagome had.

"He took everyone away from here!" he nodded, bawling.

"Shhhh, it's okay." Kagome took him in her arms and rocked him, like she had done with Souta. "Just tell us what happened so we can help." she muttered.

"I was being punished by my father and was in the chicken house. Some demons came to the village and took everyone away."

"When did that happen?" Miroku wondered.

"About five days ago." he sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "I've been hiding in the chicken house since."

"I understand." turning around, he faced the 'main street' of the village. '_No wonder there's no one around._'

"What will happen to them?" Shousuke blinked large eyes up at Kagome. "Why did that demon take my father? Then…" trailing off, everyone looked at him silence. They had no answer. "Are they going to be eaten?"

"No. There's no need to take them away if they just want to eat them." Izumo voiced as he walked over.

"Izumo!" Kagome scolded as the boy choked on a sob.

"I don't think they were eaten." he stated simply, shrugging.

"That's right." Miroku agreed. "Besides, the demons are not fools. If they attack villages, people will start to hunt them. They know that."

"He took them for some reason." Juno mused, rubbing her chin.

"My parents…they are okay, then?" Shousuke asked, hopefully.

"We'll look for them." Kagome assured.

"And kill all the demons." Inuyasha added.

The boy started sobbing once again, burying his head in Kagome's neck. "That's great! that's great…"

"However…" pausing, Miroku glanced skyward and frowned. "It's getting dark. I hope we can find them."

"Night…" Izumo looked down and sighed heavily. "It hides everything. No matter how beautiful, it hides everything in darkness."

Inuyasha shot the man an annoyed look, mouth open to say something when Kagome gasped. "I feel a Sacred Jewel fragment!" she exclaimed, turning.

The group turned as one, to see a snake-like demon that resembled the one Kagome killed earlier. At his back was a horde of demons, all different and all big and scary. "What a surprise. I came because I felt humans, instead I found myself a real Sacred Jewel fragment." the snake demon chuckled.

"It's them!" Shousuke cried, pointing at the demon. "They are the demons that took my parents!"

* * *

'_Where is it?_' Ipo grunted in frustration, throwing clothes from her amour onto the floor and bed behind her. Her frustration was steady growing into anger. Had someone, really, stole from her? Stole? '_I'll fuckin' kill'em._' eyes narrowed, she stepped back and fist her hands on her hips.

Now, just to find out who…

"…Lady Ipo?" the black/purple head whipped around to stare at the mousey female neko at her door. "Is everything…" trailing off, she glanced around the room with a frown. "Ok?"

"No, I can't find my arm blades." wanting to scream at the grievance, she settled for grabbing tuffs of hair and pulling. Why did stuff like this always happen to her?

"Well did you see them last, mi'lady?" the chamber maid asked kindly.

Ipo knew she was trying to help but could not help the dark look shot at her. Eeping softly, the neko darted from the room and left the miko all along. Standing there, dumbfound, Ipo blinked at the turn of events then just started laughing. Ever since it came out in the open, her being a miko, the castles inhabitants had been walking around her on egg shells.

Like she was a demon frying bitch or something.

Slapping a hand on her face, she sighed heavily and ran it up and in her hair. This was turning into a very, very…very long day. "Too bad I can't just rewind the hours and start over." plopping on the edge of the bed, she flopped back and just laid there, staring at the ceiling. It seemed to be a pastime.

"Why are the servants frightened to come in here?" lifting her head, she stared at Sesshoumaru, as he stared at her. Shrugging, she dropped her head back to the bed and sighed. "What happened in here?" he looked around the room in disdain, stepping over a pile of clothes he was sure had just moved.

"I can't find my arm blades." she muttered lowly, as if any louder would hurt her.

"Oh…you mean these?" he pulled out a wrapped package, the very same one he had gotten from Totosai, not five hours ago. Again, her head popped up, narrowing when she seen the package.

"Isn't that the package from Totosai?" pushing herself up on her elbow, she watched as he made his way to her bed side.

"Yes." was the short and straight to the point reply as he tossed it on the bed behind her. He then, leaned over the miko's body and propped a hand by her head to keep himself steady. She stared up at him, lips itching to turn upward as his body grew closer to hers. "Can't have you running around, without me, unprotected."

A frown tugged at her, head cocking. "But I am protect-"

He silenced her with a searing kiss, her eyes fluttering close and a hand gripping the front of his kimono. He seemed to like stealing her breath away. "Not to my degree of liking." he murmured against her lips.

"Uh huh."

Prying her hand free of his top, he stood and head for the door. "Get ready, we leave soon."

"Uh huh." she muttered, still slightly dazed and he smirked, leaving. After a moment, she finally came back to reality, blinked at the empty door then scowled. '_He can make me do anything by kissing me insane._' her look slowly morphed to one of content, a hand touching her swollen lips. She could get use to going temporary insane.

* * *

"Just surrender your Sacred Jewel fragment." the snake demon laughed.

Miroku stepped forward, putting a hand on the sutra beads on his Wind Tunnel hand. "We'll see about that! Surrender yourself instead!" he warned.

"Priest. I've heard about you. Wind Tunnel, isn't it?" he eyed the monk and hand warily.

"Are you Orochidayu…" Inuyasha demanded, brandishing the Tetsusaiga. "Where did you take all the people?"

"Hm…you must be Inuyasha…the halfbreed." he sneered at the hanyou then let his eyes fall to Kagome. Growling low and protectively, Inuyasha pushed the miko behind him. "Hm, missing a couple people from your party, aren't you?"

"They'll be here." Kagome told him boldly, ironically, from behind her hanyou.

Laughing again, he raised a wooden and metal staff they just noticed and gestured toward the group. "Go!" a fraction of the demons ran toward the group. Miroku moved first, stepping up to remove the beads and suck them in. "So, do you want to know more?" suddenly, he winced in pain, grabbing the wrist of his closed palm.

Orochidayu rolled a fake Sacred Jewel in his palm with a bored look. "See, these Sacred Jewels are full of evil power." holding it up to the light, he squinted at the dark gleam. "This evil power is poisonous to the humans."

"Monk!" Juno cried in surprise when he fell to his knees.

"It's the evil soul!" Izumo gasped in horror.

Kagome took a good look at the demons before them, all with a dark glow in various parts of the body. They were screwed. "They all got them, a fake Sacred Jewel." they snickered darkly from behind the snake demon.

"Why you…!" grimacing, Miroku struggled to his feet and swung his staff but the demons merely stepped aside and dodged. He was to weak, the poison already coursing through his veins.

"Izumo! Get Shousuke away from here!" Kagome commanded, notching an arrow.

"Got it!" nodding, he grabbed the frightened boy and ran for one of the huts, ducking in. Miroku reached into his robe and drew out a charm, throwing it out to the closest demon. It winched in pain as Kagome fired an arrow at the leader.

Orochidayu easily blocked it with his staff, faking a yawn. He was not worried about this bunch of rag tag fighters.

"They are stronger than other demons." Juno noted, ducking under the monks arm to keep him standing.

"Is it because of their fake Sacred Jewels?" Miroku asked aloud but was more thinking aloud.

"How did he make that thing?" Kagome whispered in determination.

"There's no time to think about that!" Inuyasha snapped.

"So, won't you surrender?" Orochidayu blinked at them, an innocent look on his face.

"I will use my Wind Tunnel." Miroku warned.

"No monk, you will die." Juno shook her head in disagreement.

"She's right!" Inuyasha agreed, slashing out at the closest demons and killing them.

Orochidayu made a hand gesture and two demons stepped forward, a spider demon and a portly demon with horns. They growled and a fake jewel was thrown into each of them. The jewel glowed, which engulfed the demons and they grew in size.

"Don't think that you're strong just because of a fake jewel!" Inuyasha swung the blade around and it morphed into it's larger self. Unknown to them, a monkey demon had snuck pass the group and into the hut where it knocked out Izumo. It took both males, one under each arm and burst from the roof.

"Let me go!" Shousuke cried, kicking his feet.

"Izumo! Shousuke!" Kagome gasped in horror as she watched the demon leap away. They were getting further and further.

"Stop there!" Inuyasha went to charge after it but was stopped when the huge horn demon blocked his way.

Juno and Miroku gave chase, ducking and dodging the spider demons acidic web. "Stay down monk." she pointed sternly then turned her back to him. Squatting, she watched and waited for the spider and when seeing it, leapt out from her hiding spot.. Swinging her staff around, it slammed into it's stomach.

At the same time, the horn demon had attacked Kagome and Inuyasha, punching the miko in the stomach and throwing her back into a tree. "Kagome!" the hanyou gaped at her still form then ripped around to glare at his opponent. His eyes almost bleeding red.

"You…" trailing off, his hand tightened on the sword handle as a growl emitted from deep within his chest. With a single slash of Tetsusaiga, he sent the windscar and annihilating the that dare hurt **his **Kagome.

Unknown to them, the spider demon had been half in it's path and was cut in half. It tried crawling away, with half of its body, but Juno stabbed it's head with her staff, killing it. "Finally." she sighed heavily.

"Kagome!" ignoring everything else, Inuyasha rushed over to her side and sat her up against the tree trunk. "Kagome…can you hear me?"

"Wah…?" dazed expression, she blinked at the hanyou before letting her head fall forward and rest against his chest.

* * *

The group had walked in silence, most of the day. No one was complaining but it was just…odd. Mainly the face that Ipo **was** so silent. Usually, she was much livelier. It couldn't be helped, what with her mind else where. The worry and concern Kagome sent through their bond was still on her mind and she swore, the feelings grew.

Something was happening.

She threw look over her shoulder, to her sleeping pups on the back of Ah-un and her backpack from Edo. She knew they were there, felt it but couldn't help it. Frowning, her brows knitted as she faced forward but suddenly stopped walking with an exhale of air. when it felt like she was punched in the gut. Her breath was lost on her for a moment, leaning forward slightly.

"Ipo?" Sango's voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine." she assured, without looking back as a hand went to her side. It was stinging now. When she straightened, she could see Sesshoumaru watching her from the corner of her eye and flashed him a fake smile. He just stared and she sighed softly, moving closer.

How was it he said what he wanted without even opening his mouth?

"I can smell the pain in your scent." was all he said.

"Well, I can feel it." she shot back, not amused. "Sometimes…Kagome and me feel the same thing…when the other is attacked." as if proving her point, she rolled the edge of her white jacket and black shirt underneath to show him the angry red welt. "It's also how we communicate when we don't want others to know what we're planning."

"And when you decided it was time to go back…" he was catching on.

"She was, unknowingly I'm certain, sending me feelings or worry and a little fear." she nodded, winding an arm with his. "I have concerns about that…" was added and he cocked a brow. "There might be some things I don't want her to feel. Will she anyways or am I going to be able to cut them off?"

"What things?" he wondered, truly interested.

Her mouth opened, to respond before shooting a look over her shoulder at the group. They could probably hear her, at the least, Dayo and then he would tell Sango and she Kohaku. It's like a domino effect. "Let's just leave it at things for now."

* * *

Izumo and Shousuke stirred, blinking as they took in their surroundings. A cave. It was dark and damp, echoes of dripping water from places neither could see. The only light was emitted from deep within the darkness and as Izumo squinted, seen many glowing embryos. Inside the embryos were the villagers, frozen in place.

Snickering brought his attention to a toad demon, squatting not to far away. "They look quiet delicious, don't they?"

Don't eat them, Gamajiro." Orochidayu walked up behind the two males, shoving the child forward. "Take the soul of this kid too."

"No!" he swatted at the toad, ducking under his large, clumsily arms and ran for the embryos. It was then he noticed two of the frozen people. His parents. "Father! Mother!"

Gamajiro laughed as he gripped the human by his neck, lifting him up. "You'll be with them soon."

"Gyuoh. Let's see how good your skills are." the snake leader nodded over at an ox-demon as it strolled toward Izumo.

* * *

Night had fallen hours ago and yet, the Sesshy-gang refused to rest for the night. Shippou was at the front, fox fire lighting the way and Rin, at his side with a flashlight to help. The moon was high, using the clear sky to cast it's illuminating pale light.

To bad they were in the thick of the woods and it did no good.

"Are we even going the right way?" Kohaku frowned as he glanced about. The forest was silent. Not even a cricket this far in. It all seemed wrong…which in a way would verify they were going toward the bad feeling and Kagome.

"Yes Kohaku." Ipo nodded, eyes narrowing as she to looked into the forest. '_Doesn't seem right._' she mused and moved at a quicker pace to put her right behind her pups. "There's a lot of demons out here, I can't be the only one to sense them." she then muttered, casting a look at Sesshoumaru then Dayo. Both had looks of agreement on their faces, if their wrinkled noses were any indication. "Apparently foul ones."

"Huh?" the male slayer blinked in confusion, looking at her,

"Ah, nothing kid." turning quickly to face forward, her hands went to the back of her head as she whistled a tune.

Behind her, the others just stared on with odd looks. The miko really was an odd person, not that they didn't know that before hand. Before she could be questioned on her odd behavior, the ground shook violently as a low growl sounded. They stopped, Rin and Shippou scurrying back to Ah-un as they had been told to do so. The fox fire and flashlight extinguished quickly and cloaked the group in shadows.

With Ipo's quick pace, it put her before the others so she was the first to be attacked, thrown from the bubbling ground and into the air. Flipping mid-air, she landed not to far from the others and growled angrily. '_Bastard!_' an ox-like demon appeared in front of her, club in hand with many small, spike like protrusions up and down the club. The thing that caught her attention the most was the glowing pink. '_Jewel shards?…no, there's something wrong with them._'

"I am Essan and I will kill you, miko!" he laughed.

"Oh…I doubt it." she retorted with a snort and extended the improved and reinforced arm blades. Sesshoumaru told her he took some of her hair, which explained the missing chunk, some of his acid and a bit of blood from the kimono she showed up in. Simple things to use for strengthen.

"Die, stupid human!" he raised the club.

For a moment, Ipo wondered if he even noticed Sesshoumaru standing off to the side, growling at him. '_Stupid ox demon._' crossing the blades, they absorbed most of the impact but was still able to push the girl back. Opening his mouth, dark fumes spew in her face and she winched.

"Demonic energy!" Kohaku gasped as Sango pulled her arm back and launched the large boomerang. Gyuoh slammed his shoulder into it, knocking it off course and toward Ah-un and the children. Sango's eyes widened and took off in a sprint, leaping into the air. She caught the boomerang, inches from Shippou and Rin, hitting the ground so hard it dislocated her shoulder and rolled.

Immediately, Dayo was growling as he rushed to her side, helping her sit up and Kohaku moved to protect the pups and dragon. "I'm fine." Sango grunted, getting to her feet

Ipo by now was seeing red, not only had he aimed to hurt her pups but succeeded in harming her sister. When she took a step forward, Sesshoumaru stopped her with a hand to the shoulder and she looked up at him, before back to the ox. He was staring at the miko with a distant look. "Priestess…if humans souls aren't polished, they are only simply stones."

Ipo's brows furrowed in confusion but it was short lived as he raised his club with a shout. Light shout out from the club and he slammed it to the ground, cracking the hard earth. The cracks spread like a spider web then caved but everyone was able to jump to safety. The demon just stared, shocked at the sight..

"You!" Ipo leaped from the tree she had secured herself in, tackling the ox demon. She pulled back one arm then thrust it forward, piercing his shoulder with her blade and pinning him to the ground. 'What is with these jewels?"

"I tell you nothing." he spat.

"You will if ya want ya death quick." to get her point across, she let a little holy power seep in his wound. He gave a horrified scream of pain but she didn't pull the power back. "Answer me!"

"H-h-he'll kill me!" he panted in fear.

"I"LL KILL YOU!" she snarled, more power going in to make his screams start again. "Tell me what I want to know."

* * *

The Inu-gang stood in the forest, surveying the area with keen eyes. '_They had such a strong smell…but where did it go. I can't smell them._' Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in thought, just as two demons suddenly appeared above them. Laughing between themselves, they attack the group but each dodged. "Irritating bastards!" the hanyou cursed.

"If we kill you, Orochidayu will give us more Sacred Jewels." the scorpion demon chuckled darkly.

"Die! You worthless half-demon!" the centipede demon screeched, swiping at him.

Inuyasha skid to the side, clipping it's face with his elbow and slamming it, face first into the ground. Now the scorpion demon flew at him but Kagome fired off a arrow and striking it right in the chest. "Don't even think about it!" she shook the bow, watching satisfied when it clawed at it's chest and tumbled to the ground.

Both demons rise, smirks on their faces as a pink glow appeared in both of their bodies. "Don't you underestimate us." the centipede warned.

"We have the Sacred Jewels." the scorpion sneered.

"Doesn't matter." Inuyasha flexes his claws. "I'll just dig them out from you!" and threw himself toward the two. In the distance, the monkey demon came toward them with a horde of other demons at his back. Laughing, he made a gesture and those behind him flew into the fray.

Orochidayu appeared on a branch, above the whole battle field, sneering at the group of humans and their half demon leader. "Kill them and get a real jewel shard!" determination filled the demons face as they brought more attacks to the battle. The snake laughed to himself, disappearing.

'_Damn him._' Juno cursed, coming back to back with Miroku as they became surrounded.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha leaped at the closest demons and slashed right threw them. Unfortunately, the whole made was filled just as quick.

Getting sick of the way things were going, Kagome grunted as she looked around them. Anything to help them and her eyes found something, a large building. Perhaps a mansion. It didn't matter, it was some place for them to go. Notching an arrow, she poured miko power into it. "When I say run, do it!" she called over the sounds of battling and released the arrow. "RUN!" the arrow cut through the lines of demons and the group charged right through, trying to stay as close to the arrow was possible. It formed a sort of barrier and protected them, so long they didn't fall to far behind.

* * *

Just like Essan said, there was a large mansion nestled in the middle of the forest. It looked rundown, the courtyard long dead, grass overgrown, mansion walls cracked and vines creeping up the length. Ipo looked it over before turning to the group. Sesshoumaru, Dayo and Kohaku. Since Sango was hurt, she stayed back with her pups and Ah-un.

"Alright, Kohaku and me are going to the mansion, right?" the demon males nodded in affirmative. "And y'al to explore the outside?" again, they nodded. There were two different energy signs when approaching this place, one in the mansion and the other in grounds off to the right.

"Be careful." catching Sesshoumaru's eye, her lips upturned but didn't say anything. No words really needed to be spoken and though she wanted to hug him and kiss him goodbye, she reframed. Instead, she turned and walked toward the mansion with the male demon slayer at her side leaving the inu and tiger demon to start for the second signature.

* * *

"Where…are we…going, Lady…Kagome?" Miroku panted but instead of answering, she pointed to the home growing closer. Realization dawned on his face and he nodded, throwing a sutra at the demons following. The ones it captures cried in pain, turning an ashen color and crumbling.

There new energy readings that caught Kagome's attention and she grinned, largely. "Ipo and…the others…are already…there!"

"That's…good!" Juno panted as she sent an attack and took out another line of demons.

Before long, they burst into the courtyard of said mansion and continued toward the buildings. Well, that was until the demons streamed in past the trees and separated them into pairs. Kagome and Juno went toward the mansion as Miroku and Inuyasha were pushed back toward the courtyard edge.

"Iron reaver stole stealer!" his claws ripped through demon after demon, Miroku sending charmed sutra after sutra and even used his staff to purify. Something caught the hanyou's eye, a cave and a plan started formatting. Get them chase the two and it would seclude the hordes of demons in a tight space. Easier to kill them. Also, easier to kill them. '_It's a chance I'll haveta take!_' he mentally pumped his arms.

"Cave Miroku!" he gestured to the opening and dove for it. They kept going, until they were a good distance in then Inuyasha spun to face the demons. Pulling out Tetsusaiga, it transformed and he smirked before lifting it above his head. "Wind scar!" the yellow light streamed out of the cave, killing hundreds of demons and for now, leaving them safe.

"Well, that was either a strategy move or very stupid." Dayo noted from behind.

Balancing the sword on his shoulder, he shot the tiger a look. "I figured to keep them in an enclosed space, it would be easier to strike them down." he explained.

"A strategic move." the guard nodded in approval.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru grunted and Inuyasha looked at him then blinked. Did he just see a look satisfaction on his brothers face. Because of his choice of plans…

The world, it must be ending.

* * *

Kohaku and Ipo popped their heads into yet another empty bedroom, both frowning. "No one…not one soul." the slayer mumbled.

"What's going on?" Ipo muttered, pulling herself back into the corridor and looking up and down the hall. Where was everyone? She could feel people's readings but…no people. '_Maybe…they're locked up or something?_'

"Oh my, I thought I was alone." a startled voice commented from behind and the duo spun, weapons at the ready. The stranger eeped in surprise, stepping back and raised his hands. "I mean you no harm!"

"What are you doing here?" Kohaku asked.

"Where's everyone?" Ipo questioned.

"Who are you?" back to Kohaku

"What happened here?" and to Ipo.

The stranger looked between the two, with each question they asked. "Sorry…didn't mean to startle you. The demons, they captured me, they need my knowledge since their fake jewels are not useful enough…they want me to create a real one."

"Oh? You mean these?" Ipo held up the off pink jewel and he gaped at it.

"Where ever did you get that?"

"Doesn't matter." her hand closed around it and he could hear it being crushed. "No one can make a new jewel."

"They seem to think they can." he shrugged then made a gesture to the walls around him. "I was told to use this place for that purpose."

"You're going to obey their orders?" Kohaku wondered.

"I have no choice if that's the only way out…" he sighed heavily and made a gesture for them to follow. Ipo and Kohaku exchanged a look, nodding firmly. "What else can I do…?"

"Fight for freedom." Ipo commented with a careless tone.

"You are a priestess, are you not?" he looked at Ipo to see her nod. "Are you not interested in the Sacred Jewel?"

"Interested?" she frowned.

"Your wishes will come true if you use the power of the Sacred Jewel." he said, as if he was telling her something she hadn't known.

"I would like to recover them, with my imouto and others but I have anything I need. Friends, family, love…happiness."

He looked at her for a long moment, as if calculating her then glanced to Kohaku. "And you?"

"I don't need a jewel to make me something I have not reached on my own strength." was his reply.

Ipo could fell her chest swell with pride. '_Wait til I tell Sango what he said!_' she squealed in excitement as they entered the kitchen.

The table was covered in all sorts of herbs, different colors and different uses. Scanning the table, Ipo and Kohaku looked to each other once again and she gave a nod. He unhooked his chained scythe as quietly as possible and let it hang by his feet.

"IPO! KOHAKU!" Kagome's scream cut into the steel silence night and startling those in the kitchen.

"Go Kohaku." she gestured toward the door, and after glancing at the stranger, nodded and disappeared into the darkness of the hall. Moving toward the door, she closed it firmly and faced the man. His head was lowered but she could see his smirk. "Imma haveta kill ya now…Gyuoh." his head raised, eyes glowing and an eerie laugh feel from his lips.


	54. Burning down the house

_*****Flashback!*****_

_"H-h-he'll kill me!" the ox demon panted in fear, his eyes wide as he stared up at the pissed off human. He swore, if for a split second, her eyes flashed red._

_"I"LL KILL YOU!" came her shriek, pushing more power into his wound and extracting his screams once again. "Tell me what I want to know." was ground out, her gripping his neck._

"_A-a-alright." he sputtered, gasping for breath and her grip eased, just a bit. "There's a demon, Gyuoh that wants to make a scared jewel of his own."_

"_You can't make a scared jewel." she scoffed._

"_We thinks he can…plans on using some group of travelers." his words caught the attention of all those there._

"_Group…what group?" Dayo demanded. Essan just glared at the tiger._

"_Answer him!" Ipo snared, zapping him with her power._

"_I dunno!" he cried. "He doesn't tell me anything. I've heard rumors, most are humans, two mikos, a priest, demon slayer siblings, a child, handful of demons and even half demon."_

"_Why them?" Ipo asked carefully._

"_He says…says the inu brothers and tiger will replace the Ara Spirit of Yuu. The monk and woman with the patch will replace the Kushi Spirit of Chi. The exterminator siblings can then be the Saki Spirit of Ai. The soul of the fox and human child will replace the Nigi Spirit of Shin and the two miko's, they are to be used as the core of the new jewel."_

"_Who is trying to make this jewel?" Sesshoumaru spoke for the first time and his tone was not one to be argued with._

_Eassan grew a little more scared at the sight of the demon lord. "We call him Gyuoh."_

"_We as in demons?" Dayo the asked and the hurt demon nodded._

"_Then what do we call him?" Kohaku glared down at him._

_*****End flashback*****_

"Most call me Izumo, at least the humans do."

"I don't care if they called you the fucking emperor, ya son of bitch." Ipo snapped, glaring at him heatedly.

"How did you know who I was?" he wondered, ignoring her outburst.

She bristled as his at ease tone, like what he planed to do was no big thing. "That's of no matter." waving it off, she gave a few hard gestures toward him. "You can't create a new jewel."

"Did you know the Jewel was created by Midoriko, a priestess with great power?" he hmmed in thought.

Ipo's right eye twitched. "Yes, created in the midst of the battle between Midoriko and the demons."

"Hm, for Midoriko, it was to defeat the demons, for the demons, it was to kill Midoriko… They fought to possess each other's souls and their souls became one as a result."

"I know this." she was 'becoming' agitated.

"Within the Sacred Jewel, the pure soul of Midoriko and the wicked souls of the demons combined." he glanced to the side, one of the walls of the kitchen. She too looked, seeing Ara, Nigi, Kushi, Saki written on it, characters linking together. A pensive look crossed her face. "Those fake Sacred Jewels sealed together the souls of humans and demons. But, that's not enough. Ara Spirit, Nigi Spirit, Kushi Spirit and Saki Spirit, namely, Yuu (courage), Shin (heart), Chi (power), Ai (love), will have to work together correctly."

Still, Ipo remained silent, listening to his rant. He moved toward the window of the kitchen, staring out at setting sun and sighed. A bird flew over to perch on his outstretched finger before flying off a moment later. "All flew away but not because of the dark…"

"You are the one the birds fear." she commented and he turned to face her. At his back, she could see the sky growing more dark.

"Izumo… It's actually my father's name…" he laughed carelessly at the thought. "He was a learned man who excelled in singing and writing. Appreciated flowers, and loved the birds. The name Izumo refers to my father." he paused in thought, a distant gleam flashed in his eye for just a second. "My mother also gave me a name… Gyuoh. My appearance only holds the day." as night arrived, he grew bigger, a dark blue and two large horns appeared on his forehead. He threw away the simple clothes he wore and held up a club. Much like the one Essan had. "This is how I look at night!"

"So…you're a half-demon." she noted in a tone as careless as his own. In all truth, she hadn't cared, after all, her oni was a hanyou.

"That's right." two corpse crows land on his shoulders and start pecking on him. "Get lost. Go away!" he swatted at them, frightening the birds and making them scamper.

She gave a slow nod, her jaw setting rigidly. "That doesn't change anything. You don't have the right to take human souls, just because you don't like what you look like." she scowled. "They are innocents!"

"I studied about the Sacred Jewel by traveling to different countries and I came to know about you guys…the large group that traveled Japan to gather shards. With your souls, I will be able to create the real Sacred Jewel!"

"I wont let you!" she growled. "We aren't just some ingredient for a scared jewel!"

"That's right, priestess. Fight. Struggle. It will agitate your soul!" he smirked, eyes sparkled at the sight. "Only crows will come to this despicable body. Other birds flee upon seeing me, upon feeling my breath! With the power of the Sacred Jewel, I will possess all things human and beautiful!"

"Is that your wish then?" she bit out.

"I will use the power of the Sacred Jewel to become human. So that I may gain freedom!"

"Pathetic." her lip raised in the corner, fist balling as she side stepped suddenly. The door to the kitchen was blasted off it's hinges, sending splinters of wood all over. Ipo dropped to her knees, arms shielding her head from the spray. In the entrance stood Kagome, Juno and Kohaku.

"Ipo?"

"Yea...I'm okay." coughing, she waved a hand from the corner she was in, cramped with debris, to her surprise. "Might wanna ease up on it next time, Juno." she called out.

"My bad." was the reply, from the amused staff wielding woman.

"Right, sound so sorry." she grumbled, kicking wood aside and looked around the room. Gyuoh was gone. "Gotta find my new little friend."

* * *

"Kagome said she sensed everyone." Miroku noted as he looked around the cave. He noticed the dead frog demon, in a pool of his own blood and all the embryo's holding who he suspected were the villagers from that abandoned town. Then he seen someone familiar. "Shousuke?"

Inuyasha looked at where the monk stared, brows furrowing when seeing the child then looked around. "Hey, where's Izumo?" at hearing the name, Dayo and Sesshoumaru growled, catching the other two by surprise.

"There seems to be a side of this Izumo you know not." Dayo voiced.

"What do you mean?" Miroku's head cocked while, for now, Inuyasha focused on all the people trapped inside the embryo's. One by one, he started cutting them free and lying the unconscious people on the ground.

"We came across a demon and…extracted information from him." the tiger started but Inuyasha's snort cut him off. "Yes Inuyasha."

"You mean Ipo scared him shitless." he shot the two full demons looks then went back to what he was doing.

"Regardless." he stressed the word, Inuyasha grinned. "He told us of a demon that wanted to create a scared jewel."

"Yes, that was what Izumo said." Miroku nodded, listening intently.

"This Izumo is the one that wishes to make the jewel." Sesshoumaru blurted, tried of beating around the bush. He just wanted to go inside, find Ipo and kill the demon. Inuyasha tensed, stopping him from cutting the sack. "He is the demon behind this whole…hindrance. He wishes to use **ALL **of us to make this new jewel."

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like him." Inuyasha muttered, just having set Shousuke on the ground and joined the others. "He was always giving me strange looks. Let's go kill this bastard." they all grunted in agreement with his statement and left the cave. On the way out, Miroku slapped a sutra on the entrance, to protect the humans inside.

When they got outside, they were meet with the sight of half the gang in the opened courtyard, fighting demons. Kagome and Ipo had teamed up to attack a large, blue bull demon while Kohaku and Juno kept the demons off their back. "Destroy them, do it for the Sacred Jewel!" he called and the demons behind the bull charged forward.

In the bushes to the side, Orochidayu watched in glee before deciding to join the fight. Morphing into a large snake, he slithered into the opening, ready to strike, only to be met with the sharp end of Dayo's sword.

Kagome notched an arrow while the arm blades popped free for Ipo's sleeves. Together, they attacked, sending wave after wave of purification toward them and annihilated everyone in their way to Gyuoh. Kagome took out another arrow, looking at Gyuoh pleadingly. "Please! Just let everyone go!"

"No. All their souls are necessary for my plans…yours too!"

"You're gonna tarnish the jewel with your wishes." Ipo tired to explain.

"Silence!" raising his club, a pink aura was thrown off and seeps into the surrounding area. "Even so, I'll still become a human! Attack!" two corpse crows flew from the shadows, a pink glow engulfing their bodies and enlarged. Kagome fired an arrow, killing the first crowing and shattering the fake Jewel in it's body. Ipo pulled a fist back, clawing through the other and splattered both miko's with it's blood.

The sisters used the dead bodies to hid their own until the crows fell to pieces but were to close for Gyuoh to block. Ipo threw a leg up, kicking the bull demon into the air then grabbed Kagome's hands and spun them both. Pushing holy power downward, Kagome's charged feet meet the side of his face and knocked him back, right off his feet. The sizzling of her attack could be heard, as well as his screams of pain.

They separated quickly, to make a path as Juno stepped up and slammed her staff against the ground, the attack killing every demon in it's course. Including the man half had known as Izumo.

* * *

"Thank you!" Shousuke waved by, standing beside his parents as the Inu-tachi left the village. Most waved back animatedly, calling out their own goodbyes. And some, namely Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, were quiet, hands tucked into their sleeves. Ipo and Kagome shared a look, grinning at much the brothers were alike. Of course, they didn't voice it, cute is was, but not enough for a double dose of 'evil eye'.

As they left the village further and further in their past, snow still covering the ground, Ipo started to hum. A Christmas tune. She had forgotten about it, with everything that had happened in the past couple days. The special day had already passed. '_Guess we'll haveta make it Christmas tonight._'

"We will need to find shelter soon." Dayo noted, looking at the quickly darkening skies.

"Right when we leave the village to." Sango sighed, smiling up at Dayo when he tugged her to him for warmth. Her arm was hung in the make-shift sling Kagome had constructed.

"it's that 'good' luck we have." Ipo snorted, throwing back an amused look at the female slayer. Then she glanced at Ah-un, to see Rin and Shippou snuggled up a sleeping Kohaku. '_He deserves rest after today._' a grin pulled at her lip, making more then half the group cock their brow. She looked at Sango again. "I bet, when ya volunteered for this mission, ya had no idea of the crap we get into it."

"I, truthfully…I hadn't thought it was possible to get in so much trouble." she laughed sheepishly.

Inuyasha snorted now, as Kagome wound her arms to his left one. "Anything is possible with Ipo." she glared, sticking her tongue out and Kagome giggled.

"You're one to laugh, Miss. Kags." Ipo shot her the stink eye. "You get in as much trouble as me. Not to mention the trouble back home in the manner of 'Hojo'."

"Ugh, must you remind me." she groaned.

"Hojo?" Inuyasha's ears perked at the name. Who was this Hojo? Was he trying to steal his Kagome? A growl rumbled in his chest at the thought, making her shoot him a side ways glance. One of his hands moved to cover both of hers, a way of claiming her and she seemed to understand, stroking his hand with her thumb.

"If we're talking about Hojo then please, let's bring up Rki." Kagome shot Ipo a smirk, growing when she noticed Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He was jealous, just like his brother.

"That wannabe?" the black/purple haired girl rolled her eyes at the thought of the man that gave her the kitten that now belonged to Rin. "'Let's go to a movie…as just friends.'…" she mocked him with another eye roll. "Like I'm an idiot."

"Who is this…Rki." the demon lord grit out the name.

"Just so lame dude from back home." she waved it off, hooking onto his arm as Kagome had done to Inuyasha. "He was the guy that I got that white kitten from. Tried to get me to go out with him."

"Even after I told him she was with someone." Inuyasha added his two cents.

"Stupid, stupid man." Ipo shook her head at Rki's stupidity. If she hadn't left Sesshoumaru for Kouga, what made this douche think she would…for him? '_As if._'

"Why does it seem every time I leave you alone, some new male is trying to steal you away?" the inu leaned to the side, asking the question so no one else would hear.

"Er…I dunno." she answered, truly confused. She looked up at him, big innocent eyes and shrugged. "Luck, I'm telling ya." he grunted. "I'm waiting for to happen to Sango, so she can feel our irritation." was added with a shrug.

To her amusement, Ipo was sure Dayo let out a low growl/grumble. "It'll happen, my red haired friend." glanced back at him and the slayer with sly eyes. "Sango is a very pretty beautiful girl and if most guys weren't intimidated by her line of work, they would be swooning over her." said girl blushed prettily at the compliment but Dayo huddled her closer.

Ipo giggled at the display. "Not that you have to worry. Anyone with eyes can see she's hand over hills for you." this time, she swore he blushed lightly.

"Like you are with Sesshoumaru-sama." Sango pointed out.

"And like Kagome is with Yashie." she shrugged it off, grinning at the glare from the miko, for bringing her into it. "Hey, just telling it like it is."

"We should stop for the night. There's a thick cover and branches to protect us." Juno pointed out suddenly, gesturing off to the left. Looking over, they seen what she talked about and nodded in agreement. The chances of coming across another village or even a hut was slim to none, before it did whatever it was going to do.

Bags were dropped to the ground, camp set up as the men went to collect wood and food. Apparently, they wanted real meat and not the futuristic food. "Next time…I say we gather wood and meat." Ipo grumbled as she tied the tarp edge to the stake and punched the ground with it. On the branches crisscrossing above their heads, she had laid a tarp and tied it in place. It would provide better coverage.

"We'll let them take it down in the morning." Kagome said off hand.

"Take what down?" Inuyasha wondered as he and the other three males came back into camp. Ipo pointed up at the tarp but didn't say anything, just continued setting up the sleeping area. They, as in the girls, had come the conclusion it would be for the best of **everyone **that they slept close together. For warmth and safety.

"Okaasan?" Shippou yawned as he staggered toward her and clutched the sleeves of the white, thick turtle neck. "Will you read us a story?"

"A story…?" both he and Rin, who came up after him, nodded. "What sort of story?"

"We don't care."

"…whole about a Christmas story!" she grew excited, as her pups furrowed their brows in confusion.

"Chris…mas?" Rin muttered the word slowly. What was this Christmas her okaasan spoke of.

"It's a day that families spend together, eating, joking, opening presents and the such." she explained.

"Where did it come from?" Miroku butted in and Ipo glanced at him. Most everyone, save Kagome, were watching her curiously.

'_My, they are inquisitive._' she chuckled mentally, hands folding in her lap. "Well, long ago on a night much like this, a husband and wife came to a small inn. The wife, Mary, was well with child. You see, there was no room inside the Inn so the owner offered his stable. It was shelter and warm. That night, Mary gave birth to a baby boy and three men, all kings, ventured across the lands to search the babe out and bestow upon him gifts." they listened with baited breathe, eyes wide in anticipation. "Some onna's believe that this babe, who grew into a man, Jesus Christ, was the son of our lord...god and that, he was sent to earth to die for mans sin so that we could be forgiven."

"Wow." they muttered.

"Now, onto the story!" she clapped her hands happily, grinning largely. She loved this story, always had and always would. "'T'was the night before Christmas," she paused, to make sure she had everyone's attention. "T'was the night before Christmas when all through the house, not a creature was stirring. Not. Even. A. Mouse." she punctuated each word with a wag of her finger.

Sliding toward her bag, she pulled a stack of brightly colored fabric. There were murmurs from the children, questioning what she was doing and just looks from the others. "The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there." grins broke out of Rin and Shippou's face as they recognized the description of a stocking Ipo had given them.

Kagome giggled childishly, getting into the Christmas spirit and helped pass the stockings out. "The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads." giggling as little kids did, they watched as she twirled, bowed and twirled again around the clearing. "And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled down for a long winter's nap." she and Kagome clasped their hands, resting the side of their faces on the tops of their hands.

"When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter," a startled look crossed the miko's face as eyes widened. "I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter, away to the window I flew like a flash!" and just as she said, she sprang toward an imaginary window. "Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash!" she gestured the actions but turned to the group. "The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,"

Then her eyes squinted, hand to her forehead as she tried to see. "When, what to my wondering eyes should appear but a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer. With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick!" she exclaimed, bringing giggles. "More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name."

Sucking in a deep, she puffed her chest out and both hands to her waist while Kagome joined the role call. "Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!" she hopped twice then made a dashing motion toward the right, over her chest. "Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"

Calming down, the miko squatted between Kohaku and Sango. "As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky." a hand made a waving motion. "So up to the house-top the coursers they flew. With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too. And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof, the prancing and pawing of each little hoof." she sprang to her feet, head angled up to look at the roof. "As I drew in my head, and was turning around, down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound."

Jumping back, she spun once and when facing forward, had adopted the 'superhero' pose. "He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot." wrinkling her nose, she knocked at her clothes, as if it were dirty. "A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,. And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack."

"His eyes - how they twinkled, his dimples how merry!" she pointed at her eyes then mouth. "His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!" pointed at those. "His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow." she pouted. "And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow!" she whispered excitedly, gesturing to the snow.

"The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth." she mimicked a man smoking then made hand gestures around her head. "And the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath. He had a broad face and a little round belly. That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly." laughing deeply, she put a hand to her stomach.

"He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself. A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work. And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk," turning sharply, she squatted again, this time beside a Inuyasha and tapped his nose.

"And laying his finger aside of his nose. And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose. He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle." she hopped to the side and whistled. "And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight…'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!'"


	55. Turn around, turn me on

Oh my goodness! Please don't hate me but this took FOREVER! It is the long awaited mating of Ipo and Sesshoumaru so please, AVERT YOUR EYES UNDERAGE READERS. VERY LEMON-Y! I hope all enjoys and note, the song does not belong to me and I hope reader that suggested this song likes what I did. Also, I have decided not to go into detail with Kagome and Sango's mating. Probably just up to the mating then **BAM!**, next morning.

* * *

'_Sure is peaceful._' Ipo noted, looking up at the full moon with a content look. She had taken refuge in one of the tall trees that surrounded the now empty camp. The girls had gone to bath, taken Rin and Shippou with them, while the guys, half went to hunt for dinner while the other went to take care of some problem in a nearby village.

First time she had been alone in…well, a very long time. It was sorta odd.

Sighing softly, she looked at the paper of math problems before wrinkling a nose. How she hated math. '_It is sooooo evil. Leading death to teens since the 1800's._' chewing on the inside of her cheek, she reached for her bag, that was hanging on a jutted out branch nub, and took out a bottle of water. Taking a swing, she set it back in place then added her homework. She just spent the last two hours doing math, science and English.

"Time for a break." slinging the bag on her back, she jumped to the ground and let it fall beside her bedroll. Stretching her arms high above her head, she leaned side to side and let lose a soft moan. The red t-shirt lifted just above her belly button, the cool breeze brushing against the exposed skin.

"You have been stressed the pass couple days." murmured a voice by her right ear.

Gasping and spinning, Ipo scowled at an amused Sesshoumaru than crossed her arms to pout. "Don't do that." smacking his shoulder gently, she sighed then smiled. "Ya back early…well, earlier then the others."

"I am." was all he said.

Ipo just stood there, staring up at him with a cocked brow but he said nothing else. Smiling silently at his predictable and yet not, mannerisms, she turned to squat by her bag and dig out her mp3 player. "Ya ever get bored patrolling?" she wondered.

"Not lately." and she shot him a look, knowing he meant since meeting her. What could she say…trouble magnet she was.

"Random question, ya ever wonder why people act the way they do? Demons and humans alike." a frown marred that handsome face of his, she noted that when standing and turning back to him. What was she getting at? "Everything in the world has a cause and effect. What you do, I do…Inuyasha does." she pushed on, wondering herself why she felt sentimental all the sudden.

"What is your cause and effect then?" he asked.

"Hm…good question." she paused in thought, considering her options. "It's funny, but a lot of people can't deal with the real Ipo." she gave a slight laugh and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm to loud, to rude, to aggressive…to everything really. Kagome has known me since…forever really and Eri, Ayame and Yuri are the same so my abrasive nature is normal to them. Funny thing is, I've always felt like, what ya see is what you get with me. Cause-being myself to those around me. Effect-weeds out the people that would use me otherwise." she shrugged at her explanation then frowned. "Sorry, being a bit sappy today." wrapping her arms about herself, her lips twitched side to side. '_Think I'm getting ready to start._'

"Is this why you are so wound up? Feeling emotional?"

"…nah." leaning against the tree she just vacated, a scowl settled in place. "Stupid math and their stupid test." his brow cocked in question. "Math is evil, Sesshy….evial! Numbers and letters, ganging up on you and taunting you." eyes narrowed at the book that poked from the bag. '_I shall smite thy!_'

'_Strange girl and what is this math?_'

Seeing his look, Ipo nodded to herself and sat on her bedroll. Patting the spot next to her, he sat, graceful as always. Pulling out the worksheet she had been filling in, she scooted closer and maneuvered the paper for both to see. His fluff wound about her arm, covering every inch of exposed skin. "Explain how you came across the answer." he stated, rather then demanding like he would with most people. He was doing something his own father and tutors had done to him, when he was stuck on a problem.

"Ok…well, you would take away the unneeded parentheses around ((x+yi)/(1+i)), to make it just (x+yi)/(1+i)." she wrote the step out, and each one after to gesture to when she spoke. "Then move the 1 to the right of the expression so it would be x+yi/i+1. The parentheses around ((7/(7+i)) would be dropped and the 7, like 1, moves to the right of the expression. The 7/7+i is moved to the left, so…the-" stopping abruptly, she looked from the problem she had been explaining to the one she was having trouble with. Everything seemed to fall into place and suddenly, she knew the answer.

"Oh…oh." blinking at the paper, she then turned to rummage through her bag and looking for a pencil. Crying in triumph, she pulled out what she sought and wrote the answer. Last problem on the math homework she had brought back through the well with her!

"Sometimes, discussing the problem makes what alludes you come into light." Sesshoumaru stated.

"…you are a fricking genius." leaning forward, she stole a kiss but was unable to back away as the fluff left her arm and wound her waist like an arm. How was it every time they kissed, it would quickly turn to more. Or at least try. There had to be a connection between the thick sexual tension between herself and her demon lord.

Pushing herself to her knees, the forgotten worksheet slipped to the ground by the abandoned MP3 player. Music drifted around the area as if plunged into speakers and they quickly became ignorant of the world around them. Though, Sesshoumaru had enough sense to expand his aura, warning those who didn't wish death to stay away.

_**Na na na. Come on. Na na na. Come on. Na na na na na. Come on. Na na na. Come on, come on, come on. Na na na na. Come on. Na na na. Come on. Na na na na na. Come on. Na na na. Come on, come on, come on. Na na na.**_

Fingers grazed either side of his jaw and neck, hair sliding forward to cover their face from prying eyes. His hand stroked the length of side to hip then slipped his hand under her shirt to feel the smoothness of her hot skin. The feeling of his fingers against her bare skin was like little bolts of electricity. Felt good.

_**Feels so good being bad. Oh oh oh oh oh. There's no way I'm turning back. Oh oh oh oh oh. Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure. Oh oh oh oh oh. **_

Sharp claws were dragged leisurely across her taunt stomach and peeking into the waistband of her pants. Soft moans were extracted and when she drew back, her swollen lips were pulled into a seductive smirk. It made the beast and man appreciative of her, for more one reason. She looked mighty attractive in such a thoroughly disheveled and satisfied state and she was planning something.

_**Love is great, love is fine. Oh oh oh oh oh. Out the box, outta line. Oh oh oh oh oh. The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more. Oh oh oh oh oh.**_

"'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it." threading her hand into his thick silver hair, she jerked his head back. "Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!" then claimed his lips as he had done so much with her.

_**Na na na. Come on, come on, come on. I like it-like it. Come on, come on, come on. I like it-like it. Come on, come on, come on. I like it-like it. Come on, come on, come on. I like it-like it**_

Rolling her hips seductively, she could feel the sudden appearance of his erection. A rumble from deep in his chest awarded her with the knowledge he enjoyed her treatment. Brown eyes lit up, almost making them a whiskey color. "'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!" sometimes, she loved being a female, putting men-especially Sesshoumaru-under her spell.

_**Love is great, love is fine. Oh oh oh oh oh. Out the box, outta line. Oh oh oh oh oh. The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more. Oh oh oh oh oh. 'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me! **_

Pushing herself to her feet, she moved a couple feet away while doing a strut/dance. Turning to face him, she leaned forward, knees bent and pushing her chest together. A single finger urged him to come and the demon lord felt possessed as he stood on his own accord. He was vaguely aware of the beast whining and rattling the cage.

He wanted to play!

_**Na na na. Come on, come on, come on. I like it-like it. Come on, come on, come on. I like it-like it. Come on, come on, come on. I like it-like it. Come on, come on, come on. I like it-like it. S-S-S & M-M-M. S-S-S & M-M-M.**_

Reaching her, an arm wound about her waist and her one of her own around his neck. Her dancing became a bit more slower, sensual even. Turning so her back was to his chest, her hands grabbed his hips to make him sway with her. When, after a good five minutes, he seemed to get the hang of it, her arms then traveled to wrap his neck.

_**Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on. It's exactly what I've been yearning for. Give it to me strong and meet me in my boudoir. Make my body say ah ah ah. I like it-like it. '**_

Lowering his head, he buried his face into her neck, nipping and licking the tender flesh. Another set of moans left her, arching her back when his fangs scraped the same spots. His hand rested on her stomach, inching down to her most private parts. Her heart started pounding, even more so when his fingers rounded on the inside of her thigh.

'_**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me! 'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me! **_

Letting out a stuttered breath, her knees gave way and she dropped. Lucky for her, Sesshoumaru caught her and with his arm around her, lowered them both to their knees. Her arousal was just so intoxicating, he felt he might go insane. "**You're not the only one that can make knees go weak, mate.**" the chuckle sent vibrations through her body but she knew, who spoke, it wasn't the regular Sesshoumaru. No, only his beast called her mate, like it was a term of endearment.

_**Na na na. Come on, come on, come on. I like it-like it. Come on, come on, come on. I like it-like it. Come on, come on, come on. I like it-like it. Come on, come on, come on. I like it-like it. S-S-S & M-M-M. S-S-S & M-M-M. S-S-S & M-M-M. S-S-S & M-M-M.**_

When his hand made contact with her clothed womanhood, she jerked in surprise and earned herself another chuckle. Pushing his hand further, sliding easily against the rough material of her jeans, he added pressure with his ministrations. '_**Must remove obstruction!**_' the beast whined when he couldn't touch her how he wished. He began fiddling with the button and zipper of the odd piece of clothing.

Ipo put a hand over his, head turning to look back at him. "You'll take forever." she murmured, grinning smugly when she had the pants open for him in a blink of an eye. Maybe it was the high of this absolutely wonderful feeling but she didn't want him to stop.

"**Smug bitch**." he growled, hand slipping past both barriers. Another growl left him, this one of approval at the wetness that met him. The little miko was ready and waiting for him it seemed but he wished to tease her a bit more. Like she had done him.

As for the 'smug bitch', she didn't think she had stopped moaning since this entire exploit started but when he started playing with her, it was an all new sensation. Her body hummed to it's own beat as his hand did what it wanted to her body. And she was all to happy to oblige his whims. "…Sessho-" head rolled back to rest in the crook of his neck as she bit her lip.

**Riiiiiiiip!**

Blinking in surprise, she realized there was a breeze against her nether regions as well as her chest and looked down. Her pants, panties, shirt and bra lied hazardously off to the side. Then she was being lifted and laid out on her bedroll. Turning her head, she watched as Sesshoumaru began untying his sash. How had she not noticed he was without his armor?

The next thing to go was the outer haori and he went about it slowly. Like that strip tease she and Kagome seen with their friends in their time. Her heart sped up at his teasing mannerisms and she knew he knew what he was doing to her. '_Your traitorous bastard!_" her mind screamed at her heart.

When he dropped the last layer of his haori and stood with only his hamaka on, Ipo couldn't even pretend she wasn't interested, gaping and she was sure her mouth was hanging, unhinged. '_Damn, how can someone look so good and be only half dressed? _' when he started for the pants, she tried, desperately to keep her eyes above the waist but it was a losing battle. She often wondered what he looked like, since the whole 'spring-thrust' incident.

'_Oh wow…_' and now, Sesshoumaru, lord of the west, stood in all his glory, looking quiet proud. He was…well endowed, bigger then she had ever seen. "I…can die a happy miko now." the comment came out in a whisper, not meant for anyone to hear but when she looked at his face, he was smirking. Damn! He heard.

Her face flamed on, she could feel it and ducked her head in embarrassment. His chuckle had her turning back, to watch as he kneeled at her side. It was like a spell was cast and she just couldn't look away…not that wanted to. Sesshoumaru was a delicious man, mark her words. '_Hmmm, I did make that deal with him…them. He did find me alone, didn't he? Not to mention, I might not make it out after that fight with Naraku. I want to be with him at least once before I die._' she mused, sighing contently but then smacked herself into reality.

The look on his face, it was like he was beckoning her. '_When did I get so good at reading him?_' violently shoving that thought away, chanting to herself she could do this. Sitting up, she moved closer and to her knees. They were barely an inch apart but enough for him to let his eyes flicker down. The beast whined in appreciation of the female, his female.

Lifted a hand, she touched his chest softly, like she might break him and made little designs moving to the pale but firm flesh of his shoulder and arm. He was so beautiful. '_Must have died._' a flash of color stood out and her head tilted to see the mahogany stripes on his hips. '_Wow, he really does have those…_' absentmindedly, she traced each stripe, not realizing just how close to _him _she was.

"Ipo." a growl left him as he grabbed the hand and she looked up, confused. When she seen the look on his face, her mouth formed a perfect 'o' and blushed, yet again. His hand released her own moving up her arm in light caress' until it sank into her hair, pulling her head toward him. When their lips met, it was unlike any other kiss she had experienced before hand. It was electric, warmth spreading from her lips to move through her body like a wave.

When he pulled back, his hand pushed her back to the ground, gently and positioned himself between her legs. They were really do it, they were going to have sex. And suddenly, Ipo was nervous. Of course she wanted to be with him but…this was her first time. She was scared. "Sesshy." her timid voice brought the man and beast attention to her face, seeing her biting her lip. "Erm…I've never…ya know, been with anyone…"

He smiled, a true, genuine one and not at all like the 'I'm about to do some real damage' sort. "**We know**." bracing his hand by her head, he leaned down so his face was inches from her. "**We be gentle, try make it go quick as possible.**" he assured, rubbing his cheek against hers.

She felt like she wanted to cry, tears coming to a head but fought them back. Reaching out, she cupped his face and stroked the stripe on his cheek. "I love you Sesshoumaru."

"**We love mate.**" nuzzling the side of her face, his lips trailed down to her neck and began suckling. He knew it was a rather sensitive spot for her and noted happily when her arousal spiked once again. Getting her effectively distracted by his ministrations, he rubbed his shaft up and down her wet slit to prepare for penetration.

Moving back to confine her lips, he gave no warning before thrusting into her core. She jerked, a sharp gasp at the ripping pain disappearing into his mouth. He passed the barrier, proving her innocence and the beast growled in content. He was her first and last lover until her death.

He stilled, letting her get accustom to his growth inside her. Her nails dug into his back and shoulders, eyes closed as she fought off the onslaught of tears. '_Oh, they so lied about the pain._' taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly then looked above her to a concerned Sesshoumaru and the soft red eyes. "I'm okay….just won't expecting that much pain." she assured with a half smile and stroke his cheek like earlier.

Another breath and she nodded at him, silently telling him she was ready. He pulled out to the tip and drove himself in again. Ipo automatically gasped, back arching as he filled her, continuously. There was so much of him and she was so tight. The pain was still there but with every drive, it was replaced with more and more pleasure, until there was nothing but the feelings of euphoria.

Soon the slow strokes he used to make her adjust were picking up speed, hitting that oh-to-sensitive spot and causing fireworks to erupting behind her eyes. There had been nothing, nothing, nothing in her life that could ever compare to the feelings awoken in her by this godly creature.

"Sess-sesssssesshoumaru." she moaned his name, rocking her hips against him. Grabbing her hips, a growl left him and his tactics changed. Still buried deeply within her, he managed to flip her on the stomach. His fluff circled her hips, lifting them as the rest of her stayed down. Something told her it was the right position.

Unlike last time, the moves weren't tender or slow, he pounded into her from the back. Closing her eyes to the overwhelming feelings, Ipo folded her arms under her head and just **felt **him in her. It was an amazing feeling, filling her with each thrust until she couldn't handle it then pulled back out.

Was it a sort of torture?

Finally, she pushed herself to her hands, back parallel with the ground and experimentally pushed her hips back, when he pulled away. When he thrust back in, her movement cause him to go even deeper and make her gasp. Her insides tingled and she swore, something was poked.

As for Sesshoumaru, he and his beast were quiet enjoying the writhing female beneath them. She was so tight, hot and slick for his arrival. It was all the demon lord could have wanted. The more they progressed, the more his beast was slipping from the chains he was kept in.

Before long, it was the beast in control and Sesshoumaru sitting back to 'watch'. The second time she pushed back, he growled and leaned forward to nip at her shoulder. "**Careful bitch.**" he warned, grinding into her. Throwing a look over her shoulder, he seen that gleam, a challenging one. He grew more excited at the prospect of her taming. She was utterly delicious with that flustered and droopy eye look.

Resuming his earlier attention, his pace went back to the rough thrusting. Her eyes closed, head tilting and parted her lips at her stuttered breathing. Although extremely hard, she noted the rhythm he had taken and when she was ready, added her own moves. when he would pull out, to continue his assault, she would push her hips back.

Still leaning over her, Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck as they rocked back and forth, both feeling that build up of tension in their bodies. The end was near. Grunting, moans, shallow breathes and pants echoed all around them. "**Mine.**" pulling her to her knees, back against his chest, a hand lowered to play with her clit as he pumped into her folds.

Her moans got louder, one arm winding his neck and the other moving to fondle her breast. What she did and his own teasing had her reaching the end, walls tightening around his manhood. She cried out, the claws of the hand around his neck digging into flesh. Her cry of release and clenching of inner walls did him in. He roared his release then bite down on the junction of her neck and shoulder, where his mark would be plan as day to all those with eyes. His seed poured into her womb, her walls milking him for all he was worth.

Both spent and panting, they collapsed to the bedroll, him still inside her. Pulling her closer, an arm and his fluff held her protectively. She on the other hand, struggled to sit up and grab a cover. Her position caused her bare breast to be shoved in his face and he smirked, latching onto the nipple. Sucking in a breath, her head snapped around to watch as he suckled her breast, like he was a newborn.

"Sesshoumaru." groaning, she plopped back on the ground but used one arm to lift the opposite side of her chest up when he lavished the same attention on it's sister. Her hand went to the back of his head, grabbing a fist full of hair. Her body was on fire, alert and ready for sound two. "Please."

Releasing her nipple with a pop, he leaned back on his elbow to look down at her. He could smell her returning arousal but knew she needed rest before they went at it again. Not necessary because she was human but the initial mating-claim was strenuous, on both parties. "Rest Ipo."

"But I don't wanna." she moaned.

Chuckling, he turned her face to him and kissed her lips chastely. "Rest, we have our entire lives to spend how we wish." sighing in defeat, she nodded and snuggled up to him for a well needed sleep. After watching her, and was sure she had let slumber take over, he lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. "My mate."

'_**Our mate.**_' the beast rumbled

"Our love." then he kissed her once more before following her closely to the land of dreams.


	56. Times of Embarrassments

**I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to update. It was hard to figure out what direction exactly I wanted to go in. But...here it is, the next chapter! Thank you for your continued support and the new readers that reviewed as well. I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**ENJOY! I don't own Inuyasha and co, just my OC's.**

* * *

Birds were singing when Ipo aroused the next morning, a sense of overwhelming tranquility settling over her. Why? She didn't care, she was snug, warm and…just all around comfortable. Sighing softly, she shifted, or at least tired. An arm swathed about her waist, tugging her to the confines of a hard chest. Frowning, she looked down to see pale flesh, knowing immediately who it belonged to by the maroon stripes on the wrist. Sesshoumaru.  
Had she fallen asleep on him, again?

Pushing the thoughts and aching feeling she forgot something, aside, she rolled herself over. His eyes were closed, breath even and she was sure he was actually sleeping. He never did, at least around her. Struck by the peacefulness of his aura, she snuck a hand out from under the covers, brushing the finger tips over his sharp cheeks then lips.

However, her little world of blurriness seemed fit to clear itself, a dull throbbing between her legs becoming more pronounced. Squirming uncomfortably, she frowned and looked down at her covered form and noticed, something was off. Lifting the cover edge, her eye twitched in surprise. She was topless! Hand touching her chest, she moved it down to her stomach then hip. She wasn't just topless, she was nude.

'_Holy cow._' blinking in surprise, she looked back to Sesshoumaru, seeing he was awake and watching her. His gaze was warm, almost lovingly and it made her feel all fuzzy. Snuggling into his bare chest, every inch of his skin was pressed to hers and it just felt right. '_He's naked also…._' and suddenly, everything came back. Last night, their first night together.

"I wasn't dreaming, was I?" she muttered into his chest.

"No."

She couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out and barreled further into his warmth. "That's good. Be mighty pissed to wake up and found it won't real, again."

"Again?" fingers under her chin, he lifted her face to look at him. "You have dreamed of us being together, before?"

Ipo snorted, rolling her eyes. "I am a hormonal female, Sesshoumaru, with the most," and here she eyed his taunt stomach, running a single digit over his chest. "Scrumptious male known to mankind at my side. Did ya think I won't dream about that?"

"And was it everything you dreamed it would be?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

A shiver shot right through her, stopping at the junction of her thighs. "Mmmm, it was mighty good." pushing the demon on his back, she sat up and threw a leg over him. Ignoring her protesting body, she straddled his lap and let the cover slid down to pool around her hips. Her chest was free for all to see. "But I think we need a second go, just to make sure." planting her hands on his chest, she leaned forward to smash her breast together and could feel the rumble.

"As…much as I would like to continue this," sitting up, a tongue was dragged over a perk nipple, flickering back and forth to make her back arch. He made a path up the side of her breast, across her collar bone and lastly to her mating mark. He nuzzled the sensitive area, licking and nipping, enough to make her moan and rock against him.

She was getting excited all over again.

"We can't." Sesshoumaru reluctantly pulled his head away and she let out a low whine and looked at him sadly. How was she even able to do that? The very same look Rin and Shippou could do. Did she teach them? "The others will be here soon."

"Others?" her head cocked in confusion before gasping and letting her eyes widened. "No…I totally forgot about them. Oh my god!" a look of horror passed her face as she dropped her voice. "Did they hear us?" did her pups? She just wanted to crawl under a rock.

"No." smirking, he tugged her toward him, chest to chest. "They knew not to come back last night."

"What about Shippou and Rin. They must be so worried." frowning, she lied her head against his chest, arms folding between them as he drew little circles on her bare back. 'Man that feels good.'

"They will be fine but for now, we both need to bathe."

Ipo frowned, sniffing herself and him. She liked the musky smell of sex and their juices freely mixing. It reminded her of the song she liked, the very one from last night. "'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me."

"Woman, don't tease me." he warned than did something that surprised her…smacked her rear!

"Well, you keep spanking me and I might not ever get off ya." she muttered but knew he heard when he spanked her a second time, followed by a squeeze. She shuttered. "Careful now…mate."

A growl of approval rumbled through his chest at the privileged name and hearing the way she said 'mate', it made him throw caution to the wind. Flipping them, so he was on top, he was inside her before Ipo could even blink, pumping into her with wild abandonment.

"Oh…oh….oh…" wrapping her legs around his waist, she brought her hips up to meet him and moaned loudly. This time, she was about to be much more vocal. "Fuck Sesshoumaru…harder." sliding her hands around to his side, they moved down to his hips, where her nails dug into the flesh. Her thrusts met him frantically, the sound of slapping skin peeking the lovers arousal levels.

Pumping into his little miko, Sesshoumaru snarled out more then once. His hand cut into the grass and head hung low, by her chest. For a second, he watched her breast bounce with the pounding and then took a dusty peek in his mouth. Her moans became louder, arms thrown above her head to help push her arched chest out further. "Shit Sesshy, fucccccck-ooooo." his hand had lowered to her slit, rubbing the sensitive nub.

Her writhing cries of pleasure and thrusting was doing him in. He could tell she was close and when her velvety walls tightened around him, he lost himself in the blissfulness that was his mate and just exploded.

Falling to the bedroll, both panting but satisfied, Sesshoumaru rested his head on her chest. Her heart was beating furiously but was slowing as she lay there. "Ok…I'm ready for that bath now." she muttered tiredly, wanting to doze again as her eyes slowly closed. She felt the pressure ease off her chest and heard a rustle off cloth before peeking. Sesshoumaru stood just off to the left, his bottoms in place.

Groaning, she rolled over and pulled the cover over her body. "I didn't mean it." she fought, weakly, when his fluff wrapped her covered body and lifted her. An arm went under her rear, her resting against his chest, shoulder and neck. It was like how a father would hold a sleeping child.

She dozed off and on, the walk wasn't very long…at least she didn't remember it to be. Before long, there was the sound of blubbering water and she moved her head to lie right under his chin and pried an eye open. The spring was so close and it really did look inviting. '_Ok, so a bath was a good idea._'

Setting her on her feet, Sesshoumaru watched the smile crept up on her face. Sending him a wink, she ran and jumped into the water, cover and all. "Cannon ball!" the splash she made was something for her to be proud over, some even reaching the topless demon lord. "C'mon on Sesshy…it's niiiiiice." the cover unwound from her body, floating the spring surface as she relaxed against some of the rocks.

Shaking his head at her childish antics, he disrobed and entered, after folding his hakama's. The water did feel good, the warmth against his cool skin. Sinking into it's depth, he to relaxed and felt the stress leave his body.

"I've been waitin' on this long hard day to get over, so I can rest my head right here on your shoulder." Ipo sang softly, one arm lifted a couple inches of the surface, while the other poured handfuls of water over it. "I just wanna lay here and feel ya breathe. Listen to the rhythm of your heartbeat and see where it leads." throwing a look toward her bathing buddy, she seen him watching her and grinned.

"We're wide awake but boy I wanna make you close your eyes." push off the rocks, she trotted closer then pushed her body to putter around his. There was a playfully gleam in her eye. "And say my name like only you can say it and hold me tight. All I need is only you and me alone tonight. I wanna make you close your eyes... Oh yeah..."

"Okaasan!"

Looking away from the now nude inu demon, Ipo peered into the forest, slightly smirking when seeing the running forms of her pups. From the speed they were moving, they must have missed her or was that worried. "At least they aren't interrupting anything this time." she muttered, smiling lightly. They were bad for doing that before.

"Okaasan!" and just like that, there were two identical splashes in the spring and two forms latched onto either side. Heads popping up, they glanced up at the amused demon-miko. "We were so worried!" Rin chirped, her grip tightening.

Shippou was silent, concerning Ipo and she looked over at him. He was staring at her neck and she realized he could see her mating mark. Though Rin may not know what it meant, he would…and apparently did. His eyes watered and she hugged him to her, whispering softly as she ran a hand over his hair. Why was he upset? She wasn't sure, maybe because he felt like he would lose her, even though she assured him he wouldn't. Or maybe because now they were a real 'family'.

After a good five minutes, he was all better and off to the side, playing with Rin. Shaking her head, Ipo chuckled and drifted back to Sesshoumaru's side. "One big, happy family." her arms wrapped his neck, bringing them closer and kissed him lightly.

* * *

'_This has to be the most embarrassing thing…EVER!_' Ipo sighed, ducking behind a rack of clothes for some 'normal' time. She supposed lingerie shopping with ones mother and sister, while pulling in the salesclerk woman, would turn anyone's cheeks red. '_Honesty…someone shoot me._' diverting her eyes, she took notice to the rack she took shelter behind. It held a variety….of rather sheer nighties. 'Oh good grief!' she blushed a bright pink and face palmed.

When did she start blushing so easily?

'_No…that's not it._' shaking her head, her lips pursed as she thought of the daily things she did that would embarrass most sane people. She was loud, rude, little to no modesty…usually. It just seemed anything to do with Sesshoumaru had her acting all wonky like. "Stupid demon…stupid good looking demon…stupid sexy-damn him!"

A hand suddenly grabbed her arm, causing the young miko to squeal in surprise. "Calm down." Kagome laughed from behind and the older girl shot her a very dark look. "Why are you hiding?" instead of answering, she pointed forward and Kagome peered in that direction, to see Raichio and the middle aged sales woman looking through very revealing bras and panties. "Oh…" her lips twitched in amusement.

"Don't ya dare laugh." she jabbed a finger at her sister, eyes narrowing. "Ya know, when momma's through with me, she's gonna move on to you." now, a horrified look crossed her face and Ipo smiled smugly. "Exactly, so help me keep her off my back, so I can find something I like and I'll do the same with you."

"Alright, agreed." they shook hands then Kagome sprang up with a large smile. "Momma, wanna help me find something?" stalking over to her with a determined gleam in her eye, she took the older woman's arm in hand. Ipo was sure she heard Raichio ask about her but shrugged it off.

Now, the whole reason she was in this store, she had wiggled out of Sesshoumaru his birthday. Which was in like a month. There was some festival that is thrown for him and she had talked him into taking everyone. Kagome had 'talked', more like forced, Inuyasha to break from the intense search to have some fun.

Ipo wanted to get something…something perfect to wear afterwards. Since their first night and morning together, they hadn't really had a chance for another round. She planned on changing that for his birthday. The stolen kisses and touches weren't enough anymore. For her or him.

Oddly, Raichio, who still didn't know about that night, thought it would be a good idea to have both girls to be ready. Thus the lingerie store she was hiding in. She made a whole day out of it, dragging Ipo, and Kagome, against their will, all around town to point out the 'good stuff'. Made the sisters wonder exactly what she was into.  
Also, made them slightly sick to their stomachs.

Peering over the rack toward Kagome, she seen the other keeping Raichio's attention on her. 'Thank you Kags!' Ipo silently sent a prayer to the miko before looking at the clothes around her. There was actually some really cute things but… she didn't want cute, she wanted perfect.

Creeping to the next rack, her lips twitched side to side as she thumbed the items aside. There was a lot of sexy pieces, even some she filed away to make Kagome try on. Then, she came to one that made her pause. Only one in the bunch and just her size. Thoughtful look in place, she held the two piece to her front when a slow smile crept up on her face.

Giggling, she danced her way toward the fitting rooms and slipped inside unnoticed. Shedding the warm clothes, she dressed as quickly as possible, which wasn't easy. The top fit her like a glove. Sighing, she turned to the mirror hanging on the door and checked herself out.

She was pleased.

The top was a corset, long as her torso, pushing her breast to the top and ending right above her hips. It was canary yellow with a layer of sheer white lace covering the entire thing. Five stripes of solid white ran parallel with her curves and white ruffles were sewn onto the hem and cups. Between her chest was a large white bow and two more at points of the laced hem.

Turning, she looked over her shoulder to the reflection of her back and couldn't help the smile that blossomed. The matching panties were hip-huggers with a bow right on the rear and two pieces of large, fluffy ribbons that flowed freely from it. It almost resembled the back of a very short petticoat.

"Perrrrrfect." she purred, head tilting as she stared at herself. Was it normal to feel giddy over something as simple as clothes? Grinning, Ipo didn't care and started swaying her hips side to side. '_I told ya. I told ya. I told ya. Baby. Baby. Uh, uh. I told ya, baby. Uh-oh. I. Uh, uh told ya, baby. Uh-oh. I told ya, baby. Uh-oh. I told ya, baby. Uh-oh. I told ya, baby. Uh-oh. I told ya.._'

Arms lifting, they joined the mix and she was somehow able to dance in the small space. "Got up in the club, posted in the back. Feeling so good, looking so bad. Rocking this skirt, rocking this club. Got my middle finger up, I don't really give a fuck." striking a pose, she fluffed her hair in the floor length mirror and pursed her lips together.

"Kagome, where's your sister?" Raichio questioned aloud.

"Er…"

"Kagome?" there was a tone in the elder woman's voice, one that made it hard to lie.

Ipo decided she would save Raichio from the long, awkward lie sure to come spilling out of Kagome's mouth. The girl was terrible at lying...apparently Souta got all that skill. Pushing the door open, she leaned her back against the door entryway, one leg bent and both arms resting on top her head. "Rocking these diamonds, I'm rocking this chain. Make sure you get a picture, I'm rocking my fame. To be what you is, you gotta be what you are. The only thing I'm missing is a black guitar."

Raichio, Kagome and the saleswoman turned to see the teen. "I'm a rockstar. Hey baby, I'm a rockstar. Hey baby. Big city, bright lights. Sleep all day, long nights. Hey baby, I'm a rockstar. Hey baby, I'm a rockstar. Hey baby its...big cities, bright lights. Sleep all day, long nights." Raichio gaped at her, the saleswoman even blushed before excusing herself.

Pushing off the wall, Ipo started doing this skip dance around the two women of her family, head tossing side to side and unknowingly gaining a small audience. "'Baby I'm a. Oh, baby I'm a. Oh, baby I'm a. Oh, baby I'm a. Oh, baby I'm a. Oh, baby I'm a. Oh, baby I'm a. Oh, baby I'm a. Hey, hey, hey."

"Go change." Raichio suddenly pushed the miko toward the changing room. Eeping in surprise, she shot the older woman a look, before seeing why she reacted like she had. There was a group of teenage boys that were checking her out.

"Put ya eyes back in ya head!" Ipo called over the length of the store, scowling.

"Ipo, change now." Raichio demanded.

"Alright." raising her hands in defeat, she went back and changed quickly. Fully clothed, in jeans and a black t-shirt with 'Censored' across the chest, she had the yellow and white lingerie over an arm as she excited the room. "So…what'd ya think?"

"…" Raichio stood speechless, staring at the girl she still seen as her own child…as a child period. Yes, she knew she was still young, even at seventeen but Ipo would still do what she wanted. As would Kagome. Raichio's own mother had been so tight lipped on anything remotely sexual, she didn't learn even half until after she married. She refused to have that relationship with her own children and shut them out.

"I think you're gonna have Sesshoumaru drooling all over himself." Kagome muttered.

"It's what I'm aiming for." winking, Ipo slung the outfit across her shoulder.

"Kagome…never grow up!" Raichio cried suddenly, pulling the startled girl into a hug.

"Momma…?"

"Awww, Kodak moment." Kagome shot the other a dirty look but it only made the other grin and hold up a another yet hanger. Hanging on it was a shinny, rough material, almost like leather. It was as red as Inuyasha's clothes and it to a corset. Difference, it zipped up the front and laced up on both sides. The underwear were red as well, bikini briefs that tied on either side.

The younger girl would look smashing in it.

"Your turn…" she trailed off, looking at the still weeping woman. "As soon as we pry momma off ya."

* * *

The rest of the day passed rather quickly and before the trio of women knew it, it was almost dinner. Time to head home and cook. Their ride, a taxi, dropped them off at the base of the temple stairs. Raichio paid the driver then turned to her daughters. Ipo took all the bags, winked at the two and disappeared up the stairs with a flare in her steps.

"So not fair." Kagome pouted, looking at her mother, who was just amused.

"Kagome, you are just as young as Ipo, younger even." she pointed out.

"Yes…but I don't have the demonic thing going on either."

"Just the ultimate miko thing?" Ipo appeared before them, brow cocked and hands on her hips. "Weirdo." rolling her eyes, the younger girl made the motion of talking with her hand and earning herself a glare.

"Girls, come on." Raichio sighed, gaining their attention. "I'm a bit winded from the day, let's just get up these stairs."

"Will do!" saluting, Ipo shot a look at Kagome, who nodded and the older miko turned to squat. Raichio was completely confuse as to what was happening, until Kagome gave her a gentle push and onto Ipo's back. Arms locking in place, Ipo stood and shot a grin over her shoulder. "Hold tight." and like that, she was off and darting up the stairs.

A surprised yelp left the short haired Raichio, huddling closer to her rides back and squinting her eyes. The wind ruffled her hair and slowly, cautiously, straightened. The feel of the wind caressing her face was…soothing. Finally reaching the house, Ipo stopped and again squatted. Shakily, Raichio crawled off and smoothed the wrinkles from her clothes.

"Thank you for flying Ipo Express." turning to her mother, Ipo bat her lashes. "Imma go save Kagome from the long walk up." kissing her cheek, she started off for the other girl.

* * *

"Think this is enough?" Rin looked over at Shippou, both hands full of brightly colored flowers.

"I…dunno, okaasan likes flowers." he shrugged in response and went back to his drawing.

"Hm," lips pursing, Rin snatched a couple more wild flowers to add to the bunch then trotted to her brothers side to start the entwining process.

Not to far off was the rest of the gang, resting from a long, hard sparing session. "Inuyasha, you are getting better." Dayo commented in approval.

The hanyou grunted in reply, to tired to even bother speaking. He never worked this hard before Sesshoumaru and Dayo came around. '_Damn, I'm so tired._' rolling his head, he cracked his neck then did the same to his shoulders. '_I suppose this is good, harder I work, the better I become at protecting Kagome._'

"Inu-papa?" Rin ran over to the group with a grin on her face. "Do you think okaasan will like these flowers?" she thrust the bundle toward him.

"Hm." pulling his head back a little, he eyed the flowers then glanced to the waiting face of the little girl. She was easy to please, just like her 'mother'. "Your okaasan does likes bright colors."

"Yea…I just hope she will like it." she frowned in thought, peering at the head crown.

"Lady Ipo will love anything you make her, Rin." Dayo assured.

Woman of the conversation stepped out from the tree lines, going unnoticed by the others. There was a down wind current and the necklace did a damn good job at hiding her scent. "She won't get tired of me always making flower crowns?" Rin looked up at the others, her concerns plan on her face.

Ipo frowned, letting her bag drop to the ground and draw the attention of the demons. Encircling the small child in a hug, she kissed the top her head. "Oh honey. I will always cherish anything you make me." she murmured in guarantee.

"Really?" turning in the arms holding her securely, she looked up at her mother.

"Of course, kiddo." smiling, she stood straight and took a whiff of the little girl. She smelled and needed a good bath. Sniffing around the area, she wasn't the only one. "But for now, go gather ya bathing supplies, both of y'al." nodding, they set off to do as she said.

"Welcome back, good visit home?" Sango wondered.

"Eh." grunting, she plopped on the ground at Sesshoumaru's left and tittered to the side with a yawn. She used her demon lord for leverage, stifling a yawn behind her hand. His fluff snaked around her waist and crept up her body. She bit back the tired but pleasant giggle at the sensation and leaned into him. Yawning again, she snuggled up to him and played with the white fur.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked after a silent minute, looking the way the other had appeared.

"Still at the house. I left early. She should be coming along shortly." turning her head, she glanced back at the silver haired inu demon. "You could go and help her. Sure she'd like to see you after the couple days we've had." waving him off, she blinked tiredly than let her eyes close. Just for a moment.

After a moment silence, there was a rustle of fabric and she didn't need to look to know Inuyasha stood. He was going to fetch Kagome. Her lips turned upward into a lazy grin, before yawning yet again. "What happened?" Juno wondered, looking at the miko with concern eyes. "Where you attacked again?"

"Nah." shaking her head, Ipo looked at the group in whole. "It was just…odd. The first day was fine, we went…shopping with momma but then…everything got a little wonky."

"Wonky…how so?" Sango frowned.

Ipo looked at everyone, lastly to her intended and could see he to was interested in her response. Huffing, she turned slightly to barrel into Sesshoumaru's side and got comfortable. "Well, it all started after we got home from the mall…"


	57. I've had the time of my life

**Sorry for the wait, muses come and go, unfortunately but it should start coming a bit easier now. Hope you all enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha and co., only Ipo, Dayo, Katsu!**

**Ps-thanks _Angel of Randomosity _for pointing out the mistakes. Hopefully i caught them all.**

* * *

"It was just…odd. The first day was fine, we went…shopping with momma but then…everything got a little wonky." Ipo voiced.

"Wonky…how so?" Sango frowned.

"Well, it all started after we got home from the mall-"

"What's a ma'all?" Shippou asked when he and his sister appeared in front of her.

"It's a large building, many shops inside to buy just about whatever one wants." most stared on in amazement. Making a 'come hither' gesture, her pups crawled over to snuggle between the demon and miko as she set to talk of the strange experience.

*****Flashback!*****

_Ipo bowed lowly before glancing at her mother while batting her lashes. __"Thank you for flying Ipo Express." turning to her mother, Ipo bat her lashes. "Imma go save Kagome from the long walk up." kissing her cheek, she disappeared down the steep stairs for her sister. Raichio shook her head, turning to continue the walk to the house._

"_Kagggggome." Ipo called out in a sing song voice, landing before the raven haired female._

_Said girl jumped, startled at the sudden apperance then sighed when seeing her sister. "Don't do that." she hissed, swinging a shopping bag at Ipo's arm._

"_Sorry, commander!" she saluted the younger girl then fell to the 'at-ease' position. "Permission to escort Commander Kagome to the house, ma'am?"_

_Kagome closed her eyes a moment, bowing her head and sighing. Why was she stuck with all the weirdo's? "Permission denied."_

"_Awwww, to bad for you." before the younger girl could even comprehend what was said, she was chunked over her sisters shoulder and moving through the air._

"_IPO?"_

"_Hm, sorry…can't hear ya!" she threw over her shoulder, a smirk in her voice. Kagome grumbled to herself but settled for the ride. However, their little sisterly spat ended as quickly as it started. Stopping abruptly, Ipo tensed and turned toward a section of trees. Kagome slid off her back, lightly to her feet and blocked her aura and scent. It was something she did automatically now, every time they came across an aura or smell they didn't recognize. There were two aura's, not to far off and they weren't human._

_The sisters cursed the fact there weapons were at the house, which seemed a million smiles away. Honestly, who thinks they would need demon slaying weapons in modern Tokyo? Certainly not those two. They exchanged a look, Kagome put a finger to her lips than made a dividing gesture. It was like the attack plan with the panther demons, come at the demons from different sides._

_Ipo nodded and disappeared into the thick tree line. No matter how far she went, Kagome knew she would not lose her sisters position, not being connected like they were. Before moving herself, the long haired miko looked the ground over before spying a thick and long branch. Picking it up, she swung it around herself a couple times before letting her holy power seep into the wood. Something was better then nothing, when getting ready to fight._

_Rolling her shoulders, she jogged into the trees and toward the two aura's. They changed, instead of just being two aura's, they were clashing violently with one another. '__**Fighting perhaps?**__' but in the end, it didn't matter. They had to know they were trespassing on a shrine, with two priestess' that lived there. She was sure their scents lingered, no matter how long they would be on the other side._

_Shaking the thoughts aside, it didn't matter what they thought. If they were there to cause problems and harm, they would be taken care of. '__**When did I start sounding like a hardcore priestess?'**__ she frowned a moment, before letting her lips twitch up. Kaede and Ipo would say that sometimes, you couldn't be the good guy and had to the hard things to protect everyone. _

_Stopping suddenly, Kagome dropped to the ground and peered around a bush to see two males. They were obviously arguing, unhappy with whatever it was that was happening. "Baka, if he finds out ya came here…__**AGAIN**__, he'll kill you." one of the males, with short reddish-brown hair, growled. Kagome eyed him, knowing he looked familiar some how._

"_I don't care. He can't tell me what I can and cannot do." the other man, black hair pulled in a ponytail at the base of his skull, sulked. His arms crossed in a pouting manner, distinctly reminding a miko of a certain brash hanyou._

'_**Probably an ancestor.**' she mentally snorted and rolled her eyes._

"_You are going to blow our cover!" the red head hissed lowly. "They can't know yet." was added._

"_Know what?" Ipo suddenly appeared a few feet away from them, startling the males. She shifted watchful eyes from the red head, familiarity and to the black head._

"_Er…um…well…" the two began sputtering, eyes wide and unsure how to talk to the pissed off looking woman. She was deadly, they knew and wished not to piss her off more but…where one was, the other wasn't to far off._

"_Hm, I must agree with ane." Kagome sighed, stepping out with the branch balanced on her shoulder. "Why are you on our property?" she then demanded, eyes narrowing._

_Fidgeting, the two males looked at each other but before they could say anything, Kagome suddenly gasped, jabbing a finger at the red head. "You!"_

"...m_e?" he blinked in confusion._

"_Yes! You were in the alley!" she accused. Ipo snapped her eyes to Kagome then to the __one charged, narrowing as she to recognized him. The day grandpa was attacked by the mask and they had been jogging. Both their tense forms went rigid, hands balling at theirs sides and Ipo's claws dug into her palms. Was he the reason behind the mask getting free?_

"_Er…" the red head scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say._

"_The alley?" the black head growled, scoffing as he crossed his arms. "And you get onto me for being here."_

'_**He acts like Inuyasha/Yasha.'**__ both Kagome and Ipo sweat dropped at the two arguing males._

"_I was doing my job!" the red head growled back._

_His job?_

"_So the bastard has you shadowing them now?" and now, the black head really sounded like the hanyou._

"_It's to protect them, BAKA!"_

"_Why you little brat!" reaching out, he grabbed the red head and tugged him into a head lock, repeatedly punching his head._

_Kagome dropped her head, swearing to the totally forgot that her sister and self was even there. However, she just couldn't shake the image of a fighting Inu and kitsune…all that was missing was- "Hey, knock it off!" Ipo snapped, fist colliding with the side of the black haired mans head. He went flying toward a bundle of trees._

'_**That…'**__ Kagome looked at her oddly then to the red head and lastly, the groaning man. Both were looking at the elder miko warily, like knowing how her temper could get. '__**Perhaps they do.**__'_

"_I'm tried of this, get off our property before we purify ya asses!" she warned._

"…_okay!" the red head grabbed the black haired guy, who was staring at Kagome with something akin to lust and love. "Let's go!" one more tug and the two disappeared. Their aura's were retreating and fast. Relaxing their stances, Ipo and Kagome glanced at one another in question._

_What the hell just happened?_

*****End flashback!*****

"That does sound strange." Sango confided, brows knitting in thought, as the story came to a close.

"Strange doesn't even begin to explain it." Ipo muttered, drawing attention to herself, once again.

"Demons in modern Japan…is that so strange?" Dayo wondered.

"Well...yah." she answered truthfully. "Before the well, we wouldn't have known demons existed. For a while, even after everything started, there was no clues. They didn't become…"

"Vocal?" Kagome offered as she stepped into the clearing, Inuyasha trailing after her. She sat, facing Ipo with a heavy sigh and dropped her bag to the ground. Inuyasha sat to her left, beside Kohaku and she leaned into him.

"In a way, yah. The mask was the first demonic thing to really show itself to us." she mused, Kagome nodded in agreement. "Ever since, it's been easy to pick up on demon aura's."

"Perhaps your powers have gotten stronger since your travels." Dayo recommended.

"Maybe."

"What mask are you speaking of?" Miroku asked the question that plagued most the groups mind. Very few knew what had really happened with gramps and their time there.

"Er…" the miko's exchanged a look before Ipo shrugged. Kagome sighed, lips twitching before opening her mouth to talk. "You see, there's been a couple odd things happening on the other side.

"Odd things?" Dayo spoke, pressing for the matter to be better explained.

"We didn't tell everyone the full story of when gramps was hurt." fidgeting, she frowned and plucked blades of grass. "There was a mask on the shrine grounds, seals in a box by sultra's. It broke free, somehow, and gramps happened to be inside the storage shed when it happened. He was attacked by it, catching the room on fire and had to be rushed to the hospital." there were gasp of horror's echoing around the group.

Rin and Shippou clung to Ipo a bit tighter and Inuyasha wrapped an arm around his miko's waist reassuringly. "Granted, he's fine now but it gave us a scare. The mask started eating people and got real big. We had to kill it." Ipo spoke as fluff encircled her had squeezed in silent encouragement. "The same day, before finding out what happened to gramps, we had gone jogging. Not even ten minutes into it, we both started filling…really anxious for some reason. There was an aura that sat, _just_ outside our range."

"What was it, Lady Ipo?" Miroku murmured.

"Not a clue." she answered truthfully. "We high tailed down an alley and up a building wall to get away from what we were sure was following us. Couple minutes later, someone showed up, upset about losing us and muttering about someone 'killing him'."

"Was it the same guy from your shrine?" Kohaku's head cocked.

"Yea, one of them anyways." Kagome nodded. "The black head, have no clue but that's beside the point."

Ipo turned to face Sesshoumaru. "Remember when I came back, it was only for a short amount of time, I told you Inuyasha had thrown me in the well?"

"Yes. Said I had requested your presence." he nodded, remembering clearly that day. She had been very annoyed with the hanyou. As for Inuyasha, he was confused by the turn of conversation. He never done that.

"Wait…what?" Juno frowned in confusion.

"Yea, on my side of the well, Inuyasha popped up from the trees and demanded I go down the well. Sesshy was waiting for me-"

"Now hang on, I didn't do that." said hanyou frowned.

"I know that now." she looked at him with a small smile and shrug. "Kaede had told me you were with them the entire time and even was out of town on a mission when I came through." they all nodded, remembering the day she spoke of. Kaede had told them she dropped by, frazzled but said nothing else really. "The meeting was really weird to begin with. You looked off, not the brash inu-hanyou we all know and love." he glared, she smirked.

"What seemed off?" legs crossed, Sango braced an elbow on her knee and her chin in her palm.

"…everything." Kagome answered for her, brows knitting in thought. "I seen you that day to." she told him in a soft voice. "You seemed older and-" snapping her mouth close, an idea came that she hadn't thought of before. She was sure Inuyasha was off, from his usual behavior. He seemed more calm, compromised and usually, that only happens one way. Maturity.

Now, as it is, he was becoming more mature with Sesshoumaru and Dayo around, but not that much. '_Even the black head acted like the man I remember from this time…and the red head. Geez, even Ipo agreed they fought like the current Inuyasha and Shippou._' pausing in thought, she glanced to the two demons of thought.

Ipo, across from her sister had the same thought process. '_Maybe they were our Shippou and Inuyasha, all grown up._' a voice mused at the back of her mind and snapping her eyes to her male pup. He was watching her, curious about her line of thought. How many times had she seen the inu and kitsune fight, punching each other? '_It reminded my of Yasha…because it was Yahsa!_' gasping, she was on her feet in a matter of seconds with wide eyes.

"Lady Ipo?" Dayo's voice was soft in concern and she glanced at him with unfocused eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"I think I just…realized…but…never thought…" she muttered incoherently then slid toward Kagome's. It seemed she came to the same conclusion. They stared at each other in a long stretch of silence, having a mental; conversation. "That's not possible." she muttered.

"About as believable as both of us being miko's and you having the demon thing going on." Kagome snorted.

"But…it's 500 years!" she exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Demons live for a long time!" she exclaimed back, making Ipo's shoulders slouch. It was true, hadn't Moyga said Inutashio was well over 3000 when he died?

"Damn."

"What just happened?" Kohaku muttered to anyone listening.

"I think they just realized demons still existed in their times." Sesshoumaru announced.

Blinking, Ipo turned to look at the demon lord with a cocked brow. Did he just say what she thought he did? He knew demons were still in her time? How the hell did he manage that when he's never been! "How…what…when?"

"I started suspecting when you told me Inuyasha had thrown you into the well." gesturing for her to come back, she climbed in his lap. She found it strange that since mating, she couldn't stand to be away from him for long periods of time. The last visit home had been ok, at first, but then she became fidgety, anxious and snappish toward those around her. Something to definitely ask about later.

"Awwww, my little puppy is so smart!" cooing in an adorably cute voice, she ignored his pointed look and hugged him. Even if he looked solemn, she could feel the content purr vibrating through her chest. '_Big softie._'

"Ugh, could you not do that in front of me?" Inuyasha gagged from his spot.

"You just jealous ya can't snuggle Kags when blushing five shades of red." she retorted airily, sticking her tongue out. Hmphing, Inuyasha looked away with a light blush on his cheeks…as did Kagome. "Say, when are ya gonna mate anyways?" she suddenly asked, then looked at an amused tiger demon and demon slayer. "Don't think you two are off Scott-free."

"Ipo, how did you suddenly get on this topic?" Kagome sputtered, in shock and embarrassment.

"Just wondering." she shrugged calmly, leaning against the chest behind her and started playing with the fingers of the hand that rested on her stomach.

"And I'm sure mama said for me **not **to grow up." she grouched, arms crossing and slouching.

"Oh pish!" waving the thought off, Ipo snorted. "She only said that because she seen me in that that little two piece."

"And the group of guys ogling you." she added, lips upturning.

"Oh they can go fuck themselves. I was certainly not putting a show on for them." she scowled, pouting as she was the one to slouch. "And why were they even in a lingerie store?"

"Uh…to catch a look at some young, clueless woman?" Kagome suggested, before laughing at the memory. "But all they got was you telling at them to get lost."

"Um…what is lingerie?" Sango asked in confusion.

"Uh…" both miko's exchanged looks before covertly glancing to the children. Now, as opposed Ipo is to lying to her pups about the truth of what was happening, this talk was not one they needed to hear. "Kohaku?" he looked over at hearing his name. "Do you think you could take Rin and Shippou with Ah-un to the spring for their bathes?"

"But okaasan-" the two little ones began to whine in argument but one look from her and they defleated.

"Sure." smiling at them, the young male slayer stood and walked over to the two handed dragon.

"You two be good." murmuring softly, they nodded and she swept them into hugs. Kissing each little cheek, she swatted at their rears and sent them toward the waiting boy and demon. "And wear the new clothes I brought y'al!" she called after them. Months later and still, she had yet to see them being worn. '_Maybe I should just steal their other clothes so they can't wear them…yah, sounds like a plan._'

"…Ipo?"

'_Huh?_' looking up, she seen everyone looking at her and she blinked. "Got lost in my thoughts again, didn't I?" she sighed when half of them nodded. "Really should stop that." she then muttered before shrugging the thought off. "Ok…lingerie is…well." frowning, she looked at Kagome for some help but, obviously, she was no help. To busy blushing like a mad woman. '_A lot of good you are!_'

Huffing, her arms crossed, until feeling the outline of her bra under the shirt. '_Ah ha! That's it!_' grinning, she straightened and looked at Sango and Juno. "Know the bra and underwear both Kagome and I wear?" the other miko sputtered in the background.

"Yes." both feudal women nodded, ignoring the youngest girl.

"It's basically the same expect, more sexy…shut up, Miroku." was it weird she didn't even have to look at the monk to know he was going to say something devilish.

"But I have not said anything, Lady Ipo." _yet_, he added silently.

"And ya won't, pervert." she warned, pointing a finger at him before turning back to the conversation on hand. She could see both women would need a demonstration. '_Of course._' reaching for her bag, the short raised in the back and she tried not to shiver when Sesshoumaru ran a finger across the exposed skin. '_Oh, play that game will ya? It's on like donkey kong!_' sending him a small glare, he just stared back impassively but his eyes sparkled mischievously. Who knew the stoic demon known as Sesshoumaru could be so very playful. '_Wonder if it's because we're mates now._' shaking herself back to reality, and not get lost in the world of her own thoughts, she dragged her bag toward her.

Silence and curiosity peeked as she dug around in the bags depth, until giving a cry of triumphant. Pulling a black pouch out, she slipped from the iron grip on her and motioned for the girls to follow. They did, including Kagome. They ducked behind some bushes, a good distance so if they whispered, the demons couldn't hear. Squatting, she set the pouch down and pulled the two piece out. Sango took one piece and Juno the other. They lied limp in their hands, making Ipo sigh.

* * *

"What do you think she is showing them?" Miroku looked over at the female group but could see nothing.

"I imagine it would be the 'lingerie' she spoke of." Dayo answered, shrugging and set about getting a fire started. Looked as if staying in the clear was the plane for the night. "We should set up camp." he announced. They all gave grunts of agreement and moved around the impromptu camp.

"Oh my kami!" Sango exclaimed, hands to her cheeks and a wild blush on her face. The other three were laughing at her embarrassment, making the slayer glare. They went quiet, for barely five seconds before bursting into laughter again. Growling, the long haired slayer swung her weapon around, making them scatter like bugs in the wind. "Get back here!"

"Inu-papa?" Sesshoumaru turned at the name, looking down at a freshly clean Rin and Shippou. They were wearing the second set of clothes Ipo had brought them, the traveling outfits. "Why is obaasan Sango trying to hurt okaasan, obaasan Kagome and Juno?" Rin watched the laughing women.

"Who understands the minds of women." Miroku popped up beside them.


	58. Whisper to Me

**I do not own Inuyasha and Company, only Ipo, Dayo and a few choice others.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Sleep seemed to dodge the two miko's that night, like it was a game. Both tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable spot but alas, it was all in vain. Ipo sat up first, huffing a patch of hair from her face. '_Need a haircut soon, getting to long for my taste._' she grumbled, grabbing a handful. It was reaching her shoulders by now. '_Wonder why I can't just have long hair like Kags?_' she shrugged the thought off, it was useless.

"Ipo?" looking toward the voice, she seen Kagome sitting up with an irate look on her face. "Can't sleep, either?"

"Nah." she gave a sigh, standing and moved toward her sister. Holding a hand out, Kagome took it was pulled to her feet. "Wanna go for a walk?" looking thoughtful, she nodded in agreement. Making a 'hold on' gesture, she wandered over to Sesshoumaru. Both the pups were snuggled up to him and sleeping soundly. '_Awwww, so cute._'

When he was closer, one golden eye opened to look up at the demon-miko. "Kags and me are gonna take a walk." squatting, so they could be eyelevel, a hand lifted to wipe a smudge of dirt from his pale cheek. "Neither of us can sleep, so hopefully it will help."

"I'm sure I can make you tired." he voiced, seductively and low enough so no one could hear.

Ipo's lips twitched, eyes lighting up as she stomped viciously down on her arousal. Sometimes, the things he does just makes her want to throw him up against a wall-or forest ground-and have her way. "And I'm sure we could think of a couple things to do just that," leaning forward, he met her halfway so he grazed her lips with his. "But you wouldn't be any help to Kagome in that aspect." was then muttered, his fluff grazing her neck, circling over a patch of skin before snaking into her hair. "Alright, alright…enough of this or I'll never leave."

"As if that would be a bad thing." he murmured back, moving his lips to her jaw line.

"You are a bad distraction." she teased, pulling back finally and he shot her a look with eyes dark in desire. "Hm, what was it you said to me once?…we have all our entire lives to spend how we wish." winkling with a grin, she turned to go toward Kagome's waiting form. His chest rumbled at the enticing sight of her more then usual, swaying hips.

"You're horrible." Kagome giggled when they started to leave the camp, after grabbing their weapons. Just in case! Ipo looked at her sister innocently, blinking. "Don't think I didn't notice the swaying of your hips. He was looking at you like you were on his next menu list."

"…I would hope so." she answered as painful truth as possible. She **loved **teasing the demon, seeing how far he can being pushed. She imagined a lot more then most demons or even Inuyasha.

"You should be ashamed." Kagome tisked, shaking her head.

"As if you wouldn't do the same. Just wait until you and Inuyasha are a couple." Ipo snorted, arms crossing as Kagome blushed. "And I do hope it will be soon."

"…me too." she muttered lowly but Ipo heard, her ears twitching. Her head snapped around, eyes wide as she stared at the younger girl. "What?" she fidgeted, playing with the hem of her sleeve.

"We will have to make a plan." Ipo announced, brows knitted in thought. Between Kagome's knowledge of the hanyou and hers, they would think up something.

"Why do I get the feeling I might regret this?" Kagome whined.

"When have I ever done anything you regretted?" Ipo asked, in mock offence. Kagome shot her a look, mouth open to reply. "Yah, don't answer that." suddenly, a smell drifted under her nose, all humor leaving her face as she stilled. '_Blood._'

"Ipo…?" Kagome frowned in concern before letting her miko senses stretch out. She could feel many aura's, demons, and coming right toward them. The strange thing, they were scared and horrified, but why was the question. "Demons."

"I smell blood…a lot of it." Ipo grabbed Kagome about the waist and jumped into a bundle of trees close by. The full blood miko automatically blocking her aura and scent. They waited a couple minutes then felt the vibrations of many feet pounding the ground, through the tree. Another couple minutes and flashes of color streamed by. Wolves. Some were demons in human form and others were just wolves. All of them were scared.

Brows knitting, Kagome watched them go before glancing to Ipo and concentrated on her. '_What the hell is going on?_'

Surprised, Ipo snapped her head to Kagome, eyes wide before blinking. She had forgotten they could do that. '_I…don't know._'

'_You said earlier, you smelt blood._' Ipo nodded. '_Do you know why?_'

The shoulder length raven head shook her head in the negative. '_Just a lot of blood. But there is a dark aura, very dark that is tainted with something …almost familiar._' she made a gesture north and Kagome looked, letting her aura stretch more.

'_There!_' she felt it, tingling with something decidedly…'_NARAKU?_'

Ipo jumped at the screech, eyes searching the north for any signs of the insects that followed the hanyou's orders. There was nothing. It had been a while since they heard anything from the Naraku front, so it was about time. '_I don't think it's Naraku._' was added after a long moment of silence.

'_Then, he's behind it. There is an distinct feeling to this that screams him._' Kagome mused.

'_Probably._' Ipo agreed. '_…so, should we go check it out?_' Kagome sighed heavily, not having to actually verbally agree. The sigh was one of defeat and meant, 'yes.'. Both pondered on rather they should head back to camp to alert the others but then scrubbed the idea. They were miko's, what was the point to having such power if they always went running back to their demonic specific other? No, the miko's were hell to deal with, apart or together, and it was time to stop depending on others. This was their job, as much as their destiny.

Ipo grabbed Kagome again and took them to the ground then knelt, back to her sister. Taking the hint, she climbed on, arms locking her neck but not to strangle. "Hang tight!" and then they were gone, heading north.

* * *

A blur of white and red streaked across the land, followed by others as they tried to escape along a mountain path. One of the group, an elder wolf, looks exhausted, tripping over his own footing and falling. The group was forced to stop, concern for the aging wolf on their faces. "Elder?" the only female present, kneeled beside him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"F-f-forgive me, Ayame. I am just tired." he wheezed between breathes then tries to stand but falls back. It was useless, he was to old and to tired to continue running at the speed he was.

"Hold on." Ayame grabs an arm, draping it over her shoulder and lifts him up so. Behind them, demons are heard coming closer as the sounds they make could scar a lesser being.

"They're coming closer!" another demon cries.

The oldest wolf there looks around, a way out but sees nothing. '_Have to distract the demons...just enough to give elder a chance._' he nodded to himself, resigning to his fate. "I'll act as bait and lure them off! You guys run away!"

Ayame looked at him sharply, gasping in horror. "If you do that, you'll…!"

"Protect the Elder, Ayame, and find Koga. Destroy the zombie." she stared at him intently, trying to see...something. She didn't want to leave him behind, to die and alone. "Don't worry. I won't get killed by those wimpy demons." he moves to jump down the mountain face but something stops him. From the trees behind the group, a tall figure emerged in the air, hair flapping. '_What the...?_' but after a second, he notices the figure is actually two people, one sitting on the back of the other.

Ayame followed the line of vision, terrified the demon had cut them off. What she seen, she almost could have scratched her head. "Kagome!" the female carrying the other, pointed toward the forest.

"Got it, Ipo!" the other female shrugged a bow from her shoulder and strung an arrow. Pulling back, miko energy surged through it, then was released. It tore through the air, passing the wolf demons in a blinding light to hit the demons only twenty feet or so, out. Their cries echoed, the horde disappearing for about a mile back.

Finally, they landed on the other side of the wolf demons, crouched. Kagome crawled off her sisters back and the duo turned to them. "Are y'al okay?" Ipo asked, stepping forward. The wolves tensed, circling the clan elder protectively and eyed the two miko's. Ipo fault the urge to roll her eyes, she-they knew the past between miko's and demons. "We're not gonna hurt ya."

"Who are you?" Ayame was the first and only one to speak.

"My names Ipo...this is my imooto Kagome."

The elder looked the two females over, frowning. "I can sense jewel fragments." he voiced, watching as they two humans exchanged looks.

"Jewel fragments?" one of the wolves gasped, looking from the elder then to the miko's. His jaw set and hands clenched at his sides. "We could use them."

"No you can't." Kagome shook her head. "It would only cause more damage then good." she added.

"But we need them!" he shouted.

"No you don't!" Ipo shouted back, just as loud. "We will handle the demons, you take your injured and go to safety!"

"Look, just go the way we came, follow our scent." Kagome stepped toward them, keeping her voice calm and none threatening. "We have a group of friends that can help you."

"Why are you helping us?" the elder wondered quietly.

"Just because you're demons, don't mean you're a lost cause." Ipo spoke softly this time, eyes looking the group over. More then half of them were sporting injures. "Just go. Lord Sesshoumaru is with our group, as is a trusted guard and his half brother." the wolves gaped at Sesshoumaru. "You will be safe…c'mon Kags, got us some demons to take care of." nodded, they turned and disappeared into the woods.

"Lady Ayame?" the wolves look at her in question. What she decided to do, they would follow.

".." she glanced to the elder and senior, both tired and hurt. It was more important to attend to the wounded then revenge. "We keep going south."

* * *

Dark clouds gather, thunder rolling in the distance. In the same dense forest as the two miko's, was an aging reverend and his young apprentice. The gloom of the day had settled over the two men, making the young apprentice twitchy. "Reverend! If we don't reach the mountain today, we'll have to camp here! Is it alright if we headed back and stopped at an inn?"

The old man cast a look back at the young boy, brow cocked. "Why are you so scared? Let's go."

Looking around the area, he leaned toward his master and dropped his voice. "I heard a huge demon has been appearing in this area."

The reverend scoffed, arms crossing. "If we came across it," pausing, he laughed the threat off. "I'll destroy it with my faith."

Suddenly, a flock of birds burst from the trees ahead. The sky turned an ominous purple and the young apprentice squatted, cowering in fear. Bands and thuds were heard in the background, growing louder and closer. Trees fall, pushed aside as a large silhouette is seen. Hanging from his mouth was half of a demons body, bones being crushed and swallowed. Reverend looked at him, horrified.

"That demon's eating a demon!" apprentice screamed in horror, causing the silhouette to face the two men. "Reverend, hurry and destroy it!"

Reverend thrust a hand up, prayer beads flashing in the dark light. He was trembling, unable to even think at the moment. before pausing. "It's useless!" he cried and ran off.

"R-Reverend…!" the young man follows quickly as the silhouette's gleams red eyes follow.

Also watching them goes was Kagura. She had perched herself on a branch of a tree, clawed hand on the tree trunk. '_Kyokotsu...one of the members of the Shichinintai._' she mused over the giant that was this man. What was Naraku's plans with the band of seven? Of course, the hanyou never told his incarnation anything.

"Lord Kyokotsu." finally, she called out to gain his attention and jumped from her hiding spot. He looked up at the call, eying the pretty demoness. "Those with the Sacred Jewel fragments are approaching."

Cocking a brow, he laughed a hearty one that reached his belly. "Is that so? It's good that I got here before my brothers did." he mused over the thought of his brothers before looking back to female. "You call yourself Kagura?" she nodded. "You can go now."

Glaring at him definitely, she finally turned to walk away and reaching to her hair for a feather. For a moment, Kyokotsu watches her, the sway of her hips and light steps. "Well, that's what I'd like to say but..." trailing off, he reached out to grab her arm. "How about you stay and we have a little fun?"

Spinning, she swung the sharp blades of the fan, cutting right through the skin, bone and cartilage of his wrist. His served hand dropped to the ground. "Stop dreaming." poison insects appear behind her.

"Hmm," chuckling, he looked the bugs over then to Kagura. "So I'm being watched? I understand. I enjoy my life, especially after all the trouble of getting it back." leaning over, he grabbed his fallen hand and reattached. A sacred jewel glowed in his forehead as the wound heals itself.

"Remember, from the north." she pointed in a direction then pulled the feather free and tossed it out. It expanded to fit her small figure and he watched as she floated away.

'_Strange woman._' grinning, he started walking in the direction she had gestured. In the distance, he could feel the jewels coming, one set closer and another, a larger set further off. '_After I am with done with the first, I shall go for the second._' he let out a low laugh.

"You smell of my friends' blood!" the growl had the giant pausing mid-strut and turn his head slightly. To the right of him, behind some bushes, was a demon. Wolf like those he had killed and eaten earlier.

Kyokotsu let lose a manic laugh, slamming a large hand at the wolves that surrounded their master. Most dodged, but one was flung off from the impact but the leader caught it and landed, furious. The rest of the wolves growl. "Don't lay a hand on my wolves!"

"You're the guy who possesses the Sacred Jewel fragments."

"That's right and I am Kouga." he stood proudly.

Kyokotsu stood his impressive full height, making the wolves step back. "I'll take them…and your life too!"

"Just look at him!" the wolf demon with a white mohawk, Hakkaku, gawked.

"You're a zombie, aren't you?" Kouga eyed the demon in disdain. "I smell you. Neither human! Nor demon! The smell of a dead person and grave dirt!"

"The smell again?" Kyokotsu frowned, sniffing the air around him before shrugging the thought off. "It's been quite a while since I left my grave.

Hakkaku trembled, hanging onto his clan brother, Ginta. "He really was dead! He's really a zombie!"

"I need to eat to take on more flesh and blood." the giant announced, sharp teeth flashing in a sick green. "You, the brash one, should become my flesh and blood!" he slammed a hand down over Kouga, or where he had been before leaping out of the way.

"Idiot! Go to hell!" growled the wolf prince, flipping back on his hand and kicking out. His foot met the face of Kyokotsu, throwing his head back and knocking the colossal being backwards.

Slowly, Kyokotsu pushed himself back up, blinking with a shake of his head then looking the wolf over. His eyes stopped on Kouga's legs, the glowering shards to be exact. "I see, your legs. You carry the fragments in your legs."

"Kyokotsu, right?" Kouga eyed him, arms crossing. "Just what the hell are you?" he didn't have the scent of Naraku, like the wind witch had or the pale child Kagome had killed. He wasn't apart of Naraku but something told him the evil hanyou was behind it.

Kyokotsu grinded his teeth, sounds of metal clashing against metal. "What am I? What if I said I was human?"

'_Wrong! Wrong!_' Ginta shook his head fiercely, hands on his cheek. '_Impossible!_'

"So you're just a human." Kouga scoffed. "You came back from the grave?"

Kyokotsu pointed at his forehead, grinning. "Thanks to this fragment, I can live just like I did before!"

"Not for long!" in a flash, Ipo sprinted into the clearing, jumping and flipping into the air to kick him in the face. He stumbled back, tripping over a stray log and hitting the ground. Ipo stood straight, looking over her shoulder to Kouga and grinned largely. "Hey wolfie, long time no see." he just grunted, rolling his sky blue eyes.

"What's this...more jewel fragments?" Kyokotsu looked the female over, not able to see the jewel like with Kouga, but sensing them none the less. "Gimme your fragments!" a hand reached out to grab the distracted girl. Instead, his hand was nicked with passing arrow, devoid of any power. Just a regular arrow. Head snapping up, his beady eyes went to the long haired stranger standing just outside the tree line, holding a bow. Black hair flowed around her from the wind, making her look like angelic warrior.

"Ipo, watch your back!" she called out.

"Huh...oh yah, thanks Kags!" the first girl, Ipo, flashing a thumbs up then turned to Kyokotsu. She tisked lowly, wagging a finger as if he were a child. "Trying to attack from the back. Not every sportsman like."

"I take what I want, silly girl!" thrusting a hand into the ground, it exploded outward and filled the clearing with dust and smoke. In his hand was what looked like a mace, just without the stick. The chain was half his height, the ball with spikes and gleamed dangerously in the moonlight. Swinging it above him menacingly, he then swept it out toward the wolf demon and human.

Both dodged, jumping back and landed a safe distance away. "Aim more carefully!" Kouga taunted. Kyokotsu threw the ball a second time but missed the duo again. "You missed!" they reached an edge, path below them with a steep fall. The chain and ball was spun once again, shattering the ground as it collided between the two. Ipo went lunged one way and Kouga the other.

"You zombie…" Kouga landed in a squat, eyes narrowing on his opponent. A tornado of wind, dirt and leaves kicked up around him, surrounding like a protective blanket. When he moved, the tornado did too and twisted around Kyokotsu to overwhelm him with a bombard of debris. "How long can you last?" he dove suddenly, breaking the chain with a swift kick. The ball snapped, the giant thrown back with the force.

Kyokotsu growled, on his feet before anyone could even blink. Pulling a hand back, he sent it sailing toward Kouga and collided with his back. There was a echoed crack and the wolf crashed into a bundle of trees, out cold. "Was that suppose to kill me, puny wolf?" grabbing the chain by his feet, he snapped it out and the spiked ball zoomed back in place. Reattaching itself like his hand with Kagura.

"KOUGA?" four different voices called out. Ginta and Hakkaku ran over to their leader as the sisters blocked them from view. Kagome held her bow out protectively and Ipo released both blades, arms positioned so the tips of the blades crossed.

"Do you two humans intend to destroy me?" he snickered, swinging his ball and chain wildly at them. Both girls spun out of the way, ducking and dodging in graceful moves. Like they were dancing, even playing with him. On the last turn, Kagome pulled one arm back to string an arrow. Ipo dragged a finger over it, letting miko power seep into it as Kagome did the same. Kyokotsu sucked in a breath, eyes widening when he felt the sting of their combined powers. "Hit the mark!" releasing the arrow, it cut through the air with a whistle and lounged itself into his forehead.

Kyokotsu let lose a scream of pain that broke the sudden silence, his head cracking open and letting blood pour out. Fumes emitted from his mouth, flesh rotted away, until all that was left was large bones. Everything happened so fast, it made the group question what they seen before glancing at one another to nod.

The ball and chain fades away to reveal Naraku's poison insects and Ipo grunted, blades springing from one sleeve and swipe as they tried to get the abandon jewel shard. "Fucking pest." kneeling, she grabbed the shard and purified it before handing it over. She watched as Kagome absorbed it into her hand and combine with the other pieces. Sighing, she looked up, locking eyes with Ipo then both glance to Kouga. They needed to make sure he was okay.

"…you know…Inuyasha is probably gonna freak when he realizes we are gone." Kagome told her with an air of calm.

"I know." Ipo nodded.

"And there is no telling what Sesshoumaru will do."

"….I know." she muttered this time, kneeling beside Kouga. Kagome took the opposite side and, as Kaede taught them, held their hands over his beaten and battered form to access the damage. His back was broken, in three places, head cracked, neck snapped, shoulder dislocated and both legs and his right arm was shattered. "Damn, big and ugly did a real number on him."

"Yea." Kagome agreed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ginta whispered, fear in his voice. They couldn't lose Kouga, not after the entire tribe had been wiped out.

"Not if we can help it." Kagome told them dead serious. The two miko's would do anything they could to make sure he survived.

"I'll set up a barrier, you heal him, k?" Ipo suggested and Kagome nodded in agreement and immediately started on her task. "Ginta and Hakkaku." they perked at their names. "I need one of you to gather water and the other to catch some game." determined looks crossed their faces and they were gone without another word spoken. Sighing, Ipo pushing herself to her feet, looking left to right, then reached into the pocket of her pants to pull out some folded papers. Emergency sultra's, just in case, that Kaede had stressed she and Kagome keep on them at all times. Good thing they listened. "Let's get this done, Ipo."

* * *

Kagura stepped onto the battlefield, dead warriors and horses littering the grounds. A flock of crows had settled themselves over the bodies, pecking for food. In the middle of the entire seen was one figure. A feminine-looking man, Jakotsu, who sat himself on the ground and aired out. He wore scaly-armor over a floral kimono.

As if hearing her steps, the man turned his head to see the wind sorceress' with cold eyes. "Kyokotsu's dead, ." was all that was said.

"...is that so?" Jakotsu cocked a brow, rubbing his chin when she nodded. "Oh dear, that big idiot." he frowned in thought. "That's alright. He was the weakest one of us." then he paused, contemplative look on his face. "Say, what do you think, Kagura? Do you think…my opponent, Inuyasha, is handsome?"

"What do I care?" she hissed in disgust, pulling the feather from her hair and tossing it out in front of her. "Go check for yourself." and then she floated off, just like with Kyokotsu.

Jakotsu ignored her rude behavior, instead clasping his hands gently, in daze. "Let's meet soon…Inuyasha."


	59. Author Note

OK, ok, ok...I know there are lots of people waiting for me to finish my Inuyasha stories(_Inuyasha; Scared Jewel and Company_ and _Memory of Stars._)but I had decided to combine the two stories. This, of course, will change something's and bring Ayumi into the first Inuyasha story. Ipo(also, I am changing her name to Kek't(pronuced Key-kitt), I don't really like Ipo. Don't really know why I stuck with it to begin with.)and Sesshoumaru also meeting will change. They still will and he'll still claim her as his mate and his and Inuyasha's relationship will grow like before. I have an idea in mind, which will cause me to alter the timeline a bit...but oh well.

Kikyo is still alive but she is with Naraku, her mate. She still pinned Inuyasha to the tree, but it was an act of betrayal to be with Naraku. Kagome will not be the spitting item of her and the jewel coming out of her side still happened. I will be using the jewel leaving Kikyo thing from _Memory of Stars_. Rin will already be with Sesshoumaru, softening the big doggy up to the wilds of a human priestess and she will be found, like she was in, again, _Memory of Stars_ but by Ipo(Kek't) to link the two. I think I might leave Shippou with Kagome, like in the anime.

Ok, so now that that is out of the way, I am really sorry this took so long. I've only began re-editing the stories, got about 7 chapters in. I will be posting this new story soon but not taking down the other two yet. I hope you will all enjoy it...and **Angel-Rias**, I have the prefect idea for your character. It might not be exactly what you said in the review...but I think you may like it. Message me what you would like her to look like, please! Thank you all and have a good day!


End file.
